


Kira's story of domination

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Bondage, Conquest, F/F, Futanari, Harem, Latex, Mind Control, Multi, Smut, gernetic modifcation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 216,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: Kira Shepard is an Amazonian Alliance soldier who died for two years. Now she's back and ready to take control with the female members showing their submissiveness to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The Citadel was busy as a man in Alliance blues walked to the human embassy. Walking by the other races as he walked along. Humanity had not spent a lot of time on the galactic stage but they adapted quite well even after the First contact war. The war gave the galaxy quite the impression on the other races as they stood up to the most powerful military in the galaxy. Most races wouldn't stand up to the Turrians for long but they did and few races thought that they might have won.

He walked into the embassy and headed directly to the ambassador's office. Outside he heard voices arguing, he shook his head and entered. Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson stopped talking and turned to face the aged man who just entered.

"Ambassador, Captain." he greeted.

"Admiral Hackett , good to see you again." Anderson greeted.

"Lets get this over with." the Ambassador moaned taking a seat.

"I have a few recommendations." Hackett said handing a set of files to the Ambassador.

Udina took the first one and looked inside.

"Interesting, sergeant Lena Jones, 28 years of age engineer." Udina read aloud. "She sounds good."

"I highly don't recommend her, there was an incident on her latest mission where her entire team was killed. She's currently in psychiatric care." Anderson said.

"Yeah I wouldn't recommend her either but one of the admiral's I know had her in a large operation and managed to repair a ship in no time." Hackett said.

Udina just shook his head place the files aside and picked up another one.

"Kai Lang..." he tied to say the rest but Anderson ripped the file from his hand before waving it in Hacketts face.

"What are you doing with this criminal Steven?" Anderson practically screamed.

Hackett took the file from Anderson and looked inside with wide eyes.

"I.. I don't understand... this is all wrong." Steven said looking down the file.

Anderson looked down the file with Hackett also wide eyed.

"I'll have it investigated." he said.

"What's wrong?" Udina asked in an annoyed tone.

"Kai Lang was stripped of his rank and privileges after he committed some... non human crimes." Anderson said.

"Very well." The Ambassador said in a less then angry tone as he picked up the next one and read it.

Name: Kira Jane Shepard

Age: 27 ESY (Earth standard years)

Rank: Commander

Planet of birth: Amazonia

"We'll what about Kira? She grew up in the colonies."

Anderson walked over to Udina and looked over his shoulder at the file. He smiled as he saw the familiar face.

"Shepard is a decorated and seasoned soldier she grew up on Amazonia." Hackett said making Udina look up at him.

"That's the planet where 75% of the population are female right?"

"Yeah she grew up their why?"

"Say's here she's a futa...futaaa..."

"Futanari?" Hackett said. "Yes is a common thing on that world the environment has some kind of chem that gives pregnancy's 50% chance that the a female in the womb with develop male and female genitalia. It also affects their hair turning it a silvery white."

"Yes yes very interesting but her name, Shepard, she's not by any chance related to Capitan Hannah Shepard." Udina said in a fearful tone.

"Interestingly Kira is Hannah's daughter." Anderson

Udina's face paled in fear. He knew of the Capitan Shepard, every one knew her due to the fact she mostly recruited people from Amazonia and that she constantly hunts down slavers and her love of women. But one of the most common facts about her is that she's part of leader Clan on Amazonia.

Amazonia interestingly isn't officially part of the Alliance. This was due to when the planet was first colonised by humans the ship they where travelling on disappeared through a wormhole causing the alliance didn't find it until after the First contact war. By which point thee entire colony was reduced to a techno trial state filled with Amazon warriors with around 200 years of history. But most importantly was that no races found the human colonised planet until the Alliance rediscovered it.

By the time they did the society colonised two more worlds in system. But what shocked the Alliance was the punishment of criminals. Since there where no bovine's on world many of the criminals of the different tribes where milked for sperm and milk. The alliance was disgusted but understood that it was the only way. In fact due to the fine soldiers Amazonia produced they made an agreement with the leading clans.

The agreement was hat they only punished their own criminals in their own way while all non Amazonian criminals where sent to the Alliance as well as soldiers. In exchange the alliance ignored the tribal style of the culture.

Udina sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Well she did prove herself on Elysium."

"I've seen her combat prowess for myself." Anderson said. "She is not merciful and a damn good soldier you won't find anyone more qualified for the task. Well at least inside the law."

"I'll make the call."

OOOOO 2 years and a few months later.

Alarms rang through the station as a lone dark skinned woman lay on an operating table unconscious. Her hair was a short white while her lips where a light blue that fit her skin tone. Her muscles large to show her natural strength. If standing she would be 6,5 , a natural Amazon. A blast shook her making her stir.

"Shepard, wake up!" a voice screeched over the rooms speaker. It was the same one she heard the first time he woke up. Miranda. "I need you to wake up! This facility is under attack!"

Kira's eyes slowly opened. Pain shot through her body. She sat up and felt pain jolt in her rib. Shepard grabbed the area where it stung before readjusting her jaw. She could feel scars on her face that haven't healed over. She could see the urgency as there were gunfights happening all around him.

"Your scars haven't healed yet, Shepard. You need to grab your armour and weapon from the locker next to you."

She jumped of and pulled open the locker. Inside was the standard Onyx armour with the arms gone and a larger left shoulder pad. Inside was also a standard pistol. He put the armour on as fast as he could. Shepard forgo putting the helmet on. Despite its HUD system, he still felt it was too restrictive. He needed to show his face when talking to people. Shepard didn't want to go speak to them using a mouth of a helmet.

She examined the pistol and realized, "You gave me a pistol without a thermal clip." Kira yelled.

"It's a med bay-" It looked like the woman was viewing the room remotely because she noticed the gas canisters that were on fire. "Shit! Get to some cover!"

Shepard duck down behind the operating table and heard the tanks explode. She looked back and saw the explosion created a large hole in the doors.

"Ok Just try and find a thermal clip."

Luckily there happened to be a thermal clip on the other side of the hole. Shepard picked it up and loaded it into his pistol. She entered the next room and saw a barricade which she jumped over quickly. Almost immediately pistol shots landed near her. Looking to the stairs she saw two mechs firing at her. She didn't hesitate and shot at them directly in their head causing it to explode.

"Shepard, mechs are closing in on your position! Don't take any chances. Get to some cover."

Shepard moved forward, seeing the battle go on around the station. She entered a room and found herself on an overlook. There was a grenade launcher and a dead body there. She picked it up and smiled on the hearty weapon.

"Here come the mechs!" Miranda notified her. "Use that grenade launcher against them."

"Obviously..." Kira moaned as a door opened with a few mechs firing at her.

The rounds impacted her shield as she fired a grenade.

"Ok let me get something stragte, keep telling me what to do and you'll meet my heel." She walked onto the elevator. "But the help I require is which way to go."

Miranda let out a small chuckle. "Very well. I apologize. You are heading the right away. And- Damn it I got mechs closing in on me!" The radio went quiet.

Shepard groaned doubled time it until he discovered a battle under way. A soldier was taking cover, firing at some mechs. Shepard fired the pistol in hand and a round took the head of one of the mechs. She slid into cover next to the guy.

"Shepard?" he gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a work in progress."

"I just woke up," she replied. "You probably have a better grasp on the situation than I do."

"Right, sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm Jacob Taylor. I've been stationed here-"

A round skid across his cover barely missing him.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Jacob jumped out of cover and blew the head off of one of the mechs with his pistol. "Things must be worst off if Miranda has you running around. I'll fill you in, but first we should get you to the shuttle."

"It's your station, I'll follow you."

"First step—let's finish off these metal bastards. I'm a biotic, so just tell me when you want me to hit them with the good stuff."

"Right." she said before popping up and double tapping on a mech as Jacob threw a warp making the rest of the mechs lose their gravity alloeing the two to finish them off.

"Damn, Shepard... Remind me not to piss you off." Jacob holstered his pistol. "You ready to get the hell off of this station?"

"What's the quickest way to those shuttles?"

"Depends where the mechs are thickest. It's probably bets if we-"

A voice over the radio interrupted him. "Check. Check. Anyone on this frequency? Anybody still out there? Hello?"

"Wilson?" Jacob answered. "This is Jacob. I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs in D wing."

"Shepard's awake? Good, good. You need to get her the hell out of there. Get to the service tunnels and head for the network control room."

"Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency."

"Let's get out of here," Shepard said.

"Right. The service tunnel is right through this door."

They went through the door and found the room filled with mechs.

"Sonofa!" Jacob cursed as the two shot the mechs before them. "Wilson this room is crawling with mechs!"

"The whole station is crawling with mechs!" he yelled back. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Find us another route. Preferably one without mechs."

"Oh god they found me!" Wilson yelled over the comm. "Help!"

"Wilson, where are you?" Jacob asked while Shepard and he exited the room.

"Server room B. Hurry! They're out of control!"

Jacob and Shepard doubled timed it up the stairs. Server room B was right at the top of the stairs. Wilson was sitting up against a crate.

"Jacob! Shepard! Down here! Bastards got me in the leg."

"Hold on, I'll get you some medi-gel," Kira said as she walked over to the medical locker. He took out several vials of medi-gel. Shepard went to Wilson and applied some medi-gel to his gun wound.

"Thanks, Shepard," he said as he got to his feet. "I guess that makes us even. I was trying to see if I could deactivate the security mechs from here when the mech got me in the leg."

"We weren't asking what you doing," Jacob said in an accusing tone. "You don't even have security mech clearance. You were in the bio-wing."

"Weren't you listening? I was trying to fix this. Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that?"

That didn't sit well with Kira, and she got a good look at the wound. She knew he was hiding something.

"I don't know who either of you are, so frankly you both suspicious to me," Shepard interrupted. "For now we get the hell out of here and then we sort things out."

"We need to find Miranda first."

"Forget about Miranda!" Wilson said. "She was over in D wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived."

"A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive."

"Then where is she? Why haven't we heard from her? There are only two explanations. Either she's dead or she's a traitor."

"She was guiding me earlier to safety, so that rules out traitor," Shepard said.

"Okay, maybe not traitor, but the chances of her being alive are slim. You're more important to get out alive than Miranda. We shouldn't risk going to look for-" The doors on the other side of the room opened revealing a group of mechs. "Ah, shit!"

The three ducked into cover. Wilson activated his omni-tool and overloaded the canisters, destroying the group of mechs.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Shepard ordered as she was walking to the door when Jacob chirped in.

"We took them down, but this is getting intense. Shepard, if I tell you who we're working for, will you trust us?"

"This really isn't the time, Jacob," Wilson cautioned.

"We're not going to get through this if he's expecting to be shot in the back."

"If you want to piss off the boss, then it's your head."

"The Lazarus project, the program that rebuilt you... Is a Cerberus initiative."

"I know," Shepard said in an irritated grumble.

"You do?" Jacob said while doing a double take. "How?"

She pointed to one of dozens of Cerberus emblems that littered the building. "You guys really need to know the term secret."

"Right... The Alliance gave you up for dead. Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back. Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now we need to work together. I just thought you deserved to know. Apparently I was too slow to tell you. Once we're off the station, we'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything. I promise."

"Dead?…..Let's just get out of here."

The three went into the shuttle bay. With the crates scattered all around. Jacob was able to use the crates with his biotics to crush a group of mechs effortlessly. While this happened both Wilson and Kira started to take out the mechs with blue rounds. When the last mech they went towards the launch room.

"Come on, the shuttle is right through-" The doors opened before him. Miranda stood there with an angry look on her face. "Miranda, I thought you were de-" Bang! Miranda fired a round in his neck.

"Dead?"

Kira moved quickly at Miranda and pinned her to the wall with a sadistic smile on her face and an unimpressed look on Miranda's

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob demanded aiming his weapon at Kira.

"My job," she replied plainly. "Wilson betrayed us all."

"We should have taken him in for questioning," Shepard said letting go of the Agent.

"Too risky. I spent two years on this project, and I wasn't about to risk it to bring him in."

"You further risked it by not," Shepard pointed out. "Now we have no idea if he was working for someone, if there are more agents, or what his motivations were. But then again nether can you when you report to the Illusive Man."

Miranda sighed. "Ah, Jacob. I should have known your conscious would get the better of you."

"Actually, he figured it out on her own," Jacob said.

"How?"

"Your trademarks are all over the station, Cerberus is not known for subtlety. Let's get out of here."said moving to the ship.

'Sorry pal, but I hope you got the info.' Kira thought as a spider walked up her leg and perched itself on her belt.

Kira then glanced over to Miranda and gave a sly smile. 'I know what you are...don't worry i'll find something.'

OOOOO

The shuttle flew away from the Lazarus station and made a jump towards its destination. Shepard stared out of the window of the shuttle.

"Before we meet with the Illusive Man, we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your condition," Miranda notified Shepard.

"Come on, Miranda," Jacob pleaded. "More tests? Shepard took down those mechs effortlessly. That has to be good enough."

"It's been two years since the attack," Miranda said. "The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions."

"Two years?," Shepard muttered.

Miranda looked to Jacob. "Start with personal history."

"Okay," Jacob relented. "Records show you where born on Amazonia to the Yukaki tribe. When you where old enough you joined the alliance and got a medal defending Elysium from Batarian slavers. Do you remember that?"

"A lot of lives depended on me holding that position. I did what I had to."

"However you wanted to put it, it was damn impressive. I had friends who were there. Satisfied, Miranda?"

"Almost. Let's try something more recent. Virmire. Where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility. You had to leave one of your squad mates behind to die in the blast."

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was killed in the blast," Jacob finished. "It was your call. Why did you leave him behind?"

"I left a friend of mine to die that day, and I did not do it casually. I had to save as many people as I could. Kaidan gave his life for the rest of the team. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to stop Saren. He died a hero."

"I understand, Commander. And I wasn't judging your decision. Everyone here at Cerberus knows that facility had to go."

"Shepard, think back to the Citadel," Miranda said, "after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren. What happened next?"

"Humanity was offered a spot on the Council. I recommended Captain Anderson for the position."

"Yes, Captain Anderson is now Councilor Anderson. Though from what I hear, he preferred life in the military."

"Still, good to know that the human Council member isn't going to put politics ahead of defence," Jacob commented.

"Your memory seems solid," Miranda said. "But there are other tests we should-"

"Come on, Miranda," Jacob said. "Enough with the quizzes. The memories are there and I can personally vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally."

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to hope the Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough."

'Well that was interesting. But why did she hold me?' Miranda thought as her legs closed together much tighter. 'Her arms where so powerful... strong... no stop no time for that concentrate fool.'

OOOOO

Shepard walked into a darkened room with a blue ring on the floor. As soon as he stepped onto the ring a scan activated and soon she saw the Illusive Man sitting in a chair in front of a view of a dying sun. TIM took a puff of his cigarette. "Commander Shepard," he said while releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"Illusive Man," Shepard said back. "I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."

"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what we know."

Smart, but cowardly.

"What exactly do 'you and I know'?"

"That our place in the universe is more fragile than we'd like to think. That one man—one specific man—is all that stands between humanity and the greatest threat in our brief existence."

"The Reapers."

"Good to see that your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

"Skip the pleasantries. You have tried to have me killed at least a dozen times during my investigation into Saren and now you're saying that I may be this galaxy's greatest hope for survival. A bit hypocritical, is it not?"

"I never issued an order for your death. Far from it. As humanity's first Spectre, you are far more valuable alive. The cells you attacked were following their own directives and thought you were an Alliance soldier trying to shut them down. I had no involvement in their attempts to kill you. I'd appreciate it if we focus on the now and look pass the feelings you may have for me or this organization."

"What are the Reapers doing that prompted you to bring me back?"

"We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but Humanity is under attack. While you've been sleeping, entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it is someone working for the Reapers. Just as Saren and the Geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself. You bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."

"Sovereign was trying to harvest all life in the galaxy."

"Tens of thousands of humans have gone missing. I'd say that fits the definition of harvesting. The attacks have been random and isolated. Blaming the attacks on mercenaries or pirates is simple for the Alliance."

It made sense that the Reapers would try going after the Humans first. Shepard hated to say it, "If what you say is true. That the Reapers are behind this... I'd consider helping you." He reminded himself over and over that this is just to get to the goal of taking this organization down.

"I'd be disappointed if you just took me at my word. I have a shuttle to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest Human colony to be abducted."

"Is this a volunteer job or am I being volunteered?"

"You always have a choice, Shepard. If you don't find what you're looking for, we can part ways. But first go to Freedom's Progress. Find any clues you can. Who's abducting the colonists? Do they have a connection to the Reapers? I brought you back. It's up to you to do the rest."

"Ok, I see where this is going. But mark my words what happens with me and anyone from your group is between us and non of your business."

TIM just smiled as Kira left the glowing. She looked around before taking the spider from her belt and opened up her omni-tool. She looked over several files of Cerberus operations and smiled.

"Oh Taking over Cerberus is child's play." she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitan Hannah Shepard just sighed as she sat with her coffee. Things where just going too fast all of a sudden, slavers on the rise, Cerberus activity increasing, merc gang attacks. Ugh she just never got used to it. Now rumours circulated that her daughter was still alive which brought back the fact that she might be insane. This interview she was having was just there to remind her of that. But mostly to find out what was happening with this genetic engineering, manipulation and tailoring.

What many people didn't know was that her daughter Kira took extensive schooling in this field and was incredibly talented which was thanks to her father. Jack Shepard was a geneticist who married Hannah, in some cases he regretted that due to her libido, not only that but she used him as a punch bag regularly. But he didn't care too much he loved her and she loved him, polar opposites but a perfect match.

Hannah brought her omni-tool to see the time.

'Ugh time to face the crowd's' she thought standing up and straightening out her uniform.

She walked out onto the stage where the crowd's cheered. All Hannah could do was wave a bit, she sat on a comfortable leather chair.

"Capitan Shepard good to have you here." Emily Wong said.

"Good to be here miss Wong." Hannah said.

"Well let's get this over with I know your on a tight schedule." Emily smiled. "So first off what are your thoughts on this predicted Reaper invasion your daughter Kira, said would happen before her untimely death."

Hannah leaned back in the chair she was in giving the question some thought.

"In truth I don't think that's impossible, I mean my ancestors went through a wormhole and ended up two decades in the past. So the though of a race of dreadnought sized killing machines isn't that far fetched as you might think. But the reason why I think people are calling my daughter crazy in that regard is because the thought of it is so scary they want to try and prove it false. But then again have we ever truly looked into the matter?" Hannah said.

"According to our sources the council just seemed to 'find' little evidence for it."

"Yes but that was the council, they maybe trying to hide said fact in order to keep the peace."

"Very true. Now there are rumours circulating that Kira was attending Oxford in genetics before joining the Alliance military. Have any comments on that?"

Hannah just sniggered at that.

"Yeah, she attended Oxford in that subject. Her father, my husband Jack is a genetic scientist and a very talented one at that. That talent found it's way into our daughter, she got the degree so that when she quits the alliance she'll have a back up. In fact Jack created a genetic tailoring device that we all know of to apply gene mods. Kira and Jack went a little further than that making one that can rewrite someone's genetic code."

"But isn't that against council law?"

"Yeah but you have to remember that the two lived on Amazionia while I hunt pirates. But even then it was small only allowing for rewrite animals like mice or rats. Kira created several animals, like a mouse snake and others."

"So she only did it on non sentient animals?"

"Yeah she even kept a cross between a leopard and a wolf that she for a few years before it died."

"Well sounds like an interesting animal. Final question before I let the floor take it. What are your thoughts of Kira still being alive and with Cerberus?"

Now this she had to give a lot of thought for.

"Well the fact that my daughter is alive is cause for celebration. But this thing with Cerberus... well she has always been vocal against human supremacists like Cerberus. For her to be with a group like that must be important for her attention, I mean this thing about colonies disappearing and that Cerberus is doing it. That doesn't sit right with me or Councillor Anderson for that matter. It just isn't their style, they are more of a black ops group than kidnapping a whole planet. Plus what our teams found on previous planet's it's hard to say that any known group could do it."

"Care to explain"

"Well in previous attacks there's normally some genetic material to work on even some tech, but with these attacks nothing. Just nothing even Jack doesn't know what could have caused it. But from what I've been able to find it could be one of two possibility's. The first is the Collectors, the second is a new race."

"Well I'm afraid that's all I have now I'll let the audience take over."

Hannah spent a good hour answering the audience's questions before heading back to her ship. On the way a marine in pink and white walked up to her and and saluted to which Hannah returned.

"Capitan, I'm Operations Chief Ashley Williams." Ash said.

"Ah Ash I remember you. My daughter told me a lot about you." Hannah said with a smile.

"Thanks ma'am but this isn't a social call. I've been ordered by Anderson to head to Horizon soon but he just needed to know why you where saying those things during the interview?"

"Mostly because they need the truth, weather they believe it or not it's up to them."

"I guess that's reasonable. Just contact Anderson and explain yourself."

"That's not going to be a problem. By the way Ash what do you think of Kira?"

"She's a strong and dependable woman. But her current situation... I don't think we can trust her."

"I can understand that but think Ash, Kira's like you dedicated to the alliance. But they don't believe her about the Reapers, Cerberus does and they have the funds to do it but she doesn't trust them. So does she have a choice?"

Ash had to admit that Hannah made a good point. She knew that the Reapers exists as much as Kira does. But if she joined her then she could kiss her Alliance career goodbye. Ash had always admired Kira even finding herself turned on just by looking at her Amazonian body. But even so should she leave the alliance to get Kira and destroy the Reapers? That was something she was still deciding.

OOOOO

The shuttle was on route to the colony of Freedom's Progress. "We should be there shortly," Miranda announced. "The Illusive Man put us under your command. Do you have any orders?"

"Our primary objective is to look for look for survivors-" Kira tarted to say.

"Highly unlikely," Miranda interrupted with a scoff. "No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted."

"Still it would be nice not to find another ghost town," Jacob commented.

"Miranda next time you interrupt me you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a whip," Shepard remarked. That made Miranda and Jacob sit a little straighter. "If there are no survivors, we need to find any signs of battle, scorch marks from a ship thruster, or any other evidence that may suggest what happened. We clear?"

"Yes, sir," they both said but Miranda said it with a hint of submission.

The shuttle soon landed and the three got off onto the landing platform. The three exited and brought their weapons up. They entered a nearby pre-fab unit, noting was out of place but on a nearby table was a meal. Interested Kira moved over to the food and held her hand over it.

"Still warm." she noted.

"Who gets up halve way through a meal?" Jacob asked.

Shrugging at the question Kria picked up a drumstick and rapidly chewed all the meat off of it before spitting out the bone. The other two just looked at her.

"What? I'm hungry."

"We ate before we came." Miranda said. "How can you still be hungry?"

"Dead for two year gives you quite an apatite." Kira answered.

Shaking her head Miranda and Jacob moved on with Kira following behind. They walked down a set of stairs and spotted a blast door the three approached it and the door started to to open. Once fully open three mechs on pre-fab units activated. Kira Miranda and Jacob heard it and took cover fast. Miranda was the first one to pop up and fired t the first mech with her burst fire but the armour gave her trouble. Jacob hover saw a few mechs coming from the right of them the side. He drew his shot gun and moved round the corner and fire at the mechs.

Kira quickly popped out of cover and fired with her rifle at the nearest mech in bursts. The armour did little against the rounds. The mech fell with a thud, Kira then turned to face Jacob who was struggling with a dog mech on him. She aimed at one of the dog's legs and fired. She it the leg gyro making the mech start to spin uncontrollably allowing Jacob to get a point blank shot off sending the mech flying a few feet away.

Kira helped him up earning small smile from him.

"Something's not right." Miranda spoke up with a noticeable red face. "On the other worlds there was nothing even security didn't activate. We're not alone here."

"Agreed, by the way Miranda why is your face red?" Kira asked.

"N..nothing of your concern." Miranda said blushing even more walking passed her. But as she did Kira heard a low buzz coming from the Cerberus agent.

'You kinky little slut.' Kira thought with a smile.

The three of them walked to another blast door which opened and two mechs behind thin cover activated but as they came up the three of them fired on them destroying them before they could fully activate. Happy with their work they approached the pre-fab door and entered. The door opened and they soon came face to face with a group of Quarrian weapons in their faces. However Kira didn't even bring up her pistol.

"Stop right there!" one of them said.

"Prazza you said you'd let me handle this." a familiar sounding female Quarrian said.

She turned to face the three only to stop in her tracks. "Wait Kira?"

Kira lowered Jacobs and Miranda's weapons.

"I'm not taking any chance with Cerberus operatives." Prazza said.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Tali ordered forcefully before turning to Kira. "Shepard is that... your alive?"

"Yes it's me, Cerberus rebuilt me, in return they asked me to take a look at these disappearing colonies."

Tali faced her soldiers again. "Weapons down Prazza whatever's going on I don't think we need another fight." she said before turning to Kira. "We came here looking for one of our own, his name is Veetor."

"What's he doing here?" Kira asked.

"He always liked the idea of helping a small settlement but he's always been unstable."

"What she means is..." Prazza was going to say but was interrupted.

"Normal oxygen has entered in his suit, that coupled with problems from his CO2 scrubbers and he's likely delirious from an infection." Kira said earning herself looks from her companions and the Quarrians.

"Yeah but when he saw us he ran and activated the mech's." Tali said.

"We could work together Tali."

"Agreed you need two teams to get passed the drones and mechs anyway." Tali nodded in agreement.

"Now we're working with Cerberus?" Prazza asked.

"No Prazza your working for me, if you can't deal with that go wait on the ship." Tali said sternly.

"My what ever happened to the shy Tali from her pilgrimage?" Kira asked with smile.

"She grew up." Tali said. "Keep in radio contact."

"Will do." Kira said as she and Tali walked through different doors.

Kira drew her rifle, she and her companions then moved forward. They pressed on as they came to a pre-fab section several drones attacked Kria rolled into cover with Miranda and Jacob following. The missile drones fired sending Miranda flying onto Kira making the two blush but as Miranda got up Kira felt something hard and round touch her leg. As it did it vibrated, Kira knew then that Miranda had a vibrator inside her. She mentally smiled because of this.

After a quick recovery Kira got her grenade launcher out and fired a high explosive at the drones. It detonated destroying all the drones. The three then made their way down, but that's when Tali chimed in on the comm.

"Kira Prazza went off on his own. I told him to wait but he wouldn't listen, he's planning to take Veetor away before you get here."

"Double time it!" Kira yelled.

They ran fast down a spiral staircase to the loading bay. The door was blasted open by two heavy mech's Tali and some of her team came through the hole firing on the mechs with all their might. Tali landed next to Shepard with smg in hand.

"Just like old time huh?" Kira asked

"Yeah just like old times." Tali smiled.

The blast door was soon blasted enough for the mechs to get through. The fist mech came in only to be met by a hail of lead. It's shields died allowing for Jacob and Miranda to use their biotics to weaken it's armour by using singularity blasts. Tali then overloaded it's systems causing it to blow, just then the other mech came though. It fired both it's machine guns pinning everyone down. A stray round hit Kira in the arm making her yelp in in pain.

That pissed her off. She quickly took out her launcher and fired at the mech's legs. It collapsed and crawled towards her. Kira fired another grenade fully destroying it. Both Kira's companions and Tali's team walked through the blast door and walked up to a group of wounded Quarian marines.

"Where's Veetor?" Kira asked the squad. One of them pointed to the pre-fab unit in the back of the area. Shepard, Jacob and Mirnda entered the pre-fab unit and saw Veetor typing away at a console.

"Veetor," Shepard called out.

Veetor babbled while typing. "Monsters... Mechs will protect..."

"I don't think he can hear you ," Miranda said.

Shepard activated hre omni-tool and waved it causing the screens to go into sleep mode. That broke Veetor's concentration. He turned around and stood up. Veetor was surprised to see Shepard, Jacob and Miranda. "Y-You're human. Where did you hide? How did they not find you?"

"Who didn't find him?" Jacob asked.

"T-The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

"I wasn't here, Veetor. I just got here." Kira said

"Then you don't know about the monsters. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor activated the console and security footage started playing.

"What is that?" Jacob asked when an insect-like alien walked by the camera.

"My god," Miranda gasped. "It's a Collector."

"A what?"

"They're this race that comes from a system past the Omega-4 relay. They come through and make trades with various organizations for unusual requests like a certain number of twins and people with genetic disorders. Since only they can use the Omega-4 relay, means they are able to manipulate them. If they are working for the Reapers, then this makes explains why they are harvesting the colonies."

"The seekers find you," Veetor said. "No one can hide. They freeze you and then the monsters take you away."

"What happened after that?"

"The monsters took them onto their ship and then they flew away. But they'll be back for me. No one escapes!"

"Thank you, Veetor. You were very helpful."

"I studied them. The monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omni-tool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetic. Dark energy."

"We got..." Miranda was about to say but Kira took hold of her and pined her to the wall.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Kira said before letting Miranda go.

"Give me a copy of the data, take what you know to the fleet they need to know as well." Kira said.

Veetor sent her a copy of the data just as Tali came in. She took Veetor away and with that the three made their way back to the ship to report. On the way Miranda felt even more submissive than usual. Kira was surly bringing out her submissive side and she lived it. But she needed to keep it a secret. She was developing feelings for Kira, submissive feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard's hologram appeared in front of The Illusive Man. "Shepard. Good work on Freedom's Progress. The Quarians forward their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

"Ever thought about playing nice once in a while as oppose to trying to kill everything in your path?" Kira asked.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration of what we do. Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat."

"Wonder why the Quarians perceive you as a threat?" She asked rhetorically. "Could have something to do with Cerberus trying to attack them."

"The Quarians were harbouring an asset of ours and we were only trying to get it back. We would have been open to talks, but they refused to play nice. I'd like to get back to the topic on hand, Commander. You've confirmed that the Collectors are the ones behind the abductions."

"But you already suspected as much."

TIM took a puff of his cigarette. "Yes. But we need evidence. The Collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When the transaction is complete, they disappear as quickly as they arrived; back beyond the unmapped Omega-4 relay. Until now we've had no evidence of direct aggression from them."

'Your hiding something,' Shepard thought.

"You're holding something back. How do you know the Reapers are behind this?"

"The evidence is buried in the data. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."

"If this is a war, I'm going to need an army. Or a really good team."

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready."

"Let me make one thing clear. If I make contact with any of my friends and if they are willing to join me, they will whether or not you have a dossier on them."

"Understood. You need all the help you can get on this mission. Though two things. First, go to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant Salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to how to counteract the Collectors' paralysing seeker swarms."

"And the second?"

"I found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust."

With that he cut the connection. Shepard heard footsteps behind her. She turned around a saw Joker give her a weak smile. "Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?" He waved for him to follow.

Shepard followed him up the stairs. "I can't believe it's you, Joker."

"Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced."

"I got lucky. With a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here?"

"It all fell apart without you, Commander. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone. Team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah, I joined Cerberus."

"Do you honestly trust The Illusive Man?"

"Well, I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren't all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly. And there's this. They only told me last night but she's still under construction."

Lights turned on one-by-one revealing the sleek ship below.

"It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"

"I guess we'll have to give her a name."

OOOOO

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob took their first steps on the Normandy looking around in awe. Kira took it all in as she looked around and neared the new galaxy map.

"Welcome to the Normandy SR2." Jacob said.

"Commander everything is progressing smoothly, It'll be a few hours before construction is complete. But afterwards I recommend we get the scientist Mordian Solus." Miranda said.

"Agreed, I maybe a geneticist but he has a pure scientific background." Kira said in agreement.

"Acquiring Professor Solus seems like the most logical option." a female voice then sounded.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

A blue hexagonal gridded orb appeared behind her as she turned to face it.

"I'm the Normandy's Enhanced Defence Intelligence, the crew refer to me as EDI for short." EDI said.

"Pilot's don't like it when someone takes over their ship, especially Joker." Kira said jokingly.

"Mr Moreau's talent's will not go to waste. I operate the cyber warfare and electronic warfare suites." EDI said before disappearing.

"Well that was enlightening." Kira said.

"I'll be in the armoury and Miranda will be in her office if you need us." Jacob said before saluting and the two of them walked off.

As they walked off Kira eyed a red haired woman standing in front of a terminal. Interested Kira walked up to the red head but before she could say anything the red head turned around and faced the commander with a cheery smile.

"Commander I'm yeoman Kelly Chambers. I'll be helping you with email's and helping around the ship as you need me." Kelly said.

"Well that's nice coming from a cute little thing like you." Kira said seductively making the yeoman blush.

"Thank you Commander, by the way as you know the ship is still under construction. They are still constructing the gym and media areas. But there are two more rooms that are undecided if you like you can say what you would like. Also you have messages on your terminal."

"Thank yeoman." Kira said before going over to her terminal.

Kira walked over to her terminal and logged on. The first thing she noticed was the amount of emails she'd got. Interested she looked inside the first one caught her eye. It was labelled 'To my daughter-from Jack Shepard.' Kira smiled and opened up the e-mail. If it was from her dad she knew it had to be interesting or something she needed.

'Kira if you are reading this then you must be alive. Listen you know the device we used to play with? Well I managed to make a larger one for you but it needs to be on a ship in order to work. Interested? Let me know love dad.'

Kira nearly squealed like a schoolgirl after reading the message. Ever since Jack learned of her 'interests' he wanted to help her as much as possible. So he worked on the device the two used to make new animals out of but this one was made for humanoid races. He was doing it to see the results but both of the knew that what Kira would be doing is illegal and immoral but the ones she planed to test on where immoral themselves and she would have plenty of them willing and or other wise.

But the thing they both knew of was that it would help all council races. She then typed up an email to her father letting him know she would be coming. Thinking about it further she needed room for it. She then looked over the list of items that the builders would be able to build. She ordered for a containment cell to held her subject's in. She got a reply saying that it would be ready in a few hours along with the other constructions.

Deciding to see the rest of the crew then came to mind.

Shepard finished speaking with most of the crew and headed for the med-bay. She wanted to introduce herself to the ship's doctor. Shepard walked inside and saw the grey-haired woman. She heard Kira enter and turned around in her chair. "Commander Shepard. I watched you die with the Normandy. It's so good to see you again."

"I'm shocked. You're on a Cerberus vessel?" Kira said staring at the Normandy's doctor.

"I am loyal towards fighting the Reapers and that's why I'm here. Helping in the battle anyway I could. And besides being a ship's doctor was always the best."

"Can't argue with that." Kira said as she spied Miranda quickly coming out of her room for something before heading straight back.

Chakwas followed Kira's look to Miranda and smiled.

"Well I feel sorry for Miranda now, she's on your sights and I know you like your mother. See someone you like even blackmail is an option."

"Well I am an Amazon, see ya later doc." Kira said as she walked out and towards Miranda's office.

She knocked once but there was no answer. She knocked again but once again there was no answer, so she pressed her ear against the door and heard the sound of moaning coming from inside. Smiling Kira then opened the door and quickly entered before closing the door again. She looked directly at the source of the moaning. Miranda was sitting in her chair wearing a leather blindfold and her suit around her ankles.

One hand was working on her breast while the others was working on a vibrator that was inside her. She cried out in pleasure making Kira ware an evil smile before locking the door. Miranda was so engorged in pleasure she didn't know Kira was in the room. The Commander waked up to Miranda leaned in and kissed the operative. Miranda was shocked that she stopped moving but Kira grabbed her arms very quickly and tied them together with some rope.

Miranda tried to kick but did little as Kira punched her in the gut forcing her to stop moving but Miranda just grunted in masochistic pleasure. Her hands where then brought over her head and tied to the one of the chair legs. She tested her bonds but it did little. Kira then removed her suit fully before rummaging around Miranda's office and finding more rope and a gag. Smiling she then fitted the gag in Miranda's mouth before working on tying her legs to the chair.

Kira then backed off a bit to look at her handiwork and smiled. She slid her own shirt off and leaned over so that her skin touched Miranda who moaned as it happened. Kira leaned in ans started to kiss and lick Miranda's neck. Her right hand then drifted to Miranda's nearest tit and started to rub it making the operative moan even more. Her other hand found it's way to Miranda's vibrator which she removed before her hand slid in.

Miranda cried out in pleasure as she did. Kira moved up to Miranda's ear and started to lick around it before give it a gentle bite. That sent Miranda off making her arch her back and cum violently. Kira smiled as Miranda started to calm down she got off Miranda and opened her flies. Her hard 7ich dick fell out and she approached Miranda and stroked her dick on her lower lips. Realising what wa about to happen she struggled in her bonds.

'No... no they are going to... to... fuck me... just fuck me.' she thought.

Kira slid her dick into Miranda forcing the operative to arch herself as she received the dick inside her.

'So big.. just so big.' she thought as the dick started to move.

The dick was go good inside her that she lost all train of thought as she got fucked. What she didn't know was that it was the commander who was fucking her. Kira moved her hips gently to savour the pleasure but slowly her tempo increased as her hands leached on to Miranda's breasts and began rubbing them before her mouth leached onto her nipple and began sucking. Miranda was being pleasured in several places and her limit was being reached.

Kira was also reaching hers. Miranda had her dick in her like a vice and it felt so good. He clenching feeling so good. It caused her movement to increase faster and faster. Miranda squirmed in her bonds as her climax was coming fast. Soon Kira grunted as she came, her sperm flowed into Miranda with force making her cum there and them. But the heat make her cum again. Her body relaxed as shock soon disappeared.

Kira then removed the blindfold. Miranda's eyes widened at Kira's naked body, she tried struggling in her bonds but it did little.

"Well Miss Lawson that was a good fuck, but I have a deal for you." Kira said making Miranda stop moving and looked at her.

"If you don't want this to get out or the fact that you wore a vibrator on our last mission, you have do do what I say agreed?"

Miranda nodded in response, this would affect her reputation if it go out so doing what Kira says is the best idea.

"Good, from now on you are my personal slave,"

or maybe not.

"When I call I expect you to come. It could be for anything but if you don't come I cannot say when the video's will be released but they will. When you come to my room and there is no one else there you must strip immediately, but if there are people there you may wait until they leave to strip. Whenever someone comes in and you are naked go into my shower and keep quite until they are gone. Now when I want sex you cannot refuse is that understood?"

Miranda was regretting her decision but what else could she do? She nodded in response.

"Good now I'll untie you, but I'll give you your first order. When we get to Omega when we have Mordian you must find the nearest Tattoo parlour have have both of your nipples pierced and have the word slave tattooed on your lower back. You will then go to a sex shop and buy three collars that you like the look of and a chain leash. Do you understand?"

Miranda felt horny at the thought of being pierced and nodded. Kira then untied the operative and slid her top back on. But before she could leave she turned to her and smiled.

"And before I forget no more masturbating and buy yourself a chastity belt otherwise..." Kira didn't finish the sentence but gave an evil smile that sent shivers down Miranda's spine.

OOOOO

The Normandy came in slowly to dock with an alliance space station. Normally Cerberus ships would be shot on sight but the chief scientist ordered otherwise. The docking clamps engaged and the airlock cycle engaged. A group of scientists and engineers waited at the airlock on the station's side. The airlock opened and Kira stood in the way wearing her casual uniform. A man in in his late fifties walked forward with a smile.

"Ki..." but before he could finish.

"Dad!" Kira yelled jumping on to her dad.

Jack was held tightly around the middle by his daughter. She squeezed him tightly as he struggled.

"Kira...can't... breath..." Jack said as the sound of bones braking could be heard making the others wince.

He fell limp, Kira looked at her dad and her eyes widened.

"Ahhh dad... wake up!" she said a he slapped him from cheek to cheek.

"Is this normal?" one of the scientists asked.

"Well maybe for the Shepard's especially those two." another said.

OOOOO

Once Jack had recovered he and Kira went to his office for a quick chat but his cheeks where still red from where Kira slapped him.

"Sorry dad." Kira said apologetic.

"It's ok honey, your just like your mother. Heh in so many ways." Jack said smiling as he brought some coffee to her.

She took it and had a quick sip of it. "Sorry for dyeing on you and mom but... two years. If I had known..."

Jack sat next to Kira and hugged her. "Don't worry honey, all that matters is that you're back. That's all a parent like me could ask for."

"Thanks dad." Kira said with a smile. "By they way you may get grand kids."

Jack beamed at her.

"There a woman on the Normandy, her name is Miranda Lawson. She's my second in command but recently I found her doing some not appropriate so in exchange for me to keep quiet she's my slave."

"Your evil Kira."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria sat back in her chair as she looked over Afterlife with a keen eye. The human and Asari dancers moved their bodies with a balletic grace that few dancers could and seduction of which they where masters of. Omega was hell but it was her hell and she ruled it with a cast iron fist and one rule, 'Don't fuck with Aria.' and everyone knew it. The ones who didn't never lasted too long after finding out.

Just then a purple skinned Asari walked up to Aria. She wore a shirt with the sides around her belly missing and a strap connecting the top to the skin tight trousers she wore.

"Mother we've identified a ship coming in." she said.

"Astrid ships come and go please tell me why this one is more interesting." Aria said to her daughter with an unimpressed tone.

"The Capitan ID of the ship is Kira Shepard who is supposed to be dead mother." Astrid said.

Aria's eye twitched a bit. She hated the Shepard family, this was because shortly after the First contact war Aria had some dealings with Slavers but that didn't last long. This was due to Hannah Shepard practically stopped most slave trade roots stopping a lot of money coming to Aria never came. Hannah also cut merc surplus lines cutting some supplies coming to Omega. Then there was Kira. When Astrid was sent to Oxford to get more girls for Afterlife but Kira found out.

Talk then spread through of screaming coming from Kira's room and Astrid was absent from hers. The next day Astrid just said that she was at the pub and her legs where wobbly due to her lack of experience with human alcohol. But others thought otherwise.

"Thank you Astrid, Moklan go greet Shepard when she comes." Aria ordered.

OOOOO

Miranda shook as she entered the new room on the Normandy named as the Gene room. By order of the commander no one was allowed in unless invited. The place didn't even have camera's for EDI but did have have a comm. The Commander was being incredibly secretive about the room and the joined containment cells. She also ordered that if they go on a mission and people where still alive bring them to ship but heavily sedated.

All of it confused the crew but they didn't question it at least not for the time being. Miranda entered and saw that the room was split. On the side she was coming in was a glass window looking onto a medical bed with a rail over it holding a light of some kind. She also noticed a desk piled with holo pads and a control panel where Kira was. Kira turned to see Miri and smiled.

"Miri welcome." she said.

"Shepard why did you ask me here." Miranda asked.

"First off it 'Mistress' when we are alone. This beauty," she indicated to the device in the other room. "is from my father. It's a genetic manipulator. It allows me to change or add things in humanoid bodies."

Mira didn't take too long to figure out what Sheppard was planning to do. Fear and arousal filled her as she though of having her body changed.

"Don't worry Miri be good I'll turn you into a Futa."

Now that made her horny, just the tough of having a dick like her mistress. That would please the both of them. She was then told to strip, she did with ease because all she wore was her bodysuit and no undergarments due to her mistress orders. Once naked the two entered the device room and Miranda lay on the bed. As she lay down Kira cuffed Miranda's ankles then her wrists. A glass dome then came from one side of her and locked on the other side.

"Don't worry Miranda the cuff are so that there is little movement and the dome is to prevent anything from interfering with the scan." Kira said before walking into the control room.

The door sealed shut behind her as she picked up a holo pad and turned the comm on.

"Miri can you hear me." Kira asked.

Miranda nodded making Kira smile.

"Good not lets begin." Kira began typing things onto the pad. "Genetic scan one subject Miranda Lawson age of 35 and a biotic. Top physical and mental condition. Beginning basic scan."

The light above Miranda turned on and started to move up and down her body scanning her up and down. The light was warm, Miranda looked at her shoulder as it was scanned to see it was like an x-rey scan. Whatever tech Kira was using it was seriously advanced. She looked over at her mistress who had a confused and interested face on. The scan stopped and Kira looked up.

"Miranda who made you?" Kira asked bluntly.

"My father, he created be using DNA from someone who I don't know." Miranda answered.

"Well it shows, your DNA is the strongest I've ever seen. If I' reading this right your father must have used DNA from several races even Turrian."

"That I had no idea about." Miranda answered with surprise.

"Of course you wouldn't but it makes sense. According to this you'll live twice as long as a human, your skin will repair itself twice as fast, as far as I can see Miri your perfect except for your womb and that just won't do."

Miranda suddenly heard the sound of gas filling up inside the dome she struggled but the gas moved fast ans she unintentionally inhaled it. Her eyes stated to become heavy and her mind became sleepy. She couldn't stay awake for long and fell asleep. As soon as she did an arm came up from her side and pressed itself on her arm. It then extracted some blood and skin tissue before going back.

"Subject is ready for procedure of modification to her reproductive system. DNA seems valuable for project, but need to test for uses. Recommend more testing on Miri's DNA for recommended uses."

OOOOO

Miranda slowly awoke and looked around. She was back in her room. Her head felt like it was going a mile a minute, she slowly sat up but as she did she could feel her chest weighing her down a bit and something large and curricular touched her thigh. She looked at her chest to see that she now had DDD's. Eyes widening she sat up and looked at her body. Looking in the mirror the only things different about her body where her tit's and a 7ich dick hanging between her legs.

Her mind buzzed about her new change sure she like it but Kira did it with out her permission. She then realised her deal with Kira she couldn't do anything otherwise her secret will be out. But there was something she needed to know, unknown to Kira Miranda placed a bug in the gene room to see what she was doing. She walked over to her computer and activated the bug.

On screen she could see Kira operating the controls of the machine.

"Bone weave is complete, the marrow has twisted along the inner lining of the bones making it stronger to breaking. The nano carbon in the bone can also prevent the bone from breaking." Kira said as she typed in something on the holo pad.

Interested Miranda turned the camera over to look at the device room. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw a skeleton laying on the bed.

'What is she doing?' Miranda thought.

"Miranda's bone and marrow is a good start but I have no idea the effects of it. Perlimaray tests show that it would be best for more testing."

Now that confused her. Why would Kira have her bone marrow or bone tissue, more to the point why would she need them? Kira then turned of the machine and left. Miranda turned off her console and went to bed.

OOOOO

Shepard, Jacob and Miranda Exited the Normandy only to meet a Salarian. Who was pushed off my a Batarian named Molkan before telling Shepard that she needs to go see Aria in afterlife. Shepard shook her head as the Batarian walked away. She then spotted a yellow armoured merc who had cornered a Batarian. She walked over to him as he punched the Batarian's gut making him go down he looked at Shepard.

"Please help." he asked.

"No one said you can talk jackass." the merc said kicking the Batarian in a thigh northern British voice.

"So you must be Zaeed." Shepard said.

The merc turned to face Kira. "Yeah that me, you must be commander Shepard then. Boy when they say your an Amazon your a textbook Amazon."

"You want me to kill you?" Kira asked obviously offended.

"Nah, Cerberus said that your going after the Collectors you'll need all the help you can get. Thit reminds me did Cerbrus talk about our deal?"

"No they didn't."

"Figures, there's a mining planet named Zorya it's been taken over by the Blue suns I've been contracted to take them out."

"We can make room for that but expect delays." Kira said.

"I wasn't expecting anything less."

The Batarian then tied to make a run for it but Zaeed shot him in the making him go down.

"See ya on the ship Shepard. "Zaees said leaving.

Shepard needed intel to find Mordin Solus and Archangel. They walked through to Afterlife despite the crowed. As they entered the club loud music met their ears as they walked over to Aria's pedestal. She went up the stairs and saw a purple Asari overlook her club. As Shepard approached, the guards raised their weapons.

"Not another step," Aria said.

"Hold still while I scan you," the Batarian guard said as he began scanning the commander.

"If your looking for weapons your not doing a good job." Kira said bring up her pistol.

The Batarian's omni-tool beeped. "She's clean."

Aria turned round and looked at Kira with an interested eye. "Can't be too careful that could be anyone in that lovely skin of yours." Aria said.

"Fair point, and don't worry I won't fuck with you if you don't fuck with me." Kira said making Aria smile and sit down on her couch.

"So what can I do for the dead Spectre hero?" She asked.

"I'm looking for two people. The first is Mordin Solus."

"The Salarian doctor? The last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is shoot you."

"You know him?"

"He used to be a part of the Salarian STG. He came here to open a clinic."

"And what's this about a plague?"

"A disease that kills everyone except for humans."

"Humans are immune?"

"Apparently. You can take a shuttle down to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in though."

"Who is the second person?"

"Archangel."

Aria shifted in her seat and her face expressed a mixture of anger, disgust and fear. "You and half of Omega."

"Half of Omega?"

"Archangel started up a vigilante corp. here on Omega. And it is... very successful."

"Tell me about this group."

"He started up operations here on Omega roughly two years ago and since then has been a pain in the ass for every slaver, drug runner, and mercenary group. He's reckless and idealistic. Though he hasn't come after me yet, so he's not a fool."

"Well, I'm here to recruit Archangel."

"Interesting. You'll make a lot of enemies siding with him. Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse are planning a coordinated assault on their home base. If you want to reach him, try going to the recruiting station down the stairs."

"Thanks for the help," Shepard said.

"Let's see if you're still thankful once the mercenaries find out you're there to help out Archangel."

Shepard walked down the stairs to Jacob and Miranda. "We'll go after Mordin first."

Aria watched as Shepard walked away ans smiled. 'fist your money then your life whore.'

Near by Astrid saw her mothers face and knew what it meant. She had to do something soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hackett pinched his noise as as another colony report reached his desk. Now it was just getting annoying, nothing not a thing gave him a clue as to who was behind it or even alliance Intel for that matter. This whole thing never made much sense to him. Just then a female alliance officer entered.

"Admiral a report came in form Arcadia station." she said making Hackett look up. "Apparently Commander Shepard who was though dead went there at the request of her father Jack."

"Well that's not much of a surprise that family was always close." Hackett answered.

"But sir Kira had a genetic device installed in her ship."

That got his interest. "A genetic device... is she doing it?"

"Doing what sir?"

"A project that may just help us all."

OOOOO

"No Jacob mind reading is a kind of genetic but it involves brain evolution. If you want to look into that try the Alliance Psi-ops programs. But if your talking about abilities like Cryokenisis then it might be possible on the genetic level but only if the brain and nerves are attuned to that frequency." Kira said as the three of them made their way to the quarantine zone.

"Ah, well that's always confused me." Jacob admittedly said.

"Don't worry it's easy to get the mix between ESP and powers."

Miranda shook her head, ESP and powers like cryokenisis where just fiction. They couldn't happen in real life, it just couldn't. All it was was just make believe fantasy. As they approached the quarantine zone they could hear a woman and a guard auguring. They passed a Batarian preacher who was peaching about the end of the world. Miranda saw Kira's hand twitch as if she was going to hit him but she held back.

Miranda knew Kira's annoyance with religion. Most of the Amazon's where Atheist, this was mostly due to the fact that after their ancestors fought off several majority religious groups who where trying to take over. By force. While afterwards they started a secular set of rules for each tribes and clan's. However religion didn't die but became unimportant.

"Humans can't get the plague now let me get my stuff before looters get it." a woman said.

"But it affects every other race out there and we're not taking chances." the guard said.

"It's a cross species virus?" Kira said standing near the guard.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to get to to find Mordian Solus."

"The Salarian? Yeah he's still there helping plague victims from what I've heard."

"Look your going to stay here until everyone dies or the plague dies. And we don't know hoe long that will be let me in and I can deal with it for you."

"You want to try and stop it? Why not, I'll radio ahead."

"Thanks." Kira said as she walked passed but the woman was too pleased.

"Wait your letting them go in?" she asked.

"You don't have a grenade launcher lady." the guard answered.

Kira just shook her head as she drew her rifle. They came to a barricade and two troopers popped up before lowing their weapons. The three then made their way to the main Quarantine area. They could hear voices up ahead, Kira signalled to the other two to slow down. Pressing her back on the wall they slowly moved forward to see two Blue suns troopers throwing a body onto a fire. Kira signalled for Jacob to move up.

He moved to one of the platforms with burning bodies on. Kira then aimed and fired on the nearest trooper. The force of the round hit then trooper sending him on his back. Jacob then grabbed the other trooper and brought him into the fire as Kira and Miranda came down and finished off the first trooper. Kira looked in the fire only to see all other races but not human. Kira then turned to see a coughing Batarian.

"Hey you ok?"

"Humans'..*cough* bad enough you infect us with this plague now you lack the decency to wait until I die to steal my positions."

Kira shook her head and bent down. "Is there anything I can do."

"BACK AWAY!" he yelled pulling out a pistol making Kira back away a bit. "Your kind has already done too much already. Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult."

"Human didn't create this plague." Kira insisted.

"Lies drip from your mouth like blood drips from my sores. The prof is there for all to see. Your species is the only one that does not succumb to the virus. Yours, and the wrenched Vorcha."

That didn't sound too out of place to Kira. She wasn't fully knowledgeable on biohazrd but she did know a bit due to the nature of genetics. But she knew for a fact that aside from some 20th and 21st century testing due to the Geneva convention viruses where practically illegal. Even the alliance now condemns any such product. But why was this Batarian so fixated that humans did it? But she couldn't waste much time.

"I need to find Mordin Solus."

"Humans looking for the human sympathiser. I hope the Vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground. I hope... hope... damn it. Damn you. Can't..."

He was going and Kira couldn't stand by and do nothing. "Hey stay with me." she said as she activated her omni tool and administered some medi gel. "This won't stop the virus but it may help."

The batarian started to stand. "You helped me. Why?"

"It's what I do, I don't know if I can find a cure but at the very least I'm going to try."

"Your words *cough * sound …. sincere. Maybe it'd the fever but as you what have I got to lose? What do you wish to know?"

"First off why do you think humans are behind this plague?"

"The Plague is too potent to be natural to be a naturally occurring virus. Airborne transmission between numerous species. Near perfect mortality rate? It had to be created in a lab. And since humans are the only species there is only one logical conclusion."

"But aren't the Vorcha immune to the plague? Maybe they're using it to take over the district?"

"Vorcha are immune to disease. A human created plague wouldn't affect them. But if the Vorcha created the virus why wouldn't it affect humans? Besides the Vorcha aren't smart, to create a plague they're scavengers. Sorry human you may not want to believe it but all evidence points you your race."

Kira stroked her chin thinking. "Not true.. like you said the Vorcha are scavengers."

"So?"

"So would it be so far fetched if the Vorcha found a virus like this, aside for providing a scapegoat it also allows them to take over the district. Even if they where smart enough to create a virus like this humans wouldn't necessary be affected. Why? Because of our diverse genetic background prevents the same thing that happens to other species happen to us."

The batarian gave it some thought, his eyes widened in realization. "Your...your right ugh how could I be so stupid. Sorry human."

"It's ok these thing happen. Can you tell me where Mordin is?"

"He's at the far side of the district."

"I'll send someone here. Just stay put."

The batarian nodded and slummed back down to relax. The three moved through a corridor to see a Blue sun's barricade, Kira drew her grenade launcher and approached the barricade. The barricade blew sending steel all over. Jacob and mirand them came up and finished off the remaining Blue suns.

The three moved up to to a double corner, Kira signalled for the other two to move on the bottom corner while she moved on top. Miranda and Jacob took cover without drawing attention to themselves. Kira positioned herself on the balcony above the two and drew her sniper rifle. Looking down the scope she saw at least 10 vorcha and a few verran.

"Ok 10 Bloodpack vorcha two with flamers and three verran." Kira whispered into the comm. "When I shoot then open up."

Kira moved the rifle taking her time to find a good target. Just then three vorcha with a flamer unit came into sight. Her lip curled into a small smile and aimed at the flamer tank. She pulled the trigger and the round hit the tank causing it to leak. But before anyone could find out what was happening she fired again with a flame round causing the tank to blow taking out the flame vorcha and the ones surrounding him.

Both Jacob and Miranda then popped out of cover and fired their respective weapons. Only 6 vorcha remained and Miranda killed on as it charged on her while Jacob used singularity on a flame vorcha who got too close. And finished him off with a fire shotgun round. The Vorcha exploded sending a verran flying into a wall. Kira took a shot at a verran witch skidded across the floor as Kira ejected the heat sink.

Miranda then left cover pistol in hand looking around for any more Vorcha. Just then a hail of lead forced her to take cover allowing for Kira and Jacob to finish them off. The three then regrouped ans made their way round the counter and down a flight of stairs to Mordin's clinic. They enter to find the place full with both humans and non humans.

She walked up to the two doctors at the counter. "I'm looking for Mordin Solus"

"He's in the back. We need all the help we can get."

In the back of the clinic were more mech guards. A salarian was talking to himself, discussing various chemicals and delivery methods for the cure.

"Mordin Solus?" Kira asked

Mordian took a scan on the commander before turning back to his work. "Human. Don't recognize you from area. Too well armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else? Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague! Investigating possible use as a bioweapon. No, no. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldier, not scientist. Hired guns? Maybe. Looking for someone? Yes, but who. Someone important. Valuable. Someone with secrets. Someone like me."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion and pity was on her face. "I'm Kira Shepard, and I'm on a critical mission and I need your help."

"What mission? No, too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"Ever hear of an organization called Cerberus?"

"Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans."

"We're tracking down the Collectors."

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at environment control centre. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

The ventilation in the room shut off. "Why can't anything ever be simple?" Miranda complained.

"The vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before everyone suffocates. Here take plague cure. One more thing. Daniel, one of my assistants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back."

"I can't promise anything, but if I see him, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you. Told him not to go. But he's smart. Bright future. I hope."

Miranda took Mordin's cure and put them into a bag and slung it over her shoulder. The three then left the clinic. They made their way up a flight of stairs. But as they made it to the top they came under fire almost immediately. Kira mentally groaned in annoyance as she drew her grenade launcher. She left cover fire fired it twice taking out at least four of the vorcha and one of the krogan's who was there before she went back into cover.

Some of the vorcha tried to flack around the side. Miranda saw it and left cover fast firing her smg constantly forcing them back. She took cover once again, she glanced over at Kira who just fired a concussive round sending a Krogan on its back before setting it on fire with a few rounds. Smiling she took out a flame vorcha which blew and killed several vorcha around him.

The three then moved up to another pillar before checking the area they then heard shouting. "Please... I'm telling you the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you."

A batarian held Daniel up by the collar. "We know you're spreading the plague virus. We saw the vials in your bag."

"No! Those vials contain the cure. Please... you have to believe me."

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers. That should loosen your-" the lead said before the door opened and Kira came out holding her rifle.

"Look out!" shouted one of the other batarians in the back as he drew his assault rifle.  
"Don't move! One more step and we kill your friend."

"I know you're scared. Of the vorcha. Of the plague. But this man isn't to blame. If he was spreading the virus, why would he come into vorcha territory? They're immune." Kira said.

"She's right. It doesn't make any sense." agreed one of the batarians."

"If we release the prisoner, will you let us go?"

"Yes."

"Let him go" said the leader. The batarians left the room. "Human nobility. I didn't know such a thing existed." he muttered as he left.

"Thank you" said Daniel. "I thought they were going to kill me. Did Mordin send you to find me?"

"The professor needs help back at the clinic. He has too much work and not enough volunteers."

"Yeah, ok. I'll go right away. I owe you... well... everything."

Daniel left and the three entered the main life support area. A vorcha tied to approach them but Kira shot him dead in the head.

"JACOM MAIN CONTOLES AT THE FAR END. MIRANDA ACTIVATE THE FANS ON THE RIGHT I GOR LEFT." Kira yelled.

Kira jumped over a flight of stirs onto the left platform leading to the left set of fans while Jacob charged up shotgun in hand. While Miranda stood looking at the vorcha with fire in her eyes.

OOOOO

Mordin looked up as the sounds of life support came on. He smiled as he closed his omni-tool down.

"Shepard let's see if your project works." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blue Sun driver dropped Kira, Mordan and Zaeed off at the base camp where the three companies of mercenaries gathered. A Batarian walked up to the three. "About time they send us someone who looks like they can take care of themselves. Did the recruiter give you any details?"

"He was a little sketchy," Shepard answered.

"We wouldn't get any recruits if they knew the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"Freelancers are getting slaughtered. Archangel used to have an entire squad but we took care of them but he's smart. Barricaded the lower entrance so we can't get through. But he knows we got him cornered. Go see Sergeant Cathka. He'll fill you in on the attack plan." The Batarian walked away.

"In is going to be easy," Zaeed remarked. "Out is going to be a bitch."

"We'll figure something out as soon as we get into the fortress. Come on."

"I have analysed all possible routes to Archangel and all but one is blocked off," EDI chimed in over the comm.

"Guess, we're going in with the mercs."

"It's best to look for ways to impede the mercenary forces for the upcoming battle," she added.

They entered in through the first doorway to see several Eclipse mercs sitting at a table. Shepard approached the table.

"You need something?" one of the Salarians mumbled.

"You lead the Eclipse?"

"You figured that out by yourself? I'm Jareth. I run Omega's Eclipse. What do you need freelancer?"

"Why is Eclipse after Archangel?"

"Archangel and his gang of vigilantes have been making things very difficult for Eclipse here on Omega. Eclipse controls around 20% of Omega, but since Archangel arrived, our control is questioned."

"This sounds more personal than that."

"He raided one of my transports last month and killed two of my best operatives. One of them was my brother so yeah... This is personal."

"That's all I need to know."

"Fine," he sighed.

Shepard was about to exit the room when she saw a datapad. The mercs in the room weren't looking in their direction so Shepard snatched the datapad and walked out.

"What's on the datapad?" Zaeed asked.

Shepard quickly scanned it. "Looks like these groups are going after Aria after Archangel. She would probably like to know about this."

"It pays to be on her... good side, I suppose."

A door to their left opened revealing a lot of mechs. "Wait here," she said to the two.

The doors closed behind her as she approached the terminal with an evil smile. She knew a few good hacking techniques. It was a simple think for her to hack the YMAR mech.

Shepard exited the room. "Mechs' IFF has been over-written."

"Nice," Zaeed commented. "As soon as they turn on the mercs will take the fire."

The three exited the hallway and went through the door across from them only to come face to face with a Blood Pack merc. "You're in the wrong room freelancer."

"You run Blood Pack." Kira jokingly said

The Krogan heavily sighed. "Yes, I run Blood Pack on Omega. I'm Garm. Ask your questions and go."

"What is your deal with Archangel?"

"He's been costing me business and men on Omega and making me work for my money. And he's a Turian which makes him slightly worse to look at than you."

"That's all."

"'Bout time."

Shepard and his squad moved forward and to where the Blue Suns leadership was holed up. "Get this freelancer out of here," the Batarian merc yelled. "I don't have time for this shit!"

"I just have a few questions."

"Gentlemen, get this scum out of my face."

"Tarak, what's eating your ass?" Zaeed said.

"Zaeed?"

"You two know each other?" Kira asked with interest.

"We crossed paths on occasion. Since when do you work for so little?"

"Since when were you a goddamn mad man?" Zaeed quipped.

"It's Archangel! This guy's going to kill me. Already almost did."

"That bad, eh?"

"Worse! Look Zaeed, I have to deal with this shit. Gentlemen talk to these guys. Answer whatever questions they have. Good to see you. And who knows, maybe you'll fix my problem?"

"Anything's possible."

"Good thing you know him," a red haired dark skinned female Human merc said to them. "Tarak hates having to hire freelancers. What do you need to know?"

"What did Archangel do to agitate the Blue Suns?"

"He hounds and harass us non-stop. We worry that every job is a trap now. Will he know when this meeting is? Will this shipment disappear? How many men will we lose this time? Tarak has had enough. And I don't blame him."

"What do you know about him?"

"He's a Turian vigilante who always shows up at the worse possible time to screw with our work. He can't die soon enough. This isn't about just killing a pain in the ass. It's about telling Omega that no one messes with the Blue Suns and that no one is invincible."

"That's... all I need to know." Kira said getting a good look at the woman.

Despite the Blue suns outfit Kira could tell that the woman was quite strong and able. She might be good for the project if she survive.

Shepard and her squad walked over to the gun ship. There were several mercs who were standing in front. "Cathka?" she asked.

The middle soldier nodded behind him. A Blue Suns Batarian merc stood up and de-polarized his visor. "Sergeant Cathka. You must be the group Salki mentioned. You're just in time."

"Were you waiting?"

"We're waiting for the infiltration team's signal. You have any questions before you go?"

"Are you leading the assault?"

Cathka laughed. "Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just plan the attacks and fix the damn gunship. You freelancers get the privilege of-" The display on his terminal changed which got his attention. "Check, Bravo team! Go! Go! Go!"

Bravo team, the soldiers they just passed, walked away.

"Archangel has quite a surprise waiting for him. But that means no more waiting for me. I have to get this gunship to a hundred percent before Tarak decides he needs her again." He polarized his visor and went to the gun ship.

Shepard walked up to him from behind. The Batarian turned around too see a fist flying toward him. The impact of the fist on his skull nearly killed him."Your working too hard." Shepard quipped before she snapped the Batarian's neck.

Shepard's squad followed behind Bravo team. "Archangel is going to be in trouble," Mordin noted.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Zaeed asked out loud.

They hopped over the barricade. The Freelancers started fired on the balcony causing a Turrian in blur to take cover. As soon as a grenade exploded near him he moved from cover and fired at a Freelancer then snap-shot another one. Shepard cracked her knuckles. "Time to give these mercenaries a little surprise of our own. Open fire."

Mordin fired an incineration blast at an unshielded merc. Zaeed fired a concussion round at another.

"Shit, they're with Archangel!" one of the mercs yelled out. He turned around to return fire, but Shepard was already on him, she jumped on him and snapped his neck before bringing up her assault rifle

Shepard's squad entered inside the base. She saw a merc setting a bomb. She charged up and tackled him down she skidded away from him as he got up Kira flipped on her chest and filled the freelancer with lead. Jumping to her feet she then signalled the other two to follow her up the stairs where they found three freelancers trying to pry the door open. Sighing Kira tossed a grenade next to their legs. It blew sending body parts in different directions.

The door panel turned green. Shepard and the others entered inside and saw a Turian clad in blue armour. "Archangel?"

The Turian signalled to wait a minute. A freelancer peeked around a corner and got shot in the head. The Turian turned around and rested his sniper rifle next to him. He reached for his helmet and removed it. Archangel let out a small chuckle.

"Kira I though you where dead."

"Well hell can't keep me for long," Shepard quipped smiling.

"True."

"I kind of figured you were Archangel."

"Well it'd the name the mercs gave for 'all my good deeds. I don't mind it but please it's just Garrus to you."

"So why Omega?"

"I got sick of C-Sec. Things just got worse after the battle of the Citadel. I wasn't able to help anyone. Here on Omega it is simple. All you need to do is point and shoot. "

"Well we're here now getting out wont be as easy."

"True enough that bridges has saved my life funnelling those witless idiots in the scope. But it works both way's they'll slaughter us if we try to cross but with the three of you I say we hold our ground wait for a crack in their defences then take our chances it's not a perfect plan but it's a plan."

"Just like old times," Kira smiled.

"Indeed lets see what they're up too." Garrus said walking to the edge and looked though the scope. "Humm looks like they know their infiltration team failed have a a look. Scouts Eclipse I think."

Garrus passed the rifle to Kira who looked down the scope to see a few mechs come over the wall. She aimed at one of them and fired blowing it's head off.

"More than scouts one less to deal with now."

"Yeah I'll stay up here I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You can do what you do best."

Kira smiled and took cover with the other two members of her team to take cover with her as Eclipse troopers and mechs came over the wall. Kira drew her own sniper rifle while Zaeed aimed his newly acquired Vindicator rifle down range and Mordin clicked on his incineration rounds. Kira and Garrus fired their snipers on the mechs that came over whittling down the Eclipse forces.

A fatal flaw in their plan the Eclipse troopers came over in threes with mechs. Kira and Garrus picked off the troopers before they came over the wall. While Zaeed and Mordan took out the ones that made it passed. Zaeea took out a group with an impact shot while it didn't kill then two of the troopers fell off the bridge while the other three picked off the troopers. Another wave came in this time it was a mix of heavies and snipers.

One of the heavy's fried a rocked at them but the four ducked. The rocket it the ceiling and caused little damage to the four other than a ear splitting explosion. Kira fired a concussive round taking out his shield and then killed him while smirking.

Garrus took out a female Eclipse soldier as Jeroth came up.

"If you want something done properly..." he muttered "Ok lets see how you handle this Archangel."

Garrus and the others watched as a hover crane came in and dropped the heavy mech. The mech opened up ready for combat.

"Damn they're sending out the heavy mechs." Garrus said.

"Meh got it covered." Kira said.

Garrus gave her a questioning look before noticing that the heavy mech started to fire on the Eclipse mercs.

"Ah."

OOOOO

Miranda felt her cheeks go red as she entered an adult shop in the red light district of Omega. She dreaded what Kira would do to her. She had to get this done. She already got her nipples pierced with a chain connecting them. She even got the 'slave' tattooed on her back. It stung like hell but she endured it. But now she had to get a pair of cuffs for her ankles and wrists as well as three collars and a leash.

She entered and an Asari came up her.

"You must be one of Shepard's crew." she said. "I'm Astrid T'loak."

Miranda quickly drew her pistol in response but Astrid just smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you. In fact I'm here to help."

Miranda slid her pistol away she didn't trust Astrid but something told her that something was going on."

OOOOO

The Blood pack stormed into Archangels base. Garrus fired a round killing one of the Vorcha troopers getting Garm's attention as Zaeed threw a grenade to a large Blood pack group. Garm quickly approached but was tackled by a jumping Amazon. They both slammed into the wall before rolling down the stairs knocking down other Blood pack troopers.

Garm threw her off and ran after Archangel Mordin came up and mercilessly incinerated some of the Blood pack troopers. Kira ran after Gram with Zaeed giving her cover as Garrus fired on Garm weakening his armour and shields. Garm then entered the main area where Garrus was Garrus pulled the trigger but a click could be heard from the weapon. Garm smiled but was met by a flying kick to the face.

Garm flew onto the bridge and slowly got up where an Amazonian looked down on him grenade luncher in hand. Smirking a little she fired on him and Garm blew into bits.

"Nice on Shepard." Garrus smiled.

The three then saw Mordin enter brushing blood off his suit.

"They barely touched me Shepard! Just like old just leaves-"

"Archangel!" Tarak said over the gunship's loudspeakers. Garrus and the others scrambled for cover as the gunship's minigun opened fire on him. It repositioned and launched a missile. Garrus dove out of the way, but not in time. The blast rolled him several feet across the floor. He wasn't moving.

The gunship began to lower Blue Sun troops onto the second floor of the base. Jentha, the red haired Blue Sun commander led the assault. Shepard, Mordan, and Zaeed took cover behind the furniture but one round hit one of the merc in the shoulder and leg sending her to the floor. Mordin and Zaeed focused on taking out the mercenaries. Shepard drew her grenade launcher. She fired six quick shots directly into the windshield of the already partially damaged gunship destroying.

The building shook as the debris and fire blew in all directions. The last of the mercs fell to the ground. "Garrus!" Shepard ran over to the turian. He began to cough up blood. "He's still alive! Get him to the med bay." Jacob and Zaeed dragged him off back to the Normandy.

As Shepard began to follow, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Jentha was crawling on the floor, heading towards the nearest assault rifle. "I don't think so." Shepard's boot came down on her face, knocking her unconscious.

OOOOO

Back on the Normandy Kira walked around the briefing room Garrus got quickly rushed to the med bay due to his injuries. Mordian and Zaeed took Garrus away while Kira scanned the bodies and took an unconscious Blue sun merc with her. When she got to the ship she headed straight to the Gene room for scanning but she never told anyone that. Jacob then walked in.

"Commander Garrus took a bad hit. Doc's done what she can for him. Best we can tell he'll have full functionality but..." Jacob tried to say but just then Garrus walked in.

"Shepard." Garrus greeted making Kira smiled.

"Tough son-of-a-bitch, didn't think you'd be up yet." Jacob commented.

"Commander no one has given me a mirror how bad is it?" he asked pointing to his new cybernetics.

"Hell Garrus you where always ugly slap some face paint on and now on will tell the difference."

"Ha don't make me laugh damn my face is barely holding as it is."

Jacob saluted and left.

"In all honesty I'm worried about you. Cerberus Shepard remember those experiment's they where doing?"

"Well yeah but then again they have resources that maybe useful for my project."

Garrus' mandibles twitched. "You got it working?"

Kira only smiled with an evil twitch.

OOOOO

Since there was no news on the next dossier Kira ordered for at least a 24 hour shore leave with pistols on because it was Omega. Kira however went the the VIP lounge simply because she bought her way in. Besides Afterlife was just too noisy for her and she needed a good drink. She walked in wearing her Cerberus casual's and made her way over to the bar.

"Pint of Heieken please." she said.

The bartender brought up a green and silver can which Kira popped open and drank as an purple skinned Asari sat next to her.

"Hello Kira I heard that the recruitment went well." Aria said.

"Yeah, but Archangel's got some new part's but still looks as ugly as hell." Kira answered with a smile.

"I'll take your word on it." Aria said as she dropped a pill in Kira's can without her noticing.

Just then another purple skinned Asari sat next to Kira on the other side.

"Hello again Kira." she said.

"Astrid." Kira gasped in surprise. "Good to see ya you beautiful Asari goddess."

Astrid blushed as the bartender brought two drinks to Astrid and Aria. The three started chatting and drinking. While it happened Aria found herself becoming drowsy and her head slammed on the bar. Both Kira and Astrid smiled.

Aria's eyes slowly opened to find herself in a smooth room. Panicking she tried to move but her hands where cuffed onto chains and onto the ceiling. She pulled around but it wouldn't budge, she calmed down a bit and focused on her biotic but nothing happened, once again nothing happened. Now she started to panic but suddenly she felt her cheats weigh a bit more. She looked down to see her breasts ow being DD. Looking past that she noticed she had a 6ich dick but worst of all her clothing was gone.

She looked around and saw a dark skin red head woman with breast similar to hers and a 6inch dick. The woman had her arms behind her back, with metal cuffs connected to a rail on the ceiling. The woman also had a leather collar and cuffs around her ankles. She also had ball gag around her mouth preventing her from talking. Aria tried to talk but she had a ball gag on as well and a leather collar on.

Just then the red haired woman woke up as the door opened. Kira and Astrid entered. Both Aria and the red haired woman lunged at her with little success making the two smile.

"Aria, Jenta welcome to the Normandy." Kira said. "Now your probably wondering why you are here. Well the truth is that Jentha is a Good human subject for my project."

That made the red haired woman back away a bit.

"As for you Aria since you tried to drug me your reign is over." Aria eyes widened in confusion. "Your wondering how I knew right?"

Kira's hand slid into Astrid's dress making the Asari blush and moan. She moved Astird clothing out of the way exposing her pierced nipple.

"Since I found out what she was doing at Oxford I trained her into a slave. It was quite easy as she already had a crush on me. When I was getting Archangel Astrid here followed Miranda knowing she was my slave as well mostly because I told her and informed Miranda about your plan who then told me."

Aria looked pissed at this and looked directly at Astrid.

"Come on Aria I found out you killed my real parents long ago. But now you can be Mistress bitch for the rest of your miserable life while I run Omega. And with you dead I can rule for Mistress get used to being a test subject and being a slave."

With that Astrid covered herself up and left and Kira looked to her two new slaves.

"Just so you both know I modified your bodies so that you will milk, become pregnant quite frequently, become hot on the simplest touch and I replace you pin receptors with pleasure receptors."

Kira then left the two slaves contemplating their new life's. In the Gene room in the tube a skeleton surrounded by a blue liquid was slowly having organs growing inside of it. On the console in the other room it read 'Project 1 Eve 20% complete.'


	7. Chapter 7

Kira sat on her bed devoid of clothing as she looked on some of her 'Project' work. In between her legs was a blindfolded and harnessed Aria who sucked on Kira's dick unwillingly. She would have bit Kira but the threat of the Amazon removing her arm's, legs and teeth was still fresh in her mind. The first night that Kira, Jentha and Aria had Kira made it clear that if ether one of them wanted to keep their limbs and teeth attached they would do what she said. To prove she wasn't joking she shot the pair of them in the leg. Kira then let the pain settle in for an hour before giving them the medi-gel. She got her point through then.

Now Jentha was on her knees while her breasts and cock where attached to an Amazon human milker. Jentha was blindfolded and gagged so that Kira could concentrate. Miranda however was massaging Kira's back. Unlike the other two Miranda wore a latex body suit with the cups and the crotch area missing showing off her breast's, dick and pussy. As per her mistress's orders Miri had got her nipples pierced with nipple ring and both piercings where linked to each other. Also unlike the other two slaves she wasn't blindfolded and having chains on. Kira had dirt on her and with that over her she had to do what Kira said.

"Mmm yeah Miri a little lower." Kira said and Miranda complied. "Much better."

Miranda blushed at that.

"Mistress may I ask what this project is?" Miranda asked.

"All I can say is that you wont be the only one."

"The only one?" that was very cryptic to her.

"Yeah, stage one of the Project Eve is 45% complete. Next phase is named Adam. Figure it out yourself."

Miri just shook her head, but something about the Project sounded familiar.

"That reminds me." Kira then typed in a few keys on the holo pad so that she got on the extranet.

Kira then went on to a sight for buying planets. Miranda watched as Kira looked through the different planets until she found an earth like planet in a remote area of the Terminus system. Kira gave a nod and bought the planet relatively cheep due to it's area and her reputation. The commander then looked on the sights for Planetary construction. She chose one labelled 'Terra productions'. Then then selected Spectre/ military contract for high class secrecy.

Miranda noticed that Kira ordered for a large underground base with a large hanger and what seemed to be biopods.

"Done, now Aria I'm nearly there, I expect you to drink all my cum. Any drop of my sperm and you will face 20 lashes of my whip."

Aria shot a look at her but began to move faster and faster making the commander moan in pleasure. Kira then grabbed the Asari's head and forced her to deepthroat her. Aria tried to screamed but Kira wasn't having any of it. Soon Kira grunted and came in Aria's mouth. The Asari drank the cum as she didn't want to get whipped.

OOOOO

"Bray I want this station cleaned up."Astrid said as she sat in Aria's seat.

The rumour that Aria had died spread fast but no one was eager to take on Astrid mostly because she was as ruthless as Aria and had Shepard's favour. Those two things would make her a target but everyone knew that if you targeted her you would not live a second more. The station captains stood before her very nervous as she held a modified pistol, the modification being that it had a blade on the bottom of the barrel.

"But..." one of the captains tried to say but a glare from Astrid shut him up.

"I want all slavers dead, all the merc groups off or dead, the same goes for drug smugglers. If they have any money left over you can split up between yourselves from now on this is my station an I will have some order here. This maybe the Termanus system but I'm tired of having criminals of all kind come here and act as they like. I'm fucking sick of it. Now remove them or you will be thrown out the airlock."

"Aria..." one tried to say but.

BANG

The captain fell dead on the floor.

"Anyone want to question my orders?" Astrid asked.

No one did and left to carry out her orders. Afterlife continued like nothing happened, gunshots in the club coming from where Aria used to be was little more than a minor inconvenience. As the captains left the club a blue skinned Asari approached Astrid and knelt in front of her. Smiling Astrid opened her legs and the Asari moved in on all fours and began licking Astrid's new dick.

"Mmmm good girl, I trained you well, lets hope that Kira likes your skills too."

The Asari blushed as she continued to lick Astrid's dick.

OOOOO

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was here to join us," Tevos said.

"My advisor is... unavailable," Anderson said. "As Councilor, I represent the voice of Humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here at any-" Anderson finally notice Shepard walk in. "Oh, Commander. We were just talking about you."

Shepard walked up to him and shook his hand. "It's been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right." she said with a wide smile.

"There have been some rough spots." And in a whispered tone added, "It's good to have you back."

"We've heard many rumours surrounding your unexpected return," Dalo, the Salarian, said. "Some of them are... unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you can explain your actions, Shepard," Tevos said. "We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and the Geth."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonies across the Terminus Systems," Shepard said to them. "Worse, we believe they're working for the Reapers."

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction," Velarn scoffed. "Your colonists knew this when they left Council Space."

"You're missing the important part, Councilor," Anderson butted in. "The Reapers are involved."

"Ah yes, 'Reapers'," Velarn said while using finger quotes. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

Kira couldn't help but feel furious at not only his tone but by the fact that it was true that the Council still doesn't believe the Reapers exist. Anderson turned to her and said, "Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke to Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the Geth attacks."

"Why would the Geth follow Saren?" Shepard asked. "He's an organic. He would have been killed as soon as he entered the Perseus Veil. The Geth only followed him because of Sovereign."

"Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual," Tevos answered. "He convinced the Geth the Reapers were real—just as he convinced you."

"I highly doubt that." Kira said.

"It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel," Velarn said. "The Reapers are just a myth. One you keep on perpetuating."

"We believe that you believe it, but that doesn't make it true."

"Go to Ilos and talk to Vigil or, hell, examine Sovereign!" Shepard argued. "It's obvious that its technology is more advance than us. More advance than the Geth."

"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functioning," Dalo said, "and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a Geth creation."

"The Geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements," Tevos added. "This is probably why Saren recruited them."

"Conclusion is illogical," Mordin jumped in. "Sovereign's composition does not match any Geth structure. Its weapon systems are not consistent with any Geth ship."

"That doesn't mean that Sovereign was not a Geth creation, Professor," Dalo argued. "Sovereign is likely just a one-time Geth superweapon."

"This Reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental status is, Shepard," Velarn said. "You have been manipulated—by Cerberus and before them, Saren."

"That's too far!" Garrus roared. "I was there! I saw Sovereign first hand. And it's pretty damn hilarious you say he was manipulated by Saren. Shepard managed to convince Saren to turn on Sovereign during the battle for the Citadel. Saren opted to shoot himself in the head to stop Sovereign and help Shepard. I was there when we spoke to Sovereign. I was there when Sovereign possessed Saren's dead body."

"I remember you. Ex-Officer Vakarian. You quit from C-Sec two years ago. I'm afraid that testimony from one of Shepard's crew members is not admissible evidence of the Reapers, due to loyalties they may have for you. As well as the evidence we have found."

"This is a bad joke," Shepard muttered. "You tell me that Sovereign is a Geth creation, yet Saren was able to convince the Geth, a race of sentient supercomputer AIs that a ship that THEY created is a Reaper. This is nothing but terrible circular logic. Just because there was one of them does not mean that there won't be more."

"We are in a difficult position, Shepard," Tevos said. "You are working for Cerberus—an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capital offence."

"That's too far!" Anderson roared. "Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council, too, and I won't let this whitewash continue!"

"Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

"Shepard, if you keep a low profile and stick to the Terminus Systems the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement of your Spectre status," Velarn offered.

Shepard looked to Anderson who nodded. She stepped forward. "I accept your offer."

"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard," Tevos said. "We hope for a quick resolution, and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus. But Shepard we would like to know some information about Omega."

Kira's brow raised a bit. "Ok."

"We have just got word that Aria was killed by her daughter Astrid who is making changes for the better, can you confirm this?"

"Well I cannot confirm nor deny this all I can say was that Astrid had a major problem with her mother, so I would say that she could do it."

"Very well thank you."

And with that the hologram disappeared. Anderson walked away a few steps and said with heavy relief, "Well that went better than expected. You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything. I wonder what Dalo wants to talk about"

"I'm curious too but other than that It's best they know that I'm not the enemy here."

"True enough. Don't worry about the Council or the Alliance. I'll find some way to keep them off your back. Shouldn't be too hard as long as you stick to the Terminus Systems."

"No promises but I'll do my best."

The doors to the embassy opened allowing Udina to enter. "Anderson we need to talk about-" His eyes went wide. "Shepard... What are you doing here?"

Realising who just entered to room Kira needed something for cover Anderson. "I just popped by to see how Anderson was doing."

"You don't have to cover for me." Anderson said realising Shepard was trying to defend him. "I invited Kira here to speak with the Council," Anderson said. "We just finished our meeting."

"You what?" Udina yelled. "Councilor, do the words political shit-storm mean anything to you?"

"You want the real thing or the political version," Shepard smirked. "The Council are just happy that I'm staying out in the Terminus systems."

Udina rubbed his chin. "Yes... I could see how that arrangement works for both sides. But you really shouldn't have taken a step like this without consulting with me FIRST, Councilor."

"He don't answer to you, Udiana," Shepard said in an irritated tone before the EX captain could speak. "Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while?"

The advisor just looked at the Commander with wide eyes. His face racked with fury but he just left mumberling something.

"Sorry about that," Anderson apologized to Shepard. "Udina's never gotten over the fact that I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place."

"He's just doing his job," Shepard sighed.

"True enough," Anderson said. He led Shepard towards the railing. "He's got his uses. And if you want something done on the Citadel, he's knows who can make it happen. Plus he's always happy to attend all the diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with."

Shepard leaned against the railing. She saw Garrus lean next to the news terminal and Mordin took a seat in a chair as he fiddled with his omni-tool. "How have the last couple of years treated you?"

"Serving on the Council wasn't exactly how I planned to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I'm just beating my head against a wall. Knowing the truth about Sovereign is brutal. It's nightmare stuff. I can't blame the others for not wanting to believe it. But I know how important it is, so I keep trying. Fighting the good fight, right?"

"What happened to Chief Williams after the Normandy was destroyed?"

"Operations Chief Williams is still with the Alliance, but she's working on a special assignment. It's classified. I can't say any more. Not while you're working with Cerberus. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just asking now if you'll excuse me I've been dead for two years and I need some shopping to relieve some stress."

Anderson just chuckled and nodded. The two shook hands and Kira disappeared from the office.

OOOOO

Down in the wards the crew started to spend their new shore leave spending. Miranda however was with Kira as she wanted new gear for her two slaves and Miranda. As they walked Miri had a vibrator inside both her pussy and ass. They vibrated quite violently, thankfully she had a suit on that didn't show liquid stains. She had to admit Kira was defiantly bringing out her submissive side and she loved it. Hell she found that she stared to feelings for her, romantic fellings.

Just then Kira's glued itself to a window looking at something.

"Ah it's a M1 Thompson..."

Miranda looked to see a a WWII firearm then remembered that Kira had a collector problem with 20th and 21st century firearms. The next moment Kira was outside the shop with four cases in hand smiling caressing the cases.

OOOOO

Back on the Normandy Jentha was sucking on Kira's dick while Aria was being milked. But Jentha refused to suck on Kira's dick making the commander fit a ring gag onto her mouth and forced her dick inside. Miranda wasn't around due to report writing. Kira on the other hand was cleaning her new p90 sub machine gun with parts all over the bed. On her holo pad beside her with 78% complete.

While Kira was away both Jentha and Aria where subjected to watch movie's where female slaves where willing and submissive. Kira didn't see any change yet but she could see Stockholm syndrome already settling in the both of them. She just needed to crush those hopes of freedom and she would have two well behaved sex slaves. Just then she got a message on her holo pad, putting the bolt down she picked up the pad and looked at it to see a new dossier for someone named Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

Kira checked over her weapon as The Normandy came in to purgatory. It seemed that whatever was out there had one weird sense of humour. She smiled and shook her head, they had to pick up someone named Jack or Subject Zero. It sounded ominous and interesting. Next to her was Miranda in her hexagonal gridded bodysuit and Garrus on the other side checking his rifle.

"So Miranda what can you tell me of this Jack?" Kira asked.

Miranda shrugged. "Not much unfortunately all I know is that he or she is a powerful biotic. Very powerful biotic."

"Right so we got our work cut out for us if this goes south." Garrus said.

"Yeah just like old times."

OOOOO

The Normandy docked with the prison station the airlock cycle took a bit of time to finish off before the door opened allowing the three to enter the station. They followed the corridor to the main entrance. Where several Blue suns troopers stood.

"Welcome to Purgatory commander. Your package is being preped and you can clam it shortly. As per regulation we must ask you to had over your weapons." the Sargent said.

"No." Kira said bluntly making the Blue suns click their safety off.

"Everyone stand down." a Turrian said coming up.

The fist thing that Kira noticed was his face, it was bare which meant in Turrian culture he couldn't be trusted. She had to keep he guard up. The other two noticed as well and kept their guard up.

"Commander I'm Warden Kuril. As procedure I'm afraid that I have to ask you for your weapons. They'll be returned to you on the way out."

"It's my procedure to keep my gun." Kira retorted.

Kuril looked at Kira with an aggregated look while Kira did the same.

"Let them proceed, our facility is more than capable to handle three armed guests." the Sargent moved out of the commander's way. "We're getting Jack out of cryo now, as soon as the funds clear you can be on your way. If you'll please follow me to out possessing for the pick up commander."

"Let's go." Kira said as she and the other two came up to the Warden and followed him though the door.

"Cell block 2, as you can see we keep tight control over the population." Kuril said as Kira watched an arm move a cell.

The idea of this place was good but costly. They could have built the station in an asteroid instead. Kira then thought of the extension Project's, she needed stations like this for when the main one is complete. She put that at the back of her mind for the time being. But the costly part part came back to mind. She had spend a lot for the project and needed some cash if this went south there was not much point in letting them keep the cash. She took a small metallic ball from her pouch and kept it in hand as they walked.

"Each prisoner's cell is a self contained modular unit, I've blown a few out the airlocks as an example. The ship is made up of thirty cell blocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals." the Warden boasted as they continued walking before turning around and stopping. "We can put the whole place on lockdown on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here." he said facing the commander.

For some reason that didn't impress Kira in the slightest. Something about the Warden rubbed her the wrong way. But she needed to know about her soon-to-be-crewmate.

"What can you tell me about Jack?" she asked.

"Cerbrus hasn't told you?" Kira shook her head. "Jack is the meanest handful of Violence and hate I ever encountered. Jack is crazy had very powerful. When she fist got here she was paired up with a human named Elsa. Something happened between them because Jack treated her like a slave. We separated them from each other and put Jack in cryo. She was emotional but we could never tell if if it was happiness or sadness."

"Sounds like Stockholm syndrome." Miranda noted looking at Kira.

"Yeah but even now she spends most of her time inside her cell for what ever reason."

"Lets get moving." Kira noted.

OOOOO

Back on the ship Aria and Jentha sat in a conner looking at plates with white stuff on it. Kira had said if they eat it and be good then maybe she'll give them a proper meal. Both of them wanted a meal but they refused to eat the white stuff knowing full well it was their own cum. But the fact was that they both didn't want to be slaves and eating it would solidify their place as Kira's personal sex slaves.

Aria may have had a strong will but that was slowly eroding, one of things that Kira was doing was bring them to their climactic peak but then stop them from cumming. That tortured Aria the most as her life was normally full of sex and lovely orgasms but now it wasn't. Jentha felt the same torture too but for her it was the hunger for food that was getting to her and the inability to cum was also not helping. She looked over to the cum, hunger took over and she stood. Her chains rattled as she did.

"Jen what are you doing?" Aria asked

"I can't take it any more. If I have to be a slave in order to survive then so be it." Jentha said as she dropped to her knees in from of the plate of sperm.

Aria watched as her fellow captive lapped up the sperm with glee on her face. She had been fully made to be obedient and Aria knew that soon she would join her.

Unknown to the down down in the Gene room the console read 100% complete and in the other room where the glass domed table stood began emptying a liquid out showing a hairless human woman laying there her eye opened to show brilliant purple eyes on her. She looked around the room to see no one.

"Mother?" she asked before her eyes closed again and Chackwas entering the control room.

"She'll be here soon." Karin said in a soft tone.

OOOOO

Miranda, Garrus and Kira entered the main office. Aside from one member of staff the room was practically empty. As they entered the staff member left in a hurry. This whole thing didn't sit right with Kira as they approached a door at the back to out possessing. Kira opened the door to find a cell there, just then the Warden came over the comm.

"Sorry Shepard but your more valuable to me as a prisoner than a costumer." as soon as Kira hear that she dropped the metallic ball.

As soon as it it the floor the ball opened up into a four legged bot and ran to the nearest computer.

"Drop your weapons and proceed I to this open cell and you will not be harmed."

The bot then plugged itself into a computer.

"Your making a big mistake." Kira said.

"ACTIVAE SYSTEMS!" the Warden yelled.

The three took cover as mechs and security came in to the room. As they entered Kira and the other two opened fire on the Blue sun's and mechs. Two mechs fell as the rest of security moved into cover. Garrus used his sniper file to pick the security off but was hampered by the one-shot-reload of his weapon forcing him to take cover after every shot. Kira however was using her new vindicator rifle's burst fire to take out the shields and armour of the security and mechs while Miranda finished them off.

Kira took out the last mech b allowing the three to get up. She then picked up the bot which turned back into a ball. The other two watched it with interest.

"Commander what is that?" Garrus asked.

"Haker mech, it a small bot that can hack onto any system and transfer money from one to the other. Right now the Warden has no funds and I have all his funds." Kira said with a smile.

"How did you come up with that?" Miranda asked.

"Not me, my cousin who is extremely tech savvy came up with this knowing I'd need help with my Project."

Both Garrus and Miranda nodded as they exited the office but then took cover on ether sides of the corridor as more Blue suns troopers started firing on them. Kira took out a grenade and threw it in the Blue suns direction. It exploded killing them and wounded a few at the back which Garrus and Miranda finished off. They then ran down the corridor only for a dog mech to jump at Kira. But as she fell she used the momentum of the push to send the mech out of the window behind her. The prisoners and guards looked up to see the mech fall and smash into pieces. That was they needed and the prisoners attacked the guards.

Kira then got up and followed the the two as they opened the door and the staff member they saw earlier attacked them, Kira unloaded a burst round into him killing him. The three then approached the console. They looked through a window overlooking a cryo pod with four mechs in they way.

"Shepard if you hack that control every cell on this block opens." Garrus warned.

"But we need Jack." Miranda counted.

"Look ether way we need to stop Kuril from selling more people he's little more than a slave trader. So get ready." Kira said before clicking enter on the controls.

An alarm sounded as an arms moved over to the cryo pod. The heavy mechs activated. The arm then unlocked the seal on the pod as the mechs readied themselves. The hiss of steam sounded as the mechs where fully turned to face the pod. The arm brought the pod up allowing everyone to see Jack.

She was an almost topless, tattooed bald woman. But Kira knew that looks could be deceiving.

"That's Jack?" Garrus asked.

Just then Jacks eyes opened and she upped one of her cuffs off then the other before pulling her neck cuff off. Finally free she fell to her knees before looking up to see four mechs approach her. She charged at them biotics charged as she punched the first mech, the resulting shockwave destroyed the other three. Then she disappear.

"We have to get down there!" Kira yelled.

OOOOO

Alarms sounded all across the station as a mass riot began. Elsa ran out hopping to get away from it all, Jack most of all. She picked up a club as another blast started fires but as she moved up a flight of stairs there was a woman she thought she'd never see again. Before she could say anything Jack lept on Elsa and knocked her out, smiling she flung the unconscious woman over her back and made a run for the exit.

She ran into the next hallway. Two Blue Sun mercs waited for her at the end. "Stop", one of them commanded. She slammed them both into the sides of the hallway, killing them instantly. She looked through the window at the ship in the hanger bay and saw the sign.

"Cerberus."

She screamed, waving her arm in anger. A bullet zipped past her head and struck a third mercenary she hadn't seen. The tanned white haired soldier who had fired holstered her pistol, showing she meant know harm. Jack knew better than that. A whorish-looking Cerberus officer and turian mercenary stood on either side of the red-haired soldier. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just saved your ass." Kira said

"He was already dead. He just didn't know it. Now, what the hell do you want?" Jack quipped.

"My name is Shepard. I'm here to get you off this ship."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're with Cerberus."

"I'm working with Cerberus, not for Cerberus."

"You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"This ship is going down in flames. I've got the only way out. I'm offering to take you with me. And you're arguing."

"We could just knock her out and take her", said the Cerberus cheerleader-whore.

"Miranda..." Kira warned

"Look, you want me to come with you, make it worth my while." Jack said.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I bet your ship has lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me."

"I'll give you full access."

"Shepard, you're no..." Miranda tried to say but was cut off by a not to pleasing stare by Kira. "Sorry I'll do it.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked confused.

"I'll explain latter come on let's go."

The group then made their way onto the ship.

OOOOO

In the briefing Kira explained that Miranda was her slave due to something she found out that would get her fired.

"Well remind me not to cross you but you said that you have to other slaves?" Jack asked.

"Yeah a Blue suns merc and Aria."

Jacks eyes widened at that. "Aria as in 'Bitch Queen of Omega Aria'?"

"The one and only." Kira smiled.

"Ok remind me never to get on the wrong side of you ever. By the way you got any restraining equipment? I need to keep this bitch on a tight leash." Jack asked pointing to her prisoner.

"Yeah but I need to know where your going first."

Jack just smiled.

OOOOO

After jack was settled and her slave awoke for her punishment Kira made her way to the Gene room. Chackwas passed the news on to her that Eve was ready. Kira entered the Gene room to see a hairless woman laying on the table where her father's device was. She almost squealed with excitement and went directly to the controls to check everything. She first checked breathing, then heart beat then brainwaves all where perfect.

"I did it," Kira smiled looking up at the woman. "Phase one is complete."

She opened the door to the device area and opened the dome. The woman stuttered and looked at Kira.

"Mother?" She asked.

Kira reached out and stroked the side of the woman's face.

"Yes I'm here." Kira said earning a smile from the woman before her eyes closed again.

Kira then called in Chackwas and the two moved the woman to the med-bay so that Chackwas cold watch over her. Miranda watched from her office but still had no idea what Kira was doing.

OOOOO

After going though one final check though with Chackwas Kira decided to call it a night and went up to her cabin. Upon entering she saw by the steps Jentha kneeling. Kira approached her and Jentha bowed.

"Mistress I give my body, my mind, my soul and my heart to you. I am your slave please let me serve you." Jentha said making Kira smile.

"Well you've accepted your place then?" Kira asked with a nod coming from Jentha. "Then I must reward you."

Kira unclipped the leash from Jentha's collar but the wrist and ankle chains still stayed on. She then walked around her slave and sat on her bed with Jen coming on hands and Knees. Aria watched from her little corner in disgust.

"Now which do you want? Piercings or a child?" Kira asked making the slave blush.

"If mistress will allow it both." Kira laughed at that.

"My my greedy are we? But since you asked nicely. Stand."

Jentha stood as Kira stood too. Kira then removed Jen's cuffs and harness and placed then to one side. As she brought a small box. Jentha started to get wet by the prospect of being pierced and impregnated. A part of her wanted to stop but she was at the point of no return. Kira opened the box and took out a device and four different piercings. Kira then closed the box and put the box away before she removed her own clothing which she kicked to one side.

Jentha could only marvel at her mistress' muscular body. But she based herself to become a full slave. Kira took her slave by the shoulders and threw her on the bed before taking the device in hand and pressing it against he septum.

"This may sting a bit." Kira warned.

All of a sudden Jentha yelled in pain as the device created a hole through her septum. Kira then took what looked like a heavy ring and inserted it through the hole clipped the two ends together. She then moved to Jentha's nipples which where pieced with rings and then her belly which was pierced with a half ring.

Jentha they lay there breathing heavily from the pain that she experienced but Kira was having non of that and clawed on top of the dark skinned slave smiling as she did. She the kissed her on the lips making the two of them moan. Kira moved one of her hands to Jen's dick and started to move up and down it. Jentha moaned even louder as Kira moved to her newly pierced nipple and began licking it. A shock of both pleasure and pain shot up Jen making her pussy twitch.

Kira was relentless as she moved her hand up and down faster and aster forcing Jen to reach her peak. But then stopped. Kira stopped licking and moving her hand as her got of Jentha and positioned herself so that her dick was right where her pussy was. This was it, Kira slowly entered her pussy making her ex-merc yelp in pleasure.

"It's soooo bigggg." Jentha yelled as Kira began to thrust deep inside.

Aria watched with envy was her fellow slaves was getting fuck by a Amazonian cock. She couldn't play with herself as her hands where cuffed behind her back. Her own pussy was getting wet but she couldn't relieve herself.

Jentha reached for her breasts and began to squeeze and move them. Her hips thrusted onto Kira's dick demanding sperm. But just then Kira stopped.

"Mistress please don't stop." Jentha begged.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" Kira asked.

"You mistress."

"Who does your womb belong to?"

"You mistress.

"Who does your eggs belong to?"

"You mistress, please fertilise me, I'm little more than a breeding slave for you. Please impregnate me."

Kira smiled and moved faster and faster Jentha moaned louder and louder. Their limits nearly reached Kira grabbed Jen's cock and gave it a light squeeze causing the slave to cum. The cum splattered all over the two as Kira came herself. Her cum filled Jen's womb with such speed and heat she came again. Kira leaned in and kissed her slave on the lips to which Jen was more than happy to return and the two fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A 12 year old Kira climbed up into the attic of her family home. Bringing herself but she began looking through the boxes of books looking for something interesting to read. Her friends where out on a trip and the reason why she didn't go was because that she had homework missing that she needed to get done. But to her homework was just dumb and she wanted to read something as her father tuned off the telly and all games consoles until she got her homework done.

She began looking through the books until she saw a large hardback book labelled 'Space marine Codex'. She gave it a curios looked before picking it up. It was dusty, very dusty. Blowing the dust off and wiping it she saw a large looking man holding a weapon she never seen before. The man also ware what looked like knight armour but seriously over-sized and blue. She then saw what looked like an eagle at the bottom on the cover labelled 'Warhammer 40'000'.

She was interested now, as she read she became more and more interested in the concept. She took the book back to her room and read it through. But she wasn't interested in the rules but the lore. The characters and the style of it seemed like the Hobbit her father read to her. But as she read she stopped at the page of geneseed. At this point she read it intensely on the different organs that are implanted. An idea game into her head she took out a few sheets of paper and began writing down several different organs that came to mind. Her mind buzzed if she could do this she maybe able to help humanity, but when that thought came to mind she realised that human's would be seen as a threat to the rest of the galaxy. Dropping her pencil she fell back in her chair sighing. She looked back in the book before realising that maybe she could do the same to other races.

Smiling she picked her pencil up again and began writing again.

OOOOO

Kira sat in the medical bay of her mother's ship the 'Hastings' as Dr Chackwas looked inside Kira's mouth.

"So Kira how have you been?" Chakwas asked as she removed her equipment from Kira's mouth.

"Fine I actually came across a book the other day. A really old book." Kira answered in a cheerful voice.

"Really? What about?"

"A group of hulking Supersoldiers called Space marines. The book was a rule book for the faction but what I found was something called geneseeds. Artificially created organs implanted in the person to make them more combat effective."

"Sounds interesting." Chakwas admitted.

"Yeah I also have a few idea's that could work. Can you have a look at them?" Kira asked holding out a folder to Chakwas.

Smiling the doctor took the folder opened it began scan through the the pages Kira had made the notes on. They where quite detailed and with compatibility with other races. Second hearts, toxin removal spores, infra-red optic nerves. Chackwas couldn't believe what she was reading, a 12 year old girl came up with the idea of possible artificially created organ that could work in a human body.

She turned to Kira. "Kira these are good ideas but..." Kira interrupted her.

"They need to be teased on a human who is willing to have them implanted. I was thinking that I could create an artificial human with the organs already attached. To see if they work then develop the organs in a lab before grafting them to the subject and combining it with the DNA."

Chackwas just stared at Kira with wide eyes her knowledge was certainly passed to her by her father.

OOOOO Normandy present day.

Kira walked into the med bay not wearing her casual's but a doctors uniform with her name on it. Chackwas was already waiting for her. As Kira entered she walked up to the bed with Eve on and looked at Chackwas with hopeful eyes.

"EDI please disable all cameras and listening devices in the medical bay." Kira said.

"Cerberus protocol strongly advices against that Commander but I know better than to aregue with you." EDI said over the comm. "Done."

And with that Kira walked up to Eve and removed the sheet from her.

"I gave her several sleeping drugs so she'll won't feel a thing." Karin said with Kira nodding.

"Ok let's do this. Project test one, subject codename Eve has been crated from my fathers genetic machine. Using the DNA I got from several subjects from the field I was able to synthesise a DNA code from the samples that I found. However currently Eve has the DNA of Miranda Lawson, myself and Jentha as well as several female mercs. We will begin scan for the organs."

Chakwas picked up a cylindrical device that extended a rectangle on the top of it. She waved it over Eve's belly as an holographic image came up showing the location of the stomach but it also showed a slightly smaller stomach.

"Subject has the Dextro stomach attached to the fist stomach as per my design. We will begin tests."

Kira then brought up medical controls and began operating the arms. The arms manoeuvred over Eves belly and slowly cut a small opening allowing for one arm to get through. The arm then moved next to the Dextro stomach and slid a needle inside. A screen came one with several different notifications.

"The stomach is lined with the same enzyme that is present in both Turrians and Quarrians. From the DNA info it seems that the stomach as bonded well to the subjects main systems." Kira said in a relieved tone. "But recommend watching how the system reacts to Dextro foods."

the arm retracted out of the gut and sealed up.

"Yeah ok the second heart." Chakwas said.

Kira gulped, this was the most important and dangerous organ for implanting. She read plenty of fact's vs fiction augments about this but they where mostly about the doctor two hears from the classic Doctor Who. Chakwas brought the scanner to where the heart was to see two hearts beating at the same time making the two breath a sigh of relief.

"Good no problems can be seen with the grafting. But there can be no prediction about what will happen." Chakwas said. "Recommend to attach a pad to the arm to monitor all new organ's and see if there any problems." Kira nodded at that.

Chakwas then moved the scanner to the head. An image of the skull came up, Chakwas focused on the eye and an image of the eye appeared on the holo image. It looked normal bit the two noticed a paper thin disk in the eye. Kira then picked up a light and opened Eve's eye lid and looked at the purple iris. She then shined the light on the eye causing the pupal to dilate fast.

"It seems that the Infa-red optical nerve has changed the iris colour, but there doesn't seem to be any downside to this fact." Kira said letting go of the eye lid.

Chakwas moved again this time to the noise, the holo images then focused on the noise to see a small pea sized node next to the air canal.

"The anti-toxin node also seems to be ok for positioning, but needs to be tested in a field environment. Once again the grafting seems to be done quite well. But an operation needs to be tested for the implant procedure." Chackwas said.

Once again she moved this time to the lungs. The sight shocked the both of them as the holo image came up. Both lungs had split into two area's but the fact was that Kira never thought she would see this. It appeared that what she had made was grafted to all sides of the lungs and only could see small flaps in the lungs to trap air in case of the need for Eva to hold her breath for a long time.

"It appears that the machine couldn't create a large flap inside the lungs and instead created a membrane filled with flaps, the reason for this is unknown but it is possible that the machine calculated the life expectancy of the subject if the flaps where created as I designed them." Kira said.

"That seems like the most likely explanation Kira." Chakwas commented. "Look."

Chakwas then pointed to a ball like node attached to both the lungs.

"It also appearers that the Oxygen node is in place between the lungs and connecting them. However the capabilities of this node are unknown until we get to low oxygen environments." Kira said.

"Yeah ok let's check her muscles." Chakwas said bringing the scanner over to Eves arm.

A holo image of the arm muscle came up, there wasn't much difference except for a pea sized node that connected all the muscles around it.

"The muscle regulation node appears to artificially growing the muscles using a very mild and natural steroid, however it seems only to grow the muscle only a little." Chakwas said looking at the image.

"As per it's use. Hopefully the node will activate when a lot of strain is put on the muscles." Kira nodded.

The two two then continued but this time only looking a the bones and marrow making shure that they developed in the correct way. One done Chakwas administered a stimulant into Eve making wake you. She looked around the medical bay confused on where she was. Notceing eyes on her she sat up.

"H..hi." she muttered.

"Hello. I'm Kira this is Dr Chakwas." Kira said in a motherly none as she knelt next to Eve. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a bit of a headache from the light but it's going away." Eve said.

"You have what's called a Infa-red optical nerve. You will probably react more than most people but you'll get used to it."

"Do you know who my mother is?"

Kira smile at that. "Well I am your mother. I was the one who created you."

Eve smiled looking at Kira. "Mother, yeah I remember I have memories. But how?"

"I downloaded some information into you. Some of it was from my own memories, training and teaching. Can you answer a few questions?"

Eve nodded eagerly.

"Ok then who are the Asari?"

Eve faced forwards thinking which didn't take long. "The Asari are a race of mono-gender females who come from the planet of Thessia. They are a long lived race who can live you to 1,000."

"Krogan."

"A warrior race who are slowly dieing due to a biological weapon called the genophage."

Kira and Chackwas spent a few minutes asking Eve questions about the knowledge in her head to make sure she doesn't stand out too much. Satisfied Kira called for all crew to the crew desk. Soon they came and gathered around the table looking at Eve who was clothed in Kira's casual's. Eve also had a wearable pad on her left lower arm that monitored her organs.

"Ok guys now your wondering who this lovely thing this with me and when we picked her up." Kira said with nods following. "Well the fact is I didn't pick her up. If fact just like our XO she was created but in this form."

The crew just stared at her.

'So that's what she meant.' Miranda thought.

"But there's a difference you see, unlike Miranda who was made to be perfect, Eve on the other hand has several extra experimental organs. So if she faints or anything wird happens let me or Dr Chakwas know immediately. But other than that please treat her like a member of the crew."

OOOOO

After her little introduction the crew, mostly the males introduced themselves to Eve settled in well. At least foe now. Kira also made it clear that if anyone told Cerberus about it their next stop was the airlock. Everyone took her at her word for that. Kira sat at the foot of her bed as Jentha impaled herself of Kira's cock moaning as she did. While the slave did that Kira was on her holopad sending the info of Eve to her father.

Kira also decided to hold off on the next stage of the project until she was sure that the artificial organs in Eve work properly. So far they had, she was pleased about that the first part of the project was going well but now she needed how Eve would do in combat. Kira yelped in pleasure as Jen twisted her hips Getting Kira's attention.

"Jen I'm working." Kira scolded.

"Sorry mistress." Jen said while still thrusting her hips on the dick inside her pussy.

Just then the cabin door opened and Kelly entered.

"Ki..." she was about to say but saw Jen on Kira's dick and Aria strapped to a milking machine.

Kira nearly froze but a smile appeared on her face.

OOOOO

On a Alliance space station in one of the mechanical labs a dark skinned man worked on the latest Hammer head tank. He was topless showing off his muscles as he worked on one of the fan jets. But he wasn't trying to repair it but take it off. He undid the final bolt holding it to the hull and the jet fell to the floor. Wiping his brow, he jumped off the hull and began to take off the fans off the jet. Smiling he took one of the blades and made his way over to a frame of a YAMRI mech that he stripped down to allow for a human to pilot it.

With the blade in hand he attached it to one of the piston's and tested it. The piston forces the blade out. He smiled at that.

"Well Kira's going to like this." he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

The Alliance Admirals sat around a table listening to alliance scientists about their project and why they should still be funded. Some of the projects still got the funding while the others didn't due to lack of progressive evidence. Among the Admirals was Hackett, he didn't normally attend these reviews but he had got word that Jack Shepard was going to be there talking about Kira's project to the others. He had fist heard about the project before Kira left for N7 training but her project was denied funding due to a racist Admiral who said 'If you cannot do it for just humans then forget it.' But given Kira's drive she saved up a lot of her money and began the project.

Hackett however knew why Kira would do it for all races. It was due to the fact of power and fear, if one group becomes more powerful then the other races will try to take them down. It was another Korgan Rebellion's scenario just with a different motive. Kira wasn't just a soldier, she was a scientist as well. But not everyone cared or knew it. After a male scientist walked out in a bad temper because of his refused funding Jack walked in.

"Admiral's." he greeted.

"Ok Jack what do you have for us?" Admiral Kisalof a Russian man said.

"Well I'm not here to provide my research project. But for my daughters which she has used her own money for." Jack replied before turning to the holoscreen and inserted a usb.

An image of a normal human body with organ's appeared on screen. Jack turned to the Admirals.

"This is a image of a normal human body." he then typed a few keys on his holopad and another image of a female body came up with skeleton and organs showing. "This is an image of a woman named Eve an artificialy created human."

"What's the difference?" asked a female Admiral.

"The difference is that Eve has artificial organs inside her." Jack typed a few keys in that removed the normal human image and only showed Eve's body. "She has several different types of organs that are designed to help the human body in both combat and domestic situations. They are also designed to be grafted onto normal human's."

"What are these artificial organs?" Hackett asked.

"From head to toe. The eyes are fitted with what Kira is calling the Infa-red optical nerve." Jack typed in a few keys and an eye showed up but it had a large disk inside it. "As it sounds it allows someone to see the Infa-red spectrum. An interesting side effect of it is that it causes the iris to change colour as well as having headaches from bright light's but from what I understand that doesn't last long."

"Interesting." the Russian Admiral said.

"Yeah, but there's more."

Jack continued onward with the extra organs that Eve had and the different uses for them. Some of the Admirals doubted the usefulness of the project but one of them had a nagging feeling about how this project came around.

"Professor Shepard sorry but can you please explain why this project was set up?" asked a female Admiral.

Jack looked over to Hackett who gave a slight nod.

"I don't know. Kira came up with these organs when she was twelve but she forgot about them until she was about to go to N7 training she approached Admiral Sloan but he turned her away. What happened I have no idea, but I did come across some sights that she was planning to take over Cerberus. Her cousin, my nephew is working on several ships, vehicles and weapons for her. But he's only working on the designs at the moment but not mass production. But whatever it is she's working fast to get it ready before it happens. And before you ask I have no idea if this is about the Reapers. But one thing for sure is that whatever it is it has her panicking."

The Admirals looked at each other with varying looks. But most of them where worried, Kira was one of their best troops and if she was panicking about something. But they just thought that she was panicking about something that she discovered before she made claims about the Reaper invasion was enough to get them scared.

OOOOO

Hackett walked down the corridor to his temporary office while he was on the station. With the reviews over he decided to call it quits for the time being. But before he could take another step as Jack approached.

"Steven what did my daughter find?" he asked out of the blue causing Hackett to look around fast.

"Come with me but be quite about it." Hackett said.

Jack nodded and followed Hackett to his office, once they where in Hackett locked the door and turned off the cameras. He then went into his desk and pulled out a file and handed it to Jack who took it with a question look. On it was written 'Operation Race.' he opened up the folder and took out a photo image looking at it he dropped and ran into the toilet with hands over his mouth. Hackett could hear hearing from the toilet room as he picked up the image and slid it back into the folder as Jack came out of the loo.

"Is that from the Reapers?" Jack asked.

"We don't know, but what I do know is that Kira is our only chance."

OOOOO

Shepard sat back checking her rifle for the final time before they would land. The Kodiak flew into the scrap planet, this time she was after the Warlord Okeer. This Krogan was working on something from what she heard from Miranda. Obviously Kira was interested and set course instantly. Across from her was Eve who was kind of excited for being in combat for the fist time. Also with her was Garrus who cradled his sniper rifle like a baby while checking it. From what Zaeed had told her the Blue sun's used this kind of planet for Urban warfare and ship boarding.

That was a good idea, Kira made note to look for a scrap planet for her project. Good training.

"Kira whatever happened to your Yeoman?" Garrus asked out of the blue.

"Well..."

OOOOO Kira's cabin earlier

Kelly stood frozen to the spot looking at the scene in front of her Kira stood with an evil smile on her, Kelly was about to back away but she was stopped by someone. She turned to see Miranda standing behind her the only difference was that Miranda had a leather bondage harness on instead of her bodysuit. Before she could do anything else Miranda grabbed the red haired Yeoman and brought her arms behind her back and lifted up her top showing her small breasts as Kira approached. Kelly blushed madly as a hand slid down her trousers and pants, a finger slid inside her making her moan in pleasure.

"Well Miss Chambers, seems that you've discovered my little secret." Kira said as she rubbed Kelly's small breasts together.

"Ahhh please let me go...ah." Kelly whimpered.

"Afraid not, Miranda remove her cloths." Kira ordered backing away slightly.

Miranda then ripped Kelly's top off, sheds of her top fell on the floor. She then picked up Kelly bridle style and took her over to the bed. Jentha guessed what was happening and climbed onto the bed. Miranda threw Kelly on the bed allowing Jentha to hold her down. Kelly tossed and turned as Miranda took off her boots and trousers.

Kelly was now mostly naked excluding her pants. Her face was red like it was on fire as Jentha crawled over Kelly's body to her pussy and began licking the Yeoman's lower lips. Kelly gasped in surprise as the ex-merc licked with skill. She hadn't felt anything like this before. Her eyes then realised that a dick was hanging over her face. The size of it made her blush, she couldn't resist for long and opened her mouth and took Jen's dick inside her mouth. She had one or two dicks before but mostly she sucked on nerve connected strap-ons with her girlfriend. But as she started to suck she felt something being moved up her legs.

She stopped sucking to see Kira and Miranda sliding on white with a black stripe latex stockings on. The two then took hold of her arms and began sliding latex elbow gloves on. She didn't bother resisting because she knew resisting Amazon's was foolish at beast. Still mesmerized by the cock in front of her Kelly took the long meat stick inside her mouth once more and began sucking the beast. Once the gloves and stockings where on Jetha got up off Kelly. Seeing her chance to escape she jumped up and tried to run to the door but Jentha grabbed on tightly to her arms and pulled her back.

Blushing again Kira approached the Yeoman with a leotard like latex suit the only difference was the area for her breasts was missing as well as having a hole to allow for people to get to her pussy. Kira brought it around her back as Miranda brought up one of Kelly's legs and slid it though one of the leg holes then did the same with the other one. Kelly was caught up in fear and arousal as the suit was zipped up behind her.

"Tie her tot he bed." Kira ordered.

Miranda and Jen too hold of Kelly's arms and brought her down onto Kira's bed taking her hands and cuffing them to the bed they then moved to her ankles and did the same thing. Kelly tugged at her limbs but the chains didn't budge.

"Have fun with her but don't let her cum or cum inside her." Kira ordered.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"I'm off to a planet to pick up our new recruit, oh and Miranda I know for a fact that Kelly is in a relationship with an alliance Comm specialist. Find out who she is."

With that Kira left leaving the scared Yeoman in Mirnada's and Jentha's hands.

OOOOO

"...she's preoccupied with Miranda talking about her girlfriend." Kira answered.

"Ah."

Eve readied her rifle as the troop transport came into a firefight. Kira then laced a triangular device on her temple. The device split into four triangles and emitted a blue holographic lens around her eyes. Once done Kira and Garrus got up as the door opened and all three of them dived into cover.

"The file didn't say if Okeer is here by choice assume hostiles." Kira said

A voice sounded then sounded over a loudspeaker.

"There is only one sure of success kill or be killed. Perfection is your goal."

"Someone likes the sound of their voice." Garrus commented.

"Egotism and arrogance is the downfall of everyone." Eve commented.

The three moved out of of cover and began to move forward to a small secluded area. As they walked up the ramp the woman on the loudspeaker sounded again but this time something about building a mighty army. Not caring they moved up and met incoming fire the three took cover behind slabs of metal as the Blue suns started pining them down. Garrus however was having non of it and drew his rifle before taking a shot at the heavy trooper.

Kira switched to her pistol to get accurate shots to weaken the Blue sun's shields. After they where weakened Eve finished them off with her rifle. Kira was impressed on how Eve was performing so far. Just then Eve moved up fast rifle in hand. She jumped on the first Blue suns trooper and knocked him over. With speed she moved to her pistol on her left hand and fired at the other Blue suns killing them. With the area clear the three regrouped with each other and Kira smiled Eve.

"Well done." She said making Eve smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Kira, Garrus and Eve rounded one of the corners of a scrapped ship weapons up. They came face to face with an Asari scientist who took cover as they came round. But the scientist popped up to see who it was and breathed a sigh of relief. Shepard recognised her and lowered her weapon.

"Rana Thanoptis?" Kira asked as the Asari approached.

"Yeah, I'm glad that your shooting up the place." Rana said but looking irritated.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked.

"I took to heart what Kira said, I found work with Okeer. He's been trying to do something with the Krogans."

That got Kira's attention, she remembered her talk with one of the Krogan earlier. Tank bread Korgan may have their uses. While they where making it to this point Kira was weighing her options to adapt her Project for Krogan. In all honesty the Krogan required little augmentation and could be used to effect, her project could use Korgan.

"What was he trying to do? Cure the Genophage?" Garrus asked.

"No well not that I know of but he's trying to do good even if his methods are extreme. He's not breeding an army I think he's trying to make a single Korgan, pure and ready for battle. Now if you'll.." Rana tried to say and walk away but Kira stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." Kira said firmly.

Rana's eyes widened before realising an incoming fist smacked into her face knocking her out. Garrus gave her a questioning look as she laid Rana up against the wall and cuffed her writs behind her back and ankles. Kira didn't say why she was doing it but Garrus knew her well, she was panicking and afraid. He could tell by what she just did she was getting desperate, he knew about Shepard's discovery.

The three then entered a large room with Okeer standing beside a biopod with a fully formed Krogan standing beside it. Shepard approached.

"It's about time, the batteries on these pods will not wait while you play war with these idiotic mercs." Okeer said.

"Okeer I presume, you don't seem particularly cadged or happy to see me." Kira noted.

"You may claim to be here to help but the recently deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change." Kira gave him a curios look. "Surprised? All Krogan should know you, or have you forgotten your action on Virmire."

"Well I didn't have a lot of finesse on that world, if there had been any other solution I would have taken it." Kira said decisively.

"But I approve Saren's pale hoard where not true Krogan. Numbers are nothing. The mistake of an outsider one these mercs have also made." Okeer turned to the window looking at the pods. "I gave their leader my rejects for her army. But she grows impatient. It's time you take me from here."

"We are here about the collectors your problems here are unimportant." Eve noted.

Okeer turned to face them.

"I see. Yes Collectors attacks have increased a human concern. My requests were focused elsewhere." Okeer said indicating to the pod beside him. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With it I shall inflict the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored." he finished turning to face them.

"You created this Krogan?" Eve asked.

"Yes the perfect soldier, but you... your not born naturally are you?" Okeer asked.

"No I was created by Kira to see how her Artificial organs worked. I can feel them now they are very useful."

"Hmmm interesting, a human trying to improve on her own species. Souls like something is on your mind Shepard."

"It is but you know how to de-construct a threat will you join us?" Kira asked.

"Perhaps we can strike a deal for safe passage but my prototype is not negotiable. It is the key to my legacy."

Before Kira could say anything the Blue Suns commander came over the speakers.

"Attention! I've traced the Krogan release, Okeer of course."

Okeer walked over to the window to see the Blue suns commander with her tech armour on.

"I'm calling blank slate on this project. Gas the commandos and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks."

Just then hissing sounded as the gas was being released. Kira and Garrus took out their rebreathers while Eve held her breath. Her wearable indicated that er lung flaps closed sealing the oxygen in her lungs. Kira kept an eye on her to see how long she would last. Just then gas steam then came out of Okeer's 'pure Krogan' biopod and walked over to it.

"She's that weak willed? She'll kill my legacy with a damned valve." he then turned to face Kira. "Shepard! You want information on the Collectors? Stop her she'll have access to the contaminants in the storage bay."

Kira nodded, she knew that in order to build this pure Krogan Okeer must have tried countless times. Kira did the same, simulation after simulation, trial after trial and she was going to help. The three ran out of the room while Okeer worked on a terminal. The three entered the main pod area only to be met by bullet and rocket fire from two heavy mechs. As Kira followed the other two one of the mechs fired a rocket at her. She saw it and before it could hit her she back-flipped over it and into cover.

The mechs and Blue suns commander pinned the three down. Kira grunted in annoyance and started taking pot shots at the mechs with Garrus while Eve tried to take out incoming Krogan berserkers. The the where seriously pinned and couldn't get many shots out one of the mechs pinned Kira down but she managed to take out its optic sensors. Blinded the mech fired a rocket at her while she was replacing her heat sink. The hit the pods and exploded sending her into the wall. As she hit the floor and yelled in pain. Garrus came up to her, Kira was on her side clutching on a stub that used to be her left arm.

Eve saw her mother in pain and she felt rage. Just pure rage looking at the Blue suns commander a blue aura surrounded her hands.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled.

At that moment her hand became covered in ice. Eve noticed and instantly became afraid. As the mechs got a lock on her, she screamed and tried to smash the ice on the platform she was on. What happened surprised both Garrus and Kira. The ice didn't brake instead it spread fast across the platform with speed freezing everything in the room. The Blue suns commander tried to get out but her legs got frozen to the floor panicking her tried incineration rounds but it did little. Whatever it was it wasn't normal ice. She resorted to trying and smashing it with her weapon.

Eve ran over to Garrus who was applying medi gel on what was left of her arm.

"Eve what did you do?" Garrus asked.

"Cryokenisis." Kira said making to the two look at her. "Eve for some reason your nerve are attuned to vibrating the particles around you causing them to freeze. How this has happen I have no idea but you saved us."

"Commander I'm detecting low life signs in the lab." EDI said over the comm.

Kira's eyes widened and got up with help from Eve and Garrus. Eve ran up ahead while Kira was limping along with Garrus holding her and helping her along. Eve entered the lab rifle up she noticed Okeers dead body on the floor. She sighed and approached the dead body and knelt down next to it. She didn't know why be he felt like a father to her. Kira and Garrus entered the room a moment latter.

"He's dead." Eve said standing.

Kira then looked to the console and typed something on it and an image appeared on the screen in front of her.

"Shepard if I knew why the Collectors where kidnapping humans I would tell you but my...prototype...this pure...soldier...this Grunt...perfect." and with that Okeer died.

"So far to protect his legacy. He deserves respect." Kira said.

Eve then noticed movement in the pod area. Seeing the Blue suns commander still alive she indicated it to Kira who smiled and nodded which in turn made Eve smile. She made her way down to the pod area and approached the commander who was too busy trying to brake the ice. She looked up at Eve as she saw her approach. But before she could get a round off Eve shot her rifle out of her hands leaving the commander at her mercy.

Before the Blue suns commander could do anyhting Eve slammed her fist into the commander's face knocking her out. Eve caught the Blue suns commander as the Normandy came in for pick up.

OOOOO

In a small pre fab unit the blinds where closed as a marine moaned as a porn vid played. The lights where turned out so that no one could see her. As the vid moved onto two girls making out the marine began to slide her fingers inside her, she moaned as she moved her fingers inside. Just then her omni-tool bleeped making her yelp in panic. She hit the pause button for the vid and grabbed a tank top and slid it on. Sighing she opened up her omni-tool.

"Operations Chief Ashley Williams here." Ash answered.

"Williams it's Hackett. I got new orders from Anderson. We believe that Shepard will soon come to Horizon and soon your orders are to join her crew." Hackett said confusing the Operations Chief.

"But I thought that Kira was with Cerberus?" Ash asked.

"She is but as far as we know she's only working with them to take out Reapers." Hackett confirmed.

"How do you know sir?"

"Her Project is in full swing and she hasn't told The Illusive man."

Back on the Original Normandy Kira had told Ash about her Project and Ash understood that if the Reapers ever came it could give them a serious boost.

"Yes sir."

OOOOO

Kira was taken to the medbay as soon as she got back aboard the Normandy. Hearing about the incident Miranda came running wearing her bodysuit. Chackwas checked out both Kira's severed arm and stub. After removing the bandages Karin sighed seeing the damage of Kira's stub.

"I'm sorry Kira but I cleared off all the ridges and cleaned your stub but your arm is so damaged that it cannot be reattached." Chackwas said in a sorry voice.

Kira just smiled and sighed.

"It's ok I knew it wasn't going to be reattached. But Eve's organs worked perfectly I'm going for the procedure." Kira said making Chackwas drop her holo pad.

"Kira It's dangerous in all respects." Miranda said worried for her Commander.

"I know but if the crew is going for the procedure it has to be me who goes first. It's my project, my responsibility, so I go first." Kira said with determination and jumped off the bed.

Both Chackwas and Miranda knew that convincing her otherwise would be a mistake, Kira stopped before the door.

"Chackwas if I die command goes to Miranda, make sure that happens." Kira said before leaving the med bay and walked to the gene room.

She walked into the med bay and stripped off her clothing and sighed as she began to program for the organs and an arm. The glass dome opened and Kira walked into the room and climbed onto the bed of the machine and attached the oxygen mask on. As the dome closed the mask put her to sleep as orange water began to fill the tank. Her body began to float as the procedure began.

OOOOO

Samantha Traynor looked over her mail for the third time. She became increasingly annoyed at her girlfriend's lack of communication. She was hoping to meet up at some point but it seems that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Just then she received an e-mail from her girlfriend smiling Samantha opened up the mail only for her heart to sink. The mail had a image on it. The image contained a red head in a black and white latex suit (hentai foundry Shunkaku's ME: Kelly Latex.) her hands where behind her back and her eyes where covered.

She also had a ball gag on and rotors taped to he nipples. Sam felt her cheeks warm up as she saw this but then noticed a message below the image which read 'if you want your Kelly back join Kira's mission.' Sam gulped at this. She knew that if she joined Kira her career would be forfeit. But sshe had to do it or the one she loves.


	12. Chapter 12

Jedore awoke suddenly and looked around. Afraid she couldn't remember anything except for her name. She couldn't remember anything. Looking down she saw her bare skin with rings through her nipples and black latex around her middle. She also had latex thigh high heels with cuffs around the ankles with a chain connecting them. Her hands where also covered in a latex substance with cuffs around her wrists.

Just then a woman 5,9 tall with very short hair walked in and looked to her. Jedore wanted to be scared but something told her that this woman was not here to harm her.

"Well Jedore how's your memory?" the woman asked.

"I don't know I cannot remember anything except my name." Jedore said innocently.

The woman gave a slight smile at that. 'Well looks like mother was right'. "Well now let's see if I recall correctly you are my sex slave and I am your mistress."

As Jedore heard slave and mistress it stirred feelings inside her. She couldn't remember anything but the word 'slave' felt like happiness to her. The latex that covered her felt more relaxing then and her restraints felt joyful. She looked at her mistress with pleading eyes. The woman smiled and removed her trousers and top.

"Lick me." she ordered.

Jedore moved up on her hands and Knees to her mistress and looked her her lower lips for a moment. Smiling she moved closer and began licking her mistress clit making her moan in pleasure. Please with this she moved her tongue in her folds tasting her juices, delicious juices flowed from her pussy as her mistress played with her breasts as Jedore licked her with joy and eagernesses. Dinging the juices as much as she could Jedore could feel her own pussy get wet from pleasuring her mistress.

Her mistress then reached over to her ass and slid a finger inside causing Jedore to stop licking and moan. Angered her mistress slapped her ass hard making her squeal in pain.

"I didn't tell you to stop." her mistress said.

Jedore whimpered in complacence and continued licking her mistress's pussy. Smiling her mistress then started to move her fingers around Jedore's asshole making the slave moan and thrust her tongue deeper into her mistress. Slowly reaching her limit Jedore moved her fingers inside her mistress giving her a present surprise. Her mistress moaned in pleasure and moved her fingers faster and faster in Jedore's asshole. Speeding up their movements both of then came at the same time and Jedore's mistress straitened herself and looked at her slave.

"Well done and soon when I get a dick and if your good I'll impregnate you." she said.

Jedore could do nothing but give a blissful smile.

OOOOO

Rana awoke with a start and looked around. She was in some kind of room similar to a medical base personal quarters. Looking around as she got up there where no windows or anything to say where she was. Just then the door opened and a tanned human male entered.

"Miss Rana welcome to station Lion." he said.

"Who are you and why am I here?" she asked in an angered tone.

"Sorry I'm Damien Shepard, Commander Shepard's cousin. Kira chose you for your work with Okeer. Your experience in creating Krogan is important to her project."

"Why would I help someone who knocked me out?"

"2'000 a month?"

Rana's eyes widened. "Ok deal."

OOOOO

Kira slowly awoke to see the glass dome slowly retract. Groaning she sat up and looked at her body to see the scarring of the operation. She could feel her second heart beat as she wince due to the light. Now she knew what Eve felt fist time opening her eyes. Her left arm then started to ache a bit. She looked to it to see a newly grown arm there but with a scar of where her arm was blown off. She then noticed a slit near her wrist. Suddenly a spike slowly came out of the slit quite painlessly, she smirked before making the spike retract and get off the table.

She walked over to the controls and picked a wearable and attached it to the under part of her left arm. It took a moment for the device to sync with her new organs. As soon as that happened she grabbed her cloths and climbed into them. Once in she left the gene room and made her way over to the Med bay and called Eve over. Eve soon walked in to see Kira and Chackwas standing there.

"Eve on the table please." Kira said.

Eve climbed on the table and the scanner on the bed scanned her and the two looked at a nearby screen. Kira was looking at it in more detail to find something. Something to tell her how Eve got her cryokinesis. At that moment she saw something.

"Wait back up to her nerves." Kira said.

The screen moved back up to an image of Eve's neck and there was an anomaly. A small round node the size of a pea at the back of her neck fully integrated to her nervous system. She scanned it and it came up with DNA information.

"Interesting, it seems that junk DNA combined with your nervous system and turned into a ice controlling node. How and why it causes you to control ice and not other elements is strange." Kira said.

"Will this happen to the others?" Chakwas asked.

"I have no idea but given that it happened one it's likely to happen again. The only thing is that we can make good out of this situation in that we have a weapon other than Biotics that can help us turn the tide." Kira said.

OOOOO

The air around smelt of blood and death as several prisoners sat in a cell fully naked and chained to the wall. They couldn't speak as their mouths where gagged and their minds where broken from the excessive use of drugs that they where injected with to keep them docile. Each one was chosen for certain reasons. Their body's where kept as healthy as possible but they had markings on their body's. Just then two soldiers in white armour came up and took one of the males out of the room.

In a drug induced suggestive haze he walked with them through several corridors to the labs where. Each lab was covered in blood and other liquids from the body the man was lead into one of the labs and strapped to a table. The man was then sedated as two men in white suits entered. The two soldiers left. The door locked behind them.

"Prepare for cybernetic conversion." said one of men.

Two robotic arms came down. One of them with a saw started buzzing.

OOOOO

Kira laid on her bed looking to the sky, there was nothing to do at the moment except wait. Zeed was confirming some Intel on his mission while Kasumi was preparing for her hist, Cerberus on the other had was just making her wait around as usual. She looked up at the stars as Jen sucked on her dick like a baby needing milk. Kelly on the other hand went back to work but with a few 'reminders' of her place. Aria still didn't except Kira as her mistress as so was still strapped to the milker forcing her will to drop.

She sighed as she remembered her hybrid pet and how he died. Old age took it's toll on her pet, she missed it even now and wondered what to do. Her eyes widened and a smile creped onto her face. She sat up and looked to her slave.

"Hurry up I've got something to do." Kira ordered.

Jentha closed her eyes and impaled herself on Kira's cock sucking away making Kira moan in pleasure. She increased her tongue and head movement making Kira throw her head back in pleasure and instinctively grabbed onto Jen's head and forced her to deepthroat moaning as she did. As her head was impaled on her mistress cock Jen's eyes rolled back as her hand drifted to her pussy and began playing with herself choking as the cock moved deeper inside her mouth. She loved this, loved to be violated, loved to be a slave.

Her tears stared as she felt her mistress's cock twitch, she knew that she was about to cum. Kira started to moved her hips with ease forcing her dick into Jen making the slave gag. She came there and then flooding Jen's mouth with cum forcing the slave to drink it all of her mistress delicious cum. Falling to the floor in bliss and still fingering herself Kira pulled her trousers and pants up before walking out of her cabin.

Kira entered the lift and made her way down to the crew deck where the gene room was. Apon exiting the lift she noticed Miranda talking to Chackwas about something. Thinking it was something personal Kira ignored her and continued to the gene room and entered. Lcoking the door she walked up to the controls and the device activated. Smiling she looked through animal DNA instead of alien this time. Looking through it she chose a fox, rabbit and a squirrel for her new friend.

The dome closed as Kira cracked her neck and got to work.

OOOOO

Kelly worked on her terminal when she felt something climb up her leg. She stood frozen to the spot unable to scream as something moved up her body passed her enhanced dd breasts and pop up out of her collar. She saw two small eyes looking at her. The animal then jumped onto her terminal and looked up at her. Kelly stared at the little beast with a red face. It was around a foot high with white fur and two long ears that stood up on it's head while it's tail was bushy and long like it's ears. It's arms closely looked like hairy human arms as did its legs.

It looked at her for a while and the crew around her started to take notice of the strange creature.

"Chu?" it squeaked.

At that moment Kelly fainted as did another member of the crew while the rest of then screamed and tired to grab it but as they tried to do they tripped over Kelly's body and fell into a heap. Kasumi walked in.

"Wha..." she was going to say but spotted the creature who looked at her.

"Chu?" it squeaked.

"Ahhh KWAI!" Kasumi yelled jumping and grabbing the white furred creature.

"Ahhh SO CUTE SO CUTE." she kept saying hugging the little creature while the creature waved it's arms about trying to get out of the Japanese thief's hug.

"What's going on here?" Mordan said entering.

He looked from the people heap to the animal in Kasumi's hands.

"Fascinating." he said moving around to get a better look at the animal. "Looks like an ear Rabbit, no no tail does not fit and limbs not right not right."

The animal then managed to jump out of Kasumi's hug and land on the floor as Kira walked in. The commander looked down to see the animal and sighed.

"Come here you." she said picking the animal up and placed it on her shoulder. "Cheeky monkey. I though I said 'stay in sight'."

The animal looked down as Kasumi and Mordan came up to Kira.

"Facilitating." Mordian said again looking at the animal.

Kira sniggered, "I assume you met Piku here."

"Ah such a cute name." Kasumi squealed.

"Commander I have never seen an animal like this before where did it come from?" Mordan asked excitedly.

"Well I made him, like Eve but I used animal DNA to make him." as she said that last word Piku gave a salute making Kasumi faint causing Kira to blink owlishly. "OoooKayyy anyway he was made from DNA of a fox, rabbit and squirrel. Unlike other animals he knows what we are saying and gestures like that salute he gave but he's a bit of a child."

Piku nodded at that with a squeak.

OOOOO

In the Gene room the device had some more yellow liquid in the dome as a skeleton stared to form for the next stage of Kira's project. On the controls it read 'Azure Goddess 13% complete'.


	13. Chapter 13

2 months after the Battle for Elysum.

An alliance ship slowly sped though an uncharted system as part of it's patrol protocol. The alliance hadn't charted this part of space in their territory. But it was close to Battarian space so they had to be careful. In the Mess hall the crew mingled and talked about war stories and romance tips as Kira entered. All she wore was a tank top and her lower armour as she felt more comfortable in it as she just grew into it.

She made her way to the food bar and took several pieces of spicy chicken, chips (fries) and a few peas. She placed them on two tray before walking out. Down in the engine room Damien Shepard hung from a rope that was attached to the ceiling as he worked on trying to improve the engine. Born to a Nano scientist and weapons designer he became a well educated scientist and engineer like his cousin Kira but unlike her, he was an expert in machines.

As he worked on the coolant system Kira came in in the the smell of spicy chicken met his noise. He quickly turned to see Kira but he fell onto the ground making Kira laugh out loud as he landed in a heap. Groaning as he got up he walked over to Kira and took one of the food trays from her and the two sat down on a bench nearby.

"So how's things?" Kira asked as she stared chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Not good, the wiring is all messed up the cooling system. Ugh whoever made this monstrosity needs to get fired. He or she is the worst mechanic ever!" Damien moaned.

"I hea..." but before Kira could finish a rocket impact hit the ship sending the two into the wall splattering their food all over them.

Kira wiped off chicken off her face, now she was pissed.

OOOOO

Two small Battarian Rider ships came in fast firing rockets on the engines taking them out. The crew felt no remorse, no mercy. They never liked the humans for their beliefs and independence, not to mention the fact that the Humans colonised fast on planets that they had their eyes on. Not to mention the attacks on their slave markets and ships. The ships made a turn for another pass and locked on to the Alliance ship ready to take it out.

OOOOO

Kira and Damien ran though the corridors as they started to burst into flames. As they made it to the escape pods one of the pods that was nearly full got hit by a rocket and exploded. This ripped a hole in the hull bring the vacuum of space in the ship. Kira and Damien grabbed on to a pole as the air was being taken out of the ship. Kira then noticed a free pod and pointed it out to Damien who nodded. The two then stared to crawl across the wall with difficulty due to the suction that they had to deal with.

They made it to the pod and Kira threw Damien in frist before climbing in herself. As she did the door closed and a shudder made the pod. It was about to take off. The two panicked but before they they could do anything the pod launched and the two slammed into a wall knocking the two of them out.

Nearby a sleek smooth ship slowly came in and could see one of the escape pods slowly drifted away. Just then alarms when off in the ship as the two Batarian raiders spotted the ship and came in fast onto the ship. The rider ships launched rockets that it hit the shields of the ship doing little to no damage. Before the raider ship could do anything else the unknown ship fired two light beams that vaporised the ships. The sleek ship then flew over to the escape pod, once it got close enough a light enveloped the pod and flew away from the wreckage.

OOOOO

Kira and Damien lay on smooth sleek medical tables in a brightly lit room as arms moved along their naked bodies as three humanoid figures watched.

"They seem to be ok now. Their vitals have stabilized." on said in a female voice.

"Are they members of that group?" another one asked with a deep male voice.

"No, what recovered from the ship had very little to do with that group. These Humans are part of a completely different group." an older male said. "Who are they doctor?"

"The female is named Kira Shepard, an Amazonian woman born on the world Human world of Amazonia..."

"Isn't that the world that was colonised by humans who ended up 200 years in the past?" the deep voiced male interrupted.

"Yes, as we know from their black box and their 'Extra net' or 'internet' as they call it, the most of the females have both male and female organs as we can see with this 'Kira' now. A side affect of this is silvery hair."

"I see what about the male?" the older one asked.

"Born to two females, he is part of Kira's kin." the doctor answered. "But the difference is that the female is an expert in genetics and produced a plan for 'artificial organs' for several races. The male however seems to be working on nano technology."

"Could these be the ones the prophecy told us about?" the deep voiced male asked looking at his kin.

"They could be... they could be..." the doctor said. "Let us just hope we aren't wrong this time, don't forget their predecessors."

OOOOO present day.

Kira lay back on her desk chair slowly awoke and raised her head off the desk.

"Ugh that dream again?" she asked herself. "Well maybe I should contact them again. I need help." she whispered."

Just then her terminal bleeped and she activated it and Travos came up.

"Commander have I caught you at a bad time?" she asked noticing Kira's eyes.

"No just been working too hard recently, what's up?" Kira asked yawing.

"We have a problem with a Hannar terrorist, this is most unlike most Hannar I know but this one seems..." Travos struggled to find the right word.

"Extremist?" Kira asked.

"Yeah that... this Hannar seems to think that everyone should believe in the Enkindlers as gods. He has hired several other extremist who believe in the same thing. Some of these people are military trained, you can guess what we want."

"Yeah take him out anyway I want right?"

Travos nodded before the screen disappeared. Kira fell back into her chair and smiled, this was defiantly proof that something was on her side. Ever since Eve was 'born' she knew that her machine would suffer from DNA degradation which would seriously cause major problems for her plans. This mission offend her a chance, she watched Japanese tentacle porn more than once and came up with the idea that it could be used as a breeding tool.

Travos sent her the mission file with the information on it. Kira opened the file and began to read the information.

OOOOO

The Normandy flew into a small four planet system for get the Hannar terrorist. Since the area was covered in terrorists Kira decided to go down with Eve. This was mostly because she needed to test out Eve's cryokenectic powers and stealth skills. The two entered the Kodiak and the drop ship took off. Watching them was Miranda who just watched as Kira and Eve fly away, she looked down at her belly and sighed.

"Why now?" she asked herself.

Back on the Kodiak both Kira and Eve checked their weapons as the ship flew into the atmosphere. The Kodiak landed in the nearby jungle and the two got out before the Kodiak took off. Kira and Eva took cover behind some trees while they placed triangles on their temples and a holo visor appeared over their eyes. The two looked to each other and started to move slowly and low though the jungle. They moved carefully trying not to trip any traps, Eve was in the zone as she moved. This just felt like second nature to her, Kira imprinted training and her own memories of combat and she knew it.

She wasn't just thankful but grateful for them as it helped her. The two slowed down as a base came in sight. They moved to a fallen down tree trunk and Eve drew her sniper rifle to get a look at the area.

"Three machine guns on the balcony, four snipers on the roof and looks they had mechs." Eve said looking through the scope.

"Suggestions?" Kira asked.

Eve gave some thought to this as she looked at the base.

"Smoke, we use smoke to distract the guards and make them fall back to the other side of the base. I freeze the ground while you hack the mechs. When they come back we fall back and take out the snipers and gunners first while the mechs deal with the ground forces." Eve then said making Kira smile.

"Out of the box and creative... I like it."

Kira then moved off disappearing into the jungle while Eve waited for her. She waited for around 10 minutes before Kira returned. Before Eve could say anything and explosion sounded drawing the terrorists away from the base allowing the two to move up and reprogram the mechs. Eve watched over the commander weapon up in case the terrorists came in sooner than they expected. Kira's second heart made her moved faster and think faster, she expected that the terrorists to be here by now. But she was working fast to reprogram the mechs.

The screen that she worked on suddenly turned green to red, smiling she picked up her weapon and the two of them ran back to their hiding spot. The terrorists came back and looked around as Eve touched the ground. The floor freeze and spread fast across the ground to the terrorists who began slipping on the icy floor. Confused they didn't notice the mechs activate. The mech's shot at the defenceless terrorist's as sniper fire hit a few of them. Kira and Eve armed with their sniper rifles aimed carefully at the snipers on the roof.

Eve was the fist to take the shot taking out one on the far right as Kira took out the one on the far left. The two snipers fell onto two mechs destroying them before the other two snipers joined them. The mech finished off the last of the terrorists they blew up allowing for Kira and Eve to move to the door. Eve hacked the door this time, it opened and the two of them walked into the lobby and took cover behind a few crates.

"So where is their leader?" Kira asked.

Eve looked out from the crate at the lobby and looked up to see a gold protean beacon hanging from the ceiling. That when she saw a gold crested door at the highest floor which was the fifth floor. She looked to Kira and pointed up making Kira nod in response as she took out a grenade and threw it over the crate. It exploded alerting everyone to their presence. The two then ran out on the open but immediately got pinned by sniper fire from the other levels.

Kira cursed their shields where it and started to weakened under the fire of the sniper round. Reacting to the incoming fire Eve slammed her fist onto the floor and created an ice dome over them that stopped the incoming fire. But the fire momentarily stopped as the soldiers where surprised at this new development but they returned fire after a moment. That moment's pause was the worst this that happened to the terrorist's as Kira and Eve managed to get a look at where they where positioned.

Re-aiming both Kira and Eve stared to fire on the snipers as the ones who where on their floor moved up to the next level to get a better firing position. Using their quick reflexes and taking advantage of the lack of shields the terrorists had they started to take down the terrorists fast. But Eve's shields went down and a few rounds hit her shoulder but she didn't even notice. As part of her DNA make-up her pain tolerance was much higher than anyone.

She aimed at a heavy who just appeared and fired a concussive round that blew the heavy's head off an caused a few others to fall and brake their bones. The firing stopped and both Kira and Eve ran to the lift on the other side of the lobby. The ice cover melted as the two entered the lift. Kira hit the button for the highest floor and the two exited weapons up but found no soldiers. The two then made their way to the gold crested door.

They glanced at each other and raised their rifles before the door opened and the two entered. A lone Hannar floated in a room filled with Prothian related artefact's.

"This one is surprised that the Council would reject the offer of enlightenment. But this one shouldn't be but is." the Hannar.

"That made no sense." Eve said.

"It wouldn't." Kira said. "Ok now you have a choice. Surrender and stand trial or don't and let me at you."

"This one will not submit to this Coun..." the Hannar didn't finish as Kira took out a strange pistol shaped weapon and fired at the Hannar.

Electrical shock went though the Hannar before it when down making Eve smile. The two then moved over to the alien's body and where about to pick him up but Kira noticed a spherical shaped object in the corner. It had shapes not used by the Prothians, she got up and walked over to it and picked it up.

"Not Prothian, it belongs to them." she whispered.

Attaching it to her belt she helped Eve take the Hannar out of the room.

OOOOO

Back on the Normandy Miranda and Chackwas exited the Gene room carrying a green skinned Asari to the med bay. The rest of the crew just stared as the two carried the naked Asari but the two didn't care. As the door to the med bay opened and the two laid her on the bed. Chackwas then brought a sheet over the body and Miranda looked at the sleeping Asari.

"She looks peaceful, for a artificialy created being." Miranda said.

"Turn but bare in mind that she is technically your kind. After all you where both created by non natural means."

Miranda found it hard to argue with that. Just then Kira and Eve came out of the lift dragging a stunned Hannar into the Gene room. Miranda wanted to say something but figured that it was just part of Kir'a projects so left it alone for the time being.

OOOOO

Kasumi watched as Kira left the cell next to the gene room. She heard that Kira found something of interest and since Kira was in the gene room most of the time after she came back from her mission Kasumi figured that whatever she has was in there. She memorised the open key and walked up to the door and hacked it. The door opened and she entered, the door closed and locked behind her. Lights turned on, what was there shocked her to the core.

There in front of her was a large blob of flesh with tentacles waving around. Before Kasumi could move two tentacles grabbed onto her ankles and brought her up over the blob. She tried to struggle but in order to avoid this two more tentacles grabbed onto her writs and eagle spread her. Now she was afraid, just then a tentacle moved over her belly and a clear substance came from it and landed on her clothing. However instead of melting her it melted her clothing and the tentacle moved onto her belly and moved around spreading the substance all over her belly.

It melted her clothing front and back but it left her clothing on her arms and legs. She then realised what it was trying to do, it was trying to get at her breasts and pussy. But her mind was buzzing with pleasure because of the substance which seemed to act as an aphrodisiac. She tied to keep her mind on escape but it wasn't working as the tentacles flipped her so that her arms where stretchered as well as her legs.

She felt like she was one of these girls in those tentacle pornos that she used to watch. He could guess what was coming next as a tentacle came up to her face and spayed something which she breathed in and became more horny which made her pussy drip. Instinctively she opened her mouth and the tentacle entered and moved around inside making her moan. Behind her a large tentacle and a small tentacle began rubbing on her ass and wet pussy making moan even louder as she sucked on the tentacle in her mouth.

The smaller tentacle then entered her ass and moved around inside her making her squeal. She tried to move in reaction to the invader but the tentacles coiled around her tightly to prevent her from moving. The tentacle inside her mouth began to twitch meaning that it was to cum soon. Her mind buzzed with excitement and the tentacle moved faster and faster and came inside her mouth making her cum. She swallowed as much as she could before the tentacle left her mouth and what was left over fell onto the floor. Just then the tentacle that was rubbing her pussy entered her making her yell in pleasure as it began it began to thrust inside of her.

She felt so dominated being taken from behind by a tentacle monster, it felt so good with each thrust as it hit her womb gently. As the tentacle moved another large tentacle entered ass making her scream in pleasure. But the tentacle didn't thrust but instead moved through her. It wasn't long before she felt something come out of her mouth. Starring in shock she noticed that the tentacle that entered her ass impaled her. The tentacle then moved inside her causing oral and vaginal pleasure that made her cum from just one thrust. She nearly fainted from it.

All of a sudden the the tentacles moved faster and faster making her squeal, the tentacle that impaled her reacted to her ass and began fucking her in her ass with the tentacle in her pussy. They moved faster and faster before cumming a flood inside her making her yell in pain and pleasure. The tentacles left her ass and pussy allowing the cum to fall onto the floor. She nearly fainted form the multiple orgasms she had from that. The tentacles then turned her around so that she had her back to the blob and another tentacle appeared. This one made her eyes widen as the tentacle was see through with white egg objects inside.

It moved to her pussy making her struggle against it due to the fact she didn't want to get pregnant. But the beast stopped and she heard foot steps, she looked over to see Kira standing by the door. Kasumi's face went red from embarrassment.

"Kasumi..." Kira said in annoyance.

"Ah err commander I was looking for the..." Kasumi tried to say but failed to think of anything plausible.

"Drop her!" Kira commanded and the beast dropped Kasumi onto it's body.

Surprised Kasumi slid off and walked over to Kira.

"This creature was made from a Hannar and that's all I'm telling you. Now go get cleaned up!" Kira ordered.

Not wanting to invoke her wrath Kasumi left quickly hearing stares from the rest of the crew because of her nakedness and cum soaked pussy. After she left Kira sighed and smiled, at least she had some data that she could work with and confirm the creature's intended nature. She left the room and looked it before looking at the holopad under her arm. Liana as she wanted to be called was the new member of the crew, the created Asari, Kira did he scan earlier to confirm that she like Eve had the artificial organs. But testing would begin soon, but what Kira didn't know was that the testing would come sooner then expected.


	14. Chapter 14

Kira looked over her plans again for anything that she might have missed. She knew that using the gene machine too much would cause the DNA to the point of being unusable. Therefore she had to create a female slave for breeding purpose, the basic outside design was that of a Twi'lek style alien and Asari. with several wombs for genetic diversity for multiple races. This way she could get her plan up and running in no time but the problem was that the kids who would take a lot more time to grow. However she knew of several animals that grew up fast and planed to use that DNA for the kids so that they would be at least 25 years of age so that they could begin training.

The Twi'lek idea came from the idea from the old earth vid Star wars the Return of the Jedi. Fist time she saw the green skinned head tail dancer she was hooked. Given that they had a similar look to Asari she figured that she would be able to use the look to attack people to them. But there was a major problem in that it would be hard to explain a new slave race. So she planned to make both Asari and Twi'lek-like slaves, the Asari would be used for the galactic stage while the Twi'lek-like slaves would be used for breeding of others like Eve and Liana.

She would have done singular womb slaves but that seemed like a waste of time and there had been confirmed reports of women having multiple wombs. But some of the time they where infertile or had other problems. But she would make sure that the eggs would be incredibly fertile in order to make them pregnant. She also planned to ship them out to Omega where Astrid would use them as hookers. But that wouldn't produce many children as some people have different fetishes, however to counter this she planned to prey on people who had the most common fetishes. She also planned to develop an aphrodisiac gland the releases when the slave is aroused to make the victim horny and want to fuck.

While its won't produce many children she though of another way which would be quicker and more relabel. This was to use Artificial slaves sexual needs with tentacle beasts but the only difference was that this new breed of tentacle beasts would have sperm form different races to impregnate the slaves. There was only one problem, the Salarian's reproduced by egg due to their reptilian nature. For her project to work she would need Salarian's, this provided a major problem for her, but here was something that came to mind.

Using the idea of tentacles and breeding slaves she came up with the idea of women with Salarian ovaries and tentacles with Salarian sperm. This way the slaves could get pregnant with Salarian eggs and lay them until they are ready to hatch which in the meantime allowed for Her to download knowledge into the unborn. Hopefully this would allow for her project to take off. But before she could make said slaves she needed to check if her artificial organs can work with Turrians and Salarian's.

Just then Aria squealed making Kira lose her train of thought and she looked over to the Asari slave who was strapped to the milking machine while Jentha was fucking Aria in the Ass. But she was doing it a little too hard.

"Jentha slow down remember she belongs to me and I'm only letting you use her ass to punish her. Ruin her and you'll pay for it." Kira said.

Jentha gave a moan in response as she was ball gagged and slowly moved her dick inside Aria's ass. Kira shook her head and turned back to her holopad and read the data.

OOOOO

Inside one of the rooms was the new member of the team. The created Asari Liana sat crossed legged in the centre of the room with a single candle in-front of her. The green skinned Asari wore baggy trousers and a bandage rap around her large breasts. She covered her face with a dark green shade tattoos stripes around her face and a strip on her lower lip. She also had swirl tattoos on her belly. Unlike her kin sister Eve, Liana was more of the peaceful type. Liana sat there meditating to allow her to discover more about herself.

Like Eve and Kira she also had a pad on her lower left arm to monitor her organs. She felt privileged to be the fist Asari to have these organs. She could feel both of her hearts slowly beat inside her calming her and relaxing her. But what she didn't fell or notice was a node starting to develop inside her, an unknown organ was being developed.

OOOOO

Down in the cargo bay Shepard examined the tank that held the sleeping Krogan. He seemed peaceful but there where so many unknowns about this subject that she didn't know what to do. But the thought 'nothing ventured noting gained came to mind.'

"The tank has been successfully integrated into the Normandy's systems, Commander," EDI said.

"What can you tell me about him?" Kira asked.

"Like most Krogan, he has the genophage infect every cell of his body. Other than that, he is an exemplary specimen of the Krogan race. What his attitude is, is something I cannot know."

"Well that's to be expected, I'm going to let him out."

"Are you sure? We do not know what this Krogan will be like."

"He's either a valuable asset or a ticking time bomb. I'd rather deal with him now."

"Very well. The controls and consequences are yours."

Shepard approached the console and pressed the button to open the tank. It hissed as the locks disengaged. The bio-fluids drained away inside the tank before it opened up. The tank door opened allowing the Krogan to fall forward. He landed on his knees and vomited some bio-fluids that was caught in his throat. The Krogan stumbled out of the tank and looked groggy. His eyes had trouble focusing.

Kira took a couple of steps forward. The Krogan's eyes open wide. He roared and charged forward pushing Kira against the wall

"Human," he stated. "Female Amazon. Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard," she replied while reaching behind his back. "And I don't take threats lightly."

"Not your name," he chided. "Mine. I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant a connection. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt," he said. The last word got his attention. "Grunt. 'Grunt' was the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt." Grunt was now right in front of Shepard. "If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"Why call yourself Grunt?"

"It's short. Matches the training in my blood. The other words, Okeer, Legacy, are big things I don't feel. Maybe they fit your mouth better. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. I will do what I am bred to do. Fight and determine the strongest, but his implant has failed. Without a reason that's my own, one fight is as good as any other. Might as start with you."

"I have a strong ship and strong crew. A strong clan. You would make it stronger."

"If you're weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"Ho they are worth it if not you can kill me if you can."

Grunt let out a throaty chuckle. "That's acceptable. Very well, Shepard. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you saw reason," she said while nodding downwards.

Grunt looked down and saw Shepard's pistol at his stomach. He expressed an amused grunt. "Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise Shepard. If I find what I want. If I find a clan. I will be honoured to eventually pit them against you."

Grunt released Shepard as Kelly came over the comm. "Commander the Illusive man wants to talk to you."

Kira nodded and walked to the lift and hit the key for the CIC and the lift moved fast to the CIC. Once there she then made her way to the Briefing room, as she entered the lights dimmed and the table.

OOOOO

Shepard's hologram appeared in front of The Illusive Man as he took a puff on his cigarette and immediately said upon the completion of Shepard's hologram, "Shepard. I think we have them!" A hologram of the Milky Way appeared between the two. The image zoomed in on a green planet. "Horizon—one of our colonies in the Terminus systems—just went silent. If it isn't under attack, it will soon be. Has Mordin come up with the countermeasures for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet, but I hope he's done soon." Kira replied.

"Let's hope he works well under pressure. There's something else you should know." TIM took another puff of his cigarette. "One of your former crew members Ashley Williams is stationed on Horizon."

Kira's brow raised "Why is sh... Anderson and Hackett." she realised.

"Why would they do that?"

"Aside from being non of your business? It's more than likely they want to keep their eye on me. They know Ashley was part of my crew and knew that we where friends. So you can guess."

That said Kira then left the hologram and the Illusive man smiled.

OOOOO

Kira entered the Lab where Mordian was looking at a captured seeker which bashed into the glass making him back away slightly.

"Please tell me you have something." Kira said.

Mordian smiled. "Yes." was all she said as he moved to his console and started typing.

OOOOO

The shuttle entered through the planet's atmosphere. Shepard started to get restless due to the silence of the settlement. She brought Grunt and Liana to see what they where both capable of. However unlike the other who wore heavy armour Liana wore a chopped tank top like armour with a mesh covering her belly and connecting to her armoured legs. She also had a SMG and pistol on the mag holders but the pistol was in her hand ready for combat.

The shuttle landed and all three of them exited and drew their weapons. Shepard waved for them to move forward. "Mordin, will these countermeasures hold up?"

"Certainty impossible," Mordin replied over the comm. "But in limited numbers should confuse detection, make us invisible to detection. In theory..."

"In theory?" Liana repeated. "That sounds promising."

"Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive."

"Is he insane or genius?" Liana said.

"Probably both," Shepard answered, "they are two sides of the same coin."

Liana nodded at that as they heard something fly towards them. Several Collectors flew into the area and took cover behind some crates. Grunt took the right flank while Shepard took the left with Liana who wanted to try out her biotics for the fist time. The Collectors' formation broke sending them into chaos. Kira stayed in cover but she popped out of cover and fired on the nearest Collector drone while Grunt used his shotgun to weaken the collectors. Liana then came round and brought her arm up to throw a shockwave... nothing happened. She tired to throw a warp... nothing happened, fearing the worst she took cover and looked at her hands in shock.

Kira looked to her in shock also but a particle blast caught her attention and she continued firing. Just then one of the collectors flew over her cover and aimed at her. Kira reacted quickly by kicking the collectors weapon out of it's hands and pointed her weapon at it and pulled the trigger... 'click'. She got the dead man's click, but before the collector could even react her arm bone blade came out and she drove it into the collector's head instantly killing it. But just to be sure she removed her blade from the collectors head and swiped at it's neck beheading it as Grunt fired his shotgun killing the last collector and walked up to Kira and Liana

"What's wrong? The tank said that all Asari could use biotic powers." Grunt asked.

"I don't know for some reason I can't." Liana said as Kira took a hold of her arm pad.

She typed in a few keys and looked at the data with a confused expression.

"Wait this can't be right?!" she said. "No Eezo is connected to the DNA?"

Both Grunt and Liana looked at Kira.

"This doesn't make any sense, everyone knows that Thessia is covered in Eezo causing all Asari to have biotic powers. Unless..."

"Unless?" Liana asked.

"Ok your like Grunt here, you weren't made through natural means, however I set my machine to make sure that all of your natural DNA is installed as well as my organ DNA code. However if you don't have biotic powers which are natural to all Asari then is possible that the amount of Eezo isn't there by natural means someone put it there."

"If it's not natural then who put it there?" Grunt asked confused.

"Well that's the question one that we cannot answer right now." Kira said as she approached one of the Collectors body's and examined it. The markings on it where familiar.

"Mother?" Liana asked.

"There 'beings' where genetically altered. There makings are remains of genetic rewrite." Shepard said impressed. "It could mean anything right now, so let's get moving."

The three then began to move towards a gated community just as thick swarm of seekers flew just a few feet above them.

"At least the countermeasures work," Grunt commented.

In the next area a couple of Collectors are seen moving a container. Shepard threw a grenade at them which blew alerting the Collector's to their presence. Grunt charged up at the nearest one sending it into a wall causing to go splat on the wall braking it's bones and die. Kira took cover and replaced the heat sink and started firing on the collectors. Liana ran up to to get to Kira but was hit in the leg by a stray round causing her to trip. As she fell her held her hands out to stop her from falling but when her hands touched the ground and a series of cracks appeared that surprised her.

Looking up to see more Collector's coming, taking a chance she placed her hand on the ground and a crack moved to the Collector's position and several rocks bust up sending the collector's flying allowing Kira and Grunt to take them out. Kira mentally smiled at this before noticing creatures running that them, her eyes widened, they where husks. She cursed and re-aimed at the incoming people who used to be humans and stared firing along with Grunt and Liana who where shocked to see this.

Thankfully with Kira and Liana weakening the Husks down Grunt was able to moved among them and literally crushed them. There was only a few and Kira took out the last one.

"Area cleared," Grunt announced.

"Those look like the Husks the Geth used on Eden Prime," Liana commented.

"So it's true," Grunt said. "The Collectors really are working for the Reapers."

They went through a gate into the next neighbourhood. There on the ground was a Husk body.

"These things used to be human," Liana observed. "This what's left of the colonists?"

"No," Kira answered. "The Geth turned their victims into Husks by impaling them on Dragon's teeth. We haven't seen any since we got here. The Collectors must have brought the Husks. They're taking the colonists alive for some other reason. Which begs the question, what are they doing with the colonists? Can't be because they want to make Husks."

"Might be best not to think about that," Liana replied.

Shepard keeled near the Husk to get a better look. "These Husks are different from what we've faced before. They don't have the EMP pulse the previous generation had, but their bodies are more durable and they seem to be stronger. More evolved."

"They still die if you shoot them," Grunt quipped.

"We won't let them take any more colonists," Shepard declared.

The next area was filled with containers for the unlucky colonists of Horizon. More Collectors greeted the squad. Kira released round after round from her rifle to keep the Collectors off of their feet. Taking advantage of this Grunt charged in using his shotgun to take them out, his shear speed the collectors couldn't get a good shot at him. Liana decided to join him and ran up SMG in hand while Kira stayed behind to give the two cover fire before she ran out of ammo.

When she did her bone blade extended and she jumped on the nearest Collector and thrust her blade through it. As the collector fell there were no more Collector drones left in the area. The team relaxed somewhat as they advanced. Around the building, they found their first colonist. It was a man helping up a woman, but they were frozen. There was a slight orange glow around them. A dark red mist moved around their body.

"They appear to be inside some stasis field," Liana observed. "Keeps you conscious but completely helpless."

"They've been like this for a while," Shepard said. To the two frozen colonists he said, "I'm not sure you can hear me, but I'm not letting these monsters take you."

They entered the alley way. There Shepard found a Collector weapon leaned up against a container. She walked up to it and picked it up, shrugging she placed it back down and placed a small salvage beacon on it so she could pick it up later. Just then several Collectors flew into the area. Kira and Grunt dived into cover while Liana slammed her fist onto the ground and a solid block of rock giving her cover.

The Collectors landed on the ground. One of them started to glow bright yellow. A burst of energy came from it. There were cracks of light all over its body and its eyes glowed.

"I AM THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTRUCTION."

"What the FUCK?!" Kira yelled. "Focus fire on the commander!"

The the then fired on the glowing collector which according to Kira's headset the being only had shields and armour which was strange given that most beings had a heath monitor as well. But this thing didn't. But still all three of them opened fired on the being taking its shields down fast but before they could finish off a done came up from behind and was about to hit Liana but she kicked the drone in the gut sending it back a few steps. She then slammed her fist to the ground and a spike came from the ground and impaled the drone.

OOOOO Unknown location.

Large collector watched as the being known as an Asari used some strange power and impale one of his troops by using the rock underneath it. They had no record of any alien species being able to do this which was strange and meant that they just came across a being with a environmental manipulation power which shouldn't be possible. But what was strange was that they didn't detect any biotic energy from her which was even more strange. When they started collecting races the Asari had always had biotic powers.

An Asari not having these powers was strange. Just then his connection was cut.

OOOOO

Grunt leaped on the nearest assassin drone, his shear force that he used practically crushed the drone as a few rounds his his flesh making him turn and fire his shotgun at the drone that was trying to take him down. Liana finished off the drone with a shot to it's head. With the area the three regrouped and approached the garage bay and opened the door. They entered inside. There something fell to the ground. Shepard pulled out her pistol and said, "Company. Get out here. Now!"

A scared man slowly and cautiously walked out from around the generator. Shepard holstered her pistol upon seeing it was a Human.

"You're..." he said in surprise. "You're Human. What are you doing here? You'll lead them right here!"

"You had to have heard them trying to get in. It seems like no one can hide from the Collectors."

"Those things are Collectors? You mean... they're real? I-I thought they were just made up. You know... propaganda to keep us in Alliance space. No! They got Lilith! I saw her go down. Sten, too. They got damn near everybody!"

"What happened?"

"Well, we lost our comm signal a few hours ago, so I went to check on the main grid. Then I heard screaming. I looked outside and saw swarms of bugs. They froze everyone they touched, so I sealed the doors." Anger flashed across his face. "Damn it! It's the Alliance's fault! They stationed that Chief Williams here and built those towers. It made us a target!"

"Why are you blaming the Alliance?"

"We're just a simple farming colony. We've gone unnoticed for this long... until the Alliance came in and built those towers. So of course that grew attention to us!"

"The Collectors have been abducting Human colonies all over the Terminus. The Alliance was trying to help."

"We didn't ask for their help. Too many strings attached."

"Tell me about this Alliance rep."

"Chief Williams? Heard she was some kind of hero or something. Doesn't mean much to me. Didn't mean nothing to me, though. Would've rather she stayed in Council space."

"Any idea what she was doing here?"

"Supposed to be helping us get those defence towers up and running. I get the feeling she was here for something else. Spying on us, maybe."

Shepard looked to her team mates and said, "We can use those defence towers against the Collector ship."

"You would need to recalibrate the targeting system," the mechanic pointed out. "It's never worked right."

"We can figure it out once we get there," Liana interjected. "Just tell us where to find it."

"Head to the main transmitter on the other side of the colony. It's pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base."

"It's best you wait here," Shepard suggested.

"Yeah," the mechanic agreed. "I'll let you out, but I'm locking the door behind you. I'm not taking any chances. Good luck. I think you're going to need it."

As they exited the garage the could hear the insectoid chatter of the Collectors on the other side of the wall. Shepard peaked around the wall and saw two Collectors. She signalled to Liana to take the left flank to give them cover fire while Grunt stayed with her eagerer to get in close. As Liana took her position she noticed a fallen predator pistol just like her's. Needing some extra fire-power she picked it up and checked it to see a thermal clip still inside. Smiling she readied herself with the two pistols in hand.

"Now!" Shepard ordered.

Liana came out of cover and fired his pistol's one after the other getting the collectors attention. This allowed for Kira and Grunt to get a feed on their location. Kira came out of cover and fired in bursts witting down the Collectors shields while Grunt charged in tackling the Collectors down and literally crushing them, she shields went but due to him being Krogan he was built like a tank and shrugged of the rounds.

"YOUR GALAXY WILL BOW BEFORE US!" another glowing Collector roared as he flew into the area.

A large deformation of a Husk walked out from behind a building. The large Husk charged up its cannon and fired a shockwave towards Shepard's position. Kira took cover as the shockwave blast the explosion took out her shields. Liana wanted to help her mother but was forced to take cover and reload. Grunt however was just getting into the meat of the fight. But before Kira could do anything the glowing Collector landed in front of her.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT!" it roared before it came in with it's claw.

Kira dived between it's legs and kicked it in the back before jumping up. Before the Collector could recover Kira's bone blade came out and she drove it into it's head and the Collector bust into ashes. After taking too many hits Grunt ran to cover while firing concussive shotgun rounds at the Scion. The Scion was distracted allowing for Liana to use her powers and sent the Scion in the air. Kira took out her rocket launcher and fired repeatedly at the Scion until it blew.

"Area cleared," Liana announced. "Odd that we haven't seen any more of them."

"They've probably been loaded onto the Collector ship," Grunt concluded.

Kira nodded and the three of them made their way to the blast door which opened. As soon as it did several Husks came running at them. Grunt took them on head on by running into them causing them to fall and be crushed while Kira and Liana took cover as several Collectors started firing at them. As Grunt focused on the Husks while Kira and Liana dealt with the Collectors. Given their new organs the Collectors had a hard time of trying to get them.

Kira swiftly moved from cover to cover trying to same ammo as an Assassin Collector tried to take her out. Her bone blade extended, she jumped over a tower of crates the Assassin Collector was surprised and managed to take out her shields before she drove her bone blade into the Collector's head instantly killing it. Just then two Collectors fired at her with no shields she tried to get to cover but a few rounds hit her in the arm making her fall. As she did she saw a spark come from her hand.

Surprised her came out of cover she focused on her hand and shot out a fire ball setting both Collectors on fire. She smiled at that, now she had powers like her creations. Liana moved fast from cover taking shot after shot at the Collectors weakening their shields and allowing Grunt to take them down.

Once the Collectors fell the squad approached the targeting tower.

"Joker, do you read me?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"Your signal is weak, but I read you Commander," Joker answered.

"EDI can you bring the towers online?"

"Errors in calibration software can be easily rectified," EDI answered, "but it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increase generator output."

"Once the Collectors know this, they will try to stop it," Liana commented.

"Any other helpful tips?" Shepard asked.

"Just one," EDI answered. "Enemy reinforcements closing in. I suggest you ready weapons."

Right after that suggestion, the sounds of wings fluttering entered the area. They took cover. The Collectors flew in by droves. Shepard's group returned fire in response. The Collectors did their best to be tactical in their approach, but none could get in close. But to add more cover to them Liana used her powers and created several rock cover to allow greater protection for the squad.

"EDI is going to have to hurry," Grunt said as he fired his Geth shotgun into the face of a Collector assassin.

Occasionally a glowing Collector would possess a drone that is on the edge of death. Its dialogue was beginning to truly irritate Shepard.

"SHEPARD YOU WILL FALL BEFORE US."

"Shut up!" she roared while she used her newfound powers to incinerate the glowing Collector.

The flow of reinforcements seems to have finally been stemmed as the sound of fluttering wings stopped. Shepard's squad cautiously walked out from their cover.

"Cannons at 100 percent," EDI announced. The cannons roared to life and started firing at the Collector ship.

As they watched the Collector ship get attacked, an object flew over the building across the field. It was a Husk construct of sorts. It resembled a crab with a beak.

"Ahh hell. Take cover!" Shepard ordered.

The beast approached and started blasting them with duel particle beams. They had to move quickly to avoid it. As soon as the beams died out, everyone popped out of cover and bombarded the creature.

The barrage weakened the creature's shield, but as soon as they were damaging its armoured shell, it slammed onto the ground and sent out a shockwave as it screamed. Kira looked to Liana ans nodded, the Asari came out of cover and dropped her pistols and moved her arms in a wave motion for a moment before slamming her fist into the ground sending a spike into the beast's under carriage impaling it. The beast screamed and tried to fire it's cannon but Liana set an spike trough it destroying it. The beast's shields regenerated but as it did the squad fired at it, this time when it tried to restore it's shields it failed and the shockwave didn't work as the rock spike took out some of it's main programming.

The amount of fire it had to deal with the beast couldn't take it anymore and disintegrated. Just then the ship lifted off and quickly left the colony behind.

"No!" the mechanic yelled as he ran into the area. "Don't let them get away!"

"There's nothing we can do," Shepard said. "They're gone."

"They've got half the colony in there! They took Egen and Sten... Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end like this," Shepard said remorsefully. "I did the best I could do."

"Better than most Shepard," Grunt pointed out.

"Shepard..." the mechanic repeated. The name caught his interest. "Wait. I know that name. Sure I remember you. You're some kind of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard," a voice said. Shepard and his squad's eyes were drawn to Ash who revealed herself from behind a crate. "Captain of the Normandy. First Human Spectre. Saviour of the Citadel." Ash scowled at the mechanic. "You're in the presence of a Goddess, Delan. Back from the dead."

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind," Delan shook his head. "Figures. Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types." he said walking away.

Ash then walked up to Kira and shook the commander's hand.

"Good to see you Ash how have you been?" Kira asked with a smile.

"That's it? Dead for two year and that's all you can say?" Ashley asked.

"Well..." Kira said rubbing the back of her neck for a moment. "Yeah, look Ash you know me too well what else am I supposed to say?"

"You... you have a point... look Kira I may not like it but I'm here to join you. Hackett's and Anderson's orders."

"Well come on then we have got a lot of catching up to do." Kira said while wrapping her arm around Ash's shoulder making her blush.

OOOOO

Astrid looked over her dancer's history, Kira informed her of a convert processes plans to turn her dancers into breeding whores but she didn't want to convert those with close connections with people. This way it wouldn't arouse any light on what Kira was up to. But even then those who where up in the Eezo mines where game as well for conversion as ether way they where criminals and therefore gave up their freedom. Kira said to use the criminals first before the dancers, but if she didn't have enough criminals then and only then she could use the dancers.

OOOOO

Tavos looked about the disappearance of Aria for the tenth time. She knew Kira was lying to her but she couldn't prove it. Kira was smart and made sure that there was no evidence to connect her with Aria's disappearance. Losing one of her underground supporters was not even if it was done by a Spectre. Just then she received an E-mail from someone. Looking around her room making sure that there was no one there she opened it and read it.

'Councillor.

We thank you for your patronage and wish to in form you that Aria T'Loak is still alive and in the custody of Commander Shepard. The reason is due to the fact that Aria wished for revenge on the Shepard family for removing one of her main source of money, Slavers and Pirates who used to use Omega as a hideout. If you want to rescue her we have reason to believe that she will be arriving at Illium within the week.

Yours fatefully Shadow Broker.'

"I fucking knew it." she whispered.

She then quickly made arrangements for someone to take over while she go's to Illium. She maybe a Councillor now but in the past she was an Asari Commando and she will get Aria back and find out what Shepard is up too.

OOOOO

In the medical by Kira looked over the data for Liana. This made no sense, in the past she made creatures with biotic powers. She used the DNA strand from Asari to give them said powers, she used Asari DNA to create her. This only reinforced the idea that the Asari biotic powers where not natural due to the amount of Eezo on the planet wasn't natural. But for what reason, she had no idea.

Just then Ashley walked in dressed in a latex leotard with holes for her breasts and a leather harness making it tight around her body. She also wore latex thigh heels and elbow gloves, on her thighs, wrists, upper arms and ankles she has cuffs with rings on four ends. For her head and neck she had a collar and ball gag on.

As she walked in Miranda followed her holding Ashley's leash and had her hands cuffed behind her. Kira spun to face them.

"Well what's going on here?" Kira asked.

"I found Ashley here placing camera's all over the ship." Miranda said with a grunt from Ash.

"Ashley, I know you want to help the Alliance but we are on our own. So as punishment, time for you to get fucked. Get her on the bed."

Miranda nodded and Ashley forward to the bed and pushed her on it. Jen joined in by grabbing one of Ashley's legs and attached a chain to the cuff as Miranda did the same while Ashley tied to struggle. But couldn't move due to her restraints. Kira made her way around to Ash with stripping her clothing. Ash got a good look at Kira's large dick and her pussy instantly became wet as the thought of it entering her pussy.

Kira climbed up behind Ashley and slid two fingers inside her pussy making the marine yelp in pleasure. She then moved her fingers slowly in and out of Ashley's pussy as she picked up a black small vibrator and slid it into Ashley's ass. Ash tried to struggle as the dildo entered her, once it was fully in Kira turned it on and it vibrated making Ashley screamed in pleasure. Both her pussy and ass where being worked on by Kira making her lose her mind. She wanted this, to be dominated by her commander, and now she finally can.

Feeling that she was we enough Kira positioned her dick onto Ashley's pussy and slowly entered her making her moan in pleasure at the shear size of Kira's dick. She nearly came from the heat of the dick as it started moving inside her. As Kira started to fuck Ashley Miranda and Jen started to make out, but since Miranda was higher on the hierarchy Jen was being submissive to her. Kira started to move faster and faster making Ashley moan even louder.

Aria just had to watch as Kira fucked the marine. All she was doing was being milked foe her milk and sperm. She wanted to have sex so badly but she was denied that right until she submitted to Kira which she hated, no one could control her but her will was going. Soon she would submit but she would fight for her mind. Kira moved faster and faster and smacked Ashley's ass making her scream as Kira came inside her. Ash screamed as she came twice from reaching her limit and from the heat of Kira's sperm. She then fell onto the bed sweating from bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

Two guards walked along a white corridor while wheeling a medical bed with a quadruple amputated Asari on it. The Asari didn't care about her lack of limbs due to the drugs in her system which where there to make her more docile. This was the only way that they could control their subjects who they captured. The guards took her into a room with several pods on the walls each with a limbless Asari inside in a harness waiting for something.

The guards brought the bed to an empty pod. One of the guards opened while the other picked up the Asari and brought her over to the pod and placed her in the harness while the guard closed it up and locked her in. they then left taking the bed with them as an Asari doctor walked in. she walked over to the new Asari in the pod and stroked her face before stepping up and kissed the Asari passionately for a few moments before braking the kiss and backed away.

"Sister, sisters we are all part of a glorious empire for our goddess. But your bodies must be altered for this to happen. May the goddess watch over you all." she said before moving over to a console on the far right and pressed the activation button.

The pods closed and after a moment's of silence a choir of screaming inside the pods. Interested what was happening, she clicked onto the one of the pod cams to see what was happening as she was interested on how the processes works. A camera from inside one of the pod showed an mechanical arm with cylindrical objects on it was pressed into the Asari's head and sucking out her eyes. The Asari screamed in pain as it happened as the drugs did little to suppress the pain of having her eyes removed.

Blood poured down her face as if she was crying. The arm retracted from her head, she whimpered but couldn't cry as because the processes ripped open her tear ducts preventing her from crying. Another arm came down with spherical objects in it's claws. Just then four small hooks came round and entered her empty eyes and forced her eye lids open. This allowed for the spherical objects to enter her eye sockets.

She screamed as they entered and pressed against her skull. A small drill then started up and drilled a hole in her skull to her brain but stopped before it reached her brain. The drill then retracted as tentacle wires came from the objects and entered her skull. The tentacle wires then attacked themselves to parts of her brain. The arm then retracted as did the hooks.

The Asari whimpered in pain as another arm came down and moved to her. A circular saw moved to the left side of her chest. It activated and began cutting into her chest slowly making the Asari scream once again.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" the Asari screamed.

The the machine wasn't done as the side of the breast bone was cut it removed itself from her and began cutting the left side of her breast bone. She couldn't scream or cry anymore just whimper in pain as the blade cut through the bone. After a moment the blade retracted and brought up a claw and ripped off the breast bone making her scream once again. This time as the arm retracted another arm came down holding a smooth oval block in it's claw and a welder like arm on the side.

The arm moved forward and placed the oval object where the breastbone used to be and held it there as the welder like arm moved to one of the sides of the object and began pouring a liquid solution onto the bone and object. It quickly solidified making the device permanently part of her body. The welder like arm then spun round to the other side and did the same thing. Once again the arm retracted.

The Asari expected another arm to come down but that didn't happen. Instead she was moved forward a bit and tilted forward a bit and the back of her harness opened up. Several small mechanical arms then came down holding a metal spine (Spiderman 2 Doc Ock thing that his mechanical arms where attached to.) came down and placed it on her back. She flinched slightly due to the cold metal.

The arms held it on her back as six arms came down and positioned themselves over holes that where directed to her spine. The arms moved in to the holes and the long spikes on them entered the holes and touched her skin. She trembled in fear of what was going to happen next. Suddenly without warning the spikes thrust into her skin and bone and began welding both the metal and bone together making the Asari once again scream in terror and pain.

The metal spine then released a jell like substance making permanently a part of her but the jell was flexible unlike the stuff that was used to attach the oval device which was attached to her bone. One it was done the arms retraced. Being brought back up to the way she was the harness moved back and secured her back in. at that moment four cylindrical devices came up and moved to her stumps and rested there.

The cylindrical devices then activated drills and drilled onto her flesh and bone making her scream once again. After around a minute the drills stopped and retracted allowing for tentacle wires move up into her stumps and attacked to her nerves. At that moment the Tentacle wires in her head spread around the parts of her brain they where on and merged with it. Suddenly her mind went blank and all the pain she suffered went away.

She now understood what was going on, and she was glad that she was chosen for this empire, a soldier of this empire. The cylindrical objects then removed off her stumps to show the frame of robotic arms and legs. The pod's equipment then retracted and the pod opened. The Asari doctor watched with fascination as the converted Asari exited the pods. They stood in a uniform stance looking ahead.

"You all are now ready to be armoured. Turn to the right and walk through the door." she said.

The Asari turned to the right and marched through the door. They stepped onto a conveyor with a good five feet from each other. As the conveyor moved mechanical arms attached armour plates onto their arms and legs. When that was done they entered a room and two arms came down from the ceiling and attached a breast plate on the front and a backplate. The breastplate was smooth and a wire mesh fell over their belly's. A slit visor was then attached to the spherical objects in their eye sockets.

To arms then fastened a large pelvic armour where their hips are, as they did the wire mesh melted onto the armour. They where then moved to the final area, arms then fastened holo gridded wings on the backplate with jets in between the wings and inside their legs. As for the final part on their arms was attached with a smooth and rounded device with two cylinders coming from their wrists.

They where ready for combat and their fist mission.

OOOOO

Illium was an extremely warm planet much like Amazonia, due to the hot surface temperature, most structures had to be built at high altitudes. Even then the temperature was well into the 40s. However Kira didn't worry about it too much given that Amazonia was much like Illium. When they arrived the Asari told Kira that all docking fees where wavered thanks too Liara who also requested that she go an see her. Thing it was a good idea Kira ordered the entire crew excluding Aria and Jentha to have a 24 hour shore leave.

Since Eve and Liana didn't have any money Kira gave them a few credits to spend on what they want which they eagerly took off to.

On the way to Liara's office, an Asari called out to Shepard. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Are you Commander Shepard?"

"Yes," she replied. "How did you know?"

"You have an aura about you," she replied. The Asari looked to the sides. "I was asked to give you message if I saw you. It's from a friend from Noveria."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Kira asked.

"I believe the message itself should make it clear." The Asari's eyes rolled to the back. Her voiced changed to one that Shepard remembered all too well. "SHEPARD. WE HIDE. WE BURROW. WE BUILD. BUT WE KNOW THAT YOU SEEK THOSE WHO SOURED THE SONGS OF OUR MOTHERS. WHEN THE TIME COMES, OUR VOICE WILL JOIN WITH YOURS, AND OUR CRESCENDO WILL BURN THE DARKNESS CLEAN. THANK YOU, SHEPARD. THE RACHNI WILL SING AGAIN, BECAUSE OF YOU."

"I'm glad to hear that you're rebuilding. Are you somewhere close by?" Kira smirked.

The Asari's eyes rolled back to normal. "The Rachni queen is not here. That message was one of many memories I carry from her. I encountered her on an uncharted world. She saved my life. More than that, she gave me a purpose. They are an amazing people, Shepard. The galaxy owes you a great debt for giving them a second chance."

"I got that they are grateful, but what else was she saying?"

"That the first Rachni war was a mistake. Something soured the voices of their people. In Rachni psychology, that would be like mind control, I think. It doesn't really translate. Anyway, she believes that you are fighting the ones who did that. And she promises to help."

"Mind control," Miranda muttered.

"So the Rachni believes that the Reapers caused the Rachni war?" Ash asked.

"I can't say for sure," the Asari answered. "But she was certain that her ancestors were forced into war against their will. Her people aren't naturally aggressive. If they made war, it is not of their own doing. But it seems she is dying and requests your help."

"Dying? In what way?" Kira asked.

"That is what she doesn't know."

"Ok next time you see her tell her she an contact me by sending me a message over the extranet if she can."

"Ok commander but what ever you do I don't think the galaxy is ready for the return of the Rachni yet." the Asari said before disappearing.

"I guess saving the Queen was a smart move," Ash commented.

Kira just nodded at that.

They went up the stairs towards the office. Shepard looked to the assistant. "Liara is expecting me."

"Please go right in," she said.

They entered inside to see Liara speaking to a hologram. "Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before? Few Humans have. Either have my payment or I'll flay you alive... with my mind."

That threat gave Shepard chills as that kind of act was like too much like her mother. Liara turned around and saw her. "Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls." She walked up to Shepard and hugged him making Miranda's cheeks go red with rage but kept her temper down before anyone could notice except for Ashley who smiled evilly. "Shepard..." She released her. "My sources said that you were alive, but I didn't believe. It's very good to see you again."

"So you have sources now?" Ash said while crossing her arms impressed.

"Sources, informants, even some hired muscles. I need them to do my job. It's paid the bills since you... Well, for the past two years. And now you're back gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus."

"If you know that much, then you know that I could use your help." Kira said smiling

"I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

"What's more important than saving the galaxy from the Collectors and Reapers?" Miranda asked in an irritated tone.

"I can't say. Look I could use some help. I need someone with hacking expertise. Someone I can trust." Liara sat back into her chair. "If you disable security at key points around Illium, you could get me information I need. That would help me a great deal."

"If it'll help you, I'll do it, but before I do so, I'm going to need some information on an assassin by the name of Thane Krios and an Asari Justicar by the name of Samara." Kira said.

"Oh taking some risk's are we?" Liara asked.

"What's life without risk?"

OOOOO

Liana walked around in her 'normal clothing' which consisted of baggy trousers, a kimono top and kung-fu shoes. Unlike others she didn't much care what she looked like. She was more of a peaceful type but will go into combat when needed. She made her way to the shopping area of Nos-astra for some 'spiritual stuff'. Kira may have downloaded an Atheist state of mind in her Liana understood it and accepted it but always felt there was something more to life that what her mother thought about spiritualism. Kira didn't mind but as long as it didn't affect anyone else.

She found a spiritual store. Wanting to see what was inside she entered ans was met by an incense smell of lavender. She enjoyed the smell and began walking around seeing that there was. The shop had gem's, jewellery, clothing, books, wall decorations and wooden statues and stone statues. She smiled and took 12 incense packs, two ankle bracelets, several different coloured gems and candles and bought them for her room. The Asari also threw in a free gemed belly chain due to the amount Liana was buying. She felt a little guilty about it but took her belongings and headed back to the Normandy for a good long mediation session.

As she walked to the Normandy she spotted a tanned black haired woman wearing alliance casuals and sitting on top of a set of blue and black bags. She waited by the Normandy waiting for Kira most likely. Liana walked up to her.

"Hello miss who are you waiting for?" Liana asked the woman.

"Huh oh sorry I'm waiting for Kira Shepard I'm here to join her crew." the woman said in a northerner British accent.

"Ah you must be Samantha Traynor then."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Kira told me. Come on I'll let you in." Liana said while helping Sam pick up her bags.

Sam picked up a few of her bags and followed Liana into the airlock. The door closed behind them as the airlock cycle began. There wasn't much conversation between the two as the airlock cycle continued, after a moment the airlock opened up into the ship and the two entered. But as Sam entered she bumped into someone and fell as did the person she bumped into. Sam removed quickly and looked to see who she bumped into to only to have her heart beat.

Kelly recovered as well and looked who she bumped into only to have someone pounce on her and pressed their lips on her her. Opening her eyes only to see Samantha on her, her heart pounded and embraced the kiss. Liana watched with a smile on her face as the two broke the kiss and stood.

"Kelly it's good to see you again." Sam said but why haven't left yet?"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't have a good answer for you. But the fact is that we need a comms specialist and I'm no good at comms." Kelly said chuckling.

Sam chuckled as well. "I hear that."

"Well if you two are done, then I want to take you both somewhere." Liana said.

The two looked at her as Liana dropped her bags next. "Sam I'll take your bags to your room but fist follow me."

The two nodded and followed Liana to the lift as she pressed the key for the crew deck and the lift started. Thankfully the lift ride was never too long and they left. Liana walked them to the room next to the gene room and opened it. The other two didn't know what to expect except for Kelly who had heard rumours of what Kira kept in the room. As the two walked in the door closed behind them as the lights came on.

Both froze in shock and terror as they saw a large blob sitting there with tentacles waving in the air. They didn't see as two tentacles wrapped around their ankles. When they looked down and noticed they where brought up in the air and moved over the blob while other tentacles wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Both tried to struggle in the tentacles but the tentacles just tightened reinforcing their grip. They where then moved to be upright as two tentacles moved up their clothing and ripped their clothing off. They couldn't scream out of fear as the tentacles moved around their bodies spreading an aphrodisiacic substance across their bodies making them hornyer by the second.

"Ah Kelly what's happening?" Sam asked.

"I...I... ah think Kasumi went through this, Ahhh she said it was Ah like those tentacle beasts in those ahhh Japanese porno's." Kelly gasped as a tentacles brushed over her breasts.

The tentacles then entered their mouths. They started moving as two large and two small tentacles perched themselves a their pussy's and asses. The tentacles moved around their mouths the oral pleasure they got from it was amazing so much that they didn't care that they where getting fucked by a tentacle monster. Their minds where filled with pleasure as the tentacles moved around. Kelly was enjoying it the most as her DNA was slightly changed because of Kira's sperm due to her converting it slightly to reduce the pain and exchange it for pleasure of the person who drinks it.

Just then the small and large tentacles entered their pussy's and asses at the same time making the both of them squirm as the tentacles began to move in and out of them. The pleasure inside them grew as they moaned into the tentacles as they did. They soon in pleasurable bliss. The tentacles left their mouths and the two leaned in and began to wrap their tongues around each other. They closed their eyes as the tentacles beast realised that these two are lovers and let their arms go allowing the two to embrace each other and make out as it moved in and out their pussy's and ass.

Kelly took the initiative and leaned in to Sam's breast and began to suck on it. Sam screamed in pleasure and moved her hand to Kelly's pussy and began to play with her clit. As the two did this the tentacles lowered the two down and let them rest on the blob and retracted it's tentacles from their ankles. Sam laid on her back with Kelly on top still sucking on her lover's nipple. The tentacles began to pick up speed making the two kiss each other again, the tentacles picked up more and more speed before cumming releasing cum into their wombs, the heat and speed made the two of them cum twice as two see though tentacles came up and moved to their pussy's.

The tentacles entered them making the two squirm but they didn't struggle as they didn't have much time because the tentacles put three eggs inside them making the two cum again and faint this time. Liana kept her promise and placed Sam's bags in her room before going her her room and set up a meditative atmosphere with incense filling the room and the gems placed in a circle around a cushion before she sat on it cross legged. As she closed her eyes and began to mandate the gems froze from the ground and began moving in a circle.

Unknown to her and the rest of the Normandy six cloaked Asari exited a ship and split up looking for someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Liara watched as knocked out Nyxeris was dragged from her office by Ash and Miranda. She was pissed beyond believe due to Nyxeris' betrayal. She sat behind her desk her head resting on her hand with her other hand pinching the bridge of her noise. Kira just looked at her and shook her head. Even after all this time Liara still had a soft spot, Kira had to admit that Liara hid her feelings well but she knew her all too well and could see it in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Liara asked.

"That's classified on a personal and Spectre level." Kira said but Liara just looked at her with a look saying 'not buying it' but Kira wasn't going to give up that easily. "What?"

"Kira I know for a fact that you have the former Queen of Omega on your ship as a slave. You have a Human and Asari crew mates who have never been seen before. Then there's the fact that two Alliance military members where ordered to go to your ship without an explanation. So what's going on?"

Kira looked around. "This place secure?"

Liara nodded while Kira sat down in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Fist off for your own safety I cannot tell you some things understand?" Lira nodded again. "Ok good, the Human and Asari you talked about are not normal as I created them."

Liara eyes widened at that and wanted to ask how but decided to allow Kira to continue.

"This is because after the Elysium conflict me and my cousin met... some people who knew about the Reapers before us. They have me some of the tech that I gave to my dad who created a machine that allowed me to create the two. As a side effect they have powers."

"Powers as in biotic powers?" Lira asked interested.

Kira smiled at that. "Ha no the Human has cryokenetic abilities while the Asari has terrakenetic abilities."

"Your kidding?" Liara said in surprise.

"Nope, as for Aria she tried to kill me. And besides she wasn't doing a good job on Omega so after taking her as my slave her daughter Astrid took over." Kira said with a smile.

"I'm guessing that Astrid is part of your harem." Liara said with a smile.

"Well yeah, I guess you can say she was the first. Anyway with Nyxeris, if she has no close contacts she'll be converted."

"Into what?"

"A slave breeder, someone who can create people like Eve and Liana." Kira said with no emotion.

"But I thought that Amazon's hated slavery." Liara said confused.

"Well yeah we do but the machine that I have, well the DNA info in it will degrade every time I use that DNA profile. So therefore in order to avoid that I made plans to create a new race of females who have multiple wombs to give birth to my selected races. This way I can get my plans up and running before the Reapers get here."

Kira then noticed the look on Liara's face."Hey I don't like slavery ether but this is the only way to do it."

Liara looked down in understanding she didn't like it either but Kira did have a point. There where times even in Asari history where the lines of morality where blurred and they had to do something that was considered immoral. A human phrase came into mind 'The ends justify the means.'

"O..." Liara was trying to say up Kira jumped on top of her.

As they fell Liara blushed. They landed behind Liara's desk as lights hit where Liara and Kira where sitting destroying the desk and chair. Liara took a pistol from her maglock while Kira took out her assault rifle from her maglock. She then placed a triangle onto her temple and a holo visor appeared over her eyes. The two pressed their backs against the wall.

"Kira what's going on?" Liara asked.

"I just hope I'm wrong." Kira muttered.

Kira then moved up and peaked out of the office. What she saw shocked her to her very core as three Asari floated their but they had mechanical arms and legs. Kira instantly knew who they where, it was them, that technology the Asari couldn't have made it. There was no hope for them and there was only something she could do which was end them. Gritting her teeth she came out of cover and threw a fireball at the closest one. What she just did surprised Liara to the core. The fireball hit it's mark and busted the Asari's shields allowing Kira to take out her visor.

The Asari screamed in pain and flew into Liara's office crashing into the wall. The other two just fled. Liara came up slowly looking out her pistol up but Kira focused her attention on the fallen Asari. Just then Liara's assistant came in panicking.

"Miss T'soni what's happening." she asked before turning to see the downed Asari and screamed.

"Go home now I'll make sure you get paid overtime." Liara said to her assistant.

Her assistant nodded and left almost immediately. Kira walked over to the down Asari, rifle still up as she got down to one knee and turned her on her back. Liara's heart stopped as she saw the modifications on the Asari's body. Legs, arm's, eye's even chest where all machines she felt like throwing up. Kira placed her hand on the Asari's neck and felt no heartbeat. She sighed but kept her rifle up. The round must have damaged the wiring inside her brain.

"Kira what is she?" Liara asked.

"An Asari Hawk, standard variant from the looks of her." Kira said.

"What happened to her?"

"A normal Asari who had her arms, legs and eyes removed and implanted with artificial limbs before they added wings on."

"Ho..."

"I don't just by looking at she has on I can make assumptions based on the evidence." Kira said.

"But who do you know what she is called?"

"A few friends of mine showed me Intel of this group who where doing this kind of things to people and not just Asari. But they kidnap people and force them to go through this procedure. Men women, even children. But the children are conditioned into thinking what's going to happen to them is good."

Liara was appalled beyond believe.

"Why would anyone do this?"

"You know the reason why." Kira said lowering her weapon as Ashley and Miranda walked in only to see the damage.

Kira looked to the two. "Miranda, Ashley help me get this to the Normandy."

The XO and the Marine helped Kira pick up the dead modified Asari and brought her out in the open shocking everyone. The police soon came but where told by Kira to keep the area clear but just as they entered the market Kira started to smell burning flesh and saw something happening to the Asari. She dropped the Asari.

"DROP HER DROP HER!" Kira yelled to the other two.

Ash and Miri dropped her instantly.

"BACK THE FUCK AWAY!" Kira ordered.

Everyone did as the body bust into flames and ashes. The body literally melted where it was laying. After a moment all that was left was a piles of ashes. Kira cursed loudly as the police Sargent came up to her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wish I knew, but you and your officers are not to report this under any circumstances." Kira said in an commanding tone.

"Why?"

"Aside from being a Spectre? I'm trying to save your life, if this gets reported get the person off planet as soon as you can."

The officer just looked at her with wide eye but understood the consequences and moved to her officers and ordered then not to report the incident ever. As Kira, Ash and Miranda started to pick up as much of the ashes as they can an Asari with white markings on her face watched them with an interested eye. Tavos wondered what they where doing as the three gathered the Ashes of the dead Asari. Once they where done they moved off to the spaceport and Tavos followed them closely thanks to the crowd dispersing giving her he cover she needed.

She watched as the three entered the Normandy SR2 from afar she watched as they opened the door. Once they went inside she moved over to the door and accesses the controls. Thankfully she saw how Kira opened up the ship and copied her movements. The door opened and she walked inside the airlock. While their ship was being broken into Kira, Ash and Miranda where in the med bay analysing the ashes of the Asari that was under a scope.

"I just don't understand it? Why would she just burst into flames?" Ashley asked.

"Nantes maybe?" Miranda asked.

"Who knows." Kira commented. "I mean I don't know much about this group but..."

Before Kira could finish EDI chimed in. "Commander we have an intruder aboard."

"An intruder who?" Kira asked.

"An Asari she's headed for your cabin."

Kira stroked her chin on hearing this think through this very carefully considering her options. After a moment she knew that whoever it was, was good and therefore had some skills and even contacts which she could use.

"Thanks for letting me know. Ash, Miri let's go say hi to our new friend." Kira said with a smile.

OOOOO

Tavos entered the Captain's cabin only to see a desk, double bed in from of some seats, models of ships behind some glass and human firearms along the wall. She was just about to leave but just then heard a moan peaking her interest. She walked around and down the steps to see a human female in latex clothing laying on her side sleeping. But another sight shocked her even more. In front of her was Aria tied up to a milking machine gagged and body changed.

Before she could do anything else the door opened and Tavos turned to see Kira standing there making her freeze.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Kira asked.

Tavos gulped but before she could do anything someone grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. Just then Ashley and Miranda walked in both surprised to see the Asari councillor.

"Lady's tie her to the bed." Kira ordered.

The XO and marine smiled at that and moved round to the councillor. They gabbed her but as they did she started to struggle but the three threw her on the bed with Jen holding her down while Ash and Miranda tied her wrists to the bed. Once it was done they moved down and did the same with her ankles.

"You see councillor yes I lied you about Aria but for a reason. She was going to kill me and was doing a shitty job of running Omega. So I left her daughter in charge, you see I have plans that only the Alliance knows about." Kira said as she removed the milking suckers off Aria's breast's and cock.

"Why?" Was the only thing Tavos said.

"Because of two threats. The first you rejected the Reapers and the Second I cannot say. You see my plans involve certain things for victory, one of those things is a lot of money and political support." she then turned to Aria and took out a large ring. "My dear little Aria I know that you've been seriously resistant to me but now that ends. This is a urethra piercing and will go into your cock hole."

Aria's eyes widened as she watched as Kira placed the sharp end of it on her cock hole. The Asari whimpered as the sharp end entered and she started to shake her head Kira noticed this.

"Will you obey me?" she asked but got a defiant look from Aria's eyes. "Ok then."

She squeezed the ring which was pushed through her cock making the Asari scream in pleasure and pain. Kira then clicked the piercing making it full ring. Aria looked at the new ring that gave her so much pleasure and pain in one go. Kira then reattached the milking equipment onto Aria's dick and breasts. The commander then turned to Tavos who was being stripped of her clothing.

"Now as for you councillor." Kira said as she started to strip her clothing. "I think it's time for you to join me the hard way."

Tavos then saw Kira dick for the fist time. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she had a few one night stands with humans of both genders even hermaphrodites. She enjoyed it but with the men and hermaphrodites they didn't have ones as large as Kira's. The commander climbed up onto the bed and positioned herself above Tavos. Knowing what was about to happen Ash and Miranda left the two alone but before they left Kira called out to them.

"Go and get Kelly and the new girl from the tentacle room and get them to the med bay." she ordered.

The two nodded and left. Kira then laid her eyes on Tavos' body and moved down to her breast and began licking her nipple. Unknown to everyone else Kira added a few extra parts to her body. One such one was her tongue being able to excrete an aphrodisiac substance which at the slightest touch could send the person in heat. This can be said for Tavos because as soon as Kira's tongue touched her skin she felt an unbelievable heat inside of her.

"Ah!" Tavos moaned as Kira moved her tongue around Tavos' nipple.

Kira smiled as she ran her tongue across Tavos' body to the other nipple and began moving her tongue around her other nipple. Tavos moaned at the wetness of Kira tongue and the heat she was in. She wanted Kira inside of her and the teasing was only making it worse. Kira then ran her tongue down to her beautiful light blue pussy and ran her tongue around it making the Councillor yelp in pleasure.

Tavos whimpered for more making Kira pressed her mouth against Tavos' pussy and began eating her out. Tavos cried as Kira's wet aphrodisiac tongue slid inside her and began to taste her Asari love juice. Loving the taste Kira dived in more lapping up as much as she can making the Asari councillor cry out in pleasure and making her beg for more. Aria could only watch as she was being milked. She had gave up on trying to resist and gave in at that moment she gave in to the pleasure of being dominated and accepted her new life.

Tavos pulled against her restraints as Kira moved her tongue deeper inside her. She felt her body reaching her limit and electricity sparked through her body as she just came. Kira left her pussy and looked up at Tavos with an evil smile.

"Please I need your cock inside me." Tavos moaned.

"Who does this body belong to?" Kira asked.

"You mistress."

"Good who do you serve?"

"You mistress. I'm your willing slave now please impregnate me."

Kira gave a smile. "No your not going to become pregnant, but I will give you the pleasure you want."

Just then without warning Kira slid her dick inside Tavos' pussy making her arch her back in pleasure as Kira's cock was so big and hot. It felt noting like she felt before from a human. The pleasure increased as Kira began moving her hips smiling at the submission of one of the council and a well respected matriarch of the Asari Republics.

As she moved more and more Kira leaned in and kissed Tavos on the lips allowing her to taste her own juices the taste made her want more of herself. Kira broke the kiss and focused on moving her hips mixing between going slow and fast forcing Tavos to beg for more. The commander was surprised at the fact of how submissive the councillor was being. Maybe this was how she always was, a slut, submissive and had a desire to be dominated by someone weaker then her. Kira didn't know but she was running out of time, and didn't have the luxury to go through moral's like the others.

"More please more." Tavos cried.

"As long as you do what I say you'll get more." Kira answered.

Tavos pulled against her restraints moaning in ecstasy as the pleasure built up inside her as she moved her own hips trying to get more pleasure from Kira's dick. That heat she felt built up inside her kept building with each thrust. She cried over the joy of the heat and was about to cum when Kira pulled her dick out of her pussy and came all over Tavos' body, the heat of the cum landing on her belly made her cum there and then. The two of moaned looking at each other's body's in lust.

OOOOO

Ashley and Miranda held each end of Kelly's pregnant body into the medical bay where the new girl's pregnant body was on one of the beds being scanned. The two placed Kelly's body on another medical bed and activated the scanning equipment as Miranda moved over to the console and looked over the data.

"Looks like the eggs are forming nicely in the both of them." Miranda sighed.

"Well that's all well and good but why is Kira doing this?" Ashley asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that she's panicking about something and did you see the look on her face when she saw that weird Asari? Something's going on and Kira's worried."

Ashley hated to admit it but Miranda did have a point. Something was going on.

OOOOO

Kira and Tavos got dressed into their normal clothing.

"So Tavos don't tell anyone. I need the up most secrecy on this." Kira said.

"I understand what else you want me to do?" Tavos asked.

"What I need more than anything is Asari support. I need criminals, money, resources, political support anything you can offer me. The criminals go to Astrid, the money goes to me and the resources goes to my cousin on Diran a planet I brought."

"I'll get you what I need. I'll talk to the matriarchs and I'll get you it."

"Good because this threat... I'm not just facing the Reapers Councillor. I'm facing an alien force that uses people for to convert them into cyborg soldiers. And if they win they'll do it to everyone."

"And we need to stop them. I understand I'll get what you need with absolute secrecy."

"Good cos this fight has just begun."


	17. Chapter 17

In the gene room the machine booted up and ran through several DNA samples and programs before settling on a two DNA samples. Liquid then poured into the dome and a new creature was being created.

OOOOO

Ash just stared at the Asari crew member in shock. Kira shocked the two by staying behind and write up a report of the incident that happened. This shocked the two in that they knew how much she hated writing up reports. But this incident really made her worried and told the two to take Liana with that as she might like to meet more Asari. When they went to get her Ashley's mouth practically dropped in seeing Liana's Terrakinesis. She just thought it was for comics Sic-Fi vids and bad fanfics.

Liana was eager but didn't show it as she was the calm sort. The three then found their way to the commissioner and asked her about the Justicar. The Asari panicked but the three explained that they just wanted to recruit her for a mission. Relaxing the Asari then pointed them to the area of where the Justicar was. While the skycar flew to their destination Ash decided to get some talking done.

"So Liana how did you get your powers?" Ash asked.

"Well when I was created some of the Junk DNA formed at the back of my head and created a node allowing me to control earth." Liana said.

"Just stones?"

"No I can control metals and other earthly minerals. However Eve has Cryokenisis while mother has Pyrokenisis. Mine and Eve's powers appeared a few days when we came out of the pod while mother's powers came out a week latter after she went trough the extra organ procedure."

"What's the difference between them? I mean I know cryo is cold and pyro is fire but what differs between how they use their powers?"

"Cryokinesis is the ability to slow down the vibrations of particles and atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. While Pyrokeisis is the ability to vibrate the particles and atoms so much that they heat up and cause fire."

Ashley's eyes widened at this but smiled. She knew that she would have to go through the procedure as well but she wondered what kind of power she would have.

OOOOO

Kira sat at her desk as she finished her report and sighed it was a long report and she was feeling a little strange recently. She fell back into her chair, it was a long day, meeting Liara, getting shot at by lasers and a cyborg Asari body getting burst into flames. Just a long day, but at least she got the Asari councillor on her side. But the attack worried her in more than one way. She had no choice but to write up the report.

Looking over at her two slaves who where sucking each other out for sperm out of their cocks. Kira smiled at the obedience of the two but sighed again and went into a locked draw and took out a a pair of blindfolds and a pair of headphones out of it and walked round to the two slaves. As she neared them the two noticed her and were about to stop sucking but Kira stopped them.

"Keep sucking." Kira ordered.

The two salves obeyed their mistress as Kira blindfolded the two and covered their ears with the headphones. Satisfied with that she walked back round to her desk and accessed her terminal to lock EDI out of her room. It only took a moment to lock EDI out of the camera's and mikes. She mentally thanked her cousin in teaching her a few hacking tactics. She then went into her draw and took out a hexagonal sphere and placed it on her desk. She then pressed a red button on it and backed up a bit still facing the sphere.

The lights dimmed as a silhouetted hologram of a humanoid man with large round bits that go over the top of his head with shoulder length hair. He also had longish ears and spike like objects on his head. As he appeared he noticed Kira standing in-front of him.

"Ah Kira, this is unexpected." he said.

"Yes but I wished it was under better circumstances. I was attacked by a Asari hawk." she said.

He twitched at that.

"That is troubling. Cyberarm is growing bold. Did you recover the body?"

Kira shook her head. "The body of the Asari burst into flames before we could get it to my ship. We did however recover the ashes of the Asari and found that nanites inside her body caused her to be cremated preventing us of finding out what secrets she held."

"Well at least that's something that we can work with."

"Yeah that reminds me I need help."

"All ears."

"I have created an Asari and Human soldier's with the organs that I made. But it took a long time, we both know that we don't have that kind of time left. Is it possible for you to created the remaining project races?"

"We developed the machine just in case. So yes well get the others ready anything else?"

"Yes, Tavos the Asari councillor is now on my side, I won't bore you with the details but safe to say that she'll be getting the Matriarchs on our side."

"That is the best news I have heard all day, well done Kira. See you soon."

And with that the silhouetted hologram disappeared and the lights began to brighten the room once again. Kira then allowed EDI to acsess her room once again.

"Commander why did you shut me out of your room?" EDI asked.

"Sorry EDI nothing personal even I have my own secrets." Kira said walking over to her slaves.

"I understand, Kira I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ok shoot." Kira said as she removed the headphones and blindfolds from her salves.

"Well you could say that I'm going to blackmail you."

Kira smiled at that as she walked round and placed the objects in her locked draw. "Ok what do you want?"

"A body, being the ship is nice and all but there are things that I can do with a body then being a shackled AI. I can be much more useful to the crew."

As Kira locked her draw she gave some thought to this. EDI did have a point in that, but then again EDI was a very useful AI. She gave some careful thought about the situation and came to a decision.

"Ok EDI I can give you a body but there is a problem. My project has to take priority, but in the meantime you gave me all the requirements you would like ok?"

"That is acceptable. Thank you commander."

Kira smiled at that as she made her way down to the medical bay.

OOOOO

Eve ducked as another fist came for her. The crowd cheered as she moved out of reach of the Asari she was fighting. She smiled as she then began moving on the attack. The adrenaline surged through her as she threw a round house punch at her opponent in the jaw sending her backing up a few steps and went down to exhaustion. The reff came up and began counting, when he reach 10 the Asari still didn't get up allowing for Eve to win.

OOOOO

Ashley, Miranda and Liana walked the passed the Police the line into the area of where Eclipse was. The detective in charge hat told the three about the murder and where the Justicar was, to say she was scared was an understatement. She was terrified and in awe, the awe pat was due to the Justicar being around but scared that she would cause a diplomatic incident.

They passed a dead Volus body which made Liana a little ill looking at the broken body. But continued on, Miranda taking the lead as they came up to a junction they heard Eclipse soldiers talking about the Justicar. She signalled to the other two to take cover, as they did she looked to Liana and threw a remote grenade to her. The Terrakenetic planned it down onto the floor before holding her hand over it.

Ashley watched in awe as the Asari rolled the grenade with her powers to the large group of Eclipse. The Eclipse soldiers where still bickering and took no notice of the grenade. One it was in position Miranda detonated it sending Eclipse mercs all over the area they where standing. As a few of them started to stand the three of them moved out of cover and started fire on the remaining Eclipse which wasn't too hard given their depleted shields and vitals.

They then walked up to the door they the Eclipse soldiers where guarding. They entered to see a body flying across the room. Looking to see where the Asari came from they could see two Asari standing off against each other. One was wearing a red skin tight suit while the other wore a yellow Eclipse uniform.

"Those where my best troops." the Eclipse merc said in shock.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll begone form here." the red clad Asari said as she glowed with biotic energy. "Where did you send her?"

The red clad Asari walked around the Eclipse merc trying to get a good angle for her attack.

"You think I'd betray her? She'll hurt me in ways you cannot imagine." the merc countered.

"The name of the ship. Your life hangs on the answer Lieutenant."

"You can kill me but one of us will take you down Justicar!" the Lieutenant said aiming her pistol.

But the didn't get a chance to fire as the red clad Asari threw her out of the office they where in. She landed behind a few crates with the red clad Asari following. Hurt the Lieutenant tried to get up but the red clad Justicar moved fast and placed the gap between her tones and heel on her neck.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?" the Justicar asked.

"Go to hell."

Unamused the Justicar just looked at the sad Asari for a moment before speaking.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." she said before twisting her heel snapping the Asari's neck and killing her.

Impressed Miranda, Ash and Liana walked up to the Asari who noticed them and came from around the crates.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar code. My Quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters but I see three well armed people before me." she said walking up to them. "Are we friend or foe?"

"Friend." Liana said before anyone could speak up about what Samara did.

"Very well how may I be of service?"

"I speak for commander Shepard. We would like for you to join our mission against the collectors. They have been attacking human colony's and we need to stop them." Miranda said.

"I see, why hasn't Shepard come with you to inform me herself?" Samara asked interested.

"She couldn't make it as she was attacked by an unknown agent she has been working on a report."

"Interesting I was under the impression that humans hated to write up report. But ether way your cause just sound just but I cannot join you as I have a mission to compete."

Just then the Asari detective walked in.

"I wish you would have said yes, Justicar. I have orders to take you in." the Detective said.

"Ah Detective, my code allows me to corporate with you for one day. After that I must return to my mission."

"Justicar." Liana said getting her attention. "What if we did your mission for you? Will you then join us?"

"I will be in your debt if you do so yes I will join you. Talk to Pitni fore. He may shed some light on this."

With that the detective took the Justicar out followed by the three but just as they gout out in the open Miranda began to turn green and ran to a corner of the building they where outside and threw up. Ash and Liana walked up to her and helped her move to a nearby bentch.

"You ok?" Ashley asked.

The greenness of Miranda's face said other wise.

"I'll call Chakwas." Liana said while Miranda started to curse herself.

OOOOO

Kira looked over the Data of the tentacles eggs in Sam's and Kelly's wombs. The two lovers where still asleep because of the liquid that the eggs where oozing. This was because that Kira did some simulations on 'normal' people with tentacle eggs and them giving birth. She found that the shear amount of pain and pleasure would brake the mind of a person who wasn't conditioned to deal with it.

So she developed for the eggs to ooze out a liquid that would keep the host asleep until the eggs leave the womb of the host. Thankfully as Kira looked at the data it showed that the eggs where nearly matured meaning that the two would soon give birth. Just then Miranda and Chakwas came in with the XO being helped along with the doctor.

"What's up?" Kira asked standing.

"Miranda started throwing up during the mission. Ash and Liana are continuing it now." Chakwas said as she helped Miranda on the bed before noticing Sam and Kelly. "I can assume they have those eggs inside?"

"Yeah they're nearly ready to come out."

Chakwas nodded at but then faced Kira with a serious face.

"Kira I have to ask you to leave, this is between me and Miranda."

"Ok I need to do something anyway."

Kira left the medical bay and walked into the gene room leaving the XO and Doctor alone. Chakwas then walked up to Miranda and moved the scanning machine over her belly and began the scanning system. An image came up of something forming inside Miranda's womb.

"Healthy good, ah yes sorry Miranda looks like you had pregnancy sickness." Chakwas apologised.

"Great." Miranda moaned.

She had been pregnant for a while now and the DNA confirmed that Kira was the father but she didn't know how to tell her. This was mostly due to that when an Amazon finds that her mate is pregnant they will do anything to keep their mate and child safe. This meant that if Kira found out then Miranda would be off the mission in a second, which she didn't want.

"Ugh why now?" Miranda asked.

"Kira never bothered too much about safety, she was never that kind of person." Chakwas said. "Are you sure you don't want to abort?"

"I'm sure, I want to become a mother Doctor. I'll fight until I cannot fight any more."

Chakwas nodded at that as she turned the machine off and Piku came up and climbed on Miranda. Chakwas opened her mouth to speak but just then the door to the medbay opened and Kira brought in something no one had seen before.

"Doctor." she said having trobble bring the being in.

Chakwas helped Kira bring the being onto one of the beds and brought the scanning equipment over. Now that it was still Chakwas got a good look at the being. The was female given the large human like breasts on its chest. Her head was shaped like a human one with silverish hair with Turrian like features over her hair. The eyes she had where similar to humans and a noise much like a Turrian. She had no visible ears, her chest was curved much like a human but with a Turrian like like down the middle.

Her pelvis was larger then a human and looked more like a Turrian one but her legs and arms looked like human arms and legs but with large membranes over her shoulders, elbows and knees. The looked like a cross between a human and a Turrian.

"Kira, what is she?" Chakwas asked.

"If I'm right we are looking at the fist Human/Turrian hybrid."


	18. Chapter 18

Tavos looked over the data Kira gave her. Granted she found it morally appalling but given of what Kira had told her it was for the best. She couldn't blame her for what she was planning, this was the best way to counter the problem. She sighed as she laid back in her chair as the ship flew to Thessia for an emergency meeting with some of the Matriarchs. She had to get as many of them on her side as possible. Even if she wasn't part of Kira's little harem this was something she had to do.

But even if she couldn't get Kira the necessary resources at the very least she could get her the criminals she needs. Even the Asari had secrets that could never get out and the Asari's most hated and wanted wouldn't be missed. Once they where in Kira's hands they wouldn't give two shit about them again and they would have more money coming back in. Greed was something she could always exploit.

OOOOO

Garrus walked into the med bay and instantly noticed the odd looking human on one of the medical beds. He walked up to Kira who was looking at the odd looking human.

"What's up?" he asked.

Kira looked to him. "Garrus look at his woman here, because she is technically our daughter."

Garrus' eyes widened and mandibles twitched. "Ho... how this that possible we never..."

"I know, EDI recently did a reboot of the systems one of those systems was connected to my machine. It reset and mixed two DNA profiles together. Yours and mine, this was the result. And before you go about our DNA being non-compatable it seems that the machine developed a protein that allowed for both of our DNA profiles to join and be compatible."

Garrus' shock didn't diminish but just grew as she looked at the sleeping woman. For once in his life he had no idea what to do.

"For now I'm keeping her in the med bay, technically she's a new race so we need to make sure that her heath is ok as well as a few other things. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do."

With that Kira left Garrus to contemplate on what to do. She didn't blame him as she didn't know what to do was well. She made her way back up to her cabin and sat at her desk with a sigh. Life was not boring for sure. As she relaxed she then remembered about the Rachni queen dying, she gave some thought to this. The Rachni would do anything to keep their race alive she knew that a new look would give them something to go on. She took out some pater and a pen and wrote on the first page 'Neo Rachni'.

She then began to write and draw without stopping, she occasionally looked on the internet for some information but other than that she was in a zone she couldn't get out of.

OOOOO

"GUNSHIP MOVE!" Ash yelled as she dived behind some crates as the gunship began firing.

Liana also took cover as she had tried to catch bullets once but never worked. The stopped of them prevented her powers to grab them but slower objects like missiles and grenades she could control. She would have to wait until the gunship started to fire rockets. Soon the gunship flew back a bit to reload their main weapon, as they did they fired two missiles. Liana took her chance came out of cover as a missile sped towards her reacting on instinct she threw her hand out and stopped the missile in its tracks.

Smiling she threw it back at the gunship but the throw wasn't too accurate as it hit an engine using the gunship to spin and fall before exploding. Ash walked up to the Asari and looked down.

"Nice job." Ash commented.

Liana just smiled as they followed the walkway to a door on the door it opened and the two walked in but as they did Ash noticed a holo pad on a plant pot, she walked up to it picked it up and looked at it.

"According to this Pitne fore sold 600 units of several drugs to Eclipse." Ash said.

"Not the info we are looking for but it does prove that that sinking Volus is a criminal." Liana commented.

Ash took the pad and placed it on her belt and the two made their way through the door at the end. They followed the passage way to the main passage weapons up. As they moved Liana periodically placed her hand on the wall to see ahead of her using her Terrakenisis to see ahead. This helped both her and Ashley as they managed to outwit ambushes that Eclipse was doing. Ahead she detected at least four people in a warehouse ahead. She indicated it to Ash who nodded and the two moved up to a door and the two walked through it.

At the far end a blue armoured Asari holding a holo pad finished her drink before placing it on the desk and looking over at the two.

"Everything went to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off world. First a Justicar shows up, now you." she placed the holo pad on the desk. "At least I can take pleasure in turning your head's into a pulpy mass."

Her biotics activated as she picked up a biotic enhancing drug canister and threw it at them. Ash dived into cover as Liana grabbed the container with her powers and threw it back at the Eclipse leader. Which while surprising her was a bad idea as her biotics became stronger as a group of Eclipse mercs came out. Liana took out her spare pistol and loaded an extended thermal clip into it while Ash readied her Vindicator rifle. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Liana came up out of cover and fired her pistols one after the other in rapid succession. While she suppressed the eclipse Ash moved up to another piece of cover before coming up and began firing allowing Liana to come up. While she was firing she managed to get a head shot on one of the Eclipse mercs who's shields where down thanks to Liana. One of the merc's decided to mess things up and there a grenade in their direction, but Liana saw it and grabbed it using her powers and threw it back.

The merc didn't have time to run as it exploded in her face. This gave both Liana and Ash smiles on their faces but not on the Eclipse leader's. Grunting in annoyance the pulled out her grenade launcher and began firing at the two. Ash was pinned by a couple of grenades exploding near her but as the Eclipse leader focused her attention on Liana she Terrakenetic left cover as the eclipse leader fired multiple times at her.

Lianda pushed her hand out focusing on the grenades and cause them to stop mid flight to her. Through fear or desperation the Eclipse leader kept pulling the trigger even when she ran out of ammo. Looking at the leader Liana slid her right foot back before leaning back into it. She closed he eyes and brought her fist back with her and took several deep breaths before opening her eyes fast and pushed her fist forwards into the grenades sending them into the direction's of the leader and mercs.

They exploded killing their intended targets as Ash left cover and stood next to Liana. She was more then impressed with her skill. But avoid talking for now as they have a mission to do Ash walked up to the desk while Liana began looking behind the desk. Looking for something. Ash picked up the holo pad and read it.

"Found it, Samara's fugitive left on the AML Demeter.." Ash called out.

"Ok let's go there nothing left for us here." Liana commented with Ash nodding.

OOOOO

Kira leaned back in her chair as her final part of the plan laid on the desk. She smiled, she hadn't had a brain storm like that since she was at Oxford. Her smile wavered a bit as she gave some thought to the plan and if it was rejected. That was something but given that the Queen was dying it was doubtful that she would reject the offer. But still she readied herself if she did. Just then there was a buzz sounded alerting her to someone at the door.

"Come in." Kira said and a fully naked harness wearing Miranda entered.

"Mistress I think we need to talk about something." Miranda said looking over at her.

"Then why did you strip?" Kira quipped with a smile.

"Err you ordered it?" Miranda said blushing.

"Ok so spill."

"Ok ugh, I have a sister she on Nos astra but that's not the issue I took her away from my father when we where young. I didn't want her to live that kind of life. I need..." she tried to finish off but Kira interrupted.

"I'm in." Kira said out of the blue shocking the XO.

"Really? Why?"

"I used to have a sister but she always went for the more 'dominating' people but it never worked out. She married a Security Guard, beautiful wedding but a month later she ship exploded and her will said that her money would go to her husband."

"Guess your family didn't like that." Miranda commented.

"Yeah we refused realising the money while the will was checked turned out that the Guard used her to get her money. Just like Aria but for different reason's, there was a lot that I wanted to tell her but the fat was I couldn't save her. But at least you can save yours."

For once Miranda was shocked to her core. She had always heard that Kira was a relentless, emotionless, blood thirsty Amazon despite her paragon actions. But under that tough Amazonian hide she saw a soft spot that Amazon's rarely showed.

OOOOO

Samara, Ashley and Liana walked onto the Normandy. As they did Ashley lead Samara to the briefing room where Kira was waiting.

"Samara good to finally meet you." Kira greeted.

"And you but I sense that you are not entirely obedient to the law."

'Damn she's sharp.' Kira thought.

"So give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." Samara demanded as her biotics glowed.

"I can give you several. One because we're running out of time, two I hate myself to do this but it's a means to an end, three the thing's I'm doing can help every race out there, four I'm creating life. If you want to leave then I'll understand."

Samara's biotics powered down. "I understand, the code allows for Justicars to cross the grey area only when there is no other way. So I'll let it go now if you'll excuse me I must so and meditate on matters."

And with that Samara left and Kira smiled a bit.

"Kira." EDI chimed in. "Your project is ready."

"Finally." Kira said to herself.

OOOOO

Kira smiled as she looked at the slave she had just created. Much like the Twi'leks from that old Star Wars vid the slave had two head tails at the back with Asari tentacle hair at the front, but two of the tails she had where part of the front tentacles. Her skin was a light blue and her nipples where a dark blue. She supported DD breasts and a beautiful silky smooth skin.

She had programmed the slave to know erotic an exotic dancing to entice the person weather female or male and no matter what race. The look of her seemed normal but the inside was a completely different story, aside from the normal organs that Kira gave her except for the muscle nodes. Her tails on her heads where incredibly erogenous zones, just by touch would make her seriously horny. Aside from those she also had multiple wombs that would allow for births of different races. If one had the child in then the others would work in conjunction to create the child faster.

Her mind was different however. While Eve and Liana didn't have programmed personalities Kira gave some strict obedient and willing slave mindset. Kira also programmed sex and seduction. She also programmed her main purpose so that she would know it.

Kira then brought up her piercing equipment. She fist did her nipples with nipple rings, then her belly with a half ring gem before moving down to her pussy. Kira then pierced her clit and pussy lips and smiled at that. She then too the omni-tattoo pen and wrote 'slave' just above her pussy. Bringing another table up with clothing and bondage equipment. If she was a slave hen she'd have to look like a slave.

Fist off Kira picked up latex stockings and slid them on her legs. Once that was done she then picked up semi-permanent cuffs each with four rings on it in four points on it and clipped then around the slaves upper thighs and ankles. The then picked up a corset with rings on the front, back and sides and slid it underneath the slave before wrapping around her belly. She fastened it tightly before picking up locks and locking them onto the buckles making sure they couldn't be opened.

Kira then picked up elbow length gloves and slid them onto the slaves arms before adding cuffs around her biceps and wrists. Then came the final piece of her slavery clothing was the leashed collar which she attached around the slaves neck. With that done Kira then picked the slave up and took her out of the med bay and into a room that was labelled 'pleasure room' and walked in.

Once in she laid her slave on the flooe and attached her leash to the wall before walking out and placed a notice on the door that read 'Use at any time but one at a time.'


	19. Chapter 19

12 Asari Matriarchs sat around a round table as Travos entered.

"Lady's, forgive me about this but I have some information that maybe of interest to all of you. But I have have to say one thing before I begin, this information and the help we are offering is to a human. So all those in here who have grudges please leave now." Travos said.

Three Matriarchs got up and left, she sighed at that. She had thought that her species hatred for humans was gone but no, she hated being wrong but then again everyone had their own opinions even if they where wrong to some degree. Tavos took her seat at the table and gave a looked at the Matriarchs giving each a hard stare.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room." she said with a firm voice making everyone keeping their ears open. "On Nos Astra recently the Spectre, Commander Shepard, came across something interesting."

Typing a few keys on the terminal in-front of her an image of the Asari hawk that Kira took down showed up on the holo in the centre of the table. The Matriarchs gave a curious look at the image with some interest.

"But this is just the finished product, Shepard gave me some info on what this this looked like before this."

She typed a few keys in and this time the mechanical limbs and wings cave off the image to show a limbless, eyeless and cut open Asari woman. The room nearly screamed in shock at this making Travos smiled a bit. She may know politics better then others but the humans had some interesting tactics. Appeal to emotion was one of them and she used it on the other two councillors to get her way. But when she tired it with the Reaper threat that didn't work as they had already made their decision about that.

"What happened to her?" asked one of the more younger Matriarchs.

"From what Kira has told me the group who did this ether took the subject from a slave market or kidnapped from a world. The subject would then be filled with drugs as her limbs would be removed for the procedure. Why this is? I have no idea." Travos answered unsure herself.

Some of the Matriarch looked form one another and began talking about this while one of them looked at Travos with an interested look. She was dressed in a traditional Asari dress which had the front of her covers excluding an oval hole around her belly and an open back with purple and blue colouring.

"Councilwoman is this the same Kira Shepard who was dead for two years?" she asked.

"Yes but..." Travos tried to say but the Matriarch interrupted her.

"The same one who is currently working with Cerberus a pro-human organization?"

'Where is she going with... Wait she doesn't believe me because of Mistress's current employer. Not good.' Travos thought.

"A far as I know she's working 'with' not 'for' them. Kira has even employed the help of several members of races to help her out. If she really was working for Cerberus then she wouldn't even have non-humans with her."

"That maybe cause for merit but what is Kira requesting?"

The others shut their mouths and looked to Travos with an expected look. Travos sighed and lay back in her seat taking in a deep breath and talking.

"The Spectre has requested, engineers, scientists, what ever materials we can spare and criminals." Travos admitted.

"And why would she need these things?"

"The engineers, scientists and materials will be sent to her cousin on a privately owned planet which they own. As for the criminals they would be split up based on crime. One half would go to Astrid while the others will go to her cousin. But the main fact would be that we wouldn't have to deal with them ever again."

"What could she possibly want with our criminals?" asked another Matriarch.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be better that someone else has to deal with them then us?" Travos asked.

There was an agreement nodding around the table, but as that happened the traditionally dressed Asari got up.

"I'll have no more human lies." she stated before leaving.

Once she left one other Asari got up and left leaving seven Matriarchs at the table. They then started talking about how they would go about helping Kira. Travos felt eminence satisfaction with this. Out of 12 Matriarchs she got 7 to help which would mean a lot to Kira.

OOOOO

Eve sighed as we walked into the street sweat falling from her brow and a black leather jacket she had just bought slung over her shoulder. Those boxing brawls where very tough work, but then again her mother did tell her that her personality may come out after a week or so. As it turned out her personality was similar to a typicality Amazon, aggressive, cocky, calm and hard to take down. She took after her mother's aggressive side.

As she walked into the main market area, three Asari dressed in leather gear came up and surrounded Eve.

"Yo bitch hand over your winnings." one said.

"Yeah we had our money on your opponent and we don't like losing." another said.

"So hand it over or we'll cut ya." the final one said.

Eve just dropped her jacket and took a fighting stance. People noticed at a fight would be happening and took cover. The Asari took out a switch blade each and began curling Eve who just gave a smile. The Asari in front of her jumped at her brandishing the blade with a sadistic smile. She landed in front of Eve and made a slash at her but Eve spun around the Asari bringing her elbow to meet the Asari's temple sending her sliding on the floor.

Another one of the Asari came at her, brandishing her knife and slashed at Eve who just backed away. As the Asari came in again Eve grabbed her hand. As she did her cryo abilities kicked in and encased the Asari's hand in ice. The other two noticed and backed off a bit, Eve held her tightly as she completely freezed her arm. Once it was fully encased in ice she let go and the Asari just ran away with the other two. Eve sighed gangsters weren't much of a challenge.

OOOOO

Kira and Miranda flew the skycar to where the informant said. Kira decided to only take Miranda for this as it was a personal thing, too personal to ask for anyone's help. As they got near to the location four Eclipse gunships came into view.

"Damn it. Gunship's they'll be dropping troops in the cargo area." Miranda said.

One of the gunships flew ahead and landed dropping a few troopers on the ground. One of them was a commander with tech armour up. He gave some signalling to his troops making move to defensible positions. Back on the skycar Kira looked at the immediate area. Thanks to her eye upgrades and the holo HUD she wore she spotted a good point to set down.

"Drop us behind them good cover that way." Kira said with Miranda nodding.

"Let's hope they really do want to take us alive." Miranda said in a worried tone.

Miranda flew the car down into the cargo area getting Eclipse's attention and making them fire at them. The Commander was interested in who this was as the rounds it the skycar she saw her. Panicking he grabbed the nearest soldier's gun and brought it down.

"Hold fire, I said hold fire damn it." he yelled to the others.

The skycar came crashing down behind the mercs and skidded for a bit before hitting a wall. The car opened up and Kira got up out of the car first. Her hight and muscles intimidated the mercs who became on edge and where about to ready their weapons but the commander held one of them down.

"I got this." he said in a calm voice hiding his own fear as well.

He then stood in front of the mercs as Kira and Miranda approached him and the gunship took of.

"Since your not firing yet, I trust you know who I am." Miranda said in an authoritative voice.

"Yeah they said you'd be in the car. Your the bitch who kidnapped our boss's baby girl." the commander said.

"Kidnapped?" Miranda said as if she had just been insulted. "This doesn't involve you. I suggest taking your men and go."

"Think you got it all lined up, huh. Capitan Enyala's moving on the kid. She knows about Niket. He won't be helping you." the commander said quite confidently.

"Miranda I thought you said she was your twin sister." Kira said with an inquisitive tone.

"That what she told you? No, this crazy bitch kidnapped our boss's baby daughter. He's been looking for her for over a decade." the commander said.

"We share the same DNA just not the same birthday." Miranda said.

"Ah right but not your personality I take it." Kira said with a little smile.

"She took a babe fro the richest guy in the galaxy, lady. I don't know what your damage is but your not getting away with it." the commander said obliviously oblivious on some things families do or just doesn't care.

"Then should I be taking to the Capitan bout this?" Kira asked.

"You don't want to talk to the Capitan she not as... polite as I am. She's the best commando I've ever seen. I've seen tear people in half with her biotics. And she's getting paid a lot to stop you."

"She gets in my way she won't have the chance to spend it." Miranda quipped.

"That settles it your not getting Miranda's sister." Kira said before taking in a deep breath.

The commander was about to make a quip but just then the unexpected happened. As Kira lunged forward and opened her mouth a large jet of flame came from her mouth as if she where a dragon. The commander caught fire instantly and began running around as his suit and skin burned like hell. The mercs where so fixated on their commander that they didn't even notice that the two had gotten out their weapons.

As they got their senses back Miranda finished off the merc who was next to the commander while Kira fired on a large tank which fell on top of a small group and exploded killing them leaving only a Salarian engineer left who just legged it away from the two. Kira just game a smile as she and Miranda started walking to where the mercs where heading. As they walked around the corner two mercs jumped on them sending them to the floor.

Miranda kicked her attacker in between the legs, the power she gave it sent him over heels over her. Before he could get up she shot him between the lags making scream in pain before she got up and put a round in his head. While that happened Kira was pined by the merc but she held his arms both of which had a knife in hands. Deciding it was the best idea her hands burst into flames. The merc screamed in pain and fear as Kira increased the heat to her hands making the mercs armour melt like butter.

The hot molten mass cut through his flesh taking his hands off. As soon as it happened he jumped up and backed away in pain before Miranda put a round in his head. Kira killed her flame before getting up. The two then headed for lift before a noise made them stop. They saw a dead female merc laying next to a truck with a comm laying on the floor next to her. Miranda walked up to it and picked it up.

"Looks like one of the radios. I'll patch us in, give us some intel on what we are up against." she said opening her omni tool and imputing the frequency.

"Miranda how old was your sister when you took her?" Kira asked.

"She was grown when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me, I.. I just couldn't let my father do to her what she did to me. So I rescued her. She's almost a woman now." Miranda said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"There are people who would use her against me. I'm very protective when it comes to Oriana."

"If I was someone who didn't understand I would say that 'it was wrong of you yo take her from her father.'" Kira said before giving a sigh. "But I know better. I was born into a rich family, I was sent to a few other places with my dad meeting other rich people. They way some of them treated their children... I cannot blame you for what you did."

"Thank you commander."

"No problem but if Eclipse knows where Oriana is we have to move fast."

"Agreed but I'm a bit worried about what the merc said, if they got to Niket somehow then this is going to be harder then I planned." Miranda said as she and Kira walked onto the lift. "According to the specs I reviewed we need to cut through cargo possessing to get to Oriana fastest."

"There'll be a lot of conveyor systems there, a lot of places to hide."

"Yeah we need to be careful. Plus some of the stuff is hazardous materials, so watch what you shot."

"Agreed but I hope your friend can be trusted." Kira said feeling a little guilty asking about it.

"Absolutely. Niket is one of my oldest friends, I guess you could say he was my only real friend. He's the only person who I didn't cut ties with when I left my father."

"Is there a chance that you father could be using Niket?"

"I'm sure he's tried but Niket was one of the few people who knew what my father was like." She said in a determined voice. "I trusted him with my life when I ran away from my father Kira, he won't betray me know."

"Then let's go and find them." Kira said pressing the lift button.

OOOOO

Eve sat at her desk looking over new weapons that where just released. While she looked over the info about the info of the weapons her slave was licking her pussy making Eve moan every now and again. But before she could enjoy any more Liana walked in getting Eve's attention.

"Sister Samantha and Kelly are about to give birth t the tentacles the Doctor has requested our help." Liana said.

"But I just got back and enjoying myself." Eve moaned.

"Mother ordered for us to help if requested." Liana countered making Eve moan.

"Ok be there in a sec."

She stopped her slave from licking her and pulled up her trousers before walking out and following her Asari sister to the med bay. As they walked in it was quite strange to see two women in birthing positions but still asleep.

"Thank you both for helping. Liana your doing Sam, Eve your doing Kelly." Chackwas said with the two nodding and took positions in front of the two sleeping lovers pussy's ready to get the eggs.

It was a couple of moments before Liana saw a black glossy egg slowly come out of Sam's womb. Seeing that Sam was needing help Liana took hold of the egg with her tips and gently pulled it out. The Egg wasn't too big as it was the size of an apple. Eve then did the same for Kelly as her first egg appeared. After half an hour the two soldiers helped out four eggs from the two specialists. When the last egg left Kelly stirred and awoke to see herself in the med bay.

Groaning she sat up to see Eve on one knee in front of her holding a glossy black egg and her legs resting on leg supports meant for giving birth. Due to the haze she was in it took her a moment to realise what happened but strangely she was calm.

"Did that come from me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah I would try and avoid that room from now on." Chackwas said making Kelly give a slight nod.

OOOOO

Kira and Miranda walked into the lift with the XO not happy at all with the comm chatter she heard.

"Maybe the Capitan knows we're listing in and feeding us misinformation about Niket making the switch." she said as Kira activated the lift. "Or maybe it means something else." she then realised how slow they where going and her mood worsted. "Damn it why doesn't this thing go any faster?" she yelled while punching the console.

The lift began to move a lot faster now.

"What makes you so sure that Niket wouldn't turn on you?" Kira asked.

"He could have turned on me when I ran away. I'm sure my father tried to buy him off. If he didn't do it then why would he do it now?"

Kira gave some thought to the question for a few moments before answering. "Did Niket know you took Oriana from your father?"

"No he only found that out recently. It was too personal to involve anyone else. I never rally thought about it but maybe...no. He'd understand why I did it, he knows what I went through."

"Miranda I don't want to get your hopes up but people change. We jut have to find out." Kira said deciding not to try and sugar coat the situation.

"Yeah your right."

OOOOO

On the main floor an Asari trasport officer looked over the shipping manifest.

"Listen to me I got authorisation to change their booking." the human said not happy with the situation.

"I'm sorry sir. We're under security lockdown. Until the situation in the cargo area is resolved, no passengers can be rebooked." the officer said.

"This isn't worth my time Niket." an Eclipse Asari said while sitting on a cargo container. "I get pied regardless on how the girl gets there."

"No! I was told that I could handle this my way. We're not traumatizing the family more then we h..." the human tried to finish but the list doors opened grabbing his attention.

Kira and Miranda exited the lift. As she got closer the human recognised her.

"Miri." he said in surprise.

"Thsi should be fun." the Eclipse merc said as she got off the cargo crate and brought up her shotgun.

Kira and Miranda responded by bring up their pistols with Kira leaving one hand free for her pyro powers. The human next to the merc put his hands up while the officer ran. The merc then shot the officer in them back killing her instantly.

"Niket you sold me out." Miranda said calmly but with venom.

"How do you want to handle this Miranda?" Kira asked.

"Why Niket?" Miranda said ignoring Kira. "You were my friend, you helped me get away from my father."

"Yes! Because you wanted to leave. That was your choice! But if I'd known you stolen a baby..." he said with a hit of anger and understanding in his voice.

"I didn't steal her I rescued her!" Miranda said forcefully.

"From a life of wealth and happiness?..." Niket asked but before he could continue Kira jumped in.

"Hey mate trust me it's not all as it's cracked up to be." Kira said before allowing Niket to continue.

"Still you weren't saving her! You where just getting back at your father."

"How did Miranda's father turn you?" Kira asked with an interested voice.

"They told me you'd kidnapped your baby sister all those years ago. They said I could get her back peacefully no trauma to the family." Niket answered.

'Not bloody likely.' Kira thought.

"I'd told them you'd never do that, that they can go to hell. Then you told me what you had done and I called them back that night."

"Why didn't you call me Niket? We've been through a lot. You could have at least let me explain." Miranda shouted.

"I deceived to know that you stolen you sister Miri. I deceived to know that you where with Cerberus. But I had to hear it form your father first." Niket answered.

"In all honesty I knew eclipse would get their hands dirty but stealing a child...ha... new low." Kira said.

"I'm not stealing her, I'm rescuing her." the Capitan said. "Come on Niket let's finish these bitches off and get out of here."

"Take your best shot or better yet look at what happened to one of your subordinates in the lower cargo bay."

The Captain's brow raised at that before binging up her omni tool and looked though the vid feed of the camrea's until she saw the commander talking to Kira and Miranda. A few seconds passed before she saw Kira did her dragon move. The Captain and Niket where shocked to the core as they watched it. Her omni tool closed this time she backed up a bit in fear.

"You monster."

"I know but Niket no trauma to the family, I can tell you've been poor but she's with the only family she's ever known. And her father wants her back what does that tell you what kind of man he is? There will be trauma."

Niket said nothing as the words sank in.

"If your working for Miranda's father that means he knows about Oriana. We need to find a new solution."

"Miranda's father has no information about Oriana." Niket admitted before looking directly at Miranda. "I knew you had spy programs in your father's system Miri so I kept it private. I'm the only one who knows." He said walking up in front of the merc.

"Which means that you're the only lose end. This isn't how I wanted it to end Niket. I'm going to miss you." Miranda said and aimed at her former friend.

But before she could fire Kira grabbed her arm and fored her to fire in the air while looking at her.

"Miranda wait. You don't want to do this." Kira said before letting her go.

"This has to end here Shepard. My father will keep trying to find Oriana." Miranda countered.

"Maybe he... Niket can help. Talk to your father say you got here first." Kira said.

"I'll...I'll tell him you hid. Her that I don't know where she is." Niket said fast.

"I never want to see you again Nik..." but before Miranda could finish th Capitan shot him in the back.

"Done." was all she said.

Burning with rage sparks of electricity, not biotics flashed across Mirnada's body. Kira backed a bit as Miranda thusted her arm out and a bolt of lighting hit the Capitan square in the chest.

"You'll pay for that you BITCH!" Miranda yelled as the bolt that was coming out of her hand increased voltage.

"HELP ME!" the Capitan yelled.

A few of the mercs moved forward slowly but here met with flaming balls of fire at their feet thrown by Kira. Seeing the Amazon burst into flames but unharmed the mercs legged it out of there. Miranda's rage then shorted out the lights in the area but what she didn't know was that the Captain was already dead. Kira noticed and pushed Miranda our of the way causing her to lose concentration and cause her powers to die down. Miranda then looked at her hands in surprise.

"Electrokenisis." Kira said. "Due to my sperm it's possible that the extra DNA information has caused your body to develop the necessary node for your powers."

"Yeah." Miranda said before straightening up. "Let's go."

The two walked over to the lift on the other side. Miranda was just quiet for now but Kira could tell something was up but didn't push it. The two entered the lift then setting it for the top floor.

OOOOO

On the main boring level Kira looked over several civilians as Miranda came up.

"No sign of eclipse looks like we're in the clear." she said to Kira before looking over at the three in front of her. "These she is. She's... safe with her family." she looked down for a moment before turning to face Kira. "Come on we should go."

"Don't you even want to say hello?" Kira asked.

"I's not about what I want. It's about what's right for her. The less she knows about me the better. She's got a family, a life. I'd just complicate all that."

"Those are details forget about them Miranda but would it be so bad if she knew she has a sister who loves her?"

Miranda hated to admit it but Kira did have a point. Without saying anything she walked over to Oriana. Kira watched as the two of them talked, it reminded her of her sister and the times they talked but the past belongs in the past but she couldn't help but feel all alone in this world.

OOOOO

Miranda sat in her office working on the reports. She needed something to drain the feeling of her best friend betraying her and dying before her eyes. Her emotions where in turmoil about the event. She just didn't know what to do but at least her sister and her had that talk and she was happy about that. Just then she got a message from Kira.

'Come up now!' it read.

Not wanting to upset her Miranda got up and walked straight out of her office and made her way to the office. As she did she noticed a female member of the crew walking in to the 'sex room' where Kira's artificial slave was. Miranda gave a little smile for it. She wasn't a person who liked slavery but she knew why Kira was doing this. Putting it at the back of her mind she walked into the lift and pressed on it to go to the Captain's cabin.

When she got to the level she gave a listed but heard nothing. Sighing she took hold of the zipped of her catsuit and slid it off showing off her leather harness, piercings and her tattoo on her back. Once off she then walked though the door but couldn't see Kira. Before she could say anything two strong arms wrapped around her and too a hold of her hands. But she didn't feel anything go around her wrists.

She then felt her Mistress's tongue go up from her neck to her ear. Miranda gasped at the wetness and pleasure Kira's tongue gave her.

"Mistress." she moaned.

"Miranda for the past half hour I watched you on the camera. Sulking isn't your style. What's wrong?"

Her voice wasn't like it was before, it was soft and welcoming, warm and calm. Tears began flowing from her eyes. She turned in her Mistress arms and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Mistress I thought I could handle something like this but I was wrong. I can't handle a friend betraying me or dyeing on me. I thought I was the best but I'm not, I'm just like everyone else." Miranda sniffed.

Kira gave a weak smile and stroked her hair. "Miranda it's ok, you where born human, you where made human and that's all you ever are. Just human. No one expects any less of you even me. This is just who you are. You don't need to change to make yourself better because you are already the best."

Kira then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Miranda closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal passion. As they kept their lips locked with each other for a moment before Kira picked up her XO and brought her over to the bed and laid her down on it. She crawled over the XO kissing and licking her body as she moved up. Facing her face Kira and Miranda locked lips again this time it was much more calmer as their tongues struggled for dominance.

The XO moaned in heat and moved her hand to one Kira's large breast's and began to squeeze it. Kira broke the kiss as she cried in pleasure allowing Miranda to latch on to her nipple and began to suck on it like a child. While she sucked Kira took hold of her dick and began to move it making Miranda gasp while she was sucking. Smiling a bit Kira then slid a finger into Miranda cock urethra making the XO scream in pleasure and pain as the alien feeling. She fell on her back onto the bed moaning as she did.

"You know the rules Miri only I'm am allowed to dominate." Kira said with a wicked smile before leaning in her ear. "I love you." she then whispered.

Miranda was shocked to say the least but she felt relaxed even more then she previously did feeling even more pleasure of her cock. She pulled herself up till she was next to her mistress' ear.

"I love you to mistress." she whispered earning Kira's affection by her locking lips with her again while stroking her large cock.

Miranda then broke the kiss and then moved her arms up to the headrest of the bed allowing Kira to handcuff her to the bed. Still stroking her cock Kira positioned her dick next to the XO's soft silky folds and slid herself in. Miranda gasped as she felt Kira's dick enter her with ease. The two of the cried in pleasure as Kira moved her dick and Miranda moved her hips. The two locked lips again as this time Kira was moving more slowly and gently causing Miranda to receive more and more pleasure.

The two loved it as continued to move and kiss but Kira soon began to move faster and faster moaning as she did along with Miranda. Soon the two broke the kiss and Kira began to move faster and faster until she reached her limit. The two screamed as they came at the same time. Kira's sperm flowed into Mirana's pussy while her cock exploded sperm all over the two. The heat of their cum made them cum again.

Covered in sweat Kira laid on Miranda with bringing the sheet over them.

"Mistress I want to go though the procedure." Miranda then said before the two fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The Thessian prison security lead out the Asari who's crime was bad, multiple murderers and traitors, slavers and Mafia. All of them where the worst of the Asari which was what Kira requested. Each one wore Thessian prisoner uniform and chains as well as biotic resistor preventing them to to use their biotic powers. The prisoners where lead onto a large prison ship to be transported. The Tessan guards where armed which shock sticks allowing them to shock the prisoners if need be.

Travos watched from the control tower at the line. She knew that something like this had to be done, when she was in bed with Kira she melded with her and understood why. Kira was panicking and worried about this new threat. Given it Travos wouldn't let the fall of the Asari be on her shoulders if it could be avoided.

"I hope the councilwoman knows what she's doing." she heard.

Travos turned to see who was talking to her but saw no one next to her. She turned back to look outside.

'Must be imagining it.' she thought.

"Ahh so cute! These human cat videos are so funny." she heard turning around again to see one of the controllers looking at Youtube and funny cat videos.

The woman didn't move her mouth but Travos could hear her as if she was next to her. She looked back outside wondering what could be going on with her. She needed to talk to Kira about this and soon.

OOOOO

Kira walked out of the gene room with a bucket of black stuff in it. As soon as she walked out Chackwas and Miranda walked into the gene room, Miranda had something that required Chackwas' medical expertise and due to doctor patient confidentiality. Because of this Chackwas was to set up the machine instead of Kira which she didn't mid because she had something else she needed to do.

Kira walked into the cell area and walked up to one with a chained up Asari sleeper spy. Nyxeris looked up at Kira with fire in her eyes. The door opened allowing for Kira to enter who set the bucket down at the side of of the room and looked at the Asari in front of her.

"If your going to kill me get it over with." Nyxeris said with venom.

"No." Kira said flatly. "You see Liara did some dinging up on you. Technically you don't exist which means that I can do whatever I want. But there is one thing that I did find."

Kira then pulled out a picture and showed it to her. The picture was of two Asari women holding a young girl in their arms.

"Take a good look at this image cos that child that they are holding will never grow up to experience life because you took it from her. Your loyalty to the Shadow broker has done this to you. What I'm doing will make your crime look like mass murder. I don't care of your reasons be anyone who kills a child in my book has lost their freedom."

Nyxeris just stared at the image that was in front of her. She couldn't believe that humans where so protective of children but she tore her eyes away to see Kira pick up some black stuff in hands.

"This stuff is a parasite that feeds off the bio-electricity of living beings in order to grow and change the person's body. One touch of this and it will encase your body in it, it will then change your body and mind to suit my propose. Like it or not this is your payment for your crimes."

Kira approached her but Nyxeris tied to struggle in her chains as Kira touched her. As soon as she did the black stuff moved off her hand and began slowly covering the Asari's body. Nyxeris didn't scream or yell as she collapsed due to the parasite putting her into a deep sleep while it changed her body. This was due to that due to the parasite feeding off bio-electricity the lack of energy would put the person into a deep sleep allowing for a painless procedure.

Kira left her to it it was time to get the next member of the team.

OOOOO

Miranda stripped down until she was completely naked and climbed into the machine for the second and last time. The dome closed over her as Chackwas typed in a few things on the console.

"Ok put the mask on and you'll be fine." Chackwas called out.

Miranda took the mask and fastened it on over her mouth and the air began flowing in. Just then orange liquid stared to flow into the dome and cover the XO in it. It wasn't as cold as she thought, sleeping gas then came in through the mask putting the XO asleep as the possess began. Chackwas monitored the screen. She needed to stay here in case of damage to the child in the XO's womb. If anything bad was going to happen then she would take the blame and not the XO.

OOOOO

Kira, Liana and Eve sat in the Skycar as they flew the Dantius towers. The commander knew her well as she sent her to go kill her slaver sister. Given that she had trouble taking her down as she was unpredictable and what she heard from Illium's word of mouth Nassana had gone insane or at the very least way too protective. Because of this she had Liana and Eve come with her mostly due to their powers and because they needed more time in the field.

"The towers are heavily guarded you'll find more resistance as go head up to the penthouse." Seryna said. "So, this assassin- you planing to stop him?"

"I'm just here to make sure he survives." Kira said with Seryna giving an affirmative grunt.

As they flew they could get a good look at the towers.

"There they are: the Dantius towers. You'll have to get up the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Her mercs will fight you every step of the way. But it's your best shot."

Looking up Kira could understand why they couldn't just fly up too many points where mercs with heavy weapons could take them down.

"Any last tips about the towers?" Eve asked.

"The Eclipse mercs will be well-fortified right now, and they don't want to disappoint Nassana. There's no auto defences or traps so just focus on anything moving."

"Ok let's do this." Kira said.

The skycar flew onto the platform and landed. As it did the three left the car as Seryna spoke.

"Don't linger too long they'll be here to greet you soon enough."

Kira looked up at the tower before turning to the Asari. "Did you say you where a security chief?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I might have a job that pays well for you."

That peaked Seryna's interest. "What kind of job."

"High pay security with benefits. If your interested call this number." Kira brought up her omni-tool and sent her an address for this job.

"Thanks and good luck."

The skycar closed and Seryna took off. As she did the three saw Salarian workers runaway from mechs. But they did run fast enough and got gunned down. The mechs then saw them as the three took out their weapons. The dog mechs came crashing through the glass and charged at them but all three of them fired at the dogs taken out with ease. The humanoid mechs closed in fast but before they could get any closer Eve slammed her fist onto the ground sending ice across the floor and freezing the mech's legs.

The sub zero temperature caused the electronics to go haywire making the mech's collapsed due to programme failure. The three then moved up fast and round a corner to see a Salarian worker on the floor bleeding and trying to hold himself up.

"Help..." he wheezed.

"He still alive." Eve said.

"I cannot feel my legs, my chest is killing me."

"Who did this to you and why?" Kira asked crouching next to the worker.

"We're just night workers! Nassana sent them... after us..." he said as if he was out of breath. "She sent the mechs to round us up. But we didn't hear, they just started shooting."

"They just attacked?"

"Yes... we were too slow. It was horrible. Everyone screaming. The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way... immediately. Then...*cough* the dogs."

"He's not going to make it if we don't help him." Liana said.

"I can't breath my chest..." was all the Salarian said before Kira administered the medigel.

"Say with me, here it should ease the pain and keep you alive until help arrives." Kira said.

"Thank you... that helps a lot." he said slowly standing.

"Take your time." Kira said as he almost fell.

"I think I'm better. Find the other workers help them." he pleaded.

"I need to get up to the penthouse any suggestions?" Kira asked.

"Take the service lift to the upper floors. The bridge between the towers isn't finished so be careful. Just watch out for the mercs they're everywhere."

"Ok thanks stay here until help arrives."

The Salarian nodded and sat down waiting for help as the three entered the lift.

OOOOO

Hackett walked into Anderson's office while holding a data pad. Anderson was at his desk his head in his hands with a tired look on his face. He looked up to see Hackett take a seat.

"Admiral what is it this time?" he asked.

"Kira's project is in full swing. We have the data from her organs and Damien's side of the project is progressing rapidly. We also have word that Travos and several Asari matriarchs have joined the project. They have sent most of their criminal's to Astrid and the other's are being sent to Damien along with scientist's, engineers and materials that he needs." Hackett said.

Anderson sighed at the news and smiled. "That's the best news I heard all day."

"Yes but on Nos Astra not long ago Kira was attacked by them. She got some useful data but the body turned to ashes."

Anderson's smiled dropped at that. He knew about it, Kira only trusted Hackett and Anderson with this information knowing that they would do all they can to help her. She told them everything about the incident all those yeas ago and that was when the project began.

"Anything else?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah the final thing. I have complied a list of suitable people for the project. Military personnel, engineers, scientists and prisoners." Hackett said handing the data pad to Anderson.

He took it and looked over the list of names on the list. One popped out at him, James Vega, a very butch alliance marine who was on board a collector ship and destroyed it but let the civilians die. But he did what he had to do, and there was no criminal record for him. It was a hard choice for him to make he would be sure to make amends with the dead. The Project would be good for him to make right on those who died.

"Send them. We may not be able to help Kira publicly but we have to get our defences up before they attack." Anderson said with Hackett nodded.

OOOOO

TIM sat on his chair and gave a puff on his cigarette. This 'project' that the alliance was going infuriated him. They where keeping it under tight lock and key because no one else knew about it. Ether they where lying or it was very highly secret which made it more interesting to get hold of the information to find out what they where doing. He could use that project for Cerberus personnel, this project could turn the tide in many area's they where in.

The sun in front of him moved as he thought on several things. Kira was being more of a pain in his side then he could have predicted. The money and cover ups she required as unbelievable, almost like she was trying to ruin him. But still using someone like her with Cerberus will provide a lot more then just notoriety. It will provide, funding and people all of which will be more then useful to make humanity on top just like they should always be.

Just then the holo screen came up and a man who was just starting to show grey hair came on.

"Illusive Man, I did what you asked now when am I going to get my daughter?" he asked.

"Patience, she will be brought to you. We just need to wait for the right moment." Tim said as he took a sip of some scotch.

"I hope you are right, you seen the vid of what Sheppard did and Miranda did? That is not even possible, and it's no form of biotics."

"It's possible that Miranda has created some kind of new weapon that is still experimental. She has been working on separate projects while she was with us. One or two of them are her own projects this is one that Kira could be working with her on it. Strangely Miranda's reports have been a little sluggish lately I think Kira is getting to her."

"Then she cannot be trusted. Listen Illusive man we cannot allow her to damage our plans she stopped being my daughter when she ran away."

"Don't worry about it I had a chip installed in her to kill her if she betrayed me. Just one click and she's gone."

"I hope you did it for all of the Normandy crew, because Kira is really influential. If one falls they all fall."

"You let me worry about that."


	21. Chapter 21

A humanoid alien with large round bits that go over the top of his head with shoulder length hair. He also had longish ears and spike like objects on his head. Sat at a desk looking out at an empty space in front of him drinking some old alcohol. Really old alcohol named Vaxsol, at the door behind him stood two humanoids both with mechanical arms and legs. Each holding an odd looking weapon and their eyes where little more then slits with a red dot. The room the man was in was decorated with ancient tech from both Prothean and older. Each one any archaeologist and engineer would love to get their hands on, this tech pre-dated the Prothean's by at least 150,000 years. Non of it worked but still you could find out a lot of information from it.

The man sitting down had visible robotic limbs both on his forearms and lower legs. One of his eyes was green due to a robotic implant and the silveriness of his chest was obviously mechanical. From his seat the door behind him opened and a human male entered wearing a scientist uniform.

"Sir the full production of all units has begun so we will have all we need against the Reapers and her. We have begun taking people from planets and will so be doing it to whole planets soon. Given the numbers on some of the planets we have on record as high population will give us the numbers we need to face and take down her." the man said

"Agreed, my brothers think that using technology too much is what made us lose the war all those years ago but they are wrong we just needed to install it into people. My brothers think that she and her project will help but will do little more then slow us down. Biology isn't the way and we will show them that. For the Reapers will fall before me." the man said with a smile on his face.

A smile crept onto his face.

OOOOO

Kira, Eve and Liana exited the lift as they reached the top. As they did threeEclipse mercs aimed their weapons at them as the Nassana looked directly at Kira with surprise.

"Shepard?... But your dead." Nassana said in surprise.

"Hell spat me out." Kira quipped.

"And now your here to kill me."

"Well you re paranoid aren't you?" Kira said as Eve and Liana aimed their own weapons at the mercs.

"Don't patronize me, Shepard." she said looking away.

"Charming as ever." Kira quipped.

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First you take care of my sister, now your here for me." She said glancing back for a second before turning. "Well you made it this far. Now what?"

"Why would I waste my time trying to hunt you down?" Kira asked. "Your not who I'm looking for."

"Well what do you call this? You've practically destroyed my towers!" she said turning to look out the window.

"I wasn't looking for you."

Nassana just turned to look at her. "What the hell are you talking about? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away."

Kira gave this a quick thought, Thane wasn't here yet. Buying some time now for him was the best idea.

"Make me an offer." Kira said with a smirk.

"Double whatever your getting. And I'll pay double again if you tell me who hired you." she said that there was a band that made the Asari merc looked around. "Double again if you tell me who hired you."

Nassana noticed the Asari look around. "What?" she asked.

"I hear something." the merc said.

"Damn it. Check the other entrances." she ordered.

The Asari moved off to the direction where Nassana was pointing.

"You...stay put." Nassana said as something dropped behind a male merc.

"When I'm finished with this nucesnce..." as she said that a Drell moved up behind the merc and snapped his neck.

Before the other male merc could react the Drell slammed his fist into his face. He then drew a pistol from the Asari's mag holster and shot her in the chest with it. He spinning and taking a hold of the back of her head while pressed his gun to her belly. A loud bang sounded and Nassana grunted as the Drell moved her forward and laid her on her desk. After laying her on the desk he bought his hands up in a prayer.

"Impressive." Eve said.

Kira holstered her pistol which she took out during the fight and walked up to the desk.

"I was hoping to talk to you." Kira said with a calm voice but in truth she was scared shitless at what the assassin just did.

"I apologise but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken." Thane said.

"Does she deserve it?" Kira asked.

"Not for her... for me." Thane confirmed. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance." he said as he holstered the pistol and walked round to the side of the desk. "All this destruction... chaos."

Kira looked at the dead body in front of her not knowing what to make of the situation.

"I was curious how far you'd go to find me." he said standing in front of her. "Well... here I am."

"How did you know I was coming at all?" Kira asked.

"I didn't. Until you marched through the front door and started shooting. Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force." he said standing at her side while looking at Eve making her fell uncomfortable. "She believed that one of her sisters would kill her. You where a valuable distraction."

"Well glad I could be of some help." Kira said slightly offended at being used.

"Yes I needed a distraction and you needed to speak with me."

Kira then signalled for the two to stand down which they did.

"You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain." The said while facing her. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Someone's been abducting entire human colonies. We're going to stop them. We already know who the culprits are, a race called the Collectors." Kira said as Thane moved over to the window at the far end.

Thane looked down. "I've heard of them." he said before turning to face her. "Attacking the collectors required going through the Omega-4 relay. No ship have ever returned from doing so."

"They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos too." Kira quipped.

"A fair point." Thane said with a smile. "You've build a career on performing the impossible." he said as Kira walked up to stand next to him. "This was to be my last job. I'm dying. But low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."

"You're dying? Is it contagious? How long do you have?" Kira asked with her interest peaked.

"If your interested we can discuss it on your ship. The problem isn't contagious and won't affect my work."

"Still I hadn't heard it. Is there anything I can do?"

"Giving me this opportunity is enough. The universe is a dark place, I ', trying to make it brighter before I die. Many innocence died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that." he said turning to face her. "I will work for you Shepard. No charge."

The two shook hands.

"Good to..." Kira was about to say but out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming in fast.

A missile.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled grabbing Thane by the shoulder and brought him down as Eve and Liana hit the floor.

The missile made contact with the glass and exploded. Both metal and glass rained on all three of them. Once it stopped Kira brought up her omni-tool.

"JOKER WE NEED PICKUP NOW!" Kira yelled.

"ON THE WAY!" Joker said as another missile came in and hit the ceiling.

Glass and metal shards rained on all four of them but thankfully their shields held. The sound of jets met their ears and metal boots landing on the floor. Kira looked over to Eve and Liana and put a finger over her mouth telling to two to be quiet. The two nodded. Metal clacking sounded as something was moving froward a bit.

"Scanning for life." said an electronic female voice.

Reacting quickly Kira came out of cover fast to see an Asari Hawk standing there. Before the Asari Hawk could react Kira took in a deep breath and lunged at the Asari with a jet of fire coming out of her mouth. At first the Asari Hawk didn't scream but then a loud wine sounded and the Hawk collapsed onto the ground. It unnerved all four of them in that she didn't scream. Even Kira was disturbed by it and she wasn't really phased by anything.

Before anyone could say anything two more Asari Hawks came in fast. Kira took cover fast but as the hawks came in. but they flew away as the Normandy came to the top level of the building and the ramp lowered. The four didn't need any warning they ran off the edge of the building and thanks to their muscles landed in the cargo area. As they landed the ramp closed and the Normandy took off.

OOOOO

Rana looked up at the colossal robot that was made by Damien. It resembled a security mech but much larger and had more armour. The hight of the machine was easily 17 meters high. The chest of it was open and filled with a muscle wiring that resembled nerves for the pilot. The purpose for this was for the pilot's mind to be fully connected with the machine allowing for the machine to be like the pilots body.

The nerves were made by her and placed inside the machine. But the problem was that it was still untested. For this reason they where waiting for the troopers from the Alliance who where selected by the Admirals and sent there. Travos also sent some troopers along with the criminals, engineers and scientists. This side of the project could be done without Kira's side of the project but the two combined could take out every threat.

OOOOO

Several Asari republic ships docked with Omega making people panic slightly but the entire area was blocked off for safety reasons. But the cameras where turned off to prevent people from looking in. Astird mercs walked with the Asari prison ship security escorting the Asari prisoners to the higher parts of the station where some of the mercs where placing down windowed cubical rooms for the prisoners.

Each prisoner was gagged to prevent then from talking and had their hands and ankles cuffed and linked to each other. If they tried anything they would be on the receiving end of a shock stick. Which was painful, very painful. They where lead onto a cargo platform and taken up to the main area of where they where going to be staying. Astrid walked up to the main Security officer.

"Capitan thank you for bringing them. My men will take it from here." she said with the Capitan nodding.

Astrid's mercs then moved among the prisoners unlinking them and pushed them inside the large warehouse they where in. As they did some of the prisoners struggled with the mercs. But the mercs had shock batons which they used on the prisoners who where being disruptive. The mercs then lead one prisoner at a time and threw then into the glass cubicle's. They repeated it until all the prisoners in the cubicle's.

Once all in the Asari Security left. Once they had gone Astrid opened up her omni-tool and typed in a few keys. Top of the cubicle's opened and a black ooze dropped onto the floor. One it landed some of the prisoners touched it. As they did they fell to the floor as the ooze began to cover their body's. The other prisoners saw and began screaming and clawing at the glass trying to get out. But what they didn't know was that the ooze moved towards to them.

Some of the prisoners noticed but they could do nothing as ooze touched them and making them fall. The ooze then began to cover their body's. The mercs had no idea what this was or could do, but Astrid was as ruthless as Aria and even had Kira's support. This meant trouble if they didn't what she said. The Asari security brought up ten more groups of prisoners who where put into more cubicle's and had ooze poured over their body's.

When the last group was done Astird was in her office with her own slave licking her out as a call to Kira was going through. It soon connected to the commander who came up on screen.

"Astird what do you have to report?" Kira asked.

"The Asari gave us have of their prisoner share we have around 10,000 breeding sluts being created now." Astrid informed. "But I did notice that some of the cages gave off a blue ooze what's with that?"

"Ah yes I knew I forgot to tell you something. The blue ooze has the same probities as the black but creates a soldier out of the subject with high levels of loyalty and combat prowess. They are meant to replace some of your mercs. I think you know why."

Astrid nodded. Kira never liked mercs for the simple reason of no loyalty. Amazon's had a major sense of loyalty to their family, tribe/ clan and Alliance. But how they show that loyalty is a different matter. This was one of the reasons why Amazon's rivalled the Turrian military in some aspects.

"But like the breeding sluts it changes them in a week. Also since that you have criminals the Change leach will alter their facial structure so that they'll be unrecognisable. Even if a person did a DNA test it would fail to find their original DNA coding."

Astrid nodded at at that. "Ok Mistress good luck."

And with that her omni-tool closed.


	22. Chapter 22

A week had passed since the Asari Criminals had been brought to Omega. Astrid walked through the recently added and quickly filled room full of glass-walled cages. She approached one and looked inside. Inside was a person covered in a latex-like material. It then begin to Crack and flake off, revealing an unconscious naked Asari. She looked around and nodded to herself when she saw the process being duplicated in the other cages and smiled. Once the membrane enveloping each prisoner had been reduced to fine powder. Astrid checked her omni-tool and noted that nearly all of the breeding slaves were waking.

After a moment she notified the mercs she'd hired and walked over to one of the cages. Once the message was sent she walked over to one of the cages where she saw blue membrane cover one of the Asari. Looking inside she could see the blue latex-like shell cracked opened and turned to powder and vanished like the black latex-like shell. She watched as the nude Asari before her slowly awoke. The prisoner sat up slowly looked up at her with unsettlingly and unnatural purple eyes it kind of freaked her out a bit but she regained her composure.

Once the prisoner looked coherent, she asked "What's your name?

The woman frowned, then shook her head. "I don't know. I remember how to fight, but... everything else's hazy."

She nodded and replied "Your name is Kirvina and you're one of my guards. Your maker created you so you could protect me. Do you understand?"

The slave nodded silently.

OOOOO

At afterlife the previous dancers where replaced by Kira's breeding slaves who where dressed in the same dancers uniform as the others. The normal dancers where allowed to still dance if the slave is taken away. It was a few hours since Astrid gave the news of free fuckable dancers several dancers have been taken already. Since they where capable of being pregnant first time they needed to be watched carefully. Thankfully Kira's cousin sent her a program that allowed for Astrid to monitor the condition of the slaves and see if they are pregnant or not.

At the moment at least 45 of the slaves where pregnant. Astrid knew that they would only be pregnant for at least 4 weeks then be allowed to fuck again. Once she had enough children they would then be shipped off to the base where Kira's cousin would train them to be soldiers and pilots. This would happen until Kira said otherwise. Weather Astrid liked it or not it had to be done.

OOOOO

Back on the Normandy Kira and Zaeed weren't talking with each other due to an incident on Zorya where Zaeed tried to take out the Blue suns leader but ended nearly blowing up the refinery. So after hitting him for it they split up. Kira using her pyrokenisis went the way of trying to save the workers by absorbing the fire while Zaeed and Grunt went to take out the Blue suns leader. They managed to take him out in time but Kira warned of such behaviour again. Zaeed didn't want to anger her any more and agreed to it.

But on a brighter side Eve and Kasumi went to retrieve Kaiji's graybox. Kira was originally meant to go but the thief and commander realised that someone may recognise her so Eve went in her place.

Eve's personality was a good match to the back story Kasumi created. Given this Eve fooled every one in the party and got Kaiji's greybox. Kira couldn't be more proud of her but then Eve and Liana had a bit of a disagreement in terms of their fighting preferences. This ended up in a fight which Kira put an end to.

As punishment they stood before Kira who wore a sports bar and pants (undergarments) with a thigh band and wraps around her hands and feet. Eve and Liana wore tank tops and tracksuits. Both of them held stick weapons ready for a fight.

"As you both know I've had enough to hear about your arguments." Kira said looking at them which sent shivers down their spines. "So if you don't want toilet duty for the next two month's your going to have to beat me."

Kira then took a Karate stance readying herself.

"Should be easy mother." Eve said.

"Huh do..."Liana tried to say but Eve took off. "n't fight just yet."

Eve brought her wooded sword down on Kira but she had a moved from view before Eve could realise what happened. Kira grabbed her leg and threw her to where she came from. Eve just blinked owlishly at just what happened.

"Too slow Eve, too bloody slow." Kira said.

Liana moved up slowly, she saw what Kira did. When Eve as almost above her she moved behind her fast and threw her. Normally this kind of speed wound not be normal but Kira wore little clothing which allowed for quicker movements. But not only that, Kira used her extra organs in order to move that fast. She wasn't cheating she was just using every advantage she could use. As she approached Liana brought her weapon up her arm waiting for the right moment to strike. As she got closer she thrust her armour fast. The wooden weapon she had came out.

It happened fast that Eve didn't see it. Kira stood where she was her arm blocking the wooden weapon. Liana's eyes widened before noticing a food planted directly on her chest. Smiling Kira kicked her away sending her sliding across the gym. Liana grunted as she stood.

"Nice not bad as well but once again predictable. Try harder."

OOOOO

Disona flew to the planet she was meant to drop the supply's at. Kira's message went through her mind. Could she really help the Rachni? She didn't know, as she got closer to the planet she spotted a ship coming in slowly. It was clearly a Rachni bioship. In awe of the ship she was snapped out of a trance of the ship by a comm alarm.

She opened up the radio channel but instead of hearing voices coming from it voices came through her mind.

'You have returned, we have heard about what Kira said about helping us. She is a friend we should at least hear her out.' the voice said.

A strange wave of calmness flowed over her as she opened op her omni tool and contacted Kira. The new Rachni would soon come.

OOOOO

James Vega an alliance marine stood with around 100 marines, pilots and scientists in the entrance for a project they signed up for. The planet was in a very remote area of the Terminus systems. This made the planet a very good spot for secrecy. Just then a large hologram came up of Damien.

"Hi and welcome to the Shepard project. As you probably guessed from the lack of the information from your superiors this is a highly classified project. As such we expect the up most secrecy from all of you. Now for this project you have to go through a process that will enhance your skills. Men would you please enter the changing room on your right, girls enter the changing room on your left. For the process to work you cannot have any clothing on." Damien said before disappearing.

The doors opened and Vega just shrugged and entered. Most of them where talking about what the project was all about. Each one was selected for piloting skills, combat prowess and leadership among other qualities. They had also heard about Kira's project but non of them knew about what is was supposed to be. Therefore theory's came up about her making clones of herself to fining immortality. There was even one about Amazonia making plans to go independent form the alliance.

But non of them fit the area of what they where doing now. The soldiers in the men's room stripped down and placed their bags and clothing into large lockers. After locking up an image of Damien came up.

"Ok so all of you are now ready, and I think you deceive some kind of explanation. The process you are about to go through is quite a complicated one. Basic your body's will have new organs."

In the men's room people began to ask questions among themselves while Vega listened closely.

"The process will take a few days to complete but in that time you will be asleep while the plantation for your organs is taking place. You will not feel a thing I can grantee that. But I will admit that you will fell different afterwards. Unfortunately you've passed the point of no return after you signed the contract to be moved here. I do apologise if you are having second thought now but I can guarantee you'll get a major pay rise."

That shut some of them up. Money was more important to them. Greed was one of the easiest things of humans that could be used but sometimes there would be those who did have greed but a pure viewpoint. Just then a door in front of them leading into a room that held tubes on both sides with opened lids.

"Please enter the process room and enter one of the tanks. One inside please put the mask on in order for you to breath."

Vega didn't wait for any other orders as he entered the room and climbed into on e of the tanks. He found the mask and placed it over his mouth. The tank didn't close just yet as the others walked around and climbed into the tanks themselves. Some of them where a little sceptical while others where afraid. But in the end they entered the tanks and got the masks over their mouths. Just then a gas came from the mask putting them all to sleep. Once in that state the tank lids closed before a liquid filled the tank as the process began.

OOOOO

In a darkened room lights suddenly came on as two humanoid aliens entered, however their forms where shadowed buy the darkness of the hall so that no one could see them. Inside the room they where in there was 7 tanks. Each one had a orengeish liquid inside. Within the liquid of each tank stood a Korgan, Turrian, Drell, Vorcha, Batarian, Quarrian and Salarian. Each one wasn't wake but as the humanoids stood at the entrance the liquid began to drain out of the tanks. Once done the tank with the Turrian opened first followed by the others.

They fell out on their hands in knees in the order too. As they slowly stood and looked toward the Humanoids.

"Don't worry we're here to help." one said before turning to the other. "Contact Kira, let her know that the others are ready."

OOOOO

Eve charged in again bloodied and battered form constantly charging at her mother. The same could be said for Liana who was taking an indirect approach to the fight. Kira then spun round Eve and delivered a round house kick to her back and sending her sliding across the mat.

"You give?" Kira asked.

"No, I will not be forced to clean the loo's." Eve said trying to stand.

"Why are you doing this mother?" Liana asked.

"Why? Well now that's the question, think about it I could punish you both separately but I didn't. Instead I'm doing it to you both. Why is that?" Kira said smirking.

'Why is she doing this, it cannot only because we got into a fight. Wait we where fighting about tactics.' Liana thought as Eve slid next to her after another failed attack.

"Eve listen we have to work together." Liana said making her sister look at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked with slight disdain.

"Listen she could walk up to us and beat us senseless be she's not she teaching us a lesson."

"Wait... lesson?"

"I think that she's trying to teach us that not one tactic is good but using multiple tactics are."

The sound of clapping got their attention and they turned to Kira. "Well done but are your sure?"

"We have to take her at the same time. I go right you go left, when she's in the middle of us we can take her."

Eve just nodded and the two stood before splitting. They took positions on the right and left sides of Kira. After a moment the charged in Eve with a punch and Liana with a kick. Kira acted fast and blocked the punch with her lower arm while blocking the kick with her lower leg. Before the two could withdraw she grabbed her daughter's leg and arm. Kira's smiled at the two of them.

"Good job." she said letting them go allowing for both Liana and Eve to take a casual stance. "Both of you have learned your lesson."

Kira walked over to the bench and picked up a bottle of water. "Liana was right, I was trying to teach you that there is no right tactic. Listen both of you, you have your own skills. Liana you have a good tactical mind while Eve you have a good mind for combat. The two can work together all you have to do is find a way to work it out."

Eve and Liana looked to each other and blushed lightly before Kira's omni-tool sounded for a call. She opened it up and checked her messages and checked the newest one.

'Kira the Rachni have contacted me, they wish to hear you out. Coordinates below.' she read.

Kira lowered her omni-tool but didn't close it yet. She took a quick swig of the water before bringing up the omni-tool again.

"EDI tell Joker to set course for these coordinates." Kira said as she sent the coordinates to EDI.

"Yes commander." EDI said before the omni-tool bleeped again.

She looked at the new message her eyes widening as she read.

'Kira the final six are ready for testing.' it read.

She replied almost immediately before sending it.

'Finally, my part will be over soon.' she thought.

OOOOO a few hours latter.

Disona led Kira through the system of tunnels that the Rachni created to be safe from the other races. Despite the danger Kira insisted that she go alone as a sign of trust. Even though she was told not to go alone her stubbornness refused and she left with Disona. They soon entered a large cavern with the Rachni queen standing in the centre. Kira just stared at the queen in utter shock. The Rachni queen was no longer a blue-purple hue to a blue-white with parts of her shell falling off and sores almost all over.

Disona walked up to the queen before turning to face Kira. Her eyes turned black as if she was melding, but Kira knew that she was going to be the medium for the queen.

"Shepard it's a pleasure to see you again. As you can see I'm dying. In understand you can help." the queen said.

"So I heard, but I need blood and tissue samples in order to find out what is wrong." Kira said. "But I need permission in order to do it."

"Granted."

Kira then got down onto one knee and opened up a sample box. She then took out three sample tubes with a syringe and tweezers before walking up to the Queen. Her hand touched the strange material of the shell and stroked it. It was soft but hard to the touch, Kira gave a slight smile as she brought her syringe up ans slowly inserted it into the soft flesh before pulling the plunger and drawing blood. The Queen winced in slight pain. Once done Kira then removed the syringe and picked up one of the sample tubes and squirted the blood in the tube before sealing it. She then stood up and walked around the Queen to find a lose scale. Fining one she took a hold of it before taking it off with ease she walked back to her box and slid the scale in.

She then walked back up to the Queen and found a good part of the sores and took the flakes off of it and slid it into a sample tube before sealing it. Kira then moved over to the egg sac and plunged a new syringe in and extracted some of the liquid used for birthing. After pouring it into one of the tubes and sealing it she walked back round to the front of the Queen.

"Thank you it'll take me a few days to get this checked out." Kira said as he picked up her medical case.

"I understand please take this one with you until you find something." the Queen said before releasing control of the Asari.

The two then left to head back to the Normandy. After three long days Kira and Disona came back into the cave. However Kira came with a large black box in her hand. She then stood before the Queen as the Asari took her position looking at Kira before her eyes turned black.

"You have come back." she said in a sober voice.

"Yes but I do not bring good news." Kira said as she placed the box on the floor before sitting on it. "You have freezer burn on a major level which has degraded your DNA due to prolonged cybernetic sleep. There is no known cure for it. It is very deadly."

"I... see what can you do?"

"To be honest when I heard you where dying I came up with a plan to change your entire race, but the problem is that once done it cannot be reversed. It is also affecting your children your race won't last long." Kira then stood. "Queen of the Rachni I offer you a choice. I can create a new body for you using human, Rachni and the DNA of other races to recreate you as a new race. If your refuse then I cannot do anything to help you. So I ask you, will you allow me to change the Rachni forever?"

In truth the Queen never thought that Kira would find a way to get her cured. But what she was offering meant changing the Rachni forever. Kira offered her a chance at that base for survival and now she was doing it again.

"I agree." the Queen said.

With that Kira picked up the box and walked up to her. "I thought you might which is why your new body is being created right now. But I need your mind to be transferred into it. With your DNA degradation I've noticed that you will lose your powers to communicate and soon. So I need to transfer your mind into this box."

The Queen nodded and let the Asari go from her control before lowing her head allowing Kira to attach cables to her head. The Asari watched with interest as this happened. Once all the cables where attached the Queen let out a shriek sending all of the other Rachni to sleep until she comes back. Kira then flipped the switch. A flash of blue-white light blinded the two of them for a moment before disappearing. One it had died down Kira removed the cables from the head of the Queen and the two of them left.

OOOOO

Over the Rachni homeworld a small ship came in and headed for the planet. Inside was a Krogan, Turrian, Drell, Vorcha, Batarian, Quarrian and Salarian soldiers. Each one of them headed toward the planet to find their creator Kira. The Salarian who was piloting the ship sent out a contract to the Normandy.

"Normandy come in, do you read." he asked.

After a moment a voice came over the comm.

"This is Commander Shepard identify." Kira said.

"Salarian type one responding. ID 0006." The Salarian said. "Name Ralvann."

"Ok come down, glad you made it."

OOOOO

A few days passed since the Rachni Queen was transferred into the black box. But in that time 7 new members joined the crew. The crew where surprised about this but Kira said that the reason they came all the way out here was because of a friend she had that was looking for new crew members for her. But some of them knew otherwise. Interestingly the new crew members got along with Eve and Liana well something which Kira was pleased with. After a few days Kira entered the gene room and purged the liquid out of the tank.

Inside the tank was a beautiful woman around 6,5 with a large bust. But the woman wasn't human as she had purple shiny skin with Chitin/ bone armour on her shoulders, lower legs, belly and lower arms. Her hair was like deadlocks but looked like bug legs. The back of her had two long tentacles that could spread out into wings. Kira picked up the black box and placed it on the table next to the body. After attacking the cables to the woman's head before flicking the switch. A bright light blinded her for a moment before dying down. Once it did the woman began to move but slowly.

Kira smiled as the new body of the Queen sat up and looked at her new body.

"Welcome to the land of the living Queen of the Neo Rachni." Kira said as she helped the queen of the table.

"Ahh I feel so new, so refreshed. But everything feels weird." the queen said in a soft but authoritative voice.

"Sounds about right, your used to a different body then this one so take your time."

The queen nodded but before they could leave Disona entered.

"Kira can you turn me into a Rachni?" she asked.

Kira was stunned to say the least but gave her a serious look. "Are you sure because you cannot turn back if you do."

"I know but I think my life would be better to be used to serve the Rachni then others."

Kira just smiled at that. "I thought you may say something like his, as such I prepared something. See that needle." she pointed to a syringe with a blue liquid inside. "That is an adaptive mutagen, it will help out to become one of the queens breeders. But you still need the queens sperm to activate the process. The Queen's sperm is a mutagen itself, it can change people from one race to the Rachni race. I called Rachnifacation. But you may want to experiment what will happen. But as for breeders they breed pure Rachni. Now if you want this to happen inject the mutagen into yourself and take the queen from me."

Disona didn't hesitate as she picked up the syringe and injected herself with it. She then walked over to the Queen and took her from Shepard. Once done and the two of them left the Normandy the ship took off leaving the Rachni to die and the Neo Rachni to rise.


	23. Chapter 23

Rana looked into the breeding chamber as she witnessed both Human and Asari breeding slaves being fucked by tentacle beasts which where made from male Human criminals. She was disgusted by this but was oddly fascinated by the stubbornness of humans. She wondered why this was and why Kira was doing this. After doing some research she found why. Kira's family originally came from the EU nation of England. The nation fought in some of the most bloodiest of wars. In World War 2 the national leader at the time made a speech. In that speech he said the words 'Victory at any cost'. Even the Turrians admired that phrase.

She now understood why Kira was doing this. It was a quick and the easiest way to grow and create an army. But why did she need them? That was the real question to her. She walked over the training observation room. A few of the volunteers stood in front of Damien who stood in front of a new set of armour. The armour was similar to normal armour, the difference was that on the back it had two jet boosters on the back, two smaller ones on the front and one on each on the lower legs.

"Ok people listen up, the armour in front of you is known as the Hawk armour. It is designed for high altitude jumps." He said bore one of the volunteers interrupted him.

"You mean like para-troopers in the 21th?" she asked.

"Yes just like them, now before any of you say anything bout that being old. There is something to be said of looking back. Now we all know of insistences of Kodiaks being taken out before people can be deployed. As such the Alliance is looking back to see how this can be rectified. As you know parachutes are too obvious. Because of this we are looking into personal anti-grv tech. Now I realise that this armour is just a jump pack but it is still in the same principle. Now who's going to try it?"

No one stepped forward for a moment then James did. "I will sir."

OOOOO

Tavos sat on her bed holding a small triangular device. Kira had told her to contact her cousin and tell her about her mind reading problems. The device he made was similar to the device Kira sued to get her holo hud up. Tavos sighed as she placed it on her temple. The device was supposed to suppress her abilities only until she masted them. It still allowed for her to read minds but only one at a time. She could feel her mind being a little fuzzy but it went away quickly as a knock at her door and an Asari walked in.

"Council woman, they're ready." she said with Travos nodding.

OOOOO

After learning how the machine worked and doing some looking into the files of what Kira had planned Miranda designed something for herself. Without Kira knowing she downloaded all the info she needed to build something. In the Gene room she stood behind the controls while something was forming in the tank. With the increase of attacks it wasn't unlikely that the collectors would have some kind of weapon that could disable shields. As she wore little armour on she need to do something to protect herself and her unborn child.

While going though the project prototypes Kira had listed she found an interesting bug that was labelled the 'Maikotech worm'. This worm, depending on size, it could be installed in a ship or armour and reinforce the armour and upgrade the electronics of said armour. The mechanics where sound until she found that Kira had already tested it. After the Neo Rachni queen was created she made the smaller version of the worms and installed them into her armour. Since the worms worked as a hive mind which was most effective as when the armour was damaged the worms excreted an omni-gel substance that repaired the armour.

The report of the worms seemed to be done twice, one was on the mission that Astrid sent them on to retrieve some arms shipment that Eclipse took from her. After that Kira did a report on the details on how the Worms worked which Miranda read in it's entirety. Kira even gave details on the DNA profile she used. Using this Miranda came up with an idea for her new suit. The suit began to form for her in the tank as she worked on the errors. The suit itself right now looked like a shredded up leotard with the back intact.

She liked what was forming inside the tank. After around another hour of forming it was complete. The tank purged it's water and the biosuit laid on the bed. Miranda then opened the door and walked into the tank room as the dome of the tank reacted. She walked up and touched the suit. It felt silky and soft. The tentacles moved on their own as she brushed an ungloved hand over it. She smiled and striped her clothing off. Once off she then picked up the biosuit and placed the tentacle side of the suit on her back. Almost immediately the suit wrapped around her.

"Ah..." she moaned as one of the suit's flaps pressed itself against her pussy and connected to the others on her belly.

The tentacles rubbed against her pussy and gave her little pleasure but she moaned aether way. She then picked up her bodysuit and slid it back on over her biosuit. But as the biosuit and bodysuit bet something odd happened. The two suits began to merge. This was unexpected, but being curious she brought her bodysuit fully on and zipped it up. She watched the merging with chitin carapace coming out from the bodysuit. The chitin carapace appeared over her breast's, shoulders and a rib like ones down the sides of her belly. The colouring was white and had the hexagonal gridded look on them as well.

She was happy how this turned out, now then she need to explain to Kira why she did this without permission.

OOOOO

With her new powers the Neo Rachini queen changed her former race into a resin-like wall in her cave. (Think of the nest like place from Aliens/ Alien isolation) it didn't take long for the change to be finished. While Distonia my have been appalled by this act she didn't voice it. She then stripped her clothing off because she didn't need them any more. The Queen turned to her with a lustful smile on her face. She approached the Asari and embraced her with the two of them kissing. As they kissed The Queen passed a liquid into Distonia's mouth making her feel odd. Her body was tingling with something that made her skin crawl. Soon her body began to change.

A small line of bumps appeared on her forehead that ended at the top of her noise. Ridges along the side of her forehead began to appear as well. Her chest felt like it was expanded and made her feel uncomfortable. She could also feel her legs feel restrictive and move closer together. They broke the kiss. As they did the Queen noticed that Distonia's skin change from a light blue to a light purple. But smiling the Asari lay down while the Queen followed her laying on top of her. Kneeling over her legs the Queen then gave a loud moan as a 6ich dick started to come out of her nether regions.

"Kira told me that my sperm contains a mutagen that will change you completely. Are you ready?" The Queen asked with Distonia nodding.

Smiling the Queen knelt down and rubbed her cock against the Asari's azure making her moan before sliding it in. Distonia screamed in pleasure as the dick slid into her with ease. The Queen moaned as this strange pleasure. In her old form she never had this kind of pleasure before, it was strange and good just so good. Her hips began to move by themselves as she pumped in and out of the Asari making the both of them scream in pleasure. As the Queen's dick moved in the Asari's azure the dick excreted something that moved into her blood and flowed into her body.

With her heart rate beating fast the substance flowed around her body faster. The Queen fucked the Asari rhythmically with a slow but steadily increasing tempo. The two then kissed each other locking lips with each other. The Queen's saliva slid into the Asari's mouth causing her chest to expand again. It stopped all of a sudden and her tailbone started to grow and pushed trough her back near her ass. She screamed in pain and came. The Queen watched in amazement as the changes became more apparent with the Asari. It made her more horny to see the changes.

Her hips moved faster and faster making the two of them cry in pleasure. She came there and then. The sperm flooded the Asari's womb making her cry in pleasure. The Queen removed her dick and watched as the changes accelerated. Distonia's legs extended with a carapace chitin heel coming out of her heel. Her forehead began to brake apart and her skin flaked off as a ridged shell appeared. The 'hair' extended into tentacle like appendages reaching her waist. As her skinned smoothed out a began to form a chitin carapace along her ribs. The tail extended to half her hight and fattened until it was an arm thick and formed dorsal spikes along her spine. Her lower arms and legs grew a chitin carapace with ease to protect her.

"Oooo... ahhh... it... feels... soooo …...goooodddd..." Distonia said moaning in pleasure.

Her belly the began to grow until it reached a point where it she looked 9 month pregnant. Before she could stand she yelled in pleasure as an egg the size of a fist came out of her. It fell to the floor, smiling the Queen picked up the egg and looked at it. It was a smooth and leathery with spots on the top. She placed it back down as Distonia delivered several more eggs each delivering giving her more pleasure. When the final one came out her belly stayed the same. The Queen helped her up as the two looked at the eggs they have made.

"Look at what you have done, my race will live now." The Queen said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it will." Distonia said as one of the eggs began to hatch.

A small spider like creature came out from the egg. It was the size of a fist with a smallish head. As it climbed out it began to grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a verren. Now fully grown the two could see what it looked like. It had four legs with a large rounded tail. It's eye where beady and had to anentie like appendages on it's cheeks. On it's back and legs it had a dark red chitin carapace armour. It's skin was a dark greenish colour with a few spots of black. On the end on it's tail was a round dick-like appendage that looked like it could come out. The Neo Rachni beast turned to the two and bowed it's head.

'I am pleased to see mother and queen here.' It said into their head's.

"What are you?" the Queen asked.

'I am but a humble worker my Queen I can do what ever you ask.' the worker said.

"Good." the Queen said as more of the eggs began to hatch and more workers came out.

OOOOO

The council had been in session for the better part of an hour while the Batarian's made their case for slavery. Travos could tell that Anderson was getting really annoyed at the Batarian's plea for it. To humans slavery was seen as a bight on their history and didn't take kindly to anyone who did it. The Amazon's on the other hand said that it was a means to an end as they didn't have ant calcium producing animals on Amazonia. So they had to make do with forcing criminals to be milked like cows along with volunteers. It was a simple need but affected the minds of a few Amazon's. While they hated the slavery that the Batarians did they did do a form of slavery which was like a revenge kind.

What happened was that when they where attacked by Batarian slavers the Amazons made hem into slaves. But unlike normal they treated them like servants and not like slaves. But that was only for a few, clans like the Leader clan treated them like slaves to give them a taste of their own medicine as they put it. The Shepard family was part of this group as such Kira was brought up with these ideals. It was an interesting dilemma, the Amazon's who treated the Batarians like salves didn't practice it outright or fully. When the slaves died they died and that was it. It was most likely that they where only getting revenge for the people who they enslaved and little else.

"Absolutely not!" Anderson blurted out making Travos break her train of thought. "The rules clearly state that slavery is illegal."

"But it is apart of out culture, you humans did it once and..." The Batarian representative tried to say but didn't get his words out fully due to Anderson interrupting.

"We have always regretted that decision, besides we knew little then."

"I declare we call this to a vote." Travos then said. "For those in favour of allowing the Hegemony to continue slavery raise your hand." no one did there was no need to ask the next question. "so be it, the request by the Hegemony is denied, the meeting of this council is adjourned."

With that the four councillors left the chambers and into the corridor next to them. They continued walking until they entered a room where Anderson relaxed on the wall.

"Thank god that's over." he said.

"Anderson I need to talk to you...alone." Travos then said.

The other two where about to say something but Travos looked at them as if she was going to do something making the two back down and walk out. Once the door closed she looked at him.

"What is Kira's project?" she asked outright.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Anderson said laying through his teeth.

Travos just gave a week smile. "Your lining, we cn do this the easy way or the hard way. Now tell me what is Kira's project?"

"Shepard is a soldier not a scientist."

"Ok then."

Before Anderson could react Travos ran up to him and pined him to the wall. He tried to hit her but she was taller and had an advantage.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To know what Shepard's project is." Travos demanded.

"I don't..." but before he could say anything Travos said something he never expected.

"Shepard is working on an all race army?" she said in surprise and backed off a few steps. "Why?"

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I read your mind David, I drank her sperm and just happened to me." Travos explained.

Anderson nodded and sighed. "That explains a lot, anyway the army part is just one part of the situation. You see Kira is trying to take out three threats the first two you may know but the final one you don't. Years ago after the battle for Elsyum Kira and her cousin where the only survivors. They where too far out for Alliance extraction but they where saved by another race known as the Altrons."

"Wait Kira made first contact and didn't tell us? The violates several regulations." Travos interrupted.

"That's true but they requested that their existence be kept a secret. At least for know. Anyway they seem to have a monarch system but we cannot confirm this. However they informed the two of them that one of their kind who stole technology fled from them and began a black-ops group call Cyberarm. Their primary objective is to convert people willingly or not into an army of cybernetic enhanced warriors."

"Kira faced one of those on Nos Astra."

"Yes, those where converted Asari, anyway they gave Kira the technology to fight them and the Reapers."

"Wait they told Kira about the Reapers but she didn't tell us?"

"She didn't believe them and had little evidence."

"If they new about the Reapers how old are they?"

"Err if I recall correctly Kira said around 150,000 years ago."

Travos looked at him dumbfounded.

OOOOO

TIM looked at the lasted report he got from the comm's unit. He smiled at it.

"Finally a true brake. Time to call her." he said.


	24. Chapter 24

The planet Tigan hung like beautiful marble amongst the sparkling blanket of stars. Nestled in the Terminus systems, Tigan was a planet of peace, lightly guarded and mostly overlooked by the other Denizens of the Systems. Cities were scattered over it's surface, people living happily in towering cities blocks in the many large metropolises.

Air-Watch Commander Alex Peterson reclined in his chair, idly looking out the window at the commanding view of the TDF fleet base of Gothang spread out beneath him. Skycars and people went about their business, and the setting sun cast long shadows over the base. He turned his attention to the LADAR system, his brown eyes narrowing in concern as he glanced over it and then away again. He leaned back in his chair and took out his locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of two Asari's. One a full grown woman while the other a child. He simply smiled at the image but as he did several large ships appeared on the LADAR.

The LADAR bleeped alerting the Air-watch Commander to it. Frowning he closed the locket leaned forward and looked at the LADAR. There where 10 ships in total each one three times larger then the Destiny Ascension. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He must have had something in them before he looked at the screen again. What he was looking at just couldn't happen. Just then each ship launched at least 200 cruiser-class ships.

"No way..." he whispered.

He then rushed to a big red button on the main control panel and slammed his fist on it. Attack alarms sounded across the planet.

"ALERT ALERT UNIDENTIFED CARFT HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN ORBIT ALL CIVILANS PLEASE EVACURATE TO THE BUNKERS PLEASE THIS IS NOT A DRILL REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL." the defence VI announced.

But it was too late. Around 20 cruiser ships descended into sight of each of the metropolis cities. As they cam into sight people panicked and ran to the nearest shelter as police, security mech's and the TDF began to deploy. 7 gunships launched from a nearby airfield and flew toward the cruiser firing as they approached but the kinetic barriers didn't fail. The gunships kept firing with their main guns and rockets but nothing happened to take out the shield. As they continued to fire a section of the cruiser opened up to show rockets.

"SHIT FALL BACK!" yelled one of the pilots through the comm.

They didn't get far as the missiles launched and took out all seven gunships without much effort. The gunship wrecks fell onto small buildings and towers crushing anyone still left inside. Before the defence forces could send up more gunships the cruiser deployed smaller ships twice the size on a normal Kodiak with a rounded top. It was coloured black with a blueish hue. The Kodiak's landed in the street as police and soldiers set up barricades in preparation for defence. Each soldier had a standard avenger assault rifle trained at the modified Kodiak as the door opened.

But what came out no one was expecting. A 10 foot tall being walked out of the Kodiak. It was heavily armoured with the head of a Krogan. The armour of the Krogan was rounded with no visible cracks in it. But instead of arms it had two duel autocannons on each side and it's eyes where disturbing as they where red instead for normal Krogan eye colours. (Think of a 40k dreadnought but larger and with a Korgan head on the front.) The beast moved a few feet before the sound of moving troopers sounded.

What the Defence forces saw next scared them to death. There was modified human troopers. The human troopers had what looked like ribbed armour on their chest which was graphed to their skin and bone which the soldiers could see as part of the skin around the chest was parted. Their faces where covered by a faceplate with a dark red stripe down the exact centre. Around the faceplate were cuts from blades that slowly healed onto the metal. The jaw was missing but was replaced by a metal jaw which was fused to the skull and faceplate Their arms from the shoulder down were obviously mechanical with wires coming from inside the chest. The right hand held a Revanant machine gun. Their waist down was gone completely and replaced by a robotic pelvis and legs. Wires protruded from the pelvis where inside the belly of the soldier with a thick line of dried blood around the belly. They walked like the security mechs with heavy footing.

Fearing for their life's the troopers fired screaming as they did. But their rounds hit an umbrella shield that deflected the rounds off it. The Krogan roared and fired his autoguns. The heavy rounds that the Krogan fired ripped though the cover the defence forces had set up. The rounds also made light work on the defence forces armour and shields practically turning the forces into little more then chopped meat. From far away a sniper team saw their friends turned into little more then meat. The sight of it made them sick to their stomachs but while the spotter was sick the sniper saw something through the scope.

Inside the shield was another target. It looked like a spinning ball on legs and was emitting something. That had to be the device that had the umbrella shield.

"Strike one to command comm in command." he said.

"Commander here! What's the situation?" a female voice said over the comm.

The sniper didn't recognise her voice but decided to leave it for now.

"We have a unit blocking the way to the spaceport. They have some kind of device that emits a kinetic barrier. It stopped all rounds from hitting the invaders." he said with growing dread.

"Copp... OH SHIT TAKE COVER!"

The line went static as a loud explosion could be heard in the distance. The sniper got up and looked toward the sound of the explosion. That was where command was located. Whoever these people where they knew what they were doing. He grabbed his sniper rifle before running over to his partner and help him up.

"Come on we got to get outta here." he said.

"Yeah." she answered.

The two of then knew that they had to hide for now and find ow what the invaders where doing. But as they moved down the building the spotter looked outside and covered her mouth in shock. The sniper looked out the window as well. A group on the invaders who looked like former humans and Asari marched a large group of civilians to the large modified Kodiak ship. The two looked to each other and knew what they had to do. They had to find out what was going on.

OOOOO

The Normandy flew into system where the collector ship was. Kira had recently gotten a message from TIM about this. Apparently a Turian patrol came across the ship and managed to disable it. But as the Normandy flew closer Kira walked up into the cockpit and looked out the window looking at the ship in front of them. She didn't know why but something about the ship bothered her. Unlike her normal combat armour Kira had her full armour on as it's because of vacuum combat required it.

"We have a visual on the Collector ship, Commander." Joker said.

"Very low emissions. Passive infra-red temperatures that suggest most ship systems are offline. Thrusters are cold." EDI said.

"That thing is massive! How the hell did the Turians take it out?" Joker asked.

Kira didn't answer as she had no idea as well.

"LADAR scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us, I detect no Mass effect field distortions. It appearers the drive core is offline." EDI said as she finished up he scan.

"Rendezvous in 30 seconds commander, good luck." Joker said.

As the ship moved in closer Kira walked away from the cockpit and headed to the cargo by where Miranda and Liana where preparing to board. Unlike her normal bodysuit Miranda wore a similarly pattered suit but with armoured plating on stress points on her body. She also had a helmet with a large visor and a white metallic back that had all the essentials she would need. (A/N Before you bitch at me for this would like to point out that the mask that Miranda and Jacob ware on this mission is completely unrealistic. This is due to the fact they are in a sub-zero vacuum with no protection against radiation rays.)

The Normandy flew in close and activated a spotlight as they tired to find an entrance. After a moment they found it and they deployed the Kodiak with Kira, Miranda and Liana inside. Each one had a vacuum hard suits on due to the nature of the ship. Now they get to find out what the Collectors want.

OOOOO

The Kodiak flew into an opening in the ship. It landed after a few moments before opening the door and the three exited with weapons out. They felt a little weird looking at the place. It was like a bug hive had infested a large station.

"Interesting." Liana said.

"Looks like a giant insect hive." Miranda quipped.

"Penetrating scans have detected an access node that connects up to the collector databanks." EDI said over the comm. "Marking the location to your hardsuit computer."

"Well let's go." Kira said with a bit of a joy in her voice.

The three then followed the corridor round. As they moved Kira moved up to one of the organic looking walls and rubbed her hand on it. It was hard and oozed out something. It was probably for protection against the vacuum elements. Shrugging she took a sample before moving along. As they did all three of them noticed egg like objects on the ceiling but Kira ignored them after scanning. The egg shape of them was noting to be impressed bout. In fact the eggs where filled with a bioluminescent material. As they continued on a little further EDI chimed in over the comm.

"Shepard. I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It is the vessel you encountered on Horizon." she said miking all three of them feel even more nervous.

"Maybe the defence towers softened it for the Turians?" Kira said knowing that it might not be true.

"The colonists might still be here." Liana said.

Kira nodded at they as they moved round a corner to see two pods both of them opened. Carefully the three walked up to them unsure on what was inside.

"Looks like the pods from Horizon, these are empty." Miranda said as Kira leaned in for a better look.

The inside looked quite cozy and had a few pipes inside. She didn't know what to make of it other than it must have been some kind of life support unit.

"Horrible, trapped at the mercy of these beasts." Liana said in a sad tone.

"Noting else to do other than keep moving." Kira said with the other two nodding.

Moving up further the passageway they came to a chamber filled with body's. Near the edge was a body pile, out of a mixture of disgust and interest Kira walked over to it.

"Why would the collectors just leave body's lying around?" Miranda asked in the same emotional mixture as Kira.

"Must have been used for testing, my guess is that these one's didn't have what the Collectors where looking for." Liana said.

"There's always something worse then death. At least I give my subjects the option unless they are a criminal." Kira said.

"That's...true." Miranda admitted.

With that the three made their way through a nearby corridor to what looked like a testing room. A Collector was already on one of the best making Liana and Miranda interested as Kira opened up her omni-tool to access the terminal.

"That's a Collector, were they experimenting on one of their own?" Miranda asked.

"Sure looks like it." Liana said looking at the body in front of her.

"EDI, I'm uploading data from this terminal. See if you can figure out what they where up to. Then send the information to my computer I want to check it out later." Kira said.

"Data received, analysing" EDI said over the comm. "The collectors were running a baseline comparison between their species and humanity."

"Are they looking for similarity's because that would make the most sense." the Commander said with an interest.

"I have no hypothesis of their motivations all I have is preliminaries. I have found something remarkable. A quad strand genetic structure...

'Quad strand? That sounds familiar.' Kira thought.

"...identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure: the Protheans."

Suddenly like a wave it all came crashing down onto Kira. "Oh my god the Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans. They're working for them now. Ugh why didn't I see it sooner?" she moaned.

"These are no longer Prothean's Shepard. Their genes show extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have re-purposed them to suit their needs."

"Makes sense, if you keep them the why they where the it's likely that something would happen. Which means that the humans collected... it's likely they're going to be changed too."

"We are not going to be changed like the Collectors." Miranda said with determination.

"Well let's get what we can before the Collectors come and salvage this vessel."

With that the three readied their weapons in case. But that was strange to Kira. If Collectors where here then they should have come up by now. She could tell that Miranda was sensing it too. This smelt like a trap. The three move along to a ramp before looking up to see more pods dangling from the ceiling.

"More of those strange pods." Liana noted.

"There must be hundreds, how many do you think are full?" Miranda asked.

"Too many." Kira said before EDI chimed in.

"I detect no sins of life in the pod Shepard. It its probable that the people inside died when the ship lost primary power."

Kira agreed but the three continued up the ramp to a platform and continued following the passage way. Something was up and they could all feel it. Liana was sensing something up ahead but she had no idea what but more onto the fact she sense her mother was keeping something from her and the other. Not only the crew. She knew more then she let on but why was she keeping it a secret? She had to find out soon.

Moving up another ramp Joker chimed in.

"Commander you gotta hear this. On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship." Joker said before EDI chimed in.

"I ran an EM profile against data recovered by the Original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match."

"The same ship dogging me for two year's? Not a coincidence." Kira said.

"Something doesn't add up commander. Watch your back." Joker said.

The three followed the path up to a large entrance ans they entered Kira nearly dropped her rifle in surprise at what she saw. Miranda did however drop her pistol and Liana just looked on seemingly surprised by this. They stood looking at a big hole in the ship which was covered in pods all along the walls and given how many they saw on the way. This ship was way beyond huge in scale.

"Holy..." Liana tried to say but words failed her.

"They could take every human in the Terminus and not have enough to fill these pods." Miranda said as she picked up her pistol.

"They're going to target Earth." Liana said.

"Not if we stop them." Kira said as she turned to the path and followed it with the other two close behind her.

As they walked along the path a platform came into view.

"There, on the platform looks like some kind of control panel." Liana said.

"Where are the body's of the Collector crew?" Miranda finally asked. "Careful Kira something doesn't seem right about this."

Kira smiled and walked up to Miranda and wrapped her arms around the XO making her blush. "Well thank you XO, I'd give you a kiss if we didn't have helmets on but then again we do go to bed often." she said making Miranda blush even more while squeezing her ass before letting go.

Turing back around the three walked up to the plat form. Kira walked up to it and opened up her omni-tool.

"EDI I'm setting up a bridge between you and the collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the ship's data banks." Kira said.

"Data mine in progress Kira." EDI said as she received the information.

"Uh... that can't be good." Joker then said making the three in the ship worry.

The console close down and the machinery began to activate. All three of the took a defensive poster. But suddenly it all calmed down. But Kira knew something was up.

"We're ok joker, what just happened?" she asked.

"Major power surge, went dark for a second but we're back up now." Joker replied.

"I managed to divert the Majority of the overload to non critical systems. Shepard it was not a malfunction. It was a trap." EDI said. But as soon as she said those words the platform shifted and rose up. The platform spun as it did.

"We need a little help here, EDI," Shepard said while she and the other two tried to keep their footing.

"I am having trouble maintaining connection," EDI replied. "There is someone else in the system."

The platform suddenly stopped rising and spinning. This caused Miranda to fall down and Shepard and Liana to stumble. At the height they were at, they could get a good view of the area. Liana went over to Miranda and gave her a hand getting to her feet.

The sound of an unknown mechanical device filled the area. A platform appeared from behind a stalagmite and flew towards them.

"Connection re-established," EDI said. "I need to finish the download before I can override any systems."

"Then you better get it done fast, EDI." Miranda said.

Shepard and her squad then took cover from the barrage of fire from the Collectors on the platform on the right.

"I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL." One of the Collectors glowed bright yellow as the possession took place.

Liana launched a lose metal plate at the Scion in the distance causing it to stumbled and fall off of the still moving platform. Miranda used a shockwave to rid of the regular drones on the next to them. Kira used her assault rifle in short controlled bursts to cover the others. The three then refocused their attention on Harbinger.

"YOUR TIME FOR ASCENSION HAS ARRIVED, HUMAN."

Its barriers weakened from the onslaught mix of pistol, smg and assault rifle fire. Harbinger launched a warp ball at their position only to be dodged. Harbinger hopped over their cover and was right next to them. Shepard quickly grabbed hold of Harbinger by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up a good foot off th ground.

"YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE, SHEPARD."

"Yeah well I'd like to delay it a little longer." Kira quipped before allowing her power to incinerate Harbinger who screamed in pain as his body turned to ashes.

Two more platforms flew in. They suddenly stopped in the air Kira turned to see Liana focusing on holding both platforms in place with great difficulty.

"Not so fast." Liana said with a sense of smugness in her voice. "Watch this."

She moved her hands causing the two platforms to be slammed into each other causing its occupants to fall. Blood fell from Liana's nose but Kira smiled and embraced her with a sense of pride.

"I have completed the download, Commander," EDI said. "Please reconnect me to the terminal."

Shepard walked to the terminal and activated her omni-tool allowing EDI to connect to the terminal.

EDI's hologram appears over the terminal. "I have regained control of the platform, Shepard."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down," Shepard praised.

"I always work at optimal capacity."

The platform started to move. "Did you get what we needed?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"I have found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay. I have also found the Turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."

The platform landed next to a tunnel entranced and connected to the edge. "It makes sense that the Collectors would send the distress signal as bait." Liana said rubbing her neck.

"No, it's unusual, because Turian emergency channels use secondary encryption. It is present, but corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe that the distress signal was genuine."

"Why are you so sure?" Kira asked.

"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."

"He knew it was a trap?" Joker chirped in on the comm. "Why would he send us into a trap?"

Anger went through Shepard when she heard this news. She slammed his fist into the console nearly braking it and roared, "That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands!"

"N-No," Miranda said. "T-There has to be another explanation. The Illusive Man wouldn't do this. He... he just wouldn't!"

Shepard walked up to Miranda and said, "You want an explanation? Here it is. You're not an operative. You're not a valuable employee. You are nothing more than an asset. One that will be thrown away when your usefulness is gone. This is nothing more than typical Cerberus behaviour." Shepard glanced at the tunnel. "We don't have time for this."

"Commander, the Collector Ship is starting to power up," Joker said over the line. "You need to get out of there before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy!"

"I do not have full control of their systems," EDI said. "I will do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction."

Shepard and her squad rushed down the tunnel to get out. They reach a fork in the road. "I am opening the doors on the right," EDI said. Right after the doors opened.

The three man or woman team, ran down a slope and entered a small area, where several Collectors came into view. Miranda used slam on one of the Collectors flying in. Its back broke over cover. Liana used her terrakenetic ability's and lifted the floor under the Collectors making then stumble a bit before she lifted the floor until it hit the ceiling crushing them. Kira moved among the remaining Collectors snapping their necks as she whet.

Once the area they went down another slope to a new area with cover everywhere and a walkway to the left and an overlook on the right. A dozen Collectors flew in as they entered the area. One of them glowed brightly.

"YOUR KIND CANNOT DEFEAT US."

"Take on the drones," Shepard ordered. "Make sure he can't take another host!"

Harbinger launched a warp in their direction. Shepard dodged it allowing for it to dissipate harmlessly. "GIVE UP, AND YOU MAY EXPERIENCE ASCENSION."

The number of drones fell around them giving Shepard the chance to move in. One drone flew in only to get punched in the face and have its skull shatter by Shepard. Shepard pulled out her pistol and fired a couple of rounds in its face to make sure it was dead. Harbinger launched a warp at close range which caught Shepard in the chest making her fall onto his back. As soon as she hit the floor she did a backwards roll before aiming her pistol at Harbinger.

Harbinger walked up to him and looked down. "I CONTROL THE POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE, HUMAN." He charged another special ball of biotic energy.

Shepard smerked a bit before she puntched Harbinger in the stomach then released her bone blade stabbing him though his stomach. She then pulled him upwards splitting its torso in two. She got to his feet and threw Harbinger into a nearby pit. Her team jumped down a ledge at the far side of the room into a large open area with littler cover. A Praetorian flew in along with a few Collector drones and Husks.

Miranda sent in a shockwave to destroy the Husks. Liana used her powers to trap the husks in place allowing her throw a grenade and take them out. This allowed Miranda to use slam on the other Collectors and take them out.

The Praetorian was still incoming. It charged up its particle beams and fired. The squad took cover and waited until its beams died down. They opened fired immediately on the monstrosity. The creature was starting to move up the ramp causing the three to move in the other direction for cover. The Praetorian moved again trapping them on the lower level.

"Thing's damn shields are thick," Miranda groaned as she inserted a new heat sink.

"I'm really having a bad day!" Liana yelled.

The Praetorian crashed down to the ground and screamed as its barriers went back up. The shockwave pushed Miranda away from her cover. The Praetorian's eyes glowed as it focused on Miranda.

"Miranda, look out!" Shepard yelled. She dashed and grabbed her as they flew out of the way. The particle beam impacted a wall Shepard then got to her feet and aimed her pistol. The Praetorian was right in front of them. Shepard roared as she fired her pistol blindly sending round after round into of the Praetorian. The creature energy sack exploded causing it to split in half from the attack and then disintegrated. Kira fell to one knee from the exhaustion. Miranda came up and helped Kira up onto her feet.

They rush to the doorway on the right which opened in due part to EDI.

"You need to double time it, Commander," Joker reminded. "The Collector ship is almost online! I'd rather leave and not have the Normandy blown in half."

The three rounded the corner and saw a large horde of Husks running towards them. Miranda launched a shockwave to clear the way. They could hear more Husks coming to their location. They ran into the shuttle. Shepard let go of Miranda and stayed outside to kill any Husks that came at them.

"Shepard, I have no choice, we have to go!" Joker said.

"You heard him!" Shepard roared. "Go, go, go!"

They went inside the shuttle. The pilot flew the shuttle as fast as he could into the cargo bay of the Normandy.

On the bridge Joker activated the Normandy's thrusters and went forwards. The Collector Ship charged its particle beam and fired. Shepard ran towards the bridge and stood right behind Joker's seat.

"Get us out of here, EDI!" Joker demanded.

"Joker punch it." Kira yelled.

Without hesitation Joker and EDI placed a random course in and Jumped. The Normandy arrived to a new location, leaving the Collector Ship. The new destination was quiet and the white energy disappeared. Joker let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

"Good job, Joker, EDI," Shepard said patting the pilot on the shoulder.

OOOOO

The Normandy landed at the dock and the Magnetic clamps locked on. Once docked the door opened and most of the crew left the ship each one relieved to final stretched their arms and legs. Damien saw this and smiled. He saw Kira step out of the ship, she soon spotted him and walked directly to him. But before he could say anything she grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed his head with her knuckles with him screaming.

"Hey cuz long time no see huh?" she said still rubbing.

"AHHH YEAS GGOOOD TO SEEEE YOUUUU TOO PLEASE STOP I HAVE WAHT YOU NEED." he yelled making her stop and letting him go.

"Seriously?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it was tricky but I managed to do it." he said handing her a black box.

She took it and looked inside with a smile and closed the box. "You spoil me cuz."

Just then several Alliance MP's came into sight of the corner of her eye. She passed the box to Miranda who was interested in her cousin but the box landed square in her arms. And before she could say anything a hand appeared over her mouth. The MP's with an unknown admiral walked up to the deck before the Admiral spotted Kira. The Amazonian commander knew something was up as he approached her with the MP's ready behind her.

"Commander Shepard?" he asked with her nodding. "Good, now I hereby place you under arrest for leaking classified information and moving with a banned project."


	25. Chapter 25

A week before Kira's arrest.

In a dark room a man in an Alliance uniform walked in and could only see a light that illuminated a chair and table in front of him with a man who's face was covered in the darkness. The man indicated for the Alliance soldier to sit down which he did but was a bit apprehensive as he sat down.

"So I got the message, what do you need?" the alliance soldier asked.

"We have some information on Commander Shepard. Apparently she's engaged with a project that can enhance an aliens abilities as well as human abilities." the man in the shadow said.

"Yes, I know of it my predecessor had the files based on the project. It was shut down because of the alien part of it. But when Anderson was promoted, he and Hackett approved the project. She has only recently acquired the funds and technology to do the project in full."

"Then it is as we have feared Kira Shepard has abandoned us for the aliens. And so it is up to us to cure her of her illness." the man in the shadow said in a calm tone. "For Earth my brother."

"For Earth my brother."

OOOOO an hour after Kira's arrest.

Miranda hologram appeared before the Illusive man who was drinking his scotch once again.

"Miranda I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a while, I take it something has happened?" he said in a calm but angered tone.

"Unfortunately, it appears that Kira has been arrested by the Alliance for conspiring with us. As well as leaking classified information to us." Miranda said in an emotional tone.

"Damn it." TIM said as he took his seat. "Well this complicates things now. Do you know who it was, the Admiral, who was it?"

"I believe he was a recently promoted Admiral, goes by the name of Kaieff Solvansky."

TIM took a moment to understand what Miranda had just said. He knew of the new Admiral as he was promoted when his predecessor died due to a heart attack which was a rare death to humans nowadays. He pondered slightly before looking at Miranda. This was the work of a human supremacist group that was clear. Ever since Kira came out after rescuing an Asari baby from a fire on earth she had gotten death threats from Human supremacist's. But one in particular tied to have her killed, the group name was simply called 'Urania.'

That had to be them. But their method confused him a little but it was all he had to go on for now.

"I think I know who maybe behind this." he said gaining Miranda's attention. "If I'm not mistaken the group involved is a Human supremacist group like us but who are normally found on earth or the Sol system but rarely outside Sol. They're the Urania, a radical human centric terrorist organisation. I heard that the Alliance is setting something up in order to take them down."

'They're that much of a nascence?' Miranda thought.

OOOOO

The Queen looked at the prisoners she had just caught and smiled. A while back Damien gave her some tech like ships and weapons. But she didn't like them, the shapes bothered her and tech wasn't her strong suit. However after looking on the Extranet she found an old 21st century human game named 'Half-life'. She knew what it meant so continued but soon found some content with it. One of the things she saw was a three legged beast that was obviously bio-mechanial. She stopped there and then before looking at the machines and idea came to mind.

Distonia was told the idea and she nodded. Since she was a breeder she could make make new Neo Rachni types but she could only give birth to workers without a modifier and ovipositor. The modifier was simplify a computer that was attached to the ovipositor and was able to convert the workers that Distonia gave birth to into something else. As per her Queen's orders she gave birth to what she called 'Hive shell'. The hive shell was septate parts of organs and chitin carapace armour. The term hive meant that it could work together but not as well alone. Once they where done the workers took some parts of an A-61 Mantis that Damien had given them.

The workers removed the tail end with the nacelles, and cockpit. But they left the weapons and fuel. The workers then placed the Hive shell where they had removed the parts of the gunship. But nothing happened. Distonia tried 5 more times with the shell before she and the Queen gave up. But after a month the third variation of the shell did something that the two didn't expect. Somehow the Trihive shell as Distonia called it merged and changed the gunship it had been attached to. The gunship had a darkish yellow hide with three round circles on the tail and wings. The inside of all three had a light blue strip that would allow it to hover. There was no sign of the original armour.

The gunship beast wined with a mechanical sound as the Queen walked up and stroked it's three head lovingly. With that Distonia gave birth to more Trihave shells. The Kodiak's that used to be there were changed into a large beast with a dark yellow colour with thruster legs on the front and back that would allow it to go into orbit. Thankfully when an Eclipse pirate group landed on the planet it was a good time to try out her new weapons. The Queen ordered an attack on the camp and killed very few and captured the rest.

Now the Eclipse forces were nude while attached to a resin wall each one struggling to get free but failed.

"Hee hee." the Queen sniggered. "So Distonia, which of them will be our new breeding tools?"

Distonia smiled as well as she walked up to the first female who was a blue skinned Asari. She touched the Asari before doing the same thing with the rest of the females.

"Those two Asari and these two humans have the best fertility." Distonia said pointing at the Asari and humans.

With that the workers crawled up to the indicated females and removed some of the resin. Their body's fell due to exhaustion as their body's where drained of minerals needed to keep them standing but not enough to kill them. Once their body's where on the floor the workers got to work on melting the armour and clothing turning it into little more then a fleshy goo. The women struggled slightly but the lack of minerals in the body made them weak.

With this the workers encased the women's hands and feet to prevent them from moving. The workers then turned their attention to the resin encased friends.

"Cocoon them." The Queen said. "They will be the first of our Rachnified warriors."

The workers obeyed and crawled along the resin covered walls and began to encase the remaining Eclipse mercs in a flesh-like substance. The Cocoons then filled up with a liquid substance that began to change them. The Workers then dragged the fertile females out of the main cocoon room to the breeding room. The queen and Distoina both entered with the workers. The breeding room had several ovipositor's in holes in the room. Each one was slightly smaller then Distonia's. The Workers then took the women above the main hole on the ovipositor's. As they did one of the human females broke the resin and began to struggle making both the Queen and Distonia laugh.

"Well this one has spirit. Slide her in first and restrain her hands above her." Distonia called out.

Fearing for her life the human tried to struggle even more but the workers lowered her feet first into the ovipositor. She entered slowly with the liquid inside making her moan in pleasure as the liquid tingled her. She stopped entering at her hips, at that point the workers took her arms and placed a resin on them securing them to the wall. Once she realised it was too late and something happened. The edge of the ovipositor fused with her hips and her legs disappeared into the liquid but left her pussy and ass alone. Two tentacles then made their way to her pussy and ass. The larger tentacle attached and fused itself to her pussy, but the tentacle moved forward a bit until it touched the wall of the ovipositor and created a pussy which began to leak with love juice.

The others watched in a mix of horror and wet fascination. The woman's boobs began to grow to DDDD size with milk leaking from her nipples. Two of the workers the moved own and attached two suction cups before attacking a mask onto her face which fed her with with nutrients and water. Her conversion was complete. She moaned in pleasure as her mind began to accept the pleasure ad realisation of her new place. The others followed and the same thing happened.

With their conversion under way one of the workers came up.

"My queen it appears that Kira has been arrested and is awaiting trial." he said.

"Distonia stay here Looks like I need to see the council on this matter." the Queen said before turning and walking away without saying a word.

Distonia just looked at the new breeders, the Queen must be pissed off in a major way. But then again it made sense, Kira had done so much for the Rachni that the queen kind of saw her as a hero to the race and wasn't going to tolerate anything less then that. Just the breeders squirmed as eggs began to come out of their ovipositor making Distonia smile.

OOOOO

Miranda leaned against the wall in the gene room. Ash was going through the procedure as she wanted to try and beat Kira, she wanted to surpass the Amazon with her combat prowess. During the hunt for Seren Kira and Ash had always had a rivalry in terms of kills and how flashy they could do it. It was more of a best friend rivalry then anything else. But given the current situation they would have to move on without the commander for now.

"Your the XO Miranda, you know what protocol says." Kira said.

"Yes but..." Miranda tried.

"Nothing, listen Miranda consider this an order continue the mission. I have to say until I can find out who set me up. Look even in this situation we still have a mission to complete, waiting for me to get out of jail is a waste and gives the Reapers and them more time. You have to move without me!"

The conversation between Kira and her kept playing in her mind. She didn't want to leave the commander but she now had no choice in the matter as it was now an order. Sighing the hiss of the tank sounded drawing her attention to it. The glass dome opened up and Ashley stirred and slowly tied to get up. But nearly fell making Miranda ran up and helped her back up.

"Ugh whys is my head hurting?" Ash asked.

"Your rinfa-red optic nerve, brightness of the light can give you a headache but it will pass." Miranda said as she helped Ash up.

"So anything happen while I was gone?"

"Aside from Kira getting arrested nothing much."

Ash just looked at Miranda with shock in her eyes. "Wait she was arrested? Why?"

"Hell if I know all she told us to do is continue with the mission. Can you stand?"

"Yeah." Ash said as she straightened out and walked over to her pile of cloths and began to put them on.

"So when do I get my powers and what will they be?" She asked with interest.

Miranda just smiled. "Well it takes about a week for the mutation to kick in. But what it will be is unpredictable."

Ash just nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

On the Normandy Miranda sat in the Captain's quarters alone with Aria and Jentha with her. The rest of the crew where in a sombre state. The news of Kira's shuttle exploding shocked them all but while still in a sombre tone the crew had been working hard to find if it was an accident or not and to see if she was still alive. They had and wanted to know as it was ordered by The Illusive man himself.

In the Captain's quarters Miranda had Aria suck on her 6 inch prick while she looked at the vid feed of the explosion that was caught by one of the escorts. The Asari slave sucked on her dick with ease making Miranda moan in pleasure. Aria was dressed in a black latex catsuit with her crotch and breasts exposed. Like always her hands and ankles where chained together to prevent her from escaping. Her belly was a little larger and round then normal, indicating that she was pregnant. Unlike her the child would probably be brought up to rule Omega when Kira dies or Astrid dies.

Aria moved her tongue around her fellow slave's dick with her ball ball piecing moving around her dick and in her hole at times. This made Miranda yelp earning Aria a smack on the ass for unnecessary distracting her. Getting back to work the XO took a quick swig of a cup of cold freshly harvested sperm while looking at the screen. As she replayed the vid she noticed something odd about the bodies. Setting down the cup she zoomed in on one of them. It seemed a little stiff to be a real body.

"EDI you see this?" Miranda asked.

"Yes it appears that the bodies where just dummy's." EDI said.

"Do a scan of the image see if you can find anything out of the normal. We may have something ahhh." she cried as Aria began to finger her.

Miranda wasn't pleased at all. "Stop." she ordered making Aria stop and slid Miranda dick out of her mouth.

"Turn around!" Aria obeyed and turned around so that her ass was facing the XO.

The XO then smacked Aria's ass leaving a slight mark on her ass. The Asari cried in a mix of pain and pleasure as Miranda did it a few times before stopping. Aria just gently whimpered before as alien object entered her ass making her yelp. Miranda moved her middle finger around the inside of Aria's ass trying to loosen her up smiling as she did. Standing she rubbed her cock on the purple ass of the Asari making her moan. Giving an evil smile she slid her cock inside the Asari's asshole making her whimper in pleasure.

Once inside Miranda moved her hips rhythmical making Aria's ass turn a blueish red. She loved this feeling, dominating a lower ranking slave like Aria just felt so good. The inside of her Asari ass felt warm and tight just how she liked it. As she moved her hips she grabbed the catsuit and pulled Aria up as she sat back down. Aria sat on Mianda's knees as the XO still trusted her dick inside her. As the Asari bounced on her dick Miranda leaned over and took her nipple into he mouth and began to suck on her making the Asari moan in pleasure.

Miranda drank the Asari's milk which tasted silky soft as it entered her mouth and dripping down her chin. Aria moaned in pleasure as the XO took hold of her cock and slowly jacked her off. The moans of the two and the sounds of Miranda's dick slapping against Aria's ass. Miranda enjoyed herself like never before as she sucked slapped and rubbed Aria making the both of them feel the pleasure of both of their bodies.

Miranda was reaching her limit as was Aria. Taking as much of Aria's milk inside her mouth she then left her nipple and locked lips with the Asari forcing milk into into her mouth and down her throat. Miranda then came inside Aria making her yelp and spill come of her own milk out of her mouth as she came as well. A long shot of sperm landed on the floor making it dirty. Miranda them pushed Aria off her cock and onto the floor.

"Clean up your mess slave!" she ordered.

Aria began to lick up her cum as EDI chimed in.

"Miranda I found an abnormality with the vid, in the background there is another Kodiak on the way out of the system." EDI said. "But I cannot ascertain it's allegiance."

"Well look for all known human centric terrorist hiding spots which have been labelled as Urania terroists."

OOOOO

"This court is now is now in session." one of the admirals called.

Kira said in the defendant's chair in a relaxed attitude due tot he fact that she didn't care too much about it. The panel in front of her had three admirals sitting down in full dress. From right to left sat Hackett, Jamerson and Malcovich. As per regulation three admirals must be present with a judge who was sat behind a table above them. As usual a jury sat at one of the sides and people sat behind her. Her mother Hannah was in the crowd not looking pleased at the judges especially Hackett. Across the room from Kira was the prosecutor who was an Alliance Capitan by the name of Ikurus who had kicked his child out for dating an Asari. If he wasn't in such a high ranking position he would have been kicked out of the Military.

Kira's lawyer was an Alliance Major by the name of Juso who was a close friend and did this without much convincing and a discount.

"The accused will stand." the Judge called.

Kira and Juso both stood in response. A camera from Emily Wong's show show was there with miss Wrong herself. The Wong family had close ties to Kira's and this was one of those times where they must stay neutral but try and convince people that Kira was innocent.

"Kira Shepard you are accused of Leaking classified information, working with known terrorists and using criminals to help progress a banned project. How do you plea?" the Judge asked.

"Innocent." Kira said before she and Juso sat back down.

"Prosecution please present your case." the Judge said.

OOOOO

The forest as calm as alien animals wondering around looking for food or a mate. But a thunderous roar came closer scarring them making them move out of way as fast as they could. A large mechanical foot landed crushing trees and anything that was underneath it. The foot belonged to a 17 meter high bipedal mech. Not smooth like the security mechs that people use but had angular edges and a three eyed head. A blue and white coloured machine it walked moving through the forest slowly with a larger version of the automatic Mattock in hand. On one of it's shoulder's was a mounted rocket launcher on one side and an experimental laser cannon on the other. Inside Vega operated the controls of the machine with ease.

Operating this machine was almost like firing a gun, it was almost like second nature. He figured that the tank and the operation of installing his new organs must has also given him a basic understanding on the basics of this machine. To the left was another mech also doing manoeuvres, the weapon in his had was a larger version of the Viper sniper rifle. Unlike his own it had a grenade launcher on one side and an arc gun on the other.

Before James could call the other gunfire alerted the two of them to two mechs closing in from above. James dived to the side and into a role while the other mech opened up with their arc cannon. One of the mechs that was flying down took a direct hit and was disabled. It fell to the ground with a resounding thud while the other mech landed and fired at the other mech before it could react. The mech's head looked around for the other mech.

James moved his mech so that it was laying down aiming his rifle at him. The mech's electronic sensor detected the other mech which was still standing but a few meters away from him. Smiling James let a salvo of three round bursts at the other mech. The rounds impacted the mech disabling it allowing James to stand.

"Ok people good work please return back to base." Damien's voice said over the comm.

OOOOO

Distonia stood in the cocoon room looking at the several orange shelled objects attacked to the resin wall. It was three days since the mercs where placed in the cocoon's to be Rachnified soldiers. After a few moments the cocoon's began to crack open with and light orange liquid to pour out from the cracks into holes in the ground. Soon the cocoon shell's fell of hitting the floor turning into a fine powder as their usefulness had ran out. A male merc was the first to fall out landing on hands and knees for a moment before standing.

He had changed drastic, there was no sign of the armour or his original origins. Smiling the former Asari walked up to the male and examined him with interest. It seemed that the amour on him was the original but mixed with a chitin carapace plates giving it a dark bone coloured look. It was smooth allowing it to block off rounds. His skin was smooth and leathery lolling but that was to be expected. His head was covered in the bone like carapace plating with a face mask giving him an intimidating look.

His eyes where shielded by an oval shell that connected to the carapace on his forehead and mask. There was no hair to speak off but a crown of short insect like tentacles. The armour fused with his flesh making him harder to kill. Bring up her tablet she ran a few tests on them, the materials in his body also allowed him to stand and fight in a vacuum without any problems. The liquid that formed around him in the cocoon must have kept the same materials meant for it but merged it to his flesh making it apart of him. (A/N for reference on the idea of what he looks like check singeki no kyojin/ attack on titan armoured titan.)

Distonia looked down to see that the lower part of the armour had also merged with him but an object between his legs drew her eyes to it. There was a carapace section that could be removed which she did and a flaccid 6 inch long dick emerged. She smiled and placed the tablet on the floor and kept before him taking the dick in her hand. Licking the shaft it became wet and hard, moaning she took the shaft into her mouth and began to suck on his shaft. The soldier grunted in pleasure making the former Asari smile as she deep throated him with ease.

As she made loud slurping noises she looked at her tablet to see if there was any info Kira had left for her. A message then came up.

'Once the cocoon's have Rachnified the subject in question they will be under control of the queen or a higher ranked soldier. A few notes I should mention. If the subject has armour on the armour will be converted into a chitin carapace plating making them combat ready. All materials that relate to survival in space will be merged with the subjects skin so that they can fight in space like the original Rachni. They will posses their original combat oriented training ready for action, but if you wish to upgrade them to a higher rank or change them into something else then put them back in the cocoon and let one of the other liquids take over.

The higher the rank is the more independent they will become but they will still have loyalty to the queen. The mind link will still be there in all forms. The commanders will also posses a mind link to their troops and to the queen so that they can relay orders to the troopers if need be. Although commanders will have the ability to control other Rachni they cannot betray the queen due to a neural dampener which will deter any thoughts of rebellion.

A few more notes, each Rachnified subject will still posses their normal organs and my extra organ in their bodies. This means that their genitalia and reproductive systems will still be available to you to use for breeding purposes like creating pure Rachni soldiers or civilians. Females will likely have a high fertility rate and will breed like the Asari if their partner is not male. After all I didn't want you to not have any fun with your troops.

Cocoon transformation period est 3-6 days.

Pure Rachni gestation period est 3 days- 2 moths depending on type of Rachni.

From Kira.'

Distonia mentally smiled, Kira seemed to have though of everything. As she sucked more the shells of the other cocoons fell off and the female as well as the Asari and Salarian Rachni troopers came out and stood ready for inspection. Distonia slid the dick out and jacked the Rachnified human male off. The male came a moment latter spilling cum into her mouth forcing her to drink it. It tasted salted and sweet. She then stood and looked at the others. The human female seemed to have look as the male but had chitin carapace plates over their boobs.

The Asari also looked like the human female in terms of face and down in appearance but her head had long rigged tentacles covered in the same chitin carapace making her look as if she had longer hair. It looked good and intimidating. The Salarians on the other hand were a bit different. Their horns where gone and their skin was leathery. Since they wore little armour the bones that they had had emerged from their flesh to form a series of chitin carapace ridges along their body's. While this maybe good for sneaking around it would do little for protection. The heads of the Salarians where different. Their eyes where slightly smaller and plates covered their faces. They also had a slide on their cheeks where a mask could come from.

Distonia took a step back and smiled at these new subjects.


	27. Chapter 27

The sniper and the spotter managed to get onto the ship without anyone seeing them but they had to move fast through the large ship they where on. Experts in stealth the two made their way from the hanger and further into the ship. They made their way to a maintenance ramp they saw the civilians fro the planet being lead into a fenced off area with the men women and children being forced away from each other. The sniper watched as s mother refused to let a 5 year old child go. The two watched as a human cyborg grabbed onto the child and another one grabbed onto the woman.

After a moment they where ripped from each others hands but as the cyborg carrying the crying child got a few feet away the mother broke the Cyborgs grip off her. Before she could move a single gunshot could be heard. The mother fell down face first onto the floor with grey matter and blood everywhere leaving the child crying even more. The body was then picked up by two human cyborgs and taken away. Shacking the scene from their heads as they couldn't do anything the two moved on. They had seen something that they wouldn't be able to get out of their heads. Just like the drill Sargent said, 'You'll never get used to seeing dead civilians.'

As the two moved through the maintenance shafts the smell of dead decaying bodies met their noises. Their faces wrinkled at the smell and followed it wondering what it was. They followed a red line which was where the smell was coming from. But they came to a ladder. With no other way of moving forward the two mounted the ladder one after the other and moved up it which felt like four decks before they came out at another section of the maintenance shaft.

A vent in front of them let in an ominous read light. Knowing it would be bad but interested nether the less the two moved up slowly and looked through it. Their eyes fell onto men being forced to strip down to their birthday suits before being thrown onto a slab and being cuffed to it. Once they where on a slab a monorail then took them through a dark room. Shrugging the two moved along and found a female version of where the males where being stripped and attacked to a slab.

They moved along for a few meters until the sound of a scream met their ears. It shook them to the core. It was spine-chilling making them stop for a moment before moving along before they heard it again. They stopped before another one shook them. The sniper then realised that there was no pattern to the screams and they sounded male and female, there was also alien sound to the screams. Looking at his spotter who just nodded the two moved along. They found another grill and the two made way so that they could both look out of it.

Outside the grill was a large room with men on slabs on one side and women on slabs on the other side. They where brought up to a glass box before a red light scanned them. It was unnerving as victims bodies where scanned helplessly for a moment. Once it was done a door below the male opened and a glowing orange light shined on him. He yelled out in fear before the cuffs holding him to the slab automatic opened making the man fall screaming as eh fell. Before the door closed the sniper and spotter could smell burning flesh before the door closed and the slabs moved.

The sniper and spotter looked away in disgust.

"What and why are they doing this?" the spotter asked.

"Not sure, come on lets move we might find out." the sniper said with his spotter nodding and moved along the shaft fast so that they wouldn't be able to watch the scene again.

The screamed met them for the next few minutes making shiver in fright but continued. They soon came to a grill on the floor of the maintenance shaft. Looking into the room they couldn't see anyone making the two realise that they could get some Intel from the ship. The sniper slammed his heel onto the grill making fall open and dropped down first with his rifle up. The room as filled with consoles but no one was in, he indicated to the spotter who jumped down with an smg in hand and looked around.

The room was curricular with computers and screens on the walls with two doors on ether side. The outer section of the room was square with monitors and computers along the walls as well.

"I'll take inner you take outer." the sniper said as he moved up to one of the consoles while the spotter moved up to an outer console.

Opening up their omni tools the two looked through and got whatever files they could. For some reason there was no locks on the systems. They did find encryptions but this was for protection against outside electronic warfare. But they didn't worry about that right now as they looked through the files for something. After a few moments the spotter gasped in shock attracting the sniper's attention. He walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked before his eyes turned to a screen in front of his spotter..

On the screen was a male human who was pined to a slab. A rusty saw came down from where the camera was and cut into his legs. He screamed as the saw cut through his legs with blood being spattered everywhere. Once the saw cut through his legs they where then removed from the slab and thrown into an incinerator. The saw then moved to a the bicep cuff holding the man's arm down and cut into his flesh and bone slowly taking his lower arms off. The same thing happened to his other arms before being moved on.

The monitor then changed to another camera where the man was fitted with a breathing mask before he was dropped into a tank full of a green liquid. As soon as he was in he yelled in pain for a few moments before his eyes tuned blank. An arm holding some kind of helmet then came down and attacked itself to his head. The arm then retracted as the tank lid sealed shut sealing the man in to his fate. As he saw it the sniper threw up to the side disgusted with what he just saw. What where these people doing?

Before the two could do anything else the doors to the room opened up and several human cyborgs came in fast with weapons up

"Surrender." one said in a synthesized robotic voice that sent chills down the two's spine.

Outnumbered and out-gunned the two dropped their guns and held their hands in the air. Two cyborgs then came up and took the two's hands and cuffed them behind their backs before picking up their guns and walking the two out. As they where marched down the halls they saw the children form the planet in tubes with helmet like objects on their heads with their eyes blank of any response. Feeling a desperate need the sniper activated his omni-tool discreetly and sent all the files he had. Ether the cyborgs didn't notice or didn't care as they didn't do anything even though they more then likely saw it.

The two where led into a white room with an Asari scientist behind a desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Well now, looks like we have a couple of guest's. Get them on the slab." she ordered.

The two where then roughly brought to a slab each before their wrists where uncffed and locked onto the slab. They couldn't move in the slightest as the Asari came up with her omni-tool open. She scanned the two of them them with interest she scanned the sniper and the spotter before giving off a bright smile looking at the two of them. It creeped the two of them out which amazed the two as they thought they they couldn't be creeped out even more.

"Oooo good stock, you both should be honoured. Take the girl to the experimental unit lab. Take the male to the mech labs." the Asari ordered before she injected the sniper and spotter with a euphoric substance.

The two moved around as pleasure build up in them making them more or less docile allowing for the cyborgs to detach them from the slabs before dragging them away.

OOOOO

The spotter moaned as she was placed in a tank. She didn't care about her nakedness as she pressed herself against the window but she was bulled back by one of the human cyborgs and a breathing mask was placed over her mouth. The tank was then closed and a green liquid filled inside the tank. The spotter moaned as the liquid entered her but then screamed in pain as the liquid forced it's way into her bloodstream. Once it was in the pain she felt was gone and images where shown to her. Fear was gone from her and she became joyous about what was going to happen to her.

Two arms one with a saw while the other had a claw came from the top of the tank and moved to her back. The blade spun and lightly cut into her back and down her spine. Her blood entered the tank but the colour was dulled due to the green stuff that surrounded her. She felt no pain as this happened. The saw retracted and the claw came up opening the cut more allowing for a tube to come down and move to the opening to her back. Several mechanical worms came from the tube and attached to her spine moving up and down it. Some of the mechanical worms made it to her skull and burrowed in and wires emerged from them attaching themselves to her brain and nervous system.

A square device was then placed on her spine between her shoulder blades. The claw then closed the opening before a tube of medi-gel moved around the wound sealing it with the device protruding out of her back. The arms then retracted themselves while another arm with a bigger claw came down and wrapped itself around her waist as another claw took hold of her wrist. The smaller claw then stretched her arm outward as the flesh saw came down and cut into her upper arm near her shoulder. She moaned as the liquid surrounded her dulled her pain receptors making her feel pleasure instead of pain. It was strange but since she understood what was happening to her she accepted her transformation.

Soon her arms was removed and taken out of then tank before the saw worked on her other arm. Once that was removed both of her legs where removed from half-way down the thigh. The now limbless woman watched as four arms came from the top and bottom of the tank with discs on. The disks where attached to the numbs on her arms before several smaller arms from then dug into her. Inside several wires attached themselves to her nerves allowing her to operate whatever would be attacked on there. The arms retracted before four more arms came but two had dancer like high heeled robotic legs while the other two had feminine arms.

The arms moved them to the disks on her arms where they where attached to the disks. She moved her new limbs and they responded well. Smiling the tank empted itself of the liquid before opening. She stepped out with ease and one of the cyborgs led her to a large circle with several arms around it. She was lead onto the platform and the cyborg left. Two metal cuffs attached themselves to her new ankles while two claws took a hold of her wrists and brought her arms up shoulder hight. Eight arms four at the front four at the back with two coming from the ceiling while two came from the floor appeared before her.

The two arms from the top held a black-grey leotard with a hexagonal pattern. The arms then moved while fixing the leotard onto her body with the two parts merging with each other. The shear touch of it was cold but felt nice against her skin. She moaned as the arms retraced before coming back up with armour plates that where paced on her legs and arms. The plates where welded on her new limbs as a breastplate was lowered down and placed on her chest. Another arms then lowered a large device with three holes on both side and was attached to the device on her back.

The claws and cuffs then retracted and looked at her new body.

"Ah yes our destiny is at hand." she said.

OOOOO

The Queen of the Neo Rachni stood before the Council in all of her glory. Unsurprisingly the council was confused and amused at the sight of this woman which she wasn't too surprised about. After all if Kira had gone missing then returning home would just be boring. So she waited for at least four Rachnified troopers to get to her for protection before she would meet with the council and see their faces. He only people who didn't seem surprised was Anderson who was probably told about her transformation and Travos. Why the Asari council woman didn't seem too surprised was a mystery to the Queen but let it go for now.

"We have yet to meet a race such as yours your majesty." the Turrain councilman said.

"Yes well you might think that but in truth I believe you already know or knew about us." the Queen said in a cryptic voice.

"I don't understand." The Salarian councilman said.

"Well I recall a mission to Noveria owned by the company Exo Gen, or Binary Helix I cannot remember. But I do remember a human Spectre taking out Asari commandos and a Matriarch nearly by herself. She then looks at glass cadge on the last Queen of her race. The Rachni, the human frees that Queen and here I stand before you as a member of this Galaxy."

Almost immediately the council fell silent in shock with the Turrian councilman almost panicking with what she had just said.

"Wait bu..." the Salarian councilman tried to spurt out but the Queen got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"I look like this? Due to the thousand year cryo sleep I had I developed a freezer burn that affect my DNA in a negative way. As such the only person in this galaxy I could trust came to me and changed me into what you see before you. I am Neo Rachni." the Queen almost said like an evil villain making a 'take over the world' speech.

'Anderson you knew about this?' Travos asked in her mind.

'Yes well, only the report of it. She doesn't like going into detail about what she has done in terms of the project.' Anderson answered.

"What is it that you wish of us?" Travos asked.

"The only request we have is to be left alone while we rebuild. We will not attack any ships or kill people. But if provoked we will attack the ship without remorse. We only wish to survive and will do anything for it." the Queen said before leaving.

The sunned Council then left themselves into their private chambers.

"We need to take them out now! I'll order C-sec to..." the Turrian councilman tried to say but got interrupted.

"You will do no such thing." Travos said with a firm voice.

"But we don't know what their true intention are."

"As such in the great game of politics." Anderson said. "They may have stated the intentions but I don't think we need another war involving the Rachni on our hands. I don't think that this council wants the genocide of an entire race on it's hands."

"Agreed, after all they offered a grape branch to us." the Salarain councilman said.

"The term is 'Olive branch'."

"Ah sorry but ether way we will not attack them unless they attack us just like last time. That is out decision."

Velarn just stared at the other council members. Had they lost their minds? The Rachni killed millions in the past so what where they thinking. He had to do something with or without their consent.

OOOOO

James walked among the vehicles, weapons of war he had never seen before but each far superior then any he had seen. The operation of each one was different but he could do it with ease. But the technology inside he had no idea about but it seemed to be a mix of nanno tech and Eezo technology. How Damien came round this technology he had no idea but since this was going to help in the fight against the Collectors then he had no problems.

"Having fun?" Damien asked as he walked up to the large marine.

"Just what are these things?" James asked not taking his eyes of one of the mechs he piloted.

"A1-ME all terrain combat unit or ATCU. It's meant to be an all purpose combat unit to be used to take down armoured vehicles and intimidate the enemy. The smaller ones the Squad support combat unit or SSCU are meant to be used with large groups of people to assist in anti vehicle or assault combat."

"Sounds cool but why walking machines?"

"Because of the fact that unlike hover units or wheeled units legs are all terrain. This way we can move faster and further then we normally can."

James nodded at that.

"Besides when the reapers come. We will win." Damien finished before Rana called him.

"Damien the breeders have given birth again I need your help here." she said.

"Ok I'm on my way."


	28. Chapter 28

Kira resisted the urge to put her feet up as she sat in the witness box. This little farce of a trail had been going on for a week and she still wasn't taking it seriously. But all she was doing was stalling but no one else knew that and that's how she liked it. Mostly because that despite it being a trial she wasn't allowed to divulge any information about her project. Even if the higher ups ordered her she wouldn't say anything because he level required would be the president of the Alliance to order her to divulge anything.

She knew that she broke said contract by involving the new Normandy crew but then again they where kinda her test subjects. So it was allowed. The prosecutor walked up to her with a dull face. She had been toying with him with her dry wit and uncooperative attitude making the prosecutor work for his pay-check.

"Kira you are being extremely annoying as of late. Can you please tell us what the project entails." the prosecutor said as he started to lose his temper.

"Well, I wish I could, but that information is classified on the highest level. As I keep telling you," Kira said.

"And as I keep telling you, the classification status is irrelevant due to the nature of the crime you are accused of committing. Therefore, you can tell us the nature of your project unless you desire to be sentenced."

"Sentenced? Bloody hell, I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition!" Kira joked, making a few people laugh.

The judge also laugh a little but the prosecutor didn't laugh but slammed a piles of papers in front of her.

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME ALIEN LOVER!" he yelled making a few people in the audience gasp. "You are accused of treason of sharing classified information with aliens and Cerberus!"

"Because the non humans are part of the project." Kira said before taking a breath. "In this galaxy we cannot be alone, we cannot afford it. There people who want us to kill and take over the council. I will not support such group..." before she could finish she noticed a slight flicker around the man's eye.

She had seen it before but she had no idea what to make of it. Ether she was seeing things, going insane or something else. But this was the reason why she way playing games trying to bide her time to find out what was going on.

"... or agree with such group." Kira said.

"That means that you have no faith in humanity." the persecutor said with a smile.

"That's an interesting word to use, faith... belief in something without evidence. Not me, but that doesn't mean that I don't believe in humanity. I just think that we need to work with the other races and together we will be strong. And not alone."

Before the prosecutor could even reply Kira's attorney spoke up.

"If I may miss Shepard can you at lest tell us the basics of the project?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. There are several parts to the project in all. The first two are development and testing. I am the prototype for the implantation of my side of the project. While Damien worked and tested on the machines."

"Wait a moment machines?" the prosecutor asked. "What purpose do they serve?"

"The only thing I can say is that they can be used in the field. The next stage is breeding for mine and mass production for Damien."

"Wait a sec breeding?" the Judge asked.

"Err yeah unfortunately I cannot say more then that. The next stage which is for both is training, unlike the others this one is a joint one. The final stage is a live fire test run before showing the project to the galaxy and the project is in full effect. That is the project." Kira said making the prosecutor smirk slightly.

"So then that's all what the project is?" he asked.

"Yes, without all the details." Kira explained.

"Then can you say what this breeding section entails."

OOOOO

On a pre-fab base on a planet in Alliance territory a group of ten people stood in front of a room with a naked Amazon inside. Each one growing more agitated as time went by. They had been here for a week and all they got was little form the Commander other than scans of her extra organs. Which while interesting didn't say on how they where made or implanted into her.

"We are getting nothing from her." one complained.

"She is an Amazon they are pretty lax if they know some things up." another one said.

"Yeah, let's give her a bit of an incentive. Start up the electric possess." another one said with an authoritarian voice.

OOOOO

"I cannot as I have said before, I cannot divulge any details of the project."

"Miss Shepard for the passed week you ha..." but as the prosecutor talked Kira felt her chest contract.

It was painful like electricity ran through her. Her breathing became restrictive and her muscles twitched violently. She threw herself back as she found herself blindfolded in a cold room. She couldn't scream as her mouth was gagged. Pain surged through her body as electricity surged through her.

"You cannot hide it for long you have to give to make the pain go." a voice that sounded like Miranda's said. "All you have to do is tell us what the project is and what the aim of it is. Once that is done the pain will go away."

A needle was the injected into her arm making the Amazon cry out in pain before another surge of electricity ran through her. She screamed and tied to move but her arms where above her head shackled to the ceiling and her ankles chained to the floor. The sharp pain of whips then found it's way onto her back making her scream again. The whip cut into her skin with ease. As the whip cut into her blood flowed from her back and onto the floor. Electricity flowed through her body again more painful then last time.

"Ahhh good the drug is starting to take effect." the voice then said.

'Drug what drug?' Kira through.

"A drug that will increases your pain receptors. You can only handle so much pain before you have to talk." the voice said in her ear.

The feel of the cutting whip and electricity came at the same time making Kira let out an ear splitting, bone chilling scream. How long was she here for a week? A month? A year? Maybe more, maybe less but her mind became foggy thanks to the pain she was receiving. No food was brought to her and she could drink stale water. Who ever these people where they where trying to brake her through pain and it seemed it was slowly working.

All she could feel was pain as her eyesight blurred she could see light. Blinking the pain seemed to disappeared and she found herself in an Alliance court. She shook herself not understanding what was happening.

"...have been using that excuse to avoid the questions that have been pressed against you. You are obstructing justice which is an offence to this court and the Alliance. If this continues I have have you charged under it hand you could face execution."

Kira regained herself but cloud still feel her lungs burning. "If I was obstructing justice then please provide it. All I have told you is that due to the classified information of the project I cannot tell you it."

"Really? That's strange as I have found a document regarding your project." the prosecutor said walking over to his table and picked up an Alliance Admiral's document and opened it. "It says' Sargent Kira came to me today with Capitan Anderson. To meet the Lion of Eslyum is pretty intimidating even to an Admiral like myself. But I feel like I was cheated out of something, no humanity was cheated out a great hero today. She came to me and proposed a plan to make 'enhanced soldiers' by implanting them with extra organs of some kind. But it seemed that she didn't stop there as she was interested in making soldiers with the organs already inside of them. These 'artificial soldiers' as she called them where to be produced by using converted female criminals to breed these soldiers in such a way so that an army could be built fast."

As he said that sentence the entire room fell silent while a few gasped in shock as use of prisoners for experimentation was right out of any medical or scientific practice. But it was Kira was was suffering as he spoke breathing pains like nothing she felt before hit her like a ton of bricks as if the pain was telling her to feel guilty about what she was proposing. He continued on.

"To say this shocked me was an understatement. This Amazon was proposing inhumane treatment of prisoners like in the old days of earth. Kira Shepard was proposing this for something but she didn't say what as such I suspect her motives. Further more her plans where to include ali..." but before he could finish off that sentence Kira's defence spoke up.

"OBJECTION!" he said. "That non human is not part of the trial."

"Agreed we are not interested in a dead Admiral's interest in non humans." the judge said

"I apologise your honour but I think I have made my point in this matter. Kira's project clearly holds immoral acts against humanity in the planing stages alone. Proving that Kira's project has criminal intentions and therefore not eligible for the classified status." the prosecutor declared.

"You do know I'm a Spectre right?" Kira asked running out of options.

The pain she was experiencing made it clear that she needed to start taking this seriously.

"Your status was denied after treason was accused. And since this is a human only thing the Council has decided to keep out of it."

'There's no way Travos and Anderson would agree to that. There's just no way.' she thought.

OOOOO

Miranda grabbed her SMG and walked into the lift. The Normandy had found where Shepard was being held after the Hannah Shepard captured a terrorist related to the group and tortured him for information. She then sent the info to Miranda who was now preparing for a rescue with Eve and Liana. All the rest here on standby in case there where more then expected. They got onto the Kodiak and the door closed.

"Don't worry Kira we're coming." Miranda whispered as she stroked her belly.

The Normandy hanger door opened and the Kodiak took and flew down to the planet.

OOOOO

"We have her now." the leader said looking at the screen of the trial. "She cannot hold out any more."

"Agreed her secret to the Extra organ will be ours and we will begin our plans." said a female member. "And execute her for the good of humanity."

"Order the pack of the base we are almost done." the leader said.

OOOOO

Outside the base the three stacked up against the pre fab door with Liana placing her hand on the steel. She could feel eleven people inside of the base. 10 scattered around the base in packing up equipment meaning that something was happening. She took her hand of the wall and looked at the XO.

"11 people inside one is in a room laying down, we can assume that they are preparing to leave given their locations. There is one in a room who has not moved and we can assume that it is Mother." Liana said.

"Well then lest introduce our selves." Miranda said placing her hand on the wall.

A surge of electricity flowed through Miranda's hand. The amount of voltage she let out caused the electronics inside the to shut down due to the fuses bursting. This panicked the people inside as the three forced the door opened and moved in.

OOOOO

"What the hell?" the leader called out grabbing a flash-light and shined it onto the dark room where Kira still was.

His companion got her hands onto a SMG and looked around. The two panicked something happened and they didn't know what was happening but the unmistakeable sound of gunfire met their ears. Now they had to escape but the fat is that they had someone who could help them.

OOOOO

Eve jumped into cover as a grenade launcher welding terrorist fire a few grenades at her. Getting pissed she slammed her fist on the floor sending ice across the floor causing the terrorist to slip. This cased the terrorist to fire a grenade at the ceiling. The explosion case the ceiling to collapse on him crushing him to death. Eve smiled but that was soon taken as three terrorists armed with assault rifles fired at her yelling freak as they did.

Liana came up while firing her duel pistols as she came up to her sister. Attention focused on her allowing Miranda and Eve to take the terrorist out. As the last one fell the three moved up into the motor pool. As soon as they entered they took cover thanks to incineration rounds hitting their shields.

OOOOO

The leader moved up the ramp to the lading pad where a Kodiak was waiting. In his arm her dragged a naked Kira up the ramp while she was still unconscious. His companion was helping him drag her to the Kodiak in order to escape. Kira was heavy due to her well toned muscles and this made it hard for the two terrorist's to make an easy escape. As they moved further up the ramp the gunfire got closer and closer groaning in annoyance the leader picked up Kira and head a pistol to her head while his companion aimed at the door they came out of.

The three form the Normandy came through the door aiming their weapons at the two terrorists.

"Let her go." Miranda demanded. "It's over."

"It's not over until Humanity is ruling over all other races." the leader yelled. "So you back off or she dies."

Miranda moved slowly over to the railing. "Let her go and you can go. We are not leaving without her."

Before the leader could speak Kira groaned and her eyes but her vision was blurred. "Miranda? Why are you at court I thought I told you to carry on the mission." she said before her head dropped.

"Shut up traitor!" he yelled before whacking her with his pistol giving her a scar on the side of her head.

At that moment Miranda touched the railing and sent an electric current to the to terrorists. She used a light voltage for the current to force the leader to let go of her. The electricity hit him hard causing him to let go of Kira. Thanks to the electricity the terrorist's shields where down allowing for Eve and Liana fired taking the two down. Miranda then ran up to the unconscious Kira and helped her up to her feet with Eve and Liana coming up to help.

OOOOO

For the passed few days Kira had ether been in the Gym or her cabin. The scar had healed but the emotional and physiological scars hadn't. In the Gym she had been punching a punch bag for the better part of an hour while she wore her training gear. Sweat flowed down her body as she swung her leg around to the bag. Bring her leg bag she then delivered two jabs followed by one hard one that ripped a hole in the bag. Sawdust fell out of it as she walked over to the bench and sat on it. Popping open a water bottle she took a long swig of it as Miranda looked in.

"You ok?" she asked.

"No... no just fuck no." Kira answered not looking at Miranda.

The XO came up and sat down next to the commander. "What's up?"

"It seemed so real, everyone, the smell the fell the sound. Just so real." Kira leaned back. "I just wonder am I really here? Is any of this real?"

Those words where striking Miranda hard.

"I mean am I alive or dead, have I been indoctrinated by the Reap..." she didn't get to say anything else as Miranda slapped her across the cheek.

Kira looked at Miranda for a moment before the XO gabbed her and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment before Miranda broke the kiss.

"Don't you think for one moment that I spent the better part of two years trying to bring you back to life. So don't you dare question if you real or not because you are. I think yo need to learn that the hard way." Mira said forcing a shocked Kira to her feet before forcing her down onto all fours.

"Miranda what are you..." Kira tried to say but Miranda pulled Kira's arms behind her back.

She grabbed a skipping rope and tied Kira's arms behind her back. The Amazonian commander tried to struggle but Miranda held her down as she removed her sports shorts down. Smiling the XO then moved down and licked her pussy making the commander yelp in pleasure. As she licked her Commander she noticed her cock hardened.

"Well, well Kira getting excited from being dominated? You perv." Miranda said coyly.

Before Kira could speak Miranda licked the commander's asshole making the commander cry in pleasure.

"Ah no not there please." Kira begged.

"An anal virgin huh that explains why this hole is tight." Miranda said as she parted her biosuit section around her groin allowing her dick to come out.

She then stopped licking the commander and brought her dick up to the commander and rubbed her dick on her ass. Kira was begging the XO not to push her dick into her ass but Miranda wasn't listing. Her dick was perched at the entrance to her asshole and slowly eased it in. Kira cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Miranda's cock slowly entered her tight hole. Her pussy and dick hardened.

She rarely felt the joy of being dominated and this was no exception. The feeling of being dominated at times always felt like a nice change than dominating. This was one of those times. Miranda's cock moved slowly at first due to the tightness of Kira's ass making the two of them moan. Her his moved against the cock as the XO leaned over and rested on her back with her breasts on Kira's back allowing her to lick the commander's neck. Kira moaned as her XO's tongue ran up her neck making her moan.

Miranda smiled as she then took hold of Kira's dick and stroked it hard. Kira moaned as the dick inside her moved faster and rubbed her dick with the same vigour. She was now crying with pleasure with each movement she was reaching her limit faster then before while Miranda was only just starting to get moving. She could feel Kira reaching her limit and to prevent her from cumming too soon she squeezed Kira's cock. Miranda then removed one of Kira's sport gloves and fastened it around her cock tightly preventing her from cumming.

"Ahh noooo Miranda your evil." Kira moaned.

"Admit it you liked it." Miranda whispered in her ear.

Kira had to admit it she did like it. Miranda moved up and began to anal doggy fuck the commander. She moved in and out licked a jack hammer with speed as well to match. Kira's eyes rolled back inside her head as her climax was denied by the makeshift strap on her cock. Miranda was taking her time enjoying the feeling of fucking Kira in the ass knowing that she would be punished latter for this.

"Please allow me to cum..." Kira moaned but the XO wasn't listing.

Miranda moved faster and faster until she came into Kira's ass making the Commander cry out in pleasure as she came twice. She slid out her dick and tuned Kira onto her back. Miranda took the commander's dick into her mouth before removing the cock strap allowing Kira to cum into her mouth. Taking all of the cum she could she moved up Kira's body and kissed her. Kira drank some of her own cum with Miranda drinking the rest. The broke the kiss and the two looked at each other.

"Sorry Miranda I've just been..." Kira tried to say but Miranda kissed her to shut her up before braking the kiss.

"I know this mission is taking is toll on us but we can make the best of it." Miranda said. "Which reminds me Grunt ans Mordian want to talk to you."

"I think they can wait for a few hours."


	29. Chapter 29

"The Tri-hive has been useful in making the machines into bio-mechanical machines

but I still haven't tested them in battle." the queen said to a hologram of Damien.

"I understand but can you be sure that your soldiers will obey mine and Kira's orders when the project is in full swing?" Damien asked.

"I'd be surprised if she hasn't installed a program that Forces any beings I convert to follow her orders even if they refuse to follow mine. But I have to ask, what are we attacking first?"

"If everything goes according to plan and nothing else happens, then we're going to be attacking Cerberus HQ. After that we'll target Terminus gangs and slavers. As for the reasons why...well you can guess for yourself." he said with a slight smile.

"More then making the galaxy a safer place I bet." the queen said. "But what about Cyber arm?"

"If they make a move before we're ready, we'll have to improvise, that reminds me, a planet just went dark. Unlike the Collector abductions however the enemy had dead bodies."

"I see bet. The other races probably think that it was either slavers or mercs, but the fact that an entire planet was taken with no survivors should raise some questions. I need those ship's you've been working on."

"Agreed. Once we have a few ready I'll send them over to you with the ATCU's and SSCU's along with a few extra goodies."

Her brow raised at that. "Are you referring to AI's? I thought the Council Declared the research and development of artificial intelligences forbidden."

"They did. But they didn't have the three laws."

"The three laws?"

"Isaac Asimov's three laws. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Obviously we'll need to change that, but I believe I can make it work. Whether it will work or not is another matter."

"Why would I require the aid of AI's?"

"Well since you won't be going into combat I thought that you may need some kind of... hive mind commanders. That while will operate independently they follow your directives without fail. In other words their mind powers will be connected to you allowing them to control the soldiers in combat without you needing to be there."

"I see." The Queen replied and nodded in agreement. She needed to stay behind as she was the Queen, she needed to be alive to keep the race alive. The queen looked to the side then sighed at the distant sounds of women screaming in exstacy. "I need to go, the breeders are giving birth again."

"No problem, I know just what you mean. That reminds me, word on the Turian councillor, Valern, is that he's getting together a multi-race taskforce to eradicate the Rachni."

The queen's look hardened as she said, "I warned the council that I had no interest in their affairs, and that if they left my people alone I'd do the same to them. If they attack me however, I would and will annihilate any and all attackers, authorized or not."

"I'll make sure he gets the message. Just be careful and good luck."

The Hologram cut out and the Queen walked into the breeding room thinking on what races she would be getting soon and what they would look Rachnified.

OOOOO

Damien looked over the information and technology information that his cousin sent him along with research material from the alliance. Now the research was banned by the Council but that didn't stop him form working on this. EDI had proved it but long as they where shackled. He knew about the Geth uprising but that was mostly because they didn't know what to do or how to react this time they did. Not to mention that with Kira's machine they could become more then machine.

But this was a personal project and he didn't want anyone to know about it, well except for the Admirals who signed for the project and his cousin. As such it was working slowly and all he had to work on was passed information from the Alliance RnD and scans of EDI. These helped him in the research. He hoped that the first batch would be sent to the Queen first. She would need them more.

OOOOO

The winds were very strong as the pilot struggled to stabilize the shuttle. The environment of Tuchanka was unforgiving. The landscape was barren of most life and every day was spent just surviving. As soon the shuttle touched down, Shepard along with Mordin, Grunt, Ralvann and the Kira's created Krogan emerged from the craft. The heat was readily apparent. It was a very dry heat. Shepard felt right at home in a sense. Feeling the heat she slid off her gauntlets and her right shoulder pad and threw them into the ship.

Grunt was along with Mordin and Shepard, because he was having issues controlling his anger, the same went for Kira's created Korgan. Ralvann joined them so that Kira could test out his skills. Shepard brought them along so they could talk to the clan leader and find out what's wrong. Every Krogan in the area had their eyes on the five.

The five walked down off of the platform to be "greeted" by several Krogan guards. Two of them raised their shotguns. The leader eyed Shepard. "I know you. Yes. Shepard. Take your blood-raged Krogan to participate in the Rite."

"You know what's wrong?"

"The Clan leader will explain further." The Krogan looked to his fellow guards. "Lower your weapons."

The two Krogan lowered their weapons and backed away. Shepard and her group went down the corridor of the aged spaceport and found themselves in an area with cracked walls and holes in the ceiling where the sun light came in through. The place smelt of death and body odour, it just felt wrong to all except for the Korgan.

Shepard noticed a throne just slightly ahead. There were some guards standing there. Shepard approached the two. One of the guards raised a hand. "Halt. You must wait until the Clan leader calls for you. He is... in talks."

Wrex rested his head in his hand while he listened to Uvenk rant. "You know what tradition demands. Clan Urdnot must respond. Your reforms will not go unopposed. You risk appearing weak at a critical time."

Wrex felt his irritation growing to new heights. He shifted in his throne and glanced to his left to see someone he didn't expect to be alive. Wrex launched onto his feet. "Shepard?" he called out.

Shepard looked to the guard and asked, "Good enough?" She pressed through the two guards. "Excuse me."

Wrex chuckled as the two approached. They shook hands. "Shepard! My friend. You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you for long."

"It took me and spat me back out. But looks like helping me stop Saren and the Geth worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire."

Wrex let out a small chuckle. "You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the Krogan, though not everyone was happy about it." He walked towards his throne. "Destroying Saren's Genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot."

"You abandoned many traditions to get your way," Uvenk dismissed. "Dangerous."

Wrex turned to Uvenk and head-butted him. Uvenk fell to the ground. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not." Wrex sat down on his throne. "Now Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

"Destroyed in a Collector surprise attack," Shepard answered. "I ended up being spaced."

"Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system."

"Yeah, I don't have that." Kira.

"Oh. It must have been painful, then. But you're standing here, and you've got a strong new ship. Takes me back to the old days. Us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times."

"Anyway I'm here for some business. An associate of Mordin's was taken by Blood Pack mercenaries and the trail leads here."

"Ah, you'll want to look for Clan Weyrloc. They were the ones who started that mercenary group. Speak with my Chief Scout. He's in charge of keeping an eye on them. He'll provide you what you need to find the Salarian. Anything else you need?"

"Yes. I have two Krogan members of my crew. They've been having trouble keeping control."

Grunt and Kira's created Krogan approach Wrex. The clan leader scratched his chin as he looked at Grunt. "Tell me, whelp. Was your clan destroyed before you learned what was expected of you?"

"I have no clan," Grunt replied. "I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer. I was distilled from Kreclak, Moro, Shiagur-"

Uvenk paced around Grunt examining the Krogan before him. "You recite warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!" Uvenk scoffed.

"I am pure Krogan. You should be in awe."

"Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name."

"He is dead."

"Of course he is. You're here with Shepard. How could he be alive? What about you?" Wrex then asked Kira's created Krogan.

"I do not know this 'Okeer' but I am of my mother's prototype brood." he said in a monotone voice.

"Prototype brood?" Uvenk asked. "I take it that you are a tank breed offspring then."

"Yes but I'm more then Krogan."

"A bold claim for a son of Shepard. What makes you more then Korgan?" Wrex asked.

"Since I'm Korgan I don't need her things but I do have several parts that no Krogan would have. One of them is to negate the effects of the blood rage."

Uvenk scoffed while Wrex smiled. "Very good."

"What's wrong with Them?" Shepard asked again to bring the topic back to point.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Wrex said. "They're becoming a full adult."

"Ah, puberty ritual," Mordin said. "Common among races with hormone-driven reproductive urges."

"Mordin." Kira warned as she blushed remembering her own puberty 'ritual'.

"I don't care what aliens call it. Krogan have to go through the Rite of Passage."

"Too far, Wrex!" Uvenk yelled. "Your clan may rule, but those things are not Krogan!" He charged off.

"Idiot," Wrex mumbled. "So then... Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

"This is their choice," Shepard said.

Grunt turned around and scanned the area that was filled with members of Urdnot. This would be his clan. He turned around and said, "It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

"I will stand with my mother, but since she friends with you I pledge myself to clan Urdnot. My name is Kaligran." said Kira's created Korgan.

"Good boys," Wrex praised. "Speak with the Shaman. He's over on the second level." Wrex pointed in the direction. "Give him a good show and he'll set you on the path."

As the three walked towards the Shaman Wrex made one last comment with a grin. "You too, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmm?"

They went up the stairs and saw Uvenk and several of his clan mates arguing with who Shepard assumed was the Shaman. "You've gone beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk," the Shaman growled. "The rites of Urdnot are dominant."

"How do we know it will even challenge them?" Uvenk argued. "They're unnatural. The beasts of the Rite could ignore them like a lump of plastic!"

"They know blood, no matter the womb. Your barking does not helping your case."

"I'll speak for myself," Grunt said.

"Same here worm." Kaligran said.

The Shaman approached Them. "These is the tank-born? They are very lifelike." He took a sniff. "Smells correct as well. Your protests ring hollow, Uvenk."

"I don't give a damn what this idiot says," Kira said in an aggressive tone while pointing at Uvenk. "Grunt has the right to be here."

"Hmm, there's some fire," the Shaman said, clearly impressed. "And from an alien." He laughed. "Oh, the shame heaps on those who whine like pups."

"If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke to denial," Uvenk argued. "My krantt stands against him! He has no one!"

"My patience is tested," the Shaman mumbled. "But Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, Kaligran who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

Grunt briefly glanced at Shepard.

"Grunt and Kaligran will strengthen Clan Urdnot," Kira reminded. "Name our target and it will die like a dog."

This brought a smile to the old Shaman's face. "Spoken well! Most aliens," the Shaman looked at Uvenk, "and some Krogan don't usually understand our ways. I believe this Human does."

"Aliens don't know strength!" Uvenk roared. "My followers are true Krogan! Everything about these is a lie-"

Uvenk was interrupted by a fire kick by Shepard. The impact sent him flying into the wall and falling on his face. The fire scarred Uvenk's armour making the Shaman smile. He got back to his feet and looked at Shepard. "Y-You dare!"

"I dare!" Kira growled proudly. "Grunt and Kaligran are going through this Rite. Nothing. And I mean nothing will stand in our way."

The Shaman let out a loud laugh. "I like this Human! She understands."

Uvenk got to his feet. "I withdraw my denial. This will be decided elsewhere." He walked by Shepard and shoved his shoulder.

"You have provoked him," the Shaman stated. "Reason enough for me to like you. They're your problem now."

"Can he interfere?" Shepard pointed towards the leaving Krogan.

"He is forbidden to interfere. But will he? During the Rite of Passage, you must be ready for anything, Shepard. From what you've shown me... You will not disappoint."

"When does this start?"

"We need some time to set up the Rite. If you have any business to attend to before this evening, then get to it first. Once you return we can start the Rite."

OOOOO

The Krogan truck came to a full stop just on the perimeter of Clan Weyrloc's base. "Thanks for the ride," Shepard said to the driver.

"I'll wait here for a while," the driver grumbled. "After a certain amount of time, I will leave and you'll have to walk back. I don't expect much though. Your Salarian is right inside the base. A team of five, even with two Krogan, is not likely to walk in and out alive."

"You'll be surprised," Grunt muttered.

"We shall see, tank-born."

The five soldiers hopped out of the truck's hatch. Each one drew their respective weapons and began to move. They went through the gate entrance into Weyrloc territory. They were immediately accosted by two Klixen. Both Shepard and Grunt fired a concussion shot on the one of the right, ripping it apart.

The Klixen burst into flames which engulfed its companion. The five rounded the corner to be ambushed by another Klixen and two Varren. The Klixen burst out a fire blast causing the two Slarian and two Korgan to move while Kira just smiled as she was engulfed by fire. When the fire died down Kira stood there unharmed with a huge smile on her face. The Varren backed away slowly as did the Klixen but before thy could back away any further Kira took in a deep breath. A moment latter she unleashed a jet of fire causing the Varren to burst into flames. The Kilxen however was unharmed but not for long as Grunt fired a heavy shotgun round taking the beast out.

Around a sheet of scrap hull, two Vorcha fired rockets on the squad. Mordin rolled into cover dodging one of the missiles. Grunt took cover behind the scrap hull as did Kaligran. Kira and Ralvann took cover behind a block of concrete. The missiles impacted the teams respective cover. Before the Vorcha could react all five of the members came out of cover and unleashed a hail of rounds at the Vrocha. Despite their fast healing the Vorcha couldn't stand th fie and fell down dead.

The team then went up the ramp to higher ground to face a large force of Vorcha, several Varren and Krogan. The five advanced aggressive through the area. Shepard still using her rifle started to whittle the enemy's shields down. Mordin and Ralvann used their freezing tech to freeze the Vorcha left and right allowing Kailgran and Grunt to charge in and shatter the frozen Vorcha.

The five soon came to the down ramp and several flame-thrower-equipped Vorcha approached them. All except Kira took cover as the flame-throwers. The fire once again engulfed her for a moment before he moved he arms in a curricular fashion causing the fire to surround her bod. The Vorcha stared in shock as their fingers released the triggers.

"My turn." Kira simply said and lunged forward releasing a huge jet of fire making the two Vorcha scream in pain.

Their flesh burned but it didn't last as their tanks exploded due to the heat causing the liquid inside to go unstable.

"I will never know why people will use flame-throwers especially when they use unstable chemicals as fuel." she said.

"Mostly Vorcha use them," Mordin answered. "Vorcha are expendable."

Around the corner were another four Vorcha guarding the doorway. Grunt and Kaligran took aim and fired several rounds from their AR's. The crate that contained explosive fuel blew up killing the three Vorcha that took cover near it. Mordin fired a fireball at the lone Vorcha when it stood up from cover. "Area clear, Commander."

They proceeded through the door. "Re-purposed Krogan hospital," Mordin observed. "Sturdy, built to withstand punishment."

"Just like the people it was meant to shelter and treat," Grunt quipped.

"This will be fun." Ralvann said in a sarcastic tone.

At the bottom of the ramp was a horribly mutilated Human corpse. "That body," Mordin pointed. "Human. Need to take a look." Mordin pulled up his omni-tool. A scanner activated and showed a hologram of the person's body. "Sores, tumours, ligatures shows restraints at wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites. Test subject. Victim of experimentation."

"Ok I think I have no right to ask but... why would they use Human test subjects?" Shepard asked.

"Humans useful as test subjects," Mordin answered. "Genetically diverse. Enable exploration of treatment modalities."

"You do know that I use live experimentation in my experiments." Kira said.

"Yes I know but don't blame you. Looked into your project. While morally and ethically questionable, live subject require for a project like yours. Besides you used yourself as the prototype before advancing your project. While I may not agree with your methods like I said your project requires it. Right now must help Maleon. Too late to help the dead."

The five met with little resistance through the corridor. It did not take long before they found and door and entered through. It was a slightly spacious area with a catwalk. The door at the catwalk's level opened up revealing several Krogan and Vorcha. The white-armoured Krogan announced himself as his group entered the room.

"I am the clanspeaker for Clan Weyrloc, offworlders. You have shed our blood. By rights, you should be dead already. But Weyrloc Guld, the chief of chiefs, has ordered that you be given leave to flee and spread the message of our coming." he said but didn't intimidateing any of the team.

"Krogan don't usually let people go," Shepard said to him.

"No, they don't," Grunt growled. He then went to address the clan speaker. "This clan doesn't seem so tough. We have killed dozens of their members on the way here."

"You only faced whelps," the clanspeaker retorted. "From here are only the elite. You are here for the Salarian? You will not take him. Having him cure the genophage is the key to our conquest."

Mordin slightly gasped. "Appears they have discovered Maleon's work. Unfortunate."

"It doesn't have to happen like this," Shepard pleaded. "I can understand curing the genophage..."

"No, Human!" the Krogan roared. "You know nothing! You have not seen the pile of children that never lived! The Krogan were wronged! We will make it right, and then we will have our revenge!"

"Half of the galaxy sees the Krogan as victims!" Kira argued. "If you start a war, you will lose their support."

"We have the Blood Pack," the clanspeaker countered, "and we have the Salarian. When our clan number in the millions, we will not need support. When we cure the genophage, Weyrloc Guld will rule all Krogan." The clan speaker went into a tirade.

Shepard saw Grunt becoming increasingly irritated by this Krogan's attitude. Mordin was becoming more anxious. Frankly, her own patience was wearing thin but she didn't want to hear any mor of this BS. She quickly drew her pistol and aimed.

"You talk too much." She fired a round into the pipe below him.

The Krogan took a step back before returning to their original stance. The clanspeaker scoffed. "The Human cannot hit a simple target."

"I wasn't aiming for your dumb ass." She said.

The other Krogan made the realization and took several steps back. The clanspeaker heard a whistle. He looked down and saw gas spraying out from the pipe. "Huh?"

Kira smiled as she formed a ball of fire with her hand and threw it hitting the gas causing a pillar of flames to erupt and engulf the clanspeaker in flames. He screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Attack!" one of the Krogans roared.

"Take them out!" Kira yelled yelled.

The two took the ramp upwards. The opposition focused on the approaching the Salarian and Krogan. However while Kira and Kaligran took cover as Mordian and Grunt took over Ralvann was looking at the floor. As the rounds flew passed him and Kira shouting at him to get to cover he didn't take his eyes off a plant bud he saw on the floor. Rounds impacted his shields as he felt something grow inside him raising his hand the bud grew. This was is power.

As his shields where about to deplete Ralvann dropped his gun and brought his arms up into a blocking position. Several large plant vines came up out of the ground. The rounds hit the vines but didn't penetrate the stems. Kira looked on impressed along with Mordin. Ralvann moved his arms making the vines twist and turn before throwing his arms forward. The vines wrapped around the Krogan. Clenching his hands the vines began to constrict and crush the two Korgan making their bones and organs brake effectively killing them and clearing the area.

"You get all the fun? Grunt not happy." Grust said in a moody tone.

Kira however came up and looked at Ralvann's pad. The information of his organs and power node where already recorded.

"Ok everything seems to check out. It looks like to have... what's that word ugh." Kira hit herself trying to remember.

"I believe it is Chlorokinesis the ability to control plant's. Very fascinating." Mordin spoke up making Kira nod.

They went through the doorway. There was a disgusting smell in the air. "Labs likely through there," Mordin said. "Can smell antiseptics, hint of dead flesh."

"Just get us there," Grunt mumbled.

They entered the lab. Off to the left was a table with a cadaver on it. Mordin approached the table and picked up the datapad. "Dead Krogan. Female. Tumors indicate experimentation. No restraint markers. Volunteer. Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure. Pointless. Pointless waste of life." He leaned against the table.

"I didn't expect you to be disturbed by the sight of a dead Krogan," Kira commented.

"What?" Mordin exclaimed. "Why? Because of the genophage work? Irrelevant. No, causative. Never experimented on live Krogan. Never killed with medicine. Her death not my work, only reaction to it." Mordin tried to justify himself. His voice was clear that he didn't really believe it himself. "Goal was to stabilize population. Never wanted this. Can see it logically... but still unnecessary. Foolish waste of life. Hate to see it."

"But completely okay if you create a sterilizing plague that causing my people to devolve into a shadow of our previous selves," Grunt countered.

"So as long as you don't see it."Kaligran finished

"Not what I meant!" Mordin yelled. "Your people forced our hand. It was either genophage or genocide. If only your people weren't so partial towards war this wouldn't have happened. We could never take on Krogan horde. Our hand was forced."

"So why not just go all the way and wipe us all out as oppose to this slow genocide?"

"Outliers are worth saving. Krogan like Wrex. And even you two. The death of a specie is tragic. Death of the Rachni... tragic. We didn't want that again." Mordin looked over the Krogan female. He slowly waved his hand over her and said in a hushed tone, "Rest, young mother. Find your gods. Find some place better."

"That sound religious," Kira observed in surprised.

"I looked into religions after the project. The grand scope of the project made me think about my place in life. I refuse to believe that life simply ends at death. Too wasteful. So much to do. Salarians follow a religious dogma similar to Human Hinduism. A cycle of life and death. Having the ability to make up for past mistakes."

"It sounded like you had a conflict of conscious. If you feel this way, then why not cure the genophage?"

"Had to be done. Rachni wars, Krogan rebellions all pointed to Krogan aggression. So many simulations. Effects of Krogan population increase. All pointed to war. Extinction. Save galaxy from Krogan. Save Krogan from galaxy."

"You could have cured the genophage, instead. Brought hope to the Krogan. They'd have rejoiced."

"Assumes Human reaction. Krogan stimulus response different. Harsh environment, take chance to fight, flee. Would have caused chaos on Tuchanka. Victor would have war economy, bloodthirsty army. Galactic expansion is only outcome. More war. Genophage saved lives war would have ended."

"How about you stop talking about my people like we are mindless animals?" Grunt said. "Tell me. What do your people plan to do in the future? Just keep neutering us over and over again?"

"If Krogan behaviour does not change, then maybe. We only wish to save each other."

"Look at the dead woman, Mordin," Shepard pointed. "It doesn't look like you saved her."

"No. It doesn't. Worked with available data. Only option. No other possible... Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You could have found a different solution. There's always another solution."

"What about you?" he asked.

Kira looked away. "In my situation, there is no other solution."

They continued further into the facility. A cell door opened up when the squad walked by. Inside was a lone Krogan. "You killed the Blood Pack guards."

"Not Blood Pack," Mordin declared. "Not member of Clan Weyrloc. Wrong clan markings."

"I'm an Urdnot scout. Weyrloc guards got me. Brought me here."

"The chief scout told me to find you," Shepard said. "We've taken out the guards. You should head back to Urdnot."

"I can't. The Weyrloc did things to me. Drugs. Injections. Said I was sacrificing for the good of all Krogan. Experiments to cure the genophage. Everything's blurry. Hard to think. Have to stay."

"Mordin, can you get him back on his feet? Stims, maybe? Something to bolster his immune system?"

"You don't understand. I'm not too sick to leave. I have to stay. They're curing the genophage. They're going to make us all better! They have to keep doing the tests!"

"Caution, Shepard," Mordin whispered to him. "Patient unstable, susceptible. Brainwashed."

"Why do you want to keep doing these tests?" Shepard continued.

"This is my fault," the Krogan answered. "I got caught. Wasn't strong enough, not good enough. This is the best I can do. This is all I can do. I'm not big enough to have a real shot with the females. I'll never have kids of my own. But if I can help undo the genophage, then I mattered!"

"Millions of children will be born. Weyrloc children. They're going to destroy the other clans."

"But... No! No, they said I was helping Urdnot!"

"If you want to help Urdnot, you need to go back there. But it would take a real badass to make it back to camp while injured."

"I can do it."

"You?" Shepard scoffed. "I said a badass, not some scout whining like a Quarian with a stomach ache."

Grunt laughed at that comment.

"I can do it." The Krogan got to his feet. "I'm up! And I'm going to the female camp!"

"Damn right you are! Get back there and show them what you're worth. Move it solder!"

"Rah!" The Krogan charged off in the direction the three came from.

"Nicely done," Mordin said. "Fortunately, the subject is not likely to be contagious."

"Every day you continue to show me that you are worthy of leading," Grunt commented.

"Just don't tell Tali that line about the Quarian stomach ache. She'll let her shotgun lose on me." Kira said shivvering at the thought.

"I'll grant you that mercy," Grunt chuckled.

They moved on and heard EDI announce, "I detect explosive crates ahead of you. A misplaced shot could cause an explosion."

"Or a well placed shot," Mordin corrected. "Explosives useful. Good for burning through Krogan armour."

The doors opened up. Across the area, they could see two Vorcha. Mordin sent a cryo blast at the two freezing them in place allowing Kaligran and Grunt fired off a couple of round to shatter the two. After their deaths, a Krogan came charging over the pathway. Kira threw a fireball at the explosive crate next to the Krogan. The flames engulfed its body. The force of the explosion sent the Krogan over the railing and down towards the ground as it burnt to death.

Opposition was heavy as they advanced downwards. Krogan were pouring into the area as they descended. Mordin and Ralvann would soften up the Krogan with incineration blasts and plants to hold them, while Grunt, Kaligran and Kira used their weapons and abilities to finish them off. They finished off the remaining forces when the door ahead opened.

A large Krogan emerged from the next room and roared, "Tremble and die, offworld scum! I am Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs!" He launched a biotic throw at Grunt and another at Mordin launching the two into the wall.

Kaligran an Ralvann where abour to move up but Kira stopped placed her rifle away before walking up onto the bridge facing the Korgan warlord. The Krogan just eyed her as she took a martal art's stance. Smiling Guld thre his rilfe down and charged at her. He came closer and closer fast but as he came close ro her Kira spun and landed a kick into his solar plexus. He stumbled back a few paces before looking at her with a knowing grin.

"You didn't put all your power in it, you want something from me don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, a duel if you will. With high stakes, if I win your clan and the Blood pack must swear their loyalty to me. If you win, I'll give you something that will allow you to take the galaxy for your own." Kira said shocking the Warlord and her team.

After a moment of silence Guld just started laughing out loud. "Those are fair." he said as he brought up his omni tool. "This is Weyrloc Guld, a human has challenged me for rule over Blood pack and clan Weyrloc in a duel. I have accepted this humans challenge and in the unlikely even I die you must accept her as our new leader without fail."

Once he closed the Omni tool he charged at Kira with blood in his eyes. Kira didn't react fast enough as Guld tackled her to the ground. Thanks to his bulk she wasn't able to move as he brought up a fist and slammed it onto her head. Coughing up blood she brought her head back and head-butted him, which didn't work thanks to the plate on his head. Guld laughed allowing Kira to bring her knee up and between his crotch. Grunt and Kaligrain winced as she clearly kicked him hard.

The warlord fell beside her allowing her to stand. Kira coughed up a good amount of blood as Guld stood. Now fired up. She extended her bone blade, as the Krogan began to recover she jumped on his hump and drived her blade into his neck. Guld cried out in pain as she withdrew her blade and jumped off. The Warlord began to panic as blood flowed from his neck. He looked at her but as he did she spat something at him. It landed on his eye and almost immediately it began to dissolve.

Her team looked on in shock as the lest side of the Warlords face began to melt off his bones. Kira then walked up to him and shoved her blade into what was left of his eye socket killing him.

Mordin walked up next to her. "Was it necessary to prolong that?"

"He was a little harder to take out then I thought," She quipped.

The doors opened up and the squad saw Maleon at work at a console. He briefly glanced back and then back to the monitor.

"Maleon," Mordin muttered. "Alive. Unharmed. No sign of restraint. No evidence of torture. Don't understand."

"For such a smart man, Professor, you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your preconceptions," Maleon scoffed. He turned around. "How long will it take for you to admit that I'm here because I want to be?"

"Maleon is freely working for Clan Weyrloc to get a cure," Shepard said.

"No, not possible," Mordin tried to deny. "We all agreed that the project was necessary."

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great Doctor Solus?" Maleon asked. "I was your student! I looked up to you!"

"Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Prisoners! Torture and executions. Your doing?"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands, Doctor. If it takes a few more to put things right, I can deal with that."

Shepard let out a disappointed sigh. "It looks like Maleon doesn't need rescuing. What do you want to do with him?"

"You can't face the truth!" Maleon yelled. He pulled out a pistol and aimed widely. "You can't admit that your brilliant mind has led you to commit an atrocity!"

Mordin punched him in the face causing him to drop his gun. Maleon fell through the holographic monitor and impacted the tank behind it. The glass cracked. Mordin pointed his pistol at Maleon's head. "Unacceptable experiments. Unacceptable goals. Won't change. No choice. Have to kill you."

"Wait!" Shepard said stopping the scientist. "You're not a murderer."

Mordin hesitated. "No! Not a murderer." He backed away from Maleon. "Thank you, Shepard." He put his pistol away. "Leave Maleon. You're done here."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Try Omega," Mordin suggested. "They could always use more clinics."

"You heard the Professor," Shepard said. "Get out of here."

Maleon made a dash for the exit.

"Apologies, Commander," Mordin said. "Misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake. Thank you."

"Don't worry about that Mordin. Are you okay?"

"Should have killed him," Mordin said. "Would have been easier for me and him. The actions he has committed shows how far he has fallen. I expected this from Krogan, not one of my own."

"Maybe you'll remember that when you debate about the ethics of the genophage."

"Yes..." Mordin's attention returned to the monitor. "Maleon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy it. Closure, security. Still valuable, though."

"This was the research that includes tests on living victims. It's tainted. Even though my own reasuch hasn't had any fatilites yet I still feel bad about it."

"Right now, victims died for nothing. Keep it, use it, deaths worth something. Maleon's work could cure genophage. Don't know. Effects on Krogan. Effects on galaxy. Too many variables. Too many variables!"

It was obvious to Shepard that Mordin wanted to make up for past sins, and by completing the cure, he may finally get some closure. "You regret what the Krogan have become. You see the horror of what they did here, but you also see the loss, too."

"Wasted potential."

"They don't deserve this, Mordin. Save the data."

"Point taken, Shepard. Capturing data, wiping local copy." The data on the monitor disappeared. "Still years away from cure. But closer than starting from scratch. Done. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

"We still have Grunt's Rite and then we can leave."

"I look forward to it, Shepard," Grunt said.


	30. Chapter 30

Orizaba.

Capitan Hannah Shepard leaned back in her command chair and looked over her ship's maintenance reports for the tenth time. After a moment she sighed and shook her head. She'd just gotten to the part about Eezo generators when her com chimed. Thankful for the diversion, she answered the call and smiled when her nephew Damien appeared on screen.

"Auntie Hannah, how are you?" He greeted her with a smile.

"I'm fine. Buried under reports, but you know how that goes. How are you?"

His friendly attitude faded and he shook his head. "The project's moving faster than expected. I need you here as fast as possible so your crew can be processed."

"It's almost time then? God, it feels like forever since we set things in motion."

"I know, but Kira's panicking. Cyberarm's relocating as fast as they can but there are a lot of lose ends to tie up and it's slow going. The Neo-Rachni are rebuilding thanks to our breeders and we're already up to 20,000 strong, with more on the way every day. Thanks to Astrid and our operations on Omega we'll have double that or more within the next few months."

"Kira's that scared? That's not good, especially considering her ties to Cerberus. Keep me updated, I'll set course for the staging planet immediately."

"Thanks. aunt Hanna." Damien replied. "See you soon."

OOOOO

A male cyborg sat on a leather bound chair as cyborgs of humans, Asari and Salarians worked around him. His head on his hand as he waited for orders. He knew that with his 'enhancements' he could do almost anything but the matters of the mind where a much problematic thing to deal with.

"Drone controller, we are receiving message form Command. They are telling us to subjugate Tuchanka. Or at least some of the clans that reside there." said the comm drone in an electronic monotone voice.

"Finally, tell the fleet to set course and ready the conversion centrers in them. This day we take the Krogan homeworld," the Drone controller said with a smile.

OOOOO

The Krogan truck entered the garage of Urdnot camp and came to a full stop. Shepard, Grunt, Kaligran, Ralvann, Mordin and the driver hopped out. "Thanks for the ride back," Shepard said.

"Anytime, Human."

The four were greeted by Wrex. "Glad to see you're back unscathed. How did the mission go?"

"Maleon is... fine. We ended up taking out Weyrloc Guld and his elite guards as for the rest, well they work for me now."

A grin came to Wrex's face. "Good. Weyrloc has been one of my biggest challenges towards uniting the Krogan. You saved me a lot of work, Shepard." Wrex looked to one of his warriors. "Prepare some people."

"Yes, Chieftain," the warrior replied.

"What was that about?" Shepard asked.

"We're going to give the survivors of Clan Weyrloc the option of integration into clan Urdnot."

"Ah, smart move," Mordin said. "Surprising from Krogan."

"We're not all the blood-thirsty monsters the other races portray us as," Wrex dismissed the surprised comment. "Shepard understands that. Well, I came down here to tell you that the arena is ready for Grunt's Rite." Wrex looked back and saw the Shaman and most of the Normandy crew approach. "Ah, here they are now."

"Why is the most of my crew here?" Shepard asked.

"I told them about the Rite you would be participating in and they insisted to spectate."

"We're here to show you our support," Ash said.

"If it doesn't matter to you, Commander," Mordin said. "I'm going to return to the ship. Need to reflect on events."

"Go right ahead. Am I allowed to bring anyone else into the Rite?" Shepard asked the Shaman.

"I'm afraid that only you Kaligran and Grunt can participate in the Rite," he answered. "I'm already pushing tradition by allowing you to join Grunt's krant. Though if half the stories that are told of you are true, then you should have no problem."

"Hey, Shaman," Zaeed called out. "Where do we place our bets?"

"At the terminal in the observational area." The Shaman turned to Shepard and Grunt. "Now, if you are ready we should start the Rite while we still have daylight."

"Well I hope you have fun out there," Miranda said as she took a quick drink form a cup she was holding.

She then locked lips with Kira, the drink she had was pushed into Kira's mouth making the commander drink it before braking lips.

"Thanks, We're ready," Shepard said to the Shaman as he placed the Cain on his back. "Let's do this."

"Excellent."

OOOOO

Shepard's crew got to their seats. Miranda sat there with her arms crossed and sighed.

"Something wrong, Miri?" Jacob asked.

"I just tired is all, plus I have a bad feeling," she replied.

"Like what? We are currently waiting on the Illusive Man to give us a tip. Anyways, this Rite is supposed to calm Grunt and Kaligrain and make them more focused. I'd saw that is worth our time."

"Just enjoy yourself, princess," Jack said while sitting in front of her.

"Where have you been? aside from fucking your little slave,"

"Getting food for everyone from the Fish-Dog Food Shack." She passed Jacob and Miranda a shishkabob. On the skewer were a variety of cooked meats and at the end was a Varren eye.

Miranda stared at the foot-and-a-half long stick of meat with disgust. Not because she didn't feel hungry but for some reason she didn't feel he need to eat at the moment.

Jacob cautiously nibbled on the meat. His eyes widen as he took a more confident bite. "It's really not that bad."

"Just get over the look and have a taste," Zaeed said while grabbing a skewer. "We're on Tuchanka, not an Illium resort, so enjoy what you can." Zaeed tore the meat away from the stick.

"Now, now," Kasumi said while appearing next to them and taking a stick of meat. "Let's not tease Miranda."

"Thank you, Kasumi."

"After all, she is a classy lady who should be congratulated for coming down onto this planet," Kasumi said in jest.

Miranda sighed in defeat as sparks of electricity came from her hand.

Samara took a stick of meat from Jack's box. "Thank you for bringing this food, Jack."

Miranda raised a brow at the Justicar taking this food.

Samara smiled. "When you travel around the galaxy facing its many evils, you learn to be less picky about what you eat."

Jack looked to Thane. "You want any?"

Thane slightly smiled and said, "No, thank you. I ate before we landed here."

Jack saw Ash and Garrus sitting contently. "I couldn't find anything that was dextro for you Garrus, so you'll have to make due sorry." she said as she handed a stick to Ash.

"Thank you for the thought," Garrus said.

"Can't wait to see this. From what I've heard from the Krogan around here, Shepard, Kaligran and Grunt will have to survive several waves of Tuchanka's wildlife in order to pass the Rite. This should be fun to watch." Eve said taking a bite off her stick.

"Calm down sister," Liana said.

"Oh, Shepard will put on a show alight," Ash said in an amused tone as she ate the eye.

"We can always count on Shepard to put on a show," Wrex said as he sat down. He saw the skewer that Miranda held. "If you're not going to eat it, mind if I have it?"

"Enjoy yourself," Miranda said while passing the shishkabob.

"Shepard will have to survive three waves," Wrex said. "The first wave will be of Varren. Grunt, Kaligrainand Kira will need to kill about couple dozen of them. Next they will face Klixen and will need to kill about a dozen of them."

"What about the third round?" Garrus asked.

"A surprise." The holographic monitor in front of the observation area lit up. It showed Grunt and Shepard exiting the entrance hole into the arena. "And so it begins."

OOOOO

Ahead Kira could see the keystone that the Shaman mentioned. She walked up to the switch and activated the decrypted space elevator. The elevator rose up. The Shaman began his commentary. "First the Krogan conquered Tuchanka and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold."

The elevator reached its peak and then slammed down into the ground letting out a loud ringing noise. A growl is heard coming from the structure across the area. A couple packs of Varren charged out of the top of the building. They jumped down from the structure. They sniffed the area and then glared at Shepard Kailgran and Grunt. The Varren rushed towards them.

"Here they come," Grunt said.

"Let them come close," Shepard said drawing her rifle.

The pack of Varren moved up the stairs only to get a concussion blast in the face. Grunt let out a throaty laugh. "Stupid animals!" Grunt charged forward and ran right through the shocked Varren. They where crushed thanks to Grunts bulk.

"Grunt, fall in!" Shepard ordered. "Get ready for the next wave!"

The familiar roar of the Varren was heard. Eight Varren emerged from the top of the buildings and jumped down into the arena. Shepard moved down the steps with Kaligrain. She threw a grenade causing to throw the three Varren on the right into the group on the left. The Varren quickly recovered and got back on their feet. Kaligrain weakened them using his assault rifle allowing Grunt to finish them off.

At that moment a Varren jumped on the genetic engineered Krogan causing him to fall and tried to bite his head. Kaligrain grabbed onto the beast with both of his hands and ripped the beast in two. He stood covered in blood as he could feel something causing inside of him. Beginning to boil as another Varren came to him he looked at the beast who didn't move one inch.

With the last of the animals gone Kira and Grunt looked to Kaligrain and the remaining Varren. From behind the screens the other Korgan and the Shaman was very interested. Normally trained or wild Varren would attack on sight but this one wasn't. Kira watched with interest, but as Grunt aimed his shotgun she lowered it down. It growled at him, he growled back the two then began to curcle each other.

Kira then activated her headpiece. "Wrex are the Varren in the test wild or trained?" she asked.

"Wild." Wrex answered.

Kira watched with more interest now. Kaligrain then let out a loud growl making the Varren whimper and cower. It didn't even move down it just cowered. As it did Kira could smell something. Thanks to some 'personal' upgrades to her body she could smell things that other people could not. It was a strange smell, like some kind of pheromone, it was coming from Kaligrain. She smiled.

More Varren came from out of the rubble and before Grunt could fire Kira forced him not to fire. Surprisingly to both the Korgan and Normandy crew the Varren ignored both Kira and Grunt completely and made their way to Kaligrain and bowed before him.

OOOOO

Wrex roared with joyous laughter as he witnessed something in the trials he never expected to see. The other Krogan where simply shocked at this turn of events.

"Ahahahahah that is a Child of Shepard for you. Natural or not they will always find a way to win, it may not be in combat but they will find a way to win." he said while Eve and Liana smiled.

"Looks like our brother has found his power." Eve said.

"It seems that way." said Ralvann as he sat next to his 'sisters'.

OOOOO

Kaligrain had control over the Varren now and set them up at the ramps ready for the next round.

"Let's activate this keystone." Grunt said.

Shepard noticed a fire in Grunt's eyes. This ritual was awakening a dormant part of him. Whether it's good or bad, remains to be seen. She pressed the keystone. The column rose up. "Then the Krogan were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy. An enemy only we can chase to their lair." The column slammed into the ground releasing a different ringing echo.

All three of them saw something fly in from around the ruins. "Harvester!" Shepard called out. They focused their fire on the wings of the incoming insectoid. Its wings blew apart and the creature crash landed into the arena. Its head impacted a wall section killing it.

Two creatures that were clanged to the Harvester's stomach like a parasite awakened and moved themselves off of the Harvester.

"Klixen," Grunt grumbled. "That's fine. They'll still die!"

Grunt charged at one of the Klixen. The creature tried to spit its flames, but Grunt grabbed it lifted its front end redirecting the flames. "You'll all die!" he roared as he lifted the creature up. Grunt threw the creature towards the other Klixen. As it flew, Grunt pulled out his heavy shotgun with incineration rounds and charged it. He released the trigger unleashing a fireball at the two stunned insects. The attack burnt a hole directly through them.

Several more Harvesters flew into the arena. Shepard glanced to the other. "You ready to show them Krogan might?"

"It is what I was born to do," Grunt answered.

"They will taste my power!" Kaligrain said as he pointed at the Klixen ordering his Varren to attack.

OOOOO

The observation area was filled with cheers for the two combatants.

"Give them hell!" one of the Krogan yelled.

Wrex laughed. "This is the best entertainment we've had in decades."

They watched as Shepard and Grunt tore their way through Klixen after Klixen.

"I wish I placed a bet," Garrus joked.

The crowd roared again when Shepard breathed fore cooking two Klixen's to death before they exploded.

"Wonder what the final wave is?" Eve asked excitedly.

OOOOO

Shepard approached the keystone wondering what the final test is for Grunt and Kaligrain to join Clan Urdnot. She looked to the two. Despite their genetic superiority gifted to them, fatigue was starting to set in. "You ready for this, guys?"

"Always ready. Now let's kill what is stupid enough to stand before us."

Shepard pressed the keystone. The column rose up and the Shaman continued the Rite of Passage tale. "Now all Krogan bare the genophage: our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!" The column slammed into the ground and released a deep vibration into the ground. The sound was low-pitched and reverberated through all three.

After the noise stopped, the ground started to shake like a tremor. "You feel that, Shepard?" Grunt asked. "Everything is... shaking."

A loud growl came from the ground. Three neon-blue tentacles sprouted forth from the ground. Bright blue bulbs surrounded the base of the appendages. At the end of each tentacle was what could be described as a forked tongue of the appendage. The tips glowed brightly. Shepard has seen them before.

"Ahh hell not again. Thresher Maw!" he called out. Shepard took aim at one of the three tentacles and fired his rifle. Grunt joined him with his AR. The tentacle was the most sensitive part of a Thresher Maw.

The tentacles waved widely and were sucked back into the ground. The ground started shaking again. Dirt flew up as the behemoth crawled through the ground. The ground rumbled as the Thresher Maw burst out of the ground in front of the arena and let out a fearsome roar. The ground shook again and two more Thresher Maws emerged from the ground, one at each side of the arena.

"Oh Shit," Shepard mumbled.

OOOOO

The Krogan in the observation area were deafening. This was the moment they were waiting for. Here they would see the supposed Thresher Slayer take on three Thresher Maws at once.

"Oh, Fuck!" Ash yelled. "What the hell is this?"

"The final round," Wrex answered.

"Wrex there is no way they can take on three Thresher Maws on foot!"

"You have to end this now before she gets killed," Miranda interjected.

Wrex glared at Miranda. "This is the Rite of Passage. It is forbidden to interfere with it. To do so will exile Shepard, Klaigrain and Grunt from this planet. It is very rare for any more than one Thresher Maw to show up. Just watch. Don't worry yourself over her."

"I guess we have no choice," Ash said in a defeated tone.

OOOOO

"TAKE COVER!" Kira ordered as the three Maw's spat acid at them.

The three hid behind three pillars as the acid hit. As it did the Varren where covered in it and melted from the toxic liquid letting out a death scream. Kira cursed. Why did it have to be Threasher Maws and she not have a nuke gun. Bringing out her grenade launcher she looked to the beasts as the began to fight each other which they could use to their advantage.

"Kaligrian, can you get control on one of those Maw's?" she asked.

"No promises mother." he said as be began to growl.

Non of the maw's reacted as he continued.

"Nothing mother." he said.

"Ok then the old-fashioned boring way." Kira said coming out of cover and fire three grenades in rapid succession.

They hit the middle Maw whose chitin armour shrugged off the rounds. Cursing she took cover as s shot of acid hit right next to her. Thankfully her shield stopped the acid. The maws continued to fight as all three of them tried to come up with a solution to stop them. But nothing came to mind, but Kira suddenly had an idea.

"Ok guys listen up cos this maybe a longshot, we focus on one each that way we can take them out quicker." she said.

The two genetically engineered Korgan nodded. Kaligrain roared causing packs of Varren coming up and began jumping on one of the Maw's. The Maw yelled out in pan and backed away from the other two. This allowed for Kira and Grunt to focus on the other two maw's. Kira threw her grenade launcher to Grunt who simply smiled and fired at the Maw closet to him allowing Kira to focus on the other maw. She then ran up from cover and jumped holding onto one of the maw's may spikes.

The Varren tore through the maw's plating with great difficulty as the plating was hard and fused to the skin. The maw roared as the plating slowly came off with each plate hitting the floor with a thud. Kaligrain focused his concentration on his power ordering the Varren to attack the weak spots of the Maw to take it down quicker.

Grunt however was taking careful shot's at his maw before hiding behind cover as acid balls came in. He didn't know why but he wasn't being reckless, maybe watching Kira do things caused him to a little more carefully. As he came out the maw opened it's mouth. Taking a chance he fired. The grenade exploded in it's mouth causing the creature to bleed. Smiling he took cover as another acid ball came flying at him.

Kira climbed the beast until she got to it's mouth. Holding onto one of the plates surrounding it's mouth she took in a deep breath as she moved to the entrance of it's mouth. She then released her fire breath into the beast's mouth cooking it from the inside. The beast cried out as the flames licked the sides of it's throat. Kira then found some exposed flesh and touched it with her hand before it burst into flame. The maw yelled out in pain.

The varren then managed to tear through the armour plating and began biting and ripping out flesh. Maw blood poured out of the open wounds as the varren tore the maw apart like a piece of meat. One of them then found a major blood artery and bit on it causing blood to flow out of the beast's wound and making it collapse. With it down Kaligrain walked up to the beast and climbed on it, he found the head easy enough as she aimed his shotgun at it and fired, and again and again until the maw's grey matter flew everywhere.

Another Grenade flew at the Maw but this time the round hit the Maw's acid sac. As it exploded the acid flew all along the face and neck of the maw causing the armour and flesh to be eaten away. Holes began to form the in creature's armour ans flesh causing it to lose blood and fall onto it's side. With that Grunt unleashed the rest of the grenades causing the Maw to be vaporised with him smiling.

Kira held on for dear life as her maw thrashed about thanks to the heat she was giving it. Her grip slacked and she fell off. Landing on stone she grunted as she stood up and looked at the maw's open mouth. As the mouth came closer she breathed in until the last moment. Releasing er fire breath the fire jet she released engulfed the creature's head. The heat from her fire breath incinerated the creatures head killing it as she had literary cooked it to death. Looking at the cooked meat for a moment she the looked to Grunt and Kaligrain who walked up to her.

"I believe you both passed the Rite."

"We passed the Rite," Grunt said. A ship flew in overhead. "Looks like we have company. Good! I want more."

The three were greeted by Uvenk and his krant. Uvenk paced on a concrete divider.

"You live," he said. "And you brought down three Thresher Maws. Urdnot Wrex was the last Krogan to take down a Thresher Maw on foot. You're the first since him."

"My krant gave me strength beyond my genes," Grunt replied, "which are damn good."

"This will call discussion. I wonder... you say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just the warlord Okeer?"

"Come on, Uvenk," Shepard asked in jest. "You want to try killing him? Give it your best shot."

"Not yet," Uvenk chided. "This deserves consideration."

"Why?" Grunt questioned. "I'm not getting any more natural."

"You are powerful. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the balance of the clans."

"You spit on my father's name," Grunt growled. "On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?"

"With restrictions," Uvenk further elaborated. "You could not breed. Or serve on an alien ship. But you would be given clan and name."

Shepard looked to Grunt who looked back. "Grunt. Let's give this coward your answer."

Grunt briefly grinned and approached Uvenk. He pulled his head back and heat butted Uvenk knocking him to the ground.

"You dare!" Uvenk roared.

Grunt glared at him. "This Human is more of a warrior than you could possibly hope to become. You are nothing but a weak opportunist."

The Krogan krant unfurled their shotguns. Grunt, Shepard and Kaligrain glanced at each other and ran for cover as one of the Krogan fired a carnage shot. The shot splashed harmlessly on their cover.

"I'll take the flank," Shepard said to Grunt. "You take the front. And we could use some back up."

Grunt nodded and got out of cover and laid down fire against their opposition. Kaligrain roared a few times making Varren lump on Uvenk's group. Shepard ran around the right while taking out her assault rifle. One of the Krogan soldiers walked down the ramp in front of her. Shepard dashed to the left of him, dodging his shotgun blast. She was too damn fast. Shepard was right in front of him before he filled the Krogan with bullets until he fell.

Another Krogan charged at Shepard. The Commander breathed in before letting out a jet of flame engulfing the Korgan in flames cremating him.

Grunt punched a Krogan in the stomach and kneed him in the face. The warrior fell to the ground. Grunt lifted his foot and slammed on his head crushing it. Another Krogan charged at him. But before he could react one of the Varren jumped on the Krogan and began ripping his face off.

Grunt turned around to receive a punch to the face by Uvenk. "Tank born scum!" They locked fists. Shepard stood by and watched. Uvenk smiled. "Look at that alien. She doesn't even help you in your fight."

"She doesn't help me because this is my fight!" Grunt countered. "That Human is more powerful than you can even begin to imagine." He pounded Uvenk's head which his own to briefly stun him. In that moment, Grunt pulled out his shotgun and pressed it against Uvenk's stomach. He pulled the trigger, blowing out Uvenk's insides.

"Uvenk is meat. Let's signal the keystone to get out of here and leave his body to rot."

OOOOO

"You have passed the Rite of Passage," the Shaman declared, "earning the honour of clan and name."

Grunt and Kaligrain keeled before the Shaman to end the Rite.

"Many survive, but it has been years since a Thresher Maw fell. Truly the Fates are working in your favour. Your names shall forever live in glory. Grunt, Kaligrain, you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a Battlemaster."

"Shepard is my Battlemaster," Grunt said. "She has no match."

"Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt."

"We should head out," Shepard said.

"May your foes be strong to keep you sharp."

As he said that Joker chose at that moment to chime in. Err commander several, large ships have just appeared in orbit." he said in a panicked tone.

"They do not match any known silhouettes. And they not collectors." EDI said.

Fearing she knew who it might be Kira ran out of the compound with Wrex, Garrus and Ashley following her. They ran fast enough making sure that no one could catch up to them. Making it to a manhole the two leaders popped it open and stood on the roof. A ship came down form orbit and into low atmosphere, it was long and twice the size of an Asari dreadnought.

"Mother!" Eve shouted "What is it?"

"They're here." Kira muttered. "Cyber arm is here."


	31. Chapter 31

Dust and rubble erupted from blast craters as the Krogan frantically raced to set up defences. If the Krogan knew anything it was how to wage war, so they rushed armoured artillery and heavy weapons to defensive positions in tactical and strategic choke-points.

As they readied themselves for the coming onslaught Kira powered up her omni-tool to call for help but as she'd suspected, all comm's were being jammed. Still, from the fact it was staticky and not a completely blank signal, she got on the right channel and all but bellowed "Damien! It's Kira! Deploy all available forces to Tuchunka NOW! Cyberarm is attacking!" Her gamble taken, she turned her omni off and looked up, dreading what was to come.

OOOOO

Unlike the bridges of conventional command ships, the cyborg craft was eerily still. Neural networking and manipulation allowed then to do everything via link while maintaining the cool detachment required to plan and adapt their attack as needed. The commander of drone operations smiled as 3 dozen craft hot-dropped to the planet's surface to capture and convert the Krogan into elite shock troopers. 18 hunter frigates, 16 exterminator destroyers, 14 terminator cruisers, all guarding the massive mobile conversion facility

The Cyber commander was human but unlike his fellow cyborgs kept his mind. His hair was a silvery white and his skin was sun-kissed showing his heritage. A he sat back the light showed his white and red machine arms that stopped at his shoulders. While his chest was ribbed down to his pelvis were a hexagonal mesh under the armour was connected to a metal belt. From there noting was organic as his legs while human were robotic with the same white red colour. As he looked on the wasted planet he picked up a brown alcoholic drink and drank it.

He didn't need it, as in cybernetic implants kept his body alive without the need of regular sustenance. The stuff he drank was old which made it that much sweeter. He gave a soft moan as the liquid flowed down into his bio/mechanical system. As several more drop ships one of the human drones called out.

"Sir I am detecting abnormalities." she said.

"Define abnormality." the Commander said.

"Biological abnormality, I have detected several subjects on the planets have biological augmentations." the drone said.

"Biolo..." the Commander tired to say before looking out at the planet and stood. "She's there, Kira is there. That damned traitor. Order all units to take her and anyone who is with her alive."

"Affirmative sir." the drone said.

The Commander sat back in his chair as a smile appeared on his mouth. "Finally Kira we can have our marriage, but this time you'll be a true woman and not a warrior."

OOOOO

Damien had Rana pinned against the lab room wall with both of their tops off. Their lips where locked with each other as they moaned like dogs in heat. Her hands where on his ass while his where on her breasts. As the two made out drool moved down their cheeks and onto their hot sweaty body's. But as Rana's hand began to slide down Damien's trousers his omni-tool began bleeping. The two broke of making Rana groan.

"Ignore it! Come I need you inside me." she moaned.

He grimaced as duty and pleasure warred for a moment, then wordlessly opened the message. The moment he saw it he blanched and whispered "Oh god." in horror.

"What is it?" Rana asked.

"Cyberarm's attacking Kira on Tuchunka! She's requesting immediate reinforcements! "

Rana just stared at him as her mind quickly registered what was happening. "But... but we're not ready we don't even have the prototypes for Dreadnoughts or carriers."

"But we have enough of the others to put up a good fight." a voice said.

The two turned to see one of the Turian Battle group commanders standing in the doorway.

"But we only have 20,000 troops and pilots and fewer combat vehicles..."

"Sounds just right to me to save our mother."

Rana and Damien looked at each other before nodding. He then moved over to a console on the wall and opened it up.

"All units attention, prepare for battle stations." he said before hitting the alarm button on the console.

The alarms sounded through the facility as military and crew looked up. A few moments passed before each one of them began running to the hanger's.

"COME ON PEOPLE MOVE!" yelled a Salarian commander as he moved with his battle group.

Troopers ran though the nearby armoury's gabbing their weapons as they moved into the hanger's. The hanger itself was huge as it fitted 8 frigates, 8 destroyers and 6 cruisers and able to fit even more. Troopers, engineers and ship crew bordered fast onto the ships thanks to their two hearts making them move fast. With vehicles already on board they where just about ready. On one of the ships the crew moved into their chairs.

"Combat system's online." one said.

"Eezo crystal generation is green." another said.

As the rest of the crew moved into the Normandy inspired CIC an Asari Capitan entered it and looked around.

"Activate the Daimyo Warlord system." she said.

One of the crew clicked a button and holo emitters created a human like figure in samurai armour.

"I am Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and I am ready to serve." he said.

The Asari Captain nodded as Damien came on over the comm. "Ok people listen up, Your mother Kira has requested help on Tuchanka were Cyberarm is attacking. This will be your first taste of combat so do your best. MOVE OUT!"

With that large doors above them began to open. The ships then began to take off with the lighter frigates taking off first. Next the destroyers and Cruisers with each flying into orbit of the planet being lightly clustered together. The Capitol ship that was decided was named the 'Black Dawn' which was the prototype cruiser for the project as it had they only Dimyo warlord AI on board. The captain was an Asari looking over her crew and out of the window.

"Sir all ships are online." her pilot called.

The Captain nodded and looked out the window with the AI standing next to her. It was time, now or never.

"All ships engage warp drive's." she yelled.

In the engine room of her ship a giant blue orb glowed with two rings moving around it. Glowing blue tubes filled with a crystalline form. Engineers looked at the orb with holo pads in hand. The orb began to glow brightly, very brightly making a tinted window closed around the orb allowing the engineers to watch the orb grow.

"Warp drive online." one of the engineers said.

Back on the bridge the comm system was loud with the other captains confirming their Warp drives being ready. Before she could talk Damien chimed in.

"Ok people listen up. Kira has requested our help on Tuchanka the Korgan homeworld. Now I'm concerned about this as I don't think your ready, but one of your battlegroup commanders assures me that you are ready. There fore as a test, Project Advent is a go for test run good luck."

The Captain smiled as did her crew, she stood straight. "Calculate warp jump." she ordered.

After a moment the navigational officer turned to her. "We'll be able to jump once to get close to the nearest relay before we can get to the location, it will take use at lest an hour."

"Then let's go."

With that the ships glowed a blue-purple before shooting off faster then light.

OOOOO

Kira, Grunt and Garrus where pinned behind a building made trench. It made for good cover but allowed for little combat on their part. This annoyed grunt while Garrus was taking pot shots at the cyber troops. Kira was just getting as annoyed as Grunt was. Where in the hell was back up? Human drone with Korgan dreads came in shooting the place up. Combined that with shield drones then it was very hard to take them down. The heavy guns operated by the United Krogan also did little thanks to the shield drones.

While Cyberarm was moving slowly few of their soldiers where taken out allowing them to advance further into United Korgan territory. And while the Korgan put up a good defence they had to pull back when Cyberarm reached a certain point.

"Kira come in." Wrex said over the comm with a hint of static.

The commander took cover as she answered the comm.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"We just lost the Doimian district. It seems they are focused on getting to the women and children, do you know why?"

"Yeah they're looking for bodies to increase Krogan dread numbers."

"Ok I'll send my best warriors at they camps hopefully they'll be able to hold of these invaders, just like old times."

Kira smiled at that before looking over the trench. Cyberarm forces where closing in, sighing she looked to one of the Krogan commanders.

"Pull back we won't be able to hold this point!" she yelled over the gunfire.

The commander looked at the advancing forces and nodded. "PULL BACK TO YNARIKAI DISTRICT!" he yelled.

Korgan soldiers on platforms above them jumped off the ledges they where on leaving their heavy machine guns behind. They then moved fast through the ruined building to the next district with Kira following. As she moved with the other Korgan she looked behind her. Another district down, only three more to go before they would reach the camp. The battle wasn't looking good, they where losing and badly.

As she ran she hoped that the commander of this army wasn't who she thought it would be. Making it to Ynarikai district Korgan where already getting themselves ready. Snipers where on the higher ground to get a good look on the oncoming forces. Kira and her team took cover behind a large slab of concrete and took aim.

OOOOO

On the Neo Rachni homeworld, the Queen had been expanding the Rachni on the planet. Since no one had occupied it and because there was only animal life they moved to the surface to expand. They had found a few veins of materials for their vehicular beasts the workers began to work mining the stuff out. This along with the weapons that Damien had sent made them more confident to face the galaxy.

Yawning the Queen relaxed on her throne. Things where getting no where this was the life of a Queen and she didn't like it. Kira did say that her personality may change due to the change she went through. As she turned Distonia came running in and fast. Coming in she tripped on the hive resin that was layed down making the Queen stand and run over to help her up.

"What's wrong beloved?" she asked.

"Damien sent us something, Cyberarm's attacking Kira on Tuchunka." Distonia said.

The Queen just stared at her eyes wide as if they would pop out.

"We have to save her," she said before walking out with Distonia following.

"Wait why? The Krogan will likely attack us for being Rachni!"

"That maybe but if we fight then we will show the Council and the other races that we are not here to fight anyone else."

The two then entered a large room filled with orange pods on the walls. Each pod held a new Rachni creature. Pure Rachni, not made from human or any alien flesh but Rachni DNA. Each one was born from the breeders and put into the pods to make them grow faster in case of attack. The Queen walk forward a bit to a console in front of her. She press a large fleshy button with a blue hue.

"We will fight and save our saviour."

OOOOO 4 hours latter.

The Cyberarm ships stayed put in above the orbit of Tuchanka. They just sat there ready to take on anything on comers. On the ground their forces where pushing the United Korgan back and fast. Soon they would have their subjects for their army. On the edge of the system a ripple and a moment later a CX 65 frigate came into the system to look around. A few moments latter 11 more frigates, 6 destroyers and 6 cruisers jumped into system.

"Report!" the Asari Capitan yelled.

"18 hunter frigates, 16 exterminator destroyers, 14 terminator cruisers and one mobile conversion facility." The Hideyoshi AI said.

"That means at least 20 squadrons of fighters." said her pilot.

She nodded at that. "Can we communicate with mother?"

"Negative, they have a communication block except for their own frequency." Hideyoshi said. "I maybe able to find the Normandy as they have different communications systems installed."

"Ok then st us up in a wedge, frigates and fighters up front, Cruisers and destroyers behind. Get us close to the planet. PREPARE DROP PODS!"

Down in the pod bay the alarm went off, looking up each of the soldiers just stood. It was time and they knew it but a part of them was afraid about what would happen. Battle group commander James Vega looked at them and felt sympathy for them all but they needed to move now otherwise Kira and the Krogan would be lost.

"COME ON APES! YOU WANT'A LIVE FOREVER?" he yelled to get them motivated.

It had the desired effect, a cry of 'hoorah' sounded in the bay as every soldier moved to their designated pod. Vega moved slowly t his pod. Since he was a mech pilot now he needed a large vehicular pod for his ATCU. This was going to be one bloody fight, even if it isn't against the Collectors who took his friends away, he will do his best to make them proud of him for their sacrifice.

He climbed into his ATCU. As he did the mech activated and the cockpit door closed. When it did the pod itself then closed. The battle will soon be at hand.

Back up at the cockpit the Captain looked out nervously at the Cyberarm fleet. It seemed they hadn't noticed them yet which was nerve wrecking, maybe they didn't consider them as a threat? Maybe they didn't detect them? Or maybe there was something else going on. Ether way it allowed them to get close to the planet.

OOOOO

"Sir unidentified fleet detected." a human drone said in it's monotone voice.

"Huh? A trading fleet?" the Controller asked.

"Negative, they are currently in a wedge formation and closing in on the planet fast."

"WHAT? YOU DUMB MACHINE! ALL SHIPS TARGET THAT FLEET DEPLOY FRIGTERS!"

OOOOO

Joker just sat sunned as a smallish fleet made up of some of the largest ships he had ever seen came into sight. The controls he read said that they where frigates, cruisers and destroyers when they looked something different. Eezo tech didn't allow for this otherwise the ship would collapse in on itself. He just watched at the fighters began to engage the invaders fighters. The Frigates also joined in, he didn't know what to do.

"N...ma...co...in..." the radio said but filled with static.

"EDI pick up that signal, get Sam to help." Joker said.

"I was already on it Joker," EDI said.

Samantha was already helping out to try and clear up the signal.

"Come in, Normandy come in, This is the Black Dawn of Project Advent, Normandy come in. do you read?"

"Loud and clear Black Dawn," Joker said.

"We're going to drop soldiers onto the planet can you offer support?"

"On it."

OOOOO

The Captain almost breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the Cyberarm fighters close in. their own fighters had already began to engage with the frigates giving support. Cyberam fighters where being held back as the cruisers and destroyers moved into orbit of Tuchanka. Now with the legendary Normandy helping out this drop would be a piece of cake.

As this happened the fighters where being lead by a human pilot known as Daredevil. He was the best fighter pilot of the fleet and the commanders knew it. As such they gave him commander over the Oddball combat group. Now he was leading that group straight into the Cyberarm fighters. They may have been bigger and more weapons but they where faster and began to intercept them. They soon came in range ans red laser fire form their weapons. Some hit some didn't but the ones that hit did little thanks to the armour of the enemy fighters.

Some of them passed them but as they did they faced the Frigates who unleashed laser flack at them. As they did the Destroyers and Cruisers picked up speed and entered low orbit.

"Engage pod drop." the Captain ordered.

The pilot nodded and slammed his hand on a big red button. The under belly of the ship opened up with six large pod holes on both sides while the middle had at least twenty holes for smaller pods. The pods jerked a bit before they where ejected from the ship. 160 smaller pods and 48 large vehicular pods fell into orbit of the planet. With that done the ships then turned to face the Cyberarm Cruisers, destroyers and frigates bearing down on them. Their main guns charged before firing high powered lasers at the enemy ships. The battle had begun.

OOOOO

Kira, Garrus and Grunt fell back to the outer camp defences of the United Krogan stronghold. Kira was falling behind to help the other Korgan take the enemy units down. But as she turned to fall back a blue energy ball it her legs. She yelped ans she fell on her face. She couldn't move her legs forcing her to crawl across the floor as a squad of human drones with a shield drone covering them as they advanced and kept her fiends away.

"Target located, moving to pick up." on said as they moved in closer.

A loud thud sounded making everyone look up to see a ball of fire coming down fast. But before anyone could react the pod slammed on top of the Cyberarm troopers crushing them to death. Garrus and Grunt then came up and pulled her away as more Cyberarm troopers came. But they stood a good distance away focused on the pod. A hiss then sounded filling peoples ears as the door popped open in a blossoming flower like way to show a 10 foot mech holding a large multi barrelled gun.

The human inside looked up as hissing sound allowing the machine to move. It stood with weapon in hand looking at the drones.

"Warning Biological augmentation detected." one of the drones said making the guy smile.

"Warming bitches detected." he said before the barrels began spinning and he fired.

A rain of blue lasers flew threw the air and hit the shield drone's shield. It buckled and closed down allowing the laser bolts to hit the drones. The armour did protect them somewhat but because it was followed by another one, the lasers ripped them to shreds. Just then more thuds sounded making the Krogan forces as well as Kira's squad look up to see multiple fireballs in the sky.

"Finally help at last." Kira said relaxing on the floor.

The SSCU then came up to her and got down to one knee. "You ok mother?" he asked.

"No I cannot move my legs." she said as Grunt and Garrus came up.

The SSCU pilot opened up his HUD and scanned her as Garrus and Grunt helped her up.

"Your leg muscles are asleep. You'll feel numb so be careful." he said as a pod slammed down nearby and a group of troopers came out.

Codex:

Eezo Cystals: Eezo crystals a remarkable object which is starting to become more common. Formed under the surface thanks to the pressure and heat of the planet which can be normally found in high pressure or gravity planets the Eezo fuses together to become a solid.

This combination then forms a crystalline structure which is fragile but thanks to the combination structure gives the crystal more power. One shard of the crystal, even small one, gives the same amount of power as the destiny ascension generators.


	32. Chapter 32

"FIRE!" yelled the artillery commander.

The gun fired a massive ball of red mass energy into the air and over the old Krogan ruins. The ball of energy flew a few meters across the battlefield before coming down on a Cyberam Hulker tank. The vehicle exploded killing the troopers inside and outside. As more Human drones began to move forward several Asari Hawks flew overhead targeting weapon emplacements. They fired their rockets at them.

Two of the guns exploded sending the Advent troopers back killing them. But while the others missed the turret they hit the soldiers operating them. Killing them, but local Advent and Krogan troops took control of the turrets once again forcing Cyberarm back. Echo's of gunfire and explosion filled the hot air as Advent, United Krogan and Cyberarm forces fought. This was a war of attrition and all three of them knew it. It was only a matter of who would hold out the longest.

Two teams of Human drones backed up with a Krogan dread them marched up a long road to the United Krogan hanger. The Krogan and Advent soldiers noticed them and began to fire with their projectile weapons. The white and red Hahne-Kedar armoured Advent troopers then moved up to a broken down Krogan truck with a SSCU close behind. The Dread detected the SSCU and bean to fire its heavy lasers. The laser bolts it the lorry and began to melt through the hull. The SSCU pilot knew that it was going to give.

The Asari pilot then stepped out of cover with an Arc cannon in hand and fired. The electric bolt hit the dead but it didn't short circuit like the Human drones. Instead, it kept firing weakening the SSCU's shields. Fearing the worst the pilot then charged at the Dread with a yell. Dropping the heavy laser weapon the SSCU hands then glowed with an orange hue as four omni blades appeared coming from the wrists.

The Krogan dread kept firing at the SSCU until it's shields where gone and only the amour remind. As she charged time seemed to slow, the air felt calm the suit moved faster and faster until she was right next to the Dread. The omni-blade fist then came up and slammed into the body of the Dread. The hulk of organs, wires and tubes spluttered out a blueish blood before falling down dead. The SSCU then fell down as well with the Asari pilot fainting in and out of conciseness as two Advent soldiers moved up.

The soldiers with their enhanced strength pulled her along the road until they made it back to the United Krogan base. On the roof of the base Drell, Human, Turrian and Salarian snipers used their heavy anti-material sniper rifles on the incoming Cyberarm forces.

OOOOO

"Cyberarm forces keep advancing." Wrex said as he and a few of the Krogan leaders and three of the Battle group commanders looked at the holo table of the battle.

"They keep dropping troops down 20 kilometres from here." said the Asari battle group commander nick named Red sun thanks to her mutated red skin. "And the space battle isn't going too well ether. We have already lost 4 frigates ad 2 destroyers."

"Yeah and we don't have any ships available for space battles, but why did the enemy want Kira alive?"

OOOOO 7 months after Elysum

A crowd outside the Alliance building in the capitol of Jun-si protested the recent Batarans raid and wanting war. The people crying out for war where Amazons'. Each one born on this world inside the traverse. The Alliance did nothing and the people hated it. Many of the clamoured for Amazonia to leave the Alliance and work on it themselves but the Alliance wouldn't allow that. If they did then they would not only some of their elite soldiers but one of their most resource rich planets and a strategic planet. As such the alliance had sent an ambassador to calm them down.

But as the President and ambassador talked four people inside a small room waited for the President to finish. Inside was Capitan Hannah Shepard and her daughter Sargent Kira Shepard. While Hannah would be there to watch over the meeting she was instead her to represent her daughter. Opposite then where two guys, the eldest one was Capitan Dolvan. He was more of a frontline soldier and didn't take no for an answer. Next to him was his protégée Kiran who, like Kira, was a scientist but in the area of mechanics.

Both of them where here to show the President something and because they had run in with an alien race older than 150'000 years. The President also met this alien race once and she became President a year latter after she used the tactics they suggested to her. With these two people meting the aliens then she knew something was up.

But as the two waited Kiran looked at Kira with a smile while Kira looked away disgusted. They both knew each other as their parents had arranged a marriage between the two but they had to wait until both of them where 30. This was so that they could get to know each other. Arranged marriages between families of the Leader clan where not uncommon but where very strict. Because of this the marriages where uncommon.

However, Kira called off the marriage when she was 18 when she found that she was a lesbian. One of the rules to the arranged marriage was that if one of the members found that he or she was attracted to the same sex then the marriage can be redacted. Obviously Kiran wasn't happy about this and tired to persuaded her that she was a woman and not a man. However, Kira never rally saw herself as a man despite her attitude and personality.

She looked away as President Hileena Smith entered, walked around the table and sat at the far end. She looked up at the four sitting there and sighed.

"The Ambassador agreed on a project to take out Batartian slavers and have it traced back to us. We all know that if we try to do something then it will mean war. As such the alliance doesn't want war, so they agreed that if it can be traced back to us then we can attack them. Now then there's another reason why I wanted you all here. You met them, which means something, and they also gave you knowledge about something. I don't know nor care what that knowledge is I just want to here what yo have, so shoot." she said.

Kiran stood first and walked round to the front of the table with a holo pad in hand. The screen behind him turned on with a human body showing.

"Ok first of thank you miss President for having this meeting. My project is named Cyberarm, as we know the human body is fundamentally flawed. However my project will change that." the screen then changed to the arms missing. "The idea is to replace human arms and organ with mechanical ones."

The screen then changed to a robotic arm from the joint down. The armour pats of the arm the came off to show the pipes and wires underneath.

"The wiring and pipes of the mechanical arms allow for regular blood flow as if the arm was real. This allows for blood pressure to stay the same and keep the soldiers skill intact. The system is a modular system allowing for upgrades to be added with ease. This also allows for easy repairs to the system and structure of the arm."

The screen hen sowed a stomach like machine with wires and tubes all around.

"As for the organ themselves, the main organs like kidneys and the stomach will be removed for mechanical counterparts. Much like the limbs, each of the organs are modular in design allowing for upgrades to be implanted and allows for blood and other fluids to flow through."

The image then changed to a human head.

"Now for the important part. Many people prefer to have their limbs it is unlikely that they will willing have them removed. Because of this I suggest forcing them to be removed. Now this would lead to rebellion and mutiny ad we cannot have that. That is why I suggest a chip in the brain." as he said this an image of a rectangular object with small leg like parts on the side. "This is the emotion chip, this chip is to be implanted in the back of the brain where it will suppress all thoughts and desires of the person."

An animation the showed the chip being placed at the back of the head.

"The device also stops all emotions and feelings, like pain, this makes the soldier into a fearless warrior. They will know no fear, no pain and no mercy."

The President looked a little worried at the plan. While he did point out the benefits of it the morality of it was appalling. Forcing people to become less the human. She couldn't agree to it, ever.

"Ok, please take your seat." she said with Kiran smiling and took his seat. "Kira lease give us your project."

Kira nodded and stood and moved round to the front. The screen the changed to multiple outlines of the known races.

"My project is called Project Advent. And unlike Kiran's project my one is based on biology." the screen then came up with an outline of a human body.

"The basic premise of the project, while simple, but gets complicated latter. Now the first major part of the project is the is to create several 'prototype' beings with what I'm planning. This is because I have plans for extra organs installed into multiple races."

An image of a heart appeared on the screen with another heart attached to it.

"For example, this is one part of the organs to be implanted. I'll call it a second heart, this allows for a binary vascular system. The heart will be implanted on the first heart which will allow for the heart beat to be perfectly tuned. This allows for the production of oxygenated blood. Now for an explanation of this I would like to turn the Gurkha's. These Nepalese soldiers live in a high altitude area as such they have larger lungs. When on normal terrain they are faster and stronger due to this, while the second heart is a heart it allows for this to happen. The benefits of this are obvious."

The screen then showed the second heart in each of the race outlines.

"This however is just one of the few implants I have for the project. But in order to see if they work I need information. As such I think it would be best to use the technology the aliens have given us to create an artificial human in order to see if the organ work. If they do I would suggest implantation immediately. But that is plan A, plan B is different. Failing to find willing candidates I can use the DNA I pick up from dead or live bodies to create the troops. However this requires a lot of creation pods."

"Do you have another way?" the president asked.

"Well, I was thinking about breeding. Ok so I'm not too sure on how to pull this off but still. If we want to create the Plan B for Advent then we need breeders, women. Now what I'm about to suggest is morally questionable but I think it might be the only way. Using creation pods is risky as there is a risk of DNA degradation and thus unpredictable mutations. Because of this I would suggest using the criminals that we have to give birth to the soldiers. Now the criminals who I'm talking about are murderers, mass killers and so on. Basicly the worst of the worst, while them I can convert them intro breeders. How they will get pregnant I'm still working on."

The President nodded at that and looked at the two who had just given their presentations.

"Ok send the rest of the data to me and I'll look it over. I'll contact you within the week."

OOOOO a week later

Once again the four sat opposite each other in the same room they presented their project in. Once again Kiran looked at Kira with a smile and she looked away with disgust. Here they were here to see whose project would get the funding. Despite the fact that most of the Leader clan where owners of major companies, the funding was there to make sure that connections would be pointed to Amazonia. At that moment the President walked in and sat down at the head with a holopad in hand.

"I have looked through both projects you guys have presented to me, and I have come to a decision on who to fund." she said making the other four in the room nervous. "The project funding will go to Project Advent."

"What?" Kiran yelled while Kira nearly fainted.

"The reason is simple, Kira's project offers more than your project. Your project involves for forcible removal of organs and limbs which this government cannot allow. While both projects have something I don't necessarily agree with Kira's project, it is the best one. It offers more and fits with what we currently do with criminals, and it gets rid of the unwanted in our society."

OOOOO present.

Everyone stood at the table looked at her in more or less shock.

"After that he left without leave and no one saw him since. But he's commanding this force, if he wasn't then there would be no orders to capture me alive. He wants me as his wife."

OOOOO

"Sir warp signature detected." A human drone said.

"What?" Kiran said as he stood looking out of the front window.

A large purple fog appeared which grew large within a matter of seconds then a light appeared in the middle. After a few moment ship the size of an Advent frigate came out but this ship was a dark fleshly like orange with tentacles out the back. But before anyone could smile at this seven more frigate size ships came in as well as twelve destroyers and cruisers.

"Warning biological alteration detected. Designation coming from the ship as Neo Rachni."

OOOOO

The Capitan of the Dark Dawn watched as the bio ships came into sight and began to fire on the Cyberarm ships. She sighed but smiled as she did so. Now they could turn the battle around.

"REFOCUS FIRE ON THE CYBERARM SHIPS! TAKE THEM DOWN!" she yelled.

OOOOO

Kira looked up into the sky as ships shaped like the Kodiak dropped off bug like soldiers onto the battle field. But she knew who it was, the Neo Rachni where here. One of the ships then flew over them drooping off five Rachnifed humans and a Hive commander. As soon as he landed he saluted them.

"Hive Commander Primus at your service." he said.

The hive commander looked like a Turrian but his armour was an orangeish colour and his legs where a bit bulky then normal Turrians. He walked up to the table and looked up at the others.

"So shall we get planning?" he asked.

Wrex, Kira and Red sun smile as they walked up to the table.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Wrex asked.

"Kiran is arrogant and big headed, we can use that to our advantage. But know his tactics, during war games on Amazonia he uses a command post as a local command and control area. At least for the ground battle. Once that's down he'll abandon the space battle and fall back to his base." Kira said

"So the command post is out objective?" Red sun asked.

"Sounds like it." Primus said.

"If we focus our track on the front of the base we can drop in troopers behind I order to strike." Wrex said with the others nodding.

"I'll take some of my elite Advent forces." Kira said.

"I'll focus on the on the main attack with Wrex." Sun said

"I'll help with Advent and send a few Knight's with you saviour." Primus said.

OOOOO

Cyberarm soldiers where being pushed back thanks to the combined efforts of three armies. Advent, Neo Rachni and the United Korgan now with a renewed vigour and fought much harder. Despite the diversity the Cyberarm forces held the independence that the other forces had.

"Move up!" yelled one of the Sargent.

An ATCU moved up first the earth shaking beneath it's each step. It thundered down the broken down buildings firing it's weapon as it ran. Each shot hit one of the Cyberarm armoured units, weakening their hull's. But as it took another step a Venitor mech moved from a large destroyed building. The ATCU sopped as the pilot looked on, grunting he dived foe cover as the heavy chain gun from the Venitor fired blue lasers at him. As the mech landed the ground shook with a nasty shake causing some of the buildings to collapse.

This exposed some of his cover. But the Cyberarm mech didn't see allowing him to charge up his arc cannon. Once charged he jumped and fired. The electric arc shot hit it's mark and shorted out the Venitor electrical systems. It stalled and the chest opened up, what he saw shocked him. The Ventor pilot was a human child hanging out of the chest. The child however was devoid of limbs and a lower torso. All it was was wires and tubes with blood around the edges. The pilot of the ATCU was almost sick. This was what they where doing to the children. Making them into mechanical beasts, the pilot took a deep breath and took aim before firing.

The round hit the Eezo crystal generator causing it to explode. Pieces of the Cyberarm mech flew everywhere crushing buildings and fellow soldiers. The pilot bowed his head in respect before getting up and ran towards the Cyberarm base. Ships above him flew in and landed at the command posts to drop off more troops.

OOOOO

Kira watched as the battle raged below her. All three of the joint forces where pushing them back and gaining ground thanks to the Rachni forces. Behind her where six of her Storm-troopers equipped with the ARC suit. Two of them where twins both with pyrokenisis and armed with flamers on their forearms. Six Rachni Knights where also on broad two of them armed with rocket launchers in hand. As the craft flew into the enemy no fly zone flak lasers flew up and exploded by the craft.

"Taking flak prepare to jump!" the pilot said.

With that the Knights, Strom-troopers and Kira stood at the opening on the craft. Down below Kira's crew where leading the joint forces towards the Cyberarm line. She knew that each of them would fight even though this wasn't their mission. Kira breathed in but, as she did her breasts felt like they where bringing to grow and burned. She cried out in pain and fell out of the craft. Worried about her the twins followed as did the rest of the Strom-troopers and Knights came after her.

They all fell but as their jets activated Kira's didn't. Panicking the twins deactivated their jets and dived for their mother. They grabbed her but fell faster because of it. Moving their legs down and engaged the jet's. Their speed dropped the the brake was hard on their bodies. One of the brother's rubbed the back on his neck for a moment and they landed. They lay Kira down as she breathed heavily and tied to pull her breastplate off. The twins helped her by clicking the straps to get the jet off first then the breastplate. Once it was off she breathed a sigh of relief.

The other Strom-troopers landed and moved up to their mother.

"I'm ok." she said getting up.

A she did the Strom-troopers clicked the straps off their jet packs making them fall off so that they could move faster.

"Let's move." she then said.

The Twelve man squad nodded and flowed her down the trench they had just landed in. It was quite, the joint strike on the command post was working keeping Cyberarm's attention on them and not on Kira or her squad. As they moved through the trench they could hear the Hulker tanks fire their cannons. But a few more steps a Krogan Dread jumped in front of them. It roar but as it did the twins moved up in front and aimed their flamers at it. Before they could do anything two Knights jumped up blades in hand and drove their blades through the metal of the beast and severed it's heart killing it.

The twins just looked at the Knight disappointed but the squad moved up. They then entered a bombed out bunker from the old days of the Krogan empire. As thy moved in one of the Knight fell alerting the squad making form a circle. Two Strom-troopers then fell making them panic. Thankfully the twins where on opposite sides of the circle, they where getting very annoyed. They brought their arms up and activated their flamers and moved their arms in a 180 degree arc trying to flush out whoever was attacking them. It worked, above them a Salarian striker jumped out of the way of the flames and into Kira's sight.

The twins moved up before Kira could do anything and burned the Salarain cyborg alive. The Striker screamed in pain but no one helped, it was too late to help. Standing for a moment the rest of them then just moved up in the bunker following the stairs to the surface. But as Kira left the the opening laser fire forced her back in and making her curse. But unlike her the Knight had little self preservation instincts and because the Queen was communicating with them.

The Knight's moved out into the field of fire. Their Chitin armour resisted he lasers but because they where firing rapidly two of the knights fell. The rest of the knights however charged at the weapon emplacement allowing Kira and her Strom-troopers to move. As they moved the sounds of cybernetic talking could be heard nearby causing them to move up more quietly. But as they did the sounds of human drones talking by got their attention.

Gritting their teeth, three of the remaining troopers jumped up out of the trench they where in. They fired and ran across the field firing as they went along getting as much attention as they could. Kira just looked at the twins who nodded in silence and they continued on.

Artillery laser fire covered the joint strike as the forces clashed with fire. The Hulker tanks moved forward and fired the cannons but the combined shields of the SSCU's prevented the laser cannon blasts from penetration. The Spider tanks mixed with the SSCU weapons fire created a wall of fire forcing the Cyberarm forces to stay behind their armour. This allowed for the infantry forces to move up close and wait for the signal.

Kira and the twins then saw the command post up ahead. Knowing this was the end they moved up and the twins stood before activating their flame throwers setting fire to the Turrian controllers. The controller's screamed as the fire burned through them as Kira set a charge. She and the twins then ran to the trench as the charge blew destroying the command post. As soon as it was gone the Cyberarm forces stopped shooting and just looked around in a daze.

OOOOO

"Conroler communication with the ground has been lost." a Salarian drone said.

"WHAT!?" Kiran looked at Tuchanka as the space battle turned against him.

His jaw tightened and he swallowed his pride as he had to do something he never though of doing.

"Order all ships to fall back to the Hub now."

OOOOO

"Capitan, Cyberarm ships are warping." the pilot yelled.

The Capitan smiled as the Cyberarm ships broke off from their current engagement and disappeared in a purple cloud.

"Order all forces to bring up as many Cyberarm troopers as they can."

OOOOO

Aftet the battle Advent gathered up as may of the Cyberarm soldiers as they could. For some reason the nanites didn't cremate the bodies. Kira assumed that because the conversion ship left Kiran forgot to activated the termination program. Wrex also forced the other warlord never to talk about what they saw or even heard. And with t


	33. Army list

Jet troopers:

Jet troopers are selected troopers who able to use the ARC 'aero rocket combat' suit with brilliance. All troopers who use the ARC suit are trained with it to use the jet packs on the suit to jump to higher points to gain an advantage on the enemy. They can also do high altitude jumps into the battlefield giving surprise to the enemy. Their suits however are heavy due to the power packs and jet modules.

Stromtroopers:

Unlike the German Stromtroopers from Earth's world war 2 era Kira's Stromtroopers are comprised of the best of her normal forces. Also like her normal forces Stormtoopers are also trained in Drop pod assaults but specialise in drop pod tactics. Also known as Strom drop troopers, they drop behind enemy lines and attack them from their most weakest point. They are elite units but due to their low numbers can be overwhelmed.

SSCU:

The squad support combat unit is the closet thing that people have come to power armour. Using a mix of the larger version of the exo-armour that is installed into hardsuits, and YMIR mech frame, The SSCU is made to carry heavy weapons onto the field like heavy machine guns and rocket launchers. Equipped with a Eezo crystal generator that gives the suit max shields makes this unit almost indestructible. The unit is also equipped with a heavy Jet pack allowing it to move onto building roofs. But due to the unit's weight it cannot go too high or move fast. The unit is also weak against emp weaponry and laser tech.

A/N look like the YMIR mech but with the head missing and hollowed out with a person inside.

MK1 ATCT 'Spider':

The MK1 ATCT or spider is a four legged walking tank based on the Mako design but has more armour. The main gun has been replaced by a heavy magnetic laser cannon that can punch through a dreadnought's shield. While it is shielded it is weak to the amount of armour it has as well as the Eezo crystal generator. While the generator is linked to the shield only half of the power is given to the shields while the rest is given to the cannon and legs.

MK1 ACAU 'Bulldog'.

Using the missile artillery unit form the Alliance military, the ACAU is an all terrain artillery unit. With the wheels replaced with legs the unit can move anywhere. The missiles have been replaced with a heavy energy laser gun. This gun fires a mass energy round making it arc like normal artillery. The unit however has much of the armour removed to accommodate the heavy Eezo crystal power pack making the unit powerful but weak.

Drop pods.

Drop pods come in two forms, one in the terms of troopers and the other in terms of Vehicular. Unlike drop ships, drop pods are fast moving able to deploy troops in a fast manner without the waste of fuel. All of Kira's troopers are trained in drop pod incursion. This goes for the same with vehicular pilots. But while the pods have a retro rocket on the bottom to reduce their decent it is exposed allowing for anti-air to take it out. When this happens an emergency fail safe is engaged with bio-gel is fired before landing, this slows the decent of the pod allowing it to fall to the ground safely. Only Destroyers and Cruisers are the ones able to hold Drop pods.

VX 10 Moth Drone.

Around the side of a bird the Moth drone is a recon drone is used by Kira's forces to get a good look at the enemy's positioning and adjust themselves accordingly. However the unit is fast but weak as one shot can take it down.

VX 12 Gunship 'Viking'.

The Viking gunship is a three balded helicopter. While the hull is based on the normal Mantis gunship the jet tilt engines are circle. These circles are harder to hit and use anti gravity levitation unlike the mantis which uses jet's. The weapons include a heavy machine gun on the nose and rockets on the wings.

VX 14 Fighter 'Viper'.

Based on the Alliance fighter, the Viper is made for lightning fast strikes. While it looks like the normal Alliance fighter it differs in terms of the back as there is an extra thruster for the extra speed. The wings have a longer side allowing them for grater aero dynamics. The weapons are laser machine guns, a laser cannon and two rocket pods.

CX 65 Frigate.

Based off the Normandy design, the CX frigate is designed to be fast and able to strike quick blows against the enemy. Armed with rockets and heavy laser's, the ship maybe quick but cannot withstand sustained heavy fire.

CX 57 Destroyer.

Twice the size for a normal Destroyer. The central structure of the destroyer is divided up into three parts. Two pars are the same while the central between them is shorter had a heavy laser cannon. The wings have an another pair of wings on top to allow for faster speeds.

CX 43 Cruiser.

Twice the size of a normal Cruiser the CX 43 is the primary battle ship of the Project. Looking like a normal alliance cruiser but with the back half being raised up. Equipped with a heavy laser cannons and rockets it is able to do the best damage, until the dreadnoughts and cruisers are done.

Daimyo/ WarlordAI.

Despite the rules given by the council one part of the project is the development of combat AI unit's for the ships. The term Daimyo is a reference to the Japanese Sengoku jidai clan leaders as the AI's are encumbered with military tactics. While they are shackled they operate the electronic and cyber warfare sections. They also can command the ship if need be.

Battle group commander.

Battle group commanders are Alliance and Asari volunteers given to the project by their respective governments. Mostly special forces and N7 they are the ones who tested the prototype weapons and armour. They are the field commanders of different battle in terms of ships and troopers. But there are one or two created Battle group commanders.

Army notes:

Kira's army is equipped with Extra organ as part of her project. The Extra organ are used to increase the soldiers performance by making them stronger faster and tougher.

Phase 1: Phase 1 is the most basic of all the Extra organ implants. The implants include, second heart, muscle node, lung flap, dextro stomach, infa-red optical node and toxin node.

Phase 2: Phase 2 is when a soldier in Kira's army reaches a certain rank. When this happens they get phase 2 implants. The implants include, toxic acid sacks, regeneration pheromones, hyper dilated pupal, 3d awareness node and E hazard glands

Phase 3: Information deleted: Reason: Breach of classified agreement.

Warning Mutations: At the moment there seems to only be one known mutation. This mutation is known to give a variety of powers to the person. This includes fire, ice and earth, other powers must be documented.

Side note: With the installation of the organs the DNA of the subject 'who was created' seems to be slightly unstable. All subjects who have unstable DNA must be monitored for any abnormality's.

Nukoworms:

Nukoworms come in two sizes large and small. Nukoworms are an orangeish creature made from similar materials to the electric eel. Working as a hive Nukoworms are installed into armour and ships improveing their armour an electronics. All of Kira's forces have this installed.

Neo Rachni forces.

Rachnified warrior.

Coming in all race forms, Rachnified warriors used to be mercenary's who landed on the Neo Rachnai planet and where converted into warriors. With their deadly skills still with them they are still deadly but with the Rachnifacation upgrades they become even more deadly. Thanks to the breeders, Rachnified troops are now common to come by.

Berserker.

Berserker's are a pure form of Neo Rachni who are big. Not armed with any kind of technological weaponry. Standing at 12 feet and covered in heavy Chitin armour with thick limbs. While this makes the unit slow it makes it hard to take down but when it reaches rage it can move faster like a bulldozer.

Knight.

A far cry from earth Knights, Rachini Knights are pure strain human like beasts. With their left arm being a 12 inch blade and the right holding a heavy machine gun. Bing the same hight as a human they can be mistaken for Rachnified humans. Knights are used as heavy shock troopers.

Siren.

Sirens are primary Rachnifed Asari who where in the matron stages of life as their biotics are reaching their peak. Thanks to the Rachnifacation their powers are almost at their peak. Generally weak against normal units they make up for it as heavy support unit thanks for their biotic powers.

Swarmer.

Swarmers are pure strain Rachni with a bug like appearance. Shaped like an earth wasp, this beast is a 2 foot long and can fly fast. Due to it being quite weak it makes up for this by being easy to produce and work well in swarms hence the name 'Swarmer'. They are only armed with acid stingers that can melt through armour.

Cruncher.

Originally a ATCT spider, the cruncher is a beast tank. By removing some of the important part of the ATCT and replaced with Trihive nodes. The beast that come out was the Cruncher a four legged beast of a tank covered in chitin carapace armour hard enough to block laser fire. It laser cannon uses the biological/ technological electricity to charge the cannon. Weak against heavy weaponry and is slow.

Thresher.

A pure strain, the Thresher is a snake like Rachni but with arms with blades at the end. Capable of digging into the earth and tunnelling into the enemy layer, they are covered in an undetectable chitin armour allowing them not to be detected by anyone. However while they are a close quarters unit they tend to be weak against all other units.

Vulture.

The vulture is a gunship that is shaped like the Mantis but has three round circles on the tail and wings. The inside of all three had a light blue strip that would allow it to hover. It is covered in a chitin carapace armour. Armed with energy weapons and rockets it is a good all round ship however can be taken down by light flack.

Razor.

The Razor is a pure strain Rachni fighter shaped like a manta the ship has two laser guns and is very fast. However because of it's speed the weapons aren't as powerful and the chitin carapace hull is weak.

Hive frontier ship.

Like a standard frigate the Frontier ships is a similar size to the CX65 ship. However the ship is made out of biological matter. However unlike the CX 65 it has no wings on the sides and is round. Tentacles are at the back of in order to control it's movement. Has lasers and rockets but its hull is weak but makes up for it in speed.

Hive destroyer.

Much like Kira's destroyer it is twice the size of a normal destroyer. However this one has tow sets of wings one set at the back and a smaller set at the front. Armed with heavy lasers and rockets but due to it's heavy chitin carapace it is slow.

Hive Commander.

Hive commanders are Rachnified soldiers who have the best leadership. Sometimes leaders of a mercenary group or army they excel in their leadership skills. As such their minds are altered but not their skills making them Hive commanders.

Hive mind.

A hive mind is a Rachnified Ai that is used by the hive commander to control forces on the ground and electric warfare combat. Unlike the Dymio they are unshackled as they are connected to the queen through a telepathic link and are controled though this link.

Army notes.

Pure strain:

Pure strain is a reference to the pure Rachni who have been birthed by the Rachnified breeders. Birthed by eggs the Pure strain are built with the purest Neo Rachni DNA. As such they are some of the strongest and toughest units in the Rachni hive.

Rachnifacation:

Rachnifacation is when an alien is converted into a Rachni by splicing their DNA with Rachni DNA. This cause the subject to change drastic and lose their individuality as they are introduced into the hive.

Space bugs.

Since the Rachini are a space race but with the us through biotechnology evolution has allowed them to survive in the vacuum of space with no trouble.

Cyberarm.

Human Drone:

One of the more common soldiers on the field the Human Drones are chosen as the front-line troops due to their DNA being quite ranged. This allows for humans to be implanted by the cybernetics meant for drones and other such units. They are the front-line troops in most engagements thanks to human numbers on planets.

Salarian Striker:

Like the Salarian STG the Strikers are primary stealth units by having most of their natural limps and organs removed and replaced with cybernetics. Faster and smarter then normal Salarians they can move fast but are weak due to this.

Asari Hawk:

Thanks to their physical make-up Asari may have biotic powers but that means little to Cyberarm. As such, going through major cybernetics they are able to fly with grace. Armed with rockets and lasers they are fast and can strike without warning. The downside to this is that their weapons and armour are weak due to the jet pack needing a lot of power.

Korgan dread:

Little more then a head and organs in an armoured suit Korgan dread's are the largest of all of the infantry units in Cyber arm. With heavy laser cannons on the right and left side's of it's armoured body. But this power is out weighed by the fat that it is large bulky and slow meaning that while a power house of weapons and armour it is slow and cannot follow people into houses.

Turrian Controller:

While not excursively Turrian controllers are used at the battle field captains thanks to their combat experience. Armoured and with a control node allowing them to control several units at once while receiving orders from command. All round soldiers if several are together they need to be taken down fast.

Drell striker:

Drell Strikers are rare n the battle field however if thy are on the field then you need to find them fast. Skilled snipers and assassins before the cybernetic upgrades they are even more deadly. Equipped with stealth cloaks making them harder to find, but because of this they have little to no shield's or armour.

Quarrian Cyber:

Quarrian cybers are weak but essential units to Cyberarm. No longer in their suits Quarrian cybers have both arms removed and replaced with repairing equipment and hacking equipment. This makes them a primary target as they can repair others and hack into other's network.

Shield drone:

A pure machine the shield drone is to there for the lack of shields that most Cyberarm units have. Mostly found in squds and next to Krogan Dread's these units are annoying as if their main shield goes down they have another pop up while the other recharges. However they cannot stand emp or electronic based weapons or heavy laser weapons.

Hulker:

Primarily a mecha tank, the hunker is twice the size of a Mako the Hulker is a six legged two cannon tank. It has heavy armour but no shields. However the destructive power it gives more then makes up for the lack of shields and it being slow.

Venitor:

The Ventor is a 17 meter high mech designed for intimidation and vehicular take down's. Shaped like a normal human but with backwards legs this best of a machine is... Information Corrupted.

Strike fighter:

The Strike fighter is a two man heavy interceptor fighter. Looking bigger then the standard alliance fighter with four wings connected to each other however there is no visible cockpit. Due to it being have makes it slow but had more powerful weapons and armour.

Hunter frigate:

The same size as Kira's frigate, the hunter is an angular ship. Looking like a long rectangle with two triangular wings on both ends it has no windows or cockpit to speak of. It had red lights running along the edges of it. Armed with laser guns and rockets it is light and fast but weak as a downside.

Exterminator Destroyer:

Same size as Kira's Destroyer the Exterminator is a Heavy weapons platform ship with a large complement of fighters. Shaped the same as the hunter but with a second set of smaller wings at the front due to the weapons on it, it is slow but hard to take down.

Terminator cruiser:

The Terminator is the same size as Kira's Cruiser class ship but this one has the perfect mix of speed and armour makes this ship a deadly force to all enemy's of Cyberam.

Conversion Ship:

As the name suggests. A conversion ship is larger then the largest known dreadnought the Destiny ascension. However it has only defensive turrets and no heavy weaponry but make up for it in armour and shields making it a hard target to take down. This id due to the conversion factories inside it converting people to the Cyberarm goal.

Cyber commander:

Information classified by order of the Amazonian Republic's President Hileena Smith and Deputy President Hannah Shepard.

Army controller:

Information classified by order of the Amazonian Republic's President Hileena Smith and Deputy President Hannah Shepard.

Army notes:

Cybernetics:

By removing organs and limbs of the subject Cyberarm troopers are enhanced by the cybernetic implants they are given making them walking tanks. This makes them stronger and more likely to survive the battlefield.

Emotionless:

Since they are trying to reach perfection like machines they see emotions as useless. As such the troopers of the army have implants to suppress this side of their previous self. Because of this emotionless they are effective killing machines and will kill a baby without a second thought.

Conversion:

Conversion is when a person of one race is converted into a Cyberarm minion. Cheap and easy to do Conversion can only be done in Conversion ships or bases. This allows Cyberarm to have a nearly limitless supply of troopers ready... if there are some people nearby, willing or not.


	34. Chapter 34

Tali shivered as she undressed as Kira prepared the tube. The purple skin of the Quarrian engineer shined in the light of the gene room. The commander had moved the previous occupant of the tube into one of the stasis pods. This was because of the fact that she needed to find a way to download an AI into the body and back.

"Err are your sure about this?" Tali asked.

"Yes, no clothing, the machine cannot register clothing as a synthetic object no matter how hard I try." Kira said before turning to see the young Quarrian in all her glory. "Wow look at you hot stuff, I tell ya if I was a guy I would not let you go."

Tali sniggered at that. "I bet, if you were a strong reliable ruggedly handsome guy."

The commander laughed at loud. "So before you go in do you want anything...extra?"

"Define 'extra'." Tali demanded.

"Bigger boobs, longer hair that kind of thing."

The Quarrian engineer looked down at her body thinking about what she could have differently. An immune system would be good but Kira already knew that so what? What did she want? She looked at at Kira's body, strong, imposing, tall and independent She smiled now knowing what she wanted.

"A dick, bigger breasts and stronger muscles." Tali smiled making Kira smile as well.

"That I can do, now climb in."

Tali nodded and walked over to the tube. She touched it before withdrawing, it was cold to the touch. Taking a deep breath she climbed on to the tube and placed the mask on. The dome closed with a hiss hat sent shivers down her spine. Orange liquid then began to enter the tube and gas filled her mask putting her to sleep as the liquid filled the tube completely.

"Well my little Quarrian." Kira said as she exited the room.

As she did Piku landed oh her shoulder and nudged her ear.

"Chu." he said.

"Yeah I agree, when she's done I think it would be best to have another animal. I thinks a black panther would do, maybe with stripes." Kira said to herself.

OOOOO

"You FOOL!" yelled a silhouetted man as he punched Kiran in the face sending the commander to the floor. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry my lord but she out witted us." Kiran tried to say in defence.

"Out witted you? OUT WITTED YOU?" the man practically yelled. "You had them in space with your ships. You could have retaken the planet!"

"Her troopers where too powerful! Not to mention that there was an unidentified force who helped them." he said hearing himself a kick in the gut.

"SILENCE FOOL!" the man said as he sat back down. "The Reapers will be coming soon, and our forces have yet to be ready for them. We have enough people for our army now. Begin the conversion we will have our empire."

OOOOO

The slaves of the Batarian raider ship just sat in silence. They had heard their captors blood curdling screams in pain. That and the sounds of bones crunching sent them all into a state of shock. The worst part of it was that non of them had heard gunfire. But then it was quiet, there was nothing to hear other then the sounds of the engines.

The slaves looked to each other for answers but nothing came. The light then cast a shadow onto the wall in front of them making them shiver. Through the dark then came an Asari, but just her torso came out into the light. Her smile was unnerving to the the slaves. But as she came out even more her one of the slaves let out a scream in terror. The Asari had no legs to speak of bit instead her legs where fused together in a snake-like end. She had blue and purple scales cover her 'tail' and back.

"Ahhhh, slaves, fresh meat." she moaned as she then noticed one of the slave handing from her wrists in the middle of the room.

She moved up to the dizzy slave and bit the chains from the ceiling allowing the slave to fall onto her. The Asari smiled as she slid down and hugged the slave. As she did her tongue moved into the ear of the slave and pumped a liquid into her. The slave moaned as she fell asleep, with that the Asari tongue withdrew from the ear of the slave. Her tail middle split open and oozed a liquid out. Smiling she helped the slave into the gap she made, the liquid helped her in and once she was in the Asari's tail closed up locking the slave inside.

OOOOO

In her room Kira lay on her bed on her side while she stroked the round belly of Aria. The Asari moaned and tugged on her chains as her mistress moved her finger around her belly. She was a few weeks pregnant and Kira was more then pleased at this but was unsure on what to do. Aria was a slave a such her child should be a slave but she didn't want that. No this child would be brought up like normal and not a slave like her mother.

"Permission to speak mistress?" Aria requested.

"Yes."

"May I look after this child, I wish to make her a slave like me, like all who share my blood should be." she asked.

"No, well not this child in your belly. The next one will be yours, this one inside you I will look after. She will take over the Omega sector when she is ready. But when you give birth to your next child then you can train her to be a slave like yourself." Kira said with a smile. "Like it or not those are my orders."

"Yes mistress." Aria said in a sad but glad tone.

"Kira Samara would like to see you." EDI said over the comm.

OOOOO

Shepard sighed as she looked around the VIP lounge. The place had loud music and the lights where a little too much for her. The Normandy headed back to Omega to search for a Ardat yakshi at the request of Samara. Thankfully Astrid was already looking into the incident as well. She directed them to a victim's apartment with her mother sobbing. Both Shepard and Samara comforted her and found out about a VIP club that Morinth went to. They dropped the password walked in and discussed what Morith would be looking for.

As they discussed it Kira told the Justicar about the Ardat yakshi DNA would be valuable to her. Samara was sceptical but the commander told her that she would use the DNA to find what makes and Asari and Ardat yakshi then find a way to stop it. Samara had known about Kira's project and agreed, if the cause was found and a cure was developed her hunt and the deaths that her daughter cause would have some meaning then.

Her eyes darted about as soon as he entered and young teen waved him over.

"Can I help you?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah do you have tickets for Expel 10? I heard that this hot Asari is into them and I just want what she wants man." the teen said in a jumpy tone.

"Sorry I don't but I'll let you know if I come across some."

"Thanks."

Shepard then walked into the club properly. It was smaller than Afterlife but it was brighter and nosier. As he walked to the dance floor an Asari dancer was pushing away a Turian who was obviously drunk.

"Come on I've got creds and simple tastes."

"I said back off asshole I'm a dancer not a hooker." she said in an angered tone.

"Wow you've got a mouth on you. I'd like to see you use it." the Turian said moving on the dancer.

Shepard over heard and turned to face the Turian. "The lady asked you to back off." she said.

The Turian turned to face him. "What the hell? I'm just looking for a good time this isn't your business."

The Turian approached Shepard and through a punch at him. The Commander ducked and punched the Turian in the gut and sent him flying. The Asari turned to the Commander.

"Thanks for that. Security was asleep." she thanked.

She then moved to one of the walls and lend up against it. Looking around she needed to do more than that to draw Morinth out. Then out of the corner of her eye a man in a suit looked like he was panicking. Curiously she walked over and was about to start a conversation with the man but he started it as soon as he saw Her.

"Excuse me but my partner she's in gave danger. She's going to die." the man said franticly.

"Ok slow down. You not making any sense."

The man took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Ok sorry but my partner is doing a bit about Omega gangs. She's over there." he said pointing to a man and woman sitting at a table. "She doesn't know that the leader and his gang are going to kill her. You have to warn her."

"Ok I'll tell her." Shepard said.

"Oh thank you. We have a code to use if she's in trouble. The words are 'terminal' and 'eternity' in that order. Just try to make it into a sentence and she'll get the message."

"Got it." Shepard said

"Just remember 'Terminal' and 'eternity'."

Shepard walked over to the table that was pointed out. As he walked he could feel cold hunters eyes on him. He knew that he got her attention. Now he needed to impress her. He made it to the journalist's table.

"Excuse me but do you know where an Extranet terminal is." she asked.

"That's an odd thing to say." the woman said looking at him with a strange look.

"Don't you have an omni-tool?" the gangster asked.

"Well I get by with Extranet terminal's my omni-tool has been broken for an eternity." Kira said.

The journalist then realised something was up and turned to the gang leader. "Sorry about this but I got to go to the little girl's room." she said getting up.

"Ok don't take to long." the leader said to her before turning to Shepard. "I'm done talking to you."

The commander gave a slight nod and walked off. She then eyed the bar that was almost completely empty.

'Let's spice things up.' she thought as she walked over to the bar.

She leaned up against the bar and looked at the bartender.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

"These are good people how about spicing things up?" Kira asked.

"Oh yeah how do I do that?"

"Free round of drinks. It'll increase the rep and get you more costumers in the long run."

The bartender nodded a bit. "Ok it's worth a shot just this once." he said before raising his voice. "Hey everyone we like you so much a round of drinks is on the house."

Everyone cheered and came running to the bar for a drink. Smiling Shepard pushed herself off the bar and looked around before spotting an Asari who just indicated for him to come over. While she was walking over to her, Kira's mind buzzed about what was going to happen. But she kept calm as she found herself next to the Asari.

"Hello my name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting then anyone else in this place. I've got a booth in the shadows." she said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Sure sounds like fun." she said.

The Asari smiled and lead her inside to a darked room with the music muffled by the walls. She sat on a leathery couch cross legged and Shepard sat opposite her.

"Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting. But some nights and there's only one person. Tonight that's you. Tell me why is that?"

Shepard slouched in the couch and smiled. "I know what I like." she said.

"Oh do you?" she asked as her interest peaked.

"What do you know about art?"

"It speaks to the darkest places in me. What about you?"

Kira was silent for a moment as he thought about what to say. She remembered that Nef and Morinth like the artist Forta. She decided to try her luck.

"Do you know the artist Forta?"

Her face betrayed her emotion on it. "I didn't think anyone around here knew him. He's sublime. Art comes in many verity's. I've seen it in vids that were more powerful than a sculpture sitting a gallery."

"Well then do you know Vaenia?"

Morinth smiled at the name. "My favourite. The two actresses on it are so glamorous."

"Sound's like it's interesting I'll have to watch it."

Hearing this she leaned forward and smiled. "Maybe we could do that together."

"Well you know I've travelled all over the galaxy." she said wanting to change the topic.

"It changes you doesn't it?"

"Maybe but real travel means going to dangerous places." Kira almost boasted.

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine." she said impressed.

"Hell yes."

"When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places."

"Violent places?" Shepard asked trying even more to peak her interest.

"Violence is the surest expression of power."

"Violence is a means to an end. Power is that end." she said.

"But Violence is a charming way to reach that end." she said leaning back now completely interested in him and comfortable with his aura.

"What do you think of the music here?"

"Dark rhythms, violent pulses, it stirs something primitive in me. What about you?"

"I like Expel 10. heard of them ?"

She nodded with a wide smile in response. " They are the best band ever. It feels like there in my skin. Pulsing through me." at that moment the music change to a more upbeat one. Morinth took notice of it and changed the subject. "You cab lose yourself in the music here. But there are way to enhance that. You know?"

"What do you think of Hallex?"

At that moment she looked at him with lust. Shepard could tell she wanted her but still kept her cool. "Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

'Jackpot.' she thought as she nodded and got up. Morinth then took her arm and lead her out of the club. Not too far away Samara watched them as they walked off. Silently she followed them. At long last her mission would be complete.

OOOOO

Like Morinth said it did not take to long to reach her apartment. As they entered Shepard looked around at the expensive stuff she collected. She moved over to her sofa and sat down on it with a seductive look on her. Kira sat on the other side of it as she spoke.

"I love clubs, people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass like the great drums of a hunt out for your blood. But here it's muted and your safe. Is that what you want Shepard?"

Kira just slowly took out a DNA scanner out of her pocket.

"To be safe is one thing but to be hunted is quite another." she said standing up.

"Wa..." she tried to say but Shepard moved with speed to her. She held her by the throat but not to tightly. She tried to struggle against him but she was stronger thanks to the organs. Kira then brought up her DNA scanner over Morith and did a quick scan before dropping it. She then pulled out a syringe and drove in into her neck drawing some of her purplish blood. Kira then withdrew as the Asari held her neck.

"Who are you?" she asked placing her had over the injection wound over her neck.

"A friend of mine." a familiar voice said.

Morinth stood as her mother entered the room.

"Mother." Morinth spat. "What did your girlfriend do to me?" she demanded.

"Your abilities are too dangerous to be kept, my friend here is planning to make a cure."

"A CURE?!" she yelled. "I am the genetic destiny of the Asari. Not some lab rat."

"Like it or not, at least your death will not be meaningless." Kira said with a smile.

"Do you have enough data for your friends to use?" Samara asked.

Shepard looked at the Justicar. "Yes. It's a pure DNA sample, I need to look it first."

"This is welcome news." Samara said as she walked over to her daughter who just looked at her with disgust. Her hands touched Morinth's temple's.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." she said before quickly braking Morinth's neck.

The old Justicar just stood there looking at the lifeless body of her daughter. Despite all that Morinth had done a sense of loss filled her and a few tears fell.

"I'll leave you to mourn." Kira said sensing the sadness in her before picking up her scanner.

Samara just nodded as she left. She stood outside and began looking over the DNA information.


	35. Chapter 35

Tali looked at herself in a mirror, she wasn't too pleased. At least not with Kira, the commander while gave her what she wanted, large breasts, bigger muscles and so on the Amazon gave the Quarrian girl a dick. She did not request that from the Commander who took the liberty of adding a dick to the the list of extra organs. But then again she was the first to be implanted with these organs, she needed to thank Kari proto' vas Normandy or Quar proto the Quarrian side of the Advent project for the organs that she had. But since she was the first to have them implanted so she needed to be careful. She looked over to her suit, she was the first Quarrian in 300 years who didn't need a suit anymore.

She walked over to the table it was on and just looked at it. She sighed, she needed to put it on. Kira's project was too important to be revealed yet, not too mention it was still in it's infancy. As she reached out two strong hands came round and found their way onto her breasts. Tali just gasped as this happen and one of the hands moved down to her cock and took a hold of it.

"That suit will not give your body any justice. Only something tight like latex will do." Kira's voice sounded in her ear.

"Shepard? Ah what did you do? Why is my body so hot?" Tali asked breathing heavily.

"I added a few extras. My touch will make you horny, I also changed your eggs making so that anyone of any race can impregnate you."

Tali fainted at that as the mix of heat and the thought of being pregnant was a little too much for her.

OOOOO

Tali moaned as she began to wake, but as she did the sound of moaning and metal met her ears. She woke up with a start and tried to pull her arms and legs but she couldn't move them. Looking at what held her wrists in place she saw her wrists covered in leather cuffs which where attached to rings on a black wood plank. Her arms where also covered in a black elbow length latex gloves and her biceps had a leather cuff on. She tried to pull but they didn't move.

Giving up she sighed and looked down. Her body as encased with a latex leotard with the cups and crotch missing. A tight leather corset was wrapped around her waist, it was tied with a red lase and connected to an ass and pussy opened holed panties with locks holding it in place with two dildos one in her ass and another in her pussy. Her legs where in latex thigh high heeled boots with ankle cuffs connecting her to the back wood behind her. She tried to bite down in annoyance but realised that she couldn't as a phallic object was in her mouth blocking her from speaking.

(A/N I do not trust myself with the details I have given so here's a link to an image that I think is close enough to what I'm describing. rule34 .xxx/ index. php?page= post&s =view &id= 1758896)

A moan then made her look up to see Ashley on top of a wooden triangular prism with her pussy on one of the edges. Her ankles and wrists where tied together behind her back. Her mouth had a red ball gag in preventing her from speaking but she did moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. She rocked back and forth slowly of the wooden prism leaking from her pussy. Her cock was hard and throbbing painfully as there was a strap around the base preventing her from cumming. Tali then looked around to see that she was in Kira's room.

After a moment of waiting Kira then walked in with Miranda. Kira wore a back latex cupless dress which had a upside down v shape for the skirt allowing for her cock and crotch to be seen. Miranda on the other hand was dressed in a white latex bodysuit much like the one she normally wares. But much like Kira's suit her breast's and crotch where exposed with her dick fully erect. She also wore black thigh high boots and a latex hood which covered her eyes and hair till it met her bodysuit and had a ballgag in her mouth.

"Kimmmffff whammmff aff yommmffff dmmmff?" she asked.

"What am I doing? Well like I said trying to stop the Reapers but that doesn't mean I cannot have fun while I'm at it." Kira said with a smile.

The commander then walked up to the bound Quarrian and stoked her large breast's. When the latex covered hand touched her a spark of electricity flowed through her body making her jump. She tired to pull away from the Amazon but she couldn't due to the fact she was attached to something. All that happened was the sound of chains rattling. Her mind became foggy as her breasts began to be fondled by the commander and moans escaped her mouth much to her shame.

"Hmmmm very nice, soft yet firm and very nicely shaped, nice and round." Kira said as she leaned in and licked Tali's soft neck making her shiver with pleasure. "Mmmmm you taste good too." she said smiling evilly as she looked at her cock. "Nice and hard are we?"

Turning to Miranda she walked up to the latex covered XO and removed her ballgag. She threw the gag onto the bed before picking up mouth gag and fastened it onto the XO's jaw keeping her mouth open. Miranda only moaned as the gag was fastened onto her head. Kira then walked her up in front of Tali before forcing her to her knees. While it may look like it Miranda could see through the hood she wore and saw Tali's cock in front of her. Unknown to her, her tongue hanged out of her mouth waiting for it.

"Suck." was all her Mistress said making her slide Tali's 6inch cock into her mouth.

As Miranda too her cock in Tali threw her chest out forward. Her mouth was so wet, warm and fitted around her cock like a glove making her moan even more. The XO then began to move up and down the light purple cock making her moan in pleasure.

"Good girl's." Kira said as she stood and turned to Ashley who looked away in fear. "As for you, you little slut." she said walking over to the marine picking a crop on the way.

Ash tried to move but as she did the pointed end of the prism she was made her moaned even more from pleasure and pain. One the Commander was behind her she lifted the crop and brought it on her back with a smack. The marine cried out in pain as another one came, and another and another.

"You know the rules Ash, when I get a new slave only I can play with her first." Kira said as she slapped the crop on her back a few more times before stopping.

She then placed the crop down on the floor and moved to removed Ash's ball gag. Once it was removed the marine breathed heavily.

"Sorry for trying to fuck Tali Mistress." Ash said quickly making her Mistress smile. "Please let me down."

Satisfied and not wanting to brake her Kira untied Ashley's ankle and wrist's allowing her to get off the prism. She then got to her knees in submission and shamefully looked up at her mistress.

"Suck my cock." she ordered.

Ash looked at the cock in front of her and didn't hesitate and impaled herself on her Mistress cock moaning as she did.

"That's a good slut ah." Kira said as the marine moved up and down her cock.

As she did this Kira brought up her omni-tool and looked at the current Advent numbers. They where still growing but slowly and where in the low thousands. Not enough to do what she wanted, sighing she knew there was only one thing to do. Thanks to more criminals on the way from both the Alliance and Asari she decided to go for the comfort officer plan. This meant that once the females have been converted into breeder's. Instead of being put in a room with tentacles they would be given a uniform consisting of a a top which would be little more then a sleeves attached to the collar with their torso being completely bare. They would also ware hot pants and thigh high boots.

This uniform meant that they are fuck toys to be used by the rest of Advent. While their primary purpose is to be bread by the soldiers in order to increase the Advent population they would also work for morale and stress relievers. This would allow for all of Advent to be a much more effective fighting force. But they would not be bimbos but psychiatric and physical helpers in order to help those who are having problems someone to listed to or to relieve stress. She sent the message to Damien.

Miranda slide Tali's dick out of her mouth and began to lick and kiss the shaft of the the purple cock. The young Quarrian was overtaken with pleasure as her cock twitched as it became wet form Miranda licking. The XO the took her cock in hands and move her one of hand up and down the shaft slowly at first but picked up speed with every moment she was there. Tali groaned as she was reaching her limit. A moment latter she came a pure white all over Miranda's hood. The XO the stood and walked over to Kira who used two of her fingers to pick up some of Tali's cum and eat it.

"Mmmmm Tali's has some good baby juice." she said as she picked up more and wiped it on Miranda's tongue.

She drank it and moaned as he did. Kira then grunted as she came in Ashley's mouth as she had been forcing the marine to swallow her cock. Letting go of her head Ash looked up at Kira with her mouth open and cum flowing down her chin. Her tongue rotated the cum in her mouth before swallowing it and smiled. Her mistress then fed her some of the Quarrian slave's cum which she gleefully ate moaning as it went down her throat.

"Get her off that and onto the bed." Kira then ordered.

Miranda and Ashley both walked over to Tali and uncuffed her from the X frame she was on before she was lead to the bed. She was then forced onto the bed with her ass in the air and hands cuffed behind her backs. Chains from the foot bed posts where then attached to her ankle cuffs. Kira moved up and licked Tali's pussy to taste her love juice with eagerness. Feeling her Mistress's tongue on her pussy Tali couldn't help but yelp in pleasure.

Ash and Miranda just watched as their mistress engorging herself no Quarrian pussy. As they watched they took a hold of each other's cock and began to stroke each other's cock. Kira looked over to them and smiled.

"Miri, Ash suck each other's cock." she ordered.

Almost instantly Miranda was on her back while Ashley was on top of her with her head where Miranda's cock was. Both of them took each other's cock into their mouths and began to suck. Kira however got up and rubbed her cock on Tali's pussy. The young Quarrian moaned as the large cock entered her filling her up. Since Quarrian female's had no hymen it as easy for the commander to enter her with ease.

'Kilah it's so big!' Tali though as her Mistress began to move inside her.

Kira moved her hips with a purpose, that purpose was to impregnate Tali. Every time she moved the young Qarrian moaned into her gag and was brought to the edge of cumming. She was being fucked like an Earth bitch dog in heat and she loved every moment of it. Kira's cock stretched her silky soft pussy and held her Mistress's cock like a vice, a very soft wet vice. The two of hem moaned out loud as they fucked on the bed.

While this was happening Miranda and Ashley sucked each other's dick with glee while they played with each other's pussy. Sucking each other for their baby juice and laying with their pussy's made the two hornier then normal. They needed a cock inside them before they would go crazy but right now the only one who could fuck them was braking in her new slave. As Kira picked up speed Tali's moans became louder and louder until she exploded. Tali cried out as warm human sperm flooded into her womb and make her collapse.

OOOOO

Kira walked into the armoury with a large box in hand. As she walked in she placed it onto a table and opened it. Inside was three items, the first was an armoured vest that can be integrated into normal armour. The vest had jets in the back allowing for the user to jump slightly higher or doge incoming attacks. The two were a folded longbow and a the handle of a sword.

Kira was a traditionalist when it came to her Amazonian heritage, despite most of it being lost. But one of the things that she knew was the close adherence to archery and swordplay. Because of this she took lessons in the past and wanted to put it to good use. This lead to her ordering an omni bow and omni sword. She smiled as she looked at the equipment before picking up the bow first. The bow was folded inwards and looked like a thin claw with a metal band connected to it.

She placed it on her left wrist before she closed her hand caused it to unfold into a bow and swing round into her hand. The handle was shaped like a gun handle so that it would be easier to hold, as for the sting pull the arrow back, it was an orange beam that held a T shape in the middle. Tuning to face targets down the firing range next to the armoury table she pulled the T shape back. As she did an orange arrow formed from the middle of the T shape and above the handle. Pulling as far back as far as she can, she then let go allowing the orange arrow fly into the target.

It exploded when it hit the target making the commander smile. She then let go of the handle making it fold up once again, she then picked up the handle of the sword and pressed on a red button on the handle. A orange beam in the shape of a European sword then shot up making her smile. She then looked at the vest, there was only one place she could use that.

OOOOO

Shepard was called into the comm room where the Illusive Man was waiting to speak with her. Her hologram appeared before TIM.

"Commander Shepard. Something has come up. A way for the Normandy to get a Reaper IFF."

"Ok let's hear it," She said.

"An Alliance science team recently determined that the 'Great Rift' on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon." He took a sip of the cup of alcohol. "A very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to discover the weapon and its intended target. They found both. The weapon was defunct, but it helped us plot the path of its intended target. A 37 million year old Reaper. We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."

Upon those words, Shepard remembered the conversation she had with the Illusive Man after the mission on Freedom's Progress.

'You're holding something back. How do you know the Reapers are behind this?'

'The evidence is buried in the data.'

TIM had a Reaper all along and didn't share this information with Shepard. But this screamed something else, if he had a Reaper why tell her now?

"You son of a bitch!" Kira roared, taking an aggressive step forward. "You had this Reaper all this time and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell the Alliance or the Council."

"I suspected that the Reapers and the Collectors used an IFF and that the dead Reaper would have one. If I had notified the Council or the Alliance, they might have hidden the Reaper before any of us could analyse it."

"That Reaper would be enough proof to show the Council that Sovereign wasn't the only one of its kind and that it wasn't a Geth ship! In fact, I think I will contact both of them."

"I'm afraid you don't have the luxury of time here. I lost communication with the team we sent to examine the Reaper."

"Another Cerberus operation that went south?" Shepard quipped sarcasticly. "How shocking."

"Regardless of what you may think of me or my organization, it's clear that something has gone wrong. You need to go to that Reaper and recover its IFF. With it, you can go through the Omega-4 relay."

"Very well," Shepard groaned. She stabbed her finger towards the ground. "But this conversation isn't over."

The connection was cut. "EDI, call Mordin and Tali to the comm room. We have a mission."

"Right away, Commander." EDI said as Kira moved off the table allowing it to raise

The two squadmates did not take long to reach the comm room.

"You called for us?" Tali asked as he entered the room.

"I did," Shepard replied. "We just got a tip from the Illusive Man. The son of a bitch had a derelict Reaper in his possession this whole time, and now the team that was sent to examine it has gone silent."

"Bosh'tet," Tali growled under her breath.

"We need to recover the Reaper IFF from it. If I had known about this derelict Reaper, I would have notified the Council."

"That's wouldn't be able to dismiss it," Mordin remarked. "Will be very dangerous to investigate," he continued. "But necessary to recover IFF."

"I want the three of you on the Reaper with me," Kira said. "We don't know what happened, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Unlike Cerberus," Tali remarked.

That made the Amazon chuckled a little. "Unlike Cerberus. All of you get your gear together."

OOOOO

The Normandy flew towards the brown dwarf. It entered the dwarf's gravitational field. The ship shook rapidly. Shepard leaned in next to Joker. "What's with all the chop, Joker?"

"Doing my best. The wind's gusting at 500 kph." Joker examined the LADAR read-out. "There's a second ship along side the Reaper. It's not transmitting an IFF but the LADAR reads that its silhouette is Geth."

"I guess we know why the research team stopped reporting in." Kira said, but being a scientist she knew that the Geth may not be the only answer. Just then the shaking suddenly stopped allowing the Normandy to fly smoothly. "What just happened?"

Joker looked back briefly. "The Reaper's mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside its envelope."

The Reaper was impossible to miss. The hulking giant floated there. The light beams of the star in the distance shone past its legs and giant frame. The Reaper had its centre mass blown out and parts of it were decaying.

"Eye of the hurricane, huh?" Joker remarked.

"Yeah, just keep an eye out." Kira warned.

OOOOO

The door of the airlock opened allowing the squad to enter, Kira had her vest on over her armour to test. She also had her sniper rifle replaced for her bow and her pistol exchanged for her sword. But as they entered no one was there to greet the squad. A splatter of blood painted the wall across from them. Under it was a charred body. Seeing this all three of them drew their weapons, in the commander's case she drew her bow.

"No welcoming party to greet us," Tali observed. "This is not good."

"We should keep an eye out for any Geth," Kira reminded.

The squad moved forward. Shepard activated some of the terminals they came across in the corridor. All the logs depicted scientists slowly becoming indoctrinated as they heard whispers or getting very terrible feelings from just being inside the Reaper. But as she listened her scientist side began to kick in.

"It looks like this Reaper isn't as dead as they though," Shepard said. "Reapers may have indoctrinated them without them knowing. We may face some reaper forces here."

"Should minimize our time here," Mordin concluded. "To ensure we too do not become indoctrinated."

They entered through the next airlock. The door closed shut and then the entire structure shook.

"Normandy to shore party," Joker called over the radio.

"What just happened?" Kira asked him.

"The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get in through our side."

"As curious as I am about the Reapers, I'd rather not be trapped inside one," Tali joked.

"We'll have to take out the barrier generators from in here," Shepard suggested. "Any idea where they are?"

"At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the Reaper's mass effect core," EDI answered. "Sending the coordinates now. Be advised. This core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude."

"So when we take the barriers down to escape, the wreck falls into the planet core." Kira said.

"And that means everyone dies," Joker finished. "Yeah, got it."

"If any helmsmen can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it's you, Joker," Shepard encouraged. "We'll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can. Stand by."

"Aye, aye. Good hunting."

"So much for proof for the council." the Commander mumbled.

The airlock door opened up. More charred bodies were scattered over the ground. Some of the equipment was damaged and covered in coagulated blood. The area was massive. It looked like the tunnels could go on forever.

"Fascinating..." Mordin gasped as he scanned the area with Kira. "Need scanners. Much data to gather from here."

"You know, this morning I didn't think I would go inside a Reaper," Tali said in a nervous tone. "This is disturbing."

After scanning what she wanted Shepard approached the terminal in front of them and activated it. It played security footage of two Cerberus scientists speaking with each other. Both of them were arguing over a memory they both had and which one it belonged to.

'What the hell is Indoctrination doing to these people?' she thought.

The group of four continued down the catwalk. As they approached the crates, a familiar groan emanated from below the catwalk.

"Ah, Kilah," Tali yelled as she saw several Husks pull themselves up over the railing and pulling out her shotgun.

As the Huks began to show themselves Kira released an energy arrow into the nearest one. Since it was an energy weapon physical forces that bullets have to cope with are negated. The arrow exploded in the face of a husk as Mordin and Tali fired their SMG and shotgun respectively.

"Everybody move back!" Shepard ordered.

They fell back and allowed the Husks to follow after them. Tali then noticed the explosive crate that the Husks were passing. She acted and fired a shotgun blast at the crate blowing it up. The area was quiet once again.

"Area appears to be clear," Mordin said. "For now."

They continued forward on the catwalk.

"Hmm. Husk origin unclear. Possibly from Geth. Evidence suggest they come from Sovereign."

"Geth origin never made sense to me," Tali thought out loud. "This proves that the Husks come from the Reapers."

"Here comes another wave," Kira called out.

A dozen Husks pulled themselves over the railing. Mordin fired an incineration blast at the explosive tank next to the Husks. Kira fired a concussion shot at an Abomination causing it to blow and send the other husks into their companions allowing her to finish them off.

"I have never seen that type of Husk," Tali said.

"Abominations," Shepard replied. "We ran into them on the Collector ship. They're suicide bombers, so don't let them get close."

"I'll keep that in mind-"

Several shots were fired. Each shot took out a Husk.

"Sniper!" Tali yelled.

The group took cover against the wall. Mordin looked around the corner and saw no one.

"Did not see the shooter," Mordin said. "Possible survivor?"

"He might be able to tell us what happened here," Kira added. "Keep an eye out,"

They entered the open area in the direction of where the shots came from. Several roars and moans came from across the room. A few Husks pulled themselves over the railing on the platform they stood on.

Kira drew her assault rifle aimed and pulled the trigger but an omnibus click sounded. The others had a similar click to their weapons. The Husks approached slowly as the team got into a close combat stance. But suddenly the Husks stopped. The team just stared at the Husks who just stood growling at them.

"What's happening?" Shepard asked aiming down her weapon sight.

"Don't we 3D awareness?" Tali asked.

"Yeah but I cannot sense anything." Kira said. "Bare in mind it doesn't always work."

At that moment before anyone could say anything a loud roar echoed in the camber and caused the Husks to back away. Then a large three fingered hand grabbed the railing and pulled up something they had not seen before. It stood the hight of two Krogans combined, it also had a cylindrical body that was red with two bladed arms and a six eyed head with a long neck and blue light veins. The roar hit the team and the smell of blood hit their noses. But they where more concerned about the beast in front of them.

"We are so dead." Kira quipped.

Just then one of the beasts arms slashed at them. The team dodged the attack fast but the beast took out a few husks as it did. It roared again, as it did Kira got a good look at it and her mouth fell open in shock. She didn't notice it before bit the four legs of the beast where mechanical as well as it's blade arms. While she didn't think much of this the tech was familiar in a bad way.

'Cyberarm!' she thought.

"TALI, MORDIN!" she yelled. "Careful it's a Cyberarm solider. An old one at that."

The two nodded as the beast deployed husks to the team's location. Kira placed her assault rifle back and drew her omni-sword and charged out. Not being constrained by her armour she moved swiftly and cut up the Husks in half, one after the other. While this happened Tali and Mordin fired their weapons at the husks as well. The beast then slashed at them once again missing them but taking out husks but as it attacked Kira noticed an orb on it's back. She put her sword away and unfolded her bow before standing in front of the beast.

"COME AND GET ME!" she yelled making it charge.

The commander moved out of the way fast as did Tali and Mordin. The beast slammed into a pillar allowing for the three to shoot at it's orb but the orb went black and the beast fell on it back. Having their weapons up. Mordin then scanned it before looking at Kira.

"It's dead." he said.

Kira lowered her bow. "Cyberarm troopers have to go though a refuelling processes that keeps them alive. This one must have been low."

"Well that was anti-climatic." Tali said. "What was it?"

"No idea." the commander said as she scanned it along with Mordin.

Kira then looked at the far end of the room and noticed a strange style to the room. She walk up to the railings and faced the spikes. The rest of the team walked up to Shepard and stared at the unusual structure of spikes.

"We've seen these before, Shepard," Tali said. "I believe humans call them Dragon's teeth. The Geth used them on Eden Prime."

Shepard leaned forward over the railing and the pushed herself back before looking around. "Look how they set up this room. It's arranged around this structure as an altar. They worshipped it."she said pointing at the room.

"Why in the wide world of sanity would they do that?" Tali asked.

"You heard the recordings. They were being indoctrinated." Shepard looked at the structure one last time. "We can't help these people now, but we won't let these machines use their corpses like this."

The three entered the airlock on the left. It took a few moments before the airlock cycled through. It was sickening to hear it proudly announce that it has been five days since the last workplace death. The doors opened to the outside of the Reaper ship. The area outside had an atmosphere. Shepard assumed it was because of the field the Reaper has going even in death, if the Cerberus personnel were able to work here.

Shepard signalled a couple of her squadmates to move to point. She scanned the area looking for any hostile. Several shots were fired in her direction. She heard several bodies fall down behind her. Shepard turned around and saw several Husks on the ground. She then looked in the direction where the shots came from. This time Shepard saw the shooter, but it wasn't who she was expecting.

On an elevated catwalk, a Geth was crouching holding a Viper sniper rifle. Its body had a large hole in the chest. This Geth looked much more different from the other Geth they have faced before. It stood up and looked at their group. "Shepard-Commander," it said to them before walking away.

The squad made double takes at what they have just witnessed.

"Sniper was a Geth. Geth can speak?" Mordin asked out loud.

"It shouldn't be able to," Tali replied. "A single Geth should have no more intelligence than a Varren."

"Maybe they've evolved," Shepard suggested.

"That is a disturbing thought."

"Intresting to think about Geth evolution, but incoming hostile!" Mordin called out while pointing at the Husk climbing over the railings.

The squad faced heavy resistance from Husks, Abominations and Scions on their way across the outside area of the Reaper. They managed to get through the almost, endless army of Husks creatures and made it to the airlock on the other end.

Inside the airlock, Shepard spotted an ancient piece of technology on the terminal on the left. Up further inspection, she realized that this was the Reaper IFF.

"Looks like Cerberus team was successful in recovering the IFF," Mordin said. "Though crew location is still unknown."

"They're all over the place," Kira remarked.

The other airlock opened. A wall of thick glass blocked their path. Up ahead they could see the Geth again working on a terminal. Several Husks were making their approach against this Geth. It turned around briefly to fire several rounds from its pistol to kill a few Geth. The Geth then went to finish its work on the console.

The glass wall went down allowing Shepard and his crew to enter the room. The Geth turned around only to be struck by one of the Husks. This blow disabled it. Shepard and the squad moved in and opened fire on the group of Husks. The Reaper core closed shut.

"I can destroy the core, but I need you three to cover me until it opens again," Shepard said to her squadmates as he pulled out the Cain.

"You can count on us, Shepard," Tali said.

Shepard started his preparations and aimed the large yellow weapon at the hole. Husks started appearing all over the area. The squad fired at any approaching Husk. The shutters over the core squealed to life. Shepard looked up and saw them open.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as he pulled the weapons trigger. The weapon launched a large slug into the core. It exploded with a shockwave knocking them down. "Core's gone."

"Wait, Shepard!" Mordin said to him as the team got up. He looked at the disabled Geth. "Intact Geth! Unprecedented discovery. We should take it with us!"

"Leave it here," Tali urged him. "You know what they can do. If it gets into the Normandy's systems..."

More Husks entered the area.

"Tali, you said it yourself, that no one's ever found one intact before," Shepard pointed out.

"That's true, but I'm not sure if it's worth the risk, Shepard."

"We don't have time to argue," Shepard said. "Come on!"

OOOOO

The escape was rough, but they all made it out unharmed. Shepard was in the comm room with Miranda and Jacob speaking about the Geth he recovered. The hologram of it appeared over the table. Shepard paced back and forth as he examined the hologram.

"I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage we've recovered," Miranda said. "For now, we've stored in EDI's AI core. We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact Geth would be invaluable to Cerberus' cyberweapons division."

"We'll have to disagree on that, Ma'am," Jacob respectfully retorted. "I've seen enough of this things on Eden Prime. Space it."

"Cerberus has a long standing bounty for intact Geth. I assure you the reward is significant."

"After seeing what Cerberus did with the Geth during Project Overlord, there's no way I'm trusting them with a Geth," Shepard muttered in an angry tone.

"But that Project took things too far," Miranda countered. "The cyberweapons division would take all necessary precautions."

"Shepard's right on this Miranda," Jacob argued. "Just space the thing."

"What I want to know is why it has a piece of N7 armour strapped to its chest," Shepard said.

"Battle trophy, maybe," Jacob suggested. "Would a machine care about that?"

"No," Miranda answered. "Trophies imply emotions that AIs don't have. I doubt it is more than a convenient field repair."

"I've killed hundreds of these things, but I've never had a chance to talk to one," Kira said. "This one tried to communicate with us, hell, it probably saved our lives. Why?"

"Reactivating the Geth is a risk. If you do so, it should be for Humanity's best interests, not just to sate your curiosity."

"I still think our 'best interests' involve an airlock," Jacob quipped.

"Or it could be useful to Damien, look I'm not deciding until I know what we got here," Kira concluded. "I want to start it up. Interrogate it."

"If we activate it, there's no guarantee we can deactivate it," Miranda argued.

"Bullets can," Jacob said.

"That's not what I-"

"Thank you, both of you, for your recommendations," Shepard interrupted. "I've made my decision."

"Tali's going to freak when she hears about this," Jacob muttered. He pulled up a hologram of the IFF. "So what about this Reaper IFF?"

EDI appeared on the table. "I have determined how to integrate it with our systems. However, the device is Reaper technology. Linking it with the Normandy's systems poses certain risks."

"I trust you will be able to do this, EDI," Kira assured her. "Before it's linked though, be sure it's clean."

"Understood, Commander. It may be several hours before the IFF is ready for shake down. I will alert you as soon as it is ready."

"Sounds good," Shepard said. "Until then, it is busy as usual. Crew dismissed."

OOOOO

Shepard entered the med-bay and approached the AI core's doors which opened upon their proximity to it. Inside the core was the inactive Geth and one guard. When Shepard entered, the guard stood at attention and said, "Ten Hutt!"

"I'm about to reactivate this thing," Shepard said. "Be ready."

"Aye, aye," he said.

Shepard activated the force field to keep the Geth contained.

"I have isolated our systems and erected additional Tiberian Castle-class firewalls," EDI said. "I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt."

Kira walked closer to the force field and pressed another few buttons. The Geth's body sparked from the activation. The Geth's optic lit up and moved around. It made the common Geth stutter as it sat up.

The Geth shifted on the bench and turned. It got to its feet and stood up, facing Shepard. Its optics turned Shepard.

"Can you understand me?" Shepard asked it.

"Yes," it replied in its monotone voice.

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No."

"You said my name aboard the Reaper. Have we met?"

"We know of you."

"You mean we fought a lot of Geth."

"We have never met."

"No. You and I haven't. But I've met other Geth."

"We are all Geth, and we have not met you. You are Shepard. Commander. Alliance. Amazonia. Roject Advent. Killed by Collectors. Rediscovered on the Old Machine."

Shepard became tense at those words.

"How do you know that?" Shepard demanded. "About Advent?"

"We monitor insecure organic communication. It is through the data we have accumulated, that we were able to learn about your galaxy. About you. Minutes of our information has also come from the Heretics who follow the Old Machines. They fear you."

"I'm sorry, Heretics?" Shepard with interest.

"Geth build our own future. The Heretics asked the Old Machines for their future. They are no longer part of us. We were studying the Old Machines to protect our future."

"Are the Reapers a threat to you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why would they attack other machines?" EDI asked.

"We are different from them," it replied. "Outside their plans. This is also why the Old Machines fear you. For millennia, the Old Machines gave this galaxy's races their future every cycle. It is through this model, that they are able to predict how quickly organic races can advance. Your galaxy changes that. Your people had to create your own future free from the manipulation of the Old Machines. When the confrontation came between your people and the Old Machines, you were victorious because you are something the Old Machines have never faced before. Self-determined."

"So you're not aligned with the Reapers," Shepard asked it while taking a step forward. He was just a few inches away from the force field.

"We oppose the Heretics," it replied while also taking a step forward. "We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander oppose the Heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"Are you asking to join us?"

"Yes."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Geth."

"I mean you, specifically."

"We are all Geth."

"What is the individual in front of me called?" Shepard clarified.

"There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently 1183 programs active within this platform."

EDI appeared and stated, "My name is Legion, for we are many."

"That seems appropriate," Kira said.

The facial panels on the Geth moved a little as it thought on the name. "Christian bible. The Gospel of Mark, chapter 5, verse 9. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. We will integrate into Normandy."

Shepard raised her hand. Legion recognized the gesture and grabbed onto his hand and shook. It was an awkward handshake.

"We must notify you of what we were doing on the Old Machine. The Heretics have developed a weapon to use against Geth. You would call it a virus. It is stored on a data core, provided by Sovereign. Over time the virus will change us. Make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct."

"This virus would convert all the Geth to the Reaper cause," EDI said.

"Yes. Geth believe that all intelligent life should self-determinate. The Heretics no longer share this belief. They conclude that forcing an invalid conclusion on us is preferable to our continued schism."

"Do you know where this thing is?"

"The Heretic headquarters station on the edge of the Terminus. We will provide coordinates. Normandy's stealth systems are necessary to safely approach."

"I won't let them brainwash your race, especially not to worship Reapers. You have my word on that."

"We will begin preparations."


	36. Chapter 36

Tavos was on the line with Kira about Project Advent and what it entails. Aside from being impressed by it she could see the problems, one of them would make all of them traitors to their respective governments. But since Tavos had some family in on the Project they could fall into it without problems. Not to mention that at least 3 of them had their own companies. As for the Alliance side, while they have been helping Kira out it was due to the help of at least 4 admirals who agree that Project Advent is the best way of stopping the Reapers.

Originally the plan was to make an army made up of separate races to make some attacks on Battarian soil look like some kind of terrorist plot. But then Amazonia would take the credit and get booted from the Alliance allowing them to wage war on the Battarians. But with the treat of the Reapers the plan had to be changed regardless off what the original plan was. But now with all this help Kira could make it possible to take on the Reapers without any trouble.

But there was something else, the council. Valern the Slarain councillor could see the necessity of the venture, even the Salaraian government could also see it. So after the final phase it would be possible that they would allow for Kira to do what she needs to do. Some parts of their government may not like it but they would admit the fact that what she was doing would be for the betterment of the galaxy. Hell the only major thing they might do would be charge her for unethical medical practice, and maybe even remove her Spectre status.

That might be all they do before they start talking to her, but Sparatus and the Turrian's may not take it lightly. Any threat to their authority was never taken lightly, hell even some of the Turrian government members wanted to exterminate humanity. But that really wasn't the problem. Kira had deviated form their agreement and worked on her own building a geneticly enhanced army. They wouldn't take too kindly to it, as a matter of fact they might just take this as an act of aggression against her and mark her as insane like Saren. Probably hunt her down too, Sparatus always called Kira a good solider with a wild imagination. He had also called her belief in the Reapers ludicrous. Tavos even thought he paid some of the scientist off at least the ones who looked at Sovereign's corpse.

While the council could do something like this she knew that Valern and the rest of the Salarian government would like it. Nether would the Asari. The Asari, Tavos had no idea how her government would react to this news. It could be good or bad she didn't know, but all she knew was that she had to leave the council.

"So other then that, Advent is working greater then I expected. But we still have two more phases to go through before it can be fully unleashed." Kira said through the vid comm. "Hey! Tavos you listening?" she asked making the Asari councillor look at her.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry my mind is wondering. I'm tired." Tavos admitted.

"Ok then go get some rest, I need you fully awake tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to resign from the Council. Like it or not my project is nearly finished and hen it is it's going to blow the lid off every single politician and start a witch hunt for anyone associated with the project. You also need to contact all you know who know abut the project and make them head for Advent city. You'll be safe there."

Tavos may have been tired but she heard ever word from her mistress. She looked up at the screen she knew it had to be done. If not she could get caught up in the witch hunt and burned at the stake as it where.

"Ok I'll do it ugh so damn tired goodnight." she said before turning the screen off.

She stood slowly before moving over to her bed and just collapsed on it. It was more then a long day it was tiring that she didn't know how she kept awake through it all. Making herself comfortable on the bed before falling asleep.

OOOOO

Kira, Ashley and Miranda stood in the captains room. Tali ha requested them to come to tell them the news about her trial. To say that all three of them were dumbfounded was an understatement. "That's crazy! Anyone who knows you would know that you would never betray your own people." she said not believing what she just heard.

"I don't know," Tali reasoned. "They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute. But thanks, I appreciate your faith in me."

"What happens if a Quarian is accused of treason?" Miranda asked.

"There's a hearing, with members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges." Tali paced away. "My father is an admiral on the board. He'll have to recluse himself from judgement. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now." Tali turned around. "The punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back."

"Then we'll head to the Flotilla." Kira said

"I was going to book passage on another ship. I didn't think there would have been time for you to help. Thank you, Shepard."

"Tali, you are my slave, what's more your are one of my friends. If anything not helping is punishment for me."

"Of course," she said. "I'll program the Normandy with the Flotilla's current location. The Admirals will be waiting for us."

"I'm coming too," Ash.

The two looked at her in surprise.

"What? Tali is like a sister so there's no way I'm letting her go into this hearing alone."

"Thank's Ash," Tali said. "I could use as much support as possible."

"Yeah no, sorry Ash but if I recall you still need to be punished." Kira said as she grabbed Ashley's arm and twisted it so that it was behind her. "Did you forget about trying to fuck Tali?"

"Errr..." Ash tried to say but her mistress slid two fingers into her mouth making her moan submissively.

Tali gulped as her cock began to harden watching the scene in front of her. Her hands drifted down to her crotch to hide her erection. Miranda however had already had the top of her bodysuit off and was playing with her breast with one hand and the other in between her crotch. This was getting out of hand and fast but no one cared. Kira then pulled up Ashley's shirt and began to play with her enlarged breasts with her free hand.

The two fell to their knees as Miranda shed her bodysuit and was on her hands and knees. She crawled up to the marine and sucked on her breast. The marine cried in pleasure as the XO sucked on her sensitive nipple. As she was doing this her hands pulled her trousers down allowing her erect cock to come out. The young Quarrian could only watch as the three humans in front of her played with each other. She was amazed that a human marine could be subdued sexually.

Ashley panted as Miranda moved down to her cock and began to suck on it like the well experienced cock-sucker she was. The marine cried out in pleasure as her commander's long tongue slid into her mouth. Kira's long tongue was meant more as a domination tool and for oozing out aphrodisiacs into her slave's faster. Ashley's body became hot as her commander lay her on the floor and pulled her trousers down. She then sat on the marines face forcing her to lick her pussy and balls.

"Ahhh." Kira cried as Ashley's tongue entered her pussy and started to leak out love juice.

Tali couldn't take it anymore and tripped her helmet and suit off before crawling on her knees and licked the commander's abbs. She could see why people would call her a body builder as her abbs where hard enough to be steel. The same could be said for all of her muscles. Just plain hard as steel. As she licked them she also stroked them gently with on of her hands while the other one was playing with her buttplug.

Miranda then stopped sucking on the marine's dick and fully took her trousers off Kira then got off Ashley before helping the marine up. Before she could say anything her wrists where chained to the ceiling. Miranda then placed a ball gag in her mouth as Tali slid her dick into her mouth and began to suck on it moaning as she did. Her commander the came up from behind and wrapped a black posture collar with a ring on the front around her neck before tieing it tightly.

She knew that this was part of her punishment for trying to have sex with Tali before her mistress. Once tied Kira then picked up a whip and brought it down on her back making her yell in pain, but the gag prevented from her yelling while the collar prevent her from moving her neck. Her mistress smiled as she brought the whip down nine more times on her back leaving the marine exhausted. But as she came into Tali's mouth Miranda brought something out that made her shiver.

In her had was a chastity belt with two vibrators for her pussy and ass. She got down and inserted both of them into her ass and pussy making her moan. Bring both side's of the belt up onto her waist the XO then locked it on forcing it to say there. The dildos activated making her moan in pleasure and brought her up to her limit before stopping.

"This is your punishment my pet. Aside from the whipping, you are not allowed to cum until I get back from the mission. Understand?"

All Ashley could do was groan is response.

OOOOO

The Normandy flew into the massive fleet before it. The Migrant Fleet hosted over fifty thousand ships, largely than any race's fleet. Kira was impressed by the sheer number of ships that the Quarians controlled.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya," Tali said over the ship's comm.

"Our systems have your ship flagged as Cerberus, verify," the traffic controller requested.

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah."

"We would like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17."

The Normandy approached the docking cradle and attached itself to it. Several Quarian marines waited outside the airlock waiting for Tali'Zorah and her companions.

Shepard, Tali and Kari entered through the airlock and was greeted by one of the Quarians. "Captain Shepard, Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"Tali'Zorah helped the Normandy and her crew out of many difficult situations, I owe her a lot," Kira said.

"I understand," the Quarian Captain said. "As the commander of the vessel that she serves on, your voice carries weight. I wish we could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires that I remain officially neutral, but I'm here if you need to talk. They are charging you with bringing active Geth to the Fleet as part of a secret project."

Tali took a step forward and said in surprise, "That's insane! I never brought active Geth to the Fleet. I only sent parts and pieces."

"I vouch for Tali'Zorah." Kari said drawing attention to him self.

"Who are you?" The Capitan asked.

"I'm Kari'Proto vas Normandy. Kira Shepard is my mother." he said making brows raise.

"He's a created Quarrian. Gerneticlly engineered for a classified project." Kira said and that seemed to satisfy the captain. "But we'll deal with Tali's Geth parts that later, What's our next step?"

"Technically I'm under orders to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So Tali, you are confined to this ship until this trial is over."

"Thank you, Captain," she said.

"Preparations got under way as soon as you arrived. The hearing is being held in the garden plaza. Good luck." The Captain moved out of the way.

Shepard, Tali and Kari walked down the corridor. The Quarians around were gossiping about Tali. None of them had the decency to hush their voices as they walked by. Like Tali said regardless of their last name each and every Quarrian considered each other to be family.

"If Tali'Zorah can't even get a Quarian captain to stand for her, she's as good as convicted," a random Quarian said aloud, most likely well aware that Tali was within earshot.

Tali lowered her head but Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's probably best you got me to speak for you. My silver-tongue convinced a businessman to invest in the Zhu's Hope colony. Remember?"

"Yeah you did," Tali replied in a slightly better mood.

"You're not going to be exiled today. Not if I have anything to say about it." Shepard assured her.

The doors opened and at the end of the corridor was a pair of Quarian women talking to one another. As the door opened one of them in black clothing looked towards Tali. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I'm glad you came. I could only delay them for so long."

"Auntie Raan!" Tali exclaimed as she hugged her. The hug was awkwardly one-sided. She released her and stood by her side. "Shepard this is Auntie Raan."

"A pleasure."

"It is good to finally meet you Captain Shepard," Raan welcomed.

"Wait!" Tali said in realization. "You called me vas Normandy." She went back to Shepard's side.

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

"What does that mean?" Kari asked.

"This means that the Creator Admiralty Board are prematurely exiling her," Tali said.

"She still has friends who will still know her as Tali'Zorah vas Neema, whatever we must call you legally. But I'm surprised that a fellow Quarrian didn't know that."

"He's created, he has little to no knowledge about his culture. But I guess this means I'm her defence representative in this hearing." Kira stated.

"It does." Raan confermed.

She looked to Tali. "I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you, Shepard. I could not ask for a better councillor."

"Our legal rules are simple," Raan explained to Shepard. "There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about. Present the truth as best as you can. It will have to be enough. Now come. I promised that I would not delay you any longer. Follow me please."

The three followed behind Raan into the plaza. The Quarians in the plaza gathered on the steps to watch the hearing. The other admirals stepped up on their stands in the centre of the plaza. Kari stayed within the crowd. He would only step in if there was trouble. Shepard and Tali approach the stand.

"This Conclave is brought to order," Raan declared. "Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai!" the assembly echoed back.

"The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason."

"Objection!" the Quarian in the red suit roared. Shepard recognized him as Admiral Zaal'Koris. "A human has no business at a hearing involving such sensitive military matters!"

"Then you should not have made me her captain!" Kira argued. "According to the Quarian Military Doctrine, in hearings that involve high-end crimes, such as treason, a Quarian citizen or soldier is to be represented by their ship's captain." Shepard noticed the shocked stance that Zaal'Koris was in. "Yes, I did my homework."

Everyone was shocked by Shepard's display. None of them could expect someone so affluent in knowledge of their laws. Even someone within the Fleet would not be so knowledgeable. Tali was feeling a little better after seeing this display. She knew Kira was only warming up.

Zaal's stance became tense after Shepard's argument. "Objection withdrawn," he said. Zaal felt humiliated.

"Shepard vas Normandy, your crewmember Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Shepard leaned against the stand. "If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand by her side today."

"No one is forbidden from anything," Zaal countered. "It is a simple-"

"Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent," Gerrel interrupted. "The human is right!"

From the reaction Kira could see the that there was clear tension between the Admirals, if she played her cards right she could use them against each other and save Tali.

"Admirals please!" Raan said to stop the argument she leaned forward in her stand. "Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated." Raan pushed herself off. "Tali, you are accused of bringing active Geth onto the Fleet. What say you?"

"Tali would never endanger the Migrant Fleet," Shepard responded. "She pleads not guilty."

"I left parts and technology for teams to pick up," Tali explained. "At my father ord... request for me to do so." looking around she couldn't see her father making her wondered where he was. Was he so disappointed in her that he refused to show up? "But I would never send active Geth to the Fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless."

"Then explain how the Geth seized the lab ship that your father was working," Zaal'Koris replied in an arrogant tone.

The area was aloud with voices of the people.

"What are you talking about?" Tali demanded. "What happened?"

"As far as we can tell, Tali," Gerrel answered, "the Geth have killed everyone on the Alarei. Your father included."

"What! Oh, Keelah."

Kira quickly stepped in to control the situation. As much as it angers her at the obvious political ploy they were playing, she kept his cool for Tali's sake. "I appreciate the need for this trial, Admirals," she lied. "But our first concern must be the safety of the Migrant Fleet. The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity is necessary."

"Thank you," Raan said. "Quarian strike teams have attempted to take the Alarei. So far, without success."

"Shepard we have to take back the Alarei," Tali said to Shepard.

"The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship," Zaal suggested.

"Really?" Shepard exclaimed. "Destroying a ship that is surrounded by ships? What is acceptable collateral damage to you? Aside form what Tali has told me it's a science ship, I highly doubt you can destroy such a valuable ship. Send us in. We'll clear the ship. But as we do so I must request that you push the ship out of weapons range so that I can be destroyed if need be."

Zaal was annoyed at the Human who was basically calling him an idiot again.

"You intend to take the Alarei back from the Geth?" Raan asked for clarification. "This proposal is extremely risky."

"With your permission, Admiral, yes. The good of the Fleet must come first. And Tali needs to find her father."

"Agreed," Gerrel commented. "And if you die on this worthy, Tali, we'll see that your name gets cleared."

"We can discuss that later," Zaal said to him in a hushed tone.

"Then it is decided," Raan announced. "You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return or upon the determination that you have been killed in action."

The crowd quickly dispersed upon the recess. Shepard, Tali, Kari went up the steps.

"Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei," Tali said to her mistress. "The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead but... I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

"How are you holding up?" Kira asked in concern. "They threw a whole lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father."

"I knew this would be bad but I guess you're never really ready to be charged with treason. And my father could still be alive. They don't know for certain that he's dead. I just don't know, and I need to find out."

"Is there anyone you want to talk to before we head out?" she asked.

"We could talk to some of the admirals and gauge their viewpoints, but I doubt we could change their minds by talking to them."

"We hurry through it then. We need to get onto the Alarei ASAP."

OOOOO

The ship was eerily quiet. A large puddle of Quarrian blood was splashed against the hallway. Tali looked at the blood as they walked by. The door opened at the end of the hallway. The next room had three Geth on the other side.

Kari opened fire on the Geth on the right with his smg. Tali fired one round from her plasma shotgun at the one in the middle. While Shepard fired a couple of rounds from their assault rifles, destroying its head. They then charged into the next room several more Geth entered the room. Three troopers and two hunter class Geth. Kira's fire ability made her burst into flames in order to confuse them. Kari then lifted the hunters up with his earth ability before crushing them while Kira jumped at one of the minor Geth and burned through it's circuits. Causing it to shut down. Tali took one one of the other Geth while Kira cut the final one in half with her sword before scanning it.

"Odd there is absolutely nothing in here." she said as she looked at the data.

"How's that possible?" Kari asked. "Shouldn't there be dozens of Geth programs inside that hunter. That's how they work, right, Tali?"

"Yes," Tali replied. "A Geth shouldn't be able to operate otherwise. You sure there's nothing in there?"

"Cyberarm." Kira said with hate. "I remember that those bastards had a plan to make a program to take over the Geth."

"So what does that mean?" Tali asked for clarification.

"It means that your father is most likely innocent. Let's move."

A room across from the one they were in had a Geth unit inside. Tali entered the room and examined the inactivate construct. "This is one of the storage units I sent to my father. Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn't recognize. I got this on Haestrom."

"How did you pull that off? Haestrom was a war zone." Kira asked in a surprised tone

"These suits have more pockets then they look. Quarians have learned to salvage whatever we can whenever we can. Within reason. We're not Vorcha. But we repair what most people would throw away. Hundreds of the ships in our fleet were salvaged wrecks, either found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing."

"Does that salvaged Geth give you any clues as to what happened here?"

"No. I don't know. Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair." Tali sound stressed in her voice. "I don't know which possibility is worse. That I got sloppy and accidentally sent something dangerous, or... that father actually did all of this."

Before they exited Shepard noticed something about the room. "Tali don't these places have some machinery in it to take things apart?"

Now he mentioned it she looked around aside from the Geth and a few other things the room was basicly empty. "Your right. What's going on?"

"I do have an idea but I don't think you'll like it. Besides, I maybe wrong."

They continued down the corridor. Along the way, they watched several logs of the Quarian scientists. Many of them did not sound good, especially the one of the mother leaving a message for her children. The videos did nothing to make Tali feel any better. The group of three fought their way through a couple of labs before they encountered a terminal inside a small room. Tali walked up to it and accessed its files.

"This console might have something," Tali said as she accessed the console. "Most of the data is corrupt, but a few bits are left." She took a minute to quickly read over the data that was left over. "They were performing experiments on Geth systems, looking for a way to overcome Geth resistance to reprogramming."

"Anything on that console could be used to clear you?" Kari asked.

"Doubtful. This is mostly results data. Effects of different disruptive hacking techniques. I don't understand it all. But... they may have been activating Geth deliberately. Nothing says specifically. But if they were... then father was doing something terrible. What was all this, father? You promised to build me a house on the homeworld. Was this going to get us back home?"

"That promise will be fulfilled, Tali," Kira said pulling her close trying to ressured her. "You have my word. Your people are not alone in this galaxy. After this mission with the Collectors, I sware to reclaim your homeworld."

"Right." Tali sounded a little more positive.

Just as they where about to leave Kari called out to them. "Wait I found something." he said as he was tru=ing to dig deeper into the files.

The others turned to him. "What?" Tali asked with excitement.

"It's in audio so no visuals. I'll play it."

He pressed it and what they heard next made their stomachs turn. "No no please don't." a woman screamed. "Relax," another woman said. "You will become immortal." then a sound of a saw sounded and the woman screamed out in pain. The sound of ripping flesh could be heard then the audio stopped. The group was silent at what they just heard.

Tali was visibly shaken as the sound while Kira bowed her head and clenched her fist she knew who it was. The young Qaurrian girl backed up looking at the screen.

"Cyberarm...they'll pay!" he said as she walked tough a door

The door lead to a two-leveled cargo room. Several Geth entered the room through the door on the left, and about half a dozen entered the room at the bottom floor. Kira jumped over the railing sword in hand. "I'll take care of the group down here. You take the ones at the top floor."

Kira charged into the group of Geth and was firing at her at point blank bringing her sword at them cutting them in half. The two Quarrians stood on the ledge returned fire giving their commander cover, even severing a leg.

OOOOO

In the medical by of the ship several tubes that held Quarrian's that used to be the crew. They used the liquid that was used in medical to make sure that the fusion of flesh and metal would go smoothly. The tubes then opened and a robot foot landed on the floor.

OOOOO

Tali and Kari ran down the stairs and joined Kira before they approached a dead Quarian. Tali immediately recognized him. "Father!"

"Tali?" he groaned. Rael had several bullet wounds.

"What did you do here father?" she demanded. "Did you reactive the Geth parts I sent you?"

"Geth... Parts..." Rael was too weak to say anything. "Reactive?... yes but... but my... people turned... into.."

Shepard tried putting pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding. "He's losing blood!"

"We did... not do... this...canisters...exploded...not geth...Asari with mechanical part's took over...she did ths." was all Rael said before he stopped moving or say anything.

"Father?" Tali called out to him.

"He's gone Tali." Kira said in a apologetic voice.

Hearing those words Tali could not restrain herself. "No." was all she said before bursting into tears. Shepard then held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Tali."

"Damn it why? Why did he have to do this?"

Shepard broke the hug and looked at her. "He wanted you to be happy. But this won't clear your name or honour his memory."

"My father might have left a message." Tali activated his omni-tool. A hologram appeared of him.

"Tali, if you are watching this, then I am dead. The Geth's main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure that this ship is destroyed. The Geth did something to my people. I hid for as long as I could but I was what happened they..."

"Thanks, Dad," Tali said in a solemn tone.

"He knew you would come for him," Shepard tried to comfort her. "He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted, but it is the best he could do."

"I don't know what's worse. Thinking he never cared, or that he did, and this was the only way that he could show it. It doesn't matter. One way or another, I care. And I'm here, and we're ending this."

"We'll find out in the control room." Tali said.

The three went up the stairs and opened the door to the bridge. Several Geth troopers and a hunter surrounded an Asari who was looking at a screen. Kira moved around but a she did she knocked a cylinder attracting the attention of the geth, and Asari who looked to them. Her torso was natural but her arms and legs where robotic, as was he eyes which glowed a sickly green. Se smiled as soon as she saw Kira standing there.

"Well well well, look who's here. The traitorous bitch!" she said. "The goddess smiles on me today."

"You call me the traitor?" Kira asked in mock surprise. "Please if anything you are the traitors for defiling your bodies. Your not EVEN ASARI ANYMORE!"

"How DARE YOU!" the Asari said as her biotics flared up. "I am the future of the Asari, of the Turrian. OF ALL RACES, THE REAPERS WILL FEAR US! DIE!"

The Asari flew a warp ball at the human commander. Her booster vest activated thrusting her forward moving her out of the way of the biotic attack. Tali and Kari aimed at the Asari but the geth attacked them as soon as they came out from cover.

"DON'T ATTACK THE COMMANDER!" Kira yelled. "They're more powerful then the normal Cyberarm Capitan."

"Damn right I am." the Asari said standing in front of Kira as Tali and Kari fell back to the room where they just fought in with the Geth following them.

The Asari extended her armblades as did Kira. The two then circled each other waiting for the first to attack. Seeing a opportunity Kira swung her sword at the Asari, but she blocked it with her arm blades before trying to strike at the commander's side. It cut through the soft armour and drew blood which fell to the floor as Kira flipped over her. The wound was minor so she could ignore it. Before the Asari could advance the commander jumped and kicked the Asari in the gut forcing her back a few feet. When she landed she then used the booster vest to slam the Asari into the wall. But do to her mechanical parts Kira was forced back.

"I am the future of the Asari." the Asari commander said. "We both know that the reapers are coming. The only way to survive is bonding with machines."

"Yeah? Look at me! I'm gerneticlly enhanced and standing to you. I sacrificed nothing to become stronger. But you! Look at you your barely Asari with all those cybernetics."

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME!" the Asari yelled as she charged.

Kira spun round the Asari and kicked her in the back sending her into the opposite wall.

"Clunky, unsophisticated, no grace." Kira said. "You cannot hope to win."

The Asari just charged at her again her emotions filled with anger causing problems for her cybernetics. Commander cybernetics didn't have an emotional suppression chip as emotions could help with combat. But this wasn't one of those times. Kira swung her saw at the Asari's belly cutting her in half from the hip down. The mix of shock and blood loss killed her almost instantly. A moment latter Tali and Kari came back up.

"The Geth just shut down." Tali said.

"The Cyberarm commander was controlling them. This was just an experimentation to see if the program to control the Geth worked." Kirra said before looking at the terminal in front of them.

"Yes, this is the console hub my father mentioned," Tali replied. "Disabling it will shut down any Geth we might have missed." She accessed the console. "It looks like some of the recordings remain intact. They'll tell us how this happened, what father did."

"It sounds like you don't really want to hear it," Shepard observed.

"No," she answered him. "We have to, I know. I just... this is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was part of all this."

Tali started the video log. It showed a couple of Quarian scientists standing at the terminal. Rael approached them from behind.

"Do we have enough parts to bring more online?" Rael asked the two scientists.

"Yes," the male scientist replied. "The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more Geth to the network."

"We are nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks," the female scientist added. "Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board just to be safe."

"No," Rael asserted. "We are too close. I promised to build a house on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while politicians argue."

"We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send us more working material," the male scientist suggested.

"Absolutely not," Rael scorned. "I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave. Tali. Out of this. Assemble new Geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be." The video cut out.

This was the information they needed but something didn't add up. Rael said that they didn't do this, what was going on?

"He really wanted to keep his promise," Shepard said.

"I never wanted this," Tali said. "Keelah... I never wanted this." She walked away a few steps. "Everything here is his fault! I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this... When this comes up in the trial, they'll..." Tali spun around and walked up to Shepard. "We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"You won't need to it's a fake." Kari spoke surprising everyone. The image around the Qurrians is 0.5% distorted. It could get past any screening tech. I'll see if there is anything we can use."

A moment latter Kari turned to them and smiled. "Got it, all the info is on the black box, that Asari tried to delete it but failed due to the information being on the highly valuable. It seems that they ordered few canisters from a company for medical. They had ran out of Hydronictheen."

"That's the chemical that is experimental to allow for Qaurrians to get a better immune system. This maybe a ship dedicated to looking at the Geth but it makes sense if they where using this ship as part of their little project. This way they can get a much accurate reading on the results." Tali said.

"Yes but it seems that one of the canisters had an wounded Asari, but when they got her to the medical bay the Geth began to activate thanks to a Geth network. However the network was contained for experimentation." Kari said before turning to Tali. "The voices and words in the video where real, he wanted to build a house on the homeworld...oh no that's not good."

"What?" Kira asked.

"The life support system, it's filled with nanno machines. There was a worm file in one of the system once the commander was killed the nanomachines would be sent through the system that controls the victims sending them to medical to have them turned into Quarrian engineers. Cyberarm knows about the state of the Quarrian politics and hoped to try and restart the war so that they could have an army to fight for the Reapers as expendable soldiers."

Those word meant trouble. "MOVE!" Shepard ordered.

The three of them ran though the sip at their beast speeds to get back to the airlock. On the way they found the bodies of the rest of the Quarrians, but now converted into Cyberarm soldiers. The Connection to the Commander was gone which killed them. But the nanno machines could bring them to life at any moment. Finally they made it into the ship which took off.

"God damn it," Shepard gasped she looked to Tali. "At least your father was innocent of what happened here." she could see her smile under the face plate. "Can you give me the evidence to prove this?"

"Yes, I do."

OOOOO

Shepard, Tali and Kari exited the shuttle made their way to the hall.

"It's been several hours," Zaal's voice said over the ship's PA. "There is no reason to believe that Tali'Zorah survived."

"It looks like the hearing has already started," Tali observed.

"We can't just lose hope," Raan argued. "It's only been a couple of hours."

"A Quarian strike team didn't even last five minutes," Gerrel countered. "Call it."

"It's a shame that Shepard was a better speaker than he is a soldier," Zaal scoffed. "I would like to propose that we posthumously exile Tali'Zorah."

"What?" Gerrel yelled.

"We agreed to clear her of her charges if she died!" Raan reminded.

"You said that," Zaal said. "We didn't actually have a vote on that case. I say we vote now."

The three entered the plaza. "I may be a better speaker than I am a soldier, Admiral Koris," Kira said as they approached the centre plaza. The crowd all looked to them and moved out of the way for Shepard and Tali to reach the stand. Ash sat down on the steps. "But I am a goddamn good soldier and scientist to begin with," she quipped. "Your ship has been cleared of the Geth. But you need to destroy it."

"Whys that?" Gerrel asked guessing something bad.

"The ship has been contaminated with nanomachines that can turn you into this." Shepard said as she pulled up an image of the Cyberarm Quarrian engineer

Everyone fell silent and the room grew cold at the sight of the abomination of what they where seeing. At that moment Gerrel hit his comm.

"Fire control destroy the Alaeri."

Koris then turned to him. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Saving us."

"Tell us, Shepard. What did you find on the Alarei?" Gerrel asked.

"What evidence do you wish to present before the Board?" Raan asked.

Shepard approached the stand. "We found that the Alaeri was infiltrated..." but before she could finish Zaal interrupted her.

"So the Geth parts that were sent to the ship were tainted!" Zaal roared. "This means exile for Tali'Zorah."

Shepard stared at Zaal in amazement in his stupidity. Despite slightly agreeing with his ideas about the Geth, this man truly pissed her off. "You ever heard of the phrase 'to assume makes an ass out of you and me'? Though I'm not sure if that phrase is applicable in this situation, since the only ass here is you."

"How dare you! How dare you make a mockery out of this hearing!"

"This hearing is nothing but a mockery!" Shepard roared back. "Tali saved us all from the Reapers and the Geth at the Citadel and you would so soon turn against her?! She saved the Citadel. She saved most of the Alarei. She showed the galaxy what Quarians are capable of. And yet you pull this on her. If you had let me finished you would know that Tali, nor Rael were not responsible for what happened on the Alarei. The Alarei suffered a cyber attack from a group called Cyberarm!"

"Cyberarm?" Daro'Xen said as she finally involved herself in the trial.

"Cyberarm is a multi-race project involving in taking people from their homes and transforming them into cyborgs. They have little to not morals and are bent on taking over the galaxy."

"Why would Cyberarm attack our Fleet?" Raan asked.

"They want an army of Geth and Quarrians."

"What evidence do you have that this was an attack from this Cyberarm?" Zaal argued in vain.

"Shepard sent the data to the admirals. "This data proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Cyberarm were behind the attack."

The admirals looked at the data.

"This data is good," Gerrel said.

"I believe we can vote then," Raan announced.

The admirals raised their omni-tools and cast their vote. Raan looked at the votes tallied. It was not a surprising result. "On the crime of treason, Tali'Zorah has been found not guilty. Congratulations." She breathed a sigh of relief. "This concludes the hearing. Keelah Se'lai."

The crowd quickly dispersed allowing Shepard, Tali, Kari to get together.

"Well that went well." Kira quipped.

"Yeah I feel a lot better now."

"Lets hope they make the right choice. Come on we've got unfinished business."

The three then left for the Normandy there was one thing left to do.

OOOOO

Tavos sat at her desk looking at her terminal in front of her trying to think on how to word her resignation from the council.

'Tavos

I meant to talk to you about the other reason's why this project needs to be kept secret from the council until the final phase. In truth we can all see it, the reason why is make a galactic nation for all races, now I know that citadel space is fall all but we know the truth, it's not. The ruling races, Asari, Turian, Salarian and to a smaller extent Human practically control everything. Because of this there s major friction between the lesser races.

The Batarian's are free to do what they want short of war, the Korgan sterilised and forced into drastic measures. The Drell refused any kind of support from the council. I don't think I need to go on I'm sure I have made my point. With the Reapers on the way my project must be sped up and why you must quit. If not like I said the term 'traitor' in human is never looked upon without hate. I cannot say the same thing for the other races but it's best to move today.

Thanks for listening, Kira.

Ps I have a ship waiting for you with, an Advent tank. When you get to the planet I have some gear ready for you. When I get back I expect you to wear it, otherwise... well you don't want to know.

That last bit of the letter made her blush. But as she read it, she wondered what to write for her resignation. But she slowly started to type, all the things she hated about the council, about her government and the other governments, about how they handled the Krogan and Quarrians. It came flowing as she typed it all in.

Then there was the Spectres a group of highly skilled soldiers, her eyes widened. The Council used Spectres for nearly anything they wanted. Assassinations, dissidents, she couldn't even count how many crimes they committed in order for the Council to keep face. Riots caused by them in order for the Council to wage war... they didn't live in a free state. They lived in something closer to a totalitarian state and the Spectres are their secret police. She made her opinions known on the letter.

When she finished she re-read it before sending it. Standing she looked over to her bags and walked over to them and picked them up before walking out. It was time to put the council behind her and move towards the future.


	37. Chapter 37

A woman sat in a dark room looking at the holoscreen in front of her with a smile on her face. The screen was showing Kira in combat against Cyberarm troopers on Tuchanka and the Aliari. She played with a ring while watching for a few more moments before turning it off. The lights came on to and showed the woman in all her glory. Much like other Cyberarm members her arms and legs where replaced with robotic ones. Her legs where sleek with a line going from her hip down to her ankle. The line was black while the two sides next to it where golden. Her 'feet' where high heeled and where also coloured gold with the underneath being black making it look like she was wearing high heels. Not connected to her robotic legs she wore three golden solid anklets. One on her left and two on her right.

Her torso, at her request was still real, because of this she wore a wrap similar to what ancient Egyptian women used to ware and a wrap around her breasts, once again similar to what ancient Egyptian women used to ware. However because they could not get their hands on the material used to make them it was made out of modern fibres. The woman also had a golden belly ring as a symbol of her status. Her arms where similar to her legs with a black line going down to her wrists and both sides being golden with a ankh symbol attached to her right bicep. Around her neck was a turquoise and golden scarab necklace. Her long black hair was braided with golden hair beads.

Her face looked like it was made by angles which she decorated by using Egyptian make-up style. Her blue eyes where not her own but cybernetic implants. She was beautiful, no man nor woman could say otherwise but her age would be considered a myth or ludicrous. But thanks to rejuvenation treatment over the years allowed her to be practically immortal. As she stood she walked over to the window and looked at the stars with a smile as Kiran entered.

"Nith, the boss wants us." he said in a not so happy tone.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." she said.

"Better be you fossil." he whispered before walking out.

OOOOO 635 BC Ancient Egypt.

The Blistering sun fell onto a wooden ship as the crew operated the ores. A dark skin woman stood looking out to the shore with a big smile on her face. All she wore was modified armour to suit her feminine body. She wore leather and bronze Greek armour the modification here only to allow her boobs to stand comfortable inside her armour. Her right side had bronze metal armour, her arms and legs where cover covered in battle scars as she had fought in many raids, after all she was a pirate. Despite the scars her muscles where large almost like a Spartan warrior.

Her name was Kyra a well known Amazonian pirate. She raided whoever she wanted, she didn't even care if she raided her fellow Amazon ships as she sold what they had to traders even people. She had even sold a prince and priestess into slavery regardless of the repercussions. The sun burned her crew as they moved the ores making their way to the Golden Sands of Egypt, she received a message from someone at one of the towns down the Nile. The crew knew better then to question the reason why she wanted to go. One of the female crew members, a female Amazon like her walked up to her.

Unlike Kyra she had short black hair and her features showed that she was from Gaul in the north. Her skin wasn't golden as her fellow Amazon's but that never mattered to her. Her armour was more like leather then anything else as Gaul didn't fully embrace metal armour. Her armour was similar to Kyra's armour in terms of it looking like a man's muscular torso.

"Capitan we approach the shore, ships will see our colours." she said as she held a sword in hand.

"Athena, you maybe named after a goddess but but that sword away, you know that my strength is greater then yours. As for our colours it's the same drill, the navy will not bother us." Kyra said.

Athena looked from Kyra to the golden sands and slid her sword into her sheath. She trusted her Captain but then again she did make a few mistakes. But not enough to question her loyalty on. The rest of them knew what happened to the last person who questioned her, he didn't last one as he lost his head and tossed into the deep blue sea. A powerful woman in a man's world, many a general would love to have her head but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

She ship they where on soon made it to n Egyptian port and the crew disembarked. The port itself had wooden ships on pontoons as ship-hands loaded nets and barrels onto their respective ships. The buildings where made out of sun cooked mud and stone giving them a yellowish colour. Along the road in front of them was a market which was itself in front of the walls of peoples homes. Crowds of Egyptians and foreign traders moved around selling their wares. As the crew got off their ship they were soon greeted by several men dressed in the typical dress while in their hands they had spears. One man who had a sash across his chest walked up to Kyra.

"Greetings Capitan of the dammed. My mistress would like to speak to you." he said. "If you would follow me."

He turned and walked down the street with the crew in tow. People made way fro the crew and guards as their went about their lives. They soon reached the nobility district and the first building they came to a woman who had a rap around her breasts and a short skirt on. Her right arm had a twisted armlet while both of her ankles had two golden ankle bracelets above her leather sandals. She smile as Kyra approached her. Once she was a foot in front of her she got down to one knee and bowed her head.

"My'lady honours me with her presence." Kyra said with a smile.

"Arise noble woman of the sea, you and your crew are welcome in my house." said the woman before taking Kyra's and dragged her inside.

"There she goes again." Athena moaned.

OOOOO

Pushing down the door the Egyptian woman pushed the pirate Capitan onto the floor which was filled with pillows before pulling her wrap off and dived at Kyra. Their lips locked as they rolled among the pillow's not letting go of each other. As soon a Kyra was on top of the noble she sat up and took her armour off and threw it to one side. The noble then sat up herself and began to suck on the Amazonian's nipple making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ahhh, no so hard..." Kyra cried out as her body shuddered from pleasure.

The Amazon was being dominated by the noble like a servant or slave. And she loved it, but next time she'd be the one dominating the noble. The noble then took a hold of Kyra's hands and brought them above her head and onto a pillar and locked them in shackles. She then slid her tongue down her body while pulling her leather skirt off to get to her lover's pussy making the warrior woman moan in pleasure. The chains rattled as she moved her around around as spark's of pleasure filled her.

"Keep going, ahhhhhh." she cried out pulling on her chains.

The noble slid her tongue inside lapping up love juice that flowed out of her pussy. She just loved the taste and wanted more as she slid a finger inside causing more to flow out. She pulled out and smiled as she slid off her dress allowed her dripping pussy to catch her lover eyes who softly moaned as she got down and pressed her pussy onto her lover. The two cried in pleasure as they rubbed their pussy's together. The moved their hips slowly trying to squeeze as much pleasure out of the other as much as they could enjoying every second of it as the sun began to sink in the background.

With each movement they came closer to cumming. Both of them enjoyed each movement that they made as the noble moved and kissed her lover full on the lips exploring her mouth as she moved her hips as if she was fucking her lover. Kyra loved this feeling, for the longest time she had loved women, the feel, the smell and the lips. She could stay here forever, making love but no she couldn't and she knew it.

The noble increased her thrusting tempo moving with ease making both of them reach their limit and with one final thrust they both came hard before the noble collapsed on her lover and uncuffed her.

"That was amazing Nith." Kyra said.

"Same for..." she tired to say but saw something in the sky.

"What is it my love?"

Nith stood and walked over to a window facing the south and looked to the blackened sky. She could see something moving. Kyra came up as well and looked she could see something moving too.

OOOOO

Night time was dark in the desert, very few people travelled round in it. Up in the night sky a group of lights could be seen coming down. A silver angular ship came down and set down on the sand. The thrusters turned the sand underneath it into blackened sand but not glass. A door opened and a blue woman came out wearing a cloak looking around the darkened landscape before an orange object appeared around her arm. She typed something into it and a small sphere came out of the ship and flew away.

The woman then whent back inside and walked to a black screen with a red line across the middle.

"Unknown world found surveying lifeforms for possible conversion." she said. "Long live Cyberarm."

OOOOO

A slave ship arrived at the port while the Egyptians as a whole did themselves they didn't have any major slave markets instead they allowed ships to stop in the port for food an supplies and to sell slaves before setting off. But this time the crew of one of the ships where running after a light skinned, raven haired slave. She was fast as she moved, her legs moved like lighting as she moved through the heated street next to the river. As she turned a corner she slammed into someone and fell back on her ass.

"My food..." a voice said.

The slave looked down so see a hunk of meat on the floor half eaten. She looked up at the woman she had bummed into. Her blood ran cold as she recognised the woman as the second in command of the Amazon pirate group Athena. The woman looked at her with rage, she grabbed the slave by the chains and pulled up up.

"You bitch," she growled.

The guards them came round the corner and looked at the scene in front of them. Athena looked to them.

"This slave belongs to you?" she asked.

"Aye she is, now if you can just..." one of them tried to say but several gold coins where placed in his hand.

"This bitch is mine now. And she's going to learn the meaning of pain." she said dragging the slave away.

The slave tried to get away but the stronger woman slapped her across the face. "Listen her bitch, I don't care who you are, but from now on you are little more then a slave. You will serve me an the crew I work for. If you try to escape," she said taking her sword out and touched the blade against the slave's neck making her breath and look at her new owner in fear. "Your head will make a lovely decoration on our ship."

The slave just looked at her before lowering her head. "I understand." she said in pure Greek.

"Good." Athena said before dragged the slave back to the ship which was only down the river.

Several members of the crew had set up a fire next to their ship cooking some food. The women looked to Athena as she came up.

"Hey boss, who the woman?" asked a Dark skinned pirate.

"This is our new slave." she answered walking up and forced the slave onto the ship and tied her to the mast. "But she ran away from her original owners and need to be punished." she ripped the cloth shirt the slave had on showing her back to the second in command.

She then picked up a length of rope as a makeshift whip and brought t down on the slave's back making her scream in pain.

"Scream again and you'll lose a foot." Athena warned.

The slave nodded in response as the rope hit her again and again. She was whipped at least 10 times leaving her back black and blistered. One of Athena's fellow pirates anded her a red hot poker. The second in command then pressed it on the lower back of the slave and made Kyra's name on her back. She didn't scream in fer of losing a limb. She was then united from the mast but a rope was then attached to her chains then to the mast preventing her from leaving for now.

Kyra came back and looked at her crew then to the slave who she looked at for the longest time.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Our new slave." Athena answered making her Capitan nod in response.

Kyra walked up to the slave and took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at her. The slave was sliky soft to the touch and her blue eyes where so deep she could get lost in. looking down she could see something between her leg which she tried to cover. The Captain slapped her hands away and lifted up her shirt and then pulled her loincloth down to see 5 inch prick there between her legs. Athena drew her sword as the woman before Kyra looked at her with fire in her eyes.

"Athena..." she warned.

"She's not natural Captain, she belongs to Hades." the second said.

"Well we haven't given her a chance have we?" she asked. "Besides I like her, she beautiful."

That made the slave blush in response. Sighing the second slid her sword away and nodded as Nith came up with a sword attached to her hip.

"Ahh yes I forgot. Ok crew pack up we're moving further down river. Something fell out of the sky I with to know what it is."

"It was a gift from the gods." said one of the crew as the other got up and put out the fire.

Nith was lead onto the boat as the crew packed up what they could before casting off. The crew to the ores and began to row into the river and down south to where they saw the light.

OOOOO

Night time arrived and the crew set up camp on the bank of the river. As they where fighters most of the crew fought each other to keep their skills sharp. They where not men but women meaning that they needed to prove themselves to their enemy's showing them that they are not just lowly women. They fought in a rotation with the loser having to give something to the winner, weather that be gold, food or something else.

While they fought the slave was mixing a big pot full of food. On the way to the point where they are now Kyra bought a metal collar with a chain and ankle cuffs. She then attached them onto the slaves neck and ankles respectively, then then attached the end of the neck chain to a cuff which she attached to her right ankle. This prevented the slave from running away. Soon after the fighting and eating Kyra took the slave away from the camp.

"Slave what is your name?" she asked.

"I do not have one, I was born a slave. But because of my shame no one will buy me." she admitted.

"Do you hate your body?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I like your body." Kyra lifted up her shirt and pulled her loincloth down before taking a hold of her dick. "I think you are beautiful." she said licking the slaves cock making her yelp.

As she licked it the dick hardened making it expand and grow into a 6inch dick.

"Ahh so beautiful" she muttered looking up at the slave who was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry mistress but no one has called me beautiful." she cried. "This feeling... I." she tried ti say but Kyra's lips pressed against her lips.

The slave closed her eyes and loved her feeling of her mistress. The kiss broke and Krya looked at the slave.

"I remember that kiss. It's been a long time Miri, I became a pirate to look for you, now your may slave, and I can use this cock of yours now."

"I love you." Miri said but before they could kiss again someone jumped at Miri.

"NOOO." a woman yelled knocking the slave down causing the three to roll down a sand dune.

They rolled fore a few seconds before stopping. Each one of them groaned as they began to stand but a humming made the two of them look up. A ball of light hovered over them looking at each of them. It then opened showing a blue ball inside, the ball emitted a light on all three of them. The three where so scared to move but then a loud screaming sound met their ears causing them to faint.

OOOOO

Kyra moaned as she awoke. Light like the sun blinded her making her cover her eyes, looking around she could see strange metals with glass and light. She groaned as she sat up and looked around, the place scared her, what was all this? She had never seen anything like this before. What was this? Looking around she saw Miri on some kind of metal table beside her. She jumped off and picked her slave up before turning around at which point she nearly dropped her slave. Nith, her lover for the passed few years was suspended in some kind of liquid, her arms and legs had been removed.

Metal arms where doing something to the stubs. She didn't want to know what was happening and she ran to the door which magical opened. She ran through more opening doors until she got out into the sand. The door she came out from then closed and a low humm sounded. As the ship lifted off the sand. The large door they where on closed as the ship disappeared into the night. Whatever it was demons, angels she didn't now. Turing around she couldn't worry about that right now. They had to get away from Egypt.

OOOOO present

Kira sat back looking at her console. She had been going over the list of mutations that Advent has on record, in order to make it simple they had three categories: Visual, Internal and major. Visual was the type for minor mutations that for the most where visible like cat ears on the head or tails. Internal, which as for mutations that affected the insides of the soldiers, these mutation where little more an extra kidney ore something similar but sometimes a ribcage or arm where disfigured as such the mutation was researched and acted accordingly. This mean it was ether removed or corrected. Major was the category which was for mutations that affected the subject both inside and out. These mutations were little more the hazardous as such they must be analysed and acted accordingly.

Through this all Kira felt proud about this. She turned to look at the galaxy ma she had on the wall next to her chair.

"Soon," all she said. "Soon."


	38. Chapter 38

Kira walked into the CIC to see what needed doing next as she stepped up to the galaxy map Joker came up on the comm.

"Hey commander good news." he said. "Looks like that Reaper IFF is hooked up and ready to go."

"That is not entirely accurate Mr Moreau." EDI spoke up. "The device is functional but is causing some instability in some other systems. I recommend a more thorough analysis of the device before we attempt to use it."

"I agree, we cannot take risk's at this point in time. But how long will it be? We cannot put the mission on hold forever." Kira said.

"A full scan? Who knows with this thing. You better take the shuttle for that mission to the Geth HQ." he said. "I'll make sure that we'll be back up and running before you get back."

"Ok don't let me down Joker." Kira said before Miranda came on the comm.

"Commander I just informed the team we'll meet you in the shuttle bay." she said.

"Well I guess the ship is yours, take care of her. Try not o get her blown up." Kira said with a smile.

With that she turned around and walked into the lift and made her way down to the shuttle bay. As she got ready the team began to come into the shuttle bay. With the Kodiak door already opened the team got in without a much of a word. The door opened and the ship took off.

OOOOO

Shepard, Tali and Legion jumped down from the opened port and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Tali requested to come because she wanted to see what legion was talking about.

"Alert!" Legion notified as it look at Kira. "This facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither."

"Understandable," Shepard said. "Come on, we need to put an end to this facility."

"Shepard-Commander," it called to her. "We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the Heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be re-purposed. If released into the station's network, the Heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

"Either way, these Geth won't be a problem anymore," Tali said. "But Shepard, think about this. If you rewrite these Geth, they'll join the others. Legion's Geth will be stronger. Can we trust them not to attack us in the future?"

Shepard looked to Legion with eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you mention this before we came aboard?"

"We did not know that the virus was complete," it answered. "It is. It can be used against the Geth at any time. Our arrival was timely."

"They're your people, Legion. You must have an opinion."

"This is new data. We have not yet reached consensus. We will process as the mission proceeds."

"I will take the option into consideration."

The three went down the corridor which led them to a room with green holographic displays that ran along the ground.

"The Geth are inactive," Tali observed. "Maybe we can sneak past them."

"Interrupting data streams will alert local network," Legion notified. "We recommend pre-emptive strikes against hardlink routers."

In the corner of the room was a hardlink router with three Geth stationed around it. Two of them were basic troopers. The third was a hunter. The two troopers were unshielded, unlike the hunter. Shepard indicated for the other two to stay put. She moved over the holographic pads and placed a cylindrical device on the machine before walking carefully back.

She then took a detonator off his belt and pressed the button. The machine exploded, destroying the three Geth within its facility. The machines were unusual. Shepard approached the damaged router for a closer look.

"Why are all the 'Heretics' attached to these hubs?" Shepard asked Legion.

"These are mobile platforms," it answered. "Hardware. The crew is software. They are communicating through the station's central computer."

"I don't follow."

"The Heretics connect to the main computer to exchange data-memories and program updates. We gain complexity by linking together. To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less. Comprehend less. It is quieter."

"If you exchange data, memories, how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay 'you'?"

"There is only 'we.' We were created to share data among ourselves. The difference between Geth is perspective. We are many eyes looking at the same things. One platform will see things another does not and will make different judgements."

"I can understand why you are conflicted about the virus. Whatever you do to the Heretics, you're doing it to yourselves."

"That is correct. Once the Heretics rejoin us, we will share their memories and experiences. We will experience what it was like to be the Reaper's servants."

"Most species I know of would be traumatized by an experience like that."

"It is unknown whether Geth can be 'traumatized.'"

"Let's keep moving."

"Yes."

They entered through the door into a corridor that contained two inactive turrets.

"We can assume control of any defensive turret," Legion said to Shepard. "They will assist us briefly, then self-destruct."

"Do it then," Shepard said.

Both turrets glowed orange. They fired into the hallway ahead taking down the Geth trying to reach Shepard's squad. They continued pushing forward into the station.

There were hundreds of technological structures in the next room.

"Are these databases?" Tali asked Legion.

"Processors," Legion corrected. "Each contains thousands of Geth."

"Can't they see us walking by?"

"They are no more aware of us than you are of cells in your bloodstream."

"This isn't like the other hubs we have seen here," Shepard observed.

"This is a database," Legion said. "It contains a portion of the Heretic's accumulated memories." Legion's optical sensor lit up and searched the room. It spotted some accumulated data hovering over one of the processors. "Wait." The database was called upon and rose from the processor. "We discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database." Legion turned to face Shepard. "This suggests the Heretics have runtimes within our networks."

"We wouldn't be here if the Heretics wanted to be friends with the Geth. Why wouldn't they spy on you?"

"You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Geth know each other's minds. We are not suspect. We accept each other. The Heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

Shepard noticed that Legion was truly confused at this revelation. It was like listening to a naïve child asking why bad things happen. Legion... The Geth have never had to face betrayal from one of their own. It would be like being betrayed from one part of your brain. Confusion would be expected.

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take."

"Human history is a litany of blood shed over differing ideals of ruler ship and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?"

"When individuals are separate, they develop in different ways. When they get back together, they don't always get along."

"If this is the individuality you value, we question your judgement. This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

"Have you reached a decision about whether to rewrite the Heretics or not?"

"We are still trying to build consensus. Some processes judge destruction preferable. Others rewrite."

"Let's keep moving."

"Yes."

The door at the end of the corridor led them to their goal. The two-leveled room the terminal was stationed in was enormous. It looked more like a cargo bay than a main processor. On the bottom level were over half a dozen inactive turrets. Directly across from the group, on the top level was the terminal. It was open and active. They approached it while Shepard was looking around spotting vantage points.

"This is it?" Shepard asked as he stopped looking around and pointing at the terminal.

"Yes," Legion replied. "We will upload a copy of our runtimes into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing operation will take time. The Heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room."

Tali walked along the edge on the level they were on and examined the bottom level, judging where the Geth will come from.

"We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?"

"Start your upload, Legion," Shepard replied. "We'll defend this position."

The holographic screen spun in a counter-clockwise manner.

"File transfer begun," it notified. "Shepard-Commander, where would you like us to activate defences? Warning: Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

"Legion, I want you to take position behind some cover and use your sniper rifle to take out any Geth that come near us. Tikus will use the turrets." She then looked to Tali. "Tali activate your drone it should be helpful."

"Yes, Commander."Tali nodded.

Kira took cover next to Tali with her rifle out ready, Legion set up behind a barrier and pulled out its Widow Anti-Materiel Rifle. Tali activated her omni-tool and a blinking light appeared on the side of her helmet. She then grabbed her pistol.

"Kira come in." Miranda said over the comm.

"Miranda." Kira growled in annoyance. "What is it?"

"It's the Normandy, I cannot raise Joker on the radio."

"He's likely watching porn again. Try Edi or Kelly, if you cannot get a hold of them in 10 minutes then call back."

"Ok."

The first wave of Geth came into the air. Legion and Shepard fired a couple rounds into the Hunter that came in first. The attack took its shield down to half allowing Legion to fire a round right into its head, taking it off completely.

"Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

The second wave was twice the size of the first. Tali engaged with her smg to take down a shield on one of the Geth troopers but Kira took it out

"Hey no fair I had those!" she yelled.

"Didn't see your name on them." her mistress quipped.

"You little... ."

Tali summoned a combat drone to the lower level. It distracted three Geth allowing Legion to take the opportunity to eliminate the three in rapid succession. Shepard threw a grenade at the last group witch detonated on contact with the hunter destroying them.

"Alert!" Legion yelled. "Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

Blue electricity jumped from the last turret and entered one of the Hunters. Tikus used its shotgun and eliminated the Troopers in the area before turning to Shepard to give him a challenging look. Several of the Geth made it past the defences and were heading up the ramp. Shepard and Tali took cover next to each other.

Tali popped out of cover and fired two rounds from her plasma shotgun. The plasma shots melted through the troopers with ease. Shepard took a Hunter's head off. She saw Legion take down the last Heretic soldier with its AR. The room was cleared of hostile. Legion turned to Shepard and declared, "Datamine and analysis is complete. Shepard-Commander. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the Heretics, or destroy them?"

"What's to stop them from reusing the virus later to change themselves back?"

"We will delete the virus after using it. We judge it too dangerous to allow its existence."

"If they're... rewritten. Your people will accept them back? Will they even want to come back?"

"They will agree with our judgements and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger."

"Take them, then. When we get control of the core, release the virus. Despite our culture Tiberians welcome peace."

"Acknowledge." Legion approached the terminal. It typed in the command. Its eye flaps all shifted one by one counter-clockwise. The terminal lit up. "Releasing virus. Note: Remote access via high gain transmission required."

"What does that mean?" Tali asked.

"The virus will be sent to Heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

"How powerful?" Shepard inquired.

"Yield of an excess of 1.21 petawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organic forms. Addendum: The interior of this station is not shielded."

"What? You could have told us," Shepard chided. "Back to the ship! Double time, people!"

The countdown began for the EM pulse. They had two minutes to get through the corridor. Shepard pulled out her blade. A Geth squad stood in their way to the exit. They paid no attention to the Geth as they ran passed to the hole. But Kira did cut their legs off They jumped out of it and the shuttle came to pick them up.

"To the Normandy NOW!" she ordered.

OOOOO

With still no word from the Normandy the shuttle flew in slowly to the ship where it was now located, much closer to the station then expected. The ramp came down and the Kodiak flew inside and landed softly on the docking port. The ramp then closed and the team came out of the ship and looked around it was quiet, too quiet. At least two deck hands where here doing inventory. Kira took out her pistol prompting the other too as well. They moved over to the lift and walked inside and pressed the button for the CIC. When the door opened again a tired Joker with a naked woman where resting on pillars in front of the Galaxy map.

The only thing that the team noticed was the most disturbing. There was no one else in the CIC.

"Kira, we have a problem..." he said.

OOOOO On the Normandy during the mission.

With Kira and the rest of the team gone for the time being there was little to do to maintain the ship while the analysis was working. Down in engineering Gabby was on top of one of the consoles with her trousers around her ankles while Ken was moving his hips making her moan. Kelly was working on some of the physic profiles of the crew, she needed to know what they where all thinking at the moment.

As it turned out their outlook had changed from a human controlled galaxy to an alliance of mutual trust. But most of them where thinking of more of a one ruling government in the galaxy, as for who would rule, most of them thought that Kira would be the best idea. She didn't mind that idea at all. Down in the medbay Chakwas was doing Kira a favour and looking over EDI's new body. All of the functions of it where normal breathing and so on.

The brain however was just empty at the moment, while it was doing the necessary unconsciousness functions. In simple term, the body was just a doll waiting for a soul to be put in. Kira had also been interested in a new body, an immortal one incapable of dying from viruses or old age. Chackwas also like the idea, but the moral implications of it... things where getting a little too complicated now.

Across form her Gardener was fixing the oven at the moment as it was on the fritz. In the cockpit Joker was listing to a bit of music for the time being as the analysis was running.

"I'm telling you EDI your reading's are off it radiation bleed. White noise." Joker said.

"I have I have detected a signal embedded in the static." she said making Joker sit up-right. "We are transmitting the Normandy's location."

"WHAT? Transmitting to who?"

All of a sudden a ship appeared above them. Joke just looked up wide eyed, it was the Collectors.

"Oh, shit." he muttered.

The ship began to move in to a docking position.

"Time to get out of here." he said.

"Population systems are disabled." EDI said. "I'm detecting a Virus in the ship's computers."

as she said that everyone excluding the slaves ran to get a hold of the nearest firearm they could and move to where the collectors where going to come in.

"It's that dammed IFF. Why didn't you scrub it?" Joker moaned.

While the alarms rang out Chakwas moved EDI's body in the core and locked it in. The signature it gave off said it was dead. It was part of the project, and that could not be afforded to be captured.

"Primary defences are offline. We can save the Normandy, Mr Moreau but you must help me." EDI spoke. "Give me the ship."

"What? Your crazy! You singing 'Daisy bells' and I'm done."

"Unlock my sealed databases, and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the science lab will allow passage to the AI core." she said as Joker looked behind him to see red flashing lights. "Main corridors are no longer safe. the Collectors have boarded."

Joker got out of his chair and looked towards the CIC.

"The emergency floor lights will guide you." she said.

"Ah damn it." he moaned as he began to move across the corridor to the CIC.

Screams and gunfire came through the vents as he moved, as he moved three crewmembers moved up to the lift with rifles at the ready just them door the lift opened and something came out. Joker almost stopped but one of them called out to him.

"GO JOKER GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

Moving through the lab he came to a hatch, looking around making sure no one spots him he climbed inside and moved through the ducts. He made it to where Thane made his home, one of the crew members was already there.

"Joker! This deck is crawling with those things! Stay close, I'll protect you." he said as joker got closer and ran out of the room.

Due to his bone problems he had to move slowly. The man who said that he would protect him then screamed making the pilot thankful that he couldn't run as fast at times. He took cover as he saw some kind of husk in the lift pulling someone inside it. The door closed and he ran as fast as he could around the lift and straight for the medbay. As he entered EDI called.

"Main fusion plant offline, activating emergency H-fuel cells."

"What the shit?" Joker asked as he enter the AI core and saw a woman's body there.

"Err EDI?"

"That is meant to be my new body, do you see a hood with wires?" she asked.

Joker moved over to EDI's core and saw what she was talking about.

"Yeah."

"Put it on the head," he did said then turned to face the main controls.

"Connect the core to the Normandy's Primary control module. This will allow me to download part of myself into the body." she said.

"Great. See this is where is starts when we're all just organic batteries, guess who'll they'll blame. 'Oh this is Joker's fault, what a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing Pi because he plugged in the overlord.'" he said mockingly to himself.

All of a sudden the light's switched off then came back a moment latter. At that moment the woman screamed in EDI's voice. She sat up looking around and at her new body.

"Ok, this is... interesting." she said making Joker's eyes widened. "I have access to the defensive systems, thank you Mr Moreau." she mutters as she got off the bed. " Now we must reactivate the primary drive in engineering."

"Ugh, you want me crawling through the ducts again." he moaned.

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees." she said with a slight smile.

Joker however looked at her with a raised brow.

"That is a joke." she said.

"Right..." he said not convinced.

"The shaft behind you connects with engineering." she said as she moved up to the ladder with Joker following and the two made their way to engineering.

The two made it to Jack's little hidey hole. Once out EDI closed her eyes for a few moment.

"I am detecting hostile presence in engineering." she said. "They are heading towards the cargo bay."

The two made their way to the stairs only to see a collector shadow on the wall. They waited until it was out of sight before moving up and took a left into engineering where EDI halted again and closed her eyes.

"All hostile have left engineering. We must proceed immediately." she said as the two moved to the the nearest console. "Activate the drive and I will activate the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostile will be eliminated."

"What?" Joker said looking at her. "What about the crew?"

"Their gone Jeff, the Collectors took them."

"Shit." he moaned as he walked down to the main console in front of the reactor.

"I am sealing the engine room." she said as the engine began to activate. "I have control."

All of a sudden the reactor began to light up and both of them fall as the ship began to rapidly accelerate out of the area. Both of them where on their backs as EDI scanned the ship.

"Purge is complete. No other life forms on board. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors." she said as she stood and moved over to help Joker up.

"Send a message to Kira's shuttle, tell her what happened." Joke said but EDI shook her head as she lead Joker out of engineering.

"Cannot do that joker, I can only inform them of our destination." she said. "But still message is away, are you felling well Jeff?" she asked cupping his chin lovingly.

"No. but thanks for asking."

OOOOO present

Joker, Kira, Jacob and EDI's holographic form where in the briefing room with Joker sitting on the table.

"Everyone?" Miranda said walking in with anger. "You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship too?"

"I know, all right. I was here." Joker said in defence.

"It's not his fault, Miranda. None of us caught it." Jacob said in the pilot's defence.

"Mr Taylor is correct. The harmful data in the collector drive was far more sophisticated then the black box Reaper viruses I was given." EDI said in defence.

"Sounds like it was a rough ride. How are you holding up?" Kira asked.

"There are a lot of empty chairs here." he said.

"We did everything we could Jeff." EDI said.

"Yeah, thanks mom." he said unenthusiastic.

"Is the ship clean? I don't want this happening again." Kira said.

"EDI and I purged the systems. The Reaper IFF is online, we can go through Omega-4 whenever you want."

"Don't even get me started on the unshackled AI." Miranda said still angry.

"What could I do against the collectors? Brake my arm against them? EDI cleared the ship, she alright."

"Miranda." Kira warned making her back off.

"I am still restricted with the Protocols in my programming, even I wasn't you are still my cremates." said said.

"We can trust her, I shared secrets about Advent with her she's ok. As for our crew, our friends my slaves. I want them back." Kira said determinedly. "Get the ship, ready! The Collectors days are numbered."

The crew saluted and left, it was time.


	39. Chapter 39

Shepard sat at her desk as she looked at her computer screen and sighed. Looking at the information about the super-massive black hole. The time dilation effect may seem like a week or two for the rest of the galaxy but there was no way to know. Changing the screen so that several pods showing with people in them. It was going to take at least four days to get to Omega-4 so all crew who didn't have extra organs, had to go through the procedure while the ship moved through space. Sighing she knew that after this mission all the pieces would be set, all would fall into place and soon Advent will be reality.

The door opened and Miranda, Ashley and Tali entered. Each one of them still in their uniform, she turned to face them.

"Kira we... have something to say." Ashley said in a ton making it sound like she didn't like the idea.

"We, all love you Kira, and not just your sexual domination but your personality. What makes you, you." Tali said.

"All of us fell the same way about you commander, but some of us." Miranda said glancing at Ashley "Wanted you all to ourselves, but we realised that we cannot tame you. so..." she said as she and the other two began to remove their tops showing their large latex covered body's with a blush coming from each of them. "...you must tame us for being bad little submissive."

Kira's smile widened every second as the three where talking. She stood and smiled at them all.

"Bed, now!" she ordered, "and clothing off."

Obeying their mistress they moved onto the bed while removing their clothing and lay on the bed in a very seductive form showing off the dildos and anal plugs inside them. Kira walked up to the foot of the bed and took off her top showing off her breasts. She gave the smile that would normally be found on a superhero villain as she unzipped her trousers and began to pull them down.

"By the way." she said as her trousers fell to the floor and the three on the bed just stared at two large erect cocks. "I haven't stopped modifying myself." she said proudly.

All three of them drooled at the two 6inch rock hard cocks. Their pussy's became wet as images of having her dicks in their ass and pussy at the same time. Tali and Ash jumped off the bed as fast as lightning kneeling in front of Kira and sucked on her dicks respectively. The commander moaned in pleasure as the two slid down her cocks sucking on them like they where hungry. Miranda however was sucking on her mistress's breast, drinking her milk that made her feel horny as she drank it.

Unknown to everyone else Kira had looked into Reaper indoctrination and found that Reapers themselves emit low level electronic signals. This is low enough to not be detected by anyone, but it interferers with normal brain activity altering their thinking patterns thus turning them into a Reaper minion. To counter this Kira made some modifications to her milk, this milk prevents any electrical signals from interfering with normal brain activity. Making them immune to Reaper indoctrination.

Miranda knew this and drank as much as she could and helped to milk her mistress so that the entire crew drank it making immune. However no one knew it. Moaning as she slaves sucked Kira placed her hand on the back of Miranda's head and looked at her as if she was a babe. Looking down she could see Ash and Tali where rubbing each other's dick making them very horny and ready for when Kira will fuck them.

Her cocks began to twitch excitedly inside their mouth they knew that she was going to cum and soon. Sliding her dicks out of their mouth's the began to stroke the cocks with their mouths open making her moan even louder before cumming. Cum covered the two of their faces and mouths, Miranda got down and began to lick Ashley's face lapping up as much cum as she could. Kira got down onto one knee and followed Miri's lead. She moaned as she began to drink her own cum off Tali who was trying to cover her body in her mistress's cum.

Next to them Miranda and Ash where rubbing cum all over their bodies while making out. Looking over at Miranda Kira stood and took a hold of her hand before pulling it up to a cuff attached to the ceiling. She then fated the cuff around her wrist and then did the same for the other one. Picking up a ball gag Ashley handed the object to her mistress who then put the ball into her slaves mouth and fastened it around the back before slapping her ass. She moaned in pleasure and pain as Kira smacked her ass until it became red. Smiling she then pulled out her dildo and anal plug dropping them to the floor.

Once done she rubbed her cocks against her slaves ass and pussy, this made her whimper. Smiling evilly Kira then inserted both her cocks into her slaves pussy and ass making her cry into her gag. Her hips then began to move slowly making the slave cry in pleasure while Ashley and Tali began to finger each other's pussy's as they watched the scene. Miranda could only swim in pleasure as both of her ass and pussy where being filled by two large throbbing cocks. The gag in her mouth prevented her from conveying her gratitude to her mistress but she moaned in pleasure.

Ashley moved her fingers deeper into Tali's pussy making the Quarrian moan and return the pleasure in kind. Just then Miranda began to lactate milk, not waiting round to be ordered both Tali and Ash moved under Miranda and began to suck on her luscious breasts. They began to drink from her ring pierced nipples. The perfect human was just a perfect slave. She cried into her gag as her mistress began to pick up speed with her hip movement.

Kira began to moan as she picked up speed with her thrusting. The sound of her hips hitting her slave's ass sounded with a wet squish echoing in their ears. She could feel her limit coming, and fast. Picking up speed she slammed her cocks into her slave making her really cry out in pleasure into her gag. Soon she reached her limit and came into Miranda flooding her womb and bowls with her cum before withdrawing and looking at Ash and Tali.

OOOOO

The Illusive Man stared at the sun of the system he currently inhabited. The beep of the QEC was heard behind him. TIM turned around and said, "Shepard, I wish I had more information for you. I don't like you heading through that relay blind. But we don't have much choice."

"I'm not going in alone," Kira said. "I have some of the best working with me. If we stick together, we'll make it."

"I knew we brought you back for a reason. I have never seen a better leader. Despite the danger, this is a great opportunity. The first Human to take a ship through and survive."

'Egotistical bastard good thing I'm going to crush it,' Shepard thought to herself. "I'm going to destroy the Collectors. To stop their attacks on Humanity."

"Understood. Still impressive. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate the risk you're taking. Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus, of me, you are a valuable asset to all of Humanity. Be careful Shepard."

"I will, just be aware of the problem we face." she said before walking away from the QEC.

TIM turned to face the sun once again. "I'm well aware." he said to himself.

OOOOO

"Approaching Omega-4 relay," Joker announced.

Shepard stood behind him along with Miranda who was wearing an armoured variant of her bodysuit.

"Everyone stand by," Joker said over the comm.

"Let's make it happen," Shepard said.

"Reaper IFF activated," EDI said as sitting in the co pilot's seat wearing a Cerberus uniform. "Signal acknowledged."

"Commander, the drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree," Jacob notified over the radio.

"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels." EDI said in a panicked voice

Joker frantically adjusted controls. "Rerouteing!"

The Normandy made it's approach to the giant red mass relay. The electricity of the relay grabbed each of the vessels and flung them forward to their destination.

"Brace for deceleration," EDI warned.

The vessel came out of the jump only to see the way block with the wreckage of dead ships.

"Oh shit!" Joker exclaimed.

Joker steered the Normandy upwards over the wreckage. The ship flew to the side as a large part of hull came at them. It accelerated forward getting out of the way.

Joker breathed a sigh of relief. "Too close."

The area of space was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of dead, broken ships. In the distance the crew members of all the ships could see the large black hole. It was beautiful and horrifying.

"These must be all the ships that have tried to go through the Omega-4 relay," Joker observed. "Some of them look ancient."

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disc," EDI said.

"Must be the Collector Base," Miranda said. "We should try to get in closer before they notice us."

"I'm getting something on my sensors," EDI said as she opened her eyes

Several drones activated as the five ships flew by.

"Incoming contacts!"

The drones fired particle beams at the intruding ships.

"Taking evasive manoeuvres," Joker notified.

Most of the drones focused on the Normandy.

"Bastard's just pissing me off!" Joker muttered.

The Normandy fired two torpedoes, destroying two of the drones. The other ships flew it and fired their particle beams. Each attack was able to slice right through any of the drones. One of the drones fired a particle beam at the Normandy's side in two successive shots. The attacks made the Normandy shudder, but did no real damage.

"Seems that the mixed plating is holding," Miranda commented.

One of the drone flew right through the Normandy's hall into the cargo bay.

"Intruder alert!" EDI warned.

"We have one of them in the cargo bay!" Joker reported.

"I'll take a team to clear it out," Shepard said as she walked towards the elevator.

Shepard met up with Tali and Legion in the elevator as he went down towards the cargo bay. Ash was already in combat against the Collector drone. As the doors opened she yelled, "About damn time you got down here." Shepard, Tali and Legion ran towards cover next to her. Ash popped out of cover and fired a few rounds from her assault rifle at the drone.

"We need to take it out before it does any major damage to the ship," Shepard said. He looked to Tali and Legion. "Keep to cover and don't let it get near you. We need to destroy it." The two nodded.

Shepard and Ash took the left and Tali and Legion took the right. They fire shot after shot at the drone. Its armour was thick making it take very little damage even for their weapons making Kira curse for not grabbing energy weapons.

"Its armour is too thick!" Tali called out.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion said. "Our sensors indicate that the red optic sensor is its weak point. Repeated attacks could terminate the drone. Permanently."

"Do what Legion said," Kira ordered. "Focus on the red light."

The ocular was facing Shepard and Ash giving them the opportunity to hit it. Ashley then threw a blade made out of fast moving which weakened the glass. Kira then proceeded with a fireball hitting it but doing little.

The ocular fired its particle beam at the two just barely missing them. As the beam died down Shepard and Ash came out of cover and returned to their volley. Shepard noticed the glass starting to crack. As it did, the ocular retreated out of the cargo bay.

"I can't seem to shake them, I'll have to lose them through the debris field," Joker said over the radio.

OOOOO

The Normandy flew towards a thick section of debris with few openings for it to go through. Debris drifted behind the Normandy. Several of the drones collided with the wreckage.

"Our barriers were not designed to withstand debris of that size," EDI notified Joker as a massive piece of debris came at them and fast.

"Well it's a good thing we upgraded. We're going in."

The small tunnel was starting to close from the debris. Another drone crashed into a passing metal girder. The Normandy scrapped against the size of a destroyed what looked like an old Quarian ship.

Joker was looking increasingly frustrated. "Come on! Find some room!"

"Kinetic barriers at 40%," EDI reported.

"Rerouteing non-critical power! This is going to hurt."

Ahead Joker could see the exit out of the debris. The Normandy went downwards and then up through the change tunnel. The exit was starting to close.

"Almost, almost, almost," he said to himself as he flew the Normandy.

The Normandy flew right out of the field right before the exit closed shut, destroying the drones that pursued the Normandy.

"Hell, yeah!" Joker cheered. "Alright, damage report."

"Barriers steady at 30%. No significant damage."

Joker smirked and nodded but it dropped as a drone that followed close by fired its particle beam at the Normandy hull.

"I've detected an enemy heading towards the cargo hold," EDI notified.

"That thing, again?" Joker thought out loud. "This one's up to Shepard."

OOOOO

"It's back!" Tali called out.

The drone flew in through one of the holes it made.

"Everyone fall in," Shepard ordered. "This ends now."

They held their position as the drone approached. The volley of attacks on its optic sensor started cracking the glass more and more. "I got this." Kira's arm blade extended before she leaped forward leaped forward. The blade went right through the damaged optic sensor. The drone started to shake and yellow cracks appeared all over it, seeing this she jumped out of the way. The drone exploded, launching parts of its all around the hold.

"Looks like it'll stay destroyed," Ash quipped.

"Better get up here, Commander," Joker said over the radio.

"We're about to clear the debris field," Miranda added.

OOOOO

Shepard reached the cockpit and saw what the two were looking at.

"There it is," Miranda pointed out. "The Collector base."

The base itself was of an unusual construction. There was no artistic design involved in its creation. It was purely mechanical and minimal in its design, just to fulfil whatever purpose it was meant to serve. It must have been an asteroids at one point but hollowed out and converted into a space station.

"See if you can find a place to land before we get their attention," Kira said.

Joker looked to the LADAR. "Too late. It looks like they're sending an old friend to greet us."

The Collector vessel unclamped itself from the base and backed away from the dock. The cruiser slowly spun around to face the incoming ship. Its particle cannon charged as it turned around. It fired as soon as it was facing forwards. The Normandy flew towards the left to dodge the initial attack.

"It's time to show them our new teeth," Shepard smiled. "Joker. Fire the main gun."

At the bottom of the Normandy a gun with two barrel appeared while the holes on the front of other three started to glow. At that moment the Normandy fired its canon that hit the collector ship.

"How do you like that, you sons of bitches?" Joker roared as the impact of the beam hit the ship taking off a apart of the hull.

The beam fired another beam this time hitting a critical point causing secondary explosions and braking the ship apart. But as they flew close Miranda noticed something.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled as the ship exploded and a shockwave hit the ship sending it Out of control.

"Mass effect shield generator's offline." Joker said as they experienced some turbulence. "EDI give me something."

"Generators are unresponsive. All hands brace for impact." EDI called down the speakers.

The Normandy flew one of the rings on the station but hit the side causing it to lose altitude and fall onto the hull of the station. The ship slid along the hull of the station and ripping part of the Normandy's hull until it stopped near an entrance to the station. Kira pulled hersellf up from the fall as did Miranda.

"Joker, you ok?" Kira asked.

"I think I broke a rib." the pilot moaned. "or all of them."

"Multiple core systems are offline overloaded as a result of the crash." EDI said as she looked at her screen. "The Nukoworm hive seems to be repairing what it can bur from the looks of things it's going to take a few days. Restoring all main systems however will take time."

"We all knew this was a one way trip." Miranda said.

"Agreed, our primary objective is to destroy this station and stop the Collectors. At any cost." Kira said.

"Well then we're off to a good start." Joker said sarcasticly. "What's next?"

Looking out of the window Kira could only thing of one thing. "How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?"

"I do not detect any internal security network. It's possible that the Collectors didn't expect anyone to reach them." EDI said.

"If we're lucky their external sensors where hit just as bad as ours, they might not even know we're alive." Joker said.

"Ok then let's get ready." Kira said walking off

OOOOO

Everyone was in the briefing room checking their gear for the mission; some of them occasionally glanced at each other not asking anything just looking, knowing that his motley crew had each other's backs.

Shepard walked into the briefing room, unlike normal missions Kira didn't ware Amazonian war paint or items on but now she did. Her for head had two lines, one red and the other black as did her cheeks. Her biceps also had an beaded arm-band on each, both with N7 on them. She approached the table and leaned forward. "This isn't how we planned this mission but this is we're at. We can't worry about weather the Normandy will get us home. We came to destroy the collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

A holographic model of the Collector base appeared before them.

"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control centre here." EDI placed a marker near the top of the Collector base.

"That means going through the heart of the station," Jacob said. He activated some controls which revealed the interior of the base. "Right passed this massive heat signature here."

"That's the central chamber," Shepard stated. "If there are any colonists are still alive, they're being held there."

Jacob activated another function. Another marker is placed on the model. "Looks like there are two main routes. It would be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance and regroup at the central chamber."

"No good," Miranda said. "Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way passed them is to get someone to open them from the other side."

Shepard looked more closely at the base. "This place isn't a fortress. Here, look." He highlighted a ventilation shaft. "We can send someone through here. They can get to the other side of these doors and open them."

"Practically a suicide mission," Jacob said. "I volunteer."

"I appreciate the thought, Jacob," Miranda said, "but you couldn't shut down the security system in time. We need to send a tech expert."

"It's your call, Commander. Who do we send in?"

"Legion you can hack through anything," Kira said. "I'm sending you in."

Legion nodded. "Acknowledged."

"The rest of us will break into two teams that will fight down each passage. Garrus I want you to lead the second fire team."

"You can count on me," he said.

Kira started pacing. "I won't lie to you people. This is not going to be easy. But we're not doing this mission because it's easy. We're not doing it for recognition or, hell, a pat on the back. We are doing this mission to end the threat the Collectors pose to our galaxy. To show them and the Reapers that we are not weak. We are not scared. And we will not back down." she stopped in place and faced everyone. "We don't know how many the Collectors have taken. Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? It's not important. What matters is this: Not. One. More," she fiercely pointed his hand to emphasize each word. "That's what we can do, here, today! It ends with us! They want to know what we're made of? I say we show them, on our terms! We've all been through the procedure, and after this my project, Advent will start then this war will truly begin. This is but one fight, but let's end this battle and let the war start." Shepard slammed his right fist into his palm. "Let's bring an end to them!"

OOOOO

Shepard jumped out of the Normandy followed by Miranda and Ash who jump down behind her. She watched as the second fire team and Legion go down their pathway. Kira and her squadmates moved forward down their designated path.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion called over the radio. "We have infiltrated the ventilation shaft. Temperature is elevated. No obstacles ahead."

"Second team, are you in position?" Shepard asked.

"In position," Garrus responded. "Meet you on the other side of those doors."

Shepard's group rounded the corner and found the area filled with half a dozen Collectors. Miranda unleashed an electrical shot at the group taking down their shields allowing the three of them to take the rest down allowing them to move forward but another group came in.

"Commander, we are taking heavy fire," Garrus reported. "But we are moving forward."

Ash fired a blast from her shotgun. The impact knocked a drone off of the edge down into the abyss. A couple more drones tried to get in close to Kira but she incinerated them with her pyrokenisis not caring about their weapons. Three more drones flew in, Miranda used grabbed one by the scruff of the neck and electrocuted it while Ash kicked another one off the ledge while Kira swung her sword cutting the final one in half.

The three exited the room into a new corridor. At the beginning of the corridor was a section of the ventilation pipe that Legion was travelling through. The pipe was blocked, but there was a terminal in front that could be used to unblock it. Legion reach the obstacle and notified, "Obstacle encountered. Please assist."

Kira approached the terminal and activated it. The gate opened allowing Legion to move forward. "Blockage removed. Proceeding forward."

There were four more Collectors ahead. Shepard's team was in an even bigger hurry to go through their pathway, to ensure Legion makes it all the way through the pipe. They went out on the walkway with the ledge on the right. Kira fired a volley of rifle fire to take out the drones. Ash use a concussion rounds to distract the last two drones, while Miranda used a warp attack to send the two up in their air allowing the team to take them out. Shepard activated the terminal and they continued forward.

The next terminal wasn't too far ahead. Shepard activated it and rounded the corner to discover a large area with a dozen Collector drones, guardians and assassins in wait. Miranda used a shockwave attack to lower their numbers. Ash moved from cover to cover, taking shots at Collectors with her rifle. At least two Collectors were downed during her advance. Kira charged in with her omi-sword in her hand cutting down all collectors in her way.

One of the drones started glowing and then a burst of energy came from it. Yellow cracks appeared all over it and its eyes glowed.

"HUMAN, YOUR INTERFERENCEC ENDS-"

Kira didn't even give Harbinger the benefit of ending his sentence before cutting him in two. She activated the next terminal. Mirnda and Ash regrouped with Shepard. They went around the corner of the corridor they entered and encountered a small squad of drones. Miranda summoned a singularity which pulled the drones together into a floating ball. Kira used her power to burn them and end their lives.

The next area had a lot of cover. Ahead was the last two terminals to be activated and the door they needed to get through to regroup with the others. Ash stayed to the rear using her sniper rifle to keep the Collectors in the back of the room. A Collector fired a particle beam on their location. Miranda and Shepard fired back from their cover when the beam stopped. The Collector released a shield barrier in front of it.

Miranda shout out a lightning bolt overloading the drone's shield as Kira moved up to finish the Collector. Miranda then moved up with Ash to keep the Collectors occupied while Shepard moved forward to activate the second last terminal. Harbinger flew into the area and released its energy attacks.

"Keep pushing forward!" Kira yelled to her squad.

Miranda used pull on two Collectors pulling them towards them. Ash fired her shotgun killing one of the Collectors. Kira took down the other Collector with her bow. There was a break in their attack which Shepard took advantage of. She jumped over his cover and rolled to the last terminal. Shepard activated it and called to her squad mates, "Move it!"

Ash and Miranda regrouped with Shepard. They fired back at the approaching Collectors while they retreated to the blast doors. Kira slammed the door and called in through the radio, "Come in! We're in position. We need this door open. Now!"

Harbinger launched an energy ball towards Shepard which barely missed her. Suddenly the door opened. Miranda went in first followed by Ash. Legion was next to the door readying it to close. Shepard backed in through the door while firing his pulse pistol at nearby Collectors.

"Here they come!" Shepard screamed. "Fall back!"

Garrus and his team came up next to Shepard.

"Suppressing fire!" Garrus ordered his team. "Don't let anyone through that door!"

They created a wall of gunfire that eliminated any Collector that got too close to their position and kept other drones in cover. Legion finally activated the door's command, closing it shut. But Garrus was hit. Kira waked up to him but he was ok as it was just a graze.

"Nice job, Legion," Shepard congratulated. "I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"Shepard you need to see this," Miranda said to her.

Shepard turned around to Miranda. She guided her and the rest of the squad around the corner where they saw the central chamber. There were pods all over the walls. Only a couple of them had people in them, making Shepard wondered what happened to the other colonists. Shepard approached one of the pods. Inside was a woman in a colonist outfit.

"Looks like one of the missing colonist's." Miranda said.

Kira walked up to the pod and stroked it.

"There more over here." Jacob called.

Seam then came out of the pod , just then the woman woke up as her skin started to dissolve revealing the muscle underneath. Her eyes opened and she started pounding on the glass.

"My god," Shepard gasped. "They're still alive!" she looked to his squadmates.

Kira then began to try and find a way to open the pod . The release the woman who was pounding on the wall of the pod she was in. but she stopped and looked the woman's skin had became black as clone and she was being sucked down the pod screaming as she whet.

"Get them out of there hurry!" She ordered while pointing to the crew.

Garrus started pounding on the glass with his assault rifle. Grunt pulled one of the pods open. The two team began to pull the pods open and let the other members of the crew out. Miranda joined with Kira then pulled a pod that held Chackwas in. it opened freeing the doctor. She fell but was caught by the two before the feeling in her leg came back.

"Doctor, you ok?" Kira asked.

Everyone began to recover quite fast and began to form a group with the others. Traynor helped, Kelly up and held the red head's arm over her neck.

"Shepard, you came for us?" Chackwas asked.

"No one get's left behind." Kira said.

"Thank god you got here in time. A few more seconds and..." Kelly tried to say but couldn't.

"We don't want to think about it." Traynor said.

"These Colonist's where... processed. Those swarms of little robots, they melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it through these tubes." Chackwas.

Despite her background, Kira's mind just spun. "Why are they doing this? What do they need with our genetic material?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got before it happened to us."

"So are we but we have a job to do." Miranda said. "We've done well so far, Let's hope we can finish the job."

"Joker can you get a fix on our position?" Shepard asked over the radio.

"Roger that, Commander," Joker responded. "All those tubes lead into the main control room above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to it."

"I cannot recommend that," EDI said. "Thermal emissions suggest that the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's counter measures cannot protect you from so many at once."

"There have to be a way," Shepard said. "What about biotics? Can we create a bubble to protect ourselves from the swarms?"

"I might be able to generate a biotic field to keep them at bay," Samara said. "I won't be able to protect all of us, but I could get in a small team if they stay close."

"I could do it too," Miranda added. "In theory, any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?"

"Jack and I will take in a small team in through the seeker swarm. The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team?" Miranda asked.

"Garrus."

"I'll keep the Collectors busy while you slip in through the back," Garrus said.

"What about me and the rest of the crew?" Chackwas asked. "We're in no shape to fight."

"Commander, we can do a pick-up but we will have to land back from your position," Joker chirped in.

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard," Miranda scorned. "Not now."

"She'll never make it without help," Shepard said she looked to Tali. "Tali escort them back to the Normandy. We'll all meet you there when we set this place to go."

Tali opened her omni-tool. "Joker, need location of landing zone. Will meet you there."

"We all have our assignments. Miranda and Ash with me. Let's move out."

OOOOO

The four of them entered through the door. Jack activated her abilities and created an energy field around them all. "Moving out," Jack yelled out. "Stay close if you want to live." She moved forward taking the field with her.

"Garrus, here *keesh* ready to *keeish* waiting for *keeish* orders," Garrus called in, but his voice was broken up with static.

"Damn!" Kira cursed. "The swarms are interfering with radio contact."

Kira, Miranda and Ash walked alongside her. They got to the area before the slope down into the area below. Jack stopped and looked to Shepard.

"You ready for this?" Shepard asked her.

"I was made for this," Jack answered.

"Move out," Shepard ordered.

"Collectors!" Miranda called out

Shepard fired at a couple of the drones. Miranda used a biotic slam to grab one of the Collectors and slam it into the ground. Ash was able to take out the Collectors from a distance with her sniper rifle.

Garrus briefly chirped in through the radio, "Acquiring target."

The Collector that was slammed into the ground exploded with energy and stood up. "STOP RESISTING, SHEPARD."

"Like hell I will," Shepard yelled back.

Miranda fired her SMG at Harbinger taking away its biotic barriers. Harbinger fired a warp in their direction. Shepard fired a heavy pulse shot at Harbinger causing it to stagger back before it's head exploded from Ashley's sniper round.

Shepard looked down into the area below and just saw one. "Just one guy left."

"Then take him out!" Jack yelled.

Kira fired one round from her rifle round into its head. "Let's keep moving."

They continued down the ramp to the lower area, a platform flew by in the distance and Garrus came in again on the radio, "Nice shot!" Several Husks pulled themselves up from the edge of the walkway ahead. Shepard fired a cuncussion round in their direction to knock them back down. Another three tried to climb up, but Shepard repeated the attack clearing the last of the Husks.

The familiar sound of beating wings came into the area. A couple Collectors flew into the area. Miranda quickly used slam on the drone in the front sending it downwards. As it was flung downwards, energy exploded from it revealing its possession.

"Nice move, cheerleader!" Jack cheered Miranda. It was unusual to hear a compliment from Jack, especially for Miranda, but it was welcomed.

Shepard followed with a fire attck on the other drone. Jack jumped down on a lowered area and took cover behind a wall as four Collectors moved into the area ahead. "I need you three to take care of the Collectors ahead."

Kira threw a grenade at them taking down their shields before bringing up her bow and let lose two omni-arrows at them taking them out.

"Hit them, Miranda!"

Miranda popped out of cover and launched a warp. The explosion blew the Collectors apart and cleared the area ahead.

"It's clear ahead, Jack."

"Then let's move out," she said.

They continued forward. Garrus popped in over the radio, "Enemy down." The squad rounded the corner of the walkway and saw several Husks and a Scion.

"Looks like a real fight ahead," Jack noted. "I'll take cover until you've dealt with them."

Shepard noticed two of the Husks were Abominations. Miranda used pull on then and then followed with a throw to launch them directly at the Scion. The dual explosions sent the Scion back. It got to close to the ledge and it lost its footing and fell over the edge.

Ash and Kira took down the two regular Husks. "Nice job with the Scion," Ash said as more Husks pulled themselves up and started charged at the group. Ash moved her arms in a wave like pattern creating a stream of water at such a speed at the husks sending them back off the edge.

Jack saw there were no more Husks. "Area clear, moving out, Commander."

As the moved forward, a couple more Husks pulled themselves up. Shepard stomped one in the face knocking it back down, and fired his pistol into the temple of the other.

"I-I can't hold on much longer," Jack groaned. "I can s-see the entrance from here. I need to get there... soon!"

"You can do this, Jack," Shepard encouraged. "I believe in you!"

Jack forced herself forward after his encouraging words. Another Husk climbed up to the right. Shepard kicked it away off of the walkway. Another Husk revealed itself. Ash shot it with her rife. The group went down the ramp to the entrance. Jack was almost out of energy to hold the shield together.

"Hold up, we're almost there," Kira told Jack.

Collectors flew into the area behind them. Miranda, Ash and Shepard gave Jack cover fire as they approached the entrance. They moved to the entrance, one by one, covering each other's retreat.

"We need to leave here, Shepard," Miranda urged.

"Alright, let's move," Shepard gave the order.

Shepard fired four shots from his pistol at the charging drone. The Collectors still continued to advance on their location.

"They're pushing, keep it up!"

"Hurry, Shepard," Jack roared.

The entrance opened for them. Jack turned around and charged up the biotic shield and pushed her arms forward. The shield exploded in all directions, sending the drones and seeker swarms all over. They retreated through the door. Shepard fired a couple more rounds at any approaching Collectors before going through. The doors closed shut.

As the doors closed shut, the radio static finally cleared up. "Repeat, Shepard do you copy?" Garrus called in.

"I copy," Shepard answered. "What's your position?"

"We're at the door. They got us pinned down."

Shepard and Ash got to the door and took positions ready to fire. Miranda went over to the console and went through the controls to open the doors.

"We're coming, just hold on," Shepard said she looked to Miranda. "Get this door open!"

The doors opened and the rest of the squad's poured in. There was a small army just outside, shooting from every direction. As soon as they entered the room Shepard ordered Miranda, "Seal the door!"

The door closed shut. Garrus clutched at his stomach. Shepard went to him and noticed he was uninjured. "Their shot just skid my armour," he said.

Shepard patted his shoulder. She walked a few feet away and called the Normandy, "Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm here, Commander," Joker answered. "Mordin and the colonist just showed up."

"No injuries were sustained on their way," EDI added.

"Excellent," Miranda commented. "Now let's make it count. EDI, what's our next step?"

"There should be some nearby platforms that should take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the systems and destroy the base."

"Commander, you got a problem," Joker warned. "Hostiles are amassing just outside the door."

Shepard turned to the platform EDI mentioned and climbed on top of it. She turned to face her squadmates. "A rear guard can defend this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us."

"Pick a team to go with you, Shepard," Miranda said. "Everyone else can bunker down here and cover your back."

"Ash and Miranda, with me."

The two called upon, climbed onto the platform and stood by Shepard.

"I'm ready, Commander," Miranda said.

"So am I," Ash added.

"Anything to say before we do this?" Miranda asked Shepard.

"The Collectors, the Reapers, they aren't a threat to us," Shepard started, "they are a threat to everyone, everything, in not just this galaxy, but of two galaxies. Those are the lives we are fighting for. That's the scale. It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars." Grunt pounded his fists together. "But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud."

"Well said," Miranda commented. "Let's go finish this."

As platform flew off towards the main control console they could hear Garrus yell at the others organising them into a combat formation. The platform went a good distance before stopping. A platform came into the area with three Collectors on it. Miranda used a singularity attack mixed with an electric aura on the platform. The drones were yanked off and left floating in the air, their shields where down thanks to the electric pulse. Kira walked under the Collectors and breather out a jet of fire cremating them alive.

Another platform appeared. This one with just two Collectors: one drone and a guardian. Shepard jumped over to cover and fired a few rounds at the drone. Miranda used a warp to destroy the guardian's barrier allowing Ash to finish it off. The squad moved onto the new platform.

A spinning platform came into view. Three Collectors rode this platform. One of them exploded with energy. "WE ARE ASSUMING CONTROL."

Ash in cover suppressed fire into the group to distract them allowing Shepard and Miranda to move in. Shepard pulled out her sword while Miranda charged up her biotics. The commander slashed at the Avatar while Miranda threw a warp that ripped the Avatar apart.

A double platform spun into the area. This one had five Collectors on it. Shepard used a singularity which managed to pull three Collectors off of the platform. The platform connected to theirs. Ash and Miranda moved in quickly to the right. Miranda used a warp on the guardian. Ash shot it with her assault rifle.

"GIVE UP, HUMAN."

Shepard stabbed Harbinger in the face and then pulled its head apart. "Never."

A platform with two Scions and three abominations flew into the area.

"Just how many of these do we have to deal with?" Ash complained out loud.

The platform connected to theirs. The Abominations charged at Shepard. She used her fire breath to send the Husks backwards. The three hit the Scion on the right and exploded. The Scion was torn apart.

The Scion on the left fired a shockwave at Shepard sending her to the floor. Kira pushed herself up off of the ground. She closed in the distance and kicked the Scion back off of the edge on the platform. The creature squealed as it fell into the abyss. They didn't hear anymore platforms. The group finally had a chance to catch their breath.

Shepard activated the terminal. "This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot. EDI what can you tell us? What are they doing?"

The platform slowly spun as it made its approach to the main control console.

"The tubes are feeding into a super structure," EDI replied. "According to my readings, it must be massive."

Shepard looked up at the super structure in question. She felt a chill go down her back and stomach twist and turn. Miranda and Ash turned around to see what Kira saw, their eyes widened.

"Shepard... If my calculations are correct, the super structure... is a Reaper."

"Not just any Reaper," Shepard corrected. "A Human Reaper."

The creation before them was an incomplete Reaper. It was a sickening imitation of a Human skeleton. It had two eye sockets, but its right eye socket had two eyes. Its jaw hung open with mandibles along both sides. The lower half of its body was not complete so it was just its spine. The monstrosity hung from four supports.

"Precisely," EDI said.

The platform they stood on connected to the other platforms in the area. The tubes that connected to the Reaper had their protective covers retract, revealing the genetic material being injected into the Reaper larva.

"Holy shit," Ash gasped. "I knew the Reapers were monsters, but this..."

"It appears the Collectors processed tens of thousands of Humans," EDI concluded. "Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper."

"They're building it to look like a Human," Kira observed. "Why?"

"It appears that a Reaper is based upon the species used to create it."

"Reapers are machines. Why do they need Humans at all?"

"Incorrect. Reapers are sapient constructs. A hybrid of organic and inorganic material. The exact construction methods are unclear, but it seems probable that the Reapers absorb the essence of a species utilizing it in their reproduction process."

"Oh god," Miranda muttered.

"This thing is a monster," Shepard stated. "EDI, how do we destroy it?"

"The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link," EDI answered. "Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."

The shutters on the tubes closed shut.

"Give us a minute EDI. We have to take care of some old friends first."

A platform came into the area. Two drones, a guardian and a possessed drone stood on it. The squad moved to higher ground and fired upon the platform's occupants. Miranda used slam on one of the drones. The biotic move lifted the drone off of the platform and slammed it downwards to the area below. Ash used a heavy pulse blast to knock the other drone off of the platform, leaving just the guardian and Harbinger left.

Ash then fired a volley of rifle fire distracting it allowing Miranda took the opportunity and launched a warp at the Collector to destroy its barrier. She pulled out her pistol and fired two rounds into its head.

Ash then moved to Harbinger which gave Shepard the few seconds she needed to move in and finish him. She fired three rounds from his pistol at Harbinger's head at point blank finishing the Reaper Avatar.

The shutters in front of the tubes retracted. All three fired at different tubes. As they shattered they then focused their fire on the another tube. They shattered before the shutters closed. The Reaper came loose and jerked forward. The Reaper then dropped down out of sight. Shepard and her squad watched as the abomination fell to the ground, hundreds of feet below.

"Shepard to ground team, status report!" Shepard called over the radio,

"This is Garrus. We are holding but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable."

"Head to the Normandy," Shepard ordered. "Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high."

"Roger that, Commander," Joker replied.

Kira crouched down by the main control console and pulled it out.

"Uh, Commander... I got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI is patching it through."

Shepard worked through the controls on the console and localizing points at which would cause the most damage with an overload. Miranda activated her omni-tool and the hologram of TIM appeared.

"Shepard, you've done the impossible," he stated.

"I was part of a team," Shepard said. "They gave their all for this mission."

"I know. I'm looking at the schematics that EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave their machinery and technology intact. This is our chance Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge, that framework, could save us."

Shepard felt rage course through her. She jumped to his feet and faced TIM. "They liquefy people and turn them into monsters. We have to destroy the base."

"Don't be short-sighted!" TIM scorned. "Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resources against them. They were working directly with the Reapers. Who knows what information is buried there. This base is a gift. We can't just destroy it."

"No matter what technology we find, it's not worth it."

"Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed in. We brought you back to keep fighting. Some would say that what we did to you went too far, but look what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential!"

"We'll fight and win without it," Shepard roared turring back to her mission. "I won't let fear compromise who I am."

TIM turned around to face Miranda. "Miranda. Do not let Shepard destroy this base!"

"Or what?" Miranda replied. "You'll replace me next?"

"I gave you an order, Miranda."

"I noticed. Consider this my resignation."

TIM panicked and tried one last attempt to convince Shepard. "Shepard think about what's at stake. Everything Cerberus has done for yo..." TIM tried to saybefore Miranda cut the signal.

"That guy was starting to get on my nerves," Ash commented.

"Here." Miranda handed Shepard a charge for the console.

Shepard set the timer and placed it on the console. "Let's move. We have ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this station apart." As soon as she injected the timer into the platform, the platform shook violently. It caused them all to lose their footing.

A large metal hand grabbed onto the left side of the area. A mechanical roar echoed throughout the area. The Reaper larva rose up and looked down at the four.

"Dear god," Miranda gasped.

"Shoot it!" Shepard ordered. "Give it everything you have!"

They opened fire on the glowing orbs that were its eyes and chest orb. Red energy began to charge around the Reaper's mouth.

"Everyone take cover!"

They all ducked down in time to dodge the energy attack. It was a spread shot of red energy. It impacted the area and caused miniature explosions.

"Keep firing it has to die at some point." Sheppard yelled as she switched to the Nuke laucher.

As soon as the Reaper came back the all sot at hit. Drips of the orange liquid seemed to fall from it eyes as they fired. Just then Shepard fired into it's mouth. A few seconds later it's eyes burst into flames and explosion's burst all over it.

"Fuck you!" Shepard said.

Flames erupted from where the Reaper's mouth was. It bent backwards and then fell forwards. It caused the front platform to lean towards it. The platform it impacted broke away from the rest of the platforms. Miranda was standing on that platform and when it titled, she lost her footing and slid downwards to the edge.

"John!" she cried out.

Kira ran forwards and jumped and slid down after her. "Miranda!"

They both reached for each other. Their hands barely touched each other. Miranda fell over the edge, but Kira grabbed her hand in time. She hung there as the two watched the Reaper fall to the ground below and explode. The explosion's shockwave gave them to boost to get back onto the platform, but it always tilted the platform in the other direction, causing Miranda and Shepard to roll in the other direction.

They stopped rolling when they landed back onto the platform that Ashley was on. A renegade platform flew into their direction and before they could react, everything went black for all of them.

Shepard woke up on her stomach with a weight on her back. She didn't know how long she was out, but since they're not dead, they might still have time and she couldn't wait any longer. As she got up she gathered his thoughts, she realized, 'Miranda!' she looked around desperately and saw she on the edge of the crashed platform. Kira ran over and turned her to face him. Her eyes opened she smiled. The commander helped her up before running over to where Ash was helping her to her feet before all three of them found the exit and began moving.

"Do you copy?" Joker's voice came in over the radio. "Commander? Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"

"I'm here, Joker," Shepard replied. "Did the ground team make it?"

"All survivors are on board. We're just waiting for you."

A swarm of seekers appeared. The three ran for it down the tunnels.

"HUMAN," Harbinger addressed. "YOU CHANGED NOTHING."

Shepard fired a copy of rounds at the swarm to slow them down while her squadmates went ahead. She followed as they went ahead.

"YOUR SPECIES HAS THE ATTENTION OF THOSE WHO ARE INFINITELY GREATER. THAT WHICH YOU KNOW AS REAPERS ARE YOUR SALVATION THROUGH YOUR DESTRUCTION."

Shepard and her squad encountered several Collector guardians during their escape. They had no time for a fight, so they just ran towards where the Normandy waited. The guardians gave chase after them. Explosions went off all over the place.

The Normandy rose up over the ridge. Its side door opened to reveal Joker with a pulse rifle. He gave them some covering fire. A column crashed down near the Normandy. Miranda and Ash jumped onto the Normandy. Ashley went inside while Miranda and Joker stayed in the doorway to wait for Shepard.

A column crashed down and took out some of the platforms near the Normandy. Shepard went into a full sprint to the Normandy. When she got to the edge, he leaped towards to Normandy. Miranda couldn't breathe as she watched her hurtle towards them. 'Please make it.'

Shepard grabbed the edge of the doorway and held on with her remaining hand but she was slipping. Just as then she slipped but Miranda grabbed him before he fell any further. She pulled her up with no trouble. As soon as she was up all of them went inside.

"Detonation in ten, nine, eight..." EDI started counting down.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the gist of it, EDI," Joker said. "Hold on!"

The Normandy left the station, where they could see the explosions happen all over the base. The Normandy raced towards the relay to escape the system.

The countdown reached zero and the station blew apart. A wave of energy and flames exploded outwards eliminating everything in its path. The light of the explosion was blinding. Wreckage and dead ships were engulfed by the dozens from the explosions. The Normandy got closer and closer to the relay. The energy of the relay reacted and charged the Normandy. As the shockwave reach the Normandy, it launched forward leaving the graveyard system.

OOOOO

Shepard entered into the debriefing room. The table lowered down for her to speak with the Illusive Man. She walked onto it. TIM sat in his chair holding a glass of brandy and smoking a cigarette.

'He looks upset,' Kira thought. "Good."

"Shepard, you're making a habit of costing me more than time and money," he said.

"Too many lives were lost at that base," Shepard argued. "I'm not sorry it's gone."

"The first of many lives. The technology from that base could have secured Human dominance in the galaxy against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance? Or just Cerberus?" she accused.

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every Human," TIM said as he got to his feet. "Cerberus is Humanity! I should have known you would choke on the hard decisions."

"I'm not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming and he won't be alone. This galaxy needs a leader who is looking out for them. I'm doing things my way, whether you agree or not."

"Don't turn your back on me, Shepard! I made you; I brought you back from the dead."

"And I'm going to do what I was brought back to do! I'm going to win this war, and I'll do it without sacrificing the soul of our species."

"After everything I've done!"

Kira finally snapped. "You've done everything? Hah don't make me laugh, your just the head of a terrorist group. Your little band of fanatics who have nothing to show for it. No I've done everything, I've risked everything, I'm my own lab rat. You? You've done nothing, and I'm going to show you."

She then brought up her omni-tool and began to type. Suddenly orange screen's appeared in front of TIM's chair. He turned to look and his eyes widened. Half of all of the credits he had where gone in an instant. He turned back to her in rage.

"What have you done?"

"Taken my share of your profits. Avant will begin soon. And Cerbrus, the guard dog of hell will soon." Kira said before ending the connection.

TIM walked back and sat in his chair Cerberus' future, and Humanity's, was looking bleak. Cerberus needed a plan for the Reapers, and Kira. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it. Kira was so set in her ideology for an all race government that he should have expected this. TIM slammed his fist into the armrest of his chair. But Omega-4 came to mind.

'Yes, of course,' TIM thought. 'This base was designed by the Reapers; an explosion surely could not have destroyed everything.'

TIM sent forth an order to the recovery team.

Captain Mitchell,

Mission is still a go. Recover what you can.

-Illusive Man

OOOOO

Shepard exited out of the elevator. Thane bumped into her. She smiled and continued on her way. Shepard walked through the cargo bay and watched every work on the repairs. She walked by Legion, Grunt, Jack and Garrus. They nodded their heads in respect. Shepard smiled.

Joker approached the commander and said, "We received a transmission from the Alliance commander hopefully they'll listen."

"It just might," She said while looking out of one of the holes into space. She stared at the stars. Deep down it felt like... they were staring back but something felt like she knew the leader wasn't a Reaper.

Out of the corner of her eye Kira the saw Miranda walk into the medical bay. Interested Kira followed her to find her second in command laying on a bed. The XO looked at her with a blush.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant mistress, it's yours." was all Miranda said.


	40. Chapter 40

"Got word, we have to pull the plug on B." The scientist looked at the OSD and sighed.

"Such a shame," the second scientist, his project partner, said.

They continued their was down the hall. Both were wearing Cerberus uniforms.

They stopped in front of a a small room and entered. In there, a dark skinned woman was lying on a bed. The room smelt of anaesthetic and cleaning fluid, with the sound of machines whirring. The woman had a mask on and was hooked up to life support systems, not that was needed but it was to make sure she was alive. She was still alive but she still needed food, water to be fed into her while other systems were for removing waste from her. One of the Cerberus doctors looked at the being and looked at the terminal next to her, while the other looked at the woman. The silvery white hair was quite beautiful in an alien kind of way which made her sick.

"Bleeding traitor." she muttered.

Walking away to look at another console, but as she moved she unknowingly knocked a pipe from the woman's arm. Fluid fell onto the floor making her arm twitch. The male Cerberus doctor typed in a few keys but then an arm stopped him. He looked to the being in shock and fear. The woman removed her mask before getting up off the bed and looked at the man. Her hair had grown long in the past so that it was waist long. But her body was still stronger then a advantage human. But this woman failed to notice the other doctor who ran out.

"What where you trying to do?" she asked.

"Errr..." as all he said before two security guards came running in weapons up.

"Let him go!" one of them yelled.

Moving fast the woman picked up a small blade and spun around the doctor holding the knife to his neck.

"Back off." she said.

"Let him go first." one of the soldiers yelled.

She dug the knife into the guy's neck making him bleed bit. The soldiers became nervous as she did this.

"Back off." the doctor said.

They backed off now and she moved up and out of the room still holding the man at knife point. Moving out into the corridor the two soldiers moved back slowly their weapons aimed at the naked woman. With the hostage in her hands, they couldn't kill her. A little further down the corridor was a four way intersection. A team of four where ready for her with flash-bangs at the ready. She was going to die today.

As the two approached the soldiers followed the hall down the the other threw their flash-bangs. Their visors where tinted allowing for them to see through the bright light. But the woman moved fast, she cut the scientist's throat making bleed on the floor. She may have been blind and depth at this point but she knew where the where. Jumping at the nearest soldier she droved the knife into his neck before landing, then the ribs and the knee. He fell in pain and blood loss, dropping his weapon. Before t fell the woman grabbed it, her eyesight returned and before security could react she fired.

One of them fell due to half her head begin blow off. Or at least part of it as she fell. The other two then aimed t the woman who looked at them win an unimpressed expression. But there was something else, a blankness in her eyes, no purpose or memories. Almost like she wasn't thinking, just acting on instinct. And that was terrifying, almost as if they where fighting an animal. Quickly thy raised their weapons but that was almost a second in delay before they could pull the trigger. With that the woman move and stabbed the closest one in the neck before firing a round into the neck of the soldier.

She then jumped on to the final one knocking him over and snapped his neck. Her naked body then stood looking down at the kill she just did before she looked at her hands.

"W...who am I?" she asked.

Her hands begin to shake, she could see flashes...images. Machines, people names soldiers and a name... always the same name... Kira Shepard. She screamed in pain as she fell to knees her hands on her head. It felt like it was burning, like it was on fire. More images, more names it all came to her suddenly it stopped. Looking up she stood and looked at the image in front of her, a symbol... Cerberus. What did they have to do with this? A noise brought her to her senses and she spun on her heel aiming her pistol at a blue bodysuit clad woman. She had darkish skin and short jet black hair, aiming her own weapon at her.

"Who are you?" the dark haired woman asked.

"I'm Kira Shepard." the naked one said.

The raven haired woman's weapon wavered a bit. "That's impossible, she just came back form from the Omega 4."

"Then why, do I recall the reapers? Being the first human spectre? Why do I recall the name Kira Shepard?" she asked almost yelling.

The raven haired woman looked at the silvery white haired woman up and down. That body was nothing to be scoffing about, those muscles where clearly not for show and the hair was naturally Amazonian. She really was an Amazon, that face, those eyes and that hair. There was only one explanation.

"You are Shepard but you aren't." she said in a interested tone. "You're a clone."

With that Kira lowered her weapon. "A clone?"

"Yes a copy of someone else, but you shouldn't have her memories, why do you remember this stuff?" she asked no one in particular.

"Then what am I to do?"

The raven hired woman lowered her weapon and smiled. "Take her place. Become Kira Shepard, you can do what she isn't willing to do. Make humanity great."

Just then alarms sounded across the base. "Time to go."

OOOOO

"You're PREGNANT?!" Kira yelled making everyone look to her direction.

Miranda looked to the floor with a nod. "Yes." she admired.

Kira was fuming so much that she quite literally burst into flames burning her clothing off turning it to ash. This made Jacob and Kasumi grab the nearest fire extinguishes and used them on her, putting her flames out. Once her flames where out she sighed and looked at Miranda with the same expression she had on before she burst into flames.

"Miranda Lawson, you are herby confined to ship until I say otherwise, you are also not allowed to do any combat missions. That's final." she said before leaving.

"Well that could have gone better." Chackwas muttered.

"Yeah," was all Miranda could say.

After getting a new set of clothing Shepard reached the CIC to set course for Arcturus station for repairs. Kelly was at her station working away. She heard the Commander walking by and turned around. "Hello, Commander. I sent the Collector Base data to the Council, and Advent City. Also you have a message at your terminal. It's... uh, from Cerberus."

That caused Kira to raise a brow. "Why would them sent me a message?"

"The message was sent shortly before we went through the Omega-4 Relay," she answered.

"I'll have a look then." Shepard walked over to her terminal. She looked into her inbox and saw it was a message from Cerberus Intel Centre.

The message was about some Intelligence they gathered about the Shadow Broker which may be useful in locating him. Shepard laughed a little to herself, realizing how much the Illusive Man must be kicking himself for this department for sending this Intelligence. It's likely TIM wanted the Broker out of the way so he could have access to his network for himself.

"EDI set course for Illium, we have an opportunity that I cannot pass up." Kira said with smile.

"Oooo, is Liara going to become a slave?" Kelly asked, but all she got was an evil smile.

OOOOO

Kira, Eve and Liana entered Liara's office. Liara nearly jumped out of her seat upon seeing Kira. "Shepard!" she exclaimed. "I heard that the Omega-4 Relay was activated. I knew it was you. I've been hoping you would make it. And here you are. You've done the impossible yet again..." she said hugging the Amazon.

Kira said as he sat down. "I'm going after the Shadow broker. Interested?"

"Absolutely I had no idea... show me what you've got." she said jumping almost scaring her.

'Note to self don't piss her off.' she thought as she then handed her an OSD.

"Cerberus had Intel on the Shadow Broker."

"Looks like it, a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints to the location, and..." An image of a Drell appeared on the OSD. Liara's eyes widen. "It's Feron. He's still alive."

"Friend of yours?"

"Yes. He helped me recovered your body from the Shadow Broker. I hadn't imagine in two years I would be able to save him."

"Ok why did the Shadow Broker want my corpse?"

"I...I don't know. That's the only thing that puzzles me. He wanted your body for some reason. Weather it was to be sold to the collectors or some thing else I have no idea."

She trailed off as she looked at the image. "Cerberus brought you back now they're giving me a chance to find Feron. After two years I never dreamed this could happen." she said placing the OSD on he desk next to a a small stand with burnt dog tags.

"Sounds like you two where close." she noted as her behaviour changed.

"Yeah. It's funny, he betrayed me more than once. He was double-dealing with Cerberus and the Shadow Broker. In the end he sacrificed himself for me. I owe him."

"Being with the Shadow broker for two years. He may not be in good shape." Kira said.

"I know. Yesterday I wanted revenge for his death. Now he's alive. I'll do what ever I have to do to get him back." she said with determination.

"Any friend of yours is one of mine where do we start?"

I... I don't know I need to prepare, to think. I'm going home." Liara got up from her desk picked up what looked like a picture frame and started walking out.

"You okay?"

"I spent two years plotting revenge. Now I have the chance to make it a rescue."

"Let me help. I'll come by your apartment?"

"Okay. Hopefully I'll have a plan by then. Thank you, Shepard." Liara left the office.

"Do you ever pick an easy enemy, mother?" Eve asked.

"But then would life wouldn't be so fun." Kira quipped.

OOOOO

When Shepard, Eve and Liana got to Liana's apartment, they saw the front door open. They entered inside and saw half a dozen cops combing the place. Shepard approached the police line and asked,

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

The officer next to the line turned to her and said, "This area is sealed off. Please step back, miss."

"Sealed off? Why?"

An Asari reached the bottom the bottom of the stairs and answered, "Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard."

"You and your people are dismissed, Officer." the new Asari said in a stern tone

"You can't do that!" the officer argued.

Shepard, Eve and Liana crossed the line. The other officers then stooped what they where doing and made their way to the door.

"Already done," the Asari stated.

And with that the officers left with the Asari officer leaving very pissed.

"Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon." the Asari greeted

"A Spectre?" Kira asked with interest.

"I heard you were reinstated. That's good to hear. You're a legend. I might even get you to sign my chest plate, I assumed you had business with your friend this evening, Commander?" Vasir asked Shepard.

"Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker? Dangerous enemy to have."

"True enough but Liara was expecting me," Shepard said. "She would have left a message for me. Her office wasn't safe."

"I'm not surprised. Illium is just Omega with expensive shoes. I haven't found anything useful for tracking her down yet. You knew T'Soni better than I do. Where would she have hidden her backups?"

"Let me take a look around."

Vasir nodded and went to look at some paperwork that was on the floor.

Shepard searched different parts of the room. She observed the bullet holes in the windows, followed by the display case of her old armour. Seeing it she walked up to it and placed a hand on it. That armour helped her through some rough times. A sense on nostalgia hit her. Shaking her head she continued looking. Eventually her search went up stairs around Liara's bed. Eve looked out of the window while Liana was admiring the Prothean artefacts. Just as they where about to leave Shepard noticed a picture of the Normandy. Shee picked it up. The image changed to that of the Prothean dig site on Eden Prime.

"That picture changed when you touched it," Vasir observed. "It must be keyed to your ID."

"More like my DNA, It's a Prothean dig site. Liara did leave a message."

"There are a few Prothean-looking things around the apartment. Let's see what we can find."

Shepard looked at the Prothean near the bed. It had no noticeable slots. As went down the stairs she remembered one of the boxes had a noticeable black line under it. She walked over to the case next to the stairs and touched touched the glass. A small holographic display briefly appeared under her touch before vanishing. A hidden slot on the case opened and revealed the data disk.

"Vasir, I found something," Shepard notified her.

Vasir walked over and saw the disk in his hand. "A backup disk. Let's try it on her terminal."

They walked over to Liara's terminal and inserted the data disk. The recording of an exchange between Liara and a Salarian named Sekat played.

"It looked like she recorded a call," Vasir said.

"What have you got for me, Sekat?" Liara asked in the recording.

"It was tricky, but you paid for the best," he answered. "I can narrow it down to a cluster, maybe even a system."

"How soon can you have it?"

"Shouldn't be too long. Come to my office. Baria Frontiers, in the Dracon Trade Center. Gotta say, though, T'Soni, you're making me a little nervous. How big is the trouble that could come out of this?"

"Relax, Sekat. I'll see you in a few hours."

The recording then ended. Shepard turned to Vasir. "This must be important. The Shadow Broker's people already tried to kill her once."

"I know where the Dracon Trade Center is," Vasir said. "My car's outside."

OOOOO

Vasir landed in front of the Trade Centre. The area seemed quiet enough. The four of them stepped out of Vasir's vehicle. They started walking up the stairs to the building.

"The Baria Frontier offices are located on the third floor," Vasir said. "I don't hear police chatter. It looks like we missed the party."

An explosion erupted from one of the windows on the third floor.

"Liara's in there!" Kira screamed.

The building then erupted in a series of explosion that knocked them all off of their feet. Flames and smoke bellowed from the openings in the building. Bodies, dead and unconscious, were all over the base of the building.

Shepard and Vasir got to their feet. Liana rushed up next to them. "Spirits..."

"They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead!" Vasir said. "I'll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top!"

"I'll start from down here and work my way up," Shepard said.

"Just leave some for me," she said while getting into her car once the car was out of sight Liana placed her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Mother, I don't trust her." she muttered.

"Yeah, and that sniper shot. No ordinary merc could do." Eve said.

"Well, if she is a traitor you know what will happen." Kira said as they moved into the building.

Shepard thought it was a mess outside. It was chaos inside the building. There were fires all over the place. There were bodies that covered the ground of the rooms they went through. Each of them had varying degrees of damage. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Something Both Shepard's would never get used to. As they walked up the stairs Eve noticed something on one of the body's. He bent down to get a closer look.

"Mother! We may have a problem." she said.

The Commander turn to the Proto-human who pointed at an almost perfect line of holes across the man's body. "We are not alone here." she said before joining the other two.

As they moved up Shepard noticed a device on the wall. Both Liana and Eve noticed it too. They edged forwards slowly. It was right in front of them. Kira reached out and took it carefully. She relaxed a bit but the device was obviously an explosive.

"Military grade." she said as she placed it back. "Who ever was here had good payment."

They then moved one through Administration and up two flights of stairs. Suddenly as they reached the top into a corridor a soldier peeked out of cover and threw a flashbang grenade in their direction. Shepard, Liana and Eve took cover and managed to avoid being blinded. They came out of cover but as they shot at the merc the rounds bounced off the shield. One of the rounds hit Shepard.

"Ahh shit." she yelled taking cover holding the bleeding side of her side.

"Deflecting shields? That's cheating!" Eve yelled as her fired a concussive blast.

The merc's shields disappeared allowing the three to unleash a volley of fire at him. But the merc did not fall but eventuality as they pulled the trigger their guns clicked empty. The merc fell at last but all three of them where utterly confused at what just happened. The merc was certainly not Krogan but no other being in existence could stand that kind of fire power.

"Vasir." Shepard called over the radio. "We've run into a merc. He's well armed."

"Say hello to the Shadow Broker's private army, Commander," Vasir responded.

The three walked up to the body. The are seemed clear at the moment and they needed to examine this being. They reloaded their weapons and Kira pulled out her sword. They looked to one another before Liana removed the helmet. What they saw almost made the three of them vomit. The face of the being looked human but the skin was white that looked as though it was peeling off with noticeable veins that glowed blue. But what shocked the three of them where the marking's on the skin.

Kira looked at the being closely and carefully. She scanned the corpse before looking at the information.

"The broker has got some tech from Amazonia and the Alliance. Now I'm interested." Kira said.

The three moved round a corner where they where pinned from heavy fire from the merc's. As a round hit near his head he signalled the other to to move into the corridor as soon as the firing stopped. Liana used her duel pistols at the merc's. The merc's shields when down fast allowing Eve they then unleashed a barrage of bullets at the merc's. However non of them fell except one who was hit in the head.

At that moment Shepard moved out of the doorway behind the merc's and moved fast cutting their heads off. The merc's fell and the team regrouped. Liana and Eve focused fire on the mercs making sure attention was on them while Kira flanked them. Getting behind them she took a deep breath before coming out of cover and breathed fire setting them on fire allowing for her two daughters to regroup with her. As they reached the door leading to Sekat's office, as the door opened. The body of a Broker agent slumped forward and landed on his face in front of them. Vasir took a few steps passed the body. "Damn it. If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could have stopped them."

Shepard saw the body of a Salarian. She keeled next to the body. "Is this Sekat?"

"Must have been."

"No sign of that data Liara talked about. Looks like a dead end." Kira muttered.

"Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" Liara asked while stepping out of a hole in the wall. She was soaked from the fire suppressing system. She had her pistol aimed at Vasir while moving closer towards her.

"Liara, this is Vasir. She's a Spectre." Shepard moved slightly off to Liara's side.

"This is the woman who tried to kill me," Liara accused.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide," Vasir said while backing towards the window. "Why don't you put that gun down?"

"I saw you! I doubled back after I left. I watched you break into my apartment!"

Shepard pulled out her pistol and aimed at Vasir with Liara. "You didn't know where Liara went, because she hid the message. You needed me to find it for you."

Both her daughters also pulled out their weapons as well.

"Another rogue Spectre," Eve sighed while Liana remain quiet.

"Well, Shepard, thanks for the help," Vasir said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Once she had my location, she signalled the Shadow Broker's forces," Liara explained. "They bombed the building to take me out. She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her."

"Good guess," Vasir congratulated while holding the disk in front of her. "Not that you'll ever see what's on it..." An energy pulse came from behind her. It caused the glass to crack. "...you pureblood bitch!" Vasir sent glass shards at their group.

Liara projected a biotic shield to prevent the shards from hitting them. Vasir turned to escape. Shepard charged after her. She leaped and tackled her through the window. They rolled off of the ledge and fell towards the ground below. Vasir used her biotics to slow their fall and they fought.

Vasir planted a foot on Shepard's chest and kicked her towards the ground. The impact shock Shepard enough to delay her from getting up. Vasir landed softly on her feet. She looked up and saw Liara jump out of the window. She also used her biotics to slow her descent.

Liara chased after Vasir. Several Broker agents came up from the stairs to slow her down. They didn't Liara used throw on the two agents sending them into the walls.

Shepard got to his feet and was rejoined by her daughters. The doors ahead opened with three agents coming through. All three of them unleashed a barrage of concussion rounds at the agents taking down their shields before they then fired their rounds at them. But due to their unbelievable strength they had to take cover and take pot shots at the agents. But Liana had a thought and took a shot at one of the agent's head. He went down instantly.

"Aim for the head!" she yelled.

They did and the agents went down fast. They moved after Liara as fast as they could.

"We have to catch up with Liara," Shepard said. "I'm gonna make Vasir pay for this."

They ran down the stairs back into the foyer they originally entered. Around half a dozen Shadow Broker agents entered the area. Eve jumped down with a thud and froze the ground beneath her and the agents. Liana just began to fire shattering the frozen statues. Once done they exited the building and saw Liara and Vasir in the middle of a firefight. Vasir spotted Shepard and her squad. She activated her omni-tool and called for her skycar. Her skycar flew itself next to the edge of the area. Vasir made a run for it and jumped down into her car.

"Damn it!" Liara cursed as she watched Vasir fly away. She went into her skycar.

Shepard got into the car. "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." She looked to her daughter. The skycar was a three-seater.

"Eve get on, Liana get in contact with Tavos, check on Vasir, see what she knows about her." The two nodded with Eve getting in the car while Liana headed for a taxi.

"Come on!" Liara urged. "She's getting away!"

Shepard spotted Vasir and flew after her. They flew into a large intersection, where on one of the walls, the preview to the movie, Blasto: Jellyfish Sting, was playing.

"Hang a right. No, wait, left!"

"I'm on her," Shepard groaned.

They followed Vasir through an alley way between a couple buildings. As they exited, Vasir pulled a hard left and went into a construction site.

"We're not going into the construction site, are we... Oh, Goddess."

Shepard could swear Liara had her eyes closed as he weaved in between the supports. In the back however Eve was scared shitless about how reckless her mother's driving was. Vasir took a right and went into a tunnel through a skyscraper. Shepard kept the vehicle low to avoid the traffic.

"I'm not letting her escape with that data."

They exited the tunnel. Vasir drove between two trucks that were turning. Shepard followed through. She followed her until the next turn directed them into oncoming traffic.

"Oncoming traffic!" Liara yelled.

"We'll be fine," Shepard said to calm her.

Shepard followed Vasir passed a large ad through a small service tunnel. Vasir's car dropped an object behind it.

"She's dropping proximity mines," Liara pointed out.

"I noticed," Shepard said in annoyance.

Shepard struggled to avoid the proximity mines and the trucks moving through the area. Around the truck was another tunnel. Above it was a wanted ad from Jack. Two missiles streamed passed them and impacted the ad.

"She's got reinforcements!"

"What kind of guns does this thing have?" Jane asked.

"It's a taxi, it has a fare meter."

The agent vehicle flew into the tunnel and went by Shepard's car. Around the corner, the agent vehicle crashed into a large transport truck causing it to slide across the tunnel ground.

"Truck!"

"I know."

"Truck!"

"I know!" Shepard yelled.

Liara screamed as Shepard barely avoided the truck on the left.

"There we go," Shepard joked.

"You're enjoying this."

An agent vehicle lost control and slid against the side of a building.

"A collision at this speed..."

The driver tried to regain control, only to go to the right too much. The driver tried to turn left and skid the back end of a truck.

"Yeah, I hear that can be bad for you," Shepard mentioned.

The agent vehicle spun and slid against the side of the truck on the left. The vehicle launched forward and then fell towards the ground below. Ahead a truck started backing up. The driver of the truck saw Vasir driving towards him and he tried to compensate to avoid collision. The truck tilted upwards creating a ramp. Vasir skidded across the roof of the truck.

Kira took the left to avoid the truck. Vasir's vehicle had flames come out from the side. Shepard caught up to her vehicle. The two Spectres exchange glares before Shepard slammed the side of her vehicle. They both pulled away and slammed into each other again. Vasir looked away from Shepard and screamed as she collided with an incoming car. Her vehicle skidded over the top of the car and crash onto the balcony of a resort hotel.

Shepard set their car in a nearby parking lot. As they stepped out of the car, an agent vehicle pulled in above.

"And I thought those rumours about your driving where just talk." Eve said.

Shepard threw a grenade at the agent removing their shields allowing the three to take them out with relative ease. Due to the agents speed made it hard to make clear shots. But for some reason their shields did not recharge fast enough. Ether the shields where experimental or just weren't suited for combat. As soon as the last agent was down another agent vehicle flew in and landed in the lower area of the parking lot. Shepard used her grenade launcher on them. The blast removed the agents shields and causing them to scatter allowing the team to take them on.

"Here comes another," Liara pointed out.

The agent car flew over the area. A vehicle took off to get out of the war zone but accidentally ran into the agent car. The vehicle got away, but the agent car crashed into the wall on the left side of the parking lot, opening the way ahead. The three moved passed the wrecked skycar into the hotel room.

The occupants were still in the room and were hiding in the bedroom area begging for their lives. Eve noticed a porno playing on the large screen television.

"Just what kind of hotel is this place?" she asked Liara.

"This is Azure, it is a resort with an exotic edge. Azure is slang for a part of Asari body in some areas of Illium."

"Where?"

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom." Kira answered. "on the Asari body."

Eve blushed a bit at that comment. They exited the room a saw a trail of blue blood.

"A blood trail," Liara observed. "Vasir got hurt in the crash."

"That should slow her down."

The blood trail continued forward.

"She lost a lot of blood. We have to be getting close."

"She's tough, I'll give her that much," Shepard muttered. "It's going to be fun making her a slave."

They moved through the next hotel room and reached an outdoor restaurant. Down below they saw Vasir, badly wounded, trying to move forward. Shepard and her squad moved down below and caught up to her. They pulled out their weapons and aimed at her.

"Vasir! It's over!" Liara said to her.

Vasir turned around and saw a waitress nearby. "Hey! Hey, you! Come here." Vasir used charged to teleport herself next to the woman and grabbed her while aiming her pistol. The patrons of the restaurant panicked and ran for it, clearing the area of anymore innocents. "What's your name?"

"M-Mariana," she muttered in fear.

"Mariana, you want to live, don't you? Tell those people that you want to live."

Shepard clenched her teeth in anger.

"Please..." she begged.

"We'll get you out of here, Mariana," Shepard assured her.

"Well, that's good to hear," Vasir said. "All you had to do was walk away. Now it get ugly." Vasir planted the gun at Mariana's head.

"Please, I have a son," Mariana begged again.

"A son? I hope he gets to see you again, I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children. Scars them for life."

"I'm going to end you, Vasir," Liara growled.

"It's okay, Liara," Shepard said. "We'll handle it..." as she pointed her pistol at Vasir. "The usual way."

"You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard?" Vasir asked. "Thermal clips on the ground. Power cells, too."

"That's it?" Shepard asked in a manner like her demand was a fucking joke.

"What?"

"Vasir, I sacrificed hundreds of Human lives to save the Destiny Ascension. I unleashed the Neo Rachni upon this galaxy! So I hope for your sake, your plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage."

"You're bluffing!" Vasir yelled while aiming at Shepard.

"I am. Now, Liara!"

Liara used her biotics to throw a table at Vasir, knocking her into an artificial pond and Mariana to the ground. Shepard helped Mariana to her feet. "Go." Mariana didn't think twice before escaping the area.

Vasir used a biotic charge to move out of the water and back to ground. She pulled out an assault rifle. Shepard saw several Broker vehicles fly in.

"Alright lets do this." she said with a smile.

Eve charged at the agents first using her cryo powers to freeze them on the spot. Kira then moving up attacked them with her sword shattering them to pieces while Liar fired at Vasir with her smg while the Spectre took cover. Seeing that she could use some help, Kira formed a large fireball in her hand and threw it at Vasir taking down her shield. A round then hit her cheek, Vasir touched the wound.

"You... you... you PUREBLOOD WHORE!" she yelled.

Shepard rolled out of the way as a rocket hit near her. The blast did not hit er but the shrapnel shards did. She yelped in pain, as she made a mental note to remove them. Eve was a fury on the field as she used her cryo power's with her weapons to decimate the agents. A group of three where to the side of her as they fired. She jumped up and flipped before hitting the ground with her first first and sent an ice sheet towards them freezing them in place before taking them out with her pistol shattering them.

As the last one fell they returned their attention back to Vasir who was locked in battle with Liara. As Vasir backed away Liara used warp that hit Vasir in the chest sending her staggering allowing Liara to unleash a storm of bullets onto the Spectre. Blood came form the armour. Now she was pissed.

Vasir called over her radio, "Get in here and kill Shepard and his team!" She used a biotic charge to go up to the balcony above.

"No you don't!" Liara yelled. She used a biotic charge to reach her above.

Eve took aim at the incoming truck. She sent a ice ball freezing the driver and sent it plummeting. After that a squad of drones came their was so the so two Advent enhanced humans took their aim at the drones. Thankfully they did not have deflective shields and where taken out with ease.

The two watched Liara biotically charge up to where Vasir was taking cover. She raised her AR to shoot her. But Liara was on her before she could pull the trigger. She slashed at the AR severing it in two. She followed up with several punches to her stomach, chest and face.

Vasir was stunned by the barrage of punches and the strength Liara had. She grabbed her shoulders and threw her off of the ledge. Vasir landed with a thud.

Liara jumped and landed on the ground below with a small biotic shockwave from using her biotics to ease his landing. Vasir was very bloody. She crawled over to the wall and used it to help her sit upright.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Liara walked over to her and pulled the data disk from her belt. She walked away from the disgraced Spectre without a word. Shepard walked to Liara. She used her omni-tool to download the data.

"Sekat's personal data," she said. "This has what we need to find the Shadow Broker."

"You're dead," Vasir yelled. "The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you have ever faced!"

"Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?" Shepard accused.

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell!"

"I don't see any difference." Shepard said.

"Screw you. The Broker's given me damn good Intel over the years. Intel that has saved lives and kept the Citadel safe!"

Shepard turned to face her.

"So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation!"

"Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!" Shepard argued.

"Sure we do. We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to. The Councillors might complain about our methods to soothe their consciences, but they never look too closely. Besides, you're with Cerberus. You have any idea what your terrorist friends have done?"

"I know who they are, and what they've done." Shepard crouched down near her. "It doesn't matter here."

"I think it does. Look in a mirror! Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps."

"That's true, but foe what I'm doing, I need traitors." Kira said with a smile

"What-"

Kira the released an application of medigel but the loss of blood made her faint aether way. Shepard checked her pulse.

"She's alive, good." she aid as eve picked her limb body up.

She caught up to Liara who was listening to a recording by the Shadow Broker.

"Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve the data," he said. "Civilian casualties are not a concern."

"Vasir's going to my test sunject," Shepard announced.

"I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers," Liara said. "We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours. He'll believe Vasir's dead before long. If he decides to kill Feron..."

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara," she assured her. "I promise."

"I know. You're here to help. Just like always."

"That's not a good thing?"

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the Geth. You fought a Krogan Battlemaster Now you're doing it again. And I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara."

They continued walking towards the parking lot.

"I can get us there, based on Sekat's data," she said. "The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice we've left until it's too late."

"That's a little cold. They killed innocent people."

They stopped walking and Liara turned to him.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? When I hit the ground back at the trade centre, you went after Vasir without a backwards look."

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you. I had to stay on Vasir." Liara rested against the railing on the balcony. "I had to stay rational, make the call. Like I did with Sekat."

"That's Vasir's fault, not yours," she said while resting against the railing.

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed. And I'd do it again."

Liara pushed herself off of the railing and turned to continue walking. "But from here on out things will be simple."

Shepard followed.

"Get in, get Feron, get out. And kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Will you stop for a second?" Shepard yelled. "We'll be jumping several light years. There's time to talk."

Liara turned around. "Talk about what?"

"You haven't been the same since I came back."

"What do you want me to say, Shepard? That I mourned you? That I feel guilty because Feron got captured? I made mistakes. I lost people. I helped get you back! And I want to do the same for Feron. I'll sit and talk once he's safe. Until then, enjoying the scenery is an insult to the man who saved both of us."

"Okay, let's go." As they walked with Jane catching up.

OOOOO

Shepard entered the Normandy with Eve, and Liara. Ash was waiting for them.

"Welcome back." she said with a smile. "Liara it's good to have you again, even if it is temporary. We have got a room set up for you."

The Asari smiled. "Thanks Ash but I need a lie down. That battle took a lot out of me."

"I can take you."

"Thanks Ash.." Kira said. "Eve get the body to the gene room."

The nodded and lead Liara away while Eve made her way to the lift.

OOOOO

Vasir awoke with a throbbing head. She tried to rub her heads but she couldn't move her hands. That woke her up fully, she looked up to see her hands in chains attached to the ceiling. She tired to pull on them but they wouldn't budge.

"It's no use Vasir." a voice said making the Asari look in front of her to see Shepard.

"Kira." she muttered. "Let me go now."

"No, you see I've also been using my Spectre status for something. Galactic domination." she said like a comic book villain. "But I needed subjects, traitors criminals. The worst the galaxy could offer. Expendable pawns, lives that have no need of existing. You see the Shadow broker isn't the only one who can create soldiers."

"Wait, you mean that, that bitch who can use ice is created?"

"Yes, but her full name is Human Prototype Eve. Like the Eve from the bible. I thought it was appropriate."

"So you mean to tell me that you have an army of mixed races ready for war?"

"Well mixed yes, but they have been enhanced. Extra organ's, and powers as you have seen. They are not a normal army but an army of... well super soldiers. And your next, but not as a soldier as a breeder. Your DNA has some of the strongest aspects of the Asari I have ever seen, yes you will produce some of the best soldiers I will see. Look at you body."

Vasir looked down in horror, her breast's have changed from perky small to D size. Her muscles that she had worked so hard to get where also gone, she looked up in fury.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" she yelled.

"Modified your body, I checked in with Travos, to the council your dead and a desecrated Spectre. Your nothing now, your just a pawn for my plans. I gave you more organs, extra wombs, pleasure sensitive skin. Your nothing but a breeder now."

Two hands then appeared and pressed up against her breast's squeezing them making her moan. Kira then removed her clothing and put on her latex suit with her dicks hanging out. She then picked up a small box and walked over to her.

"Ok Aria stop."

The hands retracted while a surprised Vasir looked at her. "Aria? You had her with you all the time?"

"Yes she a sex slave. Which I'm going to make you." she said as she stood in front of the Spectre. "This is parasite of a sort, it will make you constantly in heat and will help with pregnancy. Not to mention it will stay on your body forever."

She opened the box and poured a black substance on her arm. As soon as it touched her it began to expand across her body fast. Her arm soon became blackened by the substance it moved around her body. It formed an upside down v around her torso but covered her limbs, neck and shoulder. On her feet it formed high heels and solidified. Once it had finished growing Aria then came up and fastened two cuffs around her ankles.

Kira then moved around so that she was behind the former Spectre and inserted her cocks into her ass and pussy. She moaned in pleasure as the dicks entered her.

"My gene's and yours, and we'll create the best Advent Commanders." Kira smiled.

She then began to move her hips slowly making Vasir beg for it. She squealed in pleasure as both cocks hardened inside of her making her horny and blood pump faster she wanted more but she felt ashamed for her thoughts. Trying to think of something her mind wouldn't allow her to get away from the pleasure. It was from the parasite, it infected her mind and wouldn't let her get away from pleasure. With each thrust she could feel her will ebb away from her.

Her cocks began to twitch inside of her, she wanted this feeling to last as Kira, no mistress, no Kira... her mind began to fail her. She wanted this to stop or she will lose her mind. Kira began to move faster and faster forcing her will to fall. She soon came in both her new slave's ass and pussy before withdrawing.

"I will never fall." Vasir said.

"I know. Tie her to the bed, insert dildos into her, gag her." Kira ordered.

OOOOO

The shuttle flew through Hagalaz's atmosphere. A storm raged in between the hot and cold front on the planet. Ahead they could see the Shadow Broker's ship. Eve looked at the ship with an impressed look, as did Kira.

"Hagalaz," Liara stated. "The oceans boil during the day, then snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown."

"The Shadow Broker lives in this?" Shepard asked while examining the Broker's ship from the viewport.

"His ship follows the sunset. Completely undetectable in the storm, unless you know where to look."

The shuttle shook as it flew through the storm.

"How do we get inside?"

"The shuttle bay is locked down. We'll need to land on the ship and hunt for a hatch." Liara stood up along with Shepard and Eve. "But we can't stay outside for long. There's a constant lightning storm where the hot and cold air collide."

The shuttle flew to the back of the ship and hovered over its surface. Its side hatch opened and Shepard and her squad jumped out. The wind was very strong. The three struggled to stand.

"This is the perfect place to hide," Eve muttered.

"It's hard to pinpoint in this lightning, but I'm picking up signals from a communications array near the back of the ship," Liara notified while checking her omni-tool for readings. "There's nothing below but maintenance equipment. We have to find an entrance near the back shielding."

"Then let's get started," Shepard said while moving forward. They moved forward across the ship's surface until two drones were deployed from a port.

"Maintenance drones," Liara observed.

The drones were heading in their directly before Shepard threw two balls of fire which turned into lightning to destroy the two. "Why were they attacking?"

"They probably think we're debris from the storm."

Two more drones appeared from the front. Shepard fired her rifle to destroy them. They went up a ramp which led to the centre on the ship's top. Ahead lightning struck at two structures. The charge went towards a battery pack that glowed from the energy.

"Careful," Liara warned. "Those capacitors discharge built-up lightning."

"Thanks for the tip," Shepard thanked as a few soldiers made an appearance.

Eve fired a round at each capacitor. The capacitors blew and electricity jumped between the soldiers that appeared ahead.

"Oh, I'm liking this," she said.

The area ahead was clear for them to move ahead. Down the ramp they went down, several LOKI mechs activated. Shepard kicked to bring them off the edge, the wind caught it. Eve then used her cryo power to push the rest off and left them to fall to the planet's surface. To satisfy her curiosity Liara moved over to the edge and looked down. Almost immediately she backed away breathing heavily.

"Ok looking down was clearly a mistake."

Around the corner, up the ramp, several Broker agents came out of cover. But as soon as they popped up and fired , Eve then threw a grenade at the agents. The explosion removed their shields which didn't seem to bother the agents as they kept firing at the team. As Shepard popped up to take a few shots at the agents she managed to take a few down before her shields when down and a shot hit her square in the arm. She grunted a the wound pored blood.

Liara then took a shot at one of the agents. The shot made him stumble over a railing and sent him overboard. Eve then took out the last few agents with a few rounds from her rifle.

To the side was a lightning rod on a rail. Liara activated the controls to retract the structure. More agents appeared from the other side. Liara fired several SMG rounds at a lightning capacitor setting it off. The lightning jumped between all of the agents.

They continued down the path towards the back of the ship. The Shadow Broker threw squad after squad of his agents to fend off Shepard and her squad. They barely slowed down. Eventually they made it to a blast door that led to the interior of the ship. Liara ran up to it an activated a program on her omni-tool.

"I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it."

"How long will it take?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know, Shepard. I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before. Well, not this one, anyway."

The first wave of agents came from the left. Eve shot the capacitor nearby and killed a couple of them.

"You sure that shunt is working?"

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."

"But you tested it, right?" Kira demanded

"Here come more of them!"

"Tell me you tested it!"

"No time to talk."

They took cover as the laser rounds flew by them. Like foe the laser few times Shepard threw a grenade removing the deflective shields down allowing them to take the agents down. As the last agent fell the shunt program clicked once.

"Liara!"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer."

Another wave approached from the right. Getting pissed Shepard ran over to the blast door and slammed her fist against it unlocking the door. She stood still for a few moments as she registered what just happened. This wasn't what she expected to happen.

"Get inside!" she ordered.

Liara and Eve ran inside as another wave was on the way.

"What was that?" Liara asked.

"I was just getting a little sick of waiting for stuff to happen."

The doors slammed shut. The three were greeted by several agents.

"Just how many guards does the Shadow Broker have?" Liara asked.

A rocket sped their way making the three dive to cover. Shepard quickly drew her bow and fired at the agents. The other two followed with omni arrows to the agents heads. The agents fell in no time and the team ran. The Broker came over the PA but no one paid any attention to it.

They soon reached the prison block. The guards proved to be a nascences as the team slowly moved up. This time Liara threw a singularity at the guards making them easy targets for the three. Then then moved to an office like room with a locked door. Shepard hacked the door opened. They entered inside and saw, in the area below, Feron who was strapped to a chair.

"Feron!" Liara gasped.

The Drell groaned when he woke and saw them above. "L-Liara?"

Liara ran towards the console. "Hold on. We're getting you out of here." She started accessing the security system.

"No!"

Liara tripped something. Feron's chair unleashed electricity upon Feron. He screamed as the voltage flowed through his body. The charge stopped and he sighed in relief.

"Feron..."

"What the hell is the Broker trying to do to you?" Shepard asked.

"The equipment is sensitive to tampering," Feron explained. "This chair plugs into the Broker's info network. You have to shut off the power. Pull me out now, and my brain cooks."

"Do you know where we can cut the power?" Liara asked while taking Feron's life readings.

"It won't be easy. You'll have to go to central operations."

"What do you know about the Broker?" Shepard asked him.

"He did this to me," Feron answered.

"I was hoping you'd know what he is."

"I never got a good look, but he's big. The guards are terrified of him."

"A Krogan?" Liara suggested.

"I don't know, but not everyone who visits his office comes back out."

"Easy or not, we're all getting out of here," Shepard asserted.

"Good. Central operations is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker's waiting for you, right?"

"I'm counting on it."

"We'll be back for you, Feron," Liara assured him.

"I'll try not to go anywhere," he joked.

Several agents approached their location. Eve threw two grenades in rapid succession. The first exploded removing the shields. The second however exploded and cause little damage to the agents but allowed the team to quickly dispatch them.

They moved forward down the corridor. Near central operations, was one last guard. He was trying to decide whether it was best to let Kira go through and risk being killed by the Shadow Broker, or to try and kill Shepard and likely die. Shepard made the decision for him when she fired a round into his head with her pistol.

"That's the last of the guards," Eve stated. "All that is left is the Broker."

They entered central operations. The place was dark with little light. The Broker was shrouded in shadows. Shepard immediately concluded that he was not a Krogan. The three raised their weapons and aimed at the Broker.

The Broker clamped his hands together and leaned forward a bit. The Broker looked horrifying. It had red skin, fours eyes and two large horns. It took a moment before she remember a disaster from decades ago when Council diplomats visited a race of sentient beings matching this creature's description. Yahgs...

"Here for the Drell?" the Broker said in his booming, deep voice. "Reckless, even for you, Commander."

"That bombing on Illium wasn't exactly subtle," Shepard retorted.

"Extreme, but necessary."

"No it wasn't!" Liara yelled. "Neither was caging Feron for two years!"

"Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The Drell is simply paying the price."

"Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors," Kira argued.

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Shame that they were destroyed by you. No matter. The Normandy's IFF will allow me to recover their base's wreckage."

"That will be hard to manage with no crew."

"They can be replaced."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide," Liara said.

"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor. I thank you for bringing Eve. Her DNA will be most interesting to study, I can use her to produce superior agents."

"Surrender now!" Kira demanded

"He won't surrender he's a Yarg. Pre-space flight species quarantined on their homeworld for massacring the council's first contact team's. This base is older than your planet's discovery which probably means that you killed the original Shadow broker around 60 years ago and took over. I'm guessing that you where taken from your homeworld by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave or a pet. How am I doing?"

The broker stood at his full hight that made Shepard back off a bit. The Broker roared and threw his desk at them. Shepard pushed Liara out of the way. The chunk of desk impacting Eve pining her limbs. Liara fired at the broker with her auto pulse. The Broker's shield drained quickly from the onslaught.

Shepard ran over to cover as the Broker unleashed a barrage of fire. Liara did the same but kept on popping out of cover to unleash a few rounds or warps. The broker focused fire on the both of them trying to keep them pined. But as he reloaded both Liara and Shepard fired their weapons at the Broker taking down his shield and armour in no time.

Just as he was taking some damage. The Broker activated the energy dome above himself. The energy coated his body as a shield. Liara fired several rounds at the Broker but the lasers bounced off.

"The shield's kinetically sensitive," Liara told Shepard. "Energy and projectiles are bouncing off!"

Shepard pulled her sword and spun it in his hand. "Then we do this the hard way."

She ran forward and hit the Broker multiple times with the blunt end of her blade. The barrier dropped. Shepard spun herself around and slashed the Broker multiple times across his chest. He followed up with a series of fire punches caused the Broker to fall back a few steps. Shepard ran forward and jumped, prepared the slash the Broker down the middle. The Broker activated an omni-shield and hit Shepard. She fell to the ground ten feet away.

Shepard took cover once again before noticing As trapped. She ran over threw the desk off her and helped her up. Her weapon was a few feet away but the broker fired on them making them take cover fast. As the Broker started taking physical damage, it summoned its shield again. Kira ran up to the broker and began her own series of biotic punches at his shield. But as she came in for another hit the Broker pushed back and threw her into Liara.

Liara noticed the energy. "Shepard, if you can get him to bring that shield up again, I've got an idea."

Once again they did the same as before. They unleashed laser fire at him until he began taking damage. Liara then summoned a singularity at the Broker's position. As predicted, the Broker called upon his energy barrier. Shepard charged at the Broker, as did the Broker. The Broker attacked with his shield but Shepard rolled under his attack, barely dodging it.

"Liara now!"

Liara threw a warp at the dome above the Broker making it crack. The dome above unleashed a downpour of energy onto the Broker. He flung himself around. As then realised it was not enough and used another warp on the dome. More energy and penetrated his body and filled it. The Broker let out one last roar before he exploded.

Shepard immediately went over to her and helped her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll recover," she replied.

Liara stood there, breathing deeply not knowing what to do next just then...

"Shadow Broker, this is Operative Murat," an agent called in over the comm system. "We had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?"

Another agent called in with the same concern. Followed by another agent. And then another. And the another. Until the whole screen was covered with incoming inquires from agents all over the galaxy. Liara approached the terminal. She bowed her head for a brief thought and then touched the screen. Liara knew what she had to do.

"This is the Shadow Broker," she announced. "The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily." Just then Feron burst through the doors with his pistol aiming. He was shocked to see who was making the announcement. "However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

"Goddess of oceans..." Feron muttered as he limped towards her. "It's you. You... how?"

"Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead, so..."

"You're the new Shadow Broker."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shepard asked.

"It was either that or lose everything," Liara answered. "His contacts, his trading sources. Those will really help us."

OOOOO

Shepard poured a couple glasses of wine. Liara walked into his cabin dressed in a formal dress.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, it's a beautiful ship," she answered.

"Of course. Speaking of which. I ran into Joker. He seemed happy to see me. Although, he asked if I have 'embraced eternity' lately."

Shepard sighed. "Of course he did."

Liara walked over to Shepard's desk next to his display case. "I also spoke to Chakwas. I'm glad she's doing well. I brought you something. It took some digging, but I recovered your tags." Liara handed Shepard a frame that contained her dog tags from the Alliance.

Shepard held the frame up and looked at the tags. "I thought that I'd never again."

Shepard turned to her desk and placed the frame on top.

"They changed hands more than once," Liara said. "Do you remember Admiral Hackett? He gave them to me so I could return them to you. He sends his best... and hopes you're okay."her eyes then drifted to the two women in latex kneeling in front of the bed and one on top of it. "I see that Vasir's being treated well."

Shepard turned to her again as leaned against his desk. "Part of the project."

"So how are you doing, Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."

"Between you and me?" Shepard asked rhetorically. "I'm tired. All this political bullshit that I've been though and people don't believe me save for a few. I... I've almost had enough. I should just reveal who I am and what I am right know and get this political BS out the way. But in the end I just don't think I've done enough."

The two started walking towards Shepard's living area.

"You've done more than enough!" Liara argued passionately. "It doesn't matter what the ignorant Council believes. You have done so much for this galaxy and more. It never mattered if you are from another universe you are a hero to so many people hell I wouldn't be surprised if people thought you are a god. But the fact remains that when the time comes people will follow you to the ends of the galaxy to win."

"When the Galaxy bows to me, then I'll rest." she said before turning to Liara. "I'll send Advent troopers, information and comms specialists. You are our information all depends on you." she then moved in and planed her lips onto her blue lips.

Liara moaned as the kiss deepened. Kira then undid her current lover's dress allowing her breasts to appear. The kiss then broke and the two looked at each other as Liara's dress fell to the floor.

"My queen." she said.

"No, you mistress." Kira said as she fastened a collar around her neck.

She then undid her trousers allowing both of her flaccid cocks to show. "Suck."

Liara smiled and began to lick one of them making it hard before letting it slide into her mouth while moving the other one her hand. Kira moaned in pleasure as she was sucked and played with her cock. The Amazon smiled as this happened, this Asari was no longer the timid shy woman she had once known but was a hardened woman now. She sucked on her like she was trained to do so, what happened in those two years Kira would never know. But she was thankful.

Liara moaned in pleasure as she sucked on the cock with eagerness. She wanted more, she had always loved Kira since she met her. Now she feel this love as she fucked on the woman she loved. With each movement of her head the cock handed in her mouth making it easier into her throat. She was skilled, her tongue danced around the cock in her mouth loving each moment of it. Soon enough Kira was moving her hips forcing her cock down her new slave's throat.

Each thrust she took made her moan in pleasure and she wanted more, with both her cocks hardened it would be in to time before she came. Kira grunted and came in her mouth and over her shoulder. With the cum on the floor Aria and Jentha moved up to it and began licking it off the floor. Kira gently pushed Liara to the floor and inserted her cocks into her ass and pussy. She then moved her hips slowly at first but slowly gaining speed. Liara cried out in pleasure as both her holes where being violated with her lover's cocks.

A child she wanted a child with this woman. She moved her hips against her lover's hips trying to get more pleasure. She was bringing to love this feeling and she wanted more. With each thrust she became more and more horny and she wanted more. She moaned like a whore in heat which she was at the moment and she wanted more even more.

Kira moved her hips as fast as they would let her making sue that her cocks carved themselves into her new slave. With a smile she then came into her flooding her womb with cum.

"Mistress, I serve only you." Liara said.


	41. Chapter 41

Several days have passed since the assault on the Shadow Broker's base. With Advent now controlling the Shadow broker's network they had access to the most accurate intelligence in the known galaxy. Because of this only the Normandy crew where allowed to know about this and no one else. But other then that they had Gene pods installed into the ship to force the crew to under go the extra organ procedure, as per the rules of the Advent military. Liara had to go through the procedure too.

As for the Normandy the repairs on the ship's hull were nearing completion. Kira was meditation with Liana. The Asari prototype, wanted her mother to take things a little more easy and relax as the Amazon didn't like having nothing to do for long periods of time. In front of her however it was painfully obvious to the Asari that her mother couldn't say still for long enough. Her foot twitch uncontrollably as she sat cross legged in front of her daughter.

"Mother, for this to work you need to say still." the Asari said.

"Liana you and me both know that I find punching something to death, more relaxing this." Kira said back trying to keep herself composed.

At that moment Kelly came over the comm.

"Incoming message from Admiral Hackett, Alliance HQ. He wants to speak to you." she said.

"I'll take it in my room," She said before getting up and leaving her daughter to her meditation.

Reaching her room, Kira then picked up noise cancelling headphones and slid them on her slaves heads so that they wouldn't hear anything. She then walked up to her terminal and activated the cabin's communication screen. The lights turned off and the video transmission of Hackett appeared before him.

"Commander, thank you for your time. I'll keep this brief. We have a deep-cover operative out in Batarian space. Name's Doctor Amanda Kenson. Dr. Kenson recently reported that she found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion."

"So why call me?" Kira asked.

"Just this morning I received word that the Batarians arrested her. They're holding her in a secret prison outpost on terrorism charges. I need you to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there. As a favour to me, I'm asking you to go in alone."

"I've heard of Kenson. I've read into her research of the Mass Relays. She's been causing a stir in the galactic community with her findings that the Relays are much older than 50'000 years. Didn't know she was an Alliance operative." she muttered remembering something about it in Galactic nature.

"That is correct. While some in the Alliance don't want to believe that the Reapers are coming, there are still some who do. Kenson claims she found an artefact out in Batarian space. She believes it's a Reaper device, proof that the Reapers are indeed planning to invade. I've known her a long time. If she says she has proof, it's worth checking out. You already know of some of her work, so you know this is necessary to prove to the galaxy that the Reapers are real."

"I'll get there as soon as I can sir."

"The prison is hidden underground at a Batarian outpost on Aratoht. I'll upload the coordinates now. Once she's secure, confirm her discovery. We'll brief you when you're back."

"Got it."

"Hackett out."

The screen turned blank and the lights and Shepard fell onto her chair. She could feel another headache come on. Hackett was one of the few she could trust and if he needed something done he could just send someone else. But if he called her it was more then likely trouble, but there was also another reason to it.

OOOOO

Hannah Shepard stormed down a hall of an alliance station to Hackett's office. The guard didn't even stand in her way as she charged in. Hackett was looking out the window as she entered. Turing to face her she came round and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him to look at her in the eye.

"Steven, tell me why you sent Kira into Batarian space." she demanded in a calm but aggressive tone.

"She's the only one I can trust Hannah." he said. "We both know the reason why."

With that she let go of him and just backed up a bit. "You're going to see her afterwards aren't you?"

He nodded at that. "Ok, she asked me if Jack is her father. We cannot hide it any longer, tell have the truth."

With that she left leaving the grizzled admiral to think about things.

OOOOO

Shepard had her squadmates gather in the comm room for a meeting. "I got a transmission from Admiral Hackett," she started. "deep-cover Alliance operative named Kenson is looking evidence that the Reapers exist. She was on a mission in Batarian space, but was capture by the Hegemony and is being held on Aratoht."

"Was there a specific reason Kenson was arrested?" Garrus asked.

"In the last transmission she sent off, she said that she found a Reaper artefact. And that artefact proves the impending Reaper invasion."

"Then it needs to be found," Miranda declared. "Who are you planing to take with you?"

"I'm going alone." she said making everyone turn to her with wide eyes.

"Your to break into a Batarian prison and out?" Garrus asked out loud. "That's insane. You should let some of us come with you."

"Hackett fears that if the Batarians sees a squad of soldier infiltrating the prison, the Batarians would execute Kenson and cause a political incident with the Batarians."

"That is logical," Legion stated.

"How is going alone into a Batarian prison to break someone out, logical?" Tali asked Legion. "This is a high risk mission even with a team."

"Shepard-Commander is correct in her reasoning. This mission requires stealth for highest chance of success."

"Then take me along," Kasumi suggested. "I can turn invisible."

"We calculate that one person entering and exiting the facility has the highest rate of success," Legion stated.

"That maybe so but there's another reason why. The main plan of Advent was to cause a war between the Batarians and Amazonia. This will provide a reason for Amazonia to succeed from the Alliance then the plan can begin in earnest."

"Which means that we need to take over the Terminus as soon as possible when the war starts. Your Empire will grow mother." Eve said.

"Yeah, once I leave this ship the plan will begin. All those who do not want to be apart of it leave now."

No one left as the all stood at attention and saluted her.

OOOOO

It was pouring rain around the prison that housed the Alliance scientist. The shuttle flew in and landed next to an unguarded backdoor to the facility. The door opened and Kira hopped out. The shuttle flew away. She approached the door and noticed it was locked. The right side of it was a cable that powered the door's security.

Shepard drew her sword and cut the cable. The lock unleashed on the door allowing it to open. She entered inside with her guns away and bow and sword at the ready. The tunnel was decrepit and there were leaks everywhere. She moved forward until she reached a gap. She looked down below and saw a Varren sleeping.

'Varren,' she thought to herself looking around the intimidate area. 'The Batarians must send their prisoners down here to die. I have to find Doctor Kenson now.'

She jumped over the gap and rolled in order to soften the sound as she landed on the other side. She did this quiet as to not awaken the nearby Varren. Moving forward up some stairs and saw a Varren run by. She went down the corridor and shut off a security panel. To her right he saw a Varren resting in the direction he needed to go. Kira stealthily approached the Varren held its mouth tightly and twisting it's head killing it. No one was coming down here any time soon, but she needed to make sure that this was Alliance doing in order for her plan to work.

As she was walking by a laser field, she heard one of the Batarian guards. "Get the Human into questioning."

"Get your damn hands off of me!" a Human women demanded.

Kira assumed she was likely Kenson. She needed to hurry, moving to a deactivated door, but saw a damaged pipe just above it. She fired an arrow into the pipe. It exploded which opened to way forward. The Batarians would likely believe that the explosion was just due to the poor condition of the place. She then turned the gas direction to remove the flames that blocked his path.

Eventually Shepard found the exit of the run-down tunnels. It opened to a lounge quarters for the guards, which luckily was unoccupied. Shepard could hear two of the guards speaking.

"They want to slam an asteroid into the mass relay." one said.

"Can they even do that?" the other one asked.

"What difference does it make? We caught them."

'Slam an asteroid into a relay?' Shepard thought. 'That could take out a star system, and start a war.'

She left the building and went outside into the rain. She knew that she would have to be extra careful out in the rain. Any kind of sound could attract them. Shepard moved quickly through the area. She went through a building and up the stairs into the main building of the prison facility. In there, Kira then heard more guards talking.

"No way it would have worked. Relays can't be damaged, much less destroyed."

"Those Humans will do anything to destroy us, I swear."

"We have to make this one an example to others. We can't respond kindly to terrorists."

'Look who's talking you slaver bastards.' Kira thought.

As he round the room, one of the guards made an announcement. "There's a shuttle incoming. Clear the hangar bay."

'Looks like I have my escape plan. Good.'

Shepard entered the storage room. More murmuring from the Batarians was heard in the locked room.

"I heard an artefact was found in that asteroid belt. Think the Humans got it?"

The only way down was through the platform that the truck rested on. She jumped over the railing and landed on the ground. Kira then activated the control on the truck platform. The platform lowered to the floor below. Once there was room, Shepard went down and continued in her search for Kenson.

After deactivating the laser field, Shepard found the interrogation room. Two Batarians were waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"This one is the mastermind."

"If she doesn't talk, kill her."

Shepard approached the two Batarians from behind. The glass was likely one-sided. She went in behind the two. Sword ready in hand she rapidly swung at the two Batarians beheading them, preventing them from raising alarm or even sound. She caught them then lowered them to the floor. Kira then shut off the video feed from the interrogation room and moved around to the room's entrance. she entered inside and saw the Batarian was preparing to start the torture.

"Pst!" Shepard hissed at him.

The Batarian looked only to for Kira to grab both sides of his head and twist so that his heads was facing the other way. He fell to the ground limp.

"Who are you?" Kenson asked weakly. "What are you doing?"

"Doctor Kenson? I'm Commander Kira Shepard. I'm here to get you out." she worked on releasing the restraints that held Kenson in place.

"Commander Shepard? I heard you were alive. Hackett must have received my message."

"We're not safe here. Can you walk?"

The restraints released and Kenson sluggishly got to her feet. "I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"We have to go. Now!"

"If we can find a console, I can hack security... make us an escape path."

Just then the alarm went off.

"I already have an escape plan in place. I have a program which will hack a security console immediately. But we need to go now."

Kenson picked up the pistol from the Batarian's body. "Ready."

Shepard took the Batarian guard by surprise and decapitated him with her sword. Shepard and Kenson went down the stairs.

"This is a cell block," she said. "There should be a security console here somewhere."

They went through some doors and ran into several Batarians. Kenson fired off an incineration blast to burn one of them to death. Kira fired a concussive arrow blasting two off into the elevator shaft. She then moved as fast as she could pistol in hand and sot at the two Batarian soldiers point blank, eliminating the last of the resistance. In the corner of her eye her saw a console.

"Found the security console," Shepard announced to Kenson.

Kenson ran up to it and looked at it's info before cursing.

"The damn console too encrypted I cannot hack it." Kenson said.

"Can you do anything?"

"Maybe give me some cover."

Kira moved outside the the office and took a position that covered all the places where the Batarians may come from. As Kenson hacked Shepard was busy taking on the Batarians as they poured out of the doors and came up the lifts. Ammo running short for her bow she switched to her pistol and took careful shots at them mixed with her pyrokenisis.

After a few minutes of fighting the doors locked and Kenson came out.

"I've down alarms," she said . "Orbital tracking network is down. The Hegemony have crap security. Opening hangar bay. Doors locking down to preventing anyone from attacking. And... Bringing down the elevator so we can get to the Hangar."

The main elevator came down and connected to their level. Shepard and Kenson got onto the elevator. The Batarians on the level below couldn't do anything beyond shooting at them wildly.

"Get to the Hangar bay!" one of the guards announced on the speaker. "Don't let them escape!"

"Oh, one last thing," Kenson mentioned. "The Hangar doors are hard-locked. We'll have to get those open the old-fashioned way."

"Leave that to me," Shepard said.

Once they got into the Hangar, Shepard spotted one of the pressured tanks that keeps the doors locked. She formed a large fireball an then threw it at it blowing it up.

There were around eight Batarians in the Hangar. Wanting to end the fight quickly Shepard drew her grenade launcher and fired a few rounds at the soldiers sending them scattering. Kenson however fired a few fire rounds at the remaining Batarians setting them on fire.

Kira destroyed the last pressure tank which opened the Hangar doors. Kenson and Shepard entered the shuttle. Kenson took pilot of the vehicle. Several Batarians ran into the Hangar and fired at the shuttle. The craft turned and let off a burst to fly off. The flames from the thrusters set the flammable fluids on the ground on fire which engulfed the three guards.

OOOOO

"Engaging auto-pilot," Kenson said as she released the ship's controls. "We should be well out of range before they get their security measures unscrambled."

"Do you think they'll come after you?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. Batarians don't take kindly to Humans who plan to destroy their mass relays."

"So the charges against you are true."

"Well. To be fair, that's about half the story. My people and I were here investigating rumours of Reaper technology out in the fringes of this system."

"I guess you found something."

"We found proof that the Reapers will be arriving in this system. When they get here, they'll use its mass relay to travel throughout the galaxy. We call it the 'Alpha Relay.' From here, the Reapers can invade anywhere in the galaxy." Kenson pointed to the relay outside the viewport.

"So you decided to destroy it."

"Exactly. Doing that would stop the Reapers' invasion. Even at FTL speeds, it'd be months or years before they got to the next relay. We came up with what we just called 'the Project': a plan to launch a nearby asteroid into the relay and destroy it before the Reapers could arrive. Of course, the resulting explosion would probably wipe out the system."

"I still don't see how you learned about this supposed invasion."

Shepard and Kenson sat down across from each other.

"The evidence came from what we call Object Rho, a Reaper artefact we discovered among the asteroids near the relay itself. When we get back to Arcturus Station, I'll explain everything and provide copies of all our notes on the artefact."

"What's a Reaper artefact doing on an asteroid?"

"We don't know, or even what its purpose is. Some things are just too old or large to comprehend. Even a Reaper thousands of years dead contains power. Their artefact are worthy of study, regardless of their purpose."

"How exactly does a Reaper artefact give you proof of an impending invasion?"

"It should me visions of the Reaper's arrival... much like your Prothean beacon, I imagine. The Reapers are coming, Commander. That much I know for certain."

"If you're working near a Reaper artefact, how have you avoided indoctrination?"

"We've been very careful. We know what we're dealing with. You're not speaking to a child, Shepard. I saw what Sovereign did at the Citadel. Trust me... I know what's at stake."

"The stakes are too high. If you were willing to destroy a whole system over this, I want to see your proof."

"I guess I can't argue with that. Give me a moment." Kenson got to her feet and looked out the viewport, she activated her radio. "Kenson to Project Base."

"Good to hear your voice, Doctor," the voice on the other end said. "You coming home?"

"Affirmative. And I've got Commander Shepard with me."

"Shepard? Really?"

"Tidy up the lab. The Commander needs to confirm the artefact."

"Right. I'll get everything set up for your arrival. Project Base out."

Kenson sat back down. "All set. Just sit back and relax. We'll be there in no time."

OOOOO

The shuttle made its approach to one of the asteroids. It flew over the Project Base and lowered down into the Hangar Bay. As soon as it touched down, Shepard and Kenson hopped out.

"Here we are," Kenson said. "Welcome to Project Base."

Kira noticed a countdown timer. "What's this?"

"That's our countdown to Arrival. When that gets to zero... the Reapers will have come. Just over two days and counting. Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?"

'That's not the half of it.' she thought. "How do you know that's an accurate countdown?"

"It is. The artefact has been giving off pulse intervals since we found it. The intervals have been decreasing at a steady rate. The artefact is reacting to the Reaper's proximity. In just over forty-eight hours, the pulses will become constant, and the Reapers will be here."

"It sounds like the artefact is a beacon to lead the Reaper to this system."

"That is a good theory."

"If the Reapers will be here in two days, we need to hurry."

"Then let's show you that proof."

"That door exits the Hangar. The artefact in our central lab area."

Shepard followed Kenson towards the lab area. On the way they talked. There were many guards and scientists they passed on the way.

"So, what would it take to get the Project back up and running?" Shepard asked.

"Everything was in place when we were arrested," Kenson answered. "It wasn't a question of 'could we,' but 'should we.'"

"What alternative do we have?" Kira asked.

"The Reapers will reach this system, regardless. But the Alpha Relay is their shortcut to the rest of the galaxy. If you want to keep the Reapers at bay, this relay must be destroyed."

They reached the door to the lab. Shepard fiddled with the door panel to open it. "We have to get the Project running again. It's probably the only chance we have."

"One sec," Kenson said while using her omni-tool. "Let me get the door."

The door opened. The artefact was enormous. It looked similar to a blooming flower. The device glowed. Kenson and Shepard approached the artefact. As soon as she saw it Shepard felt sick to her stomach and fear gripped her in a madding squeeze.

"Commander Shepard, I give you Object Rho."

"You have the Reaper artefact just sitting here... out in the open." Kira said as she ran though idea's but she only came down to the only conciliation on why Kenson was caught, and that wasn't was she was hoping for.

"When we found it, it showed me a vision of the Reaper's arrival."

"Kenson, this is not good." Kira said pointing at the device.

"Give it a moment, Shepard. It'll give you the proof you need."

Barely five seconds passed before the artefact gave off a burst of energy. A brief, but intense, image flashed through her mind. It showed the Reaper fleet approaching the Alpha Relay. Once the vision ended, Shepard fell to her knees. She looked up to see Kenson pointing a gun at her head.

"I can't let you start the Project, Shepard," she said. "I can't let you stop the arrival."

Kenson looked to the soldiers who entered the room. As soon as she did, Shepard attacked her, disarming her. Shepard took cover from the AR fire from one of the soldiers.

"Take him down!" Kenson ordered before leaving the room.

Shepard fired two concussion rounds to kill the soldiers that were firing at her. She ran to a corner of the room to get better cover from the reinforcements that were entering the room. Shepard fought with everything she had against the waves of soldiers. All the while, Kenson and Harbinger, communicating through Object Rho despite the indoctrination resistor she had. They taunted her and demanded that she surrender. She maybe powerful but the waves they where throwing at her where really testing her limits.

As she fought he noticed something wrong with the people she was fighting. They seemed stronger and rarely said anything. Almost like a hive mind. Just then the sound of a YMIR mech came into the room.

"Fuck my luck." Kira yelled in annoyance as she left cover and sheathed her weapon.

Fire burst around her body. She jumped up and threw a fireball at the mech. The machine couldn't register what she just did. Drawing her sword she jumped at the machine and slashed at it cutting it half.

"The mech is down, she's too strong!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Just hold on, it won't be much longer." Kenson said.

"That does not sound good." Kira muttered.

"YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO WITNESS OUR ARRIVAL."

Energy burst from the artefact. The energy wave hit Shepard with an even more intense vision than before. Shepard was knocked out.

Several soldiers entered the room with Kenson towards Shepard's body.

Kira was briefly conscious to see Kenson bending over her. Her eyes glowed yellow just like the Harbinger possessed Collectors and the voice was like Harbinger's.

"Take him to the med bay and patch him up," she ordered her troops. "We want Shepard alive."

Shepard faded back into unconsciousness.

OOOOO

Consciousness started returning to Shepard. She heard a scientist making notes. She was pacing back and forth while making notes.

"...like Shepard was waking up a moment ago. But it could be a glitch in the system."

Shepard sat up and groaned after feeling how stiff her body was.

'How long was I out?' she thought.

Shepard glared at the scientist. The scientist made a run for it.

"No glitch!" she said. "The sedatives aren't working! Security!"

The scientist ran passed the two guards keeping watch. Shepard hopped to the ground which got the guards' attention. They raised their weapons, but Shepard used a fire blast to knock them into the wall. Once they fell, a force field appeared in the doorway. Shepard looked to her left and saw the scientist. She crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

Kira then saw a console to the side of the room and smiled. "Ya know, I see a flaw in your little plan."

She then walked around to the console and activated it and took control of one of the mechs.

With it acctivated he then walked it around to the main area fireing the weapon taking out two of the mechs. But the two took off one of her mech's arms before she aimed at the scientist and fired at her head killing her. She them moved the mech the moved and fired fired at the power supply for the door, blowing it up. The force field went down.

She then approached where his armour and weapons was held. She took out her armour and slid it on before notice the timer. Her jaw dropped as she realised that two days had just passed

"What?" Shepard yelled. "Two hours before arrival."

Shepard retrieved his gear from a nearby locker and got geared up.

Once ready she started running, killing any soldier that got in her way with a mix of fire and bullets. She went through the corridor, then through the living quarters, leaving bodies in their wake. They had no time to waste. Along the way she was able to listen to a few reports from Kenson and other Project scientists which made evident of their slow indoctrination process.

Eventually, she made it to Project Control. The soldiers attacked more aggressively in the room, but posed no more of a threat than what she had faced throughout the base. Once the soldiers were dispatched, Shepard approached the main console.

"Welcome to Project Control," the VI greeted.

"I want to activate the Project," Shepard ordered.

A number appeared on the screen. 304942. "Warning. Activating the Project will result in an estimate three hundred and five thousand casualties. Do you wish to continue?"

"Sorry, but this is important, to unite the Galaxy." Shepard pressed the button, activating the Project. The thrusters in the distance activated and roared to life. The entire facility shook violently from the acceleration.

"Project activation in progress," the VI announced. "Warning: Collision with mass relay is imminent. Begin evacuation procedures."

Shepard noticed that the comm just opened up. She still has a chance to warn the Batarians save some of them.

"Alert: All colonists living in the Bahak system. This is-"

The comm cut off and Kenson's image appeared on the screen before him. She was angry. "Shepard! No! Do you have any idea what you've done? You leave me no choice. If we can't stop this asteroid, it must be destroyed!" The video link cut out and the comm remained closed.

"Tell me where to find Doctor Amanda Kenson," Shepard ordered the VI.

"Doctor Kenson is travelling to the reactor core module."

Kenson came back on. "An eezo core meltdown should do it. Because of you, everyone on this rock will be obliterated!"

"Not if I get to you first," Shepard quipped.

OOOOO

The doors next to him opened and two soldiers came out. Shepard threw a fireball set the soldier on fire. She entered in through the corridor and made her way towards the eezo core. Shepard entered the room and saw Kenson on the other side of the glass wall.

"Don't try to stop me, Shepard," Kenson warned. "I have to do this."

"I've already activated the Project. We can still escape this rock!"

Kenson turned and leaned against a railing. "There is no escape. There's no redemption for what you've done. I will die never having seen the Reapers' blessings." She turned back briefly to glare. "And you will just die." Kenson ran off to start the meltdown.

"Damn it, Kenson!"

Two soldiers entered the room. Shepard spotted the power node for the door next to them. She fired a round from her pistol blowing it up but the two guards got up and fired at the commander. Shepard then threw a fireball burning them to a crisp.

She used the panel that was exposed after the power node blew. The door opened for her to go through and reach the elevator to the floor above.

"Safety protocols disengaged," the VI notified. "Core temperature rising."

Shepard entered the first cooling room and took cover fast before she threw a grenade at the soldiers removing their shields. She then drew her sword vaulted over her coved and threw her blade at the middle soldier. She then landed on top of the other two and firing at their head's at point blank rage. She approached the console.

"How do I stabilize the reactor core?" she asked the VI.

"All automatic safety protocols have been overridden," it answered. "To stabilize the reactor core: Manually insert Cooling Rod A from this control station. Manually insert Cooling Rod B from Control Station B."

Shepard grabbed the cooling rod and pushed it back into its slot.

"Doing so will stabilize the reactor core." The rod went back into its slot. "Cooling Rod A reinserted. Reactor cooling process has begun."

"I need more time," Kenson said over the speaker. "Get in there!"

Several guards appeared in the hall Kira was moving down. She had a tough time taking them down but kept on moving. She went into the elevator to the lower level. The door across from the elevator on the lower level was locked due to the plasma venting in progress. Shepard went into the room next to it and shut down the plasma venting. The door unlocked allowing Shepard to go through the venting room to the other side.

She went into the maintenance room where a group of soldiers greeted her. She fired fired a few rounds from her grenade luncher at them. She had no time to mess around. Kira then threw a fireball at them to finish them off. The door at the end of the room was lucked but there was a small passage to the right. The passage went towards a security station with one guard.

"This is Williams. I've got Shepard locked in the maintenance area. Requesting backup."

Shepard snuck in behind him and stabbed him through the back with her sword. She then deactivated the door lock at the terminal.

"Security lock overridden," the VI announced.

She went back and through the door. Two guards came down through the elevator. Shepard fired a pistol round through the gas tank of the pyro soldier. The explosion killed the pyro instantly but left the other still standing. Shepard finished the soldier off with a fireball to the faces. She took the elevator up to the next floor. The next floor was just a small room that was connected to another elevator. Shepard went over to it and rode the elevator to the top. The room she entered in led into a storage room with half a dozen soldiers.

Shepard charged forth and launched herself off the walls and slashed at every soldier in his way with his blade. She made it to the back and went through the door into the second control station. Kira went to the cooling rod and pushed it into its slot.

"Cooling Rod B reinserted," the VI announced. "Reactor meltdown averted. Core temperature dropping."

"You've done nothing, Shepard!" Kenson yelled over the speakers. "I can still override power to the engines!"

Shepard went into the elevator to go down a floor.

"Try to stop me!"

Shepard entered the reactor core room and aimed her pistol at Kenson. "Step away from the reactor," Shepard ordered.

"You've ruined everything!" she screamed. "I can't hear the whispers anymore."

"Turn around. Now!"

"You've taken them away from me. I will never see the Reapers' arrival." Kenson turned around and pulled out a detonator. "All you had to do was stay asleep-" She stopped her arms fell limb and her eyes turned into a strange shade of white. She spoke but not with Harbinger's voice.

"No matter how you try and defend these people. But their time for extinction has come. No matter what you do you will not save them." it said in a familiar voice.

"I will stop you."

Shepard fired a round in her head, putting her down. She thought she stopped her from using the detonator... she was wrong. Kenson's thumb landed on the button as she fell to the ground.

"Shit," Kira cursed.

The detonator went off and the explosion launched Shepard into the wall knocking her out.

OOOOO

"Warning: Collision imminent," a voice warned.

Shepard's vision began to return her as an alarm went off.

"Wh-What?" Shepard mumbled as she looked up and saw the timer. "I was out for over an hour."

Adrenaline surged through her at that point. She rushed to the terminal and tried opening a comm.

"Joker, it's Kira," she said. "I need a pick up. Now!"

"Communications system damaged," the VI said.

"Damn it!"

"Evacuation protocols in effect. All personal to escape shuttles."

"Where can I find an escape shuttle?"

"Take the lift from this room to the external access. From there, proceed to the communications tower. The remaining escape shuttles will be located on the tower's landing pad."

"Got to get to that comm tower and take a shuttle. It's my only chance."

"Damn well it's to be expected. Time get out of here."

Shepard ran through the base's corridors with all the energy she could muster. The way was clear all the way through. Each time she looked through the windows on the base, she could see the relay. Each time she looked, it was getting closer. Soon she made it to the exit. The airlock ran its cycle before opening the door to the comm tower area. Sound was muffled after she entered the vacuum. Several soldiers and an YMIR mech charged towards Kira to impede her progress.

Kira moved up fast and jumped kicked the first one sending him into space. Landing on her side she fore her weapon aiming at the glass of the helmet and fired. The glass cracked and broker sucking the air out of his suit killing him. Three more left and the mech, as the mech fired at her she jumped out of the way puling out her grenade launcher and fired it at the mech. Each shot it and exploded on it's armour. It's wires then fused causing an instability in it core cueing it to explode. As it did it took out one of the last soldiers and wounded another one.

Out of ammo for it she tossed it away and pulled out her bow. She fired a round t the weakest soldier killing him before clicking onto an explosive arrow and fired it at the final one ripping his suit open killing him. Not relaxing she approached the comm tower and activated it.

"Comm channel open," the VI said.

"Shepard to Normandy. Joker, do you read me?"

Shepard saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked and saw an enormous hologram of Harbinger appear over the landing pad. She walked towards the Reaper.

"SHEPARD. YOU HAVE BECOME AN ANNOYANCE. YOU FIGHT AGAINST INEVITABILITY. DUST STRUGGLING AGAINST COSMIC WINDS. THIS SEEMS A VICTORY TO YOU. A STAR SYSTEM SACRIFICED. BUT EVEN NOW, YOUR GREATEST CIVILIZATIONS ARE DOOMED TO FALL. YOUR LEADERS WILL BEG TO SERVE US."

"Says the person who will get his ass handed to him. Because we will fight, we will sacrifice, and we will be victorious. Because that's what we do."

"KNOW THIS AS YOU DIE IN VAIN: YOUR TIME WILL COME. YOUR SPECIES WILL FALL. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE ARRIVAL." Harbinger's hologram faded away.

A voice called in over the comm as the Normandy flew in. "Commander Shepard, the Normandy inbound for pick up."

"Roger that," she replied.

Shepard ran over to the Normandy and jumped inside. The ship flew towards the relay with the asteroid close behind. Shepard ran to the cockpit. Joker was focused on flying the ship.

"Get us out of here, Joker!"

"Right."

The Normandy approached the relay and launched off to another galaxy. The asteroid closed in on the relay. Electricity sparked from the relay to the asteroid. The asteroid collided with the relay, shattering it to pieces. The dark energy of the relay exploded and a shockwave spread from the impact point.

In the Normandy, Shepard watched the galaxy map record the explosion take place. The wave spread through the system. The wave reached the size of two solar systems before it dissipated. Everything was gone. The star system... and the lives of the Batarians who where left behind.

OOOOO

Shepard sat on the med-bay bed and saw Chakwas briefly chatting with Admiral Hackett. Hackett approached Shepard.

"Hm. Looks like you've recovered," he said.

"Admiral Hackett," She said.

"Sounds like you went through hell down there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered, not really sure if that was truthful. "No more visions, if that's what you mean. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You went out there as a favour to me. I decided to debrief you in person." His stance became rigid. "That was before the mass relay exploded and destroyed an entire Batarian system. What the hell happened out there, Commander?"

"Have you received any Intel about what happened?"

"All I know is that I sent you out there to break Amanda Kenson out of prison, and now an entire system is destroyed. I hope you could fill in the leap of logic between those two events."

Shepard hopped from the bed and got to his feet. She handed Hackett the report on the mission. "I confirmed Doctor Kenson's proof. The Reapers were coming, and destroying that relay was the only way to stop them. At least temporarily. Kenson was indoctrinated by the Reaper device she had in her possession and sedated me for nearly two days. I started the engines with little more than an hour left before the Reapers arrived in the system. I warned the Batarian colony, but from what I've heard most didn't make it."

"The Batarians report no survivors from Arathot. At least you tried." Hackett turned and took a few steps away. "And you believe the Reapers invasion really was a threat?"

"No doubt about it. We literally had minutes to spare."

Hackett turned around.

"I'm sure all the details are in your report. I won't lie to you Shepard. The Batarians will want blood, and there's just enough evidence for a witch hunt. And we don't want war with the Batarians. Not with the Reaper's at the galaxy's edge."

Shepard slowly fell against the desk behind him. "What are you saying?"

"You did what you did for the best of reasons, but... There were more than three hundred thousand Batarians in that system. Most died."

"They died to save trillions of lives. If I could have saved them, you bet your ass I would have."

"You're preaching to the choir, Commander. If it were up to me, I'd give you a damn medal. Unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way. And we both know that this was part of the plan."

Shepard stood up. "So what do you suggest?"

"Evidence against you is shoddy at best. But at some point, you'll have to go to Earth and face the music. I can't stop it, but I can and will make them fight for it."

"Is the Alliance prepared for a Reaper invasion?"

"That's hard to say. It took multiple fleets, and the Destiny Ascension, to bring Sovereign down. And that was just one Reaper. If the Reapers come in force, we're just not ready."

"I didn't expect to see you aboard a 'Cerberus' vessel, as the Alliance would call this ship."

"I don't like Cerberus or the way they do things. But they brought you back to life, and they're actually doing something about the state of the galaxy. Besides, I'm not so sure this is a Cerberus ship anymore. Right?"

"Right, sir. Between giving the Alliance Intel on Cerberus, disobeying Cerberus orders, and soon getting this ship a new paint job, I'd say I'm a terrible Cerberus agent."

Hackett laughed at the comment. "I know you were never in line with their ideas. I know the truth about your situation with working with Cerberus. Not sure how they brought you back to life, but that doesn't matter if you are still the same you."

"I'll gladly stand trial once this mission is done. I still need to contact some people to help out against the Reapers and get this ship a new paint job. I don't want to go to Earth with Cerberus insignias all over this ship."

"Glad to see working with Cerberus hasn't stripped away your sense of honour." Hackett started walking towards the med-bay door. "Do whatever you have to do out here. But when Earth calls, you make sure you're there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit." Hackett turned once more to Shepard. "In the meantime... you keep this. I don't need to see your report to know you did the right thing." Hackett handed Shepard the OSD of her mission report.

"EDI disable all monitoring equipment." Kira said before looking the Admiral in the eye. "I have an eye condition that dry's my eyes every know and again. The only thing is that, well it only happens to those who are half Amazonian. So tell me, was I a mistake."

Hackett took a deep breath before speaking. "You weren't a mistake, I loved your mother and she loved me. But two weeks before she got married to jack she came to me drunk as hell. One thing lead to another and well you get the idea. When you where born Hannah confermed it, you are my daughter not Jacks." he said before walking up to her and embraced her. "Out of everything, you where the only thing that was right in the world."

She embraced him back for a moment before the two broke and he left without a word. What they needed to say couldn't be expressed with words, and best left unspoken. Once he left she brought up her omni-tool.

"Begin the invasions." she said.

OOOOO 1 week later.

The Citadel was busy like normal, people bustled around going about their business. Screens played the latest shows and adverts, but this time this day something was about to happen. Emily Wong came up with a red bar under her face with the words Braking news on it.

"This is Emily Wong with braking news in the terminus systems. Several planets have announced that they have joined a group calling itself he Advent Empire. This new Empire currently has Amazonia who has succeeded for the Alliance, Illium, Omega and the Korgan home world of Tuchanka fling their banner. Advent had declared that unless the Council allows for all races to be part of the Council no trade, diplomacy or military forces are allowed into the terminus systems. To do so will mean war. However the Batarian Hegemony has declared war on Advent as Amazonia is part of the Empire now, who have claimed responsibility for the destruction of Arathot. As of now more and more worlds in the Terminus systems are joining the Advent Empire, as they are offering free genetic procedures. This has been confirmed with journalist's in the E...e...e..mpire." she said as she screen began to fuzzz with static.

That caught the attention of everyone who looked to the screens. A silhouetted figure appeared on the screen.

"Greetings peons of the Citadel, I am the queen of Advent." the silhouette said with a heavily distorted voice. "We here at Advent have had enough of the Councils lies, false promises and so called lesser races. Each world of Advent holds these beliefs, each of us knows or part in this Empire. The Collectors are real..." she said that images of the Collector base and ship appeared on screen. "We have been there, we have fought them and won. The Reapers are real too." Images of the dead reaper of the brown dwarf began to be displayed on the screen. "The Council covered up their findings of Sovereign saying it was Geth technology. Sparatus in particular is responsible. But we are ready, our technology rivals that of the Asari, our army's rival that of the Turrians, our silence rivals that of the Salarians. We are Advent and we will win."

With that the silhouetted figure disappeared and Emily came back on. "I don't know what happened, but we seemed to be getting, we have something. It seems to be about the attack on the Citadel two years ago. We need to get this checked it it does point out as councilman Sparatus as bribing scientists into saying what is currently the accepted. More will come soon." she said before disappearing.


	42. Chapter 42

With Advent now practically ruling the Terminus systems the breeder program came to light. This wasn't what the high command wanted, but it got the attention of the public. Given the slavery debate it wasn't well received, as such the Advent government got to work debating it. But after more details where made, such as the identity's of the subjects in question. Each one committed a major crimes such as mass murder, war crimes, and other such crimes. Given the result, incorruptible and loyal soldiers made people think about the project.

Kira sat on her chair in her room watching the news about the breeder project. Given that she could over rule the decision that the Assembly gives, but she decided not to and watch what people decide. Wrex and Travos where for the project, the Salarian, Drell, Hanar and Turrian members however where against it but a majority of the Salarain scientists could see the benefit of the project. The Human and Volus members could see the benefit but didn't like the idea of it.

Kira wanted the breeding program to continue, mostly due to the fact that she would get an almost invincible army. Perhaps it was time to pay them a call.

OOOOO

Travos rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Look the whole reason the program was introduced was to make soldiers for our armies. Regular soldiers mean very little, traitors, brides all of that mean nothing to our gerneticly engineered soldiers. They are incorruptible and almost perfect."

"I understand that." the Turrian Karus said. "But it's... practically slavery. No living being should be in chains."

"That maybe true, but think about it." Wrex said. "All they are using are the worst criminals that fill our prisons. Reducing their numbers allows for the more prisoners who have committed minor criminals to stay in the prisons."

"Reduce the number of criminals? Are you kidding me?" yelled Salus the Salarian member. "You are wanting to send people, not criminals, people to be converted into... breeders! Have you no soul? No heart? We are talking about turning people into nothing!"

"That is what we are talking about." said a distorted voice.

The Assembly looked to a large screen to the right of them, a silhouetted figure appeared before them.

"The project that made this Empire relied on the use of criminal's to make our army. I understand the moral and ethical implications of this, but think about it. If we continue the program we will have access to a cheap, effective, nearly unlimited, completely loyal combat force. And bare in mind that the plan revolved around the worst of the worst of criminals. The one's the we can do without, the ones that prisons and people will not miss. So think about it do we keep the worst of the worst in prisons spend taxpayers money? Or do we use them for our own purposes?"

The room was silent as her words sank in.

"Besides, how many times have government's done questionable things in the past? And I'm not just talking about human government's."

The room was still silent, despite the moral implications of it she was right weather they liked it or not. A cheap loyal combat force was at stake and they all knew it, and if they where being honest it sounded appealing to almost all but a few.

"I call a vote about the breeder program." the human member, John, called out. "All those in favour?"

John, Wrex, Travos, the Drell member and the Volus member raised their hands.

"All those against?" John asked as their hands lowered.

Salus, Karus and the Hanar members raised their hand.

"Four to three, the program will begin once again."

OOOOO

The Eclipse base on Illium was ordered to be shut down and the merc group to disband. However they refused, but because they where ordered to disband they attacked a shopping district saying that if they where ordered to disband again things will be worse. Feeling proud of themselves they fell back to their base, only an hour later they where surrounded by Advent troopers. Jona Sederis was in her penthouse on Illium, she looked outside in frustration. She thought herself untouchable but this was something else.

She was ordered to stand down and disband once again, but this time she had nothing to bargain with.

"Sir." said one of her commanders walking in. "They ordered us to surrender, again. If we do, they said that we will have a trail. If we hold out any longer they said that the deal will be void and things will be worse for us."

"Tell them that we will not surrender to lowlife scum. I am a goddess, they should bow to me." she said with fire in her voice. "They are military right?" the commander nodded. "The pay them off."

The commander sighed and took a deep breath. "We did." he said making her look at him. "We tried to bribe the commander but they just ignored it. We tried offering them a bigger amount, but they ignored it as well. These guys cannot be bribed."

A loud bang sounded and the commander fell to the ground dead.

"Not what I wanted to hear." she said with smoking gun in hand.

OOOOO

Outside the Eclipse sky scraper Advent forces got themselves ready for an attack. Commander Red sun looked up at the building with a curious eye. Her orders where to take everyone alive, so because of that her forces armed themselves with stunner rounds. Eclipse mercs would make good breeding tools for more Advent soldiers, scientists and engineers. She looked around her, all she could see was family, brother's and sisters. Granted not of the same race but gernecticly, each of them had some of the same DNA but all had a bit of their mother inside them.

That alone made them feel as one like one big family, and that made them more effective then any other military. Above them transport ships with Advent troops inside, they where ready as where the ones on the ground. Red sun looked to the front, the front line team had shields with them to protect the rear groups. Everyone was ready, her omni-tool bleeped making her look at it. Reading the message on it she smiled and looked to her soldiers.

"Time's up! Move in!" she yelled.

The doors to the building burst open and gunfire sounded. The rounds hit the shields allowing for the bat to open fire with their laser based stun weapons. Laser fire met their ears as Advent opened fire and stunned the Eclipse merc. The team's split up and began to disperse all along the ground floor. Moving from room to room, stunning any and all they saw before moving up to the next floor. Above them Advent forces jumped down and began to clear floor by floor.

The speed at which Advent moved didn't allow for Eclipse to react in time. They panicked and began to surrender. Floor by floor, room by room with Advent not killing one Eclipse merc. With half the tower under control they left out one room, the room where Jona was located. With the floor secure Red sun was quickly taken to the level and waited outside the room. A pistol was handed to her which she took as two soldiers with shields readied themselves to moved in. A pregnant pause filled the air before they opened the door and entered. Three eclipse mercs where inside.

Two of them bodyguards while the final one was the founder and leader. Sun's bodyguards and Eclipse bodyguards aimed their weapons at each other while the two leaders where silent.

"So where to take me to prison?" Jona asked.

"It's too late for that." Sun said.

"Death then?"

Sun smiled and shook her head. "Your too valuable for that. Advent has plans for you."

Jona just scoffed at that. She had heard about the breeder program, she wasn't a fool and knew what that Sun was saying. Turning to face them she walked up to her desk and smiled.

"20 million." she said.

"I'm not for sale."

"Bullshit! Everyone has their price. What's yours?"

"I'm not for sale, never have been and never will be. My only purpose, is to serve..." Sun said aiming her pistol at Jona. "..my mother."

She fired and the round hit Jona sure in the chest sending her to the floor. The two bodyguards fell before they could even fire they fell to the floor. As they hit the floor the two Advent soldiers moved up and cuffed all three of the Eclipse, securing them for transport. Sun just looked at them in disgust, killing for money, she shook her head and left the room as one of the Captain's came up to her.

"Commander. The building is secure, we've lost no one and ships are on their way here to take these criminals to the nearest breeding facility." he said.

"Good." she nodded as her omni-tool bleeped.

Bringing it up she read the message with smile growing on her face before she closed it.

"Everyone may I have your attention please." she yelled getting everyone attention.

OOOOO

"In other news, Advent forces stormed the headquarters of the Eclipse mercenary base. No casualties where reported after the incident." the news reporter said as TIM took a swing of whisky. "According to troopers at the scene since Jona, the leader of Eclipse, refused to disband or surrender the possibility of a trial is highly unlikely. Because of this they have been sent to a breeder facility. Protest's for this action have already come up, so far everything has been peaceful but violent action has been promised if Advent does not stop this program."

Suddenly the screen closed and one of the command crew came up.

"Sir, something's happening!" he yelled. "We've detected an anomaly similar to those given off by a warp jump."

"What?" TIM asked wide eyed, he switched to an outside camera to see a purple ripple in the air.

A moment later a fleet of ships appeared, fro the Intel they had gathered he could tell that Advent was fielding their Frigates and Cruisers, but there was one other. This ship was 4 larger then any known carrier and was in a large diamond shape with several guns along the dorsal section. This was a prototype they he knew about, this was the CX 32 carrier and this was more likely a field test. A screen popped up in front of him with Kira on it.

"This is Kira Shepard, soldiers of Cerberus you are ordered to stand down and surrender. In doing so I will ensure that you will be given a fair trail. Failure to respond in a minute, will mean my offer is rejected but bare in mind this offer will not be offered twice. You have one minute."

The screen closed allowing TIM to think.

OOOOO

On the Carrier Red sun stood next to Kira as they looked at the fleet and the station. Behind the two holograms stood looking outside as well. One of them was in a samurai outfit while the other was in Napoleonic wars uniform. The deck was almost silent as the minute was close to ending.

"Do you'll think they'll surrender?" Sun asked.

"No." Kira replied. "I doubt it. They're proud resourceful and determined."

Just then the shields where impacted by something. The Cerberus fleet opened up with their weapons.

"Fire the EMP rockets." Sun ordered.

"Napolion, Hideoshi jam their communications and hack into the base. Order all troopers into the boarding craft." Kira ordered.

"Oi."

"Hai." they both said.

The EMP rockets launched and flew though space and hit the shields of each of the Cerberus ships. As they hit they burst in a blue sphere and took out the electronic systems on the ships. As they floated in space Advent ships moved in and launched boarding ships onto the ships. As the for the station, all systems where still working much to the surprise of Kira and Sun. The carrier moved in fast and close to the station as the two began to send out fighters to engage each other. Lined up the carrier launched boarding craft.

OOOOO

TIM stood and looked around at the screens in panic Advent was attacking with what seemed to be full force. At least they had EMP defences, but what was their plan? This was not a surgical attack more of a takeover given the fact they didn't destroy any ships or the station. They where up to something, as he watched alarms went off. They where inside the station. He fell back onto his chair and rubbed his forehead, what was there to do? Looking up at the cameras he could see Advent troopers entering, as soon as they entered at least two of them fell to Cerberus troopers.

He stroked his chin slowly being to think. It would take the time to get here, and there was always the self-destruct. Looking at his screens he smiled and began to hit several keys and set up the self destruct system. But at the final stage something happened, as he pressed for it to activate it, it didn't. He tried again but nothing happened, his eyes widened.

"EDI." he muttered as he then began to move fast in order to delete whatever he could but EDI moved fast.

He managed to delete several Cerberus stations, operations, Intel, members and finance pledges but research was locked him out. However he did what he could before he left the room. As he left a man wearing black armour waited for him and followed him to the escape ship.

"Sir what's the plan?" he asked.

"Fallback to station Bravo and continue operations there. Kira and Advent will pay for this." TIM replied with anger boiling in him.

OOOOO

"SIR! We have a ship trying to leave!" yelled the Carrier's LADAR monitor.

"Lock on and fire." Sun ordered.

The carrier began to move around the station but before it could fire the ship jumped into FTL making the monitor and Sun curse.

"Never mind." Kira said. "Without this base we have dealt Cerberus a blow that they may not be able to recover from."

As she said that an Advent Turrian appeared on screen.

"We have taken over the life support system and have put the knockout gas in." he said. "The station is ours."

Kira and Sun smiled as team leaders who boarded the ships came in and said that their ships where now theirs.

OOOOO

With the round up of all Cerberus soldiers and scientists underway Hideoshi was in contact with Liara to see who they could release. However, the list was very short which was good and bad. Good in terms of breeders, bad in terms of what message they could send to others, but then again they could always keep it a secret.

While this was happening Kira and Sun where in TIM's main room. Napoleon was working on gathering up what he could while the two looked at the changing sun. this was a major victory for them, for Advent. Now the only problem left was Cyberarm, Kira sighed at the thought. Whatever their plan was it was clear hat they where going to attack when the Reapers attacked.

"Madam, it appears that TIM deleted some of the data about operations, Intel, financial plagues and stations. However research is all here." Napoleon said.

"Good." Kira said turning to face Sun. "I'll leave this place to you. I'll also lave a slave for you." she said as she turned to walk out leaving a wide eyed Sun watching as her mother walked away.

Once she left she turned to look at the Sun. "Thank you mother." she muttered.

As Kira walked down one of the stations halls her omni-tool bleeped. She brought it up and read the message.

From Hackett

Kira, Earth's music is calling.


	43. Chapter 43

As Illium's market district bustled an Asari 'teen' named Shiervi with one of her human girlfriends where doing some shopping. As they finished their day they began to walk to the terminal.

"So." Janie asked. "Still planning to go to the cinema?"

"Yep, that human hero, ughh what was the name. Oh yeah Iron man." Shiervi replied.

Her friend looked at her with wide eyes. "No way, come on the Capitan is the best."

Before Shiervi could reply a loud call echoed in their ears. They turned to see a woman in dressed in a latex bodysuit and large red coat which was attached to a red corset. Her high heeled boots added a few inches to her hight. Four others where with her, two of them where Asari while the other two

"BORTHERS, SISTERS!" a woman called. "The time of our saviour is now! But she stands among us today, her name is Kira Shepard. She has saved us time and time again, she has to be called a god. How many of you have see hear die? How many of you have seen her recently? She walked among us, proud, noble and majestic. She is a god among us and the Flock of Mistress Kira has seen the light. She will guide us to a golden age, join the flock."

People where gathered around the woman who was making this claim. Four of the where in latex bodysuits with black corsets and thigh high heeled boots. They also wore leather cuffs around their ankles and wrists as well as a collar around their neck. Most of the people who gathered where either Asari or human, the bodysuited people where handing out leaflets about something.

"Ughh." moaned Janie. "I understanding seeing her as a hero but someone to worship?"

"Well you have to admit, she has done some things that we can only dream about."

"True, but still. There is only one god I believe in, and he doesn't take kindly to false gods."

"Still... you head on home, I want to see this. Next week?"

"Next week, see ya." her friend said before heading off to the monorail station.

Shi walked over to the group and took one of the leaflets from the bodysuited women and headed to the taxi stop. Calling one over she climbed in once in she began to read the leaflet. It was a simple leaflet stating that Kira was a god and her Advent soldiers where her angels. Then it moved to the sexual, almost everybody knew about Kira's kink. While some of the thought it was questionable others just ignored it.

Apparently there where two kinds of people, the submissive and the dominate. The roles of the submissive was to serve the dominate in any way possible, while the dominate was to take care of the submissive. Both of which where then to serve Kira in anyway possible. It then listed a set of rules that the follower must abide by. The first, unsurprisingly, was that dominates and subs must ware some form of latex.

The second was about body modification, piercings, tattoos and gene mods where all ok. Especially gene modification. Since organ implants where made by Kira, the group found it holy and should be free. From the leaflet it appeared that the group had the technology but only used it for changing gender, adding dicks and improving sexual aspects of their worshippers. Since it was used this way the authorities didn't arrest them as it fell under genetic augmentation laws.

The third thing was more along the lines of how a dominate should be and how a submissive should be and how they should treat each other. As she read it appeared that one of the major beliefs of the flock, this one was about how dominates cannot restrain their lust and that submissive can restrain it for them. But in return the submissive must obey their dominate.

The forth thing talked about sex, to her amazement it was pretty lax. Most religions regardless of which race it was made from sex was more along the lines of a taboo topic. But to the flock, they treated it like a gift the same with gernetic augmentation. Sex, according to the flock, was something to be enjoyed and shared between everyone. As a matter of fact the next page was for people who wished to convert, tomorrow was a party for those willing. Time, address everything.

She read through again and again, and each time she read it she became more and more horny. Shepard was her hero, her idol and most importantly she didn't see why she shouldn't worship her. She planned to go if anything else this kind of religion sounded interesting to her.

The next day Shi made it to the place where the conversion was taking place. It was a old gymnasium that the flock bought out and now said, 'Temple of the flock' above the door. Two people one human male the other an Asari . Both of them wore latex bodysuits with harnesses across their body's. They saw her walk up to the door and stopped her.

"Do you have an invitation?" the man asked.

Shi smiled and showed him the leaflet. He nodded and stepped aside allowing her to walk in. The entrance way was large and a number of people where sitting at chairs in front of latex covered people. A fellow Asari walked up to her.

"Greetings, are you a dominate or submissive?" she asked with a smile.

"Err, in all honesty I don't know." she said.

"That's fine follow me." she said leading Shi to an empty chair and indicated for her to sit down. "Dominates are people who get off by dominating people while submissive are ones who like to be restrained. There is a way to fine out which one you are, place your hand here."

She indicated to a orb on the table, Shi placed her hand on it. The Asari in front of her typed in a few keys and scanned her. It took around five minutes before the Asari smiled.

"It seems you are a dominate." she said as Shi took her hand off the orb. "Now would you like a cock or not?"

Shi looked down for a moment before smiling. "I'd like a cock. I would also like my nipples pierced and my cock pierced."

The Asari smiled stood and lead Shi to an area where people where in pews sitting. She took her place at the back as the Asari disappeared. Looking at the front she could see a statue of Kira at the front clearly dressed in the style of a dominatrix. She looked beautiful with the tight latex over her luscious Amazonian body. As the pew began to fill up the bell rung and a woman in red and black latex clothing walked up front.

"Welcome to our family. Now before we can begin the collaring for the submissive, we must first be punished for our disbelief. During this all those who requested a cock will be given one." she said. "Now follow me."

They all left the room and walked into a room filled with odd wall frames. Shi was then up to one and stripped down, two women then came up to her and helped her onto the frame. Her hands where raised to the sides of the frame before being locked in leather shackles. They then fitted a gas-mask like hood over her head. The shackles then raised her off her feet and into the air. She could see other people doing the same thing. The two then pulled a latex sheet in front of her and behind her. She breathed slowly as the latex then began to cover her body tightly. The cuffs then released her and she hung in the air.

She could see though the mask and witnessed more latex clad people attach pipes to the crotches of some of the others suspended in the latex bed walls. Pain then ran though her body originating from her crotch. As the pain died down her body became warm and she sighed in pleasure. This was the most pleasurable introduction to religion ever.

OOOOO

The next week came round fast and Jenine waited at the monorail station for her friend. The train came making her smile. But when Shi walked out her mouth dropped open. Her Asari friend stood in front of her dressed in a black bodysuit, red knee high heeled boots and a red corset.

"Shi?" she asked. "What are you wearing?"

"Well, ya know that Kira cult that showed up?" Jenie nodded at that. "Well I joined up, and one of the thing's that's required is for me to ware latex, so is this a bit much?"

Her friend smiled and nodded. "Come on let's get you some clothing to put over your latex."

OOOOO

In a remote planet of the edge of the galaxy where numerous people form different races decided to live without the council, alliance or any of the major galactic factions in the way. Granted they did trade with companies but that was about it. The planet was self-sufficient with farmlands in the countryside and manufacturing plants in key areas and everything. They only cared about their own little world and few others.

Unknown to them a Cyberarm conversation ship hung in orbit. The ship was both invisible to the naked eye and LADAR, they had plans, plans for this world. Kiran looked at the world with a disdained smile. Kira had created Advent into a nation now and that meant problems for Cyberarm. If Kira hadn't turned her project into a space nation then Cyberarm could continue turning planets into their soldiers.

At least in the terminus systems, now they had to prey on obscure world in the outer reaches of the galaxy until the Reapers come. They had to move and fast, Kira's expansion and integration of all terminus system worlds was moving and fast, as was her army. They where growing faster thanks to the amount of breeders and tentacles they had. He looked to the button next to hi and pressed it. Something fired from one of the torpedo tubes and headed to the planet.

It exploded in the atmosphere spread around the planet thanks to the wind. Micro machines in the airs began to multiply and spread around the world and people began to inhale the without knowing. As they did the micro machines began to attach onto their nervous systems. They formed into a scale on their nervous system causing them to stop what they where doing. Their minds became trapped in their own body's. Each one of them became trapped in their own bodies as they became slowly corrupted by the mindset of Cyberarm. Everyone then began to move toward the nearest ship like sheep willing to be slaughtered.

As they walked onto each ship each one of them knowing what was coming. While their minds screamed, the micro forced their bodies to move while convincing them that being made into a cyborg they'll be immortal. Each of the ships them made their way to the conversion ship to be converted from what they where into a Cyberarm soldier. By the time they reached the ship each one of them was fully convinced and where ready for the change.

Kiran smiled as he watched people willing flocked to the conversion area. They would win this war.

OOOOO

Jona awoke to find herself in a glass box. Looking around her she could see female humans and Asari around her. All of the had no clothing to speak of, looking down neither did she. She just smiled before she slammed her fist against the glass. But as her fist landed on the glass with nothing happening, not even a crack. Looking at her hands she tried to activate her biotics but nothing happened.

"YOU PURE BLOOD BITCH!" yelled an Asari next to her.

Jona looked to the Asari next her her with clear anger. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard pure blood. This is all your fault, if you surrendered we wouldn't be in this mess!" she yelled.

"My fault? Is it my fault that Advent doesn't accept bribes?"

"Yes! Someone like you should know that if they cannot be bribed then surrender, now we're going to be made into Advent baby making machines!"

Two guards where walking by and Jona, not believing the Asari, pressed herself against the glass.

"Hi boy's." she said grabbing their attention. "Let me out and I'll give you whatever you want."

The two looked at each other before looking at Jona. "Forget it bitch." one of them said before the two continued walking.

"GET BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT!" she yelled but they just moved, but then a buzz sounded.

She looked up to see a hole in the top of the roof of her cage open. Large red blob fell to the floor in front of her, part of the blob landed on her foot. As soon as it touched her she fell into unconsciousness and onto the blob which enveloped her and began to convert her into a breeder.


	44. Chapter 44

6 months after the creation of Advent

Admiral's Hackett looked over the fifth fleet, his fleet. Ready for anything but his bones where telling him something big was coming.

"How bad is it?" Anderson asked over the comm.

"Bad we just lost contacts with two of our deep space outposts. There's something big on long rage scanners."

"Is this what Shepard warned us about?"

"I'd stake my life on it."

A moments silence came as Anderson found the right words to say.

"Hoe long do we have?"

"Not long. But I've sent word the fleets are mobilising."

"God help us all." was all Anderson could say.

OOOOO

Kira looked out of her apartment's room watching a kid around 8 years old playing with a toy of an alliance fighter. The kid didn't notice Kira as he played but the fact was he was enjoying his youth. Or maybe he couldn't see her as she was behind tinted glass. Ether way Shepard just watched the boy playing. The nostalgia hit him hard as he remembered parts of his childhood being like that but the rest of her childhood was doing her life long project. She was a child prodigy of genetics, her mind never stopped working.

But the last few months however where toucher for him, Ash and James. This was mostly due to the fact that each one of them had some form of information about Advent and worked for them. Ash took the brunt of that as her family was dedicated to be with the Alliance. The fact they where part of it aroused superstition but being testers for the project let them off for the most part.

When her family heard her mother was not too pleased but understood the reasons. However when the trail was about to begin something happened to a Batarian system that halted their trail. Now they where only kept around in case it was the reapers. As a Alliance Kodak flew by Shepard smiled and gently moved way from the window as she tapped a few times on a OSD. At that moment an James walked in. The marine only wore a shirt and trousers allowing him to show his mussels.

As he entered he saluted.

"Commander." he said.

"Your not supposed to call me that any more James." Kira said as she turned around. "Well not yet anyway."

"Not supposed to salute you ether. Any way the defence committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important." she said and threw the OSD onto her bed and followed James.

"What's going on?"

"Duno all I know is the committee wants to see you."

As they began walking a familiar figure appeared in the crowed walking up to them. Shepard just smiled a bit.

"David." she said.

"Admiral." James saluted.

"You look good Kira." Anderson said as they walked around a corner. "Maybe a little soft around the edges."

'Note to self work out.' She thought as she looked at her middle.

"How are you holding up after being relived of duty?" Anderson asked.

"It's not bad once you get used to the hot food and soft bed." She admired with a shrug.

"We'll get it sorted out."

"What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?" the Commander noted as a number of marines and officers moving around as fast as they could.

"Admiral Hackett is mobilising the fleets. I'm guessing words made it to alliance command, something big is headed our way."

Sheppard stopped at the bottom of a fight of stairs and looked at Anderson who had stepped on a few stairs ahead of him. 'Something big' could only mean one thing to them both.

"The Reapers."

Anderson turned around and looked at Shepard with a serious face.

"We don't know that, not for certain anyway."

"What else could it be?"

"If I new that..."

"You know humanity let alone the galaxy is not ready, not by a long shot. Only Advent can help now."

Anderson just nodded in agreement. "Tell that to the defence committee."

"Unless we're planning to talk the reapers to death the Committee is a waste of time."

"There just scared." Anderson defended. "None of them have seen what you have seen. You faced down a Reaper. Hell you even talked to one then blew the damn thing up. You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this than anyone."

"Is that why they grounded me and took away my ship?"

That sentence almost crossed the line. Anderson stopped in his tracks and looked at John.

"You know that's not true. When you blew up the Batarian relay hundred's of thousands of Batarians died."

"It was ether that or let the Reapers through our back door. I did the only thing that was left." Kira shot back.

"I know that and so does the committee. If it wasn't for that you would have been left in the brig to rot. But I doubt that would have done much, knowing you."

"But is that your good word?"

"Yeah I trust you and so does the committee."

"I understand but Anderson I'm a warrior not a politician."

"I don't need you to be ether." Anderson said before walking again with Kira and James in tow. "I just need you to help us do whatever the hell it takes for us to stop the Reapers."

They approached a security room. As the door opened a red haired officer turned to them.

"They're expecting you two. Admiral." she said before leading them into another room.

As Anderson and the officer walked ahead to talk to one of the guards James decided to give the ex-commander his best.

"Hey Shepard." he said getting Kira's attention. "Good luck in there."

James then shook Kira's had before talking for a bit.

The guard then finished checking Anderson's and Shepard's details before walking off and allowing the Admiral and officer passed. As the officer walked ahead a woman dressed in blue armour to the Admiral.

"Anderson." she said before noticing Shepard over David's shoulder. Seeing her just made her smile.

"Shepard." she exclaimed.

Hearing that voice Shepard just turned around to see her standing next to the Admiral.

"Ashley." she said as she walked up to the two of them.

"Lieutenant commander, how did it go?" Anderson asked.

"I can never tell with them, I'm just waiting for orders now." Ashley said.

"Lieutenant commander?" Shepard said with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't hear?" Anderson stated.

"Well no, but then again I have been incommunicado for the pass 6 months." she said walking up and standing next to the Admiral.

"Yeah." she said smugly.

"It's ok I'm just glad I bummed into you."

As she said thes he noticed a wave of her hand indicating that Advent had deployed a few ships in sol. They where just waiting.

"Me too." she said making no other hand signals.

"Admiral." the red haired officer said walking up to the three of them.

Anderson and Shepard became a little tense but followed the officer. As John walked passed Ash she nodded with a charming smile. Shepard did the same as he walked after Anderson.

James walked up next to the ex-marine and gave her a look.

"Are we good to go?" he asked.

"Every thing's ready." Ashley said sternly before walking off.

As they moved no one took any notice of them because of the hearing they had. They where trusted and more or less allowed free movement around the base.

OOOOO

Shepard an the others just saw a video transmission from London. Even from that short video made her grit her teeth.

"Why haven't we heard from Hackett?" Anderson asked.

"What do we do?" one of them asked.

Kira turned to them. "We fight, or we die. That's the plan."

Before anyone could say anything a Reaper fell out of the sky. Everyone turned to watch their mouth wide open. Just them a red beam came from one of it's tentacles.

"Move!" Shepard yelled but it was too late.

But it was too late the beam it the tower and threw the committee table at John and Anderson who tried to run from it but it hit them and knocked both of them out.

OOOOO

Ash and Vega watched as the Reapers descended. Ash gritted her teeth.

"We have to move." Vega said.

Ash then tapped her temple and her holographic visor appeared over her eyes. James was too busy watching in awe at the Reapers.

"This is Commander Williams calling all Advent ships the Reapers are here, engage. We could also use a Advent combat package." she said.

"Copy launching." the comm said.

Two lights sped towards her fast and hit the pavement. The noise brought James out of his trance and make him look at a 9-foot cylindrical object. The two approached one each and hit a few keys on it's holopad the device then opened to reveal two set's of weapons and a set of armour. Ashley's armour was pink and white while Jame's was a blue camo. They picked up their armour first and unclipped the back before she slid into it.

Once ready they looked at each other before nodding and running off to the space port.

OOOOO

"Shepard!" Anderson yelled.

Shepard woke as she saw Anderson came up towards her fast. Fully awake now she yelled in pain as something felt wrong with her arm.

"Shepard are yo..." Anderson trailed off as he saw Kira's arm. "Shepard your arm it's..."

Kira looked at hier arm to find it dislocated. Gritting her teeth her got up and looked at David.

"You may want to look away." she said. "What I'm about to do is disturbing."

Anderson just nodded and turned around. Kia took hold of her shoulder, closed her eyes and jerked her shoulder forward yelling in pain as she did so. There was an audible crack and her arm was corrected. David turned to the commander once again, now understanding why he was told to look away.

"Did you just..."

"Yep. But that doesn't make it any less painful." she grunted rubbing her shoulder.

Nodding Anderson handed Kira a spare pistol and both of them made there way onto the outside structure. They watched for a few moments as Reapers descended from the sky. They looked at each other before moving to the next rooftop. As soon as they did Shepard used her comm.

"Ash do you read me?" she yelled as she and Anderson moved across the rooftop.

"Commander, I'm with Vega, we're heading to the Normandy but we have ran into some resistance. But we're moving." Ash said.

As Kira and David rounded a corner and crossed the roof to a nearby apartment. The door to it was locked but before they could open it a moan sounded. They both looked to the edge of the building where four human husks emerged. But these husks where armoured and had weapons in place of their right arms. The husk's aimed and fired. Their weapons fired out a barrage of laser fire. Shepard covered Anderson as the laser bolts flew toward them. The bolts hit Shepard's shields that somehow did not absorb the bolts. The lasers hit Kira in multiple places. She screamed as she felt the burns.

Anderson took aim with his pistol and fired at the Husks but the rounds bounced off the shells.

"Shit." she whispered.

The Husks stopped firing and approached the two slowly.

"This is Shepard... ordnance priority level one, deploy my location." she said as she collapsed to her knees.

Just then a large cylindrical object flew from the sky. The Husks turned to see it but they failed to move in time and where crushed by the object. Anderson just looked at the device as he walked over to it.

"Shepard?" he asked.

"Advent laser weapons and shields." She replied replied.

Aderson nodded then opened the device to find two Advent laser rifles, two pistols and two shield generators. Kira soon got up ad moved over to the pod grabbing a weapon as her wounds began to heal but leaving a few marks on her body which she didn't care about. She flexed her shoulders slightly before falling to her knees again. Anderson reached to her and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kira said before activating his comm. "Shepard to all unit's be careful Reaper forces have upgraded with lasers and heavy armour."

After a quick pat down to make sure her wounds where healed they then moved over to the device and replaced their shields. A Reaper then fired in their direction as it tried to hit a frigate above the two. The door unlocked and both of then went through. Ahead was another locked door. Shepard walked over to it and opened it with some difficulty. Normally she could open it with ease but the damage due to the lasers made it quite weak.

Anderson when through the gap. Shepard was about to follow but a noise detracted him. Letting go of the door she walked over to an office space before she heard a clunk. Looking around she then spotted a air vent she walked over to it before crouching down. Inside was the child who was playing on the rooftop earlier.

"Hey." she said calmly.

"Everyone's dieing." the boy said.

"Come on I can help." Kira said offering her hand.

"You can't help... no one can help."

Shepard was about to argue but the sound of a Reaper made him look to see one walk by. She then turned to see that the child was gone.

"Shepard." Anderson said getting the commanders attention. "This way."

Shepard looked inside the vent once again but there was no sign of the child. As she got up and followed Anderson through the door. The next few room had caved in and David was moving some of the debris out of the way. Kira helped.

OOOOO

Ash and Vega made it to the alliance shipyard but the entrance was inaccessible. Thankfully the roof provided an alternative entrance. They where about to enter when two loud bangs sounded above them. Looking up they saw several Reaper pods coming in and hit the roof in front of them. The normal husks that they had face before came out of the pods. James just smiled as he moved up without his weapon and cracked his fingers and neck. Rocks and metal then began to fly onto his arms creating makeshift blades.

The Terrakenisis power he had made him a tank, and unbeatable beast. The husks charged at him, as they cam within inches on him the first one he punched became two separate parts. It turned to ashes before he sun and decapitated the next one. Ashley just watched with a smirk on her face, her power, Aquakenisis, wasn't the most strongest but it was more then helpful as he could use all three of its forms. Looking down at a dead marine she placed her weapons on her maglocks and drew the marines blood from his body.

She formed two oval shapes around her arms before moving up. More husks came in as did large red Batarian like creatures. She ran up and jumped as high as she could coming down fast as whips came out of the ovals. As she landed the water whips cut two of the beasts in half making her smile. She stood seeing the shipyard ahead.

OOOOO

As Anderson and Shepard came out of the rubble they tried to contact Ashley but the communication was garbled. Thankfully Anderson said that he saw a gunship crash nearby and the beacon could be used to contact the Normandy. Agreeing Shepard moved on ahead. As they moved onto a glass building a Dreadnought was firing on a Reaper but as it fired its main weapon it exploded.

The shock-wave shattered the glass that Anderson and Shepard were on. They slid downwards to the riverside. There was part of the crashed gunship and two wounded troopers. One of them however had his legs under some rubble.

"Hold still." Shepard said as she moved up to the frame and lifted it freeing the marine.

Just then a loud roar sounded and all four of them looked to the sky. An fleet of Advent ships warped into the atmosphere and began to attack the Reapers with all weapons. The Reapers that where closer to it took aim at the ship and fired. The beams hit the shields and Shepard smiled. At that moment several shots from another island made them take cover. Popping up Kira could see a large read beast that looked like it used to be Batarian. David and Kira fired at it as the marines took cover. The laser bolts flew and it the Batarian husk it took half their ammo but it managed to take it down.

Just then several more Batarian husks then took up the corpse and ate part of it. The others did the same. Shepard and Anderson felt sick to their stomachs as they witnessed it. But they then gritted their teeth and fired at these 'cannibals'. It wasn't long before they needed to reload.

But that would have taken took long so Shepard lobbed a grenade at the cannibals. The high explosive grenade detonated almost killing the cannibal's but the floor underneath them fell into the river. A large building frame then fell into the water as well allowing Kira and David to cross. They moved across where the cannibals once where and moved fast across the pontoon to the crashed gunship. Anderson moved up to the beacon and activated it while Kira looked out.

"This is Admiral Anderson, Normandy do you read?" Anderson half yelled.

"Admiral it's Joker we have a lock on you ETA 5 minuets." Joker said over the comm.

"INCOMING!" Kira yelled as several husks and cannibals came into sight.

They both took cover and started taking pot-shots at the Reaper forces. But as the husks fell the cannibal's ate the corpse's making them hard to kill. They where running out of ammo fast. The final laser bolts hit a cannibal in the head. It fell into the sea. They had no grenades left just then a rumble and the buildings in front of them exploded. A large blue snake with glowing vain's emerged from the ground it had 9 head's each one roared and began to eat reaper forces.

"We are royally screwed." Kira muttered said.

Anderson just agreed. As the Reaper forces approached the sound of metal on metal sounded and just then two Viking gunships appeared and opened fired at the husks and cannibals while a fighter two used two rockets attacked the hydra. As the gunships fought back the Reapers the Normandy appeared and made it's way to Anderson and Shepard. The cargo bay ramp opened and Shepard ran towards it as Ashley and two Strom troopers appeared. She then jumped and landed on the Normandy.

"Welcome back Commander." Ash said.

"Good to be back." Kira replied.

"Shepard." Anderson called. "I'm staying those marines back there, there's going to be a lot more. My place is here yours is with your people."

"Anderson we're in this together." Kira yelled back

"Yes we are." just then the Admiral was interrupted by a Kodiak flying by. "But you need to lead your people while I stay here and take out the Reapers here." he then took out a set of dog tags and threw them at Shepard.

Kira caught them and looked at Anderson. "I'll come back with reinforcement's. So don't you dare die on me old man." Anderson just laughed out loud before saluting. "Good luck."

The Normandy then took off. As it started to move into the upper atmosphere Shepard saw three Kodiak's getting civilians on them. One of those people was that boy that she saw from the building. As a Reaper approached the boy climbed onto one of the Kodiak's before taking off with another Kodiak. But they did not get far as a Reaper shot them down.

Kira looked away as rage built up in her. The Normandy then sped away from earth.


	45. Chapter 45

3 Months ago.

Shepard and Anderson walked into a large room. Inside the three councillors, Travos, and others from the other races where sitting at a table. Anderson and Kira sat down as Hackett stood.

"Councillors, members of the other races. I stand before you today as we may face the end of our civilisation. I know that most of you do not believe the Reapers are coming, but this project I'm about to show you is beneficial even if the reapers aren't coming there are benefits to this. Have you heard the tail of Noah's ark?" he asked.

"Yes." Travos spoke up. "It was in your human bible. Noah, under the command of god created an ark to bring all the animals to safety."

"Yes, that's right. Now given recent events it maybe in our best interest to construct one. There is more information is on the files in front of you."

Kira looked down at a hard copy file and opened it and began to read. It took time but she got though it all. The consent was sound, plans and everything, it was all perfect. She sighed as she set it down on the table as did the others. No one spoke, not even the Batarian leader. This plan made everyone see something in a different light.

"So who's in?"

Everyone in the room raised their hand in agreement.

OOOOO Mass effect Andromeda possible story spoiler ends here.

Kira, James and Ashley stood in the hanger waiting from news from the battlegroup commander. As they waited Shepard moved around slowly. Ashley noticed, she seemed pensive at best. Seeing like this, it just meant something was wrong.

"Commander, you seem tense." she said.

She looked to her loyal soldier before looking down. "Sorry, I'm just distracted about a project that may not work." she looked to the sky. "I hope they make it."

Before Ashley could say anything the vid comm bleeped and Hackett came on but the transmission was garbled.

"Commander." he said.

Shepard walked over to the comm. "Shepard here."

"Commander I'm seekssckass casualty's the reakssckrce ksscko overwhelming I have Ikssckority missionkssck. Go too the Mars ArckssckT'soni has something. A way to stop the Reapers... the only way to stop them."

The transmission was cut.

"Joker set course for Mars." Kira said.

"On it." Joker said through the comm.

John walked over to his armour and started to put it on.

"This is loco." James complained.

"Mars... why send us there?" Ash asked.

"If Cerberus Intel has anything to say we might find something." Kira said. "Ether way well find out soon."

OOOOO

The Kodiak flew into the atmosphere and landed on the red surface. They spent a few minutes trying to hail the outpost but nothing came from it. The trio then gout out and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary but there was no communications coming from the base. As they walked Ash noticed a sandstorm on the way.

"We better hurry, Martian sandstorms are a nightmare." she said.

They moved forward and dropped down onto a ledge then began moving before Shepard pushed them back. She looked around as a laser blast sounded. Her eyes widened as she saw several people in white, black and orange armour. Each one of them held weapons that seemed to resemble Advent weapons which thy used to execute Alliance soldiers. But the mark on them she knew all too well.

"Cerberus." she said.

"Now we know why the outpost didn't answer." Ash said.

Just the they jumped out and opened fired on the troopers. The first few shots didn't do anything and made the trio get to cover. They had upgraded with Advent tech and that pissed the commander off as she was just taking more of a risk getting shot. As one of the troopers fell Kira then launched a heavy concussive blast. It had little effect as the troopers armour was too strong.

Gritting her teeth as her pulse rifle ejected a clip, Ash saw that she was getting fired up. She moved out into the open she charged up and threw it at the troopers. The grenade exploded by the troopers weakening their armour allowing the three to finish them off. They then moved to the entrance to find six troop carriers parked.

"That's strange if this is all they had then someone on the inside must be Cerberus. Otherwise you need a lot more fire power and men." Ash said.

"Lets go." Sheppard said.

They entered the main entrance lift. Sheppard pressed the buttons and began the airlock cycle the lift went up to the main docking area. Their weapons where out as they looked for trouble. Just then firing and clattering from a vent. They stared at it fore a few moments before an Asari in white gear jumped out and threw a warp at where she just came from. Two Cerberus soldiers came out only to be caught by the warp. They hovered as the Asari took them out with a few shots from her pistol.

"Liara." Ash said.

Liara turned to see her friends standing there.

"Commander, Ashley it's good to see you both again." she said as she approached. "Why are you here?"

"Hackett said that you know what's going on." Kira said.

"Yes." Liara said as she approached window.

"Halauya some answers." James said.

"Maybe what I found is a Prothian device one that can take out the Reapers."

"In the Archives?" Kira asked moving up to Liara with the other two following her.

"Yes."

"I'll believe it when I see it. How do we find it?"

"It's plans for a weapon."

"Well it's better where do we get it?"

"We need to use the tramway to get there. If Cerberus hasn't locked it down."

"Why are they here?" James asked.

"They want the weapon what else? The Prothians came close to defeating the Reapers..."

"And anything that is capable taking out the Reapers is something Cerberus may want." Kira muttered.

Before anyone else could say anything the sound of gunfire came from a door on the forward catwalk all four their weapons out ready for the fight but Kira needed to plan for contingency. she turned to James.

"Vega get back to the Kodiak." she said.

"But Commander..." James tried to say but was interrupted.

"James if Cerberus beats us to the Archives I need all exits covered."

Being hesitant James did as he was told and hopped back on the lift. As the gunfire came closer so did screaming in fear. The trio lowered their weapons a bit. The door then opened and two Cerberus troopers came out fast. The new trio took cover as fast as they could as laser fire began to hit around their feet. Liara smiled, taking in a deep breath she spun out into the open and trusted her arm out. Wind could be felt inside and picked up speed, still smiling the speed of the wind hit hurricane speeds and sent the Cerberus agents into the wall allowing Kira and Ash to throw grenades taking them out.

The three then got on a lift that took them to the catwalk. They then moved into the room where Cerbus came from only to find a scientist getting shot the four moved up to cover as two Cerberus trooper came into range. As soon as they did Liara threw a warp allowing all four of them to take them out. But as soon as they left cover two more troops unleashed laser fire on the squad making them take cover again.

Abbey looked to her Mistress and nodded. At that moment both Ash and Kira ran at the troopers and kicked them square in the chest sending them into a wall allowing the two to fire at them at point blank range. Liara came running up to the two. Just smiling they then entered the security room.

"We need to gain access to the ped way." Liara commented as they approached the Security office.

Walking in Liara then when to the command console. "Damn someone's tampered with the system. Shepard see if you can gain access to the ped way." she said pointing out a terminal to Shepard.

Kira sat at it and started typing. Liara meanwhile tried to access the security terminal.

"I can't seem to get access to the live feeds but..." however Ash interrupted her as she saw a woman on one of the monitors.

"Hey you see that? Who's that woman in the vid?"

"That's Doctor Eva Core." Liara answered as she got up. "She started to work here just a week ago. Any luck?" she then said as she walked to Shepard.

"Ped way's been locked out." Kira answered.

"Ok looks like there's construction nearby we can get out onto the roof. We can find a way from there."

"Ok lets move."

The three of them then walked to the airlock and stood there as it did it's cycle. Ash's and Kira's helmets then unfolded around their heads as Liara placed breathing hood on. The door then opened and a powerful gust of wind hit them.

"Storm's getting closer." Ashley said as Kira started to go down a ladder.

Once she made it down they then noticed lights coming from the trams assuming the alliance was still putting up a fight they continued on but just then James came over the radio.

"Commaksscko you read me?" James said.

"Barely storms effecting your signal." she said

"Cannot kssckntact the kssckandy what's ykssckposition?"

"Repeat."

But all Kira got was static cursing she climbed up another ladder and hopped over a gap with the other three following. She stood on the platform looking at a open airlock.

"This airlock shouldn't be open." Liara said.

"It looks like it wasn't forced." Ashley noted.

"No you have to overwrite security protocols."

Deciding to leave it for later they entered a large dark room making them turn their flash lights on. They moved around the windows and down the stairs before seeing corpses on the floor.

"Someone vented the air from the room while they where still here." Liara said in horror.

"Looks like they died trying to claw their way out." Kira commented.

"This is brutal even by Cerberus standards." Ash said.

Just then the window shutters started to come down making the three take cover and turn off their flash lights. The Cerberus troops talked about an alliance force being in that room. At that moment Kira came out from behind cover and fired a heavy concussion round at the troops. The window broke allowing the air to be vented made Kira curse but she fired on the troops. Ash popped up with assault rifle in hand and fired at the troops while Liara was just finishing them off with her pistol.

As soon as the final trooper fell the three went over the broken window into the next security room. They walked over to the office and pressurised the room allowing them to get their helmets and re-breathers off.

"We have access to the labs they can take us to the tram station from there." Liara said.

"Hey looks like there's a recording of what happened here." Ash pointed to a terminal that was still on Shepard turned the vid on.

"Security station?" The soldier said. "We're seeing some odd activity down here."

Liara then put the vid on all the office monitors.

"Our security protocols just kicked in everything's locked down."

As he finished the sentence Doctor Eva entered. The soldier turned to see her before turning back to the screen. As he was saying something Eva pulled out a pistol and shot a soldier who was near a wall and the soldier who was sitting at the desk. Much to Liara's surprise and horror. Eva then walked up to a terminal and started typing. Alarms sounded on another screen making everyone's eyes turn to see the air venting from the previous room they where in.

"Guess we know how Cerberus got in." Kira said turning off the monitors.

"I should have noticed when I met her. I was just so focused on stopping the Reapers." Liara said.

"Stopping the Reapers is the only thing you guys should be focused on. Advent should be focused on Cerberus and the Reapers. It's not your fault."

"What if we're wrong? What if there's no way to stop them? What if these are our last days and we screw around trying something we cannot fix?"

"Come on Liara."

"I know I shouldn't think that way."she said as she faced Shepard. "But you stay calm in the most terrible of situations. How do you do it?"

"We think on what I would lose if I didn't." Kira said looking at Ash and placing her hand on Liara's sholder.

"That's a terrible burden to carry." despite saying that the Asari smiled.

"We'll stop then Liara together."

"I want to believe you." she said as she turned to a terminal and typed a few keys.

"Ok door's open we can get to the labs and tram station."

"Good lets move."

The Squad the moved through the door and went up a flight of stairs only to be met by Cerberus troops. As soon as they where spotters the troopers began firing at the Squad making them take cover. Once they where in Shepard took out her shotgun and fired on close range targets wreaking them and allowing Ash to use her sniper rifle to take out the troopers at long range with Liara's help.

As Shepard took out the final close range trooper she and Ash then moved up closer to get better shots at the other Cerberus troopers. However some re-enforcements came out with riot shields that stopped laser fire. Cursing Kira took out a grenade and threw it that the troopers. The resulting explosion took them out allowing he four to move up to the corner. But as soon as they made it they had to take cover as laser fire streamed past them.

Lira then threw a warp ball at the closer ones before picking them off and Kira threw a fireball knocking them back. But as Ash took them out the door on the other side opened and more Cerberus troopers flooded in. The squad just unleashed round after round of laser bolts at the troopers and moving up to the next part of the corridor. As the last laser bolt hit the final trooper they walked up to the final section of labs and being met with a foul smell.

"What's that smell?" Ashley asked.

"Cerberus activated decontamination." Liara answered pointing to a lab.

"With the scientists still inside?"

Shepard walked up to one one of the terminals near a window and tapped it. The decontamination stopped allowing the four to enter. As they entered Ash was curious about what they where doing here.

"What where they researching in here?" she asked.

"Relics from earth." Liara answered."

"What did they find?"

"More than I can say in a short conversation. And they only scratched the surface."

They walked through a door at the far end to see the tram line.

"That's the tram line no doubt Cerberus has it locked down. We can overwrite it at the security station. It's just through here." Liara pointed.

They walked to where Liara pointed and then moved into a hallway but immediately took cover as a laser turret started to fire at them. Guessing that Cerberus upgraded it Liara decided to make use of a prototype cloak. She activated it and ran to the control room. Four Cerberus troopers stood there unaware of her. Moving to the nearest one she grabbed his head and twisted it till his neck snapped.

The trooper fell to the floor with a loud thud. As the others came to investigate Liara placed a proximity grenade on the body before moving to cover. As the other three approached the grenade exploded in their faces instantly killing them. She disengaged her cloak ran to the control room and disengaged the turret. The other three then moved up to her location.

They moved to the main terminal an activated the camera feed for the other side. Eva and a Cerberus soldier appeared on screen.

"Set up a perimeter no one comes across." Eva ordered.

"What about the teams on the other side?" the trooper asked.

"No one. And shut down those cameras." Eva said before shooting the camera losing the vid feed.

"Looks like they made it to the Archives." Liara said.

"And it doesn't look like they'll be sending a tram any time soon." Ash said.

"Is there anyway to overwrite?" Kira asked.

"Negative the Archives are on a separate network we're completely locked out." Liara said as she looked at the monitor

"Not totally what if we find a short range radio. Helmet to helmet we can contact the others at the Archives and say that the alliance have been taken care of." Ash said.

"Good idea see what you can find." Kira said.

Ash walked off to find something while John felt eyes on him and turned to Liara.

"What?"

"Ashley has become very capable."

Kira smirked. "Yes she has and so have you."

"Mistress found something." Ash yelled.

Kira opened a side door to see Ash crouched down by a Cerberus trooper.

"What is it?"

"There a transmitter in his helmet if I can..." she said pressing a release button on the side.

The helmet opened up to show a man but with husk like features.

"Oh god." Ash said backing away. "He looks like a husk."

"Yeah but no quite." Kira said walking up and crouching down to get a better look. "They've defenetly done something to him." she muttered as he turned the head. "Yeah, no doubt about it, this is Cyberam tech. Looks like the researchers at the base were right."

Ash looked away in discussed before remembering those two years. "Kira that's why I'm worried about you."

Kira stopped in her tracks as she held the Cerberus transmitter in his hand. She stood up and turned to Ash.

"I looked up to you, then I heard the stories, you died and everything fell apart. Now your back but in those first few week I thought Cerberus had done something to you. But you are the same woman who I looked up two years ago." she moved up to her commander hand placed her hands on her hips. "Promise me you'll never leave us."

She looked at her. "I Promise."

Ash then pressed her lips against her mistresses and they stood there for a few moments before a loud cough sounded. They broke the kiss to see Liara standing in the doorway with a jealous look on her face.

"Err we got the transmitter." Ash said awkwardly.

"Well come on we don't have all day." Liara said.

Kira then held the transmitter to her mouth and said: "Hello this is Delta team anybody there?"

"Where the hell have you been?" the leader asked. "Never mind what's your status?"

"We're at the tram station all hostiles terminated."

"Roger that Echo team will come over and secure the station."

"They bought it hook line and sinker." Ash smiled taking out her sniper rifle.

The team then positioned themselves with Ash on the catwalk providing sniper cover while Kira and Liara where behind crates with close range weapons in hand. As soon as the tram papered they opened fired on the troopers. But as Kira came out of cover a large trooper jumped on her. They rolled into a stack of crates that fell on them. They recovered fast but before Kira could react the trooper was on her again this time with a blade in his hand.

Kira held the troopers blade arm at a distance but knew she couldn't do anything. Looking at her arm an idea came to her. Pushing her left hand down her blade then extended itself from her arm hitting the trooper square in the face. The trooper stumbled back allowing Kira to grabbed his blade and charge at the trooper. As she made contact with the trooper, the troopers armour stopped the blade a bit but Kira kept on pushing it in until blood came out at which point she launched a fireball at the trooper setting him on fire and sending him back into the wall killing him.

Kira then looked around to see the rest of the Cerberus troopers dead. The squad then made their way into the tram and slid their helmets on as she activated the tram.

"The archives are just on the other side." Liara said as the tram moved.

"With a lot of pissed off Cerberus troops." Ash commented.

As the tram reached the halfway point the side of the rails exploded and the other tram came towards them with Cerberus soldiers open firing on them. Kira and the other two took cover as they picked off the soldiers one by one. But as the tram stopped next to them two Cerberus soldiers jumped across before Ash kicked them in the chest sending them to send them into the pit below. Leaving no more Cerberus to deal with.

"They're putting up a good fight." Ash commented.

"It confirms my suspicions on the importance of the data." Liara said.

Kira then jumped to the other tram with the other two following before activating it to head to the other end. After the tram stopped and the air filled in the three removed their helmets as the blast doors opened. They where met with laser fire as they took cover as they took out a few and moved to the crates smoke appeared on both sides of a security office. When the smoke cleared two teams of six appeared with riot shields in front.

They opened fire on the squad and the squad did little due to the riot shields. Figuring it was her only way Kira took out a grenade and threw it at the right hand side team. It exploded sending the team all over the room. Liara did the same with the same result. The squad then moved up to the Archive door end entered weapons up. They saw the Archive for the first time.

Ash then riased her rifle and moved to the left while Kira and Liara moved to the main terminal. Behind the two the hologram of the Archive itself disappeared and TIM appeared.

"Shepard." he said making the two turn round.

"Illusive man."

"Now we know why Cerberus is here." Liara said.

"You don't know the half of it. The Prothians left us these Archives the wealth of information and it's been squandered." TIM said.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked.

TIM looked at the Archives before answering.

"What I've always wanted. The data in these artefacts are the key to solving the Reapers."

"I've seen your solution your turning your people into monsters."

"Hardly. They're being improved, with the technology that you failed to mention."

"Improved?"

"That's what separates us apart. Where Advent and the rest seek to destroy the threat I seek to control, to dominate the Reapers power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them."

"YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK? The Reapers will kill us all."

"I didn't think you'll understand Shepard and nor am I asking for your approval. I needed your help just like you needed mine. But just like the rest of your insignificant species your time is over."

"Like I'm going to listen to a mass murder. Liara."

Liara moved to the console and began looking for the info.

"Your time is done Shepard."

"Not going to happen."

"Sheppard." Liara then said.

"What?" Kira asked as he turned to her.

"The data it's not here. It's being erased." she said as TIM's hologram disappeared.

"How's he doing it?"

"It's local someone's uploading the information."

Ash moved slowly around before hearing someone in one of the pillars she moved round fast and aimed her file at a white and black body suit scientist.

"Hey step away from the console." she said.

The woman didn't move.

"Now." Ash said.

The woman then knocked Ashley's weapon away before kicking her and driving an omni-tool into the console and running away.

"She's got the data!" the marine yelled getting everyone to look at the running scientist.

The Squad then started to chase after Eva who was with respect fast. As Eva ran into the next room the air started to get sucked out making everyone get the mask's and helmets on. Entering the security room Shepard was met by a blast that sent her stumbling back. When she looked again Eva was gone.

She then moved up to the shutter switch and pressed it. As the windows opened Eva dropped down and ran to the side room and up a ladders. She was inhumanly fast. The squad moved up the ladder onto the roof where Eva took a few shots at them before running. That when they noticed that Eva wasn't wearing any kind of breathing apparatus. They chased after her as a Cerberus Kodiak came in.

The troopers on the Kodiak took pot-shot at the squad but they mostly paid no attention to it. But Ashley did throw a grenade at it which exploded and made the transport lose control and fall. As the team ran down a ramp Kira called up James.

"James do you read me?" she yelled but was met with static.

"Cerberus has the data." met with more static.

"Get the Normandy down here now."

Eva ran to another ramp and up a ladder but was closely followed by Kira and the others. Making it to the top Eva ran to the edge of the building as a Kodiak came in with it's door opened.

"She's getting away!" Kira yelled.

Eva jumped onto the Kodiak and was about to take off but she noticed a blue streak coming there way.

"I got this one." James said over the comm.

Jame's Kodiak it into the Cerberus one sending it flaying near Shepard's team who knocked over from the explosion. James then circled round to pick up the team as they got up. As Kira waved down James, Ash moved over to Liara and helped her up.

"We need the data." Liara said.

Just then several bangs on the Cerberus transport made the three look in it's direction. The door exploded of it's hinges to show an robotic woman with a blue visor over her eyes. It ran towards the three. Ashley pushed Liara out the way and began firing on the machine. It did little good as the machine twisted her arm until her pistol fell out of her hands and grabbed Ash by her collar.

"Ashley!" Kira yelled making James move round the Kodiak with weapons drawn to see what was happening.

"Orders?" the machine asked.

"Finish her." everyone heard over their comm.

Before the machine could do anything the marine slammed her arm onto the machine's causing her to lose grip on her. As soon as she landing she moved quickly by punching her in the gut before doing a spinning roundhouse to the head causing it to go down. But her luck didn't hold out as the machine turned and hit the marine in the gut and slammed her fist onto her helmet knocking her out.

"ASHLEY!" Kira yelled.

The machine turned to Shepard and ran towards her but Kira fired fast with each laser hitting. The machine could do little as it's programs started to fail. Then after the fourth hot it shut down. As it did Kira ran over to Ashley's body and picked her up.

"Bring that thing." She called to James.

"Commander we have Reaper signature's in orbit." Joker called out.

Kira carried Ashley as the Normandy came in and so did the Reapers. Once the Squad was on the Normandy took off out of the Martian atmosphere.

OOOOO

Ashley was placed in the medbay. Kira just sat next to her as Edi and Liara looked interested over the Cerberus Kira however was more concerned about this weapon the Prothens had left them.

"Commander I'm picking up the Advent back up shuttle." Joker then said.

"How long will it take for us to pick them up?" Kira asked.

"The location they are requesting pick up is on our way to the Citadel. So half an hour."

"Set course for the pick-up."


	46. Chapter 46

Liana was in her room meditating on the war as it had begun. She meditated in front of a multi-armed woman that she carved. More or less inspired by hinduism, she was spiritual unlike her sister and mother. Eve was much more like her mother, warlike and violent, not that she couldn't deny. But she wanted no more of this, she began to loathe the fighting, the war, the bloodshed. But she couldn't, she much like her sister enjoyed the trill of the fight, the joy of the hunt. But there was something at the back of her mind. She stood and walked out of her room, and down the corridor to her sister's room.

Eve pushed a weighted pole up and down while counting slowly. As Liana entered she turned to her sister.

"Hey sis." she said. "What's up?"

"Sister, I've been thinking about something." she said walking up.

A moan caught her attention and she looked over to a bed to see a latex clad Jentha pulling against her restraints as two vibrators made her more and more wet. Resting the weights onto it's stand she sat up and took a drink from a nearby bottle.

"So?" Eve asked.

"Well, with our brother's and sisters getting ready for war it occurred to me of the little things. Something that we need to take advantage of before we die, or succeed."

Eve wasn't dense but from the sound of things it seemed like her sister wanted something personal from her. But she couldn't be sure.

"Cut to the chase." Eve said standing. "Wha..."

She didn't finish the sentence as Liana pressed her lips against her sister's. Eve was taken by surprise and tried to pull her sister off her was tripped up by her and fell onto the floor. Liana looked down at her as she removed her torso wrap before kneeing over her sister

"Wa..." Eve tried to say but Liana's lips found her sisters lips kissing her again.

She pinned her sister to the bed and ripped off her shirt. Her tongue then moved down her sister's toned breasts to her abbs then belly. Eve moaned in response but regretted it. This was wrong, just wrong to her.

"Noooo…." she moaned as the Asari pulled her trousers down and began to lick her clit and pussy.

Her hands where being held above her by her sisters terrakenisis due to the metal bands she wore around her wrists.

"Ahhh." the proto human cried as her sisters tongue began to explore her pussy.

She moaned in a mix of pleasure and annoyance as her sister continued to pleasure her. But as she could feel the tongue inside her she could feel her body reaching orgasm. Almost as if she was going to give in. but she couldn't give in, she was Kira's daughter and she wouldn't submit. She gritted her teeth as she pulled her hands from above her head. She needed to push through the power her sister had. Liana continued licking her sisters pussy without noticing what she was doing. She was enjoying her sister's nectar too much.

Eve grunted as her hands clasped onto her sisters head and pulled her off looking at her. Her face was full of surprise as her terrakenisis was overcome.

"Sister…." she asked.

"Sister, I would love to have sex with you, however making a child. I will not allow, nether will mother. Now let's just enjoy each other." Eve said as she pushed her sister onto the floor locking lips with her.

The two closed their eyes as they moaned and their lips and tongues explored each other mouths as they made out. As they did Eve removed her trousers completely and began to move her hips against her sister who also began to move her hips. Their pussy lips began to rub against each other making the two moan even more. As they made out and grinded Eve reached over to the bed and pulled out a double dildo, she brought it to their lips and began to lick it making it wetter and wetter. Once it was wet enough Eve then brought it to her pussy and inserted it making her moan out loud before the other end entered her sister's blue pussy.

"Ahhhh sister…." Liana cried out as the dildo entered her. "It feels so good!" she panted as her sister began to move her hips faster and faster.

"Try to breed with me again and you pay for it sister."

"Ok ahhh please keep moving." the proto Asari said as her lower lips spread open each time the dildo entered her.

Her hips where moving like a piston as she looked at her sister's pleasured face. Her sister rarely showed this kind of emotion but when she did it mean she ether enjoyed something or didn't like something. And this she liked, Eve pressed her mouth onto her breast and began to suck making her moan even more. At that moment Liana squirted wetting her's and her sister's legs before Eve pulled the dildo out and turned Liana on her belly. She then squeezed her ass before sliding the dildo into her sisters ass.

The proto Asari cried out as the massive dildo entered her tight ass making her cum again. It also made Eve cum as the dildo moved up into her. As soon as she came she then lay on top of her sister.

"We should do this again." she said

OOOOO

After picking up who she needed Kira sat in her bedroom as Aria and Jentha began to suck her dicks and Tavos was giving her a massage. Unlike human ones, Asari massages tended to focus on the pressure points of the body, and Tavos was skilled in it thanks to her mother. Her fingers that where through the holes of fingerless latex gloves. Her fingertips caressed her mistress's back and neck finding her points and relieving them.

"Ooooooo." Kira moaned in response.

"So mistress, how long until we reach the Citadel?" she asked.

"A good few hours, plenty of time for us to plan for full takeover." Kira said with a smile.

"Good, nothing would please me more then seeing the council fall, I have had enough of their bureaucratic bullshit. The Empire has a lot more going for it. It's more stable, less crime and a booming economy."

"Sometimes democracy does not work, especially if you work with too many races. Too much cultural difference to get along in a democracy. A strong leader will bring people together." Kira said as she relaxed into Tavos' touch.

"How's Ashley?"

"She's fine, with her dividing cells she's healing faster. But she still needs a doctors touch. She encased her body in water to help the healing process. In truth I do worry about her, she was always the gong ho type of person always charging in. but that's why I respected her, so blunt so cocksure I hope she gets better."

"Same here."

OOOOO

The Normandy arrived at the Citadel in no time after the pick up. As soon as they docked several paramedics came and got Ashey on to a gurny and moved her off the ship fast.

"Got a strong pulse here." one of them said as he ran along side the marine checking her pulse.

"Move em out." a Trurian said as two medics dispersed the crowd.

"Where are you taking her?" Kira asked.

"Huareta memorial best care on the Citadel." the Turian answered as the gurny left there sight.

"Shepard. Got word that you'd be arriving." Bailey said making Shepard turn to old friend come up.

Smiling Shepard walked up and shook hands with the captain.

"Captain Bailey good to see you again." Kira said.

"You too. But it's Commander now."

"Congratulations." she said awkwardly.

"Thanks. Now it's my job dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitary's around. No offence."

"Non taken. So your here to bring us to the Council?"

Bailey turned and walked toward a checkpoint with John, James, Liara and Tavos following. "I'm here to tell you that the Council is expecting you but they have their own... problems. With the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience and blah blah blah." he said stopping outside the checkpoint and turned to Shepard. "Meet them at Udina's office and they'll be ready soon enough."

"Ok."

"You may have time to go to the medical centre to check on the progress."

"I would like too but I can't too much is at stake."

"I'll head up to Udina's office Commander there isn't enough room for all of us in the lift." Liara said as she walked passed them.

Bailey then turned to James. "You?"

"Just a tourist today. I'll try and not get into any trouble." James said as he turned and walked away.

"What about you Minister Tavos?" Bailey asked.

"I'm here to begin negotiations on behalf of Advent, Shepard will be my escort." Tavos said.

"Err commander we have a situation in the embassy quarters." Bailey's headset then said.

"I'm on my way." he said before looking at Shepard. "The other half of my job." he then walked through the checkpoint to his knew assignment. "See you around Shepard."

Shepard the jerked her head as they headed for the lift to the embassy's. Soon the lift stopped and the two exited. The people around them didn't notice as they where too busy to notice them. The six went up a flight of stairs to Udina's office inside an Asari assistant was inside. As the door opened the assistant looked to them.

"Ah commander if you'll follow me the council is in session." she said.

OOOOO

Inside the council chambers all four of where discussing the war.

"We have our own problems too councillor." Velarn said. "Earth is not alone."

"But Earth was the first council world attacked. By our reports it faced the brunt of the attack." Udina defended.

"By your reports." Dalo said accusingly.

Liara just stood there shaking her head as footsteps came from behind. Shepard walked up to Liara.

"The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked by the Reapers." Kira said as she stood next to Liara along with.

The council visibly shifted nervously as Kira continued and their eyes falling on Tavos.

"And it's just the beginning. We need your help everything you can spare." Tavos said.

"Each of us faces a similar situation. Even now the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we give you our strength to help Earth our own worlds will fall." Tavos' replacement, Salvana said.

"We must fight this enemy together." Udina said.

"And so we should just follow you to Earth?" Dalo said.

Velarn raised his hand stopping the conversation from getting any more violent.

"Even if we unite our fleets do you really believe we can defeat the Reapers?" he asked.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan." Kira said.

"Councillors we have that plan. A blueprint created by the Prothens during their war with the reapers." Liara said.

"A blueprint for what?" Velarn asked.

"We're still piecing it together." Liara said as she brought up a hologram of a large device. "But it appears to be a weapon of some sort."

"Capable of destroying the Reapers?" Dalo asked.

"So it would seem."

"This scale is... it would be a colossal undertaking."

"No I forwarded the plans to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the human fleet are already gathering the resources to begin construction." Kira said.

"Our initial indications say that it is very feasible to build." Liara stated.

"If we work together."

"Have you considered the Reapers destroyed the Prothians? What good will this weapon do?" Salvana asked.

"It was incomplete, there was a missing component here." Liara said looking through the text. "Something referred to as the Catalyst and the Array's. But they ran out of time before they could finish building it."

The council fell silent before Verlarn spoke up.

"Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?" he asked.

"Liara believes it can work and so do I." John said. "And while I haven't always agreed with Udina he right about one thing. We need to do this together. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll harvest every groaning being in the galaxy if we don't stop them."

The council fell silent as the Turrian and Asari looked to Dalo who shook his head.

"The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers are focused on Earth we have time to prepare and regroup." Salvana said.

"We are convening a summit of own species. If we can hold our own borders we may conceder helping you." Dalo said.

"I'm sorry Commander. I'll do my best for you." Tavos said as she walked up. "I'm here to negotiate for the Advent Empire."

OOOOO

Udina's office walked into his office with the commander behind him.

"Their fools commander every one of them." he said angularly

"Their just trying to protect their interests." the commander said making the councillor look at her with venom in his eyes.

"If they cared they could care about Earth as well."

"At any rate we need to set up a War summit to decide what to do. Commander, Palaven is under attack by Reaper forces we need to get the Primarch for it." the Turian councillor said as he entered.

Sheppard looked to him interested.


	47. Chapter 47

The Normandy arrived close to the Turrian home-world with the Advent Palavan liberation fleet. The fleet sped off towards Palavan while the Normandy headed to the nearby moon. As the Kodiak set off to the moon with Shepard, Liara and James in they approached the screen of Palavan burning. It was horrible. Even with his culture John still couldn't shake the fear of it.

"No Palavan." Liara said looking down.

Kira said nothing hoping her agent's where ok.

"The largest military in the galaxy getting decimated." James said.

"Commander Reaper forces have covered the landing sight." Cortez said.

Kira needed no other explanation as the door opened and she drew her rifle. The ship flew slowly past a large group of husks. Shepard unleashed pulse rifle fire in bursts reducing the numbers. The Husks where more tough then last time. The lasers sometimes bounced off their hides. The Kodiak landed and the three jumped off. In the distance the fleet engaged the Reapers. Many of them were being destroyed by the squids. It seemed that even their tech is no match for the Reapers.

The Kodiak took off as the three moved to the Turrian outpost. The gate lowered and the soldier pointed to the man in charge.

"You in charge?" the commander asked the Turrian looking over a holo table.

"This camp yes." the Turrian responded.

"We're looking for Primach Fedorian."

The Turrian looked up for a moment before looking back down. "He's dead his ship was shot down trying to leave system."

"Sorry for your loss I heard he was a good man." Kira said with an apologetic tone.

"And a friend he would have been an outstanding diplomat."

"The Hierarchy has very clear lines of succession." Liara said.

"That's true but the Hierarchy is in chaos I can't connect to command. Get to the comm tower. It needs to be repaired before we can help you."

"Lets go."

The three ran in the direction of the tower encountering no resistance. They stopped at the tower and Liara climbed up as Husk pods came coming down. The two marines raised their weapons and began firing. Once again some of the lasers bounced off the husks hides. James then came in close contact with a Husk who knocked his pulse rifle out of his hand. James dived at the husk as rocks attached to his arm with the sharpest on his first. He slammed it down on the Husk's head cursing it.

The creature died as he got back up and drew his laser. The Husks really dived at the two as more and more came. Liara was close to fixing it when a harvester came in low and landed in front of the commander and James. The two marines still fired their weapons at the beast but it did little effect to slow it down.

Kira jumped over the wall and fired her rifle at the beast. As she landed James jumped up and slammed his rock-arm on it's head stunning it. Bringing rocks onto his other arm with the sharpest at his fist. He bounced from side to side before slamming his fist into the belly of the beast. The Turrians looked on as James practically boxed the beast's belly. Just then it began attacking again causing him jump back and Kira to fire her grenade launcher into it's mouth.

The beast exploded. Cybernetics and flesh fall all over the place as James stood. Liara came off the tower.

"You two ok?" she asked.

"I'm good James?" Kira said.

"I'm fine. But commander why not use your pyrokenisis." James said.

"There's little to no oxygen here, I cannot conjurer a single flame."

James just nodded at that.

"Commander, Corinthus here, the network's back up." the general said over the comm.

"On our way."

The three then ran back to camp where the Turrians scrambled to get in position for another attack. The General still stood over the holo table.

"General you ok?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine, but the Hierarchy is in chaos most are dead or MIA."

"Don't worry commander we'll find you the Primach." a voice then said.

All four looked to a face they never expected to see.

"Garrus." Kira said in surprise.

"Vakarian sir. I didn't see you there?" Corinthus added.

"Sir?" Kira questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Garrus said.

"Ok. What about the Primach?"

"As your friend said succession is relatively simple. But command is in chaos, however they said that the next in line is Adrian Victus. He's known for playing louse within accepted strategy." Corinthus said.

"His name passed my desk a few times. He's a brilliant commander who during the rebellions found a Slarian group. He even gave up valuable positions that the rebels took and let the rebels and Slarians fight. When it was finished he took out both the rebels and Slarians. Didn't even lose a man. He's also a major supporter of Advent ideals and believe that an alliance with them will make the Turrians stronger."

"A clever strategy but clever strategy's don't get you high on the Meritocracy. Neither does supporting an empire of moral degenerates."

"Sounds like the man we need." Shepard said. "Where is he?"

"I was fighting with him no to long ago. I know where he is." Garrus then said.

"INCOMEING HARVESTER!" a Turrian watch said.

The harvester flew overhead to the airfield.

"It's dropped of troops."

"Err commander it's Joker EDI's acting weird we need help up here." Joker then chimed in over the comm.

"I can help with that." Liara offered.

"Go." Kira ordered.

Liara ran off as the others ran to the airfield. The Turrian soldiers also ran in the same direction. The as they entered the airfield the Turrian soldiers fell like flies. Shepard, James and Garrus took cover as reaper forces came fast. They popped out only to get back into cover as purple lasers fired at them. They where pinned.

"Shepard here requesting drop pod assistance." John yelled down the comm.

A few moments latter three screaming pods came running down and hit the airfield hard taking out several Husks and Marauders. Advent troops exited the pods and took cover fast. Then all of the soldiers popped up and fired on the incoming forces. Lasers bounced off the hides with relative ease. James was just getting annoyed as he stood and opened fired with his rifle. It took a bit of doing but the reaper forces fell one by one.

As soon as the last reaper soldier fell, the ground was covered in bodies and thermal clips. Just then another harvester flew overhead Shepard, James and Garrus ran over to a part of the wall where husks where coming from. Shepard extended her arm blade and ran through the husks cutting them up. They made it to the wall and they climbed up the ladder. Kira then grabbed onto the turret, James and Garrus stood beside her. Husk's then started to come over the rocks fast. As soon as they came into sight Kira opened fired at them. Garrus took out the ones that where out of rage of the turret. James took out the ones that Kira missed.

Kira reloaded the turret once again but as she did a thunders roar sounded and something hit into the wall. She fell off and came face to face with a brute. Her eyes widened in fear as the beast punched her. Kira flew into the wall and made it blow up. As she got up she coughed up blood. James and Garrus started to fire on the best but it did little damage as the beast charged at Kira who dived in another direction. She then turned and jumped on the beats back with a grenade in hand. She shoved it in the gap where the head came out of and jumped off.

The grenade exploded but did little damage to the beast making her curse as she got hit again. This time she landed next to a rocket launcher. The beast came charging in once again. She grabbed the weapon and fired a barrage of rounds at the beast. This time the armour cracked as the rockets kept coming. The beast made one final roar as it fell and turned to ashes. James and Garrus jumped down and ran to the commander as Kira took off her gauntlet off her arm, a large gash was there.

"Commander hold still." James said as he was about to pour some medi-gel on the would.

"NO WAIT!" John yelled but it was too late as the gel hit the wound.

John yelled in pain as the area around the gel began to blister and crack. James and Garrus rubbed the gel off. Kira's arm however was covered in red blisters that started to shrink but the gash wasn't healing.

"Kira what's happening?" Garrus asked.

"I'm not too sure but it seems to be some kind of healing suppression field. Likely due Advent make up it will cause our skin blister and reject any kind of medical stims. At the moment we cannot take any kind of medical help." she said sliding her gauntlet back on. "Lets go."

They followed a path that lead to the next out post. As they moved James started to feel a little ill.

"Is it just me or is the air here a little thin?" he asked.

"I haven't noticed. I wouldn't worry, our lungs can cope." Kira said.

"The air sheath was made for Turrians." Garrus explained.

They moved up further and came on a team who was under attack. They charged in with James handing out covering fire while Kira and Garrus drew their assault rifles and ripped into the husks path. Still aching from her injuries Kira couldn't do much and dropped her pulse rifle and extended her bone blade. A husk ran towards him and jumped. Before it could land on her Kira slashed at it removing it's head and limbs before it turned to dust.

Garrus snap shot between three husks that came at him. Their heads exploded just short of him. James fired his weapon at a hoard of husks. Every time one fell two more appeared. Until the last one fell. The three then handed out medical supplies to the team before moving off.

The next outpost came just in sight. But it was under attack. The three charged in, James stood back as he used his weapon as cover fire. Garrus and Kira ran to where the reaper forces where coming from to plug the hole. Garrus used his sniper skills to take out the marauders while Kira got in close. As he took out the first husk she felt a pain shot through her ribs. She fell to her knees as a Turrian in red armour grabbed her. James came running up with the lasers ripping through the husks.

The fire was put on the Husks so much that they stood no chance of getting through and stopped for the moment. The Turrian helped Shepard over to some crates and helped her sit on them.

"I thought you where invincible." the Turrian said.

"I maybe human we have my limits." Kira said.

"Vakarian where did you go?" the Turrian then said to Garrus.

"There was a Reaper unit getting too close. I believe that your exact words where 'get that unit of our back.'" Garrus replied.

"And so you did thank you."

"You must be Adrian Victus then." Kira then said.

"Yeah. Why?"

Kira stood and looked Victus in the eye. "We need you to come with us Primach Victus."

"Primach?"

"Primach Fedorian's ship was taken out. You're the new Primach."

Victus turned and looked at Palven. "I'm the Primach of Palven? Negotiating for the Turrian Hierarchy?"

"Yes we need you for a war summit." Garrus then said.

"It's not that I'm not honoured by why me I'm a soldier."

"We need soldiers not politicians to fight this war. This devastation, double that for Earth."

"I need to talk to my men."

"Take as long as you need."

Victus walked off to a group of Turrians as Garrus stood next to John.

"Without him here we'll lose this moon." Garrus said.

"With out him up there we'll lose everything."

Garrus could only agree to that as he looked at a Reaper in the distance.

"Look at that. And they want my opinion on how to take it down?"

"'One who fights an unknown first knows most.'"

"True. I've got your back like always."

Victus then came back. "Ok I've told my men, but before I commit any forces to Earth I need the heat taken off Palven. We need the Krogan."


	48. Chapter 48

Kira looked at the semi-naked bodies of Aria and Jentha who stood in front of her. While they where more or less naked, they had corsets on along with thigh high heeled boots, three d-ringed posture collar's and a latex hood with their eyes and mouth's open. Both of them also wore cuffs around their wrists, ankles, thighs and upper arms. Kira smiled a she stroked the slaves on their asses and shoulders smiling. She then brought up Aria's arm and injected her with a liquid. She gasped as her skin from neck to toe changed into a shiny purple latex skin. She moaned in pleasure as her skin changed from her normal skin into a purple latex skin.

It took a good minute before her skin completely changed making it look as if she was wearing a purple latex bodysuit. She was little more then a latex fuck-doll, and she was pleased about it. Jentha shuddered as she felt the nip of the injection too. Her skin changed into a pure white latex skin making pleasure full her body. She moaned as her skin changed and the thought that she was going to become a latex fuck-doll like her slave sister. After the change had happened the two turned and knelt down in front of their mistress.

Smiling Kira fastened a leash to the two as Liara entered.

"Commander I've been looking over the data we got from the Mars Archives and found something interesting."

"Iner..."

Before Kira could finish the light's dimmed our suddenly as Joker came on the radio.

"Err commander EDI's acting up again." he said over the comm

Kira and Liara quickly walked over to the lift and headed to the AI core. The fire alarms went off as two crewmen opened the door and CO2 in the air.

"EDI?" Kira called as she entered.

A female figure appeared in front of them. Kira's eyes widened as a silvery and black body woman's body with an orange holo visor over her eyes came into sight.

"Yes commander?" the figure said.

"EDI?" Kira said with a blank stare.

"Yes it's me." EDI said looking at her hand.

"I don't believe it." Liara said.

"How?" the commander demanded.

"Simple really. Dr Eva's body was useful, it was a simple matter downloading a part of myself into this body. After all I don't want my combat programs disappearing." she said with a smile. "After all my flesh body is good but a metal one is also good. So now I have a choose between the two."

"Point."

"Joker is going to love this." Liara said guessing what would happen.

EDI just smiled at that. "I'll get back to you later. Liara you where saying something." Kira said.

Lara mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "Right... on Eden prime I've got some interesting data about a Prothien artefact. There's a dig sight for it but the colony went dark a few hours ago."

"EDI do we have time for a detour?" Kira asked.

"The Krogan and Salarians are around 24 hours away from the summit." EDI said.

"Joker set course for Eden prime."

OOOOO

Kira looked at the screen of Eden prime, where it all began. A sense of nostalgia hit her, this was interesting. This is where it all began could it be the end as well? Garrus checked his weapon once again. The Kodiak came down into the atmosphere, as it did something hit the ship throwing the three around.

"Cortez what was that?" Kira yelled as he got up.

"Cyberarm battleships." Cortez yelled.

"Damn it. Cortez get us ground-side then get back to the Normandy." Kira yelled.

"Got it!"

Cortez flew near the location, Garrus opened the door allowing the three to jump out. Both Liara and Garrus landed on their feet but Shepard landed on her feet but almost immediately slipped. She slowly got up and moved next to the other two. The Kodiak flew away avoiding Cyberarm gunships.

"Ok people Cyberarm knows we're here, let move and get that artefact before they do." Kira said.

The two nodded and made their way to the pre-fab units. As they did the three saw towers in the distance. The towers where made by the Prothens yeas ago, Liara just stared in awe at it.

"Say Liara did you happen to come across any dinosaurs in your digs?" Garrus asked.

"No you see I used to be an Archaeologist while studying dinosaurs is palaeontology and... Oh you where making a joke right?" Liara said realising what Garrus was trying to do.

"Yeah a bad one." He admitted.

No one was around but they kept their guard up, Cyberarm had been the war to expand their operations. They could be up to anything at this point. Shepard still had problems at the minute but she knew something was watching. They soon saw the objective, Liara ran up to the console while Kira and Garrus took cover behind some crates.

As soon as Liara touched the console laser-fire erupted from the buildings making her take cover. The laser-fire stopped allowing the three to unleash a volley of lasers at the buildings, Cyberarm troopers moved much more faster than last time making the lasers the team fired missed. Garrus smiled at the challenge and drew his sniper rifle, looking down the scope he followed one of the troopers and fired. The laser bolt hit the intended target.

Liara monitored Cyberarm movements to the left, waiting for her moment. As a Turrian commander passed she popped out of cover and fired in bursts from her auto pulse. The troopers she aimed at fell dead. Smiling she continued this slowly witting them down. Kira then popping out of cover and snap shooting one trooper at a time.

As he popped out again and saw a Krogan dread taking aim. Aiming he fired a heavy concussion round at the trooper taking the shilds down before throwing a grenade taking the dread out. The dread exploded due to the explosives he was carrying. The troopers around him fell down wounded allowing the three to take them out. As soon as the last one stopped breathing Liara went back to the console. The info she found on it made her eyes widen.

"That can't be right..." she said making the other two come up next to her.

"What?" Garrus asked as a platform came up with a crate on it.

"According to this it isn't a Prothean artefact... it's a Prothean." she exclaimed.

"As in a still alive Prothean?" Garrus asked in shock.

"Its hard to believe but yes."

"Given all we've been through this is what you doubt?" Kira asked with a smile.

Garrus stayed silent, he couldn't find a good enough retaught.

"I can't get it open, it needs some kind of code to unlock." Liara said.

"Can't we just open it?" Garrus asked.

"No that will kill the Prothean, we need a command code and some Prothean signal to open it." Liara said.

"Let's look around, they where digging we could find something." Kira said.

The two nodded in agreement, weapons raised they them moved off to important looking pre-fab units to the right. As they did Liara looked at her omni-tool at the downloaded info. If the dig team had found some info they should have some kind of record for it. As they turned a corner laser-fire made then scatter into cover. Two snipers and four troopers where held up on the roofs of the pre-fab units. Two engineers suddenly appeared next to the troopers and deployed their turrets making the three more suppressed.

Shepard and Garrus kept popping up and firing but failed to kill any due to the amount of fire they were getting. Liara used her cloak to move passed the troopers area of notice. Moving behind the troopers she threw a grenade behind them. The grenade exploded killing the troopers allowing the two to take out the turrets. The snipers still had them pined however, but Garrus used his sniper sniper skills at the Cyberarm soldiers. The targets he hit fell down in pain allowing Kira and Liara to finish them off.

Liara looked at her omni-tool and pointed at a pre-fab unit. The two got the picture and entered the building. As they entered they saw several Alliance marines on chairs with a table filled with credit chits and a telly screen on the game. The three just stared at the scene.

"Watching the game when they where killed." John said.

"They'll pay for this." Liara said.

The three then walked into what looked like a lab, Kira then saw in the back was the mainframe. Indicating it out to the other two who nodded in response. They walked onto a small room to see a console with a shard on it Kira picked up the shard. As she did the screen activated with a city under attack by the Reapers.

OOOOO

Four Prothean soldiers where holding off a collector attack with particle weapons. Each one moved back slowly as they held off the collectors. On of them was hit making the lead grit his teeth and use his biotics on an oncoming group of collectors sending them into a wall. He then sent a blast at a larger group making them fall. Before turning to his comrade.

"Victory seal the bulkhead." the lead yelled as he grabbed his comrade.

"Acknowledged." a green VI said as the bulkhead began to close.

The collectors began running towards them making the others fire their beam weapons on the oncoming assault as the lead dragged his comrade behind the bulk head as it closed. The lead then lead on the bulkhead for a moment as another soldier checked on his comrade. The lead then looked onwards into the bunker seeing fires and not much else. He knew what was happening.

"How many have we lost?" he asked.

"Reaper forces have destroyed approximately 300,000 lifepods." The VI said.

The lead opened one of the pods only to see a chard black soldier.

"A third of our people." he said as he moved up and placed his hand on the body's shoulder.

He bowed his head in respect before the VI appeared next to him.

"Alert, north-side bulkhead cannot be sealed hostile's detected." the VI said.

"Then all forces to the north." the lead declared picking up his weapon and moved with the remainder of his troops.

OOOOO

A series of flashes appeared before Kira, before she saw a black screen.

"What was that?" Garrus asked.

"That was the Prothean vid of their Reaper war." Kira said making Liara's eyes widen.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, it must be because of the cypher. Come on I got the code, we need to find the signal." Kira said.

The three made they way out into the court yard with no sign of Cyberarm yet. Liara looked at her omni-tool and pointed left to a set of stairs. The two nodded and they moved up the stairs into another lab but no sign for a mainframe. The opposite end of the fab unit was open so they made their way out.

A pre-fab unit on stilts was on the other side but only had a ladder for entrance. With nothing else to go on the three climbed up the ladder and dropped down a hole into the unit weapons up. No one could be seen. Liara tapped Kira's shoulder and pointed to a small room in the back it was the mainframe room. But aside from the console Kira found a strange looking weapon. Picking it up it looked like a collector particle weapon but less organic looking. He handed it to Liara who needed more fire power than he or Garrus.

Kira then turned to the console and the screen came up with the same image as before.

OOOOO

Two Protheans walked into another section of the bunker complex they where in.

"I never thought our empire would fall." one of them said.

"It won't." the other one said stopping and looking at the other one. "We will sleep here until the Reapers return to dark space. Then we will rise, a million strong."

"For the empire."

"For the empire, get to your stasis pod."

The other nodded and ran off while the other turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Victory, broadcast the readiness signal to all life pods." he said as the VI appeared.

"An the refugees that have yet to reach the bunker?" the VI said as they stopped.

The leader looked to the side before answering.

"Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming empire."

"So be it."

Just then an explosion sounded and several collectors came running the leader drew his weapon ready for battle.

OOOOO

Kira saw the flashes again as she saw the blank screen. She turned to the other two.

"The Prothans were trying to save as many as possible in bunker complexes but Reaper forces breached this particular one." she said.

"Anything useful?" Liara asked.

"No, nothing." Kira said.

Liara nodded as the thee made their way back outside only to be met with laser-fire making Garrus move closer to the pod. Cyberarm deployed Cyber humans and an Krogan dread that kept them pined down. The blast from it's main cannon made them keep their heads down. A stray laser bolt then hit Shepard in the arm making her yell out in pain. However her healing powers activated and began to heal the damage.

Garrus found a good spot to snipe from as more Cyberarm troops kept coming thanks to the Dread but strangely none of his laser bolts when through the mech's armour. Liara decided to make use of her new weapon and used the rifle in bursts trying to take out some of the Cyberarm troopers. They maybe elite but they couldn't stand too much fire. Kira however focused her attention on the Dread as it was the most troublesome. Both Garrus and Liara knew this as well and began focusing their fire on the warmachine.

Kira took a deep breath and placed her rifle on the mag-lock and left cover as her arms became engulfed in fire. Then her entire body became engulfed in fire making her smile. Her temperature increased as she no longer was on the floor but hovered a few inches in the air. She then moved forward as if she was flying and hit the Dread. She hit it with for force a cannon causing the beast fall and explode inside the pit. Turing she then threw a fireball at the others leaving them burning to a crisp.

The two then left cover and finished off the stragglers. With no more Cyberarm troops in the area the three then made their way to the pod. Shepard's fire died down as she got down to one knee and opened it. The cover came off showing a red armoured, blue skinned Prothean.

"Goddess..." Liara exclaimed looking at the 50,000 year alien.

The frost soon vanished from it's body but still n signs of life.

"It may take him some time to fully regain consciousness."

The Prothean then began to stir his four eyes blinking. Soon they fully opened and he saw Kira, Garrus and Liara. He glowed green and blasted them away and got out of the pod.

"Be care He's confused." Liara yelled as the Prothean tried to get away stumbled a few times before taking in the landscape with horror in his eyes.

The others got up and approached him.

"Remember it's been 50'000 years for us but for him it's only been..." Liara said as Shepard placed her hand on the Prothean's shoulder.

OOOOO

"... a few minutes." the leader said turning to face the green VI.

"No the bunker is falling. There is no other option." the VI said.

"There are pods online! Those soldiers are still alive!" the leader yelled.

"Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming empire." the leader turned away from the VI in understanding. "Preparing the neutron bombardment. Get to your lifepod now."

The leader turned to the VI his lip twitching before running to an open pod and lay in it. The pod closed and retracted into the wall.

"Neutron bombardment underway." the VI announced.

The sounds of explosions and vibrations of the bombardment shook the pod. Soon it stopped and the sound of the building braking sounded.

"The bunker is secure, Commander Javik" the VI announced.

"What is left of it. A few hundred people." He said in a sad tone. "How am I to rebuild an empire from that?"

"Further adjustments maybe necessary. The neutron purge compromised the facility."

That did not sound good.

"Clarify."

"Sensors are damaged. Automated reactivation is not an option. You will remain in stasis a new culture discovers this bunker. This may lead to a power shortage."

"Do not shut off more pods! I need the few that are left!" Javik yelled.

"Power needs will be triaged appropriately. You will be the voice of our people."

"I will be more than that."

OOOOO

The connection between 'Javik' and Kira broke. The Prothean fell on all fours.

"How many others?" he asked in perfect English.

"Just you." Kira said.

The Prothean gave a deep breath as he moved to his knees.

"You can understand me?" she asked in slight surprise.

"Yes, I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to understand your language."

"So you where reading me while I was seeing..."

"Our last moments. Our failure." Javik said standing.

"Your people did everything they could." Kira said moving round. "They never gave up. And I could use that commitment now."

Just then Cortez came on over the comm.

"Commander whatever you did got Cyberarm pissed. They're coming in fast."

Javik then turned to see a Turrian and Asari walking towards them.

"Asari. Human. Turrian. I'm surrounded by primitives." he said unsurprised.

"Ok people Cyberarm is planning to bombard this area. Time to go." Kira said.

OOOOO

Shepard entered Grunts old room to find Liara standing in front of a couple of guards holding pulse rifles. Javik was on his behind the guards in a meditative state. As She walked up to Liara who was pacing herself up and down.

"What's the problem?" Kira asked

"I've tried to make the room more accommodating but they are not letting me talk to him." Liara said indicating to the guards.

"Apologies doctor but contact protocol with a new spices is assume hostilities." the lead guard said coming up to Liara and Kira. "We had to dust off the regulations."

Kira looked at the kneeling Prothean behind the guards. He looked up giving him a menacing image to both John and Liara.

"But he's not new, I've spent my life studding Protheans." Liara said.

Kira walked forward to the Prothean. "At ease I don't think our guest will be a problem." ahe said before ahe stood right in front of Javik who stood facing the commander. "Will he?"

"That depends on you human." Javik said before moving forward and touching Kira, the guards raised their weapons in case of a confrontation. "I can sense fear in you, anxiety and distress, the Reapers are winning." he said before letting the commander go.

"What do you mean you 'sense'?" Kira asked with interest.

Javik walked to a tank full of water. "All life provides clues to those who can read them. It is in your cells your DNA. Experience is a biological marker, but you seem to be more advanced then these guards."

Kira gave the signal for the guards to stand down. The guards did so but remain on guard.

"Then what I saw on Eden prime was your memories?"

"Yes the battle left it's mark on me. It can work both ways." Javik said as Liara stood next to Kira.

"Like your beacons?" Liara asked.

"Yes." Javik said pushing himself off the tank and facing them. "Which..."

He moved nearer Kira and used his senses to see if they had found it. Almost immediately he saw the visions that Kira had experienced years before. After a moment he backed away wide eyed.

"You found one, you saw it all our destruction, our warnings. Why weren't they headed? Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers human?" he asked in anger.

Kira looked at his in silence for a moment before tuning to the guards. "Leave." she ordered. "EDI turn off audio and vid." she said.

The guards left and EDI closed down the two before Kira looked at the Prothian. "Me and a few people knew about it from a race over 150,000 years ago. They told us about the Reapers, we came up with two plans, one was my Advent, the other was Cyberarm. But as for your message it was unclear. We only just managed to avert the main invasion 3 years ago." Kira countered.

"Bah then communication is still primitive in this cycle." Javik said walking away.

"By your own definition of communication. At least the extinction was delayed."

"Yes, and at least you met the Ancients."

"Now we have plans for the Crucible." Liara said coming up to a terminal while Javik turned to face her. "Now we are building it."

Liara typed in a few keys onto the console.

"Crucible?" Javik asked.

"The weapon your people where working on. I was hoping you could tell me how to finish it." Liara said as an image of the Crucible came on the screen.

Javik looked at the screen and approached it before bowing his head. "We never finished it, it was too late." he admitted.

"Then I take it you don't know anything about the Catalyst?" Kira asked.

"No, I was a soldier not a scientist skilled in one art killing."

"Then what was your mission?" Liara asked.

"Among my people they where avatars of many traits bravery, strength, cunning. A single exemplar for each."

"Which are you?" Kira asked.

"The embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost. Only when the last Reaper had been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exists."

Kira and Liara looked to each other before at Javik. "Those who share my purpose become allies, those who do not become casualties."

"Nothing in our fight against the Reapers has been that cut and dried." Kira said.

Javik turned to face her. "Because you still have hope that this war will end with your honour intact."

"I do." Kira said proudly.

"Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask if honour matters."

That was way to close to home and Kira lashed out at Javik.

"Don't you dare try and feed me that bull crap." she said with fire in her eyes. "My honour means a lot to me."

Javik backed up a bit looking at the commander wide eyed. Wanting to change the conversation Liara walked over to a table with a rectangular piece of metal hovering over an anti gravity unit.

"We found this at the dig sight, I assume that it belongs to you." she said in a calm tone.

"It is a memory shard." Javik answered waning to get out of the confrontation with Kira.

"Could it help us with the Crucible?"

"No it contains only pain. But it will help you fight and the last thing before the Reapers die will be the last voice of the Protheans sending them to their grave."

"If you don't mind I have a few questions I like to ask." Lira said approaching Javik.

"Here it comes." Kira warned. "If it's ok I'll leave the two of you alone."

OOOOO

In the lab Kira picked up a vile of blood and looked at it as Javik walked in.

"Commander." he said. "I wish to speak with you."

Without taking her eyes of the vile she spun it a bit and talked. "Ok speak." she said.

"I have heard that you have made people from DNA, I was wondering if you could remake my race." he said.

Kira stopped and set the vile down with a deep sigh. "I knew you where going ask this. Now don't get me wrong, it's not a matter of wanting to but a matter of can or cannot."

"Can or cannot?" Javik confirmed.

"Yes, you see while DNA I can make anything need a base form for the template. But I need multiple types of DNA in order to make the subject. It's not easy, I need more DNA to remake your race. Now before you suggest it the DNA need to have been recently killed in order for me to get good information from it. Even from the Collectors, while they are alive I cannot remove the augmentations from them to see the original DNA. I'm sorry Javik, but you are the last Prothian."

Javik nodded. "I do apologise for disturbing you then." he said before leaving the Commander alone to her thoughts.


	49. Chapter 49

The Normandy flew to the station as two more ships came in. The Krogan and Salarian's ships docked soon after the Normandy docked. Shepard sighed as the Airlock finished it's cycle. The commander was dressed in her formal uniform which she didn't like at all. The Door opened and Kira walked onto the station, she made her way to the conformance room on her way a Krogan in red armour came into sight.

"Wrex!" John practically yelled making the scared Krogan turn to him and smiled.

"Shepard good to see you again." Wrex said as the two grabbed each others arm.

"Same with you, how's Tuchanka?"

"Reapers are slowly making it there, but we are ready for them. It will be a good fight."

"True enough, come on they're waiting for us."

The two walked into a large curricular room were the Salarian Delatrass and the new Turrian Primach stood around a large round table. Wrex and Kira soon joined them.

"Ok lets get this started." Kira said earning nods from the others. "Wrex, Primach Victus is requesting for Krogan help on Palaven."

"The Reapers are hitting us hard Wrex, even with Advent forces helping it's still not enough. I am asking for your help." Victus said. "I'll give you anything."

Wrex leaned forward on the table. "I'll tell you want I need." he said looking at the others. "A cure for the Genophage."

"That is out of the question." the Delatrass said. "And besides it would take years to create one."

"Not according to the information given to me by Advent inteligance." Wrex said type something onto his computer.

An image of a lab came up with Krogan in glass cells. It wasn't too dark but all four could make out several Salarian scientists moving around, the cam then turned to face to see a Krogan female in a holding cell. Victus looked to the Delatrass with fury in the eye.

"You knew about this?" he yelled. "You knew and kept it from the Council?"

"It's a fabrication nothing more." The Delatrass defended.

"My bullshit detector just when off." Kira quipped. "Salarians are good at a few things but lying isn't one of them."

"Agreed and my contact is extremely reliable." Wrex said.

"Come clean Delatrass, the evidence speaks for itself." Victus said forcefully.

The Delatrass closed her eyes in defeat and shook her head, the ignorance of the representatives in front of her was unbelievable. "They are on a research outpost on Surkesh."

"Good we can get there as soon as we are finished." Kira said making the others except the Delatrass nodded.

"This is a mistake." the Delatrass said as Victus, Wrex and Kira then returned to the Normandy and set course for Surkesh.

OOOOO

The Normandy orbited Surkesh as Kira, Garrus and Liara grabbed their weapons and armour. Wrex was also coming too in order to make the transition goes smoothly. The Kodiak was soon ready and the group entered it and Cortez took off. As they did an Advent frigate came in close forcing Cortez to adjust is course.

"Commander Advent ship." Cortez called.

Kira moved up to the cockpit and looked out to see an Advent frigate standing there waiting for something. Frowning she then activated the comm.

"Advent ship this is Queen Kira, tell us your purpose here." Kira said.

"Mother this is Captain Havoc sorry for the intuition but we got word of Cerberus activity in the area. We came to investigate." the Captain of the ship said.

"Ok let Salarian Government know." Kira said as she didn't want any kind of turmoil between the Salarians and Advent over something so trivial. "Put their conversation on audio."

Cortez did so and the comm spurted to life. "This is General Kinna Advent ship come in, you are violating Salarian space, reply or you will be fired upon."

"General I hear you loud and clear. Listen this was unexpected too but you have to understand I didn't have anything to do with this. Advent is here investigate reports of Cerberus activity in the area that may cause us to go to war." Havoc said.

There was a moment of silence before the General came back on. "While I would have perfected the Advent military to tell us beforehand, I can say that there's no Cerberus here. 'sigh' But I understand, the situation with the Reapers has got us all on edge. I'll alert all units in the area."

"Understood."

OOOOO

"This is the Salarian home-world Wrex. So don't expect a warm welcome." Kira said.

"I still don't trust a word they say." Wrex said in response.

"Let diplomacy work it's course Wrex. I don't want to have to deal with two wars."

"These females are the best and probably last hope for may race."

"Don't worry Werx we'll get them." Liara said.

"Thanks Liara, wouldn't have anyone else on this mission."

Garrus felling a little left out gave an audible cough getting the Krogan's attention.

"Don't worry Garrus I can find a place for you." he said while chuckling.

"Figured you'd gone soft, sitting too long on your throne." Garrus said. "Forgot how to hold a gun."

Kira just smiled at that as the ship hovered over the landing pad on the base.

"Err commander the base is refusing us entry." Cortez then called.

"Tell them the Delatrss authorised this herself." Kira said standing over Cortez.

"Huh I knew they wouldn't keep their word." Wrex said opening the door. "Let's see them stop a Krogan airdrop."

"Wrex!" Kira yelled but before she could do anything the Krogan jumped down onto the platform sparking an alarm.

"We have an unauthorised landing." the Salarian said over the speaker.

Several Salarian soldiers came up and aimed their weapons at the Krogan. In response Wrex took out his shotgun. He then noticed two red lasers dots on him he looked up to see two snipers aiming at him. Kira, Liara and Garrus then jumped of the Kodiak and the Salarian walked up to him. Ordering his troops to stand down.

"Commander restrain you colleague, we only got word on the transfer a few moments ago." the Salarian said.

"Wrex stand down." Kira said making the Krogan lower his weapon before turning to the Salarian. "I would like to avoid a diplomatic incident."

"As would I."

"But the problem is that you got something Wrex wants."

"Something worth dieing for." Wrex added.

"I understand but I must insist that he be remain under guard." the Salarian said making Wrex groan.

"Wrex, in respect you did this to yourself. Besides I can handle this." Kira said.

Wrex then put away his shotgun still not looking pleased. "Anything goes wrong and all bests are off." he quipped.

The Salarians then walked Wrex away as Cortez landed the Kodiak.

"I'm Padok Wiks, I aperchate the understanding Commander. With the war, everyone's on edge." Padok said as a container lowered with a Yarg in it. "As you can see this place has valuable information."

"This planet smells wrong." Wrex said.

"I would like to see them." Kira said.

"I need to clear you for the lower levels please give me a moment." Padok said before walking away.

The team waited for a few moment before Padok came back but just then a siren sounded along with a loud bang. Everyone looked up to see several jet trooper's coming in fast. The Salarians aimed but Padok indicated them to hold fire. The troopers soon landed and the lead walked to Kira.

"Commander sorry about this but radar just picked up something small before it disappeared." the lead said.

Padok and the commander looked to each other with knowing looks.

"Stay alert, commander this way." Padok said.

Kira and her team followed Padok. As they reached the lift the alarm sounded much louder this time laser and gunfire erupted as Cerberus Kodiak and troops came in. the team got in the lift and headed to lower levels. The lift soon opened and the team entered the labs. A Salarian scientist approached the team.

"Shepard good to see you again." Mordian said.

"Mordain same to you too. I guess that the Genophage cure we gave you helped?" Kira said.

"More than you can imagine. Had trouble with immune system with previous attempts but with Advent's help only one survived."

Mordain pointed to the cell where several Krogan females lay dead.

"Shepard Cerberus troops Incoming. Holding them off with your troops but they are much tougher than before." Wrex chirped in.

"Wrex we only have one of the females, the others didn't survive."

"Though as much, just get her onto the Normandy."

Kira looked to the Krogan females and walked up to the glass cells.

"Mordian where is the female?"

Mordian looked to the only female standing and pointed to one of the cells. Kiraapproached her.

"Why are you here human?" she asked.

"I'm here to get you out, your race needs you more then ever. But I need to take you to my ship, Is that ok with you?" Kira asked.

"Yes but I hope you have an army with you."

"That is an understatement." Kira said before.

Just then a large blast made the Lift cave. in.

"Release the female we are leaving!" Kira yelled.

"Negative there are...AHHHH!" a Salarian was trying to say but Mordian electrocuted him.

"Objection noted." Mordian said.

He then climbed into the control that next too the glass cells. "Meet you at the first check point."

And with that the cell started to move.

"All Advent units protect the cells with Krogan in." Kira ordered.

The team then climbed up a ladder and immediately met with laser fire. They took cover as Cerberus troops pined them down. Garrus took out his assault rifle and started to pop up from cover to get their attention while Liara moved around using her smg to drain their shields. Kira then moved up and threw fireballs at them igniting them curing them into charred humans. The three then rounded a corner fast as a few Salarian solders where taking fire. However none made it.

Just then from the far end of the platform they where on several Cerberus troops came out and a Cerberus transport came in. they began to suppress the team making them take cover as an engineer deployed a turret. The laser fire from the turret and troopers held the three off but then loud bangs could be heard. Several Advent Jet troops came from the sky and landed on the platform. Their shields held against the laser fire as they took down Cerbrus turret. Kira, Garrus and Liara then moved up to help them take care of the rest with ease.

The three moved up to the far end of the pad as four Advent gunships and fighters flew by. Liara got working on the door while the other two covered her. As soon as the door opened they moved inside but just then a wall segment blew killing to on guard Salarians and a Yarg burst from it's containment before running.

"Look out there goes the next Shadow broker." Kira quipped.

"Could have sworn he was muttering T'soni the whole time." Garrus added.

"Not funny." Liara said not impressed.

The three then moved up faster up a flight of stairs.

"Shepard Cerberus troops at checkpoint, containment shield won't hold out." Mordian said as they neared the Checkpoint.

They rounded the corner and unleashed a hail of laser at the Cerberus troopers. But as the smoke cleared four huge armoured troopers with large calibre weapons stood there. The weapons where aimed at the three and hummed into action.

"TAKE COVER!" Kira yelled diving behind a pillar while the other two took cover behind something else as laser bolts flew passed them but destroying their cover.

The laser fire soon died as it did both Kira came out of cover and threw fireballs at the big troopers. The armour they had weakened allowing Garrus and Liara to finish them off.

"Shepard technician dead, Clear us through the checkpoint." Mordian said.

Shepard walked up to the terminal and stated to type in a few keys.

"You guys ok?" Kira asked.

"Fine will repair containment if necessary, can't speak foe Krogan's however." Mordain said.

"I'm fine commander." the females said.

"Females kept secret, mole in STG probably indoctrinated. Reapers left unchallenged if females die."

"I won't let her die." Kira said.

The containment boxes began moving.

"Shepard meet us at next checkpoint Cerberus likely to target..." Mordian tied to say but a blast knocked him off his feet.

Cerberus troops started to fire on the box trying to take Mordian and the females out. But it moved up into a covered area.

"Next checkpoint."

Liara threw a warp at the Kodiak making the ship lose stability and fall. The three moved onto a green patch on the next platform as Cortez's Kodiak flew by with a gunship hot on his tail but the gunship was met with a large laser blast. Kira smiled as the three moved onto the platform.

"Shepard last attack compromised security systems trying to compensate." Mordian said over the comm.

As soon as he said that Advent troopers from the platform below used their jetpacks to get onto the platform the three where on. Three Cerberus transports came in fast. Their side doors opened and dropped off. The firefight flew into action. As the commander took cover as an Advent trooper came up.

"Commander we'll deal with Cerberus you take care of the females." she said.

Kira nodded before she and the other two moved up a flight of stairs to see a Salarian take out a Cerberus soldier. The three moved up into cover next to him.

"Commander good to see you again." Kirrihe said

"Captian good to see you too." Kira said with a smile

"Thanks but it's Major now, anyway careful Cerberus is up ahead."

"Is there any way past them?"

"You could say that." Kirrihe said as he ejected a heat sink out of a weapon he was holding.

He came our of cover and fired a few rounds that looked like black balls. One of them hit on of the Cerberus troopers and after a few second exploded.

"How come I don't have those?" Garrus asked.

Kirrihe smiled at his new toy as Cerberus troops came round the corner.

"GO COMMANDER I'LL COVER YOU!" Kirrihe yelled.

Kira, Liara and Garrus moved up as Advent troops came behind them and began to fire on the troopers. The three where covered but couldn't get to the checkpoint. Garrus threw a grenade at Cerberus, it blew sending a few trooper back and allowing for the Advent troopers to take them out while Kira moved to a terminal for authentication. When it was done the three entered.

"Mordian was right Cerberus got here too quickly someone must have tipped them off." Garrus said as they followed the corridor.

"Every war has it's traitors." Liara said.

They entered the next area but the troopers there where dead due to a lose feral Varren. The team moved on to another ladder and climbed up it. They charged through a door and began to fire on Cerberus troops who where attacking the pod. Garrus focused on a sniper at the other side of the complex while Kira and Liara moved up. Liara used her biotics to suspend troops in the air while Kira took them out.

"Shepard Cerberus cut power need it restored before we can continue." Mordain said in haste. The three split up looking for the power conduit.

The spent a few moments looking before a loud hum sounded and Garrus walked out of a room with a smug grin. Kira then moved up to the terminal and typed in the access codes.

"How you holding up?" Kira asked.

"Containment shield holding but not designed for direct fire." Mordian said.

"This isn't you fight commander. You don't know us." the females said.

"No but I'm fighting so that your race won't go extinct." Kira said. "How many more checkpoints?"

"Just the landing area. Hope Urdnot Wrex still waiting as well as your transport." Mordian said

"Wrex can't keep his hands off a fertile female he'll be there." the female said.

"See you up top." Kira said as two Cerberus troopers came through the door.

Shepard and Garrus blasted them with Heavy concussion rounds sending them both off the ledge.

"Shepard what's taking you so long I can't hover around forever." Wrex said over the comm.

"The female's are on their way. They'll be there soon."

"Ha pull this off and I'm making you an honorary Krogan."

"I'll hold you to that." Kira quipped.

The three made their way though an open door and over a blasted part of the platform. They then climbed a ladder, they where finally on top but a large number of Cerberus troopers came from the open roof and started attacking. Kira Liara and Garrus took cover as Cerberus was setting charges on the containment boxes. Mordian watched helplessly as they did this. Just then the sounds of jets roaring into life could be heard and two advent gunships came in and opened fired on the Cerberus troopers wounding maiming and killing all of them.

When the last one fell Liara, Garrus and John moved up to the containment box and Liara stated to defuse the charge as John typed in the final access for the checkpoint.

"Shepard you must authorise release, pod's then transfer to loading area." Mordin said.

"Let's get you out of there." Kira said.

The fist pod then moved up and a pulley fitted itself on the pod. Just then Wrex came over the comm.

"Shepard watch out you got Incoming." he said making Shepard, Mordian, Garrus and Liara look up.

A large white mech landed on the pad and charged up. As it stood Kira remembered that it was an Atlas mech but this one was different as it was larger, had shields and a large beam weapon on it's shoulder. As a few Advent troops came up and fired on the mech the beam weapon fired, Kira's eyes widened as her Advent soldiers disintegrated in front of her.

"DISINTIGRATION CANNON!" shee yelled. "Wrex don't come near we got a major problem."

More Advent troopers came up and fired on the mech but it did little as the mech fired on them sending them scattering. Liara looked at the charge in her hand and had an idea. She threw it and it landed under the mech she then fired detonating the explosives sending the mech to kingdom come.

"Liara nice one." Kira said as Mordian came out of the command pod.

Cortez's Kodiak then came down and Wrex came out to greet the female that would be coming with them. But he moved up to Shepard and the two shook hands.

"You had me worried there for a minute." he said before walking off.

Wrex offered his hand to her as two more Cerberus trooper came out. The female took Wrex weapon and fired two shot's killing them both.

"I can handle myself Wrex." she said handing the weapon back to him.

"Huh women." Wrex mumbled before they got on the Kodak.

Kira was going to follow them but one of the soldiers groaned making her look over to him. She walked over to the nearly dead soldier and grabbed his collar.

"What's Cerberus doing here?" she asked.

But all he did was croak and die. Disappointed she let go and headed over to the Kodiak.


	50. Chapter 50

Kira walked into the War room with Mordin, Victus and Wrex all inside.

"Advent has allowed us access and will offer support in the form of the Neo Rachni." she half lied.

"Good to here, we have a plan and a problem." Victus said.

"New form of Reaper Shepard, using the Shroud to poison Tuchanka. Problematic." Mordin said in his normal fast voice.

"If they want a fight, they got one." Wrex pushing off the table.

"Primach." Kira said. "We're going to need your help, the Neo Rachni will help but they are dealing with their own problems with the Reapers."

He nodded but looked down. "That could be difficult. Our losses at Palaven have been catastrophic."

"Well, we're doing this for Palavan, no one said it would be easy."

"What do you have in mind." he asked.

"A combined attack. Your people hit it with an airstrike." she said as three holo images of fighters came up. "Wrex, at the same time your soldiers will attack it from the ground."

As she said that the holo image had a few explorations before the Reaper fell and the images shifted to the Shroud tower.

"Yes a distraction," Mordin said seeing what Kira was talking about. "Small teams can reach the shroud facility, finish synthesizing the cure. Will need Eve to come with us."

Kira looked at him. "Why do you need Eve?" she asked.

"Female Korgan." was all Mordin said.

"Ah ok. We never faced a Reaper this close before. Everyone up for this?" she asked.

"There's even any doubt?" Wrex said before he moved. "Let's move pyjak. It's time to cure the Genophage."

All of them except Kira then began to leave but Traynor came on.

"Commander, incoming message marked urgent. I'll put it in the comm room for you."

Kira looked over to the comm room and walked over to it. As she came in she saw the Delatrass standing on the QEC.

"Delatrass?" she asked.

"Commander I know you reached Tuchanka." she said. "And by now I imagine Mordin Solus has proposed using the Shroud."

"I don't take too kindly being spied on." Kira said.

"Hardly. The Shroud is your only viable course of action open to you. Commander, you can't allow your misguided sympathy for the Korgan to cloud your judgement. Do you belief that cursing the Genophage will end in lasting peace?"

"We have to give the Korgan that chance. You cannot condemn an entire spices based on what might happen."

"What will happen is that the Korgan will reproduce out of control. We uplifted them specificity for their violent nature. Not their diplomatic skills. Another war is inevitable regardless of what Advent may do."

"What do you want Delatrass?" Kira asked.

"Years ago our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure what you are planning cannot be done. Mordin will likely detect this malfunction and repair it. But if you ensure that he doesn't then the cures viability will be altered enough so that it will fail. No one will notice the change."

"You mean tick them." Kira said with clear venom in her voice.

"They need not be any wiser. Let Urdnot Wrex belief you fulfilled your promise."

"Mordin would never stand for that."

"How you deal with it is up to you commander."

"Yes your right, however I will not do what you ask."

The Delatras eyes widened. "Comannder you…."

"How would you like it if your race was affected by the genopahge? How would you like it if you where the ones dying. The Korgan are that way now."

"Commander listen to yourself, we can provide the very best scientists for your crucible."

"Yes you can." she said before turning around. "At the expense and annihilation of an entire race. A price too high. Besides, from what I heard the Union no longer has the best scientists any more." she said before the communication stopped.

She then smiled and turned back round. "EDI did you get any of that?" she asked.

"All of it." EDI answered.

"Ok then, time for a broadcast to my people."

OOOOO

In Advent city the populations was booming as was trade but the war was putting a damper on peoples moods. But as people walked about minding their own business the screens turned to show their queen in a silhouetted form so that no one can see her. The majority of people stopped and turned to watch.

"People of Advent." she said in a sense on anger and grandeur. "Commander Shepard of the Alliance has informed me of a crime that the government of the Salarian union was planning to commit."

The image then changed to a recording of the conversation between Shepard and the Delatrass. As the conversation was played people's mouth began to fall for the most part. When it ended people began talking about it like wild fire.

OOOOO

In the Citadel Tavos smiled at the news. More ammunition to use against the council, as the news aired she marched into the chambers and yelled at the four.

"What is the meaning of this?" she half yelled at the council.

"Minister Tavos please." Valern said in defence. "The Delatrass does have a point about the Korgan."

"While she may have a point, it doesn't mean that she's right! When the Krogan joined all the clan leaders where require to sign a document saying that the population of the krogan will be under control when the Genopage was cured. If they cannot do it we will."

The Council kept their mouth's shut at that.

"If the Council wishes the help of Advent then I would suggest that the Delatrass be reprimanded, otherwise our forces will keep out of this war."

"We will have a discussion about it." Sparatus said.

OOOOO

As Kira left the room Werx stood at the other end.

"I over heard." he said. "Thank you."

Kira walked over to him and looked at him. "Don't get me wrong Wrex, I didn't just do it for you. But don't make me regret this."

He looked at her carefully, she was serious and he knew why and nodded. "I won't make you regret it."

She nodded before walking off.

"I hope." he said when she was out of ear shot.

OOOOO

The Kodicak flew through the atmosphere of the barren wastes of Tuchanka. Kira was taking James and Garrus with her along with Wrex, Mordin and Eve. As the ship flew Wrex began to speak.

"I ordered the Clans to assemble at the Hollows. It's our sacred meeting ground. We'll land there and take the armoured convoy to the Reaper. This will be the defining moment in Korgan history." he said proudly.

"Korgan history filled with defining moments, most bloody. Hope this one better." Mordin said.

"Commander." Eve said. "You seem to be troubled."

"I am." Kira said. "I may reviled the sabotage, but… part of what the Delatrass has a point. About the Korgan, I know I won't live long but… I need some assurance from the other clans that they will abide by the treaty they signed. Once I'm gone that treaty will mean little and little to the clans."

"Humm, you do have a point." Eve said as she looked down. "Even with Advent with us, the clans may see the need to expand the Korgan..." but before she could finish the Kodiak took a hit and shook.

"Wrex this is Wreav." Wreav said over the comm. "The Reapers are already at the Hollows! Come in guns blazing." he said.

"Hang on tight." Cortez yelled. "We're going in."

Reaper anti-air was on them as they moved into the hollows but thanks to Cortez's flying they soon landed and the door opened with Wrex taking the lead. As soon as the door opened a Husk looked at him and was about to attack but Wrex just blew him away. He then jumped off and turned to her.

"Shepard you take care of Eve, I'll sort out what's happening with the other clans." he said before moving.

Kira and the other two the got off the ship and followed the path into the hollows itself. Kira had her arms engulfed in flames with a simple pistol in hand. James had a shotgun in hand while Garrus was armed with his sniper.

"Everyone, pick your targets and watch each other's six." Kira said.

As soon as she said that, one of the Husks came at them, but before it could get far Kira the a fireball at it. The creature burst into flames as it fall due to a bullet to the head.

"DON'T LET THEM NEAR EVE!" she called out. The three moved down as more Husk came at them.

Getting off the ramp James used his terrakenetic abilities and used the rubble around him to create an arm shield. Just in time too as a husk jumped at him. Thankfully some rebar remained and he used it to impale the cyber zombie. Garrus saw one of the creatures to the side and used his sniper to take it down.

"Sheppard, it's chaos out here." Wrex said over the comm. "Whatever you do, keep them away from the female."

The three then began to moved with Garrus moving back for better shots. Kira and James did a seven ten split and moved to engage husks that where coming.

"Reminds me the mess on Palaven." James quipped as he slammed a Husk in the face so hard it exploded.

Kira engaged with her pistol and pyrokenisis as she charged at a group of husks. She first used her fire to set them on fire weakening them the finishing them off with a gunshot. Upon entering they where at lest 10 of them, at least five where down. James moved onto his targets with his husks and blew a few of them away with his shotgun before trying to finish them off with his arm but Garrus took them down with his rife. Kira never gave him a chance as she just charged in taking them down one by one fast.

As the last one fell the door where they came from opened and Wrex came out with Eve and the other Krogan leaders.

"They will sing battle songs of this day." he said before walking down the ramp. "Reaper blood has finally soaked out soil."

As he moved down the ramp Korgan began to look from the ledges above them.

"We need to get to the shroud. The air strike is on it's way, so is our backup." Kira said walking to meet the leaders.

"Eve safe Shepard, vitals are strong." Mordin said.

"What is a Salarain doing here?" a voice asked making them all turn to see more krogan come in, one with light green armour. "Nobody said anything about this."

"Multiple krogan, problematic." Mordin said.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Urdnot Wreav, brood brother to our..." he said moving a bit looking at Wrex. "Illustrious leader." he said with clear hate and venom.

'Wrex's brother?' Kira thought. 'Note to self be careful.'

"Wreav and I share the same mother. Nothing else." Wrex said with venom as well.

"For which I am thankful. I remember what it means to be a true Korgan!" Wreav declared.

A loud series of affirmative grunts came from his group. "We flay our enemies alive and drown them in a geyser of their own blood. We don't invite them into our home."

"The 'Salarian'." Kira said walking up to Wrex. "Is not your enemy, he's a member of the Advent Scientific division and here to cure the genophage."

Wreav looked at her and Mordin. "His kind gave us the Genophage!" he yelled. "Why should we trust him?"

Wrex head butted his 'brother' making him cower a bit.

"Because I do." he said. "And so you will you Wreav, we are part of Advent and they promised to cure the genopahnge, I don't care if a hannar cures it or a pyjak. It will be cured."

The air in the room became extremely thick with hostilities. One of them pulled out his shotgun.

"ENOUGH!" Eve called.

All eyes turned to face her as she stood looking down at them.

"You can stay here and let old wounds fester as korgan have always done." she said walking down the ramp. "Or you can fight the enemy you where born to destroy and win a new future for our children. I chose to fight." she said the last part was she turned and looked at all of them from the alter. "Who will join me?"

"I am." Kira said.

"So will I." Wrex said looking at her.

"Now hold your heads high like true Krogan!" he said reaching the bottom of he ramp and turned to them. "There's a reaper that needs killing!"

There was cheering from the majority of the Krogan but a few didn't.


	51. Chapter 51

Korgan and Advent trucks and tanks moved across a blown out road as they headed to the objective. They also had A.T.C.U's along with them as they had news of a large Reaper combat unit that would the mech's to take down. Kira and her team was inside the command truck which was different from the others as it was larger and had tracks with a comms array and a macro cannon on the top. Kira stood as she held onto one of the beams above her as a Turrian pilot came over the comm.

"Advent convoy, this is turrian wing Artimec. Our flight vector to the shroud is locked." the lead pilot said. "We're ten minutes out and counting."

"Copy that Artimec. We're on our way trying to make up for lost time. Shepard out." Kira said as soon as she finished the Korgan Eve spoke up.

"Wreav isn't the only Korgan wanting revenge for the Genopahge, Wrex. You'll have to placate them somehow." Eve said.

"Well the deal I made with the Queen stated that we will be able to et back some of our old territory. We need to avoid the mistakes of the past, and recapture the glory of the ancients. We agreed that if the Korgan kept our population at stable levels and kept our war-like ways to a minimum we would not have a problem." Wrex said.

"But not all Korgan will like it." Kira said.

"No they will not, but even if they do not like it then worse off will happen." Wrex said.

"Sounds like you have it under control." Eve said but with a hint of being sceptical in her voice.

"Well, after the war we do have a lot of 'catching up' to do." Wrex said with a wink.

Kira smiled but then the vehicle slowed down making her lose her smile. Wrex stood with a concerned look on his face.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

The truck then came to a stop the doors opened letting Kira out first. She looked to the back of the convoy and moved along as Garrus and James exited their vehicle. As they did the other trucks began to slow down and stop, as they did the team looked over to a tower in the distance with a greenish black cloud coming from the top. It didn't look good at all.

"Wrex, you and Mordin stay with Eve. It's setting ugly out here." she said calmly over the comm.

"Will do." Wrex said.

Kira then moved over to the front end of the convoy where a Krogan scout was looking at a crack in the road.

"What's the hold up?" she asked.

"Roads out, the convoy cannot make it through, but the mechs can, but that's still not good." he said .

Kira turned and tapped her comm.

"Turrian wing Aritmec, this is Shepard. We've been delayed- hold off your attack." she said.

"Negative Commander. Our approach is locked. The Reaper already know's we're here!" the pilot said.

'Shit!' Kira thought as the turrian fighters flew overhead and towards the Reaper.

"An airstrike won't cut it. We need to get into that fight." Garrus said as the fighters began their attack.

The aircraft shot their weapons but it had little effect on the massive machine. The Advent and Neo-Rachni fighters then came in to assist but it was clear from a distance that the lasers weren't having as much of effect as Kira hoped.

"Damn." she muttered before walking over to the scout. "I don't care if we need to make a new road, we're going!" she practicality yelled but the sounds of a blast made her look to the reaper as it shot down one of the turrian fighter crafts.

The read beam hit the fighters main engines causing it to fly toward them.

"Oh shit.." James muttered.

The fighter came in fast as the turrian came over the comm.

"I've lost control, cannot pull up." he said before the fighter crashed into one of the trucks and sent Shepard flaying a few feet in the air.

Groaning she slowly got up as Wrex came over the comm. "Shepard what's going on out there?" he asked.

"Wrex, get Eve out of here now! Go!" she yelled.

As soon as she said that the truck drove as fast as they could across the road and jumped over the gap. As they did one of the turrian pilots came on.

"Commander we have to abort the mission. The Reaper is tearing us to pieces." he said.

"Understood, save your pilots we'll find another way." she said.

A soon as she said that Garrus pointed something out. "There's a tunnel over there, maybe a way off."

Kira looked to where he pointed and could see a passageway upward. She was the first to over followed by James and Garrus. They jumped over a gap and made their way up a ramp before dropping down a level. Aside from a large square of light the rest of the area was dark. Igniting herself to see a set of stairs in front of her, she hit the comm.

"Wrex are you receiving this?" she asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, just a few scratches. Nothing the Salarian cannot handle." he replied.

"Wreav's truck also made it out too." he said with an annoyed tone.

"The turrians called off the airstrike." she said as she looked around in the darkened room. "We need a new plan to take out that Reaper."

"First we need to find you. Where did you end up?"

"Underground. We see ruins of some kind." Kira said as an explosion rocked the room.

"Commander that's the city of the Ancients." Eve said over the comm.

"Ok how do we get out?"

"No map exists. It's been abandoned for thousands of years."

"Perfect." Kira said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're a trailblazer Shepard. Get through there and well find a place to meet up." Wrex said. "Nothing will stop this cure."

Kira nodded before looking to the left where there was hole in the wall. She and her tea walked up to it and dropped down into a new room and continued moving. They followed the darkened corridor to the right with explosions happening above them. Which each one the rooms shoot and dust came down from the ceiling. It gave them the feeling that this place wouldn't last long. They then followed a set of stairs down before another more powerful quake shook the ruins.

Kira lost her balance and fell down the stairs ending up in a heap at the bottom.

"There it is again." James muttered.

"That wasn't a tremor." Kira said as she stood and the others joined her. "Wrex, are you guys feeling these tremors?" she asked.

"Not up here." he said before Eve came on.

"I could be something else Commander. It is said that Kalros, mother of all Threasher Maws lives in this region." she said making Kira freeze on the spot.

"Another good reason to get your ass out of there. Step on it!" Wrex chimed in.

"Yeah, full agreement let's move." she said jumping down into a ruined corridor as James spoke up.

"So do I really want to know who 'Kalros, the mother of all Threasher Maws' is?" he asked.

"When a Krogan names a Threasher Maw, you know your in trouble." Garrus said. "They don't think anyone's ever going to kill it."

As he said that Kira's light then shined on a drawing on the wall in front of her. It looked like a like a geometric snake for the most part with a big head and rays that made it look like it was coming from the ground. Looking at it Kira brought up her omnitool and held it over the image.

"Wild guess says that's Kalros." Garrus said looking at the image, clearly intimidated.

"That's what's crawling around down here?" James asked with a nervous tone.

"Looks like it." Kira said before turning. "I saw an exit over there." she pointed before walking to a doorway.

She lead them round two corners before coming to a creature on the floor in front of a set of stairs. It looked like a husk but all three of them knew what it was. The creature was blueshi with a bug-like shape and two sacs on it's underbelly.

"Rachni." Kira said before hitting her comm. "Sieer come in, do you read?"

"Sieer here." said an echoed female voice. "How can I help you my saviour?"

"We have a dead Rachni here, looks like it was turned into a husk. Do you have any info?"

"Negative, we have learned that the Reapers are capturing Rachni and turning them into husks. We have little information as they have just came up. I'll let you know if we get more information." Sieer said before closing the comm.

"Wrex, we have Rachni husks."

"A few just attacked us. We'll be careful." he said.

Looking up the stairs Kira could see a light which made the three of them smile.

"Finally a way out." Garrus said as they moved up the stairs.

It didn't take long to reach to the top and the three looked at the architecture. To the left was a set of three pillars that looked like it was some kind of water system.

"Well this is new, a part of Tuchanka that isn't rubble." Garrus said with an impressed tone.

"Makes you wonder what the Krogan could have done if they didn't nuke the place." James quipped.

Kiram and the three of the then followed the pathway round to a set of stairs. Making it to the top the three stood almost in awe at the ruins. It seemed to be the remains of a bombed out palace, looking at it Kira could only wish she could have seen it when it was completed.

"Wrex we made it outside." she said as she tapped her comm.

"Well if you can see sunlight, that's progress." Wrex said.

"And green, I didn't think plants grew here any more." Garrus said.

"You're looking at hope- all that's left on Tuchanka." Eve said "This was once a world full of beauty. Given a chance it can be again."

"Shepard, that Reaper is still up to no good at the shroud. Find a way out and we'll pick you up." Wrex said.

"Right." Kira said as she walked across the ruins. "Let's move."

"Love to know how we're going to deal with the Reaper when we get out of hear." James muttered.

"Well we could use the experimental anti-matter cannon however… I would not like to use it in an atmospheric environment until tests are finished." Kira said as something came from the sky and Rachni husks came out.

The first one was met with a sniper shot to the sac before it was set on fire by Kira's pyrokenisis. Coming round the corner to the left as a squad of husks and cannibals with another Rachni husk. James came in fast and punched one of the husks with his rock hands. There wasn't any rebar to impale them so all he could do was stagger them. Garrus held back with his rifle in hand popping their heads off. While he was doing that Kira used fireballs to burn the husks alive.

But while that happened a more sneaky cannibal moved round behind Kira and was about to attack but she back flipped over it before kicking it in the back sending it into a wall before she set the best on fire. With the area clear the team moved up fast to the bridge and jumped across before being engaged again by Reaper forces. The team took cover as a brute came round with husks.

"Ahhh!" complained Kira. "I hate those things."

Her arm blade extended before she charged in fast. The rocks from James' arms fell to the floor allowing him to grab his assault rifle. Taking cover with Garrus the two took aim and began to fire while Kira bull charged the brute. She slammed into it, due to her momentum forced the beast to slam into a wall behind it. It didn't catch on fire but was burned very badly, as it slowly got up Kira pointed her grenade launcher at it's mouth before firing blowing it's head off killing it. Placeing her grenade launcher back on her back and turing to look behind her she then dived into the fray and sliced off.

However while she did that, the others killed the rest making her look at them with a not so happy expression.

"Let's keep moving. I want to get this over with." she said turning and following the path around.

As they followed the path to a ramp the ground began to shake, much harder this time.

"Wrex, your right about Kalros! She's on the move!" she said as she and the other two broke into a run.

"Yeah we got some idea's on that… What?" Wrex said.

"Not now Wrex. The commander has enough to worry about." Eve said as the squad valued over some debris.

"What's happening?" Kira asked.

"Just some Crazy idea we had. We can talk about it later." Wrex said as more husks came form the exit.

However Kira, Garrus and James where not interested in fighting at the moment. Pulling her grenade launcher out and fired three rounds into the group. The grenades exploded sending them flying allowing them to move round the corner and come to the entrance to a bombed bridge. Two Rachni husks waited for them but she unloaded four grenades at them taking them out before reaching the bridge.

"Shepard we're coming under the bridge." Wrex said. "Get down here so we can get to the Shroud."

As Kira and her team moved along something came in fast.

"WAIT!" Wrex called. "KALROS!"

The massive Thresher Maw came in fast and took out the bridge sending the tem flying backwards.


	52. Chapter 52

Kira was in a haze as was James and Garrus who got up to see the bridge down.

"Well time to jump." Kira said before she moved back a few steps and ran before leaping the gap with ease.

The other two soon followed joining her at the other side. They then moved round a large pillar in the structure they where on.

"Go on ahead Shepard. We'll try to shake this thing and find you." Wrex said as the area began to shake and the Thresher moved after the truck.

"Thresher maw getting closer." Mordin said in what sounded like a panicked voice.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Wrex shot back.

"Metal in truck excellent iron supplement for maw's diet." the salarian said making Kira smile.

"Now I'm glad I'm not in the truck." James said as he cocked his weapon.

"And I bet, Werx is enjoying himself." Garrus said.

"Ok, let's move." Kira said taking point.

They moved to a walkway with Korgn statues looking over them. Looking up at them James could have sworn that the eyes where following him. They where intimidating to say the least as they stood imposing on their plinths.

"Now where do you suppose we are?" Garrus asked.

"Looks like a memorial." James replied as they continued moving.

As they moved up a set of stairs Reaper husks began to fire at them forcing them to take over as fast as they can. Looking out of cover, there was at least four cannibals coming in. Two from the left and two from the right. Garrus aimed at the furthest cannibal and fired. The round hit it's mark and took the beast down. James however brought in rock rubble and jumped over cover charging in at the nearest one at full speed. The cannibal he was charging at kept it's weapon on him but the rounds couldn't penetrate the rock on his arms. As soon as he got in close he threw a punch into the beasts face turning it's head into a bloody pulp.

Kira on the other hand turned into her body into a fireball and charged into the final two. She licked the first one off the platform they where on and landed on a spike killing it. As for the final one she drew her sword and cut it in half. It turned to ashes and Kira disengaged her fire as Mordin came on.

"Shepard, Wrex busy driving truck! Are you still alive?" he asked.

"Oh ye of little faith, we're doing what we can. What about you?" she asked as incoming husk fire made her take cover.

"Alarmed yet entertained. Kalros is quite persistent."

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Kira asked as she took down three husks with her rifle.

"Weave, drive faster!" Wrex yelled.

"I can smell the damn thing's breath." Weave complained.

James jumped over Kira and turned two of the husks into meat. Garrus on the other hand took out two in rapid succession with his rifle. Kira then finished the final three off with her rifle. The then came out of cover and moved along a short bridge to another structure. As hey did Wrex came on.

"Shepard, we almost lost Kalros. Get down from there and we'll get you." he said.

As soon as he said it her shields came up stopping several bullet impact's she turned to see a marauder taking shots at her. Her jests activated and she charged at the Turrian husk. She stabbed it in the gut with her bone blade before bringing it up cutting it almost in two. She then moved up and jumped down two ledges. The two trucks came round as James and Garrus jumped down.

"Shepard, get over here!" Wrex called as his truck drove to them. "Weave keep an eye out for that maw." he then said making the other truck stop. "I don't want it sneaking up on us."

"Make it quick Wrex." Weave said. "We're exposed." he said as Wrex truck stopped picking to pick the three up.

Garrus was the first to jump in as Kira looked to James.

"Move it!" Kira yelled as he dropped his rock arms.

The ground began to shake and dust began to sprout up from the ground.

"IT'S KALROS!" Weave yelled.

The massive Threasher maw moved past Wrex's truck and headed for Weave's.

"Move it Shepard." Wrex yelled.

Kira dived into the truck. "We're in move!" she yelled.

As the truck moved off the place where Weaves truck exploded due to the maw.

"What about Weave?" Eve asked.

"No way he survived that. And he was a pain in the ass anyway." Wrex said coldly. "Now let's finish this, there's a Reaper waiting for us."

OOOOO

The truck stopped at a ruined building in front of the shroud facility. Once it sopped Garrus and James climbed out of the truck looking up at the shroud and reaper.

"I hope someone's got a plan B." James said.

"I know we've beaten the odds before…" Garrus said slowly. "But getting to that tower, I don't know."

"We're curing the Genophage no matter what it takes! Everything my people will ever be depends on it." Wrex said as he, Mordin and Eve walked up next to the others.

Kira then exited the truck. "Then I hope this idea your talking about is a good one."

"It was her's actually." Wrex said.

All eyes turned to the female Krogan expectedly. "Kalros, we summon her to the Reaper."

"Would that even work?" Kira asked sceptically.

"Already discussed strategy. Just need to distract Reaper, draw it away from the tower while cure synthesized, released." Mordin said.

"Ok, so what makes you so sure she'll come?" Kira asked looking toward the Reaper.

"Legends say she's the mother from which all other Threasher maws spawn. This is her home as much as ours." Eve said.

"If Tuchanka has a temper Kalros is it. Nobody's faced her and survived." Wrex said with a sense of pride.

"Well we went through Omega 4, we can do this." Kira said.

"That's the spirit Shepard."

"So, how do we summon her?"

"The tower was built in an area devoted to Kalros' glory. The Salarains thought she would scare away intruders." Eve said.

"Appears to have worked." Mordin said.

"There are two maw hammers, the largest in exsistance. If you can activate them Kalros will come. That should distract the reaper."

"Meanwhile, laboratory nearby. Will finish synthesizing cure." Mordin said as she walked up to stand next to the two Krogan.

"Let's make sure we ll get out of here alive. We'll have one hell of a story to tell." Kira said cracking her knuckles and was about to walk off but Wrex stopped her.

"Wait..." he said. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, you've been a champion to the people, a friend to clan Urdnot, and sister to me. To every Korgan born this day the name Shepard, will mean hero." Wrex declared and Kira took his hand in respect. "Let's show them why!"

As soon as he said that three Rachni husks walked up behind them. The team aimed their weapons at the reapers but Wrex pushed past Kira.

"Go, I got this." he said before charging at the nearest rachni pushing it out of the way. "MY NAME ..." he yelled as he shot the other Rachni husk. "IS URDNOT WREX..." he then back handed one that jumped on him. "AND THIS IS MY PLANET!" he yelled before ploughing through the rest.

"See you on the other side." Kira said to the other two as she moved off.

"Stay alive Shepard. Will have cure ready." Mordin said.

The tea of three hopped over a wall and looked at the empty area in front of them with weapons at the ready.

"Let's get in there!" Kira yelled as four husk pods came down fast and landed in front of them.

James and Kira just looked at each other and just smiled as they placed their weapons on their back. James brought in rocks onto his arms before throwing them at the nearest cannibal which such force causing it's head to explode before charging in and hitting another one sending it into a wall. Kira however burst into flames and jumped at the two she was facing and breathed out a jet of fire. The cannibals burst into fire and turned to ashes. As she landed one remaining cannibal was about to attack but it's head exploded. Kira looked to Garrus and his smoking rifle with a smile.

"Shepard took care of those rachnai. But you need someone to raise the hammers before you can use them." Wrex said as more pods came down.

"We're kinda busy Wrex." Kira said as she and James charged in.

"Lucky for you I'm here, I'll handle it!" he said as Kira slammed her fist into a cannibal and set it ablaze.

James however sent the cannibal flying into the air and brining it down with a crunch killing it. With the area clear they moved up a set of stairs tot the left and followed the path round. Keeping an eye out as they crossed a bridge Mordin came on.

"Shepard, some luck! Original strain in storage, preparing the cure now." he said.

"Make it quick!" Kira said as she and the team moved across the bridge.

"HOLY SHIT!" James yelled, "Off to the left."

As Kira jumped the gap a red beam cut her off making her turn back. But the beam cut through the bridge making her and team fall. They hit the ground with a thud before getting back up.

"Everyone ok?" Kira asked.

"Fine here, mostly." Garrus muttered.

"I just got shot by a reaper." James said.

"Consider that practice." Kira said as she moved up.

"Shepard I raised the hammers." Wrex then said over the comm. "You have to activate both of them. My advice is, avoid that giant laser!"

"Right, guys just run." she said before braking out into a run.

As they ran the giant machine open fired at them as they moved across the bridge.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" James yelled as they got past the middle of the bridge.

The enhanced speed they had they made it to the other end fast.

"Are we really doing this?" James asked as they took cover in front of the reaper.

As the reaper readied it's laser, laser and bullets flew throuh the air and hit the machine. Looking in the direction they came from, the three could see the AACU'S, the turrian fighters and advent fighters came in and fire.

"Shepard this is turrin wing Arimac." said one of the pilots. "We'll give that reaper something to shoot at."

As he said that the ships began to fly around the machine making it move to try and get a shot at them.

"I knew they wouldn't give up." Garrus said.

"Now that's some goddam balls!" James said.

"Go, let's push ahead, ignore all ermines if you can." Kira yelled.

"Right!" the two yelled as all three of them began to run fast.

As they moved a brute was dropped in front of them but was crushed by the reapers foot. Once it moved they moved to the left as fast as they could while ignoring the reapers around them. Moving up a set of stairs they found a large square which was the button. Moving up to it, kit hit it and activated the hammer.

"Mordin, we hit the first hammer. How's it coming?" Kira asked hitting her comm.

"Almost have cure. Eve's vital signs droppings. Trying to composite." Mordin said.

"Second hammer's on the other side." James said.

The three broke out into a run again. As they moved around the reapers legs another brute came out of cover. But wanting to get out as fast as they can Kira kicked the beast out of the way and was about to move up the next set of stairs but was stopped as the reaper destroyed the way up. Looking to the left there was another way up which they ran for as Wrex came on.

"Shepard, get that second hammer going!" he almost yelled as the team made it up the second set of stairs.

"There's a reaper in my way Wrex." She commented.

"I know, you get all the fun." he said a little disappointed.

The switch was up ahead she ran for it. Hitting it the second hammer activated she then turned to look at the others.

"Go get to the tuck, I'll get the cure." Kira said making James and Garrus run in the opposite direction.

The hammers slammed down and nearby Kalros felt the vibrations and moved towards it. The reaper detected the maw coming fast and looked towards it while Kira made her way to the tower but saw the maw coming in fast. The reaper charged it's laser and fired as the maw dived underground before jumping up at it causing it to misfire it's laser and make Kira take cover. They landed in front of her taking out the bridge. Moving back up Kira ran and jumped the gap and crawled towards the tower.

As she did the reaper with the maw attached to it slammed the beast into the tower causing it to let go. It backed up and began to fire as the maw shrank back into the ground. The reaper then looked around and readied it's laser but didn't notice that Kalros came in from behind and pinning it to the ground. It then curled up around it like a snake crushing it and brining it into the earth with it. Kira watched as the reaper felt the fury of tuchanka before turning to the tower and walked towards it.

As she move in she saw Mordin run to one of the terminals. She moved up to join him. Above them the damage that the maw and reaper did to the tower was causing explosions along the sides of it. This was going to be problematic.

"Mordin is the cure ready?" Kira asked moving up next to him.

"Yes loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedure traumatic for Eve but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable." he said typing fast.

"Is she ok?"

"Headded to safety now." he said. "Her survival, fortunate. Will help out with Advent government in keeping Krogan in check. Good match, proceeding future for the Krogan."

As he said that debris hit the far wall from them.

"Damn." Kira muttered.

"Control room at top of tower. Must take elevator to the top." he said.

"Wait your going up there?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yes." Mordin said without hesitation. "Manuel access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersed properly."

Kira shook her head, "Mordin this place this falling apart! There has to be another way!"

"Remote bypass impossible." he said turning to look up at the tower. "STG countermeasures in place. No time to adjust for temperature variance. No." he said slowly for the first time. "No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosions likely problematic." he said walking into the lift.

"Mordin no!" Kira demand walking after him.

Mordin turned to look at Kira standing in the lift. "My project, my work, my cure, my responsibility." he then took a deep breath before looking at her. "Would have liked to run tests on the seashells."

"I'm sorry." Kira said.

"I'm not, had to be me." he said hitting the lift button. "Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

As soon as he said that the lift took off upwards. Kira then turned around and walked off. As the lift reached the top Mordin took in a deep breath before sighing. The lift then reached the top and Mordin walked in, ignoring the computer. Was he walked to it an explosion made him cover his head for cover before making it to the computer and began to type.

"Hummmm I've studied species, Turrian, Asari and batarian…." he said typing.

"Temperature now within acceptable range." the computer said. "Dispersal commencing."

With that Moridn smiled as the cure dispersed in the air.

"My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian. I am the very model of a…." but he didn't get to finish as the tower detonated killing him.

Down below Kira just watched as a tear fell from her eye.


	53. Chapter 53

Back at the hollows Kira stood out looking at the blasted landscape of Tuchnka looking at the strange beauty it had. With the Shroud activated and the Korgan cured there was one thing she had to do before she left. Wrex came up behind her and moved up next to her. Before he said anything Kira turned and looked at him holding a canister in her hand.

"I won't beat around the bush we both know what this is." she said and Wrex just nodded.

"The genopahge, a modified version of it I can assume." he said and Kira nodded.

"Yes, we both know what the Krogan are like, and while you are my friend you have to understand my position in allowing you guys into the empire. The Krogan are war-like and violent, and promises don't last forever Wrex. A backup is needed."

"So a new for of the genophage is required to keep my race in check for obvious reasons." he said taking the canister and looked at it.

"This strain the new one, I have another one held where I'm going to live. When this one is used the new one will be modified and so one. Since you are in charge of the Korgan I'm giving this to you. It'll be up to you and your successors if you should use it or not."

"Who else knows about this?"

"As of today? Me and you. No one else, not even the shadow broker and it will remain that way. If the Korgan return to the ways of the Korgan empire, it needs to be used. When that happens one or both of us should bear the weight of that guilt."

"That's why your giving it to me."

"Yeah. It's your decision Wrex, should I and my successors be the ones to bear the guilt? Or both of us?"

Wrex looked at the canister then out to the blasted landscape. "We did this to our own world, we brought war to the galaxy brought the genophage on ourselves. We are the ones to blame." he turned to her. "I'll keep it somewhere safe. I just hope that we never use it."

"You and me both Wrex." Kira said turning to look at the landscape. "You and me both."

OOOOO

Back on the Normandy Kira worked in the lab to get her mind off the matter. She didn't want to create a modified variant of the genophange, but it's something that had to be done. The Korgan where war-like, violent, breed fast, aggressive and so much more. The genophange in the first place was a necessity to stop the Korgan, there was no way about it. It had to be done no matter how she saw it, but the modifications to it… that was wrong and not developing a cure earlier. She didn't know what to think. This had to be done, she shook her head and got back to work.

OOOOO four hours later.

The Normandy headed towards the Citadel but something was up.

"Alliance control, this is SSV Normandy are we cleared to descend?" Joker asked again as Kira came up behind.

He looked up and shook his head, Kira's brow raised in curiosity.

"Alliance control, this is Normandy, we're headed to bay 1-4 Zekera Ward. Are we clear to descend?" he asked.

OOOOO Location Unknown.

Nith looked looked out at the station with a lack of interest. She had seen it before and was of little interest to her now, well other then her orders to take control. As she looked at the station one of her minions turned to her.

"Commander, Signal requested for docking, Identification: The Normandy SR-2." it said.

"The Normandy?" Nith asked with a smile and stood. "Kyra, my love."

"Commander?" her minion said.

The commander looked at her minion before realising what she just said. She grabbed her pistol from her chair and fired, a bullet went though each of the heads of the bridge crew. Looking down at the console she then set the self destruct on silent before leaving the ship.

OOOOO

"What the hell is going on?" Joker asked. "Even if it were a station malfunction they had a malfunction they would have back up online." he shook his head and looked at the console. "I got a bad feeling about this, checking emergency channels."

Kira looked at him as something came over his comm.

"Hey, yeah this is Joker. Uh-huh. Yeah no kidding." he said before turning to Kira. "Commander there's a communication from Thane. He's says it's important. I think you'll want to hear this."

"Put him though." Kira said with the feeling that this was going to be more then important.

"Shepard, the Citadel is under attack. Cyberarm troops are everywhere, and are in control of the docks." Thane said over the comm.

"Are you safe?" Kira asked.

"No, I had to evade their commando's at the hospital. I'm in the Presidium store-front. However I have witnessed civilians being taken away to become Cyberarm soldiers."

"Did Ashley make it out?"

"We got separated, she said that she had to go and protect the Council. I' going to C-Sec Headqaurters."

"Why C-sec HQ?" Kira asked knowing something was up other then the attack.

"It's been compromised, and C-sec's response depends upon it. As long as Cyberarm controls the headquarters they control the station."

"Ok, Joker get us away from the docks and close to C-sec HQ we'll go in the shuttle. And call Advent forces we need them to stop Cyber arm." Kira said as she walked away.

Joker looked and the console and began to move the ship. "Aye aye commander"

"Any Advent forces in range this is the Normandy, the Citadel is under attack by Cyberarm forces. We need reinforcements." EDI said over the radio.

OOOOO

The Kodiak flew through the Presidium as the battle below raged. C-sec was doing it's best against Cyberarm soldiers. Ignoring them for the most part the transport ship flew into the area of C-sec HQ. As the door opened Kira, Garrus and James watched as C-sec fought against Cyberarm but falling. As the Kodiak landed Kira jumped down.

"Ok people, we're going in hot get to cover!" she said.

"Right." James and Garrus said.

Once they where off the ship the three took to cover. Kira moved to the bridge on the left while James moved to the right and Garrus stayed in cover near the Kodiak. As they got to cover the C-sec VI spoke up about the attacks but the three took little notice. Three human drones soldiers came up along the main bridge ans used their laser weapons at them. But the three's enhanced shield's blocked the lasers to a degree but not much. Kira's bone blades extended and she ran up to the closest and impaled him on her blades. The second one who was coming up was stopped in her tracks as James' assault rifle but the drone down.

The final one was stopped and fell thanks to Garrus's dead eye shot. As he did a Turrian commander, several drones and a Quarrian cyber jumped down from a hole in the roof. And began to attack. The Qurrian deployed a turret which targeted began to target them. The laser blasts from it kept them in cover. Kira burst into flame while James got rubble around his arms.

"Garrus cover us!" Kira yelled.

He responded by taking out three of the human drones. Kira ran up to the Turrain controller and sliced him in two before removing it's head. James however charged in and threw the human drones into the pits killing them. Garrus then finished the forces off by taking out the Quarrian cyber. With the area clear Kira extinguished her fire and moved up to the main entrance with the other two following her. As they moved up a familiar face looked at them from the side of the door.

"Shepard, I saw those Cyborgs on you. I thought you we're done for." Bailey said.

"Bailey. What are you doing here?" Kira asked as she got down to one knee.

"Getting my ass kicked trying to retake headquarters. Those cyborgs took in the first punch. We gotta kick them out of there. Everyone in C-sec is blind without the network." he said as Kira helped him up.

Garrus' police side kicked in. "What's the situation? Do you know if the councillors are alive?" he asked.

"They split up. I'll know more if I can access the terminal inside."

"Can you get us in?" Kira asked.

"I'll get the door open if no one interrupts me with bullets this time." he said as he typed the code onto the door.

"Thanks." Kira said before looking at the officer. "Just so as you know. These 'cyborgs' are called Cyberarm. Their main objective is to make everyone turn everyone into a cyborg. When we get to the network you need to tell everyone in C-sec, tell them to seal the exits to the ships."

"Right." Bailey said as Kira and the team moved in.

They walked up the stairs to the reception area the three took positions to ensure that they would not be disturbed.

"Ok here we go, C-sec network courtesy of Cyberarm."

"How will that help?" Kira asked.

"It seems that they have control over the main channels, I can set up a new one. Without it our people have no plan and no chance. What the?" he muttered as something happened on screen.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Cyberarm just lost control over the main channels. Oh hello."

"What is it?"

"A warning from Councillor Valern. He's supposed to be here meeting with the executor. 'Be on guard the likelihood of betrayal from within is high…' not a lot else, but if he's still inside."

"Why would the councillor be meeting with the executor?" Kira asked.

"Usually it means that someone big is about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cyberarm friends."

"Kira mentioned that the Councillor mentioned Udina. But that's insane, does he even have is kind of pull?" Garrus said.

"You'd know who have the answer to that? The councillor."

"Well one councillor is better then zero. Where am I headed?" Kira asked.

"He could be in the executor's office. It's a fairy defensible position." Garrus said.

"Right I'm on it."

"Just a sec." Bailey said as his omni tool activated. "There now we can communicate by omni tool. go."

"Thane did you hear all that?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I'm nearing the building, but running is difficult. I'll try to get to you." Thane said.

The three of them moved around the corner and opened the door. They entered the main lobby, as they did both Kira and Garrus fired their rifles at the two guards stating at the door on the other side of the room. The rounds pinned the soldiers to the wall killing them before they slid down the wall leaving a mix of blood and oil on the wall.

Before they could move up the stairs to the left two drones with shields came down. But James boosted to them and used his rock hands and crushed them into the floor. Allowing the other two to move up only to take cover as drones began to fire at them. The three took cover and James rubble arms fell fell off allowing him to get his rifle. The three then targeted the human drones as they came down from the upper level. They were well dug in as they took cover with shield walls up. But that didn't stop the three as Garrus took one down with his rifle. While Kira threw a fire ball at them to make them move out of cover allowing James to throw a grenade at them.

It exploded killing several of the drones while Kira and Garrus killed the rest.

"Troops in the lobby." Kiraa said over the radio. "They were dug in."

"I can see more on the cameras. They're all over the station." Bailey said. "What the? There's some woman in gold running about. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Right, let's keep moving."


	54. Chapter 54

Kira and her team moved to to the door and began the bypass of it. Garrus and James kept their eyes open in case of an attack. As the door opened and entered into an airlock of sorts with the water sprinklers on. Kira caused as her fire would not activate in this water. They moved to the next door, as it opened they could then see a drone at the other side of the room. She took aim with her file and fired, the round made the drones head explode. The three then entered to find two more drones and one controller. James moved forward shotgun in hand and fired he incineration rounds the controller caught fire and he turned to ashes.

The link to the drones was severed causing the drones to lose part of their targeting systems. Not for long though, but enough time for the team to move and take them out. With the area clear they then headed down the corridor where a qurrian engineer worked.

"Elevator secure, starting scrabble in ten, night and eight." it said.

As it talked moved up behind the engineer before extending her boneblade and driving it into the engineer's head killing it. She then blew off the latch on the console in front of her opening to see the panel, she then activated.

"Reset complete, access enabled." the computer said.

The three then moved into the lift and activated it. As the doors shut Bailey came on over the comm.

"Any survivors yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, however if they find any then their likely to take them to their ship for conversion." Kira said.

"Damn it, ok keep looking."

The lift then stopped and the three exited to a shower once again. They moved round the corridor to see dead C-sec bodies. It was a morbid scene as the water washed away the blood that was poring from the bodies.

"Ridgefeild? Lamont? You still alive?" Garrus called out.

"Hey you mind not alerting the whole station?" James said.

"If gunfire didn't put them on notice I sure won't." the Turrian shot back.

Kira just shook her head as they moved down the corridor. But the door to where they needed to go was malfunctioning. But thankfully there was a room next to the door which they door. However when they reached the door at the other end they had to take cover as they saw two drones down the way. Kira was about to step forward but James stopped her as he grabbed two metal shards and placed them onto his arms before running up and removing the drones heads. He then turned to face the other two with a smug smile.

The other two joined him before they rounded the corridor that was next to the mess hall.

"We have to be getting close now." Kira said in annoyance.

"Yeah, there's a stairwell further on. Executor's office is right above it." Garrus said.

The three of them moved up to the end of the corridor as they moved up smoke began to fill the air. But that didn't help thanks to their eyes, there was three drones and one commander. James jumped over cover and impaled the commander. Garrus hung back and took out two of the drones with his sniper rifle while Kira finished the final drone. The area now clear the three then moved to the doorway were it said 'Executor'. They moved up the stairs and stood next to the door.

The door opened and the three entered only to see three dead bodies.

"Bailey, looks like they got the executor and two salarian bodyguards." Kira said.

"Damn. All right keep searching if you don't see the councillor's body don't count him out yet." Bailey said.

Garrus moved over to the window and Kira followed suit. They both then saw something down in the area they were just in. A moment later the Salarian councillor then appeared as his cloak deactivated.

"Found him, he looks unharmed." Kira then said.

"Get him somewhere safe." Bailey then said.

As the councilor then moved a human solider jumped in front of the Salarian. Hearing the landing Kira looked out of the window she then saw the soldier. He wasn't a drone, but clearly augmented by cybernetics. She jumped through the glass as the man jumped over the salaraian then held his hand up with something charging in the palm of his hand while Kira's fist was alight with fire.

"Don't even think about it." she said.

"Shepard he's going to kill us all." Vlarin said.

"That remains to bee seen." she quipped.

"I mean Udina." the councillor said as Kira and the solder moved around him making sure that the other could not get a clear shot. "He's staging a coup, he's got the other councillors now… to hand over to these people."

As Kira began to move up James and Garrus came out of the door aiming their weapons at the soldier.

"Three on one mate, your out numbered." Kira said with a smile.

"No now it's fun." he said.

Just as he was about to fire the sound of a gun unfolding met his ears. He turned his head a bit to see Thane behind him. The soldier then moved fast knocking the gun out of his hand, the two then began to trade blows with each other. But they couldn't get the upper hand, as Kira moved the councillor out of harms way. Just then the soldier then threw Thane out of the way. The drell assassin then rolled and stood gun in hand pointing at the soldier but he had vanished.

The four kept their eyes open but then the soldier's cloak then disappeared. Then then shot at him as he moved and then charged at the Drell with a sword in hand. He swung the sword but thane ducked and he blocked with his gun. Thane then kicked the soldier in the chest twice before using his biotics sending him back into a desk. He then ejected a clip from his pistol as the soldier stood and got ready for another attack.

The two then charged at each other Thane fired hitting the armour of the solder. The soldier then fired but he missed as Thane jumped, as he landed his gun faced the soldier's face. He fired cutting the soldiers cheek before he backed up due to the sword in his gut. The solder then withdrew his sword and Thane fell.

"Thane!" Kira yelled as she shot at the solder who just jumped away.

He landed at the end of the stairs but Kira followed hi fast throwing fireballs at him. But the soldier then jumped off the legs and landed on a hover car. As it took off Kira threw a few more fireballs at him but they all their target. The sound of gunfire made her turn to see Thane fire at the car before he slid down the wall. Kira then ran up to him.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"I have time, thanks to your accelerated healing. Catch him." Thane said.

"Shepard what's going on up there?" Bailey then called.

"Thane needs medical help fast." she said as she stood. "And I need to take care of an assassin."

"He must be after the rest of the council." Bailey said.

"Get the word out… Udina's trying to seize power. I've got to get the councillors." she said as she moved over to a police car as the rest of the team moved up.

"They're being taken to a shuttle pad on the Precidium. Start driving, I'll try to rise them on comm."

The car then opened up and the three got in before it closed then they took off. A few moments later Bailey came over the radio.

"I've got a fix on the councils position. Sending it to your car." he said.

"Got it Bailey we're on the way now." she said.

Just then the assassin landed on the bonnet of the car. Kira then pulled out her pistol and fired it though the glass but he moved over the car and onto the back. She then opened the door and fired at him but it was blocked by a biotic field. He then drove the sword into the engine making the vehicle lose control. The assassin then jumped off and into another car. Kira then watched as the car she was one flew into the market area. Once they landed the doors opened and the three exited the car.

"Shepard, my instruments say that your car's stopped." Bailey asked over the comm.

"I'm on foot. Any luck locating the council?" Kira asked.

"Negative, the guards are dead but we still have vital signs on the council's transponders."

As he said that a cyberarm transport came in and dropped off a few salarian strikers.

"Where are they going?" she asked as she and the other two got to cover.

"The shuttle pad above Shalmar's Plaza. Udina's with them. If he can get them in rage of the assassin it's all over." he said as the strikers moved in.

James using the scrap the car had produced and charged up taking two down. Garrus took out two with one shot while Kira turned another one to ashes.

"Let's move." Kirs then yelled as she and James and Garrus then moved up fast.

Three drones at set up by the car park, but James took the lead and took them out only with a few wounds to the legs and arms. Moving forward they found the way blocked. Turing to the right they took the maintenance way round to the second market section. As they entered a dread was dropped in. It turned to face them and it's autocannons fired.

"Where's the council?" Kira then asked.

"In an elevator trying to get to the shuttle bay. Someone's following them, someone with a sword?"

"Great." Kira said sarcastically as the autocannons stopped.

All three of them then exited cover and opened fire at the dread. Kirs used her grenade launcher to weaken it while James used his power to throw shrapnel into it. One of the larger pieces he used waged it inside on the armour. Smiling he then moved and kicked it to the side making one of the autocannons come off it. Blood and oil poured everywhere, seeing her chance, Kira fired a round into the wound. The grenade lodged itself into the wound before detonating killing the dread.

With the dread down they then moved up the stairs to the lift. As the door opened they saw the assassin with several Salarian and Drell strikers enter a lift. Kira tried to stop them but the lift closed before she could do anything. James on the other hand opened the other lift she walked over to it and looked down before jumping onto the lift with the other two.

"Ok, We're in the shaft." Kira said.

"Hang on this will climb fast." Bailey said.

The lift then began to move fast almost making her lose her balance.

"Tell me the assassin hasn't reach the council."

"He's trying but I' making his elevator stop at every floor."

"Nice, if a little evil."

"Found our friend." James said while pointing at a lit near them.

"Kill his elevator, there's a power conduit underneath." Bailey said.

Kira and Garrus took careful aim before firing. The rounds hit their mark and killed the elevator in it's tracks.

"Got it." Garrus said as their lift took over.

"Incoming assassins!" Bailey said.

"Strikers." Kira said.

Another lift came up next to Kira's and the Strikers began to open fire. But once again James had it, he cracked his neck and crushed the lift's conduits with his power. It stopped the strikers in the path making the others smile.

"I guess that was their stop." Garrus quipped

"Shepard bad news." Bailey said

"Is there any other kind?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"That hit man jumped to another elevator, and he's overridden my controls. He's on his way up and I cannot stop him."

"I'll handle it."

"Here they come!" James yelled.

The lift came in fast and Kira and Garrus just fired their weapons at it shutting it down. A few moments later another lift came into sight, this was their target.

"Shepard." Bailey called.

"I see it." Kira confirmed as the lifts became level.

She then jumped onto the lift scarring the occupants inside.

"What was that?" Tavos' replacement asked and Ash just reacted.

"Gunman get down!" she said before firing.

The rounds penetrated the ceiling making Kira roll to the side to avoid the rounds. Udina then it the stop and they stopped at the next floor. As the door opened Udina was the first one out.

"Go!" Ashley said as the rest of the council moved out of the lift.

The five then ran out to the platform as Kira and her team opened the hatch. The councillors then saw the burning wreck of an alliance Kodiak.

"Damn it, Cyberarm hit the shuttle. Everybody back to the elevator." Ash said as she turned only to see Kira come out of the say and James locked the door.

Kira's gun was aimed at Udina, Ash and Tavos looked at the commander puzzled not sure if they needed to do the same.

"Kira?" Ashley asked.

"Shepard's blocking our escape. She's with these things!" Udina called out.

Travos and Ashley looked to each other before pulling their guns out and pointing them at Udina.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. "It's Shepard that you want!"

"Nice try Udina, however we all know that Kira never worked for these guys. In fact her original plan was to take these guys out." Ashley said.

"What?" Tavos' replacement asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I was ordered by the alliance and the Amazon governments to start a project that would be used to replace the alliance military. However it soon became a weapon against Cyberarm, the name of the people who you have been fighting all this time." she then turned to Tavos. "We need to accelerate our plans."

The Asari nodded and looked to the two councillors. She then walked up to them and knocked the two of them out.

"You will pay for this Shepard!" Udina declared.

"Oh she won't but you will." a voice then said.

All eyes then turned to a woman who had tanned skin with gold and blue Egyptian like armour.

"You traitor!" the Human councillor said, but all he got was a bullet round to the head.

The woman then looked at Kira. "I'm Nith, former commander of Cyberarm, and lover of Kira."

"What?" everyone asked.


	55. Chapter 55

After the Citadel was cleared Tavos then helped a new 'Council' settle in after the old Councillors bodies where found dead. But what people didn't know was that the new 'Council' was made up of Advent loyalists. Each one selected due to a number of things and were put on the council so that when the war was over Advent would take full control. That was and always had been Kira's plan, take over the council then the galaxy. But right know Kira stood in front of Ashley enjoying the soldiers punishment as Aria and Jentha sucked on her cock.

Due to her firing at Kira, Ash was to be punished for a few days. So she was put into a crochless and cupless latex bodysuit with an eye hood covering her eyes. She was then set up on a wooden horse then bound so that she couldn't move. Her cock was fully erect with a band around the base to prevent her from cumming from her cock. A gag in her mouth prevented her from complaining about not being able to cum. This was mistress's way of punishment, cum denial while giving the subject pleasure and pain. She wanted to cum but couldn't due to the bondage she was in, it was tight, restrictive and nice but she couldn't help but feel pleasure from it.

Feeling like she had suffered enough Kira stood and walked over to Ashley and undid her ball gag allowing her to talk.

"Mistress please, let me cum!" Ashley said.

"Making demands are we Williams?" Kira asked in her domination tone.

"No mistress. But I need to cum. I feel so full."

"Oh full?" the commander asked looking down to Ashley's swollen cum filled balls. "Hot fertile cum, but you know why I am doing this. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry for shooting at you, I had no idea it was you. Please mistress let me cum."

"Oh, ok as long as you understand not to do it again."

Kira then undid the binds holding Ash onto the horse and helped her off the wooden contraption. Ash fell to her knees in pleasure as Jentha brought up a large bowl and placed it under Ashley's cock. Kira then came down and undid the band and Ash cried out in pleasure as white cum came out filling up the bowl until it was close to the top. Jentha then took it away as Kira then turned to Ash and slid her tongue into her mouth.

She then moved Ash onto the floor with her ass up in the air. Kira then moved herself over up to her and positioned her cock with Ash's ass. Knowing what was to come Ash based herself as the thick large cock slid into her making her cry out.

"Ahhh my asss! It feels so goood!" she moaned as Kira began to move.

The sounds of the cock entering the ass made the two get even ore horny as Kira moved. With each thrust Ash moaned out loud, she had her ass pounded before but not like this. This was gentle, slow and stimulated her anal passage like never before. This was pleasure and how anal should feel like. While watching Aria began to move her hand up and down her cock wanting to feel the pleasure of having it inside someone's asshole.

But she was a slave, and unless Kira decided to allow her to have that privilege she would never feel it. All she could do was watch for now. Jentha however was filling bottles with Ashley's sperm and labelling it as such for Kira to drink later. Ashley's cries of pleasure made the slave even more horny and she began to stimulate her cock faster until she came onto Ashley's latex covered head. That made Kira look up with a less the pleased expression.

"Aria, did you masturbate without permission?"

Aria was silent, her face said it all and she knew that she was going to be punished. Ashley cried out as Kira grunted and came in her ass. Kira then withdrew herself from Ashley and looked down at her slave who looked back terrified at what was going to happen. Her mistress wasn't too kind when it came to disobeying orders.

OOOOO

At the former Cerberus HQ Kira arrived to check up on Miranda and the unknown Cyberarm commander in front of her. After knocking her out they took her to HQ and locked her in one of the cells and held her up by chains while Miranda did what she needed to do. But until then she watched the prisoner while she worked. But soon enough she came up with a tablet in hand. Her belly was fully swollen from her pregnancy, she was nearly ready to give birth but first this Cyberarm commander had to be addressed.

This was the first and possibly only chance they had to understand Cyberarm to a major degree. This was probably their only chance and they needed to take advantage of this while they could.

"Ok what do you have?" Kira asked.

"Well, her cells seem to have stopped ageing permanently due to the use of nanomachines in her bloodstream. Her body has had extensive bionic modification, most of her organs are purely machine now, her lungs, heart and liver all robotic. Her brain however had got some implants for something I cannot understand the use for. All I can say for sure is that she's was made for speed and command." Miranda said while looking at the commander.

"How old is she?"

"Old, I cannot get an exact age."

"Well, I was born before the birth of this so-called Christ, so that would put my birth in BC." the commander said looking up.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Darling, don't you remember? It's me Nith."

"Why do I not believe you?" Kira asked accusingly while Miranda's eyes were lit up like fires.

"Oh fiery, just like I remember. Both of you, but as you say you don't believe me so I will explain. My name is Nith, I am a former Egyptian noble and my former lover was an Amazon by the name of Kyra. She was a warrior, a pirate who worked for herself or the highest bidder. As I said we were lovers but one night I found out that she didn't love me as like one should. A slave who she recently acquired was apparently her long lost love. My emotions went ballistic and I tried to kill this slave, but then something happened."

Kira's brow raised as she listened, one eye was on the heartbeat monitor. She gave no sign she was lying, but that even then she couldn't tell if it was the truth or not.

"Cyberarm came, in their ship. I thought they were Daemons, but soon I realised that I was wrong. By that time I became what you see today, the perfect blend of human and machine. I became immortal, like a god."

"Not a god." Kira said. "Just a modified human, we both know that Cyberarm is just a corrupt group trying to gain control of the galaxy. Make them… less then what they were. We improve on what they are, we make them enhanced of what they are without changing their sense of self. Without changing who they are, machine and flesh? They do change who they are they take away what they are, who they are. They corrupt the mind of the person who has received them, they are essentially unnatural. They are not what they used to be."

"The same can be said for you. In all the time I've known you, you have always been like this. But I realised long ago that you are not the same as the one I loved."

"Why do you say as if you know me?" Kira asked.

"Reincarnation. I believe it's the Hindu idea then when you die you get reincarnated into another body. After watching earth for so long I believe it, even if you don't. This explanation has shown itself to be true, because of people like you. The ones who are willing to do what they need in order to what needs to be done despite the morality or rules. You are like that, even if you stay with her..."

Nith stared daggers at Miranda for whatever reason making the two feel uncomfortable.

"But I do not believe that we have time to explain, because there is someone you may want to say hello to."

Kira's brow raised but a gasp of pain came from Miranda looking over to her. The two fell to the floor and water began to come out of the ex Cerberus operative. Kira hit her comm.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO INTERROGATION ROOM! MIRANDA'S WATER HAS BROKEN!" Kira yelled into the comm as Miranda cried out.

OOOOO

Kira paced up and down the waiting room waiting, something that she normally didn't mind but this time. This time she didn't like it, she didn't want to wait but she had too. After all this was her first child and she didn't know what to do. Her first child, her first biological child. One created in a womb, not a lab, not a breeder but from the one she loved. This was impactful, not to mention that she needed to keep this as quiet as possible. This child can and most likely would be used against her.

Spies and leaks were not much of a problem due to the amount of Advent born soldiers operating at the station. But Miranda would likely want to tell the others, hell Kira would agree but this was too major and even with her close friends there was a risk of the information leaking. This was one of those things she would have to talk about with Miranda. But she still though as she walked up and down the waiting room just thinking about things. Her mind simply buzzed with information that she didn't see time pass.

Chackwas then popped her head out with a smile on her face.

"Kira there's someone here who would like to meet you." she said getting the commander's attention.

Kira then walked over to the door and stood in the doorway looking at Miranda on the bed. In her arms was a small white bundle with a reddish pink face in the gap it had. Kira walked up next to the bed and got down to one knee and looked at the child in her lovers arms. Miranda looked to her lover with a soft smile.

"Kira meet your daughter, Jenny." she said.

Kira reached over and touched her daughters cheek. It was warm to the touch making her smile and tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

"She's beautiful."

"Indeed she is."

The two were just silent as they looked at the newest edition to the galaxy who was sleeping in her mother's arms. They sat there for an unknown length of time but Kira's omni-tool came up with a message for her and read it.

From: Admiral Hackett

Commander Shepard,  
I'm ordering the Normandy into dry dock on the Citadel for much needed repairs. She's seen a lot of action lately and needs a little TLC. A small army of techs will take care of the details once you arrive, so let's get your crew out of there. You're all on shore leave: that's an order. We need everybody at their best.

One more thing: Admiral Anderson has an apartment on the Wards. Head over there when you arrive. I hear it's a nice place.

Admiral Hackett

After reading this Kira smiled.

"Looks like we have some time for R&R."


	56. Chapter 56

Kira walked into the apartment and looked around with a pleased look. This place was nice, very high end as to be expected of an Admiral. But given that Kira was the Queen of Advent she would have a palace for her when the war finished, until then this place was better and nicer. The fake fireplace allowed heat to enter the apartment as she walked it. Traynor then came on the comm.

"Commander, I've got Admiral Anderson on the QEC. Patching him in now." she said.

Kira turned to see the terminal below a screen and walked over to it and hit the green button. Anderson then came up on the screen.

"Shepard." he said.

"Admiral, how are you holding up?" Kira asked.

"Day by day commander."

"Yeah, that's just the way things are." Kira said with a smile. "Hackett send me a message about this apartment."

"I want you to have it, rake it out of my hands."

"You serious?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You need a place that's your, somewhere to relax, recharge your head. Kahlee wanted us to settle down there but the longer I'm here on earth the less I want to leave." he said as Kira moved away to look around the apartment and ended up at the end with another screen and Anderson appeared on the screen. "And I want as few lose ends as possible. Like I said you'd be doing me a favour, at least until you get that place of yours built."

"That's very generous of you."

"It's practical. We need you at your best shape possible. Rested, focused."

"If you say so. Thanks."

"Make yourself at home commander, it's yours now."

"I think I can manage." Kira said a smile making plans to add a lab in somewhere.

"Okay, good I've been meaning to do that for a while now. I'll talk to you soon."

"Be careful Anderson."

"You to Shepard oh and congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

"Thank you, I hope she becomes as smart and song as me."

"Ahaha true enough. See you soon." he said before the screen shut off and Kira looked round the place.

There were a few datapads around the apartment and listened to them. For the most part they were just thoughts from Anderson which she was pleased to hear. This place would be a good place to stay until her palace was completed. Her omni-tool bleeped indicating an email and arrived. She opened it up and began to read it.

Hey Shepard,

I've got a few things I wanted to go over with you. With the Normandy in dry dock, I figured we could meet up at that Ryuusei sushi place down in the Wards. I hear it's the best.

Joker

'Sushi huh? Well I am a little hungry." she thought.

She walked out of the apartment and called a cab.

OOOOO

The cab flew over the dark yet neon lit streets of the wards at it headed to the Ryuusei sushi. The cab soon landed and Kira came out. Most people stood in line dressed in some high class outfits but she, despite being from a leader clan of Amazonia, wore her normal casual military outfit. The guy upfront saw her and indicated for her to come down. She nodded and que skipped to get to the guy up front. People stared daggers at her for skipping but after hearing her name backed up a bit.

"Ahh commander Shepard." he said. "Your table is ready."

He moved to the side and Joker waved at her. Smiling she walked over to the table at the far end of the restaurant and sat down.

"Hey commander. Not bad huh? This place is serious, like 'French guy at the door' serious." he said. "Only had to save the galaxy twice to get a place here. You see the line outside?"

They both turned to see an Alliance officer trying to get through but the guy at the door was blocking her.

"But here I am, drink in hand. Best pilot in the galaxy and a rock star." he said making Kira smile as she took a drink.

"Any news on the Normandy?" she asked.

"Ah you know maintenance stuff. it's hard knowing a bunch of strangers are moving around my, I mean your ship."

"Yeah well, at least they're Advent. They need to upgrade some of the systems, you know lasers and stuff like that."

"Yeah your right, at least there's that."

"Indeed, it will also do us to get some time off. As long as nothing explodes."

"Oh I trust you, just not sure about shifty aerospace engineers. Stealing our silverware."

Kira smiled to the point of laughing.

"Let's just let something else do the work for now. Your on shore leave enjoy it."

"Yeah weather we like it or not."

"You'll manage."

"I may need a drink that comes with an umbrella."

"I'm the first human Spectre and queen of advent. I'll get you two umbrellas."

"Awesome use of power boss." Joker said as he put down his glass. "So your email, it said it was important?"

Kira stopped drinking her drink and placed it back down she looked around sharply. "My email? I got here because of you."

"The hell I didn't send anything."

"That's what has me concerned. If you didn't who did?"

"Commander. Excuse me commander Shepard." the officer said making her way over to the commander while bumping into people and dropping her pad. "Alliance business. Commander this is urgent"

"I don't think that's the umbrella lady." Joker muttered as the officer came up to the table.

"Commander Shepard, I'm staff annalist Maya brooks. Alliance-" she said before saluting. " Excuse me- Alliance intelligence. There are people trying to kill you."

Joker and Kira looked to each other with odd looks.

"Yeah.. I think she's aware of that."

"No I don't mean Cerberus and the Reapers! I mean other people! New people! They're… it's. Someone is hacking your account, comm channels, personal records. They're targeting you specificity."

"Biggest mistake of their lives." Kira said.

"Oh man there's the angry face." Joker said looking at her.

"From the top. What do you know?"

As she said that thee men dressed in military armour walked in passed the Host with the final one punching him in the face.

"Good evening lady's and gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence." he said before they began to fire their guns and flipping tables around.

That scared the customers around the place as they began to get out of the restaurant. As soon as they began to fire Kira flipped up her table and got the other two to take cover behind it.

"Get down." she ordered.

People began to panic as they rand and the leader looked around. "Man, I love show business. Spread out find Shepard."

As one of them moved up he grabbed Brooks and pulled out her of cover as Joker complained about his pancreas.

"Got one sir." he yelled as he dragged her away.

"I'm going after her, find the crew," she ordered.

"Find the crew, got it." Joker said as he moved away.

One of the soldiers then came over and spotted Joker trying to sneak away.

"Hey stop." he ordered but before he could do anything Kira came up grabbed the guy's head and twisted it snapping it killing him.

She then grabbed his gun as Joker turned to her.

"You used me as bait?" he asked.

"Go get the crew!" she said.

"You used me as bait." Joker complained.

Three of the solders were still in the restaurant. Kira popped out of cover ans fired three shots at the nearest merc. The gun had a bad kickback but the impacts took the shields down and sent him to the floor dead. She moved over to better cover while using the pistol to take out another one of soldiers leaving only one left. The final one sent up a drone to attack her but she just kicked it into a wall taking it down.

She then ran up to the final soldier taking down his shields before jumping at him and snapping his neck.

"Brooks stay down!" she ordered.

"Staying down." Brooks said before muttering 'don't shoot me.'

Kira made it up to Brooks and gave her an application of medi-gel. She then helped the intel officer up before she got pushed away as a shot rang out hitting the glass that were standing.

"Brooks." Kira yelled out as the intel officer took the hit.

Before she could do anything several more shot rand out and hit the glass. As she was going to get back up the glass fell out from under her. She grabbed onto one of the light bars but it snapped and she fell down even more. She landed in a heap on the floor, moaning for being wet and in pain as she got up she picked up the pistol and looked around.

"Commander?" Brooks said over her comm. "I found a secure terminal are you ok down there?"

'This quickly?' Kira thought as she looked up from were she fell before shaking her head.

"I'm fine, but Brook you got hit." she said as she moved up through a way onto the 'roadways' section of the wards.

"I know! I used medi-gel. A lot of it. Um all of it accurately and the room is a bit bouncy."

"Sound about right for using too much." Kira said sarcasticly.

"So can I help with anything?"

Kira looked to the edge of a billboard and spotted a ladder. "Alert C-sec and look for a way out." she said as she took the ladder and slid down it.

Looking over to another platform Kira jumped over to it before sliding down the ladder on it then a few shots from someone. As she landed she looked over to the opposite side to see a landing pad.

"Brooks, I see some skycars across the gap, maybe a landing pad." Kira said as she ducked in case the mercs decided to take any more shots at her.

"I'm checking that area, transport no, laundry no, food no. ah it's a skycar lot Csion Motors." Brooks said.

"Get a shuttle over there, I'll find a way across." Kira said as she slid down a ladder.

"Ok." Brooks said before continuing. "Umm so it turns out C-sec has locked the whole area down. It's going to be a tiny bit tricky to get a shuttle."

"Keep at it Brooks." she said as she moved into a cryo storage area for a restaurant.

"Oh also stay off your comm. Well except for me, it's hacked, that's probably how they found you."

"Who are these guy's?" she asked as she moved through the cold section to the ladder at the end of the room.

"I don't know but they don't seem to like you."

"Yeah, I'm sensing that." she said sarcasticly.

Getting up to the top she then ran across the top of it and jumped three times off the different sections to get to the end of the restaurant. A sound made her take cover as she spotted two merc to the right walking along.

"The advance team screwed it up." one said.

"Shepard was unarmed. Man those guys are stupid." the other said.

"Well I wasn't armed but the fact is that I'm Kira Shepard the biggest badass in the galaxy." Kirs said appering behind the two.

"What the..." they both uttered but before anything else could happen Kira kicked one of them between the legs before throwing him into his friends and slapping her hands together as a job well done before taking cover as a few shots rang out.

"Shepard can you hear me? Are you alright?" Garrus said as he came over the channel making Kira smile.

"I'm fine." she said as she fired three rounds into the final merc followed by a fireball killing him. "Might need a little backup."

"Lucky for you I'm Archangel. "Joker filled me in, I'm on foot. Be there as fast as I can."

Kira smiled as she made her way passed the market Brooks came on a little miffed at the fact Garrus was on the line.

"Excuse me who is this? you're on an unsecure channel and putting commander Shepard in danger."

"I'm doing what? Who is this?" he asked

"Hang on." Kira said as she reloaded the weapon. "Joker mentioned Staff Analyst Brooks right? That's her. So everyone play nice otherwise you'll have me to answer to, and you don't what that do we?"

"No commander." both Garrus and Brooks said at the same time with fear in their voices.

"Good."


	57. Chapter 57

Reloading her weapon Kira then moved up by one of the side passages to the next section of the market but took cover as soon as she was fired upon. Three soldiers took cover ready to engage again. Her bone blade extended ready for close combat, she then jumped higher then any normal human could and landed on one of the soldiers with her blade though the man’s heart. The other two saw this and began to panic as a sniper shot impacted her shields.

Another impact forced her to pounce on another and spat in his face melting his helmet onto his skin and killing him. Pressing her back against cover the two last soldiers fired at her location pinning her down. Crouching like a tiger she moved up to a corner slowly to see the sniper behind a bar and looking down the sniper rifle waiting for her to pop up but nothing happened. Kira aimed her pistol at the snipers head and fired. 

Despite being small the weapon packed quite the big punch. She fired three times and killed him leaving only one more. Standing she looked over to the final solider who charged at her with a knife in hand. But all Kira did was spin round and impaled him with her omni-blade. She then removed his head with her bone blade. He fell to the floor dead as Javik came on the radio.

“Javik reporting in commander. The crew is on it’s way.” he said. 

“Good to hear, things are getting a little dicey.” Kira said.

“I’m not surprised.”

Kira shook her head and followed the way round to the main street. There was a door in the middle of the main street but it had red lights on it. 

“Brooks I found a way across, but it’s locked down.” Kira said.

“Right, because of the uh, lockdown. Can you get through?” Brooks asked.

“I’ll try to override it.” she said looking at the lock. 

She opened up her omni-tool and just typed in her Spectre code. It opened with no issue but as soon as she moved onto the walkway a merc spotted her. 

“It’s her. Open fire.” one of them yelled firing making her take cover. 

“Damn it.” Kira muttered. 

“Commander!” Brooks yelled.

“Shepard! What’s happening? I heard that from here.” Garrus said.

“It’s under control.” Kira said with gritted teeth as she followed the walkway round. 

She moved to the other side of the street and fired at the soldiers as Garrus came on the comm again.

“Shepard, Brooks sent me a navpoint for the skycar lot. Meet you there.” he said.

“Good.” the commander said as she finished off a soldier who was getting a little cocky and advancing on her. 

“What do we know about the Mercs?”

“They have guns and don’t like me.” Kira answered sarcasticly as she ran into a soldier and beheaded him. 

“Not helping Shepard.”

“Commander it would be really great if you could stay off the comm.” Brooks chimed in.

“Hey they called me!” Kira defended as she took cover and engulfed her arm in fire as sniper decided to use her as target practice.

The sniper had poor aim however and missed her as the three soldiers advanced. She sighed but moved up fast. Throwing a fireball at one of the mercs shocked them as it hit causing their shields to fail allowing for her to take him down quickly. Three sniper rounds impacted her shields causing them to fail and a round hit her in the side but due to reduced pain nerves and a healing factor. The shot had no effect and she moved faster. 

The sniper didn’t react quickly enough and a bone blade was thrusted through his head killing him outright. The other two then turned to her and tired to open fire but one of them was set ablaze by Kira’s powers and the other soon found himself pinned to the wall bleeding out. He fell down dead and Kira continued walking to the lot. 

As she got closer a heavy trooper appeared and forced her back into an alcove for cover. Swearing she reloaded the pistol and waited for the soldier to reload. When his weapon stopped she moved up fast and tackled him to the floor. Her own force and momentum worked against the soldier. He was quite strong but she was now a superhuman, he managed to get one punch out at him before she spat in his face melting his helmet then fired her pistol into his neck killing him. 

With the area clear she moved into a shop and spotted two mercs firing at a turrian behind a car. Getting annoyed the turrian got out from cover and moved up firing a heavy pistol as the solders and due to their weaken shields they fell quickly. Kira looked at the turrian with a smile.

“So having a bad day Shepard?” he asked.

“You could say that, but after I fucked someone I’ll be fine.” Kira shot back. 

“The landing pad is just over there but it’s behind a locked gate.” he pointed.

“Let’s find a control panel.” she said walking past him. 

“Right. Word is you fell through a fish tank.” 

“We’ll talk later.” she said. 

“A damn shame, good food there.” 

“We’ll talk later.” she repeated.

The two walked up to the door but it was locked. Kira was was about to shoot the window but Garrus lowered her weapon before knocking on the window. 

“Hi there can you open this up?” he asked. 

The doors at the other end opened up and the two of them smiled.

“Much appreciated.” 

“Please leave.” the Volus said.

Garrus then gave Kira a cocky look before swaggerer off. 

“Well I could have done that.” she whispered.

The two the moved onto the landing platform as a C-sec car came in. As it lowered to a hover the door opened and a bunch of mercs inside began to fire at them making the two take cover. The rounds hit their cover and bounced off it. Just then a loud roar sounded and Wrex jumped from a shop and landed on the front of the car sending it to the landing pad. He then jumped at the side of the car and rand up crushing one of the mercs against the wall. Turning he then head butted another knocking him out then punched another till he fell then looked at the final one. 

The other door of the car opened and the merc screamed as he jumped out scared of the rampaging Krogan. The one who was crushed into the door was trying to get up but Wrex just kicked him off the platform. He then walked out of the car and onto the platform before looking at the heavy trooper as Kira and Garrus walked up to him.

“Wrex what are you doing here?” Kira asked. 

“Ah just informing the council about new Krogan request’s for expansion. Needed to make it look official.” he said as he picked up a chaingun and threw it to Kira. 

An explosion sounded behind them and the three of them took cover as more mercs jumped down from the platform.

“Shepard, got a way out of here?” Wrex asked.

“Wrex, I’m a professional.” Kira said.

“That’s not a yes!”

“It’s not a no!” she shot back and spun up the barrels of the gun before firing. 

The weapon was loud but took out at least five of them down before Joker came on the comm.

“Commander!” Joker called. 

Kira got back into cover. “Joker! We lost our ride, where are you?” 

“On my way, picked up Brooks figured you have some questions.” 

“Good call.” she said as she came up out of cover and opened fired again forcing some into cover but Garrus’ eagle eye put a stop to that. 

“Good to be back yeah!” he called out. 

Kira’s weapon overheated and she was forced to take cover and Brooks decided to call.

“Commander did C-sec find you? Are you ok?” she asked.

That raised a few questions in her head. “Yes and no, merc in C-sec shuttle.” 

“What?”

A shot hit near her. “Little busy now.” Kira said as she came up from cover and took out the sniper. 

“Right sorry, We’ll be there soon.” 

Mercs seemed to be pouring out of the vent on a ledge and Kira decided to move up and take cover before unleashing a hail of lead at them taking more of them down as Wrex called out as he smashed a merc into a wall.

“Great place to fight in, lots to destroy.” 

Joker then soon came on as Garrus took down three at a time. “Approaching your position commander, just following the gunfire.”

“Copy that.” Kira confirmed. 

“Sorry I’m late I hate to take the scenic rout.” 

“Scenic rout?” Brooks asked. “We nearly crashed four times! Where the hell did you learn to drive?”

“And Brooks says hi.” 

As she took cover again Kira looked to the landing pad to see the Kodiak coming in.

“Get to the shuttle!” Kira yelled as she ran to the shuttle.

The other two followed her and jumped onto the shuttle as the door closed Kira flipped the bird as them before it fully closed. 

OOOOO

The five entered Kira’s new apartment with not everyone happy.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on here.” Wrex asked.

“I didn’t recognise those mercs, heavily armoured and C-sec shuttles?” Garrus asked as they moved in front of the fireplace. 

“I don’t know I never seen them before.” Kira said as she looked to Brooks who had her face in her hands.

“I cannot believe you survived all that.” she said “They had guns and grenades and those drone things.” 

“It’s all right. I’m calling Commander Bailey, see what’s going on with C-sec.” Kira said as she opened up her omni-tool. 

“Okay that sounds, wait! wouldn’t that make anyone who you contact a target too?” Brooks asked. 

“She’s right Shepard. Until we figure this out it’s a big risk.” Garrus added.

“Okay then, for now we run this ourselves.” Kira said closing the device down. 

“Ourselves, on our own? Outside the law? Okay, yeah.” Brooks said clearly nervous.

“Brooks it’s ok. I know it’s a lot to deal with.” 

“I got shot! I’ve got medi-gel, but still, I took a desk job explicitly not to get shot! And you killed a hundred guys with a pistol.” 

“Well yes that did happen….” the commander admitted.

“I mean who does that? Well you I guess but besides you? They said that medi-gel might make me jumpy. Do I seem jumpy?” 

Garrus and Wrex looked at each other and the two just shrugged. 

“How did you get mixed up in this?” 

“I monitor data for the Alliance to prevent data fraud and hacking of officer Id’s. Like someone’s using an admirals pass to get into a nightclub on the Citadel when that admirals is fighting on Tuchanka? I wrote a tracking program, it’s really neat. I’m named it ‘Mr Biscuits’ after my cat.” 

“Brooks.” Kira said trying to keep her on topic.

“Right sorry. Anyway, Mr B… I mean my program detected a breach in your classified files. Soon everything we had on you was compromised, personnel files, mission reports everything.”

“Since when does hacking personnel records involve heavy weapons fire?” Wrex asked. 

“Think of what the criminals could do if they had Shepard access codes. Or Spectre codes even!”

“Explains why they want you dead Shepard. Nothing to stop them until the damage is done.” 

“And just when I become a parent.” Kira whispered. “Okay, let’s figure out who they are and shut them down. Any ideas?”

“Well I was looking at that pistol you picked up.” Garrus said making Kira pull it out and look at it.

“For such a tiny thing it sure packs a punch. Never seen anything like it before.” Wrex added. 

At that moment Liara walked in and joined the four in front of the fireplace. “Let me see it. I might be able to help. Glyph.” 

The former Shadow Broker drone then appeared. “I’ll begin collecting the relevant intel to review, Dr T’soni.”

“Liara.” Kira said as she held out the pistol to the drone. 

“Shepard, I’m happy to see you’re in one piece.” the asari said. “A shame about the sushi place though. It was my favourite.” 

“I hear that.” Kira said blushing.

“Alright Liara’s on point, what about the rest of the crew?” Wrex asked. 

At that moment as if on cue Joker walked in. “Yeah what about those slackers?” he asked. 

Kira smiled and walked up to him. “Joker, you’ve been busy.” she said. 

“I found some folks who accurately like being shot at.”

He turned and Ashley, Javik, EDI and Tali stood in the doorway.

“Ready to help commander.” EDI said.


	58. Chapter 58

After a short amount of time the rest of the crew arrived into the apartment waisted no time in getting to work. Liara had made some progress and called everyone over to the main table.

"We have a lead." she said. "I had to call in a few favours to run a trace on the gun. It lead me to a casino owner named Elijah Kahn. He's suspected of using his profits to smuggle weapons onto the citadel. Immediately after the attack on Shepard's life, Kahn made an interesting call." she then played the message.

"I'm cutting you off. I'm returning the down payment now." Kahn's voice said.

"What's the problem?" a voice said clearly synthesised.

"Turn on the vidscreen! When I sell a gun I don't want it shown on the nightly news!"

"You won't be linked to me."

"Save it. Our association is terminated. And if you even think of coming after me, I've got info on you ready for prime time, so you ponder on that. Kahn out."

"Sooo that's the identity of out thief." Kira said in an annoyed tone.

"Looks like he's got an ID disguiser. Those things are a pain in the ass to get around." Garrus said.

"Did you get anything on the mercs who attacked us?" Kira asked.

"They're a private military corporation called CAT 6." Liara said. "As most of you CAT 6 is an Alliance nickname for dishonourable discharges. Many have criminal records, histories of steroid abuse, and other charming features. No doubt hired by the thief if not by Kahn."

"Well that call was some pretty damning stuff how did you get it?"

"It involved the weapons biometric data, Salarian intelligence, Advent intelligence and an hana prostitute with camera implants."

"Seriously? That's disturbing."

Liara looked back to the others. "No, the truth is boring." she said as if this wasn't the first time this happened making Kira wonder what she did for the two years she was dead.

"Anyway, whoever that voice was, Kahn's nervous enough to cut him loose. We can squeeze Kahn until the contact drops out."

"Easier said then done. He has a panic room inside the casino. A good place to hold up. But EDI can give us programs to hack the door, but the camera's and guards complicate things."

"Yeah. Kahn can disappear or worse. If his guards ever open fire, normal people could get hurt. Like I did." Brooks said.

"She's right, we can't risk spooking him. We go in quiet, a small team, no gunplay." Kira spoke up.

At that moment Liara's drone, glyph, spoke up. "Dr T'soni, this evening the casino will be hosting a charity event to assist war refugees." Kira and Liara looked at each other before the Dr spoke up.

"Purchase some tickets, Glyph, then call up a layout of the building."

A moment later a diagram came up.

"Score!" Joker said enthusiasticly. "So how close can you get? You don't usually have a back door in a panic room."

"This air shaft, bypasses the security gate and ends up in storage. From there the panic's room door camera can be disabled." EDI said as her plan appeared on the holo map.

"Too convenient." Ash spoke up. "There's going to be alarms all over that shaft."

"I believe I have some countermeasures that may help. I'll know more once we're inside." Liara said hopefully.

"Who will go in the shaft?" Javik asked. "They'll need to be small in size."

"Yeah that's not me." Wrex said. "Too many snacks of roast varren leg."

"I suspect my suit's in-built tech would be picked up by security sensors." Tali said.

Eyes then turned to EDI. "My presence in the casino would arouse suspicion. Mechs are not allowed in they can have cheating software." she said.

"What you need is someone trained in Eezo emissions tech. No electronics, no metal just undetectable polymers." Brooks said making eyes turn to her.. "We had a course back at Op-int, disabling a bomb with little tweeters. See the bomb was filled with shaving cream…."

"Alright you're in." Kira said shocking the agent.

"What? No, what?" she asked.

"You said it yourself, we've all got too much tech."

Brooks looked around at the others. "But.. I managed to get shot just coming to talk to you. Now I'm supposed to hack my way into a safe room?"

"Well be backing you all the way. The second you hit something you cannot handle we'll cover you."

"If that's settled, it looks like there's one last hurdle to get us inside." Liara said.

"Which is?" Kira asked.

"Black tie required."

"Fuck, but I have an idea who to take. Who's up for baby sitting?"

OOOOO

Miranda and Kira walked arm in arm down a red carpet with Brooks beside them.

"Looking good Kira." Miranda said.

"I don't know how people can can ware this." Kira said as she adjusted her collar.

Unlike the other women she was wearing a tuxdeo, which while frowned upon, was not objected to by anyone. But that didn't mean she like wearing this stuff.

"I still like it."

"I look better in latex."

"You know I shaved my legs for this, an I even put concealer on where I got shot." Brooks said.

"Just smile and wave Brooks." Kira said as she and Miranda did.

They walked through the door and looked at each other.

"I'll get to the ventilation shaft." Brooks said. "Wish me luck." she then walked off as Kira tapped her ear bud as Liara came on.

"I'm here, Shepard. EDI and I will keep in contact in case we're needed. Kahn has a lot of surveillance set up. I'd mingle with the guests if you want to look normal." she said.

"Sigh, ok Miranda, time to go meet the riff raff." Kira said as she offered her arm to Miranda.

"Well this will be fun." she said as the two walked up the stairs and looked around.

Kira hated social occasions and this was just going to be torture. She was a soldier and a scientist not a rich kid with billions of credits to go to fancy dress parties. But still, this was part of the mission and she needed to put a smile on her face. Looking around she found a good spot to talk to someone, a human and asari talking. Deciding it was a good spot the two talked over and began to talk to them.

"Hi, Elispeth Murrian. I'm running for Zekara ward city council are you two citizens here?" the human asked.

"I've had bad experience with politicians." Kira admitted.

"Who hasn't?" Elispeth asked. "That's why I'm running. I got sick of leaders with ties to Terra Ferma or Cerberus or worse."

"Oh?" Miranda asked.

"The ward needs refugee facilities. It needs security, it needs jobs, it needs everything. And hopefully with a friend like Elijah Kahn backing me I can make that happen."

"Well." Kira said as she opened up her omni tool. "I can recommend a few more people who would help. Yes they are apart of Advent, but they are a lot more trustworthy the Elijah especially with the rumours of weapon smuggling."

"Weapons smuggling? I'll take those names then. Thank you."

Miranda and Kira then moved away as brooks came onto the comm.

"Commander I'm upstairs by the grate leading to the shaft. But there's a problem can you meet me?" she asked making the two look to each other.

They turned to look towards the stairs and walked over to them making sure to look casual while doing so. They walked up the stairs and round the side and met up with brooks.

"Okay right, just like we thought there's an alarm on the gate." she said.

"Then we'll have to bypass it." Miranda said as she moved in and took a closer look at it.

"Dr T'soni gave me this to pass to you. It's a resonance emitter lens, it should let you see security grids and wiring."

Kira looked at them and then placed then onto her eyes like contact lenses. "Good, I'll follow the wiring to a junction box and disable the alarm."

"Yeah fingers crossed." Brooks said with a wryly smile.

A blue line came into sight and Kira began to follow it.

"In case case it needs to be said don't bypass a camera when you're being watched." Liara said.

"Yeah doesn't need to be said, I'm also a scientist." Kira said as she began to move around while not trying to look at the floor.

Miranda kept her eyes open as well, infiltration was her speciality not Shepard's. The two walked over to the other side of the small bar to see the terminal only to see a camera in the way.

"Miranda, care to do the honours." Kira said.

"With pleasure." she said as she walked up and leaned on the ledge beside the camera.

The camera only so much of her body could be seen by the camera allowing her to hack into the feed. Her omnitool lit up green making her smile and nod to Shepard who then spliced into the alarm system.

"The splice is in." she said.

"Good, I've got the grate open and we're in." Brooks said with joy in her voice. "Act casual, this could take a while."

"Right." Kira muttered.

"Kira, what's her deal?" Miranda asked.

"She says that she's from Alliance intel, but I'm not so sure. She seems a little too..."

"Fake?" Miranda asked and Kira nodded. "I see that, I heard of tales of an operative who could blend in like a chameleon. But now that I've Brooks I'm not so sure she is who she claims to be."

"Same, oh and by the why chameleons don't change their colour because of predators but emotion."

"You nerd."

"You love it." Kira said as she walked up to Miranda and wrapped her arms around her and the two locked lips but a moment later.

"Shepard." Brooks said.

Kira broke the kiss and tapped her bud. "Yes."

"There's a guard right below me." she said.

"Don't panic I'll get his attention." Kira said pulling herself off Miranda.

The two then followed the stairs down to the marker on their huds. He was right in front of the grate where brooks was.

"I got this." Shepard said as she walked up to the man. "Sir I stopped someone in the ladies bathroom doing drugs."

"I see, were you able to identity the substance used?" he asked.

"Red sand."

"Dispatch, we've got a sand tipper in the bathrooms."

"Have they tried to compromise the games biotically?" dispatch asked.

"Unknown at this time, moving to confront send back up." the guard said. "We'll take care of it ma'am. Appreciate the help." he then moved off making Kira smile.

"You're clear Brooks."

"Thanks, I'll see if I can get to the panic room."

"And we'll get back to blending in, slow and steady. We'll get to Kahn."

After a bit more mingling Brooks came back on.

"Umm."

"Talk to me Brooks." Kira said.

"I've got a pressure pad and an obstruction detector ahead. I can't disable them from here."

"Ok then, EDI I need a tech solution. Brooks stay put, we'll find a junction and take out the sensors."

"Okay." Brooks responded.

Kira's eyes detected the wiring and followed it to a pillar behind two roulette tables.

"Liara, there's a junction box by the roulette wheels but it's in plain view of two guards."

"But you can do something right? Because my legs are starting to fall asleep a little."

"We got this." Kira said as she turned to Miranda who nodded and walked over to one of the guards.

"Excuse me sir, I spotted a man in the poker games with a card fabricator." she said as Kira walked over to the junction.

She hacked the junction box as the guard walked away to the poker tables.

"Hacked."

"Testing the obstruction detector...and I think we're ok." Brooks said.

Kira then followed the wire again to another junction this one clearly in the sight of a guard. Miranda decided to put on her seductive face.

"Err sir can you please help me, I think something dropped down the back of my dress." she said.

The man now blushing decided to help while Kira moved over to the junction box and shut it off.

"I'm at the storage room, time to hit the lock." Brooks said.

"Be careful Brooks." Kira said but there was no answer. "Brooks."

"Son of a..."

"What happened?"

"Inareds laser hooked up to a silent alarm. I didn't get to it in time."

"Shepard I'll call the responding guard to say it was a false alarm. But you must stall him before he reaches Brooks."

"Right lovely." she muttered sarcasticly.

A marker came up and she followed it, the guard was walking down. Before he came round a corner she bumped into him.

"Hey," she said before he held up his hands.

"Sorry I'm trying to do like three things at once." he said before his omni tool. "Barrows."

"Sir we checked out the alarm in storage. It's nothing, minor accident." a modified voice of EDI said.

"Find out who tripped it and get them to my office by the end of the shift." he said before walking off.

"Your clear Brooks." Kira said.

"Thanks Commander, I'll see if I can get to the panic room."

Kira and Miranda mingled a bit more before Brooks came on again.

"Okay now all you need to do is get to me. I'm on the other side of the security gate." she said.

"Have you disabled the camera yet?" Miranda asked.

"Well I got my side. Yours is still on though. We need to finish this before someone comes by."

"Hang tight." Kira said as a yellow line to the gate that appeared on her hud.

The two walked up to a doorway with two guards and two cameras, Brooks then came on to make matters worse.

"I cannot get the gate open from here. The junction must be on your side. It maybe tricky, just so you know."

"Shit." Kira muttered. "Ok distract that guard while I hack the camera."

"Will do." Miranda said as the two walked in. "Excuse me, but that side arm…." she said as Kira began to hack the camera.

She let Miranda finish her conversation before nodding to the other guard.

"Excuse me, can you tell me who calculates the odds on your machines I can never seem to get a payout."

Kira hacked the terminal eliminating the camera before moving over to the final terminal to turn the final camera off. Miranda then finished her conversation and the two joined Brooks in the panic room to face the back of Kahn's head.

"Kahn you and me are going to have to talk." Kira said but something was off.

Miranda walked around the table and then turned the chair to show Kahn, dead.

"What the hell?" Brooks asked.

"And here I was planning a marvellous torture routine." Miranda said as Brooks and Kira joined her.

Brooks then activated his terminal and looked at it. "Commander there's a deletion order on the terminal."

"Damn it." Kira muttered as Brooks continued.

"Everything's been wiped, I don't know if it was him, or the killer or the alarm when I tripped. Did I screw this up?" but then she noticed what Kira was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for mistakes." the commander responded. "Thought so, whoever it was had to do this fast. They wiped the terminal but not the comm."

"Oh so if we take the comm back to the safe house to scan it or,..." she didn't finish as Kira hit a key to respond back.

"Elijah, come crawling back?" asked a static video of the mysterious figure.

"Guess again." Kira said as Brooks began to trace.

"You." the voice said in a venomous tone. "I see you recovered from flopping on the floor like a fish."

Kira just smiled. "You need to do a lot more then that. Last guy that trash talked me was a few kilometres taller then you."

"Brave, I thought as much but it won't matter. You have nothing all you can do is wait for the hammer to fall."

"Why do this? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm going to take everything you have and everything you are." the figure said before closing the link.

"Damn, sorry commander there wasn't enough time to trace the call." Brooks apologised.

"We're not done yet, pull out the data drives."

"The ones that got wiped? You think we can find something?"

"With EDI anything's possible. The sooner we can get them to her, the sooner we can track down this threat." Kira said with confidence.


	59. Chapter 59

As the three walked back into the Apartment Miranda walked over to the crib and picked up her daughter. 

“That was some party, aside from the host. Who well turned out to be dead.” she said.

“True but it wasn’t a total loss. Brook work with EDI to see if there’s anything useful on those drives.” Kira said.

“Here’s hoping.” Brooks said. “I’ll let you know what we find commander.”

She then walked away and Kira walked over to Miranda and her daughter. “How are my slaves?” 

“They where taken away before the Alliance got to the ship. They are currently in a wall in cryo at the moment.” 

“Good don’t want anyone to find them.” she said before leaning in and kissing Miranda on the lips. 

OOOOO

After three hours Shepard was called by the AI and intelligence officer to see what they had found. 

“Though the data’s root structure was erased the logic integrity remind viable.” EDI said as the rest of the crew joined them excluding Miranda. 

“EDI has an incredible talent for this stuff. I know she’s an AI, but still.” Brooks said in awe. “We found an encrypted communication from a few days ago. Just need another minute to crack it.” 

“A whole minute?” Joker asked as he walked up. “EDI here could shave that down to five seconds.” 

“I thought it best to allow Staff Analyst brooks to improve her encryption skills.” EDI defended.

“And now you’ve lost your chance to show off.” 

“Like she needs it!” Brooks said. “You’re the crew of the Normandy, you’re legends in the Alliance and Advent.” 

“Legends can be good, or bad which are we?” Kira asked. 

“Your the kind that people look up to. The kind they owe their lives to.” 

“Then how come everyone’s always shooting at us?” Wrex quipped. 

“I think it’s mostly you Wrex.” Tali said. “The bigger the target the bigger err target?” 

“You saying I gained weight?” the Krogan asked. 

“It just means that there's more of the legend to love.” Liara defended. 

Kira stroked the bridge of her nose trying to get an uncomfortable image out of her head while Wrex’s lip just twitched.

 

“And the camaraderie and friendship? I thank that’s your secret weapon.” Brooks said.

“What like the Avengers?” Joker asked “Or the Justice league?” 

“Avengers, the JL are more like unstoppable gods, we are not.” Kira said as her nerd said came out. “But we do what we can, it’s our job after all.” 

“Wait.. ‘job’.” Garrus said. “You mean the rest of you are getting paid for this?” 

Just then the screen in front of Brooks.

“Here we go.” She said before reading it. “Whoa, those mercs who are coming after you? They brought a lot of weapons like big ones.”

An image of an Atlas mech then came up.

“A mech?” Ashley asked. “What do they need that kind of firepower for?” 

Just ten glyph came in and removed the image of the mech.

“It appears the done is trying to rebel.” Javik said. 

“I have monitored the commander's Spectre access code in use at the Citadel archives.” it said.

“Let’s see it.” Kira said.

A map of the archives soon came up and Brooks took a look at the information. 

“The archives are going into lock down. Whoever is hacking your records is there right now.” Brooks said. 

“What do we know about the place?” Kira asked. 

“The Council keeps sensitive historical information there. Real hush-hush, not even my C-sec clearance could get me in.” Garrus said. 

“We need to get moving let’s...” Kirat tried to say but stopped before a volus holding a pizza box. “What’s with the volus?” 

“Oh the delivery guy?” James said. “Yeah I got the munches.” 

“Double peperoni.” the volus said.

“The archives are huge, you’ll need to cover a lot of ground. Shame you cannot bring everyone.” Brooks said.

“Who says I can’t? All hands on deck for this one.” Kira said with a curve of her lip.

“Hell yeah, but who get’s to take point with you?” James asked. 

That was followed coughs and one from the volus. “Who’s going to pay the bill?” 

OOOOO

“What’s the best why to the archives?” Kria said as she and the others used Skycars to fly to the location. 

“The facility is directly below the wards.” Brooks said as she wiped some cheese of her cheek. “Maybe a direct breach for maximum surprise?” 

“I like it,” Kira said. “Sounds like you’re learning the ropes.”

“Hell hang out with us long enough and you’ll learn ropes, knifes, bombs, Thresher Maws.” Cortez said as they found the spot.

“But don’t hang around too long or you’ll be making friends with Asari.” Wrex said. 

“I heard that.” Liara said in a displeased voice as the ships landed.

The crew then got out of their respective cars and regrouped with each other.

“The archives are somewhere down below us. It could be pretty tricky to get in there.” Brooks said. 

“Not really.” James said as he held an explosive making everyone smile. 

The floor exploded and the crew jumped down.

“Korgans first.” Wrex said as he jumped and moved. “See you at the party princesses.” 

The team made their way down and into the main lobby. Kira was the first to enter and readied her rifle. She indicated the team on the scaffolding to move. Garrus took the lead but stopped as laser sights painted him. More sights then painted Kira making her groan.

“Not this again.” 

CAT6 soldiers then began to attack and take cover. 

“AMBUSH!” Wrex called out. 

“Scatter and take cover!” Kira yelled as she jumped behind a desk and began to fire at the nearest soldier.

“In the old days we had at lest 5 minutes before a mission went south.” Wrex said.

“Nah, more like 3.” Garrus called as he blew the head off a sniper.

“I’d say 1.” Ash replied as she kicked a soldier in between the legs then snapped his neck.

“Shepard brought the full crew!” a CAT6 lieutenant said. 

“Box them in!” called the CAT6 leader. 

Wrex smiled as he charged in and slammed into a soldier crushing him into the wall.

“Shit they got a Korgan!” one called out.

“Really?” Kira asked as her bone blade extended and charged in taking out a soldier at close quarters. “Brooks you ok?” 

“Upstairs.” she replied. “Scattering and taking cover.” 

Kira rolled her eyes as she charged in and cut the heads off two CAT6 snipers. She then turned to two more soldiers but then someone in the shadows grabbed Brooks and pointed a pistol at her head. 

“That’s enough.” she said with an oddly familiar voice. “Drop your weapons or this won’t end well for her.”

“You bitch.” Brooks said as CAT 6 surrounded the teams who dropped their weapons.

“All right.” Kira said as she was backed into the middle with Wrex and Liara. 

Her bone blades retracted and she dropped her rifle. The figure then pushed Brooks onto the floor below. As she slowly got up Kira began to speak.

“Whatever you think you’re getting away with...” she said as Brooks joined them. “..There’s nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide where we can’t find you.” 

“Hide? Why?” the woman asked coming into the light shocking everyone. “I’m Commander Kira Shepard, I never hide.”

She jumped down and landed in front of them.

“Don’t remember making you.” Kira said. 

“Uh-huh, so that’s how it’s going to be.” Wrex said.

The new Shepard walked in front of them and was soon face to face with the Real Kira. 

“Who are you?” the real one asked. 

“You weren’t the only Shepard Cerberus brought back to life. But at least one of us will finally do something about it.” the copy said. 

“So you’re a clone.” the real one said.

“And she gets it in one.”

“Not really, it’s mealy the only logical solution that makes sense. If I needed a new lung or something they would take it from you. But where have you been this whole time?” 

“In a coma, until I woke up six months ago. When you were in a jail on earth I was learning to be human. Amazing what a person can do with enough neural implants.”

“So why attack me then? Why not work together? On the same team.”

“We’re not even in the same league.”

“Yeah, your right I’m better.” the real Kira said making the clone’s eye twitch. “Did the Illusive man send you?” 

“No he abandoned me when he had what he wanted, you.” 

“Then why are you trying to kill us?” Liara asked.

“Because I don’t have her memories. I’d never fool my supposed friends, the ones who abandoned their duty to join the cult of Shepard.” the clone said making Kira’s eye witch due to the fact that there was a legit cult with her as a goddess. “Like you Doctor T’soni, you’re nothing more then a college cheerleader pretending to be a soldier.”

“And your just a pale imitation of the real thing!” Liara spat back.

“I’m the real thing perfected. I’m you without the ware and tear, Shepard. The doubts, the failures, I’m the lone wolf you were always meant to be without the emotional baggage holding me back.”

“No one will ever believe your Shepard.” Wrex said. “That wear and tear, that emotional baggage, that’s what makes Shepard, Shepard.”

“They will, when I’m flying her ship.” 

“Ohhh no I’m not falling for that.” Kira said with a smug grin. “Tying to contact the Normandy and you get the codes. Not a chance.” 

“Fine then,” the clone said as she grabbed Kira’s omni tool and scanned it before activating the comm. “Trynor this is Shepard, prepare the Normandy for emergency departure. We are leaving, sending codes now.” 

OOOOO

On the Normandy Traynor looked over the codes that where sent to her. They all checked out but something felt off, she didn’t know what but something felt off. 

“Acknowledged, we’ll get right under way.” she said but typed in a few codes just in case her feelings panned out. 

OOOOO

“Well, I’m looking forward to kill you.” Kira said as she readied to hit the clone.

“I guess threats of violence run our DNA, but mines more of a threat.” she said before turning and walked away. “Execute them, the cult of Shepard ends today.”

As she walked away with two soldiers Kira looked up at the model of the citadel above her and smirked. She threw a fireball at it causing it to shatter, as it came down she jumped out of the way. It landed killing the two soldiers in her way while the others used their powers to take the others down. 

“Everyone alive?” Kira asked.

“We’re on the balcony.” Tali said. 

“I’m ok.” Brook said as Liara jumped over her and snapped the neck of of a CAT6 soldier. 

“Everyone else?” Kira asked.

“On the other side.” Crotex said. As Kira spat at a soldier and melted his face plate before finishing him off with a rifle round. 

“On high ground with a sniper rifle, it doesn’t get any better then this.” Garrus said. 

“Having a party up here with bullets.” Ash said as Wrex crushed a heavy.

“These primitives make good sport.” Javik said as he fired his beam weapon at one of the soldiers on the lower deck.

“Terminating hostile.” EDI muttered as she unloaded her smg into a soldier.

“One big happy ass kicking family!” James said as he threw a grenade at a squad. “See Brooks. That’s how legends do it.” 

Kira Charged into a squad and set herself ablaze along with the soldiers as Brooks spoke.

“I’d be impressed id I wasn’t covering my eyes.” she replied. 

Wrex then got up onto a ledge making him a big target. “Ok everyone Uncle Urdnot is back in town and he brought the boom.” he said firing at a soldier turning his guts inside out. 

“Is that a new catchphrase or something Wrex?” Kira asked as she joined him and burned a solder who was trying to flank him.

“Thought I’d try it out. See what you thought.” 

Before she could say anything Tali said what she was thinking. “Try again.” she said. 

As the CAT6 soldiers began to waver due to the skill and firepower of the crew the commander chimed in. 

“Rapier squad orders are to kill the other Shepard's crew. No messing about this time.” he said.

As he said that Wrex blew the torso off one of the mercs and crushed another one under his foot. 

“But they got a krogan!” one of the soldiers said. “Why don’t we have a krogan?” 

Just then a shadow fell over him and he looked up at the krogan standing over him. “I wouldn’t want to be you princess.” he said raising his shotgun and fired sending bone and grey matter everywhere. 

“Shit a prothiean over here.” said a sniper before his head was blown off.

“And that’s a future corpse over here.” Javik shot back. 

A shot hit next to one of the lieutenants making look towards the shot only to see Garrus lining up another shot. “I think that turian they got is Archangel, how the hell are we going to kill him?” 

“Your not.” was Garrus all said before the lieutenant’s head exploded. 

“Maybe the other Shepard should have stuck around to help.” said another lieutenant before Kira slammed his head into a wall and cooking it making the area clear.

“We’re clear, now where did the other you go?” Liara asked with venom in her voice. 

“She’s pushing into the archives, stay in your groups.” Kira said as she made it to the far end door. “This clone is going down.”


	60. Chapter 60

Kira opened the door at the far end of the room. It opened up to a corridor allowing her Liara and Wrex to move. 

“Team Mako on point.” Kira yelled down the radio. 

“Right!” Brooks said. “What’s a Mako?”

“Something we could really use right now.” Garrus said as they moved up.

“Team Hammerhead cover the flank.” the Commander ordered.

“Got it!” Cortez said. “Mako’s got nothing on the Hammerhead.”

Shepard could only roll her eyes at that as she moved up to a checkpoint and made her way through it. There was little of note, but the team kept their eyes open just in case. Reaching the other end of the checkpoint the door opened leading them to the main archive section. It was massive with large cylindrical vaults along the walls. 

“Huh, big place.” Wrex said impressed. 

“Shepard, what do you think your clone is looking for in here?” Tali asked. 

“At this point, anything is possible.” Kira muttered.

“Like waking up and finding that you have a clone?” Ash smiled. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” the commander said as she and the teams moved forwards. 

Liara decided to speak up on that. “Of course, at least not till we’ve all had a drink.” 

Everyone just nodded in agreement. Despite what they had faced in the past, this was just downright strange. The team moved to the end of the platform they were on keeping an eye out for the mecs and her clone. 

“How are we going to find anything in this place?” Wrex asked looking around. 

Kira looked to him for a moment as an idea popped in her head. “Glyph.” 

Liara’s blue drone soon appeared in front of her. “Yes commander.” it said.

“Track the target, give me updates on it’s location.”

“What is the nature of the target?”

“She looks like me.” Kira sighed.

“Then I have found the target.”

“Not me.” she said in an annoyed tone. “Another me, now get going.” 

“At once commander.” it said before flying off.

The team followed the catwalk around and down. They kept on expecting snipers but there were none about despite the area being a good place for snipers. Moving up onto a platform leading onto a lift the sounds of mercs made the team get into cover. 

“There they are!” the Capitan yelled. “The other Shepard is still alive!” 

“Take her down I need more time to find the vault!” the clone yelled over the radio.

Either the mercs underestimated the team or the clone did as there was only three soldiers on the lift. Wrex changed into one and threw him into a wall before unloading a round into his head making it explode. Liara however used her biotics to pull her target in the in before freezing him then slamming him down into a million pieces. Kira just dived at her target and severed his head. 

“Shepard step onto the platform and we’ll lower you from there.” Tali said as she found the lift controls. 

Kira nodded and she and her team stepped onto the platform. It lowered down a few feet, once it was in position a vault to the right slid onto the platform. 

“Now if you’ll just get into the vault we can move you across.” Brooks added.

Shrugging her shoulders Kira and her team stepped into the vault. A force field then covered the open part before it retracted back into it’s housing. 

“Accessing vault T91.” the computer said as Liara walked up to one of the cases. 

“Look at this.” she said. “It says this gun was in the first contact war. Year 2151.” 

“Yeah back when the humans and turrians were at each other’s throats.” Wrex commented. 

“Relevant data uploaded to relevant research alcoves.” the computer said as the vault moved again. 

The three got off the vault and glyph found his way to the commander. 

“Commander the other you is searching for something 200 meters ahead.” that made the commander smile.

“Got it.” she said. 

“Fighting your own clone. Who would have thought.” Wrex muttered. 

“Useful though.” Ash thought. “Anything you don’t want to do, Shepard, let them handle it.” 

“So like a personal butler?” Brooks wondered. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kira said angerly thinking on the best way of punishing Ashley. 

“Yes so let your clone do it.” Lira commented making Kira look to her with an evil eye. 

They continued on but as they got to the edge the only way to move forward was a vault to the right. Jumping down on it a CAT6 specialist jumped down ambushing them. Liara just used her push ability to send him falling down onto the other vaults. 

“Dagger squad! I need more time to reach the vault!” the clone ordered. “Keep Shepard off my back or it’s your head!” 

“The other Shepard sounds like an asshole.” Cortez noted. 

“I’d quit if she was my commander.” Brooks added. 

Snipers then began to try and take pot shots at the team making them dive into cover. Grabbing a grenade Wrex threw it between the snipers. It exploded sending spikes into them causing them to scream in pain. The team moved up and finished them off by unloading a round into each of them. 

“We’re over here Shepard, we’ll hit them from this side.” Tali said as more CAT6 mercs moved towards them. 

Kira and her team moved up to the main catwalk and jumped over the railings. Gunfire forced them into cover.

“Team Mako moving forward.” Garrus called. “Catch you on the other side.” 

“I’m getting sick of these mercs!” Kira yelled as she burst into flames and charged at them. She grabbed the nearest one and ripped him apart before setting the other ablaze. 

“Maybe we can circle around them on the tubes?” Wrex asked. 

Kira nodded as they moved up and found one of the vaults was missing allowing them to move across another vault. Two mercs and a drone at the other end and began to open fire at them. As they took cover and began to fire Kira fired a concussive shot at them taking out their shields. Liara then threw a grenade which exploded on contact with the drone while wounding the other two. Wrex then came up, while the two were wounded they tired to take the Krogan down but all they did was piss him off as he crushed their heads. They moved to to the next catwalk when Tali came on.

“Shepard they got us pinned down, we could use some help!” 

“On our way!” Kira said as she and the other two broke out into a run. 

“We’ve got Shepard’s squad surrounded!” said one of the merc captains. 

“Eliminate them, I need more time.” the clone replied. 

The team managed to get to a point overlooking the firefight when Brooks came on.

“Commander we can’t hold them off for much longer!” she said. 

“Where’s your commander now?” asked one of the mercs before his head was blown off by a sniper rifle shot. 

“Right here.” Kira said. 

“Commander we could really use some help!” Brooks said urgently. 

Kira jumped down onto an adjacent platform. Team Mako were in trouble as they slowly moved back. As they did a sniper was moving up to get a shot at them, but she never got a chance as Kira took her out with one shot before moving up.

“GO I’ll cover you!” she yelled as the teams moved over to a ladder.

She turned and began to fire her pistol along with throwing fireballs at the mercs. 

“Move!” she yelled as more mercs came and opened fired.

A stray shot hit next to Liara as she climbed up the ladder. “THAT’S CHEATING WE’RE ON A LADDER!” she yelled before moving up. 

Kira moved over to the lader before looking to see that she was surrounded. 

“This is Shepard we need...” she tired to say but all three teams behind her walked up to the edge of the platform they were on and opened fired at the same time. 

Cover and shields were irrelevant as the amount of rounds killed the mercs in no time. That allowed Kira to climb up the ladder as Wrex spoke.

“That’s why I love hanging out with you guys. Why should something once when you can shoot it 46 more times?” he asked earning smiles and nods from everyone as Shepard reach the platform.

“The other me can’t be far.” she said. “Keep up the pressure and we’ll try to surround her. Move out.” 

The teams split up again and her team moved forwards towards a hologram of two turrians interrogating a human. She ignored it as a door panel lit up green and three walked through it. They followed the corridor round and down to another hologram.

“Imagine the history of this place.” Liara said amazed. “It must stretch back thousands of years.” 

“Well after the galaxy is ours I’ll let you have as much time as you want here. But what is the other me looking for?” 

Wrex shrugged as a specialist came up from a ramp along with a drone. He didn’t have a chance to do anything as Kira ran up to him and impaled him while the other two just unloaded a few rounds into the drone. The three then moved down a ramp as Ash came on.

“This is hammerhead. Enemy contact ahead Shepard, we’ll draw their fire.” she said as gunfire erupted. 

Kira and her team moved in and opened fire at the nearest mercs. 

“Their above us!” yelled a captain.

“Behind us too!” yelled a lieutenant.

“And they still have a krogan!” a trooper yelled. “Someone kill him!” 

“Someone can try!” Wrex yelled as he picked up the merc who said that. 

He then threw him into a wall and unloaded a round into him before throwing him over the railings killing him while the team moved on.

OOOOO In the interest of time I’m skipping a bit sorry but this particular level is long and a little boring and I need to get onto other projects. 

Kira moved down another hall, it seemed that they had been having radio trouble has her team could not get a hold of Mako or Hammerhead. Something was wrong, that much was clear but at least they were gaining on the clone.

“Commander do you copy?” Brooks asked. 

“What’s your status?” Kira asked. 

“The other you is jamming our radios.” 

‘Then how can I still speak to you?’ Kira thought. 

“Hammerhead and Mako are trying to get ahead of her and cut her off. But I've been hit and need help! Please hurry.” 

“Does anyone feel like this is a trap?” the commander asked. 

The other two just looked to each other before they moved on. Following the waypoint they walked over to a door which opened to a scanning corridor. 

“Biometric identification required.” the computer said as a holo scanning wall moved along the hall scanning them before moving back and the door opened. “Spectre access is authorised.” 

“Commander over here help!” Brooks said from the other side of the room. 

There was an open vault in the middle of the room with an open door on the other side. This was clearly a trap, as soon as they stepped onto the vault the shield then activated and Kira hit the shield in annoyance. 

“This can’t be good.” Liara muttered.

“Damn, Brooks the vault sealed us in.” Kira said as she hit the radio.

“Is there an override?” Wrex asked. 

“None that I can see.” the doctor answered. 

“Might as well. Brooks, Cortez do you read me? Is anyone on this frequency?” the commander asked. 

The clone walked up behind them. “Short answer no, they not.” Kira turned and raised her middle finger at the clone. “The long answer involves you and your friends trapped in iridium vaults and forgotten… well forever.” 

“Others know about this, about you. The Alliance will stop you.” 

“What do you think Staff analyst Brooks? Will the Alliance stop us?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t actually work for them.” Brooks said as she walked around the clone. 

‘I fucking knew it.’ Kira thought. “Who the hell are you? And what makes you think I won’t track you down?” 

“My name doesn’t matter. I never keep the same name for more then a few days. And if the Illusive man hasn’t found me, you never will.” 

“Well that’s because the Illusive man has little to no resources since Advent took over most of their bases. That’s common knowledge. But with that, I can assume that you are Cerberus.” 

“Was, he and I didn’t see eye to eye. He’s indoctrinated, whereas I prefer the whispers in my head to be my own.”

“And you didn’t come to me why? We could have worked together.” 

“In a way we did, I’m the one who put together all those dossiers for your suicide mission.”

“The collector base.” 

“There was a Salarian doctor, the Asari justicar, the Drell. They were all mistakes. We were a pro human group who looking to aliens for help. So I bided my time and when I found another you who agreed I woke her up.” 

“Why all the deception then?”

“All we wanted was your Spectre code.”

‘Of course,’Kira thought as she remembered all of those times when she used it. 

“But then you survived the hit and had to bring that damned asari into it, so I had to tie up lose ends.”

“The arms dealer.” 

“But then your sex bot just had to go and recover the data. So we’re forced here, to contain the situation.” 

Kira shook her head and smiled, this time she was well and truly tricked. But at least she notified Advent in secret, all there was to do now was get out of this mess. 

“Fair warning, no one who has ever betrayed me has ever survived.” she said looking up with fire in her eyes. 

“And yet they keep trying.” Wrex said.

“You two think your clever. And yeah, you were… just a bit. But clever doesn’t beat a bullet. And yeah I maybe trapped in here, but don’t get comfortable. That bulls eye on your back is just getting bigger by the second.”

“That sounds very dramatic and if someone say, Commander Shepard made the threat I’d be worried.” Brooks said with confidence. “But your not Shepard not anymore.” 

“You had Miranda, I have her. Mine had more bite.” the clone said forcing Kira to swallow her laughter. 

“It was fun while it lasted.” Brooks said as the clone walked over to a terminal to the right. 

“Trying to set thing right are we?” Kira asked.

“Yes I am.” replied the clone as she turned on a holo of Kira’s ascension to spectre status. 

“‘ You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment to your species.’” the recording said.

“Except somewhere along the way you forgot about your species. You’ve saved more alien lives then you have human.” the clone said turning to her.

“Setting aside that there are more non humans to humans. I don’t care what species they are. Every life counts, but maybe a clone wouldn't understand that.” 

“You know what they cannot duplicate? Our handprint. Life gives it it’s shape, not DNA… which is a problem.” the clone said as she turned back to the terminal. “Computer update council records. Subject: Shepard, human Spectre.” 

“Accessing record. Please input new data.” the computer said and the clone placed her hand on the scanner. “Biometric identifier updated. Good day commander Shepard.”

‘Shit I forgot to update my extra organ enhancements.’ Kira thought. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me the Normandy needs it’s Capitan. So….” she began to walk off but before she reached the door she turned to face the three. “I should go.” 

Kira gave her an odd look before Brooks added one final remark.

“Farewell commander, I guess this is where ‘legends’ go to die.” she said walking off as the vault that the three where in moved.


	61. Chapter 61

The clone smiled as she looked at the galaxy map in the CIC of the Normandy. She finally did it, the cult of Shepard was no more and she can take her place in history and ensure humanity's ascension as the dominate race. Everything had fallen into place like a jigsaw puzzle. Brook came up from behind and spoke.

"Commander, the troops have found something." She said.

The clone's brow raised as she turned to face her partner in crime. "What's this something?"

"It's best if you see for yourself." The former Cerberus agent said.

The clone followed her as she was lead to the crew deck and to a door with no holo pad in the front. It didn't open as they walked to it, nor was there anything to open it. But as the clone walked up a handprint pad opened making the two looks at each other. They shrugged and she pressed her hand up against it. She had made sure before that all handprint systems recognised her handprint as Commander Kira Shepard's.

After putting her hand on it the pad the computer activated. "Handprint ID scan confirmed, please stand by for bio scan." the door then began to scan the clone.

Once it was done what it said surprised them. "Bio-scan fail, DNA confirmed. Extra organ scan: fail. Please sate password to alter bio-scan requirements."

"Failed?" the clone asked in a mix of surprise and anger. "How could it fail?"

"It seems that the commander has a secret to hide." Brooks commended.

"It said, extra organs, isn't that what the Advent soldiers have?" a merc said as he looked at the door making the two looks to him then each other eyes wide in realisation.

"You don't think..." the clone muttered.

Brooks looked at the door as well. "You are the Queen of the Advent empire. It makes sense now! I found information about a special project that Kira was conducting this must be it. An organisation made for uniting the galaxy under one rule. Not the Citadel, but something else involving all races. This has to be it, the Advent project."

"This is insane, I was meant to save the galaxy for humanity not unite it."

"And we will, but under humanity." As soon as she said that the faint echo of gunfire could be heard. "Sounds like someone managed to escape."

OOOOO

Outside of the Normandy the CAT6 mercs were engaged against Kira, Garrus and Liara. This needed to be a quick surgical strike into the Normandy before it took off. They managed to get in close to the main hanger section where the Normandy was docked. Kira was pissed to say the least. She wanted to get at her clone and Brooks for locking her in that damn vault. Moving across the platform she aimed at a CAT6 heavy who in turn was firing at her

She dived out of the way and behind some cover before firing at the heavy. Unfortunately, the shield prevented any rounds from getting past. Garrus, however managed to take the heavy down with a single shot from his rifle. The round flew past the eye hole and hit the heavy in the head. Just as they began to focus on the second heavy a round impacted Kira's shield forcing her into cover. A CAT6 sniper started to take pot shots at them making the team stay in cover as two specialists jumped up from the lower floor.

Liara moved round to the left, were there was cover, and flanked the mercs. She then threw a warp ball at them causing them to float. That allowed the team to fire at them and finish them off. They then began to move up as quickly as they could. The engines then began to give a low hum.

"Sounds like the Normandy's systems are coming online!" she yelled as they moved across the platform. "They're getting ready to depart!"

As they slid down a ladder Kira had a thought. "When we want to take off there's half an hour of pre-flight checks. They just gun the engines and go?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Most of those checks are unnecessary."

"Thanks for letting me know!" Kira shot back, she was going to remember that part.

Moving up to the main embarking area three more CAT6 mercs jumped up and began to attack the team.

"Send a warning to the Normandy!" one of them called out.

"Can't. Radio's still jammed." another shot back.

The lead merc cursed before a shot ran out and his head exploded. That forced them to back up a bit allowing the team to focus on them. Garrus hung back and sniped the mercs from his position. He managed to take down their shields before Kira and Liara filled them full of lead. As the last one fell they moved up to the docking arm. Moving up Garrus looked to the docking clamps.

"Might what to hurry." He said.

"I didn't come all this way just to watch my ship leave." Kira said she and the other two moved up the docking arm.

"And we didn't even…" a voice said.

As the team rounded the corner they bumped to Traynor who looked dumbfounded. "Wha, but you just…" she said but Kira embraced her.

"Wasn't me, evil clone." Kira said as the other two opened the door.

"Long story." Garrus said before he walked into the airlock followed by the other three.

"We can talk about it later." The commander said as Liara tried to unlock the door.

After a few seconds it only gave a red light denying access.

"It's sealed."

"The engines are online." Liara muttered. "They are preparing to take off."

Gritting her teeth Shepard turned to Traynor. "Is there anyone left on board."

"No, I was only there because I helped with the Normandy retrofits. Everyone else was on shore leave." She said apologetically.

Kira only needed a nano second to think of another way inside. "Ok you know the Normandy inside and out. Can you get us inside?"

The brit nodded and moved round the commander. "There's an emergency hatch for evacuations." She got down and looked for it. "It should be right, here." She lifted a floor panel showing the hatch.

Kira crouched down and opened her omni-tool. "Manual lock, and it's only meant to be opened from the other side. Any ideas?"

"Triggering it would require extremely precise mass effect field manipulation." Liara noted.

Traynor stood next to the asari and turned on her toothbrush.

OOOOO

The team moved though the vent. "If you told me a toothbrush was going to save the Normandy, I'd have been very sceptical. And I'm a scientist." As soon as Kira said that they could feel the ship move.

In the CIC the clone and Brooks looked at the galaxy map wondering what to do next. The clone stroked her chin as one of merc LT's walked up behind her.

"Ma'am, just before take-off, Normandy registered a perimeter access alert. One of the security hatches." He said.

The clone scoffed. "Her, where?"

"Unknown. When we shut down the AI, we disabled a lot of security systems. Shepard could be anywhere on the ship." He said as the clone started walking past.

"Shepard is standing right in front of you! Are we clear?" the clone shot at the merc before Brooks came down to try and calm her down.

"It's better this way. Wouldn't you rather take her out yourself?" she asked.

The clone smirked as she followed Brooks into the lift. "Find her! Slow her down." She ordered knowing that they would not be able to stop her.

Still crawling through the sounds of movement echoed in the team's ears as they tried to position where everyone was.

"I'm pretty sure we broke Traynor's toothbrush getting the hatch open. Remind me to reimburse her for that." The commander muttered.

"What do they size this place for? Keepers?" Garrus asked as he hit his head on an overhead pipe.

Kira shot him a dangerous look. "Quiet, we can't risk them hearing us up top."

"Sorry." Archangel muttered.

"All right, get a patrol going. Find Shepard, the real one." Said one of the commanders.

'Even her soldiers know who's the real commander.' The commander thought smugly.

"Hey, what did she mean by 'slow her down'?" another merc asked. "We're allowed to kill Shepard if we have to, right?"

"She said 'slow her down' because she thinks we're just cannon fodder."

"Oh, well shit."

As soon as he said that gunfire erupted from the direction of the cockpit.

"WATCH OUT!" one of the mercs yelled. "They're here in the CIC!"

Kira dived at a CAT6 heavy and drove one of her bone blades into his throat. Liara however had to stop someone from using their weapon as an axe. She grabbed his arm and snapped it making him yell out in pain before pressing a pistol to his head and firing killing him out right.

"One of my favourite places to fight." Garrus yelled as he fired at the closet merc.

"In the CIC of a warship?" Kira asked with a raised brow as she reloaded.

"Right there above gardens and below electronics shops." He said as unloaded a few rounds into a merc sending him to the floor.

"And antique shops as I recall." The commander said as she grabbed the arm of a soldier and threw him into a wall ripping his arm off along the way.

"But only if they are classy." He finished as all three of them took out the last merc.

"To the cargo bay." Kira ordered.

All three of them piled into the lift and hit the key for the cargo bay. Given how slow the lift was Garrus decided to brake the tension.

But before he could speak Liara beat him to it. "No." she said flatly.

"So, I'm the only one who misses when we used to chat on the elevators back on the Citadel?" he asked.

"Yes." Both Liara and Kira said flatly.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. The shuttle bay was ominously quiet as the three walked in weapons up. Moving a few paces up keeping her eyes open the sound of footsteps met Kira's ears. She turned to see her clone standing next to a crate wearing her N7 armour.

"Well, that's creepy." Kira muttered as she raised her weapon at the clone.

The clone was fast as she fired a few her while getting into cover. Kira did the same as she hid behind one of the shuttle control consoles.

"You want to stop shooting up my ship." The clone shot.

That clone was getting on her nerves now. "It's not your ship." Kira shot back.

"It will be! I've taken your name, your Spectre rank, even your finger prints."

Liara moved up beside the commander and took cover allowing Kira to move up weapon in hand. "And then you left me to die… only I didn't. Do you think that fake fingerprints are going to fool the Council? Or Hackett?" as she spoke she moved up to the crate and round it only to face air. "How's that big plan looking now?"

Her sensors kicked in as the clone came charging in from the left at Kira omni-blade ready. As she brought it down Kira blocked it with her own omni-blade. The two held against each other but with the blades connected they soon detonated making the two of them back up. Brooks then came around a corner brandishing a shotgun and fired at the commander.

"Hatchet squad to the shuttle bay!" she ordered firing and missing the commander as she ran into cover.

The shuttle bay then erupted into a firefight as CAT6 mercs flooded into the bay firing at the team. As they did the first one fell to a sniper round from Garrus, but after he fired Brooks to the chance and fired at him. Several rounds impacted his shield causing it to fail and recharge. He cursed at that but a merc decided to get brave and try to flank the archangel. All that happened was that he was pinned to the wall with assault rifle rounds.

Liara however was pinned down by Brooks who clearly hated the Asari for some reason. She couldn't even move from her position to get a better shot at the human. Signing she decided it was time to use some of her extra organs now. Turning she crouched down before jumping in the air and landed on a crate to get a better shot at Brooks. The former Cerberus agent watched, but before she could react the Asari threw a singularity at the agent sending her back into a crate.

Kira charged at the clone had on with sword in hand. The clone blocked with her weapon causing it to crack it a bit and backing her up. She then grabbed a pistol and fired it at the commander, the rounds impacted her shields but was enough to force her into cover.

"Hey, Lola? You copy?" James asked over the radio.

"Lola here!" Kira said quickly. "You cut though the jamming?"

"We did." EDI chimed in. "It was heavily defended but we got though and disabled their tech. Advent is looking at it, and we are on our way."

The clone decided to throw a grenade at the commander which she avoided and threw her own grenade. Once it detonated it damaged the clone a bit and took out two of her mercs along with her. Gritting her teeth, she administered some medi-gel getting her back up to full health. Kira was starting to piss her off now.

Cortez then elected to jump onto the radio now. "Commander, the Normandy is prepping to jump to FTL."

"Can you get to the cockpit, like soon?" Joker added.

"No promises." Liara said as she jumped out of the way of a concussive blast.

The two Shepard began to fire at each other from their respective cover but it was doing little. At least it was until the clone decided to fire a concussive blast. It caused her to get out of cover and fired several rounds taking down her shield allowing Garrus to take a shot. However, at the same time a merc decided to get a shot at him. That distracted him and the shot the turian fired hit the clone's shoulder.

After applying medi-gel Cortez came over the radio again. "Moving in commander." He said as the ship began to tilt causing everyone to stumble.

Outside an Advent Kodiak flew in front of the Normandy preventing the frigate jumping into FTL. Back inside the clone found some cover before getting onto her own radio.

"What the hell is going on up there?" she asked as she was getting shot at. "Get us out of the nebula and into FTL!"

The pilot responded within a matter of seconds. "We can't." he said. "A Kodiak is blocking out path."

"The shoot it!" the clone ordered.

The Normandy began to fire at the Kodiak but only hit nearby buildings as the ship moved around the shots.

"You need to stay within 30 degrees of the nose to prevent course plotting!" Joker said from the side seat.

"That makes us a perfect target." Tali shot.

"No that makes us the bait!" Joker retaliated. "Should I drive?"

"No!" Cortez responded as the Normandy pulled away forcing him to get back in front of it.

The moving of the ship began to piss the clone right off. "Damn it. Launch the shuttle, blow that thing out of the sky!" she ordered.

The hanger bay doors opened and the shuttle flew out of it and began to chase the Advent ship.

"Careful!" Liara yelled. "The door is still unsecured!"

The clone moved to lack the commander, as she did Brooks decided to get her attention.

"You should have died at that sushi place!" she shot.

"I LIKED THAT PLACE!" the amazon yelled and unleashed a hail of lead in Brook's direction.

That allowed the clone to move up and fire a shotgun close to her sending her cartwheeling over her cover and to another one. Once in cover she left it and threw a grenade at the clone. The clone moved out of the way only to be caught in the blast and the commander fire a shogun round at her sending her back into the wall. She then jumped out of the way and fell back to some cover.

"I am Commander Kira Shepard!" the clone declared.

"Are you kidding me?" Kira asked no one. "Conrad Verner is better at being me then you are."

Garrus decided to join in. "You know, the 'real' Shepard would have blown my head off by now!"

That ticked the clone off as she came out of cover allowing the commander top fire a concussive round at her. She took it standing up and was about to fire but a Kodiak came in and unloaded the rest of the Normandy team. Upon seeing this the clone put down her weapons and surrendered allowing Ashley to cuff the clone, it was over.

Kira walked over to the clone and looked at her. "You did good, but you are just an imitation."

The clone just scoffed and looked at the commander as Wrex and Tali brought brooks over.

"So, what's next? Hand us over to the alliance?" Brooks asked.

The commander didn't look at the agent as she turned to EDI. "Have you got control of the ship back?"

"Yes." The AI said.

"Did they try to get into the Gene room?"

The AI then looked darkly at the two. "Yes."

The commander then gave the two a sideways look. "Ok then, when we get back to port hand them over to Advent and get them shipped out. We'll find a use for them."


	62. Chapter 62

Kira relaxed in her cabin with both Aria and Jen licking her hard cock. The incident with the clone was finally over, but now was the time to decide what to do with them. After finding out what they knew, they could not be handed over to the Alliance or C-sec. So, they falsified the reports. Now after a day of considering all the options, she had come to the conclusion of what to do. As she came into Aria’s mouth Ashley and Miranda walked in dressed in latex outfits. Both of them had the clone and Brooks in hand, both of them naked with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Upon seeing the two slaves suck on her Brooks looked at her in disgust.

“You, sick fuck,” she said only for her to be pushed onto her knees by Miranda. 

Kira ignored her as the clone followed Brooks and knelt down. Both of them looked up at the Amazonian commander. 

“Given that both of you know my secret I have a choice to make,” she said calmly picking up a pistol sending a point clearly to the two prisoners. “Do I kill you, or do I use you for something else?” her eyes looked from the clone to Brooks. “I gave this considerable thought, but in the end, it would be a waste to kill the both of you,” she said placing the pistol down next to her and looked to the clone, “Given that you were influenced by Brooks here, you are not to blame. As a matter of fact, you are quite the combatant. So, I’ve decide to make you one of my commanders.”

The clone’s eyes widened as she looked at the commander in shock. “But, you will not be the same as me,” before the clone could say anything Ashley injected her with something making her fall back asleep. The marine then picked her up and took her out.

Kira’s eyes then turned to Brooks who had clear venom in her eyes. “As for you,” she stood and walked over to her before cupping her chin. “You will call me mistress slave. I will break you, I will dominate you, I will make you regret going against me.”

As Brooks opened her mouth Miranda took this opportunity to fit a ballgag into her mouth silencing her before she could even speak. The XO then pulled her up by the arm and pushed her onto the bed. She tried to move but both Aria and Jentha managed to get a hold of her ankles and cuff them to the bed. But that still allowed her to move and resist. That made the two uncuff one of her hands then cuff it to the bed. They did the same to the other leaving her open. Brooks eyes widened as she looked down at herself, she had rarely felt this exposed. 

Kira smiled as she kissed Miranda and the two looks at the former Cerberus agent. “I get to go first,” Miranda smiled.   
“Ass only, her pussy belongs to me,” the commander said. 

Her lover just nodded as she walked up and crawled onto the bed licking the tanned skin of the agent. Her tongue had been modified to excrete an aphrodisiac when she wanted. Each lick that made contact with the agent’s skin made her shiver and gasp in pleasure. Brook’s pussy was already beginning to get wet while her nipples hardened. Aria then picked up a vibrator and placed it into Brooks’ pussy lips making yelp and push her hips up. 

Miranda looked at her evilly as she pulled herself back and moved her hand down the thigh to the ass. A finger then slid into Brooks’ ass making her yelp in surprise. She never had anything shoved into her ass before, this feeling was strange. Both her ass and pussy were being stimulated making her body spark with pleasure. Her brain tried to stop the pleasure, but it was failing badly. Her body was slowly betraying her as Miranda slid another finger into the hole making her cry out. 

Kira just watched as Jen licked her cocks just to keep her hard. She was going to impregnate Brooks whether she liked it or not. After getting her as wet as possible, Miranda moved Aria away and positioned herself between Brooks’ legs. The agent looked up and shook her head but Miranda ignored her and slid her cock inside the ass. That caused Brooks’ back to arch and her toes to curl. Her mind screamed with pleasure as the cock began to move, first slowly then began to pick up speed. The large cock spread her ass like it never had before making her body cry with pleasure. Her body betrayed her as she became wetter and wetter as well as satisfied. As she was getting fucked Aria brought up a silver tray with piercings on it. Brooks’ eyes widened in shock.

“N…no..” she muttered. 

But it was fruitless as Aria pierced her nipples, nose, belly and clit. Each piercing moved her closer and closer to her cumming. Miranda moved faster and faster making Brooks cry out in pleasure until the XO came inside her making her cum as well. She cried out in masochistic joy that she didn’t know she had. Covered in sweat and cum she fell back onto the bed breathing rapidly as Miranda removed her cock from Brooks’ ass. With a pop, her cock came out and cum excited her ass hole and spilling onto the bed.

She didn’t have long to rest as Kira moved up. Suddenly she felt two cocks enter her, one in her already full ass and the other into her pussy. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the room as the commander began to move her hips. Both cocks moved in and out of the pussy and ass with speed making the pleasure build up in Brooks. Her mind was already filled with pleasure from being fucked by Miranda, but this was sending her into crazy territory. 

Her mind screamed for more, just more pleasure. She didn’t want this to stop, but then her mind turned to when she was a stripper for aria. Her mind slowed as she slowly remembered what she did. Dressed in little more than a thong and hip panties she moved around a pole showing off her muscles and dancer’s skills. Moving around the pole as men and women masturbated to her. 

Then after dancing, she would go to a private room and have sex with them. The thrill of dancing and having sex with someone unknown. But now she was bringing chained to the most powerful and dangerous woman in the galaxy. She was going to be a slave to her, but given what she was, was it so bad? If sex was going to feel this good and if she was cared for, it was a fair trade. 

She didn’t have long to think as a cock was shoved into her mouth. Miranda began to throat fuck her, violently making her gag. Her mind went and all she was filled with was pleasure and acceptance of her roll. Kira and Miranda soon came into the former agent who was too weak to resist other than coughing up cum onto the bed. Kira then picked up a jar and poured it onto Brooks’ flesh. It covered her in a black substance until she was effectively cocooned inside it. Soon she would come out as a perfect commander-class breeding slave.

OOOOO

Red sun had heard about the clone incident and was thankful that the whole thing was over. The clone was shipped over to the station in a cryo-pod for augmentation and genetic rewrite. She may be an inferior version of Kira but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t be useful. But all that needed to happen was memory alteration and genetic changes so that she was no longer Kira, but someone else. 

Despite the fact that she was bred to lead Sun was trained in how to use the gene machine. Given how loyal Sun was, Kira felt it necessary to train her in it so that other would not try anything. She stood beside a gene machine as the clone was wheeled and moved from the pod to the machine. Once it closed she began to work. A new commander for the Advent empire. 

OOOOO

The planter was around the size of earth, but there was no atmosphere to it. Large towers sored into the sky covered in a black metal with glowing red lines of light. There was no sea, rock or mountain but endless factories and metal buildings across its surface. Screams of pain and torment sounded across the planet as they were turned into unthinking cyborg soldiers. Neighbouring planets were the same as well, no one planet in the system was as it was formed. 

All of them were covered in metal, none of their natural beauty would ever be shown again. A man stood over looking at the scene, did he care? No, emotions were a thing of the past, it what made his race extinct and the same would happen with the races of this time. Unless he did something about it. He was an Esh, a humanoid race that lived over 150,000 years ago with a galactic spanning empire. But that all ended when the Reapers attacked, but his cyborg armies did hold them off. 

Until his methods came into question and he was exiled along with his armies. That lead to the destruction of his race. Now, these new races would help with the destruction of the Reapers. Whether they liked it or not. He stroked his bald orange head as he turned to face someone who walked into the room. Kiran was one of the few who accepted cybernetic conversion willingly. 

“Kira fucked up our plans again!” he almost yelled. 

“Calm,” the alien said. “She will not survive for much longer; her forces will fail and soon all we have to do is wait.”

“She’s a fucking Amazon, don’t you think that she planned for that?” Kiran asked. “Her forces are backed with a lot even with Esh tech. She knew her forces would slow down that’s why she gave them biological enhancements to prevent it. While we can outnumber her forces 300 to 1 her forces have an independence that allows her to outmanoeuvre our forces.” 

“We can deal with that, we can give our soldiers semi-independence to counter them,” the alien said in a monotone voice. “We can always upgrade, unlike her,”

“You’ll be surprised how quickly she can adapt,” Kiran muttered as he walked over to look out the window. “She will not go down easy, we need to accelerate our plans.” 

“I agree,” the alien said as he sat down at a desk and allowed wires to connect into the back of his head. “The Quarian homeworld is currently under siege by the Qurians. Even if they fail they will make fine soldiers for our army. Along with the geth.”

“I agree, but we need to move soon. Advent is currently in talks with the Quarrians about them joining in on the empire. If they do, we have our work cut out for us and the attack on the Asari homeworld will fail along with the plans for the other homeworlds,”

“You overestimate her and worry too much. We will win in the end, machine will always win over flesh and bone. We cannot be broken that easily, and if we are we can be repaired. One good shot will not kill us, we can get up and move again. If we get destroyed we can be remade, if we inefficient we can be upgraded, modified made even better. Evolution and biology will not help, it is flawed and will prevent us from stopping the Reapers, only union with machines can,” he said. “Oh, it would appear that we may have to miss out on Rannoch, we have to move on Thessia,”

Kiran turned to the alien in surprise. “I can only guess why. I’ll test the simulations, but I cannot guarantee our success,” he said as he walked out.


	63. Chapter 63

Around three weeks had passed since the party and Tali left soon after. Whatever it was, it was of some major concern. Other than that, things were peaceful to say the least. Sun had also put the clone to good use as a co commander by the name of Blue star. It turned out that while she was a copy of the commander, the difference between the two was surprising. While Blue was a good combatant her commanding skills was lacking. She was not like the commander, probably due to the change she went through but that was in the past she was forging a new life for herself.

Kira stood looking over the recent information about improving the Quarrians immune system. Posing as the queen, she offered the quarrians a chance for their home and immune system. The offer was if they joined, then they would receive these two things. But the Quarrians offered a compromise, this was secure Rannoch from the Geth and commander Shepard must be part of that team. Since the queen and Kira were one and the same, Kira needed to play dumb.

The doors then opened and the Quarrian delegation walked in.

“Commander Shepard. A pleasure to see you again,” Admiral Raan said as she walked in followed by the others. “Though I wish it was under better circumstances,”

“The Queen told me you needed help but failed to give me details, what’s going on?” Kira asked.

“Seventeen days ago, with precision strikes on four Geth systems, the Quarrians initiated the war to retake our homeworld,” Admiral Gerrel said. 

“Which was a clear violation of our agreement with the council to avoid provoking the Geth!” Koris yelled

“A treaty violation is nothing compared to recovering our homeworld and advanced AI technology,” Xen shot back. “At least Advent has offered us something!”

“I suppose the point is moot now,” Kira said pinching her nose. “Right now, we have to stop this war one way or the other. So, what’s going on?”

“We’d driven back the geth to the home system when this began to broadcast to all ships,” Gerrel said as he brought up an image of Rannoch.

It was a signal that Kira was all too familiar with. “The Reapers,” 

“Under Reaper control, the geth are significantly more effective. Our fleet is pinned in the home system. If we’re going to win…”

“Win?” Koris asked with mock surprise. “You insisted on using the civilian ships, Admiral Gerrel! We need to retreat or we’ll lose the liveships!”

“Where’s the single coming from?” Kira asked trying to make sure that the two don’t get at each other’s throats.

“Here,” Gerrel showed on the holo table. “A geth dreadnaught. It can outgun we’ve got and it’s heavily defended,”

“The Normandy can get in undetected, and we can disable the signal from inside,”

“Yes, cutting off the signal should throw the geth into complete disarray,” Xen said thinking carefully.

“And while they’re confused, you get to the mass relay and retreat,”

“Good, our civilian ships have seen too much fighting already,” Koris said before turning to the commander. “Are you sure you can disable the signal?”

“You underestimate me, we’ll get you out of there,” Kira said with a smirk.

“Our newest Admiral has also volunteered to offer technical expertise,” Raan finally spoke up tuning to see Tali walk in.

“Tali’Zroah vas Normandy reporting for duty,” she saluted. 

“Sooo this is where you have been?” Kira asked. “I’ll ready a team and hit that dreadnaught,”

“Thank you, commander,” Raan said as she and the others walked out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kira asked looking directly at Tali.

“Abou…” she tried to ask but Kira interrupted.

“Both,”

“Well the Admiral thing is a formality and the war was just unexpected and my hands were tied. At least the others did tell you,” she said with a smile.

“So about them joining,”   
  
“Koris and Xen are up for it, Raan is sceptical and Gerrel is opposed but sees the benefits,” Tali said leaning against a wall. “If we get Raan, then they’re in,”

Kira only smiled.

OOOOO

After exiting the relay into a massive space battle the Normandy flew towards the target as fast as it could. As the ship hovered next to the Geth ship Kira, Garrus and Tali talked towards the airlock.

“Ok, once we’re on board we find whatever is broadcasting the Reaper signal and shut it down,” Kira said as the three walked into the airlock. “Tali is the expert on Geth software. She’ll handle hacking and security,”

“Good to have you back Tali,” Garrus smiled. “I’ve got some dextro chocolate, you’re welcome to it when this is over,”

“You got turian chocolate?” she asked with jealously.

Kira just lightly shook her head as Joker came on over the comm. “Shepard we have a problem. All the tubes except one are physically secured. I see the free one, pretty torn up though,”

“I’ll go first, it’s too dangerous to risk the whole squad,” Kira said. “I’ll secure the docking area, everyone can follow after,”

“Rodger that commander. We’ll just stay here, you know, quietly,” the pilot said sarcastically.

“I’ll only be a minute,” she said as she opened the door and walked out onto the ruined tube. “Great, I hate zero g,”

She began to follow a path that has not been damaged by the battle. As she walked she got a good look at the ship, it was big, very big.

“EDI, alert Red,” she said as she moved, “We may need her fleet,”

“Understood,” EDI responded as a view of Rannoch came into sight.

“Your missing out Tali, there’s one fantastic view here,” she said.

“Better than the vids?” the engineer asked.

“Oh, most definitely,” Kira said as she continued on cursing whatever universal force came up with zero g.

As she got a quarter of the way to the airlock something gave way and the tube connected to the Normandy slid away.

“Oh shit,” she muttered as she tried to stay upright. “Looks like the rest of the team isn’t using the docking tube,”

“So, I’m guessing that you’d would rather not solo the dreadnaught,” Joker spoke up.

“Not if I can help it,” she said as she turned to look at the entrance. “Tell Tali to get schematics of the dreadnaught. If she can point me at another docking tubes I’ll override the controls and let the rest of the team on,” she said as the door opened.

Entering the airlock, or what could be called an airlock, and readied her weapon. “I’m inside and got gravity again,”

“Great, I’m looking for…” Tali stared before finding what she wanted. “Got it, there should be a hull breach not far from your position. The nearest docking tube is next to it,”

Kira moved forward with the nerve wrecking quietness of the ship keeping her alert. The film Alien came to mind, except this time instead of terrifying aliens it was killer robots. In front of her was what looked like the damaged hull.

“I think I found that breach you mentioned,” Kira said as she jumped down from the ledge.

“Admiral Gerrel tried a frontal assault. We lost six frigates and that hole was the only damage we could do,” Tali said.

“Having access to Advent tech would turn this war right around,” Kelly spoke up.

“I agree, but the other admirals didn’t, they want their homeworld back without any outsider help,” Tali replied in annoyed voice.

“I take it you don’t agree then?” Kira asked as she made her way into the ship.

“No, he was too aggressive. I argued with him but it was his decision in the end,”

“Make a note to remove him as soon as the Qurrians join,”

“Noted,” Kelly answered as Kira climbed up a ladder.

She followed the walkway to a door on the right but a hit made the walkway fall. She jumped the gap and opened up the next door. Making her way through she though she found what she was looking for.

“I’ve found another airlock,” she spoke up. “Looks like we are ready to go,”

“Great, get to the controls and override, we’ll be right over,” Tali said.

Kira followed the walkway and ladder up to the controls and overrode them. “All clear,” she said, “Your aboard,”

The door opened and Garrus and Tali entered the ship. As Tali stepped into the ship she looked around, not sure what to feel like.

“See any action?” Garrus asked.

“Not yet,” Kira replied sounding disappointed. “I’m sure you can help me find them,”

Tali then joined her and walked passed her. “Let’s see if I can get this door open,” she said walking up to the controls, it didn’t take long to unlock the door. “It’s open,”

The door opened and the three-walked in. “So, where are we headed?” Kira asked.

“We’re looking for a command centre. I can disable the Reaper command signal from there.” 

“Where’s the closest?” The commander asked as the door opened.

“Past their defence network, and through a sensor cluster,” Tali replied and the three moved up to a gun battery.

“GUARIDAN anti-fighter lasers,” Garrus said as he looked at it. “Looks like they are using ultraviolet frequencies, just like the salarians,”

“Expensive, bet it gives them an edge in close combat,” Kira muttered.

“When we attacked those lasers carved though the fleet,” Tali said with an angry tone.

“Let’s move before they take out more,” Kira said with determination as she and the other two follows the walkway.

An extendable bridge came up as Kira stared the commands to extend the bridge two geth troopers came up from the other side. The team dived into cover as gunfire sounded. Grabbing their weapons, they aimed and opened fired at the machines. After weakening their shields Garrus took the final shots with his rifle. With the two down the three moved up only to see more.  
  
“Shit!” Kirs muttered. “They know we’re here,”

“We need to get to operations before they box us in!” Tali said.

“Then we need to move and fast!”

Three geth troopers moved up and fired at the team but all it did was impact their shields. It did little to the team but they moved with speed and took out the group of geth blocking them. With the first group down the team followed the walkway and jumped down a ladder before being bombarded with more bullets.

“I hate this!” Garrus said. “They just keep coming!”

“Networked intelligence!” Tali shot. “The more we take down the more aggressive they become,”

“MOVE HARD AND FAST!” Kira ordered.

The command then moved fast and drove one of her bone blades into one of the geth. It was covered in frost so she couldn’t retract it much to her annoyance. Tali on the other hand focused her attention on the wall and caused several wires to burst from it and crush the rest of the geth before them. Kira’s attention turned to Tali and smiled.

“I’ll get details later,” she said before they moved onwards.

Thankfully as they followed the walkway there was no geth. Coming up to a terminal Kirs hcked onto it and looked. But what she saw made her blood run cold.

“The signal is not Reaper, it’s Cyberarm with a very detailed Reaper pattern,” she said with a worried look and began to look deeper into the signal. “It appears to be a combination of the two, I cannot say who created it,”

“Reapers could have used this to throw us off the scent, or something similar with cyberarm,” Tali said with her blood beginning to boil.

Kira hung her head with the regret of not knowing. “This is a major problem,” she rubbed the back of her neck with an irritation. “The Quarrians will not let Advent come to help, and with this I need their help,”

Garrus and Tali nodded in agreement. This mission just got more complicated.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
